La Vida Arruinada
by Golden Eagle XD
Summary: ¿Alguien se imagina donde estuvo todo el tiempo la Sunset del mundo humano? En una noche de fiesta, Sunset y sus amigas terminan siendo secuestradas terminando en una mansión donde solo las usaran de diversión, quedando enredadas en un mundo lleno de dolor y sufrimiento. Dependerá de la Twilight del mundo humano y amigos de las chicas rescatarlas antes de que sea tarde. Adv.Lemon
1. Chapter 1

La época más esperada por todos al fin había llegado, ese tiempo en el que la familia está más unida y conviven una noche al año dejando atrás sus diferencias para disfrutar de una noche de paz. La gente a fin de pasar la mejor noche del año se movía de un lado a otro a fin de tener todo listo para una buena cena de noche buena.

En ese tiempo de frío a pesar de que faltaban aún unos días para que llegara la navidad, todos estaban muy activos a pesar del frío para preparar todo para sus fiestas y convivios. Y no hablar de los niños y jóvenes estudiantes los cuales gozaban de sus vacaciones, y nuestras chicas de Canterlot High no eran la excepción, ya que como era de esperarse las chicas eran las encargadas de organizar una fiesta para todos los alumnos de Canterlot, con propósito de simple diversión buenos momentos.

Cada una de las chicas tenía su tarea específica, Desde Pinkie encargada de la recepción con sus típicos globos y serpentinas, hasta Sunset quién con ayuda de Rainbow buscaban la música adecuada.

Todos en la escuela estaban invitados y muy emocionados ya que esa fiesta prometía ser la mejor e inolvidable, no estaban muy alejadas de la verdad.

El día tan esperado llegó, todos los alumnos se habían estado arreglando desde temprano para esa gran noche. Mientras tanto las chicas estaban preparando los últimos toques en el gimnasio.

Sunset Shimmer caminaba de un lado a otro supervisando todo, estaba casi terminado.

 **-Todo se ve muy bien, buen trabajo chicas, hicieron un gran trabajo con la decoración-** Dice Sunset a sus tres amigas que estaban presentes

 **-No hay de que querida-** Dice Rarity con su elegante acento a flote mientras daba minuciosos toques finales al contenido de la mesa **-Sabes que cuando se trata de dar un toque de elegancia y calidad siempre pueden contar conmigo, oh y gracias a Applejack por las recetas-**

 **-No hay problema Rarity, a decir verdad, todo lo que preparamos es de lo más…. Valioso por así decirlo, solo preparamos lo más delicioso para esta ocasión tan importante-** Dice Applejack con una sonrisa y orgullosa de lo que decía mientras mostraba señalando algunos de los platillos y tantos bocadillos que tenían la mayoría de manzana y frutas.

 **-Concuerdo contigo esta noche debe de ser perfecta, no me gustaría recordar esta noche como un desastre, oh casi lo olvidaba tengo algo para todas nosotras-** Dice Rarity emocionada al mismo tiempo que salía del salón y se alejaba presidida al mismo tiempo que decía más cosas ahora inaudibles para las chicas.

 **-¿Cuánto les apuesto a que son vestidos?-** Aseguro la chica campirana con una sonrisa y un tono de voz un tanto burlona

 **-Es lo más probable-** Contestó Fluttershy acompañada de si ya acostumbrada voz suave y tímida

 **-Hicieron un buen trabajo chicas-** Sunset se aleja del grupo y da vueltas admirando la decoración, los típicos arreglos de la chica fiestera que extrañamente no estaba presente **-Aguarden, ¿Chicas alguna ha visto a Pinkie? Conociéndola debería ser de las primeras en llegar-**

 **-No te preocupes por ella seguro está bien, buscando algún accesorio de fiesta que haga falta-** Aseguró Applejack para calmar a su amiga **-Después de todo ella es Pinkie Pie-**

 **-Estoy bien Applejack, solo veo algo extraño que no haya llegado, ni Rainbow, oh Twilight-** Decía Sunset con un muy pequeño grado de preocupación, Applejack y Fluttershy quienes la veían rodearon los ojos con una sonrisa

 **-Estoy segura que llegarán, Rainbow y Pinkie fueron por música-** Dijo Fluttershy, Sunset al escucharla suspiro de alivio dejando su postura más relajada

 **-Y Twilight aún debe seguir en su casa recuerda que ella está acostumbrando se a esto de ser sociable-** Dice Applejack

 **-Está bien, creo que solo estoy un poquito estresada, pronto comenzarán a llegar nuestros compañeros y será tiempo de…-**

Las puertas se abres de golpe entrando por esta Una chica de piel blanca y cabello morado cargando consigo un perchero y muchos vestidos colgando de el

 **-Admiren chicas, mis más recientes creaciones-** Dice Rarity acercándose a sus amigas presentes

 **-Si son vestidos-** Dijo Fluttershy a las chicas en voz baja las cuales le correspondieron con una sonrisa

 **-Estaba muy inspirada últimamente con tanta música arreglos y comida deliciosa que por accidente hice vestidos de más, ¿Podrán usar dos vestidos a la vez? -** La voz suplicante de Rarity se hizo evidente en esa última pregunta

 **-Rarity no podemos usar de a dos vestidos, no se vería nada bien-** Dijo Applejack a su amiga quien resignada solo asintió

 **-Es cierto, supongo que tendrán la oportunidad de esa oferta que vestido ponerse, ya que los de este año debo de admitir que me quedaron….**

¡PUMM!

Tres de las chicas se sobresaltaron después de esas explosiones simultáneas, Fluttershy se escondió detrás de Applejack mientras esta última veía la fuente de las explosiones

 **-Bueno Sunset, ahora solo falta Twilight-**

Al voltear Rarity y Sunset lograron ver a Pinkie Pie en una esquina del salón detrás de sus dos cañones de fiesta portando una enorme sonrisa, cañones los cuales eran la fuente de las dos explosiones que sobresaltaron a sus amigas.

 **-PINKIE PIE, ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me matas d un infarto! -** Regaño Rarity a su amiga rosada quien en ningún momento borró su sonrisa

 **-Okey-** Contestó Pinkie con alegría comenzando a acercarse a las demás **-Tengo un anuncio, nuestros demás compañeros ya están llegando-**

 **-¡Que! Pero no estamos listas, falta la música y vestidos-** Dijo Rarity llegando de golpe junto a ella

-Que hacemos- Pregunto Fluttershy preocupada

 **-Vamos no se alteren, primero alguien o a lo menos dos de nosotras debe ir a recibir y dar la bienvenida a nuestros compañeros e invitados-** Dijo Applejack

 **-Bueno idea, yo y Fluttershy iremos, Pinkie quédate aquí a cuidar el salón, las demás a cambiarse y después será nuestro turno, vamos, Pinkie estate atenta a Rainbow y pon la música-** Dijo Sunset, mientras hablaba las demás se movilizaban directo a lo que les tocaba hacer, Pinkie contestó a la orden con una postura y un saludo militar

 **-Lo que ordene Jefa Sunset-** La chica fiestera espero de pie por unos segundos dos para luego comenzar a contar **– 3… 2… 1-** Justo al terminar de decir eso llegó la chica de cabello multicolor con un monto de discos en sus manos **-Hola Rainbow-** saludo con normalidad

 **-¿Llegue Tarde?-** Dice Rainbow algo agitada y con voz algo preocupada

 **-No, justo a tiempo, ahora a poner la música ¡que está fiesta será inolvidable! -**

Con esa exclamación la música comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo que los demás alumnos de Canterlot High ingresan al salón con sus conjuntos puestos y con muchos ánimos para gozar de la fiesta.

Mientras tanto en la entrada Sunset y Fluttershy daban entrada y bienvenida con un saludo a sus compañeros y alguno que otro invitado de los mismos, los minutos pasaban y cada vez más jóvenes entraban a la escuela, las chicas estaban muy atentas de quién entraba, pero Sunset esperaba a alguien en especial. Extendía su mirada más allá de los terrenos de la escuela esperando a alguien.

 **-¿Sunset?-** Dice Fluttershy viendo cómo su amiga buscaba presurosa

 **-¿Si?-** Contesta Sunset sin dirigirle la mirada

 **-Esperas a Twilight cierto-** Dijo Fluttershy

 **-¿Tan obvio fue?-** Dijo dándole una mirada algo preocupada, la chica tímida asintió con su cabeza **-Bueno si, es solo que ella no de las de las chicas que llegan tarde, y al mismo tiempo tengo un mal presentimiento-**

 **-Twilight no debe de tardar-**

 **-Tienes razón, no debo preocuparme demasiado, talvez solo fue un retraso, no creo que se haya olvidado de la fiesta-**

Las chicas esperaron por media hora más, muchos alumnos ingresaron en ese lapso de tiempo, pero ni una era Twilight, las dos chicas quedaron solas en la entrada aun esperando.

 **-Creo que fueron todos, vinieron muchos invitados-** Dijo Fluttershy

 **-Pero Twilight aún no ha llegado-** Dijo Sunset con preocupación volviendo su vista a las calles y alrededores, con algo de desespero saco su celular y marco al de Twilight

Justo en ese momento llega Rarity a la entrada junto con Pinkie ambas ya arregladas y listas cada una con un vestido.

 **-Ya todas están listas, Chicas puedes ir a arreglarse nosotras nos quedaremos en la entrada-** Dijo Rarity a Fluttershy notando que su amiga pelirroja no le presto atención **-¿Pasa algo?**

 **-Sunset está preocupada porque Twilight no ha llegado-**

 **-Oh baya, espero que todo esté bien-** Dijo Rarity

Sunset espero por minutos que Twilight contestará, al no recibir respuesta lo volvió a intentar, esta vez obteniendo la respuesta que tanto esperaba

 **-Twilight-** Hablo Sunset por su celular

 **-Hola Sunset, ¿Pasa algo? -** Contestó la chica de lentes

 **-No nada, solo quería saber dónde estabas, ¿Sigues en tu casa? -**

 **-Así es surgió un pequeño retraso, pero llegaré pronto-**

 **-Excelente, Aquí te esperamos-** Sunset colgó termino la llamada con un suspiro de alivio volviendo con sus dos amigas **-¿Pasa algo Rarity?-**

 **-Solo que ya pueden ir a arreglarse, ya todo está listo la música la decoración la comida, solo faltan ustedes dos de arreglarse y que Twilight llegue-** Aseguró Rarity muy confiada

 **-Está bien nos retiramos, vamos a cambiarnos Fluttershy-** Dijo Sunset tomando a su amiga tímida de la mano para después correr por los pasillos en las instalaciones de la escuela directo a cambiarse y arreglarse para la ocasión.

Mientras tanto Rarity estaba en la puerta de la escuela dando sus toques finales a su maquillaje, en ese momento llegan más de sus compañeros, un grupo de alrededor de 7 jóvenes, Rarity sin prestarles mayor atención les dio la bienvenida y dio paso libre a todos, sin ver siquiera quienes ingresaban.

Después de unos momentos Las puertas de la escuela fueron serrada con dos pequeños como guardias de la puerta, Snips y Snails fueron "Contratados" Para ese mismo trabajo en especial para cuidar la puerta y verificar que nadie que no fuera alumno o invitado entrará.

Mientras tanto la fiesta seguía su curso, jóvenes bailando y divirtiéndose en la fiesta era lo que más abundan, las chicas por su parte estaban en una mesa charlando de cualquier cosa, esperando a su amiga faltante para así comenzar a disfrutar del fruto de su trabajo.

 **-Sunset, querida, que ha pasado con Twilight, ya debería haber llegado-** Dijo Rarity

 **-Dijo que estaba retrasada, pero que llegaría pronto, seguro le surgió algún retraso-** Contestó Sunset

 **-Jaja A quien le surgió el retraso fue a Rainbow-** Dijo Pinkie señalando a su amiga multicolor

 **-¡Oye! Tuve que buscar más lejos la música adecuada, no fue fácil-** Se defendió Rainbow

 **-¿Y por qué no usaste tu cristal Rainbow? Así hubiera Sido más rápido-** Dijo Applejack

 **-Ja Por favor, no necesito de mi cristal para ser veloz-** Dijo Rainbow con orgullo **-soy veloz de nacimiento-**

 **-Aun así, estoy… bueno creo que aun, después de llamarla, aún siento este mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a pasar-** Dijo Sunset con preocupación, sus amigas la vieron preocupada

 **-No pienses en eso terroncito-** Dijo Applejack colocando su mano en el hombro de Sunset **-Todo estará bien, no pasará nada verás que Twilight llegará bien-**

 **-Eso espero, solo hay que esperar a…-**

No logro terminar de hablar pues otra explosión se escuchó y esta vez más fuerte haciendo temblar el suelo

 **-Pinkie… dime qué fueron tus cañones-** Dijo Rarity preocupada

 **-No, yo estoy aquí-** Contestó de la misma forma

Pronto todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de que esa explosión no era de las normales escuchadas de la chica fiestera que todos conocían. El pánico y la preocupación se hicieron mucho más evidentes cuando comenzó a formarse humo en los pasillos

 **-¡Hay fuego en la escuela!-** Se escucharon los gritos de los dos niños que hacían guardia los cuales corrían por los pasillos directo a la salida.

Tanto las chicas como los demás alumnos se sorprendieron ante tal noticia, rápido se movilizaron todos par salir del lugar.

 **-Applejack vamos debemos Hacer algo para apagar el fuego-** Dijo Rainbow a su amiga las cuales corrieron

 **-No, esperen no pueden hacer eso es muy peligroso-** Dijo Fluttershy,

 **-Debemos hacer algo aún debe ser pequeño el fuego después puede expandirse más antes de que llegue la ayuda, solo ayuden a sacar a todos y trataremos de apagar lo que podamos vamos-** Dijo Applejack mientras las dos corrían fuera del pasillo siguiendo el fuego

 **-Que hacemos-** Pregunto yo Fluttershy asustada

 **\- Ayuden a los demás a salir, y esperen afuera yo veré que puedo hacer y Rarity llama a los bomberos-** Dijo Sunset corriendo detrás de las chicas, mientras Fluttershy y Rarity comenzaban a evacuar todo el edificio encontrándose con alumnos fuera del gimnasio e indicándole a que salieran a causa del incendio que entre más minutos pasaban se hacía más grande.

Rainbow y Applejack corrían por los pasillos buscando fuente del incendio, entre más se alejaban más humo las invadida, hasta que llegaron al salón la alejado del edificio donde las butacas estaban amontonadas y encendidas en fuego.

 **-¡El incendio fue provocado!-** Dijo Rainbow con asombro

 **-Vamos has que apagarlo… ¡El sistema de tuberías contra incendios, hay que activarlos! -** Dijo saliendo del cuarto dejando atrás a Rainbow

Applejack corrió fuera del salón directo al botón, pero al verlo lo lejos aceleró el paso, pero sin esperarlo alguien provocó que callera bruscamente contra el suelo

 **-¡Oye!-** Dijo Applejack con dolor volteando a ver al causante de su caída, al voltear vio detrás de ella a un joven de piel color gris oscuro y cabello verde bandera **– ¿Quién establos eres tú?-** Dijo levantándose y tomando una posición de defensa

 **-Pronto sabrás más de mi vaquera-** Dijo el joven muy confiado embozando una sonrisa malvada

Applejack sin prestarles más atención corrió de regreso al botón, pero Antes de siquiera avanzar un poco otro joven que no había visto antes se le atravesó impidiendo le el paso

 **-¡¿Qué diablos les pasa, es una emergencia debo hacer algo?!-** Les grito Applejack tratando de rodearlo pero el joven le seguía impidiendo el paso

 **\- Tu no vas a ningún lado-** Le dijo el chico que le impedía pasar con voz fría

 **\- No en digas y quien me lo…-** La chica había perdido la paciencia estaba a punto de tomar su gema para usar su superfuerza pero sintió un par de brazos sujetándola por detrás sujetando sus brazos con fuerza **-¡Ahhh! ¡Suéltame! -**

Antes de que algo más pasará el segundo joven coloco en la boca y nariz de Applejack un pañuelo impregnado con cloroformo, la chica campirana trato de sacarse del chico, pero su fuerza normal no era suficiente, no podía tomar su cristal y además comenzaba a Marease a causa del cloroformo. Después de unos segundos Applejack comenzaba a relajarse el cuerpo y desvanecerse cuando de pronto una estela multicolor paso a gran velocidad lanzando a los tres contra el suelo dejando a los dos jóvenes sorprendidos

 **-Demonios, se supone que estaría lejos de aquí-** Dijo el joven de piel gris y cabello verde bandera con irritación

Applejack cayó al suelo, pero estaba más dormida que despierta, sus ojos no se enfocaban en ningún lado su mente estaba nublada y su cuerpo no respondía

 **\- Encárgate de esta rubia le falta poco para caer dormida-** Dijo el segundo joven que era de piel gris oscuro igual que el otro joven, pero este tenía el cabello rojo quien miraba en dirección a donde corrió Rainbow **– A esa déjamela a mi… Esto será interesante-** Dijo caminando hacia esa misma dirección

Mientras tanto el joven de cabello verde volvió a sujetar a Applejack con fuerza y poner el pañuelo en su nariz terminando de dormirla

 **-Eso es, no fue nada difícil-** El joven cargo a Applejack en sus brazos llevándola lejos del lugar

Mientras tanto Rarity y Fluttershy corrían por los pasillos buscando más alumnos dentro, ya estaban muy alejadas cuando llegaron a un salón y entraron vieron a una chica de piel amarilla clara de cabello color mostaza oscuro y un mechón rojo

 **-La escuela de esta incendiado debes salir cuanto antes-** Dijo Rarity a la joven que al parecer les daba la espalda y las ignoraba, las dos amigas estaban por regrese por donde vinieron, pero la puerta se cerró de golpe, justo en ese instante otra explosión se escuchó más cerca de la entrada.

 **-¡Ahhhh! ¡Rarity debemos salir ahora! -** Dijo Fluttershy con miedo en su voz

Rarity y Fluttershy volteo y vieron como la chica de piel amarilla aun después debes explosión no se movió y mucho menos se preocupo

 **-Qué te pasa debemos salir ya-** Dijo Rarity tratando de abrir la puerta, pero está estaba atorada **-No se abre-**

 **-No te esfuerces-** Dijo la chica **-Ya no deberían preocuparse por nada-** después de decir eso saco de su bolsa un arma y apunto a las chicas

Fluttershy asustada se escondió detrás de Rarity a cuál quedo con sus ojos abiertos como platos al ver a la chica

 **-¡¿Qué crees que haces, como entraste aquí con eso?!-** Pregunto Rarity atónitos

 **-¿No lo recuerdas?, Tu nos dejaste entrar-** Dijo la chica de piel amarilla con cinismo al mismo tiempo que daba pasos al frente

 **-¡¿Qué?!... no… ¡no puede ser!, ¡NO ES CIERTO!** \- Contestó con desespero la chica de piel blanca

 **-Claro que sí, no lo recuerdas por que estabas ocupada con tu maquillaje-** responder dio la chica

Rarity quedó atónitos después de oír eso seguida de Fluttershy

 **-Rarity tu…-** Trato de hablar Fluttershy, pero no podía víctima del miedo

 **\- Así es gracias a ti todo esto fue posible-** Exclamó con fuerza la chica con el arma.

Las amigas quedaron congeladas después de escuchar eso, justo en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrar a otro joven de pie igualmente gris con su cabello color morado el cual sujeto a Fluttershy y la saco del cuarto serrando de nuevo la puerta, Rarity volteo, pero ya era tarde la puerta estaba bloqueada otra vez

 **-AHHHH AUXILIO...-** Grito Fluttershy detrás de la puerta hasta que solo se escuchó un sonido ahogado

 **\- FLUTTERSHY DEJENLA** \- Golpeó la puerta muy preocupada, pero estoy no se abría

 **-Jaja Ya te lo he dicho, no te preocupes más-** Dijo la chica disparando el arma a Rarity dejando salir un grito de su parte que sonó por toda esa zona.

Mientras tanto Rainbow corría presurosa buscando algún botón que pudiera servirle, más no encontró nada en su camino

 **-Cómo es posible que no lo encuentre-** Grito con furia al no ver lo que buscaba, en un segundo de descuido Rainbow corrió en una dirección, pero volvió a caer esta vez por dar un mal paso **-Ahhhhh-** Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor un joven se puso detrás de ella

 **-Que buenos reflejos-** Dijo con sarcasmo el joven de piel grios oscuro y cabello rojo.

 **-¡TU! ¿Maldito que han hecho aquí? -** Dijo Rainbow parando sé cómo resorte y encarando al joven quien no borraba su sonrisa burlona

 **-Nada más que unos arreglos-** Dijo el joven de piel gris y cabello rojo mientras admiraba el vestido de Rainbow **-Te vez hermosa en ese vestido-** Aseguro el joven Con risa burlona **– Apuesto a que son nada puesto debes ser muy exquisita-**

 **-Depravado-** Rainbow volvió a alzar su corrida alejándose de el a gran velocidad, regresando segundos después con la intención de envestirlo, pero este joven solo la evadía con gran facilidad haciendo que Rainbow se enfureciera **– Te crees muy listo-**

 **-Por supuesto mi reina-** Contestó con burla el joven

 **-No me llames así miserable-** Rainbow volvió a tratar de golpearlo usando su velocidad, pero no lograba acertar le ningún golpe, volviendo a intentarlo más de una vez sin dar en el blanco ya que el joven poseía gran reflejos y velocidad **– Eres un cobarde-**

 **-Para nada, me encanta verte como te enfureces-** contestó con una sonrisa más grande y una nos muy burlona

Rainbow ahora comenzando a agotarse, pero con intenciones de golpear lo, volvió a correr hacia el pero no contó con que algo la haría caer con mucha pesadez contra el suelo, golpeando se con fuerza, antes de que logrará levantarse otra vez un joven de piel gris oscuro y cabello morado se abalanzo sobre Rainbow sujetando sus pies alejando los del suelo mientras que el joven de cabello rojo sujeto los brazos de Rainbow hacia atrás dejándola sin su supervelocidad.

La acción de los dos chicos fue tan rápida que Rainbow no reaccionó a tiempo, desesperada comenzó a forcejear y tratar de soltarse con mucha fuerza, pero de un momento a otro sintió gran presión y dolor en su brazo derecho, el joven le estaba aplicando una llave

 **-AHHH… SUELTAME AHHHHHH-** Exclamaba Rainbow por el dolor aplicando en su brazo a causa de lo mismo se quedó más quieta sintiendo el peso de esos dos chicos sobre ella

 **-¿Soltarte?, ¿pero porque mi reina, no te gusta mi presencia?-** hablaba con cinismo mientras hacía más presión en el brazo sacandole a Rainbow más gritos de dolor **-Descuida, ya llegó la hora de que duermas-** Dijo sacando del bolso de su chaqueta un pañuelo

 **-De que…ahhhh….suéltame….-** La chica sintió como ese pañuelo era presionado contra su boca y nariz con fuerza, dio un último esfuerzo para retorcerse y tratar de soltarse pero fueron esfuerzos en vano, poco a poco fue quedando dormida.

Mientras tanto Pinkie estaba afuera de las instalaciones es de la escuela, verificando que todos estuvieran bien, pero al ver qué sus amigas no salían comenzó a preocuparse, los bomberos no tardarían en llegar, pero de un momento a otro una tercera explosión se generó más cerca de la entrada haciendo que los vidrios de las ventanas estallan alejando a los alumnos aún más.

 **-Hay no tengo que hacer algo-** Se dijo a sí mismo Pinkie corriendo hacia las puertas traseras de la escuela, al dar la vuelta completamente tubo una visión que no podía creer quedando paralizada **-¿Pero que…pasa?-**

Por la puerta trasera había un enorme auto totalmente serrados donde dos hombres subían a Applejack y Fluttershy totalmente inconsciente, seguidas de otros dos hombres que llevaban esta vez a Rarity y Rainbow en las mismas condiciones

 **-¿No puede ser, ahora qué hago?** \- Se dijo para si misma Pinkie Pie mientras retrocedió lentamente para no llamar la atención, pero al tratar de correr es sujetada de sus manos por la espalda **-Ahh…-** Trato de gritar, pero fue silenciador con otro pañuelo contra su boca, como las demás trato de liberarse, pero le fue imposible.

 **-Quieta linda, relájate vas a estar muy bien-** Menciono el hombre que la sujetaba, Esas palabras en Pinkie surgieron el efecto contrario al esperada estallando en pánico y Forcejeando más fuerte, pero de nada le sirvió terminando dormida y a merced de e los secuestradores.

Todos los demás alumnos gritaban y lloraba ante la escena de si escuela quemándose a excepción de algunos que discretamente se alegraban por lo ocurrido, en ese momento llegan las dos directivas de la escuela quienes quedan heladas al ver lo que ocurría. En ese momento los bomberos también llegaron y comenzaron con su labor de apagar el fuego, con dificultades lograban abrirse paso por la puerta y entre los pasillos.

Mientras tanto dentro de la escuela Sunset continuaba dentro de los pasillos pérdida y comenzando a toser a causa del humo que comenzaba a hacerse mayor después de la tercera explosión

 **-¡Chicas, ¿Dónde están?!-** Gritaba Sunset tratando de encontrar a sus amigas pero por más que avanzaba solo lograba agotarse más, estaba a punto de rendirse y regresar cundo de pronto ve a lo lejos una silueta de una chica **–¿Chicas?-** tal es su sorprenda a este equivocada que logra ver otra silueta pero esta es de un hombre que por su postura no parecían inmutarse ante el humo en aumento.

 **-Baya, mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí, ¿que significa el que estés en esta escuelita de niños ricos Sunset?-** Dijo la chica de piel amarilla y cabello color mostaza

 **\- Esto fue una estupidez de tu parte logramos dar contigo muy fácilmente-** Dijo el joven alado de ella de color gris y cabello morado

 **\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -** pregunto Sunset con confusión a los dos chicos

 **-No te hagas la tonta Sunset-** Contestó la chica de piel amarilla con fastidio

 **-El amo te quiere de regreso no escaparse está vez-** Dijo otro joven apareciendo detrás de la chica De piel amarilla, este joven era de piel gris y cabello rojo quien estaba acompañado de sus otros dos compañeros de piel gris igualmente, el de cabello verde y el otro joven de cabello morado. Los cuatro rodearon a la chica con pose amenazadora

 **-Volveré a preguntar ¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?! ¡Yo no la he visto en mi vida! -** Grito Sunset enojada al verse así

 **\- ¿Esto es enserio? -** Pregunto la chica totalmente confundida ya que de hecho no veía mentira en sus palabras **– ¿Desde cundo eres tan buena mintiendo Sunset?-**

 **\- No tengo tiempo para esto debo buscar a mis amigas-** Dijo Sunset dispuesta a retirarse pero los chicos que estaban detrás de ella se lo impiden, al sentir que la quieren sujetar Sunset se defiende con golpes y evade sus brazos palr alejarse, después de eso comienza a correr pero al dar vuelta choca con otro chico este de piel de este ya acostumbrado gris oscuro y cabello azul marino, el choque la hace rebotar contra una pared quedando algo aturdido, los demás la alcanzan y la sujetan de sus brazos con fuerza, en ese momento Sunset trata de moverse pero no puede, cuando la chica de piel amarilla llega con ella le asesta un fuerte puñetazo a Sunset en su cara

 **-¡Esto es solo el principio, el verdadero castigo te espera en la mansión!-** Dijo esa chica tomando a Sunset con fuerza de su cara y haciendo que la viera a los ojos **-Te arrepentirás mil veces el haberte tratado de escapar, ¡Vamos!-** Después de esa exclamación el chico de cabello azul marino dio último golpe al cuello de Sunset para terminar de dormirla.

Por la parte trasera de la escuela los cuatro jovenes y la chica salieron con su objetivo en brazos y subieron a su transporte comenzando a alejarse más y más de la escuela y a la vez de toda la ciudad hacia un destino incierto para las tripulantes de ese transporte.

Una hora después la escuela quedó reducida a escombros, muchos salones se quemaron dejando unas partes de la estructura muy frágiles terminando por derrumbarse, las directivas hicieron pase de lista a los alumnos, los que no estaban presentes fueron llamados a su celular verificando que estuvieran bien, pero las únicas chicas que faltaban y que al mismo tiempo no contestan su celular, eran precisamente Sunset y sus amigas.

Unos minutos después Twilight llegó al fin a la escuela, pero encontrando la escena ya mostrada, con el edificio de la escuela Canterlot totalmente destruido y todos afuera.

La chica de lentes se acercó a la directora celestial

 **-¡Directora Celestia! ¿qué pasó aquí? -** pregunto con preocupación la chica, pero las directivas no querían responder lo que sabia

 **\- Fue un ataque terrorista o eso es lo que se cree, lanzaron 3 aparatos explosivos en la escuela-** Dijo la subdirectora luna

 **\- pero todos están bien ciertos-** Pregunto con algo de leído temía a la respuesta

 **\- Twilight, la mayoría de los alumnos este bien, pero…. Sunset y las demás, están desaparecidas-**

La chica de lentes quedó helada al escuchar eso, no podía creerlo vio el edificio y sintió un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo junto con el pensamiento de que sus migas sigan adentro…

 **-Directora…. por favor dígame que es una broma… DIGAME QUE ES UNA BROMA Y QUE ELLAS ESTAN BIEN-** Pregunto con voz entre cortada y muy preocupada

Las dos directivas tardaron en reaccionar ante esa pregunta, pero la respuesta solo fue una respuesta negativa su cabeza, solo para después ver con preocupación cómo la Twilight del mundo humano caía desmayada frente a sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo que pudo haber Sido una noche de fiesta y convivo sano se convirtió en una noche de pesadilla, la escuela había sufrido de un ataque terrorista y nadie tenía idea de la razón o el por qué.

Los bomberos terminaban de apagar el poco fuego que quedaba en la escuela mientras que la policía tomaba notas y testimonios de lo ocurrido, mientras tanto cerca de la multitud estaba presente una ambulancia atendiendo a una inconsciente Twilight.

La directora Celestial y la subdirectora luna estaban junto a ella esperando que despertara, todo para ella era una pesadilla.

 **-Que podemos hacer Celestia, la escuela se puede reconstruir, pero…** \- La subdirectora luna interrumpió su frase al pensar en lo que diría, algo que era doloroso y a la vez muy delicado

 **-Descuida, no es seguro que ellas se hayan quedado dentro sin poder salir, debemos pensar en que están bien, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario-** Dijo Celestia con un semblante serio y sereno, aunque hablaba así ella en verdad estaba muy preocupada por las chicas **– No quiero ni pensar que de verdad esto haya terminado en tragedia para ellas…. Hay que tener esperanza-**

El tiempo pasaba y lo que quedan de la estructura de la escuela se enfriaba más y más encontrando los restos de los materiales didácticos y más material escolar.

La policía hacia sus investigaciones, trataban de encontrar restos de los artefactos explosivos, pero no lograban encontrar nada, entrevistaban y tomaban declaraciones de los alumnos que salieron, pero ni uno podría dar los datos necesarios solo había un grupo de chicas cuyas declaraciones serían de suma importancia, pero por desgracia estaban desaparecidas.

Junto a la ambulancia los alumnos veían a las directivas preocupadas de vez en cuando hablando con los policías y los médicos, pero no se llega a ninguna conclusión lógica.

 **-Esto no tiene ningún sentido hermana, no teníamos problemas con nadie, en nuestra escuela los alumnos no tenían conflictos y tampoco serían capaces de planear algo como eso, aún si odiaran la escuela veo esto muy extremo, muchos pudieron haber muerto de haber puesto los explosivos más cerca del gimnasio-** Decir Celestia con pesar y cansancio en su vos

 **-Calma Celestia, lo importante es que…. La mayoría de nuestros luminoso están bien no hubo heridos ni mucho menos muertes-** dijo la subdirectora Luna

 **\- Lo sé, pero no dejo de pensar en Sunset y las demás…-** Sus palabras fueron interrumpida por los movimientos de Twilight quien comenzaba a reaccionar

 **-Twilight-** Dijo la subdirectora Luna yendo con ella y levantando un poco su mano

La chica de pestes abrió lento sus ojos viéndose acostada y observada por las directivas

 **-Directora Celestia…-** Trato de hablar, pero el recordar lo que pasó la dejo muda **-…Yo…No puede ser cierto-** Dijo con su voz comenzando a entrecortarse

 **-No… no pienses en eso, verás que todo saldrá bien seguro las chicas…. Están bien solo que…. No están aquí cerca-** La directora abrasa a Twilight en forma de apoyo **-Debemos estar en algún lado, descuida-** El abraso se extendió un poco a lo que Luna se unió al mismo, Twilight no quería creer que sus amigas posiblemente estén muertas, no lo creería aún.

Mientras tanto en un lugar ya muy alejado conduciendo por una carretera con poco transitada, el vehículo que se llevaba a las chicas se alejaba más y más.

Dentro de ella las chicas aún seguían inconsciente, y los chicos y las chicas se organizan

 **-El secuestro salió bien, y además conseguimos mercancía nueva, ¡Bullet! ¿Cómo van las chicas aún no despiertan? –** Pregunto la chica de piel amarillo pálido

 **-No Golden, aún siguen dormidas el cloroformo usado es más fuerte, pero seguiré atenta a la chica rubia ella será la que despierte primero-** Dijo El chico de piel gris y cabello rojo en respuesta a su compañera de piel Amarilla

 **-Todo debes estar atentos llegaremos en dos horas más a la mansión-** Dijo Golden **-Las órdenes fueron capturar a Sunset con vida, pero nunca está de más conseguir algo nuevo-** Dijo con malicia en su última frase

 **-Esas niñas, no saben nada de este negocio son niñas ricas en primer lugar-** Dijo con prepotencia el joven de piel gris y cabello morado

 **-¿Pensarás venderlas Golden?-** Pregunto otra chica alado de White sentada en el asiento del copiloto

 **-Claro que no, chicas de esa edad son vírgenes aún, así son más valiosas en el negocio que en el mercado-** Contestó Golden a la chica de piel color lila y cabello de dos tonos de morado y un mechón color turquesa **– Además Star, estás chicas no están listas para ser vendidas jeje primero hay enseñarles el oficio-**

 **-¿Vírgenes?¿Lo dices enserio? Esas chicas seguro ya han tenido su primera vez, no están tan niñas-** dijo Star con arrogancia sin quitar la vista del **camino –Además ¿crees que ellas estarán tranquilas? -**

 **-Nunca hemos tenido problemas, además eso es trabajo de los demás nosotros solo hacemos el trabajo de buscar mercancía nueva-**

 **-¿Y tú que dices de Sunset Golden? Se veía muy cambiada en ese lugar y estaba muy decidida a buscar a sus… amigas-** dijo el joven de piel gris y cabello verde oscuro

 **-Esa zorra sabe mentir muy bien, pero no logro esconderse por mucho tiempo, me gustara ver cuando sea castigada-** dijo Golden con una mirada sombría, sin siquiera ver a nadie

Después de un par de horas manejando y una que otra manipulación más con cloroformo, el vehículo llegó a su destino pasando por varios puntos de seguridad para logrará entrar.

Las chicas fueron bajadas del auto aún dormidas y fueron llevadas a un cuarto en especial donde les quitaron pertenencias como accesorios, celulares e incluso sus preciados cristales, siendo llevadas a un cuarto totalmente cerrado y dejadas en camas con sus manos atadas a su espalda para seguido de eso salir del cuarto y cerrar con llave, 5 de las 6 chicas secuestradas estaban en ese cuarto mientras que a Sunset fue llevada a otra zona de la mansión, llegando a un cuarto donde al ataron a una silla con cuerdas fuerte mente dejándola sola para dejarla despertar.

Mientras tanto a cientos de kilómetros de distancia en la antigua ciudad hogar de las chicas. Una muy triste Twilight y las directivas de la escuela Canterlot acababan de salir de la comisaria de la policía, la joven estudiante con una mirada baja.

 **-Ve a descansar a tu casa Twilight, la policía ya se encargará de las investigaciones-** Dijo Celestia a Twilight con la intención de calmar su preocupación, pero esta no reaccionó ante lo dicho, Celestia al notar el semblante triste de su alumna decidió abrasarla suavemente, la mirada de Celestia y Twilight se cursaron **–verán que ellas estarán bien, las encontrarán sanas y salvas-**

 **-pero…. Y qué tal si no… que si ellas…-** Las palabras de la chica quedaron inconclusas, su voz quebrada y las lágrimas en sus ojos no la dejaban no hablar ni ver bien.

 **-Ellas estarán bien, las encontraran, ten fe en la policía-** dijo Luna a Tiwlight colocando una mano en su hombro

 **-La policía nunca hace nada bien… quiero…-** la voz de Twilight se interrumpía con su propio llanto **–quiero encontrarlas, quiero saber si están bien… Sunset... Chicas…-**

Las dos adultas abrasaron grupalmente a Twilight, ellas compendian la tristeza y preocupación pro no podían hacer mucho

 **-Directora Celestia… yo quiero hacer algo para ayudar-** dijo Twilight con su voz más clara

 **-Lo siento Twilight pero no podemos hacer nada, hay que dejar esto a los profesionales-** dijo Celestia con su acostumbrada vos serena

 **-Pero ellas… ellas-** No termino de decir su oración cuando la mano de Luna se puso en su barbilla para que la viera a los ojos

 **-Ve a descansar Twilight, nosotras estaremos muy atentas a todo lo que pase, necesitamos arreglar muchas cosas-** dijo Luna con suavidad la chica de lentes ya estaba muy angustiada como para ser involucrada en más problemas

Twilight no quería solo irse a casa y hacer como que todo estaba bien, ella quería buscar a sus amigas, no soportaba la idea de que ellas estén posiblemente muertas o aun heridas bajo escombros de la escuela, pero también sabía que la directiva no dejaría a ella sola buscar a los alrededores de la escuela

 **-Está bien… Me iré a casa… si saben algo, lo que sea por favor avísenme de inmediato, por favor-** Dijo Twilight con una voz muy deprimida y resignada mientras daba paso hacia atrás

 **-Ve necesitas descansar, nosotras te mantendremos informada-** dijo la directora Celestia con una sonrisa

Twilight sin perder tiempo corrió en dirección a la más cercana estación de autobuses, subiendo al primero que la llevaría directamente a la ahora destrozada escuela Canterlot High.

Después de varios minutos el camión bajo justo enfrente de la Escuela reducida a escombros y cenizas, corriendo directamente hacia la base de la estatua, sin detenerse a verla solo contemplaba con asombro y tristeza lo que una vez fue la escuela que la acogió después de haber cometido errores.

 **-Esto es horrible-** pensaba con un aire de depresión mientras observaba toda la basura que había a su alrededor, las paredes a medio derrumbar, materiales quemados y uno que otro libro destrozado **–¿Quien puso haber causado esto?, y… ¿por qué? -**

Sin perder mucho tiempo y a paso lento comenzó a internarse entre la piedra destrozada y quemada que había en todo el lugar, buscando algún indicio que le diera pistas del paradero de sus amigas, conforme avanzaba encontraba mobiliario y materiales escolares. Hasta que llegó a lo que antes fue el gimnasio, encontrando la fiesta a la que había faltado, toda destruida. A paso lento y con el riesgo de sufrir un accidente, fue dando pasos buscando con la mirada algo que le indicara si sus amigas quedaron atrapadas.

 **-Este lugar sufrió pocos daños, pero es inestable, debo tener cuidado-** Dijo Twlight en voz baja al mismo tiempo que avanzaba, el no encontrar nada que la ayudara la frustraba más.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado buscaba entre los trozos de concreto que cayeron al suelo, peor no había nada, al salir del gimnasio llegó a lo que eran los pasillos con los casilleros, encontrando la mitad destruidos y su contenido quemado.

 **-Chicas… donde están-** Pensaba la ahora desesperada Twilight por encontrar algo, pero no parecía obtener resultados.

Rendida en su totalidad y sin respuestas se dispuso a regresar a su casa, y obedecer a las palabras de su directora, estaba a punto de salir de aquel desolado lugar cuando de pronto comenzó a escuchar un leve y casi inaudible zumbido de entre los escombros

 **-¿Qué es eso?-** Dijo Twilight logrando captar la vibración, regresando presurosa a la fuente del mismo, al llegar a un destrozado casillero, de entre el polvo y las piedras dentro se encontraba un libro de pasta café vibrando y brillando el cual tenía grabado en su pasta la característica marca de Sunset **–Esto es… Si… ¡El diario de Sunset!-** con algo de esperanzas abrió el libro y fue directamente a la última página donde encontró un mensaje

Mientras tanto, muy alejado de la ciudad, situado casi en medio de la nada, en una mansión enorme que casi rivalizaba con el tamaño de un castillo, en lo más profundo de su interior se encontraban las amigas de Sunset, quienes al ser drogadas y secuestradas habían terminado en ese lugar.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que llegaron y apenas estaban comenzando a reaccionar.

Una por una comenzaban a despertar, sintiéndose Mareadas y adoloridas, abrieron sus ojos, pero veían borroso y su cuerpo pesado.

 **-¿Que establos paso?-** Se preguntaba Applejack tratando de comer sus manos y sentarse, al darse cuenta de las ataduras en sus manos sintió desesperación al tratar de mover las y que estás no le respondían **–Pero que corrales… ¡Chicas! ¿Están bien? -**

Las demás estaban en igual o peor estado de confusión que la primera, veían a su alrededor solo encontrando paredes y sintiéndose terribles física mente.

 **-¿¡Que rayos significa esto?!-** Exclamó Rainbow con furia, retorciéndose y jalando sus brazos con fuerza

 **-No puede ser…-** Applejack bajo su vista a su cuello notando algo que le erizo la piel **-Nos quitaron los cristales-**

 **-Hay no, ¿Qué nos pasó? -** Dijo Fluttershy muy asustada mientras sentía sus manos sujetadas y sin poder moverse bien

 **-Ahhh Chicas ¿Están bien? -** pregunto muy preocupada Pinkie pie

 **-Además de estas cosas en nuestras manos, estamos bien-** Dijo **Applejack –No tenemos ni un rasguño-**

 **-Vamos tenemos que hacer algo y salir de aquí-** Dijo Rainbow forcejeando sus manos y viendo todo el cuarto

Con fuerza cada una de las chicas trataba de desatar sus manos, pero al hacerlo Rainbow y Applejack solo se lastimaban y siendo esta primera quien callo con pesadez de la cama en la que estaba

 **-Ahhhh, demonios que se atrevió a hacernos esto-** Exclamo Rainbow con fuerza

 **-Esto es horrible, hemos sido secuestradas-** Dijo Rarity con su característico tono dramático

 **-No… ¿enserio? -**

 **-Para que creen que nos quieran-** Pregunto en voz baja y con miedo una chica tímida de piel amarillo

 **-No perdamos la calma debemos buscar la forma de escapar-** Dijo Applejack con voz fuerte

 **-Y qué crees que estábamos haciendo-** Contesto a lo dicho con sarcasmo

 **-Alguna recuerda algo-** Volvió a hablar Applejack

 **-A unos chicos de piel gris, malditos cuando los tenga enfrente los voy a hacer picadillo-**

De repente la puerta del cuarto fue abierta de golpe, dejando entrar a la chica de piel amarillo pálido, seguido de los demás

 **-Hablas de nosotros-** hablo el joven entrando por a la puerta, con una mirada amanzánate y seria mientras detrás de él ingresaban los demás que las habían secuestrado

 **-POR SUPUESTO QUE A USTEDES ¡¿QUIEN SE CREEN PARA SECUENTRARNOS?!-** Grito Rainbow a sus secuestradores, pero estos en cambio la ignoraron

 **-¡No tienen ningún derecho a hacernos esto!-** Grito Applejack de la misma forma pero estas no obtuvieron respuesta

 **-Escuchen me bien, ustedes ahora están en un club privado donde los clientes vienen a buscar diversión y pagar por sus fantasías, ustedes ahora son parte de este club y son ustedes las que ahora no tienen derecho a nada más que obedecer a los clientes-**

 **-Pero que tontería están diciendo-** Dijo Rarity con **repudia –Nosotras no somos unas cualquiera para hacer eso-**

 **-Pues te jodes princesita porque aquí ya no serán más que prostitutas-** Contesto Golden con autoridad

 **-Aquí en el burdel privado más costoso de todo el país, deben de ofrecer el mejor servicio de compañía** \- dijo el joven de piel gris y cabello verde

 **-Están locos si creen que haremos eso-** Dijo Rainbow con furia, con gran esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie y encarar a la chica y los otros **–¡Le exijo que nos dejen ir antes de que les pateemos en trasero a todo! -**

 **-Ja, con que actitud ruda, eso no te servirá de nada, al contrario, no nos darás de otra más que castigarte-** Dijo El joven de piel gris y cabello rojo

 **-Atrévete idiota-** Dijo Rainbow quien con furia soltó esas palabras, pero de un momento a otro fue sujetada por un joven de piel gris y cabello morado **-¡Suéltame maldito suéltame!-** sin previo aviso sentido como un objeto metálico se colocó en su abdomen y casi al instante dejo salir una fuerte descarga eléctrica, tan fuerte que la hizo gritar y retorcerse de dolor.

 **-¡RAINBOW!-** Gritaron todas con terror al ver lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos

Al ser soltada por ambos jóvenes Rainbow callo adolorida y con su cabello revuelto por la descarga, tenía una expresión de dolor en su cara y su cuerpo daba leves convulsiones.

 **-¡Rainbow!-** Grito Applejack al verla caer en ese estado, las demás no salían de su asombro y miedo

 **-¡Que esto sea una advertencia para todas!...¡No tendremos piedad con ninguna si desobedecen o tratan de escapar!-** Dijo Hammer, el chico de cabello verde

Las chicas quedaron calladas después de eso, con miradas de terror ante lo que habían visto, Rainbow quedo en el suelo adolorida por la descarga, mientras que Applejack solo mantenía una mirada de furia, sintiendo gran impotencia al no poder hacer nada

 **-Así me gusta, una actitud sumisa y obediente es lo que deben de tener para que no reciban un castigo de parte de los clientes o de nosotros-** Continuo Golden con su platica

 **-Todos los hombres que vienen a este lugar esperan un servicio de primera, no nos conviene nada que sean groseras, y si lo son se nos hace saber de inmediato y las chicas son severamente castigadas, así que están advertidas-** dijo el joven de piel gris y cabello Morado

 **-Arrow tiene razón, mujeres de aquí son las mejores de todo el negocio y ustedes también lo serán les guste o no, váyanse olvidando de su antigua vida por que de aquí no saldrán nunca más, o al menos no con vida-** dijo esta chica con arrogancia y sin borrar una sonrisa de victoria

 **-¿por qué?...-** se escuchó una voz tímida des del grupo de las chicas, Fluttershy había sido la causante de esa pregunta

 **-¿Por qué dices?... Que pregunta más estúpida niña, no lo has entendido, de aquí nunca más volverán a salir, acepten su vida como unas simples máquinas de Sexo, ¡Acéptenlo por su cuenta o nosotros no encargaremos de metérsela en la cabeza a la fuerza! -** Contesto la chica de cabello mostaza con una voz fuerte y autoritaria dejando a las chicas heladas

 **-Esperen…-** Interrumpió Pinkie **-¿Dónde está Sunset?-**

Efectivamente las demás chicas notaron la ausencia de su amiga de cabello color fuego, Rainbow que ahora estaba más quieta en el suelo aun con los efectos de la fuerte descarga, levanto un poco su vista, también esperaba la respuesta

 **-Ella… ¡Ja! ¡Ya no se preocupen por eso! Deberían de aprender de este caso, ya que ella se había escapado de este lugar, pero al final de todo hemos logrado capturarla y traerla de regreso, nadie logra escapar de este lugar y ella ahora que regreso recibirá su merecido castigo-** Dijo Golden

 **-¿Escaparse?... ¿Ella? -** Dijo atónita Applejack, ni ella ni ninguna de las demás se creía eso de Sunset

 **-Hace un mes logro evitar a toda la seguridad y salir de los terrenos de la mansión, pero nadie logra esconderse por mucho tiempo-** dijo Arrow, el chico de piel gris y cabello morado

 **-Eso es imposible ella no sería capaz de hacer tales bajezas-** dijo Rarity con su típica voz de señorita educada

 **-Ella seguro las enredo con sus mentiras en muy buena mintiendo, pero como ya eh dicho muchas veces…. No se preocupen por nada, aquí serán muy felices y harán felices a más hombres, no se preocupen por sus familias, por sus amigos, por ELLA-** dijo señalando la puerta y haciendo referencia a su amiga Sunset

 **-Lograremos salir… de este lugar, ya lo verán-** Dijo Rainbow desde el suelo con un tono de cansancio y enojo a la vez

 **-No me digas mi reina, no deberías abrir esa preciosa boquita tuya para decir tonterías-** dijo el joven de piel roja que responde al nombre Bullet **–Ya que podría traerte cosas nada bonitas-** usando su mano para sostener las mejillas de Rainbow apretando con fuerza sacándole a la chica de piel azul una mirada asesina, con furia y como pudo Rainbow escupió a la cara de ese joven **–MALDITA ZORRA-** La oración fue finalizada con otra descarga

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- El desgarrador grito de Rianbow fue tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta los pasillos de esa zona de la mansión, Rianbow volvió a retorcerse en el suelo adolorida y con una mueca de dolor

 **-Arrow es hora de comenzar con la revisión de rutina, llévate a esa chica de una vez-** dijo Golden con autoridad

 **-Con gusto Golden-** Contesto Arrow con una sonrisa sin quitarle la vista de encima a una adolorida Rainbow, de una de sus bolsas de su pantalón un pañuelo blanco con el cual vendo los ojos a Rainbow para después cargarla y levársela de aquel cuarto

 **-¡¿Adónde se la llevan desgraciados?!-** Grito Applejack

 **-A donde ustedes también deberán pasar para saber a qué sección irán, así que ya están advertidas… pórtense bien… les ira bien… pero desobedezcan o muéstrense groseras… y terminaran muy mal-** Las palabras de Golden fueron frías y claras, ninguna de las chicas contesto nada al respecto **–Chicos, estén atentos, cuando White termine con la primera llevaran las demás-**

Todos los chicos de piel gris y Golden abandonaron el cuarto, dejando a unas aterradas chicas detrás de ellos, con una mirada de miedo se veían entre sí, sin poder creer lo que habían presenciado

 **-Ahora que haremos chicas… ¿no saldremos de aquí nunca? -** Dijo Rarity en tono preocupado mientras las demás la veían de la misma forma

 **-No te pongas dramática Rarity-** le dijo Applejack

 **-No me gusta nada este lugar-** dijo Fluttershy con miedo **–Tengo mucho miedo-**

 **-Debemos ser positivas y esperar que nos rescaten, esto no se quedara así… van a ver que lograremos salir de aquí-** dijo Applejack tratando de sonar convincente pero no le había funcionado del todo

 **-Pero que hay de Sunset-** Dijo Pinkie de repente **–Ella está aquí también y en peligro, debemos ayudarla-**

 **-Aunque queramos no podemos hacer nada, no podemos-** Dijo Rarity con molestia en su voz, todas las demás se quedaron viendo a su amiga modista con intriga, pero ni una palabra más fue escuchada de parte de ella.

Lejos de ese cuarto en las mismas paredes que confirmaban la mansión, un joven de cabello Rojo llevaba en sus hombros a Rainbow directo a un cuarto en especial, la chica de cabello multicolor no podía moverse debido a las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus manos y el constante dolor que le había generado la descarga eléctrica, pero a pesar de eso usaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para tratar de resistirse

 **-A…. Donde me llevas…-** logro preguntar con dificultad, ya que no podía ver nada por culpa de la venda sobre sus ojos

 **-Guarda silencio no debes hacer mucho ruido-** contesto Bullet con voz fría sin detener su paso

 **-Tu… ¡no hables!... ¡Suéltame de una puta vez gusano! -** le grito Rainbow con todas sus fuerzas

 **-Que escandalosa eres…-** Menciono Bullet con desinterés

Después de ser cargada por varios pasillos Rainbow fue ingresada en un cuarto bien iluminado, que a primera vista se veía bien aseado y casi en su totalidad blanco, al parecer un aroma familiar estaba presente en ese cuarto en especial, uno que a Rainbow se le hacía muy familias, una combinación de un piso limpio y alcohol en el aire inundaron sus sentidos. Después de sentir esos aromas Rainbow comenzó a agitar su cuerpo para tratar de huir, sus pies fueron agitados con fuerza, pero Bullet al sentir esos movimientos erráticos decidió bajarla y sostenerla de su cabello

 **-¡Mantente tranquila de lo contrario tendremos que dormirte con inyecciones!-** Dijo Bullet reforzando su agarre, Rainbow quedo más quieta pero en ese momento apareció una mujer que se veía de más edad

 **-Veo que ya han llegado Bullet… ¿qué me traen ahora? -** pregunto con una voz fría esta mujer, siendo de piel Blanca y cabello color café oscuro y mechones negros

 **-Esta chica White, una de las nuevas, esta vez será la revisión estándar-** dijo Bullet

 **-Tráela al cuarto-** dijo la mujer de nombre White dirigiéndose a una puerta en especial, donde dentro había todo el equipamiento que normalmente se encontraba en una sala de enfermería esta cuarto era grande y con ese mimo aroma que inquietaba a la chica de cabello arcoíris

 **-Ahhh… suéltame… ¡déjame! -** comenzó a forcejear Rainbow mientras era jalada hacia ese cuarto, sin poder ver nada ella solo trataba de soltarse del agarre de Bullet

En ese momento por la puerta también entro otro de los jóvenes de piel gris, este teniendo el cabello color verde, ayudo a Bullet a cargar a Rainbow y ponerla en la camilla de ese cuarto

 **-¿Qué creen que hacen?...-** Rainbow fue puesta en esa camilla, acostada de lado donde Hammer, el joven de cabello verde desato las manos de la chica para después colocarla boca arriba y usar cinturones para sujetar a Rainbow a la camilla de sus manos y su pecho **–Ahhhh… que es lo que quieren de mi…-**

 **-Nada más que ver qué nivel de calidad posees-** contesto White con voz fría mientras se colocaba unos guantes de látex

Los dos jóvenes terminaron de sujetar a Rainbow a la camilla, dejando sus brazos bien sujetados y su pecho como su abdomen bien atado con cinturones. Rainbow no podía ver a su alrededor, pero sus demás sentidos la alertaban el peligro en el que estaba, su cuerpo se estremeció y casi por instinto una idea se formó en su cabeza, una que no le gustaba nada

 **-¡No se atrevan a tocarme depravados!-** Volvió a gritar mientras hacia fuerza con sus manos, mientras sus piernas se contraían y lanzaban patadas al aire como un intento de huir o defenderse

Los dos hombres de piel gris, haciendo uso de su fuerza, sostuvieron las piernas de la chica de piel azul para atarlas a la camilla, exactamente de un mecanismo que al ser activado unas barras hidráulicas fueron levantando las piernas de Rainbow flexionándolas y separadas para dejar al descubierto las partes íntimas de la chica

 **-Ya está en posición ahora fuera ropa muchachos-** dijo la mujer de piel blanca yendo a uno de los tantos cajones del cuarto

 **-¡No… NO… NO ME TOQUEN!-** Rainbow se retorcía y hacia uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para jalar sus extremidades, pero todos sus esfuerzos era en vano, las corras que la sostenían eran más que fuertes para soportar los intentos de escapar de Rainbow

Mientras ella se retorcía los dos jóvenes de piel gris usaban tijeras para sacarle la ropa a Rainbow, está a sentir lo que le harían no tardo en protestar, pero esta vez, ya artos de sus gritos y quejidos fue silenciada con una mordaza, colocándola en su boca con fuerza para al final callarla

-MMMMPP MPPP MMMMHHHPPP- El cuerpo desnudo de Rainbow estaba totalmente expuesto, encontrándose estaba muy tenso, teniendo contracciones fuertes para soltarse, pero nada parecía servirle, al quedar a merced de esos hombres quedo totalmente desnuda a ojos de esas tres personas

 **-¿Qué edad tiene ella?-** Pregunto White acercándose a Rainbow para examinarla con la mirada, Rainbow no podía hacer ni decir nada para protestas

-No estamos seguros, pero al parecer debe tener 17 o 18 a lo mucho- Contesto Hammer, el chico de cabello verde oscuro

 **-Muy bien, veamos si aún es virgen-** Dijo White acercándose a la entrepierna de Rainbow, esta al sentir que se acercaba volvió a forcejear entre las correas **–Quédate quieta-**

Esta mujer con su mano comenzó a tocarla, examinando sus genitales y usando sus dedos para palpar y revisar la vagina externa de la chica de piel azul.

-MMMMMMMPPHHHHHH- Grito Rainbow en protesta, desesperada por alejarse de esa mujer y darle una buena golpiza a los dos hombres que la desnudaron

Esta mujer de piel blanca usaba su pulgar y dedo índice para revisar desde luego, si el himen de Rainbow aún estaba intacto, lo cual entre más revisaba más confirmaba

 **-Excelente, tenemos a una chica totalmente pura, por lo visto no ha sido penetrada-** dIjo White con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de la mesa

 **-Es una excelente noticia, puedes proceder con lo siguiente después redactas la evaluación con Star-** Dijo Bullet con una sonrisa

 **-Por supuesto, esta será fácil ya que… con el puro hecho de ser pura es suficiente-** Dijo White con un tono cínico

Rainbow tenía una tormenta en su cabeza, cada palabra que escuchaba la enfurecía, pero su situación no le permitían hacer nada para defenderse. Esta mujer a continuación procedió a extraer muestras de sangre de Rainbow as cuales no fueron difíciles de conseguir. Sin nada más que hacer el joven de cabello verde uso cloroformo para dormir a Rainbow otra vez, para esta vez ser trasladada a una sección más custodiada y protegida, donde al entrar se hizo presente en enorme cuarto asemejándose a una sala donde había gran número de camas de doble piso, y donde más mujeres y chicas de igual o mayor edad de las chicas se encontraban.

Los dos jóvenes dejaron Rainbow en una de las tantas camas que estaban desocupadas, dejándola acostada para que despertara, al salir de ese lugar don chicas se acercaron hacia Rainbow con una mirada de preocupación la vieron de cerca.

 **-¿Esta bien?-** pregunto una de ellas siendo de piel color rosa claro y cabello café notándose de la misma edad de Rainbow

 **-No esta lastimada, solo está dormida… Ve por algo de ropa, algo me dice que ella no es la única en llegar aquí-** contesto la chica que se había arrodillado para ver a Rainbow de cerca, está siendo de piel color crema y cabello color azul marino

 **-¿Cuantas más crees que sean hoy Mine?-** Pregunto la chica con un tono tímido

 **-¿Quieres apostar Kary?-** Pregunto Mine en un tono triste

 **-No…-** Respondió la chica llamada mine, con un tono igual o más triste mientras veía a la chica dormida en la cama.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya era alrededor del mediodía en el mundo humano, el ambiente estaba frio y tenso, una muy preocupada y ansiosa Twilight Sparkle estaba sentada en el borde de su cama sosteniendo un libro en sus manos, más precisamente el diario de Sunset Shimmer. Su mirada era casi neutral sin siquiera ver a un solo sitio.

 **-La… princesa Twilight-** Se decía para sí mismo Twilight sin emoción, sus manos estaban fijas en el libro, su mente estaba hecha un caos a causa de todos los sucesos y emociones que había sentido últimamente, además de cosas que recién se estaban formando en su cabeza y entrando en conflicto

De pronto el libro vibro en sus manos, sin perder tiempo abre el libro ansioso de leer la respuesta

" _ **Iré para allá en este instante, debemos hacer algo para averiguar que paso**_ **"** Decía en la pajina del diario como respuesta al último mensaje de la Twilight del mundo humano.

 **-Estoy de acuerdo, no puedo estar tranquila ni un momento… ¿Princesa?... estas segura que puedes venir hasta aquí… ¿qué hay de tu labor en Equestria? -** Respondió La Twilight Humana dejando su escrito en la hoja, minutos después la respuesta aparece

" _ **No te preocupes por eso, por ahora es más importante saber que paso con las chicas, además tengo ayuda de mis amigas…"**_ El escrito se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que dijo _ **"Perdón por eso, sé que esto es muy preocupante, yo tampoco dejo de pensar en Sunset y las demás**_ **"**

 **-No… Lo entiendo, te estaré esperando fuera del portal… Princesa-** Contesto Twilight con su mirada baja

" _ **Llegare lo más pronto posible solo tengo que solucionar unos asuntos y listo, no te desesperes más que las vamos a encontrar, nos vemos pronto Twilgiht**_ **"** Finalizo en escrito después de todo, pero aun con algo de ayuda la Twilight humana no sentía la misma esperanza que la de la princesa

 **-Eso espero…-** Su mirada se alzó al cielo esperando un milagro **–Sunset… Chicas…-**

Durante varios minutos Twilight quedo sentada viendo el cielo con pesar en su mirada. Su mente no estaba tranquila ni un minuto pensando en sus amigas, pero más que nada en una de ellas en especial

 **-Sunset.-** De pronto sintió como algo la jalaba de una de sus calcetines, su fiel mascota Spike, trataba de llamar la atención, con aire triste Twilight se agacho para verlo de cerca –Estoy tan preocupada Spike, no puedo dejar de pensar en ellas, no encontré nada entre los escombros pero nadie las ha visto en la ciudad…- De un brinco Spike logro abrasar a su amiga, la cual, sin resistirlo más sonto todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, con fuerza abraso a su amigo quien no era capaz de decir nada al sentir más que claro la tristeza de su ama **–Ya no se en que pensar… solo… espero que la princesa… pueda ayudarme…-**

 **-Y lo hará Twilight… veras que las encontraran…-** Le dijo Spike con la intención de animarla.

 **-Eso espero… eso espero…-**

Era de mediodía en la ciudad de Canterlot, ese día la policía se había encargado de hacer sus respectivas investigaciones, mientras que un equipo especializado hacia su labor de limpiar el desastre que había quedado en los terrenos de la escuela Canterlot, con la esperanza de esta vez, no encontrar algún cuerpo enterrado, pero al no ser así aun estarían en conflicto.

Mientras tanto, en los terrenos de la mansión, las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien para nuestras chicas. Una por una habían pasado por la sala de revisiones, siendo procesadas y manoseadas por la mujer de piel blanca y cabello café oscuro y un mecho color negro profundo, la cual revisaba las partes íntimas de las chicas buscando signos de ya haber sido usadas.

Todas y cada una de ellas ya habían pasado esa revisión, todas menos una que ya estaba lista en la mesa, atada, fuertemente con las correas de cuero, amordazada y completamente desnuda dejando al descubierto su piel blanca y su cabello morado.

 **-Ja No esperen que un cliente page pro ella, esta será mía-** Dijo un joven de piel gris oscuro y cabello color vino, esta vez presente en las salas y viendo todo el cuerpo de Rarity con una mirada de deseo

 **-Eso solo pasara si tienes el dinero suficiente Burnt-** Dijo Arrow, el chico de piel gris y cabello morado con desinterés

 **-Por supuesto que lo tengo, ¿crees que me gasto todo mi dinero en drogas?... como otros-** Dijo Burnt en un tono arrogante mientras se acercaba a los senos de Rarity y los apretaba con su mano

 **-No esperes que te crea-**

La Chica de piel blanca solo podía sollozar, ya que su situación no le permitían defenderse de ninguna forma ni mucho menos evitarlo. Mientras la mujer continuaba con su trabajo sin prestarles atención a los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban, con sus manos realizo su trabajo, sacándole gritos de desesperación a su víctima, pero su mirada que hasta ahora era de satisfacción se transformó en una de molestia al ver lo que tenía enfrente

 **-Esto no me lo esperaba-** Dijo con seriedad alejándose de la mesa yendo directo a los estantes

 **-¿Que sucede con ella?-** Pregunto Arrow sin mucho interés realmente

 **-No…. White no me digas que ella…-**

 **-¡Esta ramera no es virgen, se ve muy claro aquí… es más creo ella está más usada que yo!-** dijo White con molestia en su voz y en su mirada

 **-Que sorpresa-** Dijo Arrow sarcásticamente ocultando una sonrisa **–¿Enserio creían que una niña rica de su belleza aun seria pura?... que ingenuos-**

 **-A esta edad con tal nivel de uso… no me imagino la cantidad de novios que la usaron-** Dijo White

Rarity por más que quería ocultarlo estaba sonrojada como un tomate, no era suficiente el hecho de que estuviera expuesta en su totalidad además de revisar precisamente su lado más privado y vergonzoso, uno que ella luchaba por ocultar siempre, ahora revelado. Ya no trataba de soltarse, ahora estaba más quieta llena de vergüenza.

La mujer de piel blanca se acercó a un cajón de un mueble cercano, donde saco de uno de un estuche que contenía tres espéculos de tres tamaños diferentes cada uno más grande que el otro, con sus manos tomo el mediano con el cual lo introdujo en la vagina de la chica blanca

-MMMMPHHH- Grito Rarity en su desesperación al entrar esa cosa profanar su parte más íntima, más que por el dolor y la incomodidad de sentirse violada

La mujer con el especulo procedió a accionar acomodar el artefacto para mantener abierto el conducto vaginal de la chica, con el cual mediría que tan estrecha era aún, con cada movimiento Rarity sentía su mundo destrozarse y entre más se abría ese aparato un dolor más fuerte comenzaba a generarse, con desesperación tarto de soltarse

 **-Que decepción, esperaba algo mejor de ella-** Dijo White retirando el especulo de la chica, y regresándolo a su lugar, solo para después tomando una jeringa de gran tamaño **–Esa medida indica que lo ha hecho incluso más de 30 veces-**

 **-Esa sí que es una puta jajaja-** Se burló Arrow

 **-¡Naaa! eso solo me garantiza que será toda mía jeje, esas chicas son difíciles para que paguen por ellas… ¿Qué decías Arrow?-** decía con arrogancia el joven Burnt mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su cara

 **-Por mi puedes quédatela se ve que te gustan las cosas de segunda mano-** contesto Arrow **–Yo tengo a la mía reservada jeje y ella si es virgen-**

 **-Suerte-** dijo Burnt sin mucho interés

 **-Bueno ¡Basta de estupideces! -** Dijo White con la muestra de sangre ya en sus manos **–Eh terminado con ella llévensela a los dormitorios-**

Sin decir más el joven Arrow procedió a dormir a Rarity con el cloroformo, llevándosela de ahí dormida directo al mismo lugar donde ya se encontraban las demás.

En ese momento con White, acababa de llegar una joven de piel color lila y cabello morado

 **-Al fin llegas Starlight, porque te tardaste ya he terminado con las recién llegadas-** dijo White con fastidio

 **-Lo siento, me habían encargado vigilar a Sunset, aun no despierta se ve que la golpearon fuerte-** Dijo la chica de cabello Morado con turquesa **–Pero si ya terminaste no necesitaras mi ayuda-**

 **-No digas tonterías, comienza de una vez, ya sabes cuales son, solo inventa una buena descripción y estará listo-**

 **-Como digas, y ya no te estreses o te verás aún más vieja de lo que ya estas-** dijo Starlight saliendo del cuarto con molestia dejando detrás de si a una molesta White

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios, dos de las cinco chicas hasta ahora ya habían despertado, Rainbow quien había sido la primera y Pinkie pie la segunda en ser revisada y la segunda en despertar, se mostraba tranquila y quieta mientras que Rainbow era todo lo contrario no podía dejar de sentí la necesidad de golpear a esos jóvenes de piel gris

 **-Yo misma les enseñare con quien se metieron-** Dijo Rainbow viendo hacia la puerta con molestia **– solo deja que entren por esa puerta y ya verán quien gana-**

Rainbow y Pinkie pie estaban vestidas con una blusa blanca y un mini short de mezclilla, ropa que les habían dado las dos chicas que la habían recibido dormida

 **-¿Rainbow verdad? No te recomendaría que hagas eso-** Dijo Mine, la chica de piel color crema y cabello azul marino

 **-Yo tampoco lo recomiendo-** Dijo de igual forma Kary **–Eso hombres tienen la autoridad de castigarnos si causamos problemas-**

 **-A si… ¡Pues si quieren problemas se los daré yo misma! -** Dijo Rainbow levantándose de donde estaba sentada, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como leona **enjaulada -¡¿Quién se han creído que son?!**

Las dos chicas con la misma vestimenta solo se vieron entre sí, sus miradas reflejaban algo de angustian ante esas palabras, a su lado Pinkie estaba sentada con una mirada baja y deprimida

 **-Se repetirán de habernos hecho esto, ¡¿Me oyeron?! -** grito Rainbow hacia la puerta

 **-Rainbow…-** Se escuchó la voz de Pinkie su voz era apagada y triste **–Por favor ya no grites…-**

 **-Lo siento, pero… es que no puedo contener esta ira que siento-** Dijo Rainbow sin siquiera ver a su amiga fiestera.

Pinkie no contesto nada, solo continuo con su depresión en aumento, en ese momento sintió la mano de una de las chicas ponerse en su hombro, siendo esta del mismo tono de rosa que ella, pero su cabello era castaño, no emitía palabras, pero su sonrisa ayudaba

En ese momento las puertas del dormitorio se abrieron, entrando Arrow con Rarity en sus hombros como si un costal de papas se tratase, Rainbow al verlos fue directo hacia el con malas intenciones, pero Burnt se adelanto

 **-A donde crees que vas preciosa-** Dijo Burnt atravesándose en el camino de Rainbow, la mencionada con furia se disponía a taclearlo, pero al intentarlo el chico saco un arma eléctrica que uso contra Rainbow

 **-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** Rainbow cayó al suelo adolorida, esas descargas eran más que suficientes para dejar fuera de combate a un hombre, más a una jovencita

 **-Hay no…-** Susurro Kary con miedo ante lo que vio

 **-Acostúmbrate a escuchar sus gritos-** Fue lo que le dijo Mine como consuelo

 **-Jaja tu nunca aprender verdad, veremos que tanto te gustan las descargas-** Dijo Burnt con burla

Las tres chicas solo desviaban su mirada con pesar, aunque quisieran no podían hacer nada contra esos jóvenes

Arrow dejo a Rarity en la siguiente cama vacía, cubriéndola con la sabana y dirigiéndose a la salida pasando de lado de Rainbow sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención, saliendo del salón junto con su compañero

 **-¿Rarity?-** Dijo Pinkie al acercarse a su amiga, viéndola sin ropa, sin decir nada más una lagrima salió de la chica fiestera

Rainbow desde el suelo veía a su amiga, estando triste y ella con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, en ese momento las dos chicas de acercaron a Rainbow para ayudarla a levantarse

 **-Vamos arriba-** Dijo Mine dándole la mano a Rainbow, al sostenerse Rainbow se levantó y camino con dificultad a la cama más cercana

 **-¿Estas mejor?-** Pregunto Kary con inocencia

 **-Claro que no… desgraciados… no pueden adueñarse de nosotras…-** decía la chica de piel azul con enojo y dificultad

 **-Si pueden, ya lo han hecho con todas aquí-** dijo Mine viendo a su alrededor, haciendo más evidente la gran cantidad de jovencitas y mujeres cautivas en ese lugar, Rainbow también dio una mirada por toda esa gran sala llena de camas, una ocupadas y otras aun sin dueña, todas ahí se veían tristes, pero a la vez, pasivas y tranquilas

 **-Por qué… ¿cómo es que aceptaron tan fácil esto? -** Pregunto Rainbow sorprendida de lo que veía

 **-Nadie aquí quería terminar en este lugar, es un infierno… pero una vez entrando aquí solo hay tres caminos-** Dijo Kary bajando su cabeza

 **-¿tres?-** Pregunto Rainbow intrigada tratando de imaginar las respuestas

 **-Así es… tres… la primera que es tratar de escapar y morir en el intento-** Dijo Mine en voz baja

 **-O la dos… Vivir en las celdas siempre causando problemas y siendo grosera, estando acostumbradas a ser siempre castigadas-** dijo Kary

 **-O aceptar la vida aquí, ser simplemente una esclava sexual-** Dijo Mine **–Nosotras hemos escogido esta última, solo así se sobrevive aquí sin ser lastimadas-**

Rainbow vio a sus amigas, la mayoría dormidas y Pinkie pie alado d Rarity soltando lagrimas amargas, solo para terminar recordando a Sunset

 **-No puedo aceptar esto, no podemos-** Dijo Rainbow con desesperación, como respuesta Mine y Kary se limitaron a bajar su cabeza casi adivinando lo que pasaría

 **-Mucha suerte para ustedes-** dijo al final Kary a la nada en voz baja, siendo más una afirmación para las cinco chicas que solo para Rainbow

Las horas pasaron y las chicas comenzaba a esperar, todas sintiéndose mareadas y con malestar no solo en sus cuerpos sino también en su ser al ser antes invadidas por esa mujer, siendo revisadas y etiquetadas como si de ganado se tratasen.

Rainbow no podía dejar de pensar en tratar de buscar una forma de escapar de ese lugar, mientras que las demás permanecían serradas en sí mismas, sintiéndose sucias por hacer sido tocadas por esa mujer blanca. Siendo Rarity la que más afectada estaba.

La tarde estaba cayendo, comenzando a oscurecer, las calles en la ciudad estaban casi vacías en su totalidad, no parecía que nadie estuviera de humor para salir, y lo que antes fue la escuela Canterlot, ahora solo restaban los pocos muros en pie, que después de todo un día de ser retirados, ahora serian finalmente demolidos para comenzar con la construcción de las nuevas instalaciones de la escuela.

Estaba oscureciendo y en los alrededores de la estatua de Canterlot High estaba completamente solo, a excepción de una chica de cabello oscuro y lentes acompañada de su fuel mascota, los cuales esperaban a alguien.

 **-Hemos esperado por horas, ya debería haber llegado Twilight-** Dijo Spike desde su haciendto cerca de la chica de lentes, quien cargaba en sus manos el diario de su amiga

 **-Lo se Spike, pero ella dijo que llegaría lo más antes posible, seguro estará ocupada con alga-** deja salir un suspiro para calmarse **–No debe de tardar-**

 **-Eso espero… Me estoy quedando dormido aquí-** dijo Spike dando vueltas en su lugar, solo para terminar dormido alado de su ama

Twilight y Spike permanecían sentado a una distancia aceptable de los escombros, a varios metros de distancia manteniendo su vista fija en la base de la estatua esperando a su doble.

El tiempo paso y la Princesa aun no llegaba, Twilight comenzaba a desesperarse, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando en ese instante, de la base de la estatua se fue generando un resplandor, del cual termino por salir la Princesa Twilight

 **-Al fin llego, Spike despierta-** Dijo Twilight presurosa moviendo a su amigo para que despertara, solo para después correr hacia la otra Twilight del mundo pony, pero al llegar la encontró viendo el desastre frente a la estatua **-¿Twilight?...-**

 **-Esto es...-** Decía la princesa Twilight petrificada, mientras contemplaba lo que antes fue la escuela Canterlot, su contraparte se acercó para poner su mano en el hombro de su doble

 **-Así es como termino la escuela después del incendio… muchos dicen que detonaron explosivos dentro… y después todo se consumió en llamas-** Dijo la Twilight de lentes

 **-Y… estás segura que no encontraron nada entre todo… esto-** Dijo La princesa Twilight señalando con su mirada lo poco que quedo de la estructura

 **-No… los rescatistas no encontraron nada, y nadie vio si salieron… es como si se hubieras esfumado, yo personalmente regresé a buscarlas, pero no encontré más que el diario de Sunset…-** Dijo con pesar la Twilight Humana, la cual a pesar de ya haber conocido a su contraparte pony aún se sentía algo rara al hablarse a si misma, la princesa devolvió su vista a la científica

 **-Sunset me había contado de unos cristales mágicos… y que tu tenías uno propio-** Dijo la princesa

 **-Lo tengo, pero no lo había usado desde hace mucho, las demás también los tenían, pero… no puedo entender que paso…-**

En ese momento llego a donde las dos chicas el pequeño can algo somnoliento, quien al llegar noto lo tenso del ambiente

 **-chicas, creo que debemos irnos, no es bueno que estemos aquí alguien podría vernos-** dijo Spike

 **-Tienes Razón, Twil… ahhh… Princesa…-**

 **-Espera… Spike-** Dijo la princesa viendo al pequeño can con una sonrisa

 **-¿Yo?-** Dijo Spike señalándose a si mismo con duda

-Si… Puedes rastrearlas… cierto, eres un perro- Dijo La princesa esperanzada

 **-En… Ahh si claro… Aguarda un momento-** Spike comenzó a avanzar olfateando el aire, seguido del césped comenzando a avanzar **–Esto huele a azufre…-**

 **-¿Azufre?...-** Pregunto la princesa

 **-Claro… Azufre,** **Elemento químico, de número atómico 16, masa atómica 32,064 y símbolo "** _ **S**_ **" es un no metal de color amarillo pálido y olor desagradable que se encuentra en la naturaleza tanto en forma libre como combinado con otros elementos-** Dijo Twilight del mundo humano

 **-Oh si, Es cierto,** **el dióxido de azufre se libera a la atmósfera en la combustión de combustibles fósiles como el gas, el petróleo y el carbón, o en este caso un explosivo…-** Dijo la princesa a continuación de su doble compartiendo una sonrisa con la misma

 **-Si eso lo que sea, hay mucho de ese olor en el ambiente y en el suelo… me es difícil encontrar un rastro…-** Dijo Spike deteniendo su búsqueda

 **-Inténtalo un poco más, tal vez logres encontrar algo-** dijo Twilight suplicante a su mascota

 **-Está bien… veamos-** Dijo Spike resignado y volviendo su nariz al suelo mientras avanzaba en los alrededores de los escombros seguido de las dos gemelas Sparkle

 **-¿Conoces la tabla periódica de los elementos?-** Pregunto la princesa a su doble

 **-Por supuesto, lo estudie desde primaria, se todo sobre los 119 elementos que contiene-** Contesto la científica Twilight con orgullo

 **-¡¿119?!... ¿Enserio?, En Equestria solo hay alrededor de 50-** Dijo la princesa Twilight con asombro

 **-¿QUE? No pudo creerte, aquí se descubren más cada dia-**

 **-Wow-**

Mientras las dos Twilights hablaban el pequeño Spike recorría todo el campus que por alguna razón no había sido consumido, llegando a una parte donde al parecer había encontrado algo pues se había detenido en un punto

 **-Bingo… huele a pastel-** Dijo Spike a las dos Twilight que aún no salían de su conversación **-¡CHICAS!-** Grito Spike llamando al fin la atención de las gemelas

 **-Oh, Spike lo siento, ¿encontraste algo? -** Pregunto la Twilight científica

 **-Creo que si… en esta área hay un aroma a pastel, pero solo eso…-** Dijo Spike dudoso

 **-Es Pinkie-** Dijo Twilight humana **– Seguro estuvo por aquí, pero… ¿Qué estaría haciendo fuera de la escuela? -**

 **-Espera…-** Spike comenzó a avanzar otra vez, con su nariz olfateaba al aire y el suelo **–Eso es… si… ¡Es el perfume de Rarity!... pero… ¿esto es?... ¡¿QUE?!-** Grito exaltado el cachorro morado

 **-¿Qué sucede Spike?-** Pregunto la princesa Twilight

 **-Detecto perfume de hombre mesclado con el perfume de Rarity… ¡¿Alguien se atrevió a tocarla?!-** Decía Spike exaltado y notablemente enojado

 **-¿Dices que alguien la toco?-** Volvió a preguntar la princesa

 **-Si sus aromas están mesclados es la única explicación, al parecer hay mucho de ese perfume de hombre alrededor mesclado con el azufre-** Dijo Spike

 **-Esto no tiene sentido… estoy segura que hubo más de un joven que uso perfume y que se acercó a Rarity… esto no lleva a nada-** Dijo La Twilight humana

 **-Puede que encontremos algo más, vamos-** Dijo La princesa Twilight avanzando por su cuenta buscando cualquier señal en el suelo que pudiera ayudarlas, es cuando llega a lo que era la puerta trasera de la escuela **-¿Qué es esto?-** Pregunto en voz alta, esperando a que su gemela llegara

 **-¿Qué cosa princesa?-** Pregunto Twilight humana

 **-Esto…-** Señalo las marcas de llantas en el césped de la cancha, marcas que evidentemente un transporte pesado había dejado

 **-Solo son marcas de neumáticos derrapando… o acelerando-** Contesto Spike despreocupado

 **-¿Un auto?-** Pregunto la princesa

 **-Puede ser de algún alumno, pero… no está permitido ingresar vehículos a la cancha escolar-** Dijo la Twilight científica

 **-Esto se pone cada vez más raro, y no estamos llegando a nada-** Dijo a princesa Twilight desesperada

 **-Saben chicas, creo que deberíamos irnos está comenzando oscurecer, y estar aquí a solas puede ser peligroso-** dijo Spike quedando en medio de las dos Twilight

 **-Es cierto… podemos investigar mañana, princesa… puedes quedarte en el departamento de Sunset, y también podemos buscar ahí-** Dijo Twilight humana

 **-¿El departamento de Sunset?-**

 **-Yo tengo una copia de la llave, me la dio para emergencias y esto…-** se dejó salir un suspiro **-Esto es más que una emergencia-**

 **-Lo entiendo, vamos entonces, tal vez encontremos algo… ehh…-**

 **-Jeje Solo dime Twilight-** Dijo La Twilight humana con una sonrisa

 **-Está bien-** Contesto la princesa siguiendo a su doble

La Noche al fin callo, y las dos gemelas Sparkle fueron directo al departamento de Sunset, donde por el momento las dos Twilight se quedarían a hacer inteligencia y tratara de descubrir que paso con sus amigas.

Mientras tanto, lejos de la ciudad, situada en medio de dos grandes cerros, se encontraba una entrada secreta donde solo los más ricos y prestigiosos clientes tenían conocimiento exacto, donde al parecer los hombres adinerados buscaban un rato de diversión y satisfacer su celo.

En lo más profundo de ese lugar en un sótano donde nadie entraba ni salía sin permiso, se encontraban los dormitorios, divididos en tres grandes salas con un alrededor de 40 mujeres cada una, todas preparándose para una noche más de trabajo, dándose un buen baño, buscando la vestimenta adecuada y otras, retocando su maquillaje.

Como era costumbre las mujeres, por cuenta propia se reglaban y se mantenían listas para cualquiera que las buscara, pero como ya era más que costumbre era normal que la más nueva mercancía se negara a aceptar su nueva vida, tal era el caso de Rainbow y las demás, quienes ahora despiertas y sin nada más que unos destrozados orgullos se encontraban en los dormitorios sin prestar atención a nadie.

Pero en otro lugar de esa misma mansión, más precisamente en las partes más escondidas y custodiadas, se encontraban las celdas, lugar donde varias mujeres estaban encerradas, castigadas de tal forma que las dejaban sin comer ni beber nada durante tres días, en una calda reducida y sin siquiera una banca para sentarse, rodeada de excremento viejo y nuevo, pues en una vez en esas celdas no las dejaban salir ni siquiera para hacer sus necesidades.

Pero el caso de Sunset, que no había despertado hasta ya hace una hora era diferente, ella estaba atada a una silla, en un cuarto más grande que además de la silla tenían un gran estante con cajones y una cama matrimonial.

Sunset ya hace rato que había despertado, había estado forcejeando entre las cuerdas que la aprisionaban y gritando por ayuda, más nadie hacia caso a su llamado, ahora ella estaba quieta esperando que a cualquiera que entrara por esa puerta.

De pronto la puerta del cuarto fue abierta de golpe, por donde entraron dos de los jóvenes de piel gris, siendo diferenciados solo pro su color de cabello, uno tenía de color Anaranjado oscuro y el otro color amarillo pálido. Estos dos jóvenes entraron al cuarto seguido de la misma mujer de piel blanca.

 **-Baya, baya, baya… Sunset Shimmer, que gusto volver a verte-** Dijo la mujer de piel blanca en un claro tono de burla a la chica atada, las tres entidades avanzaron hasta quedar frente Sunset quien los veía sorprendida y a la vez tratando de esconder este último nerviosa

 **-¿Volver?... Yo no los conozco, Nuca antes los había visto en mi vida ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? -** Pregunto Sunset, haciendo que su voz sonara más fuerte, clara señal de enojo

 **-Si tratas de evitar tu castigo estas muy equivocada, el Amo Killer está furioso contigo, nos ah ordenado que te demos el suficiente castigo para que ya nunca te queden ganas de escapar de aquí-** Dijo White con una sonrisa

 **-Aja…-** Contesto con desinterés la chica atada

 **-¡¿Aja?!... ¡Que te está pasando niña ¿que no entiendes que de este cuarto no saldrás bien librada?!-** Dijo White molesta

 **-Mejor escucha lo que diré… ¡Yo nunca los había visto en mi vida, nunca había visto este lugar, no se para que me han traído aquí no la razón de que me tengas atada, y tampoco se la razón por la que ese supuesto "Amo" me quiere castigar! -** Grito Sunset con todas sus fuerzas casi logrando mover su cuerpo de las ataduras, pero aun así no tardo en recibir un golpe en su estómago de parte de uno de los chicos

 **-Aghhhhhh-** Exclamo Sunset sintiendo su cuerpo encorvarse por el golpe

 **-Eres solo una perra que debe aprender a respetar a su dueño, no vendrás aquí a gritarnos Sunset-** Volvió a hablar White esta ves realmente molesta

Sunset no respondió nada, aun recuperaba el aire que le había sacado ese último golpe

 **-Lograste escaparte la última vez, pero ahora no volverás a ver siquiera la luz del día-** dijo uno de los jóvenes, siendo este de cabello amarillo pálido

 **-Ahora no eres más que una simple prostituta, lo eras antes de salir de aquí y lo seguirás siendo-** Dijo e otro joven, este de cabello color anaranjado oscuro

 **-Yo… ah… ¿prostituta? -** Sunset hablaba con dificultad **–No se dé que demonios me están hablando-**

 **-¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¿vas a fingir amnesia ahora? -** Pregunto White acercándose a Sunset y tomando sus mejillas con sus dedos enterrando sus largas uñas en la carne color crema de Sunset

 **-Ahhhh...-** Sunset trato de soltarse del agarre de la mujer, pero le fue imposible al ser apretada con más fuerza **–AHHHHHHHH-**

 **-¡Continua diciendo estupideces y tu castigo será más severo y doloroso!-**

 **-Pero es la verdad…. Ahhhh…. Yo nunca… eh sido prostituta nunca eh estado aquí-** Continuaba diciendo Sunset en su defensa, esto solo le produjo otra fuerte bofetada **–Ahhh-**

 **-¡DEJA DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES SUNSET!-** Termino estallando en furia esta mujer, arrebatándole a su compañero de cabello amarillo el arma eléctrica usándola contra Sunset directo en su seno izquierdo

 **-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

 **-¡CONTINUA MIENTIEDO PERRA INFELIZ CONTINUA!-** Gritaba la mujer manteniendo la descarga activa, provocándole a Sunset un dolor insoportable en todo su cuerpo iniciando en una de sus partes más sensibles de toda mujer

Después de 3 lasrgos minutos de sufrimiento para Sunset, la descarga al fin se detuvo, el cuerpo de la chica de pelo de fuego se movía involuntaria y erráticamente, su boca no podía emitir palabras, solo quejidos de dolor

 **-Continua mintiendo así podre terminar de cocinarte perra-** Dijo White con sus ojos contraídos por la ira, los dos jóvenes indiferentes de lo que pasaba solo se mantenían a una distancia prudente de la mujer, sin inmutarse por el dolor a la chica de piel crema **-¡VAMOS HABLA MALDITA! CONTINUA HABALNDO ASI PODRE MATARTE DE UNA VEZ-**

Pero Sunset no hablaba más, había quedado petrificada por el dolor y además su boca no emitía palabra, aunque quisiera

 **-La descarga fue muy fuerte White-** Dijo el joven de cabello amarillo

 **-¡Tu cállate Sword!-** Contesto White furiosa viendo al chico con una mirada asesina regresando esa misma mirada a Sunset

 **-Las ordenes no son matarla White-** Dijo esta vez el joven de cabello naranja oscuro

 **-Je, Tal vez no Blade, pero el caso es lastimarla ASI QUE ME DA IGUAL SI MUERE EN EL PROCESO-**

 **-DETENTE WHITE SOUL-** Se escuchó la gruesa y fuerte voz de un hombre entrara a cuarto y gritar a la mujer de piel blanca, esta al escucharlo se detuvo de golpe quedase prácticamente como una estatua, sin voltear solo se alejó de la silla en la que Sunset estaba atada

 **-Señor Black Killer-** Dijo Blade con respeto dando un par de pasos atrás al igual que su compañero al tener la presencia del que era el dueño de toda la mansión

 **-White Soul-** Dijo e señor Killer acercándose a la mujer quedando frente a Sunset quien mantenía su cabeza baja y respirando con agitación **–¿Qué significa esto?... Sunset-** Su voz era gruesa y profunda y demasiado fría, pero a pesar de esto Sunset no contestaba

 **-Señor Killer, esta perra niega rotundamente que había estado en este lugar-** dijo White con recelo **–Yo creo que ya se volvió loca, y en sus palabras está completamente convencida de eso-**

 **-por qué es la verdad-** Se escuchó la voz débil de Sunset **–Yo nuca estuve aquí… antes-**

 **-Lo ve… está loca debería…-**

 **-Silencio White-** Interrumpió el hombre de piel azul grisáceo y cabello plateado **-Al fin has vuelto niña, LOGRASTE ESCAPAR DE MIS TERRNOS Y DE ESTA MANCION… PERO… Aun así… Te estás haciendo la loca… dime…¿Por qué niegas todo mi linda chica de fuego?, acaso ya estas delirando siquiera antes de que comience el infierno-** se dirigió a Sunset directamente pero esta no contestaba

En ese momento los Blade se acercó a Sunset, sujetando su cabello con fuerza hacia atrás para que le diera la cara al dueño de la mansión.

 **-CONTESTA-** grito en su cara el hombre de piel Azul

 **-¿Qué quiere que le diga… si no es capaz de creerme?-** Dijo Sunset con dificultad y una mirada de dolor

Una bofetada más le fue propinada de parte del joven Sword, bofetada de la cual solo se escuchó un leve quejido ahogado

 **-Aun miente… no deja de decir idioteces como esas señor-** dijo White molesta por las palabras de Sunset

 **-¡ARROW!-** Llamo el hombre hacia la puerta, por la cual entro inmediatamente el joven de piel gris y cabello morado

 **-Que desea señor-** Contesto el joven

 **-TRAE A LAS NUEVAS AHORA-** Dijo el señor Killer muy fuerte para que Sunset escuchara bien

 **-Como diga señor-** Dijo el joven Arrow retirándose del lugar dejando a una Sunset confundida, pero de pronto y como si de un balde de agra fría se tratase reacciono casi al instante ante esas palabras

 **-¿que?... ¿Nuevas? -** Menciono Sunset con voz débil su cara dejaba ver su expresión de sombro, ya que lo que había escuchado solo podía significar una cosa **–Chicas-**

 **-Así es preciosa… ¡Nuevas! ¡JAJAJA TU NO SERAS LA UNICA QUE SUFRIRA! -** Dijo el señor Black Killer en forma de grito a Sunset, burlándose en su cara al igual que la mujer de nombre White, ya que, al fin de todo, Sunset no sería la única que recibiría castigo ese día.

 **Nota del Autor: En el siguiente capítulo habrá lemon garantizado. ¿Quién les gustaría que fuera violada primero?**

 **Claro después de Sunset.**


	4. Chapter 4

La noche continuaba su curso en la mansión del señor Killer, los chicos de piel gris habían ido por las amigas de Sunset a los dormitorios, mientras que ella continuaba a merced del dueño de la mansión y de esa mujer de piel blanca mal encarada.

El Joven Blade sostenía con fuerza el cabello de Sunset para que esta le diera la cara al hombre de piel azul grisáceo, el cual la miraba fríamente

 **-Entonces aseguras que nunca has estado aquí niña ¿Eh?-** Pregunto Black Killer con recelo **–Nadie nunca había logra escapar de este lugar o salir con vida, ¿porque tu serias la excepción?-**

 **-Yo…-** Trataba de hablar Sunset, pero no sentía las fuerzas **-…Estoy segura… que me están confundiendo…-**

 **-¡¿NOS ESTAS LLAMANDO IDIOTAS?!-** Exploto White furiosa

 **-¡NO!-** Sunset grito como pudo ante esa pregunta

 **-¡ENTONCES HABLA CON LA VERDAD, ADMITE QUE PERDISTE, QUE LOGRAMOS DAR CONTIGO, QUE TERMINARAS MUERTA!-** Gritaba con furia esta mujer

 **-Yo no soy esa Sunset que buscaban… Yo no soy-** Dijo Sunset desesperada con una mueca de dolor pues el joven Blade la apretaba más fuerte de su cabello

 **-ESTAS MINTIENDO-** Volvió a gritar White

 **-¡Claro que no!… ¡No miento… es la verdad! -** Regreso Sunset, pero su voz ahora estaba en un tono más bajo debido al dolor del agarre que le aplicaba el joven de piel gris y cabello naranja oscuro

 **-Esto no tiene sentido señor Killer, Sunset se ha vuelto loca no debería dejarla viva, se escapó y de no ser por las habilidades de Golden y los chicos para encontrarla y traerla en este momento la policía estaría sobre esta mansión-** Dijo con prepotencia la mujer de piel blanca, mirando con odio a Sunset quien ya no sentía fuerzas para resistirse o gritar mas

 **-Estoy más que consiente de eso White, por eso el castigo no será normal ni estándar, este será diferente y a otro nivel-** Dijo el señor Killer, dándose la vuelta hacia una puerta que conducía a un cuarto secundario y alado de esta puerta había un gran espejo que cubría casi toda la pared de arriba hacia abajo, el señor regreso su vista a Sunset con una maliciosa sonrisa y unos ojos penetrantes **–Blade, Sword-**

Los dos mencionados vieron a su jefe directa y seriamente, esperando cualquier orden que este les diera.

 **-¿Qué comience la fiesta señor?-** Pregunto White con voz baja y esperanzada esperando siquiera una palaba de su jefe con una sonrisa sombría.

 **-Jajaja Exacto-** El hombre de cabello color plata dio una enorme sonrisa después de pronunciar estas palabras, los demás presentes también sintieron ese deseo de sonreír, ya que lo que harían lo disfrutarían

 **-¿Que quieren hacerme ahora?¿Matarme?-** Pregunto Sunset alzando su mirada mostrando determinación a no dejarse caer

 **-¿MATARTE? JA… ¡ESO SERIA TENERTE PIEDAD! -** Contesto White mientras se alejaba de ellos y de entre los cajones del enorme mueble del cuarto, sacaba un maletín enorme, que llevo a la cama, abriéndolo y sacando un collar con un aparato adherido al mismo **–Nosotros te haremos sufrir perra-**

Acto seguido la mujer procedió a poner el collar a Sunset en su cuello, ajustándolo para que quedara ajustado, pero no demasiado, sacando después de la maleta un control

 **-¿Que planean con eso?-** Pregunto Sunset sin dejar de ver con ira a la mujer de cabello café y negro

 **-¿De verdad quieres saber?-** Respondió la mujer, activando unos botones del control, haciendo que el collar que llevaba Sunset reaccionara al instante mandando en la chica una descarga eléctrica

 **-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!-** Sunset se retorció entre las amarras al instante, Blade soltó el cabello de la chica dejando que se retorciera del dolor, al terminar la descarga ella se quedó más quieta

 **-¿Te gusto perrita?-** Pregunto Sword burlonamente acercándose a Sunset con una navaja en su manos derecha, Sunset por su parte no contesto a esta pregunta quedándose callada

 **-Desátenla, es hora de divertirnos chicos, White, tu cuidaras que obedezca-** Dijo el señor Killer comenzando a desabrocharse los botones del saco que llevaba, dirigiéndose a la cama

Los dos jóvenes de piel gris procedieron a quietar de enzima las cuerdas que retenían a Sunset a la silla, al estar completamente suelta Sunset trato de defenderse de ellos. Al estar de pie trato de golpearos, pero al instante recibió una breve, pero sorpresiva y dolorosa descarga eléctrica de parte del collar controlado por White

 **-¡Ahhhhh!... eres… una…demente-** Dijo Sunset a White quien solo contesto con otra descarga **-¡Ahhhhhh!-**

 **-Sabes Sunset, disfrutare esto tanto como ellos lo harán-** Dijo White con malicia sosteniendo el control en su mano y agitándolo frente a Sunset en son de burla, sacándole a la chica de cabello de fuego una mirada de odio

 **-Comencemos de una vea muchachos, esta noche la pasaremos increíble con esta perra faldera-** Dijo el señor Killer con calma, está por su parte ya se había quietado la camisa manteniéndose con su pantalón de vestir

En ese momento los dos jóvenes de piel gris, tomaron a Sunset de sus brazos bruscamente y a jalones la llevaron hacia la cama con el señor Killer, quien quedo parado alado de la cama, mientras que con su mano acariciaba su miembro por encima de su pantalón

 **-Jeje, esto será interesante-** Dijo Blade portando una sonrisa

 **-Tu nos servirás de diversión esta noche-** Dijo Sword mientras soltaba a Sunset de su brazo al igual que Blade

Sunset al verse el centro de atención de tres hombres que comenzaban a quietarse la ropa comprendió lo que pasaría, cosa que no estaría dispuesta a dejarse obligar.

 **-Están locos si creen que tendré algo con ustedes asquerosos-** Dijo Sunset con repudio pero al intentar moverse para bajarse de la cama una descarga sacudió su cuerpo **-¡Ahhhhh!**

 **-No estás en posición de mandar nada perra, harás lo que se te ordena de lo contrario te matare a puras descargas-** Dijo White a Sunset mostrando el control que esta poseía en la mano y que era la responsable de activar esos castigos tan dolorosos, Pero Sunset por su parte no se inmutaba ante esas afirmaciones

 **-No me importa ¡Mátame si quieres, no accederé a nada con este asqueroso animal! -**

Sin previo aviso un latigazo azoto la espalda de Sunset, esta sintió el dolor, pero este al ser por encima de su ropa no fue tan doloroso como lo sería si estuviera sin ropa, el joven que llevaba el látigo en su mano no era más que Sword

 **-Cállate de una puta vez perra ¡Vas a hacer todo lo que te digamos de lo contrario serás castigada! ¡AHORA QUIETATE LA ROPA! -** Ordeno el señor Killer quien continuaba acariciando su miembro ahora más abultado por debajo de la ropa, más que claro que comenzaba a crecer su erección.

 **-Nunca, Nunca… AHHHHHH-** Hablaba Sunset con firmeza, solo para ser interrumpida por otra descarga ahora más fuerte, generando un intenso dolor en su víctima, quien solo podía retorcerse en su lugar

 **-¡Obedece!-** grito White desde su lugar **-¡Quítate la ropa ahora!-**

 **-Hazlo perra queremos verte mejor-** Dijo Blade jalando a Sunset de su cabello con brusquedad acercándola a el **–HAZLO AHORA-**

 **-Nunca… Nunca lo hare… prefiero estar muerta-** Dijo Sunset soportando el dolor que sentía de agarre de su agresor

 **-¡Eres una….!-** White estaba a punto de activar otra descarga de electricidad mucho más fuerte, pero fue detenida con una señal del señor Killer

 **-Aun no White… Jejeje Sunset querida-** Este hombre de cabello plata se acercó hasta quedar frente a Sunset tomando su barbilla para que lo viera a la cara **–No estas entendiendo nada, aquí solo eres un simple objeto que debe obedecer a sus dueños, si no lo hacer habrá consecuencias-**

 **-Ya me escucho… ¡Prefiero estar muestra que aceptar que tu asqueroso cuerpo tome el mío! -** Grito Sunset al señor en su cara, este furioso se alejó de ella

 **-¡Sujétenla!-** Ordeno Killer a los dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban, los cuales acatando su orden, uno dio un golpe al estómago de Sunset sacándole el aire para después entre los dos sujetarla con fuerza con sus manos, mientras que el dueño de la mansión dirigió su vista a la puerta que estaba alado del gran espejo **–¡ARROW! ¡TRAELAS AQUI! -**

Con este grito esta puerta adjunta fue abierta, dejando entrar a los demás 5 hombres de piel gris, cada una llevando sujetada a una de las amigas de Sunset, llevándolas a todas con sus manos esposadas en su espalda silenciadas con una mordaza en su boca.

Sunset quedo en Shock al ver a sus amigas frente a ella, trato de soltarse, pero White activo la siguiente descarga sacándole un grito desgarrador que sobresalto a las cinco chicas, las cuales, quisieron ir en su ayuda, pero su situación además de los hombres que las sujetaban se los impedían.

 **-Chicas…-** Susurro Sunset al terminar la descarga, estaba comenzando a perder fuerzas

 **-Qué curioso es esto cierto-** Dijo White viendo a Sunset y a las chicas **-¿Encontraste nuevas amigas perrita?**

 **-Que sorpresa… Estas… Son muy hermosas ¿no lo crees White? -** Dijo Killer dando pasos hasta llegar frente a las chicas, Rainbow y Applejack regresaban su mirada con odio mientras que las demás o veían con miedo

 **-Si que lo son señor, los clientes pagaran buena cantidad por chicas jóvenes y vírgenes como ellas-** Dijo

Sunset reaccionó al instante de escuchar esas palabras, trato de liberarse, pero no lograba ganar contra los dos hombres que la sujetaban.

 **-Están locos, como pueden hacer esto-** Dijo Sunset furiosa

 **-Tu misma las condenaste al hacerte amistad con ellas, al tratar de esconderte en esa escuelita de niños ricos, tu eres la culpable de que estén aquí-** Dijo White sin dejar de ver a Sunset con su mirada de burla, Sunset trataba de ignorarla estando más preocupada por sus amigas

 **-No… ¡No se atrevan a hacerles daño! -** Grito Sunset desde su posición

 **-¿Y por qué no deberíamos?… Toda mujer que llega a esta mansión se vuelve de mi total propiedad, Yo soy el dueño de todas, ¡Yo hago con mis cosas lo que se me da la puta gana!-** Dijo Killer desde su posición, caminando frente a las cinco chicas viéndolas a todas y cada una de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en la última, siendo esta de cabello rosa pálido **–Je esta en especial es una verdadera lindura-** Dijo acercando su mano al asustado rostro Fluttershy quien trato de alejarse con mucho miedo pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano –Si Sunset no quiere cooperar tendré que quedarme con esta de aquí por esta noche-

Todas la demás reaccionaron al instante, Rainbow y Applejack usaron todas sus fuerzas para soltarse, o gritarle como se debía a ese hombre, pero no se les fue permitido por los hombres que las sostenían con fuerza y las mantenían en su lugar

 **-Que buena elección señor Killer-** Dijo White con burla, ensanchando más su sonrisa burlona mientras veía a Sunset

 **-¡No! ¡A ellas no las metan en esto! -** Grito Sunset

 **-Claro que sí, tú las metiste en esto recuérdalo siempre-** Dijo White con voz burlona

 **-No es verdad, ninguna de nosotras sabia de este lugar…¡Ahhhhh!-** Sunset fue interrumpida con otra fuerte descarga eléctrica, que al terminar la dejo reparando agitadamente

Las demás la veían horrorizadas, siendo Fluttershy la más asustada siendo en centro de atención del dueño de la mansión.

 **-¿Aun no lo entiendes verdad? continuas mintiendo descaradamente-** Comenzó a decir el señor Killer volviendo con Sunset **–Ya me arte que mientas de esa forma… ahora veras las consecuencias… ¡Hammer!-** Grito al joven que sostenía a Pinkie **–Prepara a esa perra que sostienes, será castigada ¡Que venga Dark Soul!-**

 **-De inmediato señor Killer-** Contesto Hammer dando unos pasos al frente llevando a una asustada Pinkie con él por enfrente, con ayuda de White, Pinkie fue esposada ahora con sus manos al frente de una pequeña argolla adherida al suelo, quedando en una poción baja arrodillada en el suelo con su cuerpo bajo

 **-¡No… PINKIE NO! NO LE HAGAN NADA-** Hablo Sunset desde lejos viendo a Pinkie en esa posición, por su parte Pinkie se mantenía quieta agachada en el suelo

 **-¡Estas son las consecuencias de no obedecer a lo que tu dueño te manda!-** Dijo el señor Killer quedando cerca de Pinkie, en ese momento entro otro hombre al cuarto, este de la misma edad adulta que White, de piel de un gris más oscuro que el de los demás, casi negro, con un caballo de color negro profundo, este hombre tenía una mirada fría y amenazante

 **-Eh llegado Señor Killer-** Dijo este con una voz de ultratumba muy intimidante perteneciente a este hombre de nombre Back Soul

El señor Killer sin contestar volteo a ver a Sunset con una sonrisa

 **-¡NO SE ATREVAN A HACERLE NADA A PINKIE, ELLAS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER AQUI!-** Grito Sunset en defensa de sus amigas, pero el dueño de la mansión no borro esa sonrisa al contrario solo la ensancho más regresando su atención al hombre de cabello negro

 **-Esta chica será castigada, no tengas piedad-** Dijo Killer al hombre señalando a la chica de piel rosa en el suelo

 **-Como ordene Señor-** Contesto Dark con respeto, tomado de uno de los cajones una fusta de gran tamaño

 **-¡NOOO!-** Grito Sunset des de su poción desesperada por soltarse e ir a ayudar a su amiga

Pinkie al ver que ese hombre se acercaba con esa cosa trato de alejarse, de zafarse de las esposas, de gritar y suplicar, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas de desesperación al no encontrar manera de impedir tal castigo

 **-¡NOOOOO! ¡NO SE ATRVAN, DEJENLA! -** Grito más fuerte la chica de cabello de fuego, mientras que las demás veían impotentes como ese hombre se acercaba a su amiga con una mirada asesina

 **-CALLA DE UNA VEA MALDITA TRAIDORA-** Dijo el señor Killer, quitando la mordaza de Pinkie, arrojándose al joven Blade quien al instante coloco con brusquedad la mordaza a Sunset quedando ahora sin poder hacer nada sujetada por esos dos hombres de piel gris

 **-Déjeme ir Por favor… yo no eh hecho nada-** Lloraba Pinkie pie desesperada y mus asustada por soltarse, pero estas personas que la rodeaban no le prestaban ni la más mínima atención

 **-HASLO AHORA DARK-** Grito Killer con furia, y Dark al instante comenzó a golpear en la espalda a la chica de piel rosa

 **-Ahhhhhh… No… Por favor Nooooo AHHHHHHHHH-** Gritaba Pinkie tratando de alejarse de su agresor, pero este continuaba con su cruel acto sin mostrar emoción alguna ante el dolor y sufrimiento de la chica fiestera.

Las demás chicas, no pudieron evitar sentirse enormemente imponte, sin poder ayudar o defender a su amiga fiestera, sin llegar a imaginar el dolor que está sintiendo.

 **-NNNNMMMM-** Trato de Gritar Sunset, pero la mordaza en su boca se lo impedía, sin más fuerza se dejó caer en los brazos de los dos chicos que la sujetaban, escuchando con dolor los gritos de súplica de su amiga Pinkie

 **-AHHHHHH… AHHHHHHHH-** Continuaba gritando Pinkie, sintiendo un intenso dolor a pesar de aun tener su ropa protegiendo al menos un poco de esa fusta, evitando laceraciones profundas, pero no el intenso dolor que provocaba

Después de 10 minutos de sufrimiento, los golpes se detuvieron dejando a una adolorida y muy lastimada Pinkie pie en el suelo, con su espalda casi al punto de estar entumida de tanto dolor y golpes, Rainbow veía a los dos hombres con una ira que a cada segundo iba en aumento, Sunset tenía su cabeza baja con lágrimas en sus ojos, y White, sonreía con satisfacción ante lo ocurrido.

El señor Killer, rio ante el sufrimiento de Pinkie, para después ir con Sunset y tomarla de su ara con brusquedad para que la viera a la cara.

 **-Esto-** Señalo a Pinkie en el suelo **–Fue por tu culpa, por no acatar órdenes de tu Amo-**

Sunset lo vea incapaz de responderle, las demás veían al dueño de la mansión con gran ira.

 **-Me ah gustado el espectáculo ¿A ti no Sunset? -** Pregunto White con su típica mirada y voz burlona, sin despegar su mirada de la chica **–Ver a esa perra suplicar me ah abierto e apetito de carne humana, ¿a usted no señor Killer? -**

 **-Por supuesto que si… Pero Sunset no quiere así que…-** Killer volteo a ver a Dark **–Continuaras con la siguiente Dark… STORM TRAELA AQUÍ AHORA ES TURNO DE ESA LINDURA DE CHICA-**

El joven de piel gris y cabello azul marino comenzó a avanzar con Fluttershy entre su fuerte agarre, Fluttershy al ver lo que le esperaba comenzó a forcejear con todas sus fuerzas, las demás también lo hicieron, pero nunca lograban soltarse.

 **-NNNNNNNNNNNNNNMMHHH-** Grito Sunset como pudo atreves de esa cosa que obstruía sus gritos, el señor Killer voltee a verla con seriedad

 **-Alto los dos-** Dijo el señor Killer a Storm y Dark, mientras centraba toda su atención a una Amordazada Sunset en posición rendida y con su mirada baja **–¿Qué es lo que quieres niña estúpida? -** pregunto haciendo señas a Blade, quien al instante quieto la mordaza de Sunset dejándola hablar, mas esta aun así se tardó en dar respuesta

 **-…Yo… hare lo que quieras… pero déjalas a ellas en paz-** Exclamo Sunset en voz baja sin ver a la cara al que ahora había aceptado como su dueño, pero este no borraba su expresión fría

 **-¿A si? Pues te diles esto… ¡ME VALE VERGA TU DISCULPA! -** Contesto Killer sin titubear, dejando a una petrificada Sunset con sus ojos bien abiertos reflejando todo el miedo que se generaba

 **-… ¿qué? -** Dijo Sunset sorprendida comenzando a asustarse y **retorcerse -¡¿Qué no es lo que querías, tener mi cuerpo?!-**

 **-Y aun lo quiero, y lo tomare… pero esto no se quedará así, ¡ME ESCUCHASTE!, ¡Desafiaste mi autoridad y ahora tú y tus amigas lo pagaran, todas y cada una lo pagaran caro! -** Se alejó de Sunset directo hacia Fluttershy

 **-¡Como se atreve, déjelas en paz!-** Grito Sunset volviendo a reaccionar a las dolorosas descargas eléctricas que White le provocaba **–AHHHHH…. N…Nooo… se lo suplico… ¡Tómeme a mí, déjelas a ellas en paz! -** Continuaba gritando Sunset

Pero el hombre de piel azul grisáceo y cabello plateado no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, llegando hasta Fluttershy que tenía su corazón a mil por hora.

 **-Jeje… Ya han pagado por ti preciosa-** Dijo Killer a Fluttershy **–Esta noche serás convertida en una mujer de verdad-**

 **-Nooo, Déjela en paz mal encarado-** Grito de súbito Pinkie pie, tratando de levantarse, pero en respuesta solo recibió un golpe más de parte de Dark **–AHHHHH…ahhh…-**

 **-Que obstinada. jajaja… Storm, puedes llevártela es toda tuya, espero que disfrutes de la nueva mercancía-**

 **-Téngalo por seguro señor Killer-** En ese momento Storm, el joven de piel gris y cabello azul marino jalo a una muy asustada Fluttershy fuera del cuarto, teniendo esta una mirada de terror y suplica

 **-Arrow… llévate a las demás a los dormitorios, esto ah terminado por ahora-** Dijo Viendo a Pinkie con recelo

El joven Hammer soltó a Pinkie de la argolla del suelo, llevándosela a Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity de regreso al gran dormitorio, dejando a Fluttershy con su comprador por esa noche, y a Sunset con los tres hombres y la mujer de piel Blanca.

 **-¿Ya aceptaste tu lugar Perra?-** Pregunto White con satisfacción en su mirada y en su voz, sin borrar esa irritante y cínica sonrisa de su cara

 **-Yo espero que si… Ya tengo hambre-** Exclamo Blade soltando a Sunset al igual que Sword, dejando caer a Sunset en la cama con pesadez ya que ella no sentía más fuerzas ni físicas ni emocionales para resistirse a lo que sabía que era inevitable, en ese momento El señor Killer se volvió a pararse a la orilla de la cama

 **-Mi querido amigo ya está ansioso de jugar-** Dijo el otro joven Sword, igualmente que Killer acariciaba su miembro aun con su ropa puesta

 **-Pues no esperaremos más muchachos-** Dijo Killer con autoridad, dando una vista seria a Sunset, pero esta no veía a nadie presente, es entonces que White volvió a electrocutarla

 **-¡Ahhhhhhh!-**

 **-¡Tu dueño está presente muestra respeto perra infeliz!-** White volvió a torturar a Sunset con ese colar, hasta que ella con esfuerzos logro levantar su mirada al dueño de la mansión

 **-¿Quién es tu dueño?-** Pregunto Killer con voz autoritaria esperando una respuesta de la chica

 **-…Usted…-** Respondió Sunset en voz baja

 **-¡Habla más fuerte…¿Quién es tu dueño?!-**

 **-Usted…. Amo… Killer-** Respondió un poco más fuerte apretando sus ojos con impotencia e ira, pero a cambio recibió una muy fuerte bofetada del señor Killer **–Aghhh-**

 **-¡NO TE ESCUCHE MALDITA!-**

 **-¡Usted señor… Usted es mi dueño… Amo Killer!-** Contesto con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin ser capaz de ver a ese hombre a la cara, Mientras el dueño de la mansión sonreía ante lo que veía

 **-Jajaja Al fin estas comprendiendo Sunset, cuando alguien entra en este negocio ya nunca sale con vida, y tu tienes mucha suerte de seguir en este jodido mundo-** Dijo White acompañada de su típica sonrisa, Sunset esta vez solo la ignoro

 **-Exacto… Ahora si Sunset… Quiero que te quites toda la ropa, toda, ahora…-** Dijo el señor Killer fríamente desabrochando su pantalón de vestir

Sunset sin prestarle atención comenzó a quietarse toda su ropa lentamente, los dos jóvenes espectadores también empezaron a hacer lo mismo, deleitándose con la vista que se generaba frente suyo, Sunset poco a poco se quitaba su falda seguido de su chaqueta, seguida de todo lo demás quedando al final sus botas.

La chica de cabello de fuego termino completamente desnuda ente el señor Killer, quien ahora satisfecho por lo que veía se quitó su pantalón de vestir, dejando ver su enorme pene completamente parado, mientras que los dos jóvenes, quienes al no ser muy dotados aun así gozaban de un buen tamaño, los cuatro ya habían quedado desnudos, con Sunset en medio y los hombres estimulando su pene totalmente erecto.

 **-Hagan su trabajo muchachos-** Dijo el hombre de piel azul grisáceo a los dos jóvenes que estaban presentes, los cuales fueron directo a la cama, rodeando a Sunset quien no tenía la intención de mirarlos a la cara

 **-Eh escuchado que esa boquita es muy buena en esto-** Dijo Blade agarrando a Sunset de su cabello y acercadora a su miembro, Sunset serró sus ojos con repudio, acto que se ganó una descarga eléctrica

 **-AHHHHHH….Ahhhhhh-**

Sunset vio con ira a la mujer, esta no borraba su sonrisa de su cara.

 **-¡Vamos perra, lámelo!-** Grito Blade jalando más el cabello de Sunset, esta no tuvo más que acercar su boca al pene del joven, este sin previo aviso metió su gran amigo en la boca de Sunset **–Jaja eso es!-**

 **-Veamos qué tan buena eres en esto-** Dijo Sword subiendo a la cama con Sunset, quien comenzó a acariciar sus senos, y en general todo su cuerpo con una mano mientras con la otra no dejaban de masturbar su miembro.

Sunset hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no golpear o morder a joven, sabía que eso le causaría algo peor que una descarga si hacia algo como eso, sin pensar en nada chupaba como podía el asqueroso miembro del joven, sintiéndose sucia por hacerlo, el joven por su parte le gustaba lo que sentía, y el otro, acariciaba con lujuria las partes más íntimas y privadas de Sunset, pasando su mano por sus labios vaginales con la intención de excitarla.

 **-Eres toda una zorra-** Dijo Blade entre jadeos sin quitar el agarre hacia Sunset, esta solo tenía sus ojos serrados

 **-Veamos si esto te gusta-** Sword con sus manos jalo las piernas de Sunset, haciendo que quedara acostada boca abajo, llevando su boca a la intimidad de la chica para hacerle oral.

 **-Mmmmmp-** Exclamo Sunset con su boca llena al sentir la áspera lengua del joven invadiendo su entrada, haciendo un intento de retener un gemido de placer continuo con sus mamadas al joven Blade

Sword hacia el trabajo en la parte baja, lamiendo con deseo la vagina de la chica, pasando toda su lengua por los labios mayores y después induciéndola dentro de ella llegando a su clítoris succionándolo como si de un caramelo se tratara.

 **-Ahhhh….-** Sunset encorvo su espalda al sentir tal placer, pero Blade no la soltaba al contrario la obligaba a seguir chupando su miembro sin siquiera dejarla respirar o dejar salir sus gritos.

 **-No te detendrás perra, sigue aún no estoy satisfecho-** La mano gris de ese hombre apretaba su agarre, impulsando a su víctima a mamar más rápido **–Eso… ¡Ahhhh Siii!-** Termino por correrse dentro de la boca de Sunset, esta trato de retraerse pero no podía pues Blade no la soltaba **–¡jajaja trágalo!-** Sunset se negaba a hacerlo, intento una vez más soltarse pero fue **inútil -¡TRAGATELO YA PERRA!-**

Sunset perdía el oxígeno a cada segundo, sin más opción fue obligada a tragar el semen, con una mueca de asco fue jalada del miembro para sacarlo y dejara caer de forma tosca en la cama tosiendo frenéticamente.

 **-Esto no ha terminado aún para ti-** Dijo Sword acostándose en la cama boca arriba, dejando ver en su máximo esplendor el tamaño de su miembro, mientras que Blade volvió a jalarla del cabello

 **-Ahhhh…. Eso duele…-** Dijo Sunset a lo bajo, pero fue ignorada y jalada hacia la parte baja de Sword, de un tirón la hizo hacerle oral al joven de cabello amarillo pálido quien suspiro de pacer sintiendo los labios y la lengua de Sunset estimular su gran estimación

 **-Continua perra, no te detendrás hasta que el té bañe con su leche-** Decía Blade soltando a la chica, yendo directo a la intimidad esta comenzando el oral con su boca **–Esto sabe a gloria, dime que te guste zorra-**

Sunset no contestaba, con lágrimas en sus ojos realizaba ese asqueroso acto a Sword, en su cara se veía el repudio que sentía, pero no tenía más alternativa, se sentía sucia como una autentica zorra, en ese momento volvió a ser sujetada con brusquedad de su cabello y obligada a hacer su trabajo más rápido.

 **-Esto me gusta cada vez más, Esta noche será la peor de tu vida-** Decía el señor Killer masturbándose frente al espectáculo que se cernía rente a él, el miembro de este emanaba el pre semen con cada movimiento que hacía.

 **-¡Ahhhh Joder!-** Grito Sword al sentir la primera eyaculación, dejando salir mucho semen directo a la boca de Sunset, esta vez, sin pensarlo mucho volvió a tragarlo por completo, sintiendo enormes ganas de vomitar **–Excelente-** dijo soltando el cabello color fuego que sostenía dejando as Sunset respirar agitadamente mientras que al mismo tiempo gemía de placer, a cada segundo que pasaba se excitaba mas, tratando al mismo tiempo y paradójicamente de no excitarse, en la mente de Sunset pasaban muchas cosas, pensamientos que la hacían enojar, que le provocaban malestar o incluso tristeza para olvidar las sensaciones que la obligaban a sentir.

 **-¡REACCIONA PERRA!-** Sword dio un golpe a Sunset para sacarla del trance en el que había caído, captando su atención **-¡No te atrevas a ignorarnos!-**

 **-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** El grito de Sunset fu muy fuerte, esta no sintió poder moverse pues Blade había clavado con fuerza un consolador de gran tamaño directo en el ano de Sunset, sacándole ese desgarrador grito y gotas de sangre de esa parte.

 **-¡Con eso te vas a entretener ahora!-** Sin piedad Blade comenzó a mover sin cuidado el consulados de adentro hacia afuera, repetidas veces con mucha fuerza, sacándole cada vez más sangre a su victima

 **-Ahhhhhh…. No… ahhhh… duele, duele mucho por favor no… ¡sácalo! -** Gritaba y suplicaba Sunset, pero a nadie parecía importarle **–Ahhhhhh… no… ahhhh…-**

 **-¡Calla de una vez!-** El joven Sword volvió a agarrar con fuerza el cabello color fuego de la chica acercando su miembro a su cara, dando golpes con este para esparcir su materia seminal en su cara **–Esto pasa por tratar de escapar de este negocio, ¡AHORA SUFRE!-**

El consolador fue metido a la fuerza más al fondo. Las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia bajaban por las enrojecidas mejillas de Sunset, con su orgullo y su ser cada vez más rotos por esos dos hombres de piel gris. Durante 10 minutos más Sunset fue violada analmente por esa cosa de silicona dura, destrozándola por dentro tanto física como psicológicamente, mientras que el segundo la obligaba a mamar de su pene, corriéndose en su cara u obligándola a tragarlo.

 **-Es suficiente Muchachos-** Dijo el Hombre de piel azul grisáceo, quien en ningún momento dejo de estimular su enorme polla. Los dos hombres detuvieron sus acciones, el joven Blade saco el consolador del destrozado Ano de Sunset, dejando un rastro de sangre en ella y en la cama. La chica al ser dejada en paz quedo tumbada en la cama, llorando silenciosamente, destrozada moralmente. Los dos hombres de piel gris bajaron de la cama y tomaron su ropa.

 **-Excelente espectáculo chicos, eso y más se merece esta perra faldera-** Dijo White con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa, viendo a Sunset con burla, cada palabra que ella soltaba era una mecha en la mente de la chica de cabello de fuego.

 **-Aun no es suficiente, pueden divertirse con quien quieran muchachos-** Dijo Killer a los dos hombres de piel gris, quienes con una sonrisa salieron del cuarto por la puerta adjunta **–Tu serás mía esta noche Sunset-** A paso lento se acercó a la cama, con su mano tomo la barbilla de la chica viendo sus ojos llorosos y enrojecidos

 **-¿Quiere que los deje a solas señor?-** Pregunto White

 **-Por supuesto White, déjanos solos, esta noche comeré carne color crema-** La voz del dueño de la mansión se volvió sombría y lujuriosa, con sus dedos apretó la piel de la chica sacándole más lágrimas de dolor

 **-Como ordene señor, jejeje… Disfrútalo perra ¡DISFUTALO! -** Dijo saliendo del cuarto por la puerta principal, dejando a un lado de la cama el control del collar de Sunset cerca del señor Killer

 **-¿En que estábamos preciosa?... en que… ¿Nunca habías estado en este lugar eh? -** Sunset no contesto solo serró sus ojos con dolor **–Esas mentiras solo te costaran más dolor esta noche… discúlpate… di la verdad y quizás piense en perdonarte-**

Sunset quedo en su misma posición pocos segundos, de un momento a otro se jalo del agarre hacia atrás, su mirada ahora era más firme, o eso aparentaba.

 **-Yo… no eh dicho mentiras… no lo eh hecho, no son mentiras yo no soy esa Sunset-** Las palabas de Sunset eran entrecortadas pero claras casi se podía distinguir el miedo en ellas

 **-Escucha, estoy comenzando a hartarme de esto-** La pesada mano del hombre volvió a sujetar la cara de Sunset con fuerza encajando sus uñas en su carne **–¡DI LA VERDAD DE UNA PUTA VEZ ESTUPIDA!-**

-….- Cerro sus ojos con fuerza sin mencionar **palabra –Yo no soy esa Sunset que usted quiere… ¡Yo no lo soy!-** Dicho grito se ganó un golpe más fuerte que cualquier otro en su estómago, sacándole todo el aire que esta tenia dejándola tirada en la cama, aun consiente pero tratando de recuperar el aliento con dificultad y dolor

 **-¡No tienes remedio maldita zorra faldera, yo mismo te hare hablar, aunque no quieras! -** Sin previo aviso, el señor Killer jalo las piernas de Sunset, acomodándola boca arriba y abriendo las mismas dejando ver su vagina **–ESPERO QUE ESTO SIRVA PARA QUE APRENDAS-** Con fuerza, el enorme pene de aquel hombre penetro la intimidad de Sunset

 **-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** El desgarrador grito de Sunset fue tan fuerte, que de no ser por las paredes se hubiese escuchado por toda la mansión, siendo opacado por una gran mano color azul grisáceo **–Hhmmm-**

 **-Con esto aprenderás sin duda-** Con fuerza y repetidas veces ese hombre penetraba, sin saberlo la virgen flor de la chica de cabello de fuego, sin saberlo ahora estaba desvirgando a una chica sin culpa y sin saber qué es lo que había pasado para terminar así.

Las lágrimas de Sunset bajaban a montón de su triste mirada, sus manos trataban sin fuerza de liberarse del agarre de aquel hombre, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, estaba débil y lo sabía pro aun así no quería rendirse, su parte más íntima estaba siendo penetrada vilmente, siendo violada por algo que no había cometido, a cada segundo su mente se quebraba más, dejándose llevar por las salvajes envestidas de su violador

 **-Ahhhh… Ahhhhhhhh…-** Los gritos y gimoteos de placer llenaban el cuarto, solo siendo el mayor el que disfrutaba de ese momento

 **-Eres una Perra… ¡Dilo! -** Exigió el señor Killer tomando el control en su mano derecha y quietando la izquierda de la boca de Sunset

 **-Ahhhh… no…-** Sin previo aviso la descarga se generó, generando ese ya tan escuchado grito de dolor, los músculos de la chica se contrajeron con fuerza involuntariamente generando mas placer al dueño de la mansión

 **-¡Contesta zorra!-**

 **-Soy… ahhhh… ¡Soy una perra! ¡ahhhhhhh!-** Comenzaba a rendirse

 **-Tu eres mi perra ¡Repítelo mas fuerte! -**

 **-Yo… -** las palabras entre cortadas por su llanto terminaron por salir con mucho dolor **-Soy tu perra… ¡SOY TU MALDITA PERRA! -** Lloraba Sunset completamente rendía ente tanto dolor y violación, su mente había sucumbido al final.

 **-Tu eres mía-**

 **-Ahhhh… Soy… Tuya-**

 **-¡Jejeje… Jajaja.. JAJAJAJAJAJA! Soy tu dueño…. ¡JAJAJAJA YO SOY TU DUEÑO ESTUPIDA! -**

Las envestidas continuaron por mucho tiempo más, seguidos de más torturas tanto físicas como psicológicas, encargándose de destrozar cada vez más a su víctima.

.

.

En ese preciso momento, en los dormitorios de la mansión, una muy furiosa Rainbow luchaba contra los hombres de piel gris, todos sus intentos de golpearlos eran inútiles, estos hombres ya habrían sometido con facilidad a Rainbow, pero solo jugaban y se burlaban de ella.

 **-¡Quédense quietos desgraciados!-** Gritaba Rainbow entre su furia sin lograr asestar ni un solo golpe, en ese momento sintió como fue sujetada de su brazo aplicándole rápidamente una llave para someterla contra la pared **-¡Suéltame!-**

 **-¿Y que si no lo hago?-** Respondió este hombre de cabello color Morado, al decir estas palabras Rainbow gruño con ira tratando de soltarse y de golpearlo donde más le duele

 **-¡Suéltame!-**

 **-¡No esta vez preciosa, esta noche tú serás mía!-** Dijo Bullet como si de un perro desesperado por comer se tratarse

 **-De que demonios hablas idiota… Ahhh-** Fue interrumpida por un fuerte dolor en su brazo

 **-De eso que escuchaste… Ya pagué por ti así que serás mía esta noche-** Expresaba con deseo en su voz

 **-¿Lo dices enserio Bullet?-** Pregunto Arrow con su típico semblante serio

 **-Asi es, otra más… ¡sodomizada por mi jajaja¡-** Termino dando un golpe certero al cuello de la chica de piel azul cerúleo, dejándola inconsciente al instante **–¡Ya es mía y de nadie más jajaja!-**

El joven de piel gris y cabello rojo cargo a su chicha, en sus hombros como un costal de papas, a paso lento y con una sonrisa se alejaba de los demás quienes resguardaban la puerta de revoltosas como Rainbow, incluyendo a una ya agotada Applejack que se había rendido de luchar mucho antes que Rainbow, siendo dejada en los dormitorios, a diferencia de Rainbow, tuvo suerte de que hasta ahora nadie pagara por ella. Pero…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la mansión, en una zona donde había un gran pasillo que daba entrada a los cuartos donde los clientes tenían su momento de placer con las mujeres de ese lugar, en uno de tantos cuartos se encontraba un ansioso chico de piel gris y cabello Azul marino, quien con su mano estimulaba su miembro por dentro de su pantalón, viendo con deseo a una chica de piel color amarillo pálido de cabello color rosa pálido, quien con desesperación trataba de uir de ese cuarto, golpeaba la puerta, gritaba por ayuda, pero nadie respondía a su llamado.

 **-Jajaja es muy excitante verte así mi amada-** Decía ese joven mientras se deleitaba de los gritos de terror de Fluttershy

Esta por su parte y con lágrimas en sus ojos intentaba sin éxito de abrir la puerta y huir de él, pero por más que intentaba no lograba nada.

 **-Ah ah.. por favor… se lo suplico no me lastime… por favor… ¡Auxilio! -**

 **-Jajaja Quien lo diría, las apariencias no engañan-** Dijo este hombre al acercarse a paso lento a Fluttershy **–Pague una buena suma de dinero por tenerte en la cama esta noche… ¡Y lo disfrutare, aunque no quieras! -**

 **-No… no por favor no… AHHHHHHHH-** El terror en los ojos de Fluttershy era más que evidente, este hombre sin piedad se acercó a un estante de cuarto, de donde saco un estuche color azul cielo, de donde saco una jeringa pequeña, rellena con una sustancia cristalina.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

La mañana había llegado después de toda una noche de torturas para más de una de las chicas. Twilight Humana y Twilight Princesa se encontraron en la cafetería de la señora Cake, Esta última con una capucha para ocultar el parecido idéntico entre ellas y no levantar sospechas o llamar la atención de curiosos indeseados.

Se sentaron juntas en una mesa desocupada cada una con una malteada. La princesa tenía su mirada baja, que de no ser por la capucha se notarían sus enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos por el, agradable descanso que tuvo la noche anterior.

 **-¿Dormiste bien Princesa?-** Pregunto la Twilight Humana, su contraparte suspira antes de contestar

 **-No… debo admitirlo, no dormí casi nada por estar pensando en lo que sucedió, tantas cosas en una sola noche…-**

 **-Te entiendo… estas preocupada, yo también lo estoy… a demás…-** Su habla fue interrumpida por su celular, la princesa veía a su gemela con curiosidad

 **-¿Qué es eso?-** Pregunto con curiosidad en su voz

 **-Solo es mi celular, aguarda un segundo-** La Twilight humana saco su celular revisando al instante de quien era la llamada **–La directora Celestia… tal vez tenga noticias…-** Sin dejar pasar más segundos contesta su celular, siendo atentamente vigilada con mirada curiosa de parte de una princesa pony **\- Buen día Directora ¿ya tiene noticias de las chicas?... oh… eh… no lo sé… que hay de sus familias, ellos deben saber algo… lo entiendo… está bien...-** Finalizo la llamada

 **-¿Y bien, ya sabe algo?-**

 **-No… La policía no da noticias y la directora no puede hacer mucho con tanto papeleo y asuntos de la escuela…-** La Twilight humana se permite un suspiro para calmarse a si misma **–Esto no puede estar pasando, yo tampoco eh dormido muy bien-**

 **-Tenemos que hacer algo pronto, esto me está comenzando a oler muy mal-** Dijo la princesa mostrando se seriedad en sus palabras, mientras bebía de su malteada

 **-Pero qué más podemos hacer, la policía ya está haciendo su parte, y por lo que se la directora Celestia no ha recibido noticias-** Contesto Twilight Humana

 **-¿Y qué es lo que está haciendo la policía exactamente?-**

 **-…ehhh… bueno… la verdad de que no lo sé… Pero lo que si deberían hacer es buscarlas, dar aviso de su desaparición, buscar algún testigo o patrullar la ciudad… pero no estoy segura si de verdad lo están haciendo-**

 **-No pudieron haber desaparecido así de la nada, ¿qué hay de los padres de todas? -**

 **-Tampoco saben nada, no contestan a los celulares, no hay señales de que tuvieran problemas, es ilógico que quisieran escapar… solo… -** Quedo callada al llegar a su mente una idea **-pero no puede ser cierto-**

 **-¿Que?-**

 **-Que ellas, las hayan secuestrado-**

 **-Eso también es ilógico…-**

 **-¿Pero qué otra explicación hay?... No pensaste en los cristales…-**

 **-¿Que hay con eso de los cristales?-**

 **-Que las hayan secuestrado para quedarse con los cristales y que ellas estén en peligro…-**

 **-Aun así no encuentro sentido…-**

 **-¡¿No lo entiendes?, aquí existen personas que harían lo que fuera por poseer magia como la de los cristales… debo admitir, que eso sería un descubrimiento y fenómeno científico realmente histórico… por eso están en peligro, esos cristales para mucha gente significan fortuna y riqueza demás de ser reconocidos por descubrir algo así y lo pero sería que quieran usarlas para malos fines!-** La Twilight princesa quedo petrificada al escuchar lo que su contraparte humana había afirmado, teoría que de hecho para ella comenzaba a tomar mucho sentido.

 **-Entonces cabe la posibilidad de que hayan sido secuestradas por los cristales… ¿eso no te pone en peligro a ti también amiga? -** Pregunto la Princesa

 **-Exacto… soy carnada fácil…Espera… eso no es bueno-** Habla la Twilight humana con una sonrisa, que fue borrada al pensarlo mejor

 **-Si es cierto lo que dices… ¡Entonces Sunset y las demás están en peligro! -**

 **-¡Lo se tenemos que hacer algo y rápido!-**

 **-Podemos avisar a la policía y ellos se encargarán de rescatarlas ¿cierto? -** Twilight Humana la vio algo despectiva **–¿Pasa algo?-**

 **-No es tan fácil como lo ves princesa… aquí para afirmar eso a los policías hay que tener pruebas y lo que acabamos de decir son solo teorías a ojos de ellos, además no creerían lo de los cristales-**

 **-Pero tu aun tienes tu cristal, eso serviría de prueba-**

 **-Pero entonces descubrirían que yo tengo magia también y que tú eres de otra dimensión y que… nos creerían locas…-**

 **-¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? Esto parece más un circulo vicioso de desventajas e impedimentos-** Exclamo la princesa comenzado a enfadarse

Twilight Humana dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa, suspirando con frustración por esa breve platica o discusión. La princesa decide calmarse también, ya que sabían que discutiendo no se llegaría a nada.

 **-Lo siento amiga…-** Dijo la princesa con tristeza

 **-No te disculpes princesa… sé que esto es muy difícil, pero lograremos dar con ellas… solo hay que…-**

 **-Debemos movernos de una vez, vamos… guíame con los policías seguro podemos ayudar en algo-** Dijo con entusiasmo la princesa Twilight

 **-Los policías no quieren ayuda de civiles, yo misma me ofrecí esa misma noche y la rechazaron sin dudarlo-**

 **-Entonces hay que ir con la directora Celestia-**

 **-Ella me exigió que no hiciera nada y que me quedara en mi casa a descansar… ¿Qué crees que dirá si te ve de regreso en este mundo? -**

 **-Bueno… Tienes razón, pero peude que haya algo… que podamos hacer….¡ya se! -**

.

.

Las horas pasaban rápido ese día, muy lejos de la ciudad natal de las chicas, situado estratégicamente escondido de la vista de todos, se alzaba una imponente mansión de colores cafés y cremas, siendo reconocido por la seguridad del mismo tanto para los clientes como para las mujeres al ser literalmente impenetrable ya sea para infiltrarse o para escapar de ese lugar.

Lac hacías que ahí Vivian ya, tal era el caso de Katy y Mine, estaban más que acostumbradas a la vida que ahí llevaban, logrando acostumbrarse a ser simples objetos a la hora de trabajar, tener un actitud sumisa y servicial con los clientes, solo así llevándola tranquila en ese lugar.

Esa mañana ambas chicas estaban sentadas en sus respectivas camas, marcadas con su nombre en el respaldo, como era costumbre de todas al no poder hacer nada mas, buscaban temas de conversación para matar el tiempo.

 **-Anoche no fue mucho trabajo, solo fueron dos, agradezco que no fueran muy bruscos-** Dijo Katy con su mirada baja

 **-¿Y sabes cuánto pagaron?-** Pregunto sin mucho interés la chica de piel crema, sentada en la cama de alado viendo el piso

 **-Eso nunca se sabe, o al menos… nunca me lo dicen…-** Contesto la chica de piel rosa pálido mientras veía a su alrededor, deteniéndose en un punto a lo lejos

 **-A mí me lo han dicho muchas veces como burla, me dicen, "Pague tal cantidad por ti así que me cumples perra"… es horrible-** La chica bajo su cabeza pero al no obtener respuesta dio su vista a su amiga, que solo veía a un solo lugar en específico **-¿Qué miras?-**

 **-Bueno… solo… A ellas… míralas…-** Dijo Katy sin dejar de ver a las chicas nuevas, las amigas de Sunset, Mine giro su cabeza hacia la misma direccion **–me recuerdan a mi cuando llegue…-**

 **-Cierto… ¿tu hermana… aun no la dejan salir de las mazmorras? -** Pregunto con algo de timidez la chica de piel crema y cabello azul marino

 **-No… Aun no… no me la imagino en ese lugar, yo debería estar con ella, pero…-** Su voz comenzaba a cortarse y mostrar signos de llanto, pero Mine al notarlo fue directo a abrasarla

 **-No llores Katy, si no estás con ella fue gracias a que se sacrificó, tú no tienes la culpa, solo… fue suerte-** Dijo Mine como intento de consolarla

 **-Suerte… sí... solo para Sunset, solo ella logro escapar esa vez… nos dejó a nosotras detrás sin siquiera preocuparse-** Dijo calmando sus ganas de romper en llanto, respondiendo al abraso que le daba su amiga.

 **-Sí, solo ella logro salir, pero por lo que escuche de esas nuevas ya está de regreso sufriendo un buen castigo por parte del Amo y de Dark Soul, pobre de ella…-**

 **-Su castigo será pero que el que le dieron a Light-** Dijo Mine deprimida **–No puedo soportar la idea de que puedan incluso matarla… No logramos nada, y ahora sigue el castigo-**

 **-Y ese castigo nos hubiera pasado también a nosotras si hubiéramos seguido a Light pero ella se arriesgó, fue la suerte la que quiso que nos retrasáramos y la que quiso que Sunset lograra salir-**

 **-Baya suerte la nuestra…-**

 **-Al menos no nos darán castigo por eso… Light pronto regresara-** Las dos chicas quedaron abrasadas por varios minutos, cada una sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras tanto con las chicas, las cosas no podrían estar peor para ellas, ya que la única que al parecer se mantenía más cuerda solo era Applejack. Sus amigas, cada una estaban en su propio mundo. Rainbow estaba acostada en su cama, cubierta con su única sabana de la cama, no quería que nadie la viera, y de su cabeza no salía todo lo que tuvo que pasar y soportar dese tipo de nombre Bullet, quien la noche anterior había abusado de ella de una forma no muy amable.

Fluttershy estaba en las mismas o en peores condiciones que su amiga de cabello arcoíris, ella estaba cubierta en su totalidad por su sabana, pero ella lloraba en silencio, inconsolable por las demás, pues al tratar de darle algo de consuelo ella se negaba totalmente, sin excepción alguna.

Rarity acompañaba a su amiga fiestera, adolorida del día anterior por el castigo que se le había dado, Applejack y la chica modista no se había despegado de su lado, siendo Applejack la que más ayudaba, ya que Rarity, también estaba comenzando a derrumbarse por dentro, desde que se revelo que no era virgen su autoestima y seguridad habían caído demasiado.

 **-¿Pinkie aun te duele cariño?-** Pregunto Rarity a su amiga de pelo rosa esponjado, ella solo respondió con un movimiento afirmativo, estaba acostada de alado dándole las espalda a sus dos amigas, aún estaba muy triste

 **-Ya Pinkie, pronto se ira el dolor-** Applejack había puesto su mano en su hombro, la mano temblorosa de Pinkie pie la sostuvo suavemente sin verla a los ojos **–veras que pronto te sentirás mejor-**

 **-Ella tiene razón-** Volvió a decir Rarity algo menos convencida que antes, pero tratando de dar siempre una sonrisa reconfortante

 **-Creen…-** hablo Pinkie muy bajo sus amigas prestaron más atención **–¿creen que… Sunset… este bien? -** Ambas amigas bajaron un poco la mirada, no tenían idea de lo que había pasado con Sunset, pero si sabían que no era nada bueno

 **-no te preocupes por ella… seguro está bien ahora, no debieron haberle hecho daño-** Justifico Applejack, pero en su voz trataba de esconder la duda y la preocupación

 **-No… no debieron… pero…-** Por le mente de Pinkie pasaron los recuerdos de su amiga siendo lastimada por esa mujer de piel blanca, escuchando los intentos de todas por vitar que la golpearan **–La… lastimaban… y la golpeaban… ¿Por qué… nos harán esto… por qué? -**

 **-No lo se… ya no pienses en eso… debes descansar así sanaras más rápido-** Dijo Applejack ahora dando un abraso a su amiga fiestera, como consuelo y apoyo, Rarity desvió su mirada, como todas estaba triste y siempre incomoda de todo su alrededor

En ese momento discretamente Pinkie busco con la mirada a sus demás amigas, encontrando a Rainbow en su cama, de ella sol se veía un poco de su cabello multicolor, y de no ser porque sabía cuál era la cama de su amiga Fluttershy, nunca sabría que estaba ahí, escuchando sus leves gimoteos de llanto.

 **-Rainbow quedo muy lastimada, no solo física sino mentalmente… no se siente muy bien, es mejor dejarla sola por ahora-** Dijo Applejack al ver que Pinkie daba si mirada a Rainbow –Y Fluttershy…- Suspira con resignación **–Ella… no puedo dejar de sentir ira por ese maldito infeliz que abuso de ella…-**

 **-Tampoco yo… pero no podemos hacer nada-**

 **-En… ¿Hola?... ¿Cómo se encuentran? -** Pregunto tímidamente una chica de piel rosa y cabello castaño claro, su semblante era tímido como el de Fluttershy, esa chica se había acercado con cara amble a Applejack y Rarity

 **-Nana bien…-** Dijo Applejack viendo a sus amigas a su alrededor, todas estaban lastimadas de alguna forman

 **-Lo siento, no debía preguntar eso… se lo que sienten todas, yo también pase por este duelo de adaptación, todas aquí lo hicimos-** Dijo Katy avergonzada

 **-No importa, las cosas no han ido nada bien para ninguna aquí ¿cierto? -** Pregunto Applejack un poco deprimida

 **-Nunca lo ha ido, para nadie-** Hablo esta vez la chica de piel crema y cabello azul marino

 **-¿Mine?-** Dijo Katy algo sorprendida

 **-Sabemos que terminar aquí es muy difícil y algo que no se puede aceptar-** Dijo Rarity, pero Mine no borraba su expresión seria y fría

 **-Es la verdad Katy, nadie quiere venir nunca aquí, pero aun así aquí estamos, secuestradas para ser vendidas, los siento, pero es la pura verdad, nadie la pasa bien aquí a pesar de lo que hacemos-** Dijo Mine con una voz más que vacía

 **-No deberías ser así de fría-** Dijo Applejack

 **-Ok, seré pesimista-** Dijo Mine sentándose alado de Mine **–Aquí si una mujer no se porta bien es castigada, solo aceptando esto se lleva una vida tranquila en este lugar-**

 **-Esto no es vida Mine-** Dijo Katy deprimida

-Si lo sé pero nadie puede escapar de este lugar, y si se logra, será buscada hasta ser cazada, te pondré de ejemplo a "Nuestra" amiga Sunset- Al decir eso de parte de Mine Applejack y Rarity recordaron todo el asunto que mencionaban tanto la mujer de piel blanca como ese señor que era dueño de la mansión, estaban confundidas por eso **–Ella escapo pero fue capturada junto con ellas-** Señalo a las **chicas –Y ella seguro será severamente castigada como es costumbre de ese asqueroso hombre de piel azul-**

 **-¡SHHHH Calla nos van a escuchar!-** Dijo Katy algo asustada viendo a la puerta, esperado que alguien entrara pero no fue así

 **-Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso, y si no me crees solo pregúntale a Sunset cuando regrese a estos cuartos, como fue su castigo… ¿seguro ustedes vieron cierto? Logramos ver como los hombres grises se las llevaban a las cinco-** Pregunto Mine a las chicas más afirmativa que interrogativa

 **-Así es, ella es nuestra amiga y… nos hicieron ver como la lastimaban, y como golpeaban a Pinkie sin haber hecho algo malo-** Dijo Applejack mostrando poco enfado en sus palabras, recordando lo impotente que se sintió al ver como azotaban a su amiga

 **-¿Enserio?...-** Pregunto Katy, tratando de no mostrar a turistas que comenzaba a sentir al escuchar esas palabras de "Somos sus amigas" **\- ¿Sunset… tan pronto encontró nuevas amigas…?-** Tanto Applejack como Rarity y un tanto Pinkie quedaron algo confundidas ante esas palabras, no era tanto como antes que estaban en ese cuarto siendo sometidas, ahora habían formados varias teorías de por qué acusaban a Sunset de ya haber estado ene se lugar

 **-Eh… ¿dices… tan poco tiempo… ¿Hace cuánto Sunset se escapó de aquí? -** Pregunto Applejack, escondiendo su desconcierto y lo que ya sabía, buscando solo recibir información

 **-Eso fue hace alrededor de un mes, Katy, su hermana, Sunset y yo tratamos de escapar de este lugar, planeamos todo, lo tenías todo cubierto, excepto que ese día- se detuvo para suspirar pesadamente-** nos descubrieron, o alguien nos delato **-Dijo Mine bajando su cabeza con pesar-**

 **-Mi hermana Lightning, y Sunset, se habían adelantado, yo me retrase retrasando también a Mine, y al querer avanzar, Lightning nos advirtió que regresáramos, que no lo lograríamos, al hacer eso la descubrieron y Sunset ya había desaparecido de los terrenos de la mansión-** Continuo Katy con la historia, terminando igual que su amiga con su mirada baja

 **-Las cuatro trataron de escapar entonces… de verdad lamento que no lo hayan logrado-** Menciono Applejack

 **-¿Entonces es fácil escapar de aquí? Pueden volver a intentarlo-** Pregunto Rarity

 **-No lo es… y ahora después de ese escape de Sunset ya no será posible nunca más-** Dijo Mine seria y fríamente

 **-Entonces… ¿Sunset se escapó de aquí? -** Pregunto Rarity curiosa, Pinkie en todo momento se mostró callada solo escuchando

 **-Así es, ella y nosotras llegamos casi al mismo tiempo, ella había llegado días antes que nosotras, ella se volvió nuestra amiga, nos dio consuelo y amabilidad… se volvió nuestra amiga por todo este año que hemos estado aquí cautivas-** Dijo Mine

 **-¿Un año?-** Pregunto Applejack, ella y Rarity se vieron entre sí, sabían la verdad de su amiga Sunset, y el relato que esas dos chicas les contaban era muy diferente a lo que ellas sabían

 **-Así es, un año de estar aquí esclavizadas-** Dijo Mine sin emoción aparente

 **-Eso es horrible, no imagino en tormento que debe ser-** Dijo Rarity

 **-Y aun así han sobrevivido-** Dijo Applejack

 **-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que nos hemos salvado de problemas-** Dijo Mine mostrando una de su pierna, girándola un poco, dejando ver una cicatriz de gran tamaño

 **-Oh baya…-** Dijo Rarity sorprendida, desviando la mirada para no incomodar a la chica

 **-Esta me la hizo un cliente, se molestó que no fuera rápida en lo que hacía y con una navaja me provoco esto, fue expulsado de esta mansión, pero tarde un timpo tiempo en recuperarme-** Dijo Mine con su voz monótona, casi como si quisiera esconder lo que siente

 **-¿Cómo pudieron dejar que te lastimara?-** Pregunto Applejack

 **-Introdujo esa navaja de contrabando, trato de matarme, pero no lo logro, casi morí desangrada-** Dijo Mine en su mismo tono

 **-Lo siento mucho, debió haber sido horrible-** Dijo Rarity apenada

 **-No hay ningún problema, Sunset también paso por algo asi solo que ella lo sufrió en su brazo y cerca de su cuello, ella resulto más lastimada-** Dijo Mine, Katy no pudo evitar voltearse de la pena al tocar ese tema

 **-¿Que paso?-** Pregunto Applejack, Mine volteo a ver a su amiga, Katy no mostraba señales d querer evitarlo

 **-Ella…-**

 **-Fue mi culpa, ella resulto herida por que me defendió, salió lastimada esos tipos lo hicieron…. Desgarraron con una navaja su brazo derecho, y un corte cerca de su cuello que casi la mata, las cicatrices aún están presentes, a primera vista solo parecen manchas insignificantes, pero de cerca se notan mejor, ¿no le preguntaron alguna vez sobre eso? –** Interrumpió Katy

Las dos chicas quedaron calladas con ese corto relato, en su mente se formaba una batalla mental, por su parte Mine solo volvió a suspirar.

 **-ella siempre trataba de cuidarnos, pero vemos que… ahora ella encontró nuevas amigas y se olvidó de nosotras-** Dijo Mine aun fría

 **-Eso algo muy triste de asimilar-** Volvió a hablar Katy mostrando más la tristeza que sentía

 **-Oye… Tu ehhh….-** Dijo Applejack, interrumpiéndose

 **-Mi nombre es Katy, ¿querías decir algo? -** Dijo la chica de piel rosa

 **-Esto es… bueno es difícil de explicar-** Dijo Applejack, dando una mirada algo dudosa a su amiga de piel blanca

 **-Diles la verdad, no sería bueno decir mentiras ni formar malos entendidos con ellas-** Dijo Rarity deprimida, bajando más su mirada

 **-¿Decirnos que?-** Pregunto Katy inocente mente esperando una respuesta **–¿Tiene que ver con Sunset?-**

 **-Así es… espero puedas creernos-** Dijo Applejack mostrándose seria, dándole una mirada algo dudosa a su amiga modista, quien solo asintió

.

.

 **-Bueno no conseguimos nada, ¿ahora que hacemos Princesa? -** Pregunto la Twilight Humana saliendo de los terrenos de la granja de la familia Apple

 **-No lo sé… tenía la esperanza de encontrar pistas de la familia de todas, pero no encontramos nada-** Dijo La princesa Twilight deprimida mientras caminaban

-Al menos intentamos algo, no pierdas la esperanza- Dijo la Twilight Humana

 **-No lo hare, pero… me estoy comenzado a sentir ansiosa, como si ellas, presintiera que están en peligro-** Dijo la princesa deteniéndose

 **-No pienses en eso… hay que ser positivas… vamos debemos regresar… a…-** En ese momento la Twilight del mundo humanos s detiene de golpe, viendo algo a la altura

 **-¿Pasa algo?-**

 **-¡Eso es, mira eso!-** Dijo señalando un poste de luz, al ser de día este estaba apagado pero había algo en el que funcionaba las 24 horas **-¡Lo ves, son cámaras de seguridad, los son esas cosas pueden ayudarnos!-** Dijo con emoción en su voz

 **-¿Cámaras de seguridad? ¿no es esa cosa que captura imágenes? -**

 **-No estas toman video, video, como si grabaran recuerdos, registran lo que paso en su línea de visión, esa cosa podría ayudar mucho vamos-** Dijo la princesa jalando s su contraparte lejos

De regreso en la ciudad, una hora después de esa platica, la chica de lentes salía con una cara de molestia de la comisaria, murmurando algo entre dientes clara mente molesta.

La princesa, que hasta hace rato había estado esperándola se le acerca rápidamente

 **-¿y bien? ¿qué paso? –** Pregunto esperanzada la princesa

 **-No me prestaron ni la más mínima atención, eso siempre es de esperarse, no quisieron escucharme, y es más que obvio que no me dejaran revisar las cámaras de seguridad-** Decía la Twilight humana con molestia, esta había encontrado una esperanza y fue destrozada

 **-¿Entonces que se puede hacer ahora?-**

 **-No lo se… las cosas no pueden emporar…-** Suspira y comienza a caminar alejándose de la comisaria, donde al parecer había descubierto que la policía no se preocupaba realmente por la desaparición de las estudiantes **–Y que cuentas de tu mundo, hace mucho que no veo a Starlight, ¿si te enteraste que visito este mundo junto con Sunset? -**

 **-Si ella me lo conto, no tuve el valor de reprenderla por lo emocionada y feliz que se veía, dijo que ayudo a derrotar a otra joven que fue poseída por magia-**

 **-Eso fue cierto, fue de mucha ayuda, ¿Cómo esta ella?... ¿le mencionaste de esto? -**

 **-si lo hice, y les encargué a mis amigas que vigilaran que no atravesara el espejo, cuando se enteró quiso venir conmigo, pero no se lo permití, esto no puede involucrarla a ella-**

 **-¿Por qué no?-**

 **-Solo por precaución, ella aún no está muy acostumbrada a ser una humana, y aun a mí se me dificultan algunas cosas, como el poder usar magia-**

 **-Je si quieres te puedo prestar mi cristal, yo no lo uso muy seguido, y además no me gusta mucho usarlo fuera de casa, las demás siempre lo llevan puesto y casi siempre lo usaban-**

- **También dijo que tu mencionaban mucho a unas, compañeras, de la escuela cristal-** Dijo la princesa algo alegre, esas palabras hicieron clic en Twilight científica, quien se quedó estática **-¿Qué paso?-**

 **-Mis amigas de la escuela cristal, ellas pueden ayudarnos con esto de las cámaras ¡Gracias por recordármelo! -** la chica de lentes tomo la mano de la princesa y comenzó a caminar jalándola **\- vamos las clases terminaran pronto y ellas pueden ayudarnos-**

 **-Tus amigas de cristal nos pueden ayudar ¿cómo? -** Pregunto la princesa curiosa

 **-La escuela cuenta con material y tecnología y más cosas de última generación, unas amigas estudian con esas cosas y han aprendido a usarlas es más que seguro nos puedan ayudar-** Dijo Twilight científica con esperanza en su voz

 **-Tecnología, maquinas, punta-** Poco a poco una sonrisa de ilusión y unos ojos de estrella se formaron en la Twilight del mundo pony al imaginar las novedades de ese mundo **-¿Entonces conoceré la tecnología de este mundo…. ¿Y a tus amigas de cristal? -** En ese momento la Twilight del mundo humano se detuvo de golpe, recordando algo muy importante que había pasado por alto, volteo lentamente a ver a la princesa con preocupación.

 **-Había olvidado algo muy importante… Ellas no pueden saber que tú eres de otro mundo...-** pero a ocurrírsele otra idea mostro una sonrisa **–Sabes que… si, conocerás tecnología humana, y las conocerás ellas, pero ellas no te reconocerán en nada jajaja-** Volvió a decir con entusiasmo, Twilight princesa la veía sin comprender nada e incluso con una minúscula parte de miedo al ver esa sonrisa psicópata en su contraparte, mis sonrisa que ella en ocasiones había mostrado

 **-¿Y cómo?-** Pregunto sin borrar o cambiar de mirada o postura física

 **-¡Ya lo veraz!-** Esta vez la jalo más rápido, llevándosela a rastras hasta perderse en la nada.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Applejack y Rarity continuaban con su explicación a las dos chicas.

 **-No puedo creerte ¿otra Sunset? ¿de otro mundo? -** Decía Mine sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, sin poder creerlo

 **-Esta Sunset que nosotras conocemos es la de la otra dimensión, una unicornio de otro mundo habitado solo por ponys pegasos y unicornios-** Decía Applejack con mucha seriedad, pero aun así Mine y Katy parecían no creerles mucho **–Veo en sus caras que no me creen ni pio ¿verdad? -** pregunto con una ceja levantada

 **-La verdad no, parece más un cuento que inventaría una chica con esquizofrenia-** Dijo Mine fríamente

 **-Querida esa es la verdad, la Sunset que se escapó de aquí es la humana, de este mundo, es lo más lógico-** Dijo Rarity aun deprimida, pero tratando de esconderlo

 **-Es muy… fantasioso lo que dicen-** Dijo Katy con inocencia, ella al parecer tenía una mente más abierta

 **-Pero esa es la verdad, deben de creerlo, la principal prueba es que nuestra Sunset no tiene ni una sola cicatriz-** Dijo Applejack resaltando aún más su acento campirano

 **-Eso lo veremos cuando Sunset regrese a este cuarto-** Dijo Mine algo molesta

 **-Sé que es difícil de creer pero esa es la única verdad, por que nosotras cinco, somos sus amigas desde ya hace meces, y no estamos locas ella ha estudiado desde ya hace más de 3 años en nuestra escuela y sabemos que nunca antes ha estado aquí-** Dijo Applejack

 **-No lo creeré hasta no verla con mis propios ojos, no puedo creerte solo con palabras-** Dijo Mine desviando su mirada

 **-Mine, tal vez digan la verdad-** Dijo Katy algo tímida

 **-Si tú quieres creerles adelante, yo no lo hare hasta verla-** Dijo Mine alejándose del grupo yendo a su propia cama

 **-Discúlpenla ella a veces es muy cerrada, y fría, aunque debo admitir que es muy increíble lo que nos acaban de decir-** Dijo Katy más tranquila

 **-Lo sé, a nosotras también nos tomó tiempo asimilarlo mejor, y no te preocupes que seguro la Sunset que conoces no te ah olvidado, y ella está afuera puede que haga algo para ayudarlas-** Dijo Applejack con la intención de animarla, cosa que al parecer funciono

 **-¿Enserio lo creen?-** Pregunto Katy con una sonrisa, en sus ojos se veía la ilusión que se formaba

 **-Claro-** Contesto Rarity sonriente, en Katy se formó una sonrisa aún más grande, y acto seguido abraso a las dos amistosamente **–Las coas terminaran bien, yo lo veras-**

 **-Eso espero… ya quiero salir de este lugar, o al menos que mi hermana regrese aquí, a veces me siento sola…-**

 **-Ya no más, nosotras también seremos tus amigas-** Dijo Applejack sonriente

 **-Muchas gracias, son muy amables-** Dijo Katy con una inocencia que hizo sonreír a las dos chicas, mientras que Pinkie, ajena a la conversación solo lloraba en absoluto silencio. Las tres chicas se abrasaron, mostrando una sonrisa, dejando fluir un momento de paz, momento que no duraría mucho, y que, al parecer el destino, no querría que se repitiese.

.

.

Muy lejos de ese lugar, A los alrededores de una ciudad a las orillas de la carretera, se encontraba una persona caminando a paso lento, con su cabeza baja y cubierta en su totalidad con una capucha de cuerpo completo, no se lograba distinguir nada más que sus pies al dar pasos, su cabeza estaba toda cubierta mientras que caminaba por la carretera, esta persona, siendo una chica se detuvo al ver a lo lejos una ciudad, denotando en la parte central los edificios y en sus alrededores las contriciones menos res y en sus límites múltiples casas.

 **-Al fin eh llegado, en esta ciudad fue… donde termino mi liberar-** Susurro al ver la ciudad a lo lejos, aun le quedaba camino por caminar para llegar a el así que retomo su paso lento, mientras caminaba su mirada se sentaba en los alrededores. Después de una hora más de caminata logro llegar a las orillas de la ciudad, viendo una tienda se servicio cerca, esta persona, sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo dentro encontrando a una mujer en el mostrador

 **-¿Que se le ofrece?… eh…-** No supo responder al no ver bien a esta persona que entro

 **-Disculpe que la moleste, pero no tengo nada de efectivo… ¿sería tan amable de regalarme un vaso con agua?, estoy muy agotada se lo agradecería mucho-** Hablo una voz femenina con amabilidad y claro cansancio, la mujer en el mostrados dudo un poco

 **-Claro, solo si es muy amable de mostrarme su cara, señorita-** Dijo la mujer con una voz un tanto seria, pero a la vez amable

 **-Bueno… es solo que… mi cara no es… para enorgullecerme, estoy marcada de por vida-** Dijo con voz ahora triste, sus ojos se notaban por debajo de su capucha siendo de un color turquesa algo oscuros

 **-¿marcada?-** pregunto la mujer

 **-Un accidente me costó una parte de mi belleza, una marca que me acompañara por siempre-** Volvió a hablar esta joven, serrando sus ojos

 **-Está bien, no te obligare a mostrarme tu rostro, en un momento traer un poco de agua, se ve que estas cansada-** Dijo esta mujer yendo dentro de la tienda, donde regreso con un vaso de unicel llenándolo de agua hasta casi derramarla y extenderla a su cliente, al hacer esto, la chica extendió su mano para tomar el vaso, dejando ver parte de su piel color **crema –¿De dónde vienes? Claro si se puede preguntar…-**

 _ **-Vengo…. Del mismo infierno-**_ Pensó Esta chica al beber el agua, al hacerlo si se ahoga con la misma, comenzando a toser de la impresión

 **-¿Oh linda estas bien?-** Pregunto la mujer al verla así

 **-Claro… estoy bien… solo algo agitada-** Esta chica bebió todo el vaso para después dejarlo sobre el mostrador y darse la vuelta, pero al dejar este baso y girar, la mujer alcanzo a ver algo peculiar en esa mujer encapuchada, en su brazo derecho, al regresarlo a su lugar y girar al mismo tiempo, logro ver en su antebrazo una cicatriz de gran tamaño **–Yo vengo de un lugar muy lejano, y eh llegado aquí tratando de olivar todo lo que viví ahí, debo irme gracias por su caridad-** dijo mientras daba la espalda a la mujer y dar pasos a la salida

 **-Oh lo entiendo, que tenga un lindo día entonces señorita-** Exclamo la mujer detrás del mostrador amablemente.

En ese momento, esta chía agradeció nuevamente la hospitalidad y se retiró de la tienda, yendo directo a la ciudad, con suerte encontrando algún lugar donde quedarse esa noche

 **-Jejeje…-** Esta chica rio a un volumen casi inaudible, su sonrisa se ensancho al ver la ciudad **–he vuelto… señor…-** la última palabra la dijo en una combinación de sarcasmo e ira, a paso lento comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad **–Eh vuelto… Sombra, esta vez… yo… te haré pagar por lo que me hiciste… yo…-** Esta chica se detuvo a pocos metros de ingresar a la ciudad de nuevo, quietándose la capucha de su cabeza, revelando su cara, marcada con una cicatriz que comenzaba de cerca de su ojo en su parte de abajo, pasando por su mejilla, hasta legar casi al cuello, esta chica quedando descubierta, dejando que el viento moviera su cabello bicolor, rojo y **amarillo –Yo… jeje… ¡Yo!… ¡tú amada hija Sunset Shimmer! ¡TE HARE PAGAR POR LO QUE ME HICISTE! ¡POR TODO LO QUE HICISTE! –** Hablaba con malicia para después, gritar esto último con mucha ira.

.

.

 **Nota del Auto: Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Si quieren lemon….…. Díganmelo.**


	6. Chapter 6

El día aún estaba en curso en el mundo humano, Twilight Pony había tenido una idea para averiguar lo que paso con sus amigas esa noche, pero para eso necesitaban ayuda de alguien que ella conocía muy bien y que sabía, que no sería fácil de convencer para ayudarla.

Por otra parte, la princesa Twilight y la Twilight científica estaban de regreso en el departamento de Sunset, donde algo siniestro se estaba llevando a cabo.

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo?-** Preguntaba la princesa a su doble, que no la había dejado en paz desde hacer rato, esta tenía en sus manos maquillajes, lestes de contacto, ropa de diferentes colores y además una peluca de color rubia.

 **-No te muevas ya casi termino-** Decía la Twilight humana, dando toques al maquillaje **– Buen… eso bastara por ahora… veamos-** Regreso con su ropa, ahora, cambiándola por un conjunto color azul celeste **–Vamos ponte esto y así nadie te reconocerá-** Extendió su mano con la ropa llevando a la princesa directo al baño para que se cambiara

 **-¿Estas segura de esto?-** Las palabras de la princesa reflejaban duda, viendo a su doble con ojos confundidos

 **-Tu dímelo ¿Quieres conocer la tecnología de este mundo? -** Pregunto Twilight Humana con voz tentadora

 **-Si claro, pero…-**

 **-Entonces ponte eso y sal cuando termines, no tienes que parecerte a mí a excepción de tu color de piel-** Exigió la Twilight científica, viendo como su contraparte pony entraba al baño y salía minutos después vistiendo ese conjunto azul celeste.

 **-¿Te imaginas lo que Rarity diría si me viera así?-** Pregunto la princesa viéndose a si misma

 **-…Ehhhh… Diría que te vez ridícula-**

 **-¡¿Que?!-**

 **-Bueno está bien… no te ves tan mal, pero eso es lo que ella diría, veamos…-** La científica saco de un pequeño estuche lleno de agua un par de lentes de contacto, con cuidado los tomo y se acercó a la princesa, pero esta al no saber lo que era eso retrocedió

 **-¿Qué es eso?-** Pregunto la princesa con duda sin quietarle los ojos de esas cosas que a su criterio, no era más que láminas de plástico

 **-No te preocupes, no te dolerá-**

 **-¡Ya enserio ¿Qué es eso?!-** Comenzaba a asustarse por las acciones de su contraparte humana

 **-Jeje, tu solo quédate quieta que esto no te dolerá princesa-** La mirada psicópata de la científica volvió a hacerse presente, cosa que asusto a la princesa pony, esta como instinto huyo de la científica **–No huyas quédate quieta, esto es necesario-** Decía la científica persiguiendo a su doble

 **-¡Primero dime que es eso!-**

 **-¡No es nada malo, te lo juro! ¡No seas cobarde! -**

 **-¡ESA COSA NO ME AGRADA, DIME QUE ES!**

 **-¡ES NECESARIO CON UN DEMONIO!**

.

.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, una mujer de piel color blanco y una chica de piel color lila, se encontraban en el segundo piso de la mansión, haciendo anotaciones, una en su portapapeles y otra en la computadora, siendo White esta última, haciendo preguntas a la chica.

 **-¿No has notado nada extraño en las mujeres del primer salón?-** pregunto la mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro con mechones café oscuro.

 **-No White, todo se ve tranquilo, las mujeres hablan entre sí pero no se ven sospechosas-** Contesto la chica de piel Lila sin emoción

 **-¿Qué hay de las nuevas?-** Pregunto White

 **-Tranquilas, las únicas que causaban problemas a los chicos son la rubia y la multicolor, pero esta última ya fue comprada por Bullet, y la dejo destrozada-**

 **-¿que? Lo dices enserio ¿Bullet ya se hecho a una de ellas Starlight? -** Pregunto White volteando con todo y silla

 **-Asi es, la de cabello multicolor, y hoy está toda destrozada escondiéndose entre sus sabanas, ya sabes que Bullet es algo… jeje ya sabes, sádico-**

 **-Eso lo se… incluso a mí me costó superar mi primera vez con él, pobre chica-** Dijo White volviendo a lo suyo –Las descripciones de todas ellas ya están agregados a la base de la página, a partir de ahora los clientes podrán pagar por ellas jeje, claro si es que alguno de los chicos no se les ocurre ganar algunas-

 **-No lo creo, Bullet y Storm ya compraron la virginidad de dos de ellas, los demás… bueno no estoy segura si lo harán-**

 **-Si como digas, después de todo eso no me interesa, jeje… ¿qué hay de nuestra querida amiga Sunset?, ya la soltaron-** Pregunto White

 **-Aun no, no dejaran que salga de ahí hasta después de unas horas más, después de eso la regresaran a los dormitorios y… me dijeron que bloquearas su perfil, no estará disponible en muchos días después de como termino-** Dijo Starlight seriamente

 **-Jajaja eso se merece por tratar de escapar, eso y más, tal vez el amo Killer me deje jugar con ella uno de estos días-** White continuo con su trabajo en la computadora que tenía enfrente, Starlight se quedó calada después de eso, quedando algo pensativa

 **-Y casi es hora de la comida, ire a hacer mi labor White-**

 **-Adelante Star-** Dijo White sin prestarle atención,

Starlight salió de se cuarto, yendo hacia las escaleras para bajar al primer piso, y después, seguir hacia el sótano, directo a la enorme cocina, donde varias mujeres preparaban a comida para todas, la hora de comer estaba llegando y con ella la obligación de que todas las mujeres ahí, debían comer sin excepción, manteniendo su figura y la "salud" física de las mujeres y las chicas.

Starlight era la encargada de supervisar a todas las chicas, que no tramaran nada sospechoso y que no quedaran sin sus respectivos alimentos, ese día especialmente vigilaría a las amigas de Sunset, las chicas nuevas como ellas les decían.

En los dormitorios, un sonido similar a una chicharra sonó en el cuarto, dando aviso a todas ahí.

 **-¿Qué significa eso Katy?-** Pregunto Rarity a la chica de piel rosa y caballo café

 **-Es hora de la comida, tenemos que ir a los comedores-** Dijo Katy con toda la calma del mundo, en ese momento la chica de piel lila entro a la sala de los dormitorios, con una mirada seria vigilaba que nadie se quedara en los cuartos

 **-Applejack… ¿Qué esa no es… Starlight? -** La voz y mirada de Rarity mostraban gran sorpresa por lo que veían, esa chica de piel lila y cabello color morado y una franja color turquesa,

 **-No puede ser… Starlight Glimmer-** Dijo Applejack compartiendo la misma sorpresa que Rarity,

 **-¿la conocen?... pero es eso… imposible…-** Dijo Katy, de igual forma, sorprendida pro al revelación y por como esas dos chicas veían a Starlight **-¿Cómo saben su nombre?-**

 **-Otra… eh… larga historia, nosotras conocimos a la Starlight de la otra dimensión, esto es una coincidencia muy grande, ella ¿también es esclava aquí? -** Decía Applejack sin salir de su emoción aun

 **-Ella… por lo que me han dicho está aquí desde hace 6 años, decían que antes era una esclava pero que… de un día para otro, después de una noche, paso a ser empleada del señor Killer, dejo de servir a los clientes y nadie sabe por qué, creo que solo es mujer llamada White sabe la razón, pero la mantienen en secreto-** Dijo Katy con su característico tono inocente

 **-Esto no podría empeorar…-** La frase de la chica modista fue interrumpida por el mismo diablo en persona

 **-Katy, ¿qué esperas para ir a los comedores? -** Dijo Starlight quien de un momento a otro había llegado a donde las chicas, tomando por sorpresa a la chica de cabello castaño

 **-Ah, ya voy Starlight, ya voy-** Dijo Katy levantándose de golpe y caminando a paso apresurado fuera del gran salón dormitorio, pero Applejack y Rarity habían quedado sentadas estáticas

 **-Y ustedes que esperan, el tiempo de la comida es limitado y no es aceptable que no coman nada-** Decía Starlight con firmeza, pero su voz a diferencia de lo que se creía, no gritaba ni era agresiva

 **-Ok, iremos al comedor en un momento-** Dijo Applejack con voz calmada,

En ese momento Starlight repaso con su vista todo el salón, notando a las demás chicas, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie, aun costadas y cubiertas con sus sabanas.

 **-Espero que así sea, se cómo es esto de adaptarse, y espero que puedan hacerlas levantarse-** Dijo Starlight caminando a la salida, dejando a las chicas sola quedando estáticas por varios segundos

 **-Eso fue raro…-** Dijo Rarity

 **-Lo sé, creí que gritaría, o que nos obligaría a ir…-** Menciono Applejack, cuando al fin salieron de ese trance en el que se sumergieron, Rarity fue directo a la cama de Fluttershy, hincándose alado de donde estaba su cabeza y usando su mano para tocar a su amiga, pero al hacerlo, sintió como se contrajo evitando que la tocaran

 **-Oh Fluttershy, vamos sal de ahí-** Rarity trato de quitarle la sabana de encima, pero esta no dejaba que la vieran **–Querida por favor, tienes que levantarte, no puedes quedarte el resto de tu vida acostada-** La única respuesta que escuchaba eran más sollozos de parte de su amiga tímida **–Fluttershy, por favor escúchame, olvida lo que paso debes, salir adelante, ¿Fluttershy?-** Pero esta por más que le hablaban no respondía mas que leven gimoteos de llanto, Rarity sabían lo que significaba eso **-¿No tienes hambre? Vamos acompaños a comer, eso te animara-**

Las palabras no funcionaban en Fluttershy, dejándose esconder por esa delgada sabana, Rarity continúo intentado, mientras que su amiga campirana, trataba de hacer lo mismo, pero con su amiga deportista, Rainbow que hasta ahora había permanecido callada, ahora estaba totalmente seria, acostada sin ver ni dirigirle la palabra a nadie dejando ver ahora un moretón de gran tamaño en una de sus mejillas, una marca no permanente que se había ganado la noche anterior

 **-Rainbow es hora de levantarse, vamos arriba, no puedes quedarte así todo el día-** Dijo Applejack tratando de convencer a la chica de piel azul, pero esta mantenía su mirada perdida y casi seria **-¿No sientes hambre siquiera? No has comido desde ayer… debes de comer algo, vamos levántate, nadie te juzgara-** Applejack veía con tristeza y preocupación la mirada perdida de su amiga, viendo también esa mancha morada en su cara, Rainbow en ese momento decide contestar

 **-No… no tengo hambre… déjame sola-** Susurro, su voz ahora más seca y sin emoción resonó en la mente de la chica granjera con mucho dolor

 **-Vamos esto no es el fin del mundo, no dejes que esos tipos de derrumben tan fácil-** Applejack en ese momento vio un cambio que no le gusto, el ceño de Rainbow se función casi de golpe **–Por favor Tranquila Rainbow-**

 **-Esos…. Malnacidos… desgraciados-** Rainbow cerro sus ojos con ira, recordando todo lo que sufrió la noche anterior, Applejack trato de tocar su hombro, pero esta se movió junto con un quejido de dolor

 **-No te alteres Rainbow-** Applejack suspiro derrotada **–Sera mejor… que te quedes descansando, es lo mejor, ya no dejes que te afecte tanto-** Decía Applejack comprensiva, su amiga no contesto más, quedando en su cama, Applejack se acercó con Pinkie, esta con mirada triste la vio a los ojos **-¿Crees poder caminar dulzura?-** la respuesta tardo en llegar

 **-…No…-** Dijo Pinkie, su voz se escuchaba triste **–Me duele mucho, aun no se va el dolor-**

 **-Está bien, no te muevas entonces…-**

 **-Que sucede son ustedes, ya abrían estar en los comedores-** Dijo Starlight hablando de golpe a pocos metros de distancia de la cama de Pinkie, tomando por sorpresa a ambas

 **-¿Starlight?...-** menciono Applejack quedándose muda a instante

 **-Así es, ese es mi nombre, veo que ya les han hablado de mi las demás-** Hablo Starlight con su voz firme

 **-Ehh… si es… ya nos hablaron de ti-** Contesto Rarity

 **-Eso está bien, y volver a preguntar, ¿Qué esperan para salir de aquí? -**

 **-Disculpa un momento, nuestras amigas no tienen ánimos de levantarse, y a Pinkie le duele la espalda por lo azotes que le dieron, no puede levantarse** \- Dijo Rarity llegando con Applejack y las demás tratando de justificar si tardía obediencia

 **-Esto ya es muy común, si ellas dos no quieren levantarse déjenlas así, y en cuando a ella-** Vio a Pinkie acostada **–pueden traerle la comida aquí, traeré unos analgésicos para calmar su dolor-** Dijo Starlight retirándose del cuarto

 **-Debo admitir que no es lo que esperaba de esta Starlight-** Dijo Applejack

 **-Yo tampoco, es una sorpresa, pero aun así… ella trabaja para ese hombre… no deberíamos confiarnos de ella-** Menciono la chica campirada

 **-Tienes razón-** Applejack se permite suspirar antes de levantarse **–Regresaremos en un momento Pinkie, por favor no te levantes-**

Pinkie, sin decir nada y sin borrar su mirada deprimida, asintió levemente, al esperar a que sus dos amigas se retiraran, este volteo a ver directamente a la cama de Rainbow, ella lograba ver su mirada. Mirada que contenía muchas emociones mescladas, la que más predominaba era la ira, ira hacia ese hombre. Pinkie a pesar de estar algo separada podía sentir el dolor que ella tenía y que injustamente estaba conteniendo.

 **-Rainbow…-** Hablo Pinkie, pero Rainbow no parecía escucharla –Rainbow… por favor reacciona- volvió a suplicar, pero Rainbow, no estaba al 100%, en su mente solo permanecían esos recuerdos de la noche anterior.

 **FalshBack**

Un hombre de piel gris y cabello color rojo intenso caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, cargando en su hombro a una inconsciente chica de piel azul cerúleo y cabello de 6 colores diferentes, totalmente dormida.

Este hombre, caminaba con una mirada de deseo, hasta que llego a uno de sus cuartos favoritos, uno de un total de 10 cuartos, especialmente para juegos.

Dentro del cuarto, notándose más que nada la cama, recargada contra la pared en el centro de la habitación, en un estante enorme, repleto de herramientas que, en el mundo del sadomasoquismo, eran muy comunes, además de juguetes y materiales sexuales.

Este hombre de nombre Bullet, dejo a su presa en el suelo, aun inconsciente donde procedió a encadenar las muñecas de sus manos a una cadena que colgaba del techo.

 **-este juego me gusta mucho comenzarlo despacio, calentando un poco…-** Su nariz paso por todo el cuerpo de Rainbow, deleitándose con su olor, acto seguir la dejo en el suelo, encadenada de sus manos, Bullet llego donde un controlados en una pared donde acciono un interruptor, haciendo que las cadenas de elevaran, levantando el cuerpo de Rainbow hasta dejarla casi parada.

Este hombre, se acercó a los estantes, tomando de estas unas tijeras, que utilizo para cortar toda la ropa que cubría a Rainbow, cuando termino, Rainbow había quedado completamente desnuda a los ojos de si verdugo.

 **-Me gusta mucho esta figura, eres muy hermosa ¿no lo crees? -** Hablo Bullet a Rainbow, sabía que estaba dormida, pero eso no le impedía coquetearla **–Veamos si te gusta lo que veras preciosa-**

De un frasco que se encontraba en los estantes, Bulles saco un algodón y lo sumergió en alcohol, una vez impregnado con esa sustancia lo paso repetidas veces cerca de la boca y nariz de Rainbow, provocando así que comenzara a reaccionar.

 **-Hhhhaaa-** Gimió por lo bajo, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y tensando su cuerpo, con movimientos lentos logro ver su situación, dando una rápida parada se dio cuenta de sus manos aprisionadas **–Que… ¡que demonio me paso! -** Grito jalando sus manos, tratando de dar pasos

 **-Jajaja Buenas noches princesa, ¿dormiste bien? -** Pregunto Bullet, encendiendo las luces de la habitación, dejándose ver en un extremo del cuarto

 **-¡Tu! ¡COBARDE SUELTAME Y PELEA COMO HOMBRE! ¡SUELTAME! -** Gritaba Rainbow al mismo tiempo que jalaba sus manos e intentaba alcanzar a su comprador para golpearlo, pero Bullet soltó una risa burlona al verla así **-¡¿De qué te ríes infeliz?!-**

 **-Jajaja De lo ridícula que te ves así princesita, deja de hacer eso-**

 **-¡Que estas sordo! ¡Te dije que me soltaras, No eres más que un cobarde que se aprovecha de las mujeres! -** Volvió a gritar Rainbow con furia

 **-Nop, no es verdad, ese lenguaje no me gusta, creme que no te soltare hasta que seas amable conmigo-** Rio Bullet, yendo a uno de los estantes **–Y si no quieres ser servicial por las buenas, tendré que obligarte… por las malas-** De los estantes tomo un látigo de gran tamaño

 **-No me digas ¡No te tengo miedo idiota! -** Rainbow intento una vez más soltarse, pero en ese momento las cadenas se elevaron más, separando a una sorprendida Rainbow del suelo dejándola suspendía a pocos centímetros del suelo **–AHHHHH ¡OYE BAJAME, BAJAME COBARDE! -**

 **-Ya sabes cuándo te soltare-** Hablo Bullet, caminando alrededor de su víctima hasta darle toda la vuelta siendo espectador de su físico, al estar de regreso frente a ella se quitó la camisa, dejando ver la parte superior de su cuerpo **-¿te gusta?-** Si pudiera Rainbow le habría contestado con una muy famosa seña grosera pero al no poder hacerla se limitó a escupirle a la cara, con enfado, Bullet se limpió pero recobro su sonrisa segundos después **–pagaras por eso-**

 **-Eso es lo que quisieras-**

 **-No señorita, yo lo se…-** Con su mano sujeto las mejillas d Rainbow con fuerza, ella trato de no mostrar signos de dolor aun cuando Bullet apretó su agarre con fuerza **-te obligare a disculparte-**

Sin previo aviso Bullet dio un latigazo con fuerza a un muslo de Rainbow, un fuerte y penetrante dolor se concentró en esa parte, dolor que aumento con el paso de los segundos, con mucho esfuerzo Rainbow hizo lo posible por esconder el dolor que sintió, no grito, mucho menos quería mostrar muecas de dolor.

 **-Jajaja Ya veo, te quieres hacer la fuerte, ¿crees poder resistir esto?, eso quiero verlo-** Bullet procedió a quitarse por completo las prendas que le quedaban, mostrándose sin nada de ropa, dejando a la vista su miembro completa mente parado y ansioso **–¡Quiero que grites princesita!**

Los latigazos continuaron, directamente en sus muslos, haciendo sonar cada golpe, Rainbow hacia lo posible por no gritar, poco a poco el dolor fue aumentando poco a poco, las muecas y gestos de dolor se hacían presentes en su cara, clara señal para Bullet, de que estaba funcionando su plan.

 **-¿Aun no gritas princesita?-** Pregunto Bullet dando pasos al frente, quedando cara a cara con su víctima, pero esta no lo veía a los ojos, desviaba su mirada a cualquier otro lado **-¿Por qué me ignoras?-** no obtuvo respuesta **–creo que lo que quieres es mal dolor-**

Con su mano izquierda, repaso todo el cuerpo color azul de su víctima, acto seguido, este hombre de piel gris se posiciono detrás de Rainbow, teniendo libre acceso a su espalda

 **-Con esto te ablandaras princesa-** Bullet lanzo el primer latigazo directamente a un punto en especial

 **-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!... AHHHHHHHHHHHH-** Grito Rainbow al sentir el golpe, una parte muy sensible de su cuerpo había sido golpeada concentrando toda la fuerza y el dolor en un solo punto

 **-Jajaja ¡eso está mejor! -** Otro latigazo se escuchó contra la delicada piel de Rainbow, generando el mismo intenso dolor

 **-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-** Los gritos resonaron en todo el cuarto, sin embargo estos no salían del mismo, siendo una habitación especial estaba todo cubierto _**–No… grites, no debes de… mostrar debilidad-**_ Pensaba Rainbow pero los constantes y repetidos latigazos interrumpían sus pensamientos, sacándole casi de forma involuntaria más gritos de dolor **-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡detente! -** Rainbow se reprimió a si misma por haber dicho eso

 **-Jaja ¿Qué me detenga? ¡Eso nunca princesita! ¡Lo estoy disfrutando así que no me detendré! -**

Otro azote golpeo la espalda de Rainbow, en cada uno el cuerpo de la chica se contraía y ardía de dolor, sus manos comenzaban a lastimarse del peso que estaba soportando, lastimando sus muñecas, pero quedando más lastimada de su espalda, las marcas rojas se hacían presentes, no faltaba mucho para comenzar a sangrar, ella no quería rendirse aún, el dolor que sentía era casi insoportable, sus gruñidos de dolor eran casi rotos por los gritos al querer resistir su tortura.

Mientras Bullet disfrutaba de su golpear a su víctima, con su mano izquierda masturbaba su miembro, ahora más duro y erecto que antes, al dar un último golpe su mano jalo más fuerte y repetidas veces su pene, sacándose una eyaculación

 **-AhhhhH Excelente-** Grito Bullet mientras su miembro y su mente gozaban del espectáculo que el mismo generaba, dándose pacer con el sufrimiento ajeno, al terminar de sacar su primera tanda de materia seminal, volvió al frente de su víctima –Me estás dando un bonito espectáculo princesita-

 **-…Eres un… maldito… demente… malnacido… infeliz…un depravado…-** Murmuraba Rainbow, tanto dolor no la dejaban respirar muy bien, sus palabras eran entrecortadas por sus jadeos y muecas de dolor

 **-¿Que?... ¿Estas pasando lista o ya te volviste loca?-** Se burlo Bullet en la cara de ella, esta solo guño en voz baja con furia -Jajaja ¿aún no es suficiente? - Pregunto sínicamente, viendo el cuerpo recién lastimado de su víctima, prestando más atención a sus muñecas enrojecidas, Rainbow no hablo más, no sentía que valiese la pena **–Ja esta cosa no es lo suficiente para ti-** A paso lento volvió frente a la vitrina, tomando un látigo de punta más grande y especialmente diseñada para infligir más dolor en quien sea usada, con su mano sostuvo el látigo usándolo al instante en los muslos delanteros de Rainbow

 **-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...-** Los ojos de Rainbow se abrieron sorpresivamente, serrándose casi al instante, el dolor que había sentido fue horriblemente mayor a los primeros

 **-Lo vez, este es perfecto para ti, gracias a mis primeros azotes, este bebe hace a la perfección en trabajo de hacerte aprender… quien manda aquí-** Las palabras de Bullet enfurecían cada vez más a Rainbow, sintiendo deseos de tumbarle todos los dientes **–Comencemos de nuevo-**

Los azotes volvieron a comenzar, ahora, causando heridas a la piel de Rainbow, herida que sangraban ligeramente, los gritos de Rainbow eran desgarradores, cada uno reflejando todo el dolor que sentía, su cuerpo ya no resistía y sus muñecas, comenzaban a sangrar

 **-AHHHHHHHHHHHH…. AHHHHHHHHH…. NO... por favor….. ¡detente! -** Finalizo por gritar Rainbow a su torturador, este al escucharla se detuvo de golpe, deteniendo su acto de masturbación y los azotes, dejando el látigo a un lado, tomo algo con su mano izquierda y se acercó a Rainbow parándose en frente suyo

 **-¿Decías algo princesita?-** Pregunto Bullet con voz suave, Rainbow no podía verlo a los ojos, teniendo lagrimas a montón, decidió hablar

 **-…Detente… duele mucho detente ahora-** Decía Rainbow en voz baja, Bullet, acerco su mano al mentón de Rainbow con suavidad

 **-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?-** dijo Bullet alejándose de su víctima, pasando a la parte de atrás, repasando su cuerpo con su vista, sin previo aviso comenzó a acariciar y a manosear las partes íntimas de Rainbow con su mano derecha

 **-ahhhh…. No…. Déjame…. Saétame ya me golpeaste… que más quieres… de mi…-** Decía entre jadeos, la sensación placentera de las caricias del hombre de piel gris la traicionaban, comenzaba a quebrarse por dentro, solo le faltaba poco, y Bullet, se encargaría de terminar de quebrar lo que quedara y lo que le seguía

 **-¿Que quiero?...-** Bullet uso sus dedos para masajear los labios mayores de la flor de su Rainbow, esta escondió un gemido de placer **–Quiero verte sufrir más, verte rendía-**

Sin previo aviso, Bullet usos sus uñas, para rasguñar la piel ya herida de Rainbow, haciéndola gritar, y aprovechando ese grito para clavar una mordaza en la boca de Rainbow

 **-Ahhhmmmm-** Rainbow fue tomada de sorpresa por la espalda, terminando amordazada **–Hhmmmm-**

 **-Aun no termina tu tortura mi princesita ¡Aun no! -**

Sin ningún tipo de piedad el hombre dio más azotes a su actual víctima, provocándole un dolor mayor a los golpes anteriores, cada uno de los azotes golpeaba y lastimaba la piel ya antes herida, aumentando e sufrimiento de Rainbow. Lo único que se escuchaba en ese cuarto eran los gritos ahogados de Rainbow, incapaz de defenderse, de huir o incluso de suplicar piedad.

Por parte del Bullet, no hacía más que disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno, lo clásico de un hombre con fetiche sádico, darse placer sexual infligiendo humillación o sufrimiento a su pareja. Con gusto continuo con su jugada una mano simulando y haciendo bailar a su "Mejor Amigo" y con la otra generando más golpes.

Después de lo que fue una eternidad para uno y un gran gusto para otro, los golpes se detuvieron, dejando a una adolorida Rainbow descansar del dolor. Bullet se acercó al frente de la chica con una sonrisa, esta no hacía más que dejar sus ojos serrados con el fin de no darle gusto a su verdugo.

 **-¿Quieres descansar princesita?-** La mano de Bullet acaricio el destrozado rostro de la chica de piel cerúleo, contemplando las lágrimas que bañaban su cara **–O… ¿te gustaría jugar más tiempo?-**

Frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus ojos, Rainbow negó con su cabeza con lentitud, Bullet vio algo en ella que le gustaba, su plan estaba comenzando a surtir el efecto que esperaba.

 **-Sé que todo esto te está gustando mucho princesa, te estoy dando el mejor trato posible ¿sabes por qué? -** Como si esperara respuesta, Bullet hizo una breve pausa aprovechando la oportunidad para meter su mano en la entre pierna de Rainbow **–Hasta ahora, solo tú me has dado el mayor placer… La más hermosa… no… jajaja hermosa... la más puta de todas… veo en tus ojos que te gusta-**

De repente Rainbow saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde para forcejear con todo su cuerpo, sin poder hablar quiso demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

 **-JAJAJA NO TE SALAVAS DE MAS PRINCESITA… TU SERAS MIA, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡MIA! -** Grito a centímetros del oído de Rainbow, haciéndola abrir sus enrojecidos ojos inundados en lágrimas, pero su mirada aun mirada de determinación, una mirada que reflejaba en nunca querer rendirse no dejarse vencer, pero esa mirada, a los ojos de Bullet, podía notar que comenzaba a debilitarse

Sin perder más tiempo, soltó de golpe la cadena de la que estaba colgada Rainbow, dejándola caer pesadamente al suelo. Rainbow grito y se retorció del dolor, quedando en el suelo, sin poder moverse, totalmente expuesta sin nada de ropa, y adolorida, su espalda y muslos presentaban laceraciones que sangraban y ardían intensamente con cada movimiento que hacía, Los quejidos de dolor de Rainbow no paraban ni un solo momento, cosa que Bullet disfrutaba.

 **-Es tiempo de la segunda ronda-** Dijo Bullet regresando con la chica, quietándole las cadenas que aprisionaban sus muecas, revelando las marcas enrojecidas **–White me dijo que eras virgen preciosa ¿Es cierto? -** Un gruñido fue su única respuesta, sin darle más importancia Bullet cargo el adolorido cuerpo de Rainbow, está por lo débil no pudo defenderse ni impedirlo, dejándola caer en la cama

 **-¡HMMMMMM!-** El ardor la golpeo fuerte, su cuerpo entero ardía en llamas por el dolor, no podía moverse o de lo contrario seguiría sufriendo, pero para desgracia de ella, Bullet la jalo de sus manos hacia el centro de la cama y con brusquedad hizo que abriera sus piernas dejando ver en su máximo esplendor su parte más preciada e íntima, usando su mano acaricio toda su flor, masturbando su miembro y dando estimulación manual a ambos.

 **-El juego que usaron con la puta de Sunset siempre ha sido mi favorito, y por lo que se a ti también te gustan las descargas ¿cierto? -** Cerca de él había una mesa, usando unas esposas aprisiono las ya destrozadas muñecas de Rainbow a la cabecera de la cama, para después tomar una picana eléctrica más grande, dando a su víctima más dolor del que ya había sentido

Con desesperación y miedo Rainbow empezó a querer alejarse, pero esta vez ya no lo lograría debido a las esposas, Bullet volvió a dar una descarga más, siendo breves pero dolorosas. Rainbow, ahora desesperada y con miedo al intenso dolor que se generaba sobre sus heridas abiertas, trato de escapar, haciendo esfuerzos que no hacías más que excitar enormemente a Bullet

 **-Eso es… trata de huir… trata de suplicar… ¡siente el dolor princesita! -** Sin previo aviso, Bullet acerco su miembro a la entrepierna de Rainbow, su enorme salchicha de color gris oscuro, rosaba y acariciaba la piel exterior de su vagina, mojando cada parte de ella con su semen. Cada caricia se hacía más lenta haciendo cada vez más presión, Rainbow comenzó a sentir placer, mismo placer que era interrumpido por el dolor, generando más miedo. Miedo a ese hombre, algo que nunca antes había sentido

 **-HMMMM… NNNNNNNNNHHHHH-** Trato de gritar y suplicar nuestra chica de cabello arcoíris, sin lugar a duda comenzaba a desboronares poco a poco.

 **-¿Qué dices mi amada princesita?-** La voz de Bullet fue más que maliciosa, esta estaba llena de deseo y lujuria, con sus manos quito la mordaza de Rainbow dejando que hablara, pero esas palabras no podían salir al instante

 **\- Te… suplico…. No me hagas esto… ¡No me hagas más esto! -** Suplico Rainbow con una mirada llena de dolor, la ira se había ido, tanto dolor la habían quebrado por dentro, Bullet al fin había logrado su objetivo... pero….

 **-Yo nunca te pedí tu opinión… ¡No me interesa lo que quieres!... solo quiero satisfacerme… dame más satisfacción-** Bullet volvió a golpear las costillas de Rainbow con la picana eléctrica. El dolor que Rainbow sentía era insoportable.

Mientras tanto el miembro de Bullet continuaba masajeando y moviéndose por fuera de la vagina de Rainbow, esta no podía evitar sentir sensaciones que, de estar en otra situación, sentiría como placenteras, pero en este casi era todo lo contrario, sin previo avisto…

 **-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-** El pene de Bullet clavo la punta de su "mejor amigo" en la virgen entrada de Rainbow, sacándole un tremendo grito

 **-JAJAJA COMENCEMOS CON ESTO-** Bullet comenzó a hacer más presión, Rainbow lograba sentir como algo grande la destrozaba por dentro, un dolor diferente la invadió dentro de ella, su mundo quebrándose

 **-¡AAAGHHHHH NOOOOOO DUELE MALDITA SEA… DETENTE!-** Suplico Rainbow, dejando salir más lágrimas de dolor e impotencia,.

Sin embargo, nadie en ese cuarto respondía a sus suplicas, Bullet sin importar nada más inicio su salvaje penetración, desgarrando el himen de Rainbow por primera vez, provocándole intenso dolor al no ser nada amable con ella, a un ritmo rápido su pene entraba y salía, Rainbow aprisionada no podía hacer más que gimotear y llorar

 **-Ahhhh, excelente ¡Me encanta hacerlo con chicas vírgenes! ¡Es lo mejor del mundo es Incomparable! -** El cuerpo de Bullet disfrutaba de su noche con Rainbow, su miembro bailaba a un ritmo casi desesperado, mientras que al mismo tiempo Bullet daba descargas a su víctima, deleitándose con el sufrimiento de Rainbow. La primera Eyaculación se hizo presente, bañando el interior de Rainbow con su semen, usa sensación llego a la mente de Rainbow, completamente rendida relajo su cuerpo, dejando su mirada perdida

 **-Siii… eso me gusta perra… digo… jajaja princesita…-** Bullet saco su pene de Rainbow, yendo directamente hasta su cara, donde uso su miembro para golpearla y llamar su atención **–Este servicio no ha terminado, lámelo princesa-**

Rainbow asqueada trato de girar su cuerpo, débilmente trato de moverse, pero su adolorido cuerpo jugaba en su contra,

 **-Ahhhh… no… déjame en paz… déjame-**

 **-NUNCA** \- Una descarga más sacudió las heridas de Rainbow

 **-¡Harás lo que yo te diga de lo contrario te sacara verdaderas lágrimas de dolor!-** Grito Bullet con furia, jalando el cabello de su víctima, Rainbow sin más fuerza para luchar pero tampoco para mantenerse consiente, abrió su boca, sabiendo lo que ese tipo quería

Bullet con una mirada sádica metió su pene en la boca de Rainbow, está por su parte trato de hacer lo mejor que pudo mamando ese enorme miembro, pero al recibir una descarga mas, esta sin querer contrajo su mandíbula, mordiendo el miembro de Bullet.

 **-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!… -** Gito de dolor este joven aun sin haber reci¿bido mayor daño que unas marcas dio una mirada asesina **-¡ESTUPIDA! -** Un golpe se estrelló con fuerza en la cara de Rainbow, golpe lo suficiente mente fuerte como para dejarle más de una marca como recuerdo, Rainbow no grito esta vez, su cuerpo ya no daba para más, sin embargo, más castigos llegaron a su cuerpo, descarga tras descarga, más de 10 de ellas sin dar muchos segundos de descanso, su respiración se debilitaba cada vez más, su corazón comenzó a dar latidos irregulares, su mente y su vista estaban nubladas **–Esto no se quedará así…-**

Bullet a pesar de su enfado regreso a su típica sonrisa sádica con la que inicio esa noche, dejando a su mejor amigo recuperarse volvió a la entrepierna de Rainbow, usando la picana, dio una muy breve pero dolorosa descarga en medio de su vagina y su ano para llamar su atención.

 **-¡Aquí está tu castigo espero que lo disfrutes perra estúpida!-** Tomando su posición, Bullet metió su duro y mojado pene directo a ano de Rainbow, lastimándola más de lo que ya estaba, más sangre salió de su zona intima como de su ano, Rainbow gritaba y gimoteaba a causa del dolor, pero su ser estaba estaba más apagada que consiente, ya no estaba en si al cien por ciento.

Bullet quedo satisfecho con su resultado, Rainbow acababa de rendirse, Bullet causo dolor físico y manipulación mental para dejarla como un gatito, completamente fuera de si, Bullet comenzó con el verdadero acto, violándola de sus tres sensuales orificios, Su amigo bailaba feliz de la vida saliendo y entrando de cualquier lugar que quisiera, las descargas aumentaron, pero Rainbow ya no gritaba como antes.

 **-¡A fin logre dejarte quieta mi princesa! Esa falta de respeto que me diste te costara mucho más que esta noche…-** Con su mano sujeto las mejillas de Rainbow para que lo viera a los ojos – **Sabrás más de mi… esta noche te convertirte en mi favorita… volveremos a jugar muy seguido…-**

 **Fin del FlashBack**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Rainbow…-** Murmuro Pinkie con tristeza, Rainbow no reaccionaba, de su mente solo se reproducían las palabras de Bullet, su cara marcada temporalmente con esa mancha morada, y como era de esperarse no podía moverse, su cuerpo lastimado no se lo dejaba. Pinkie por su parte no insistió más, dejando a Rainbow en su mundo, y ella en el suyo

En ese momento Applejack y Rarity regresaron con la comida correspondiente a cada una, Applejack se acercó con Rainbow, tratando de hacer que probara bocado, pero fue más que inútil. Rarity lo intento con Fluttershy, pero esta no parecía querer escucharla.

 **-No podremos hacer nada por ellas si siguen así…-** Dijo Applejack deprimida, sentados en la cama Aldo de Pinkie junto con Rarity

 **-Pinkie espero que tu no quedes en huelga de hambre como las demás ¿verdad? -** Pregunto Rarity con el plato de comida en sus manos, quedando a la misma altura que Pinkie

 **-No… no lo hare…-**

Desde la puerta una Starlight observaba toda la escena con una mirada seria, por su mente pasaban recuerdos e ideas. Después de varios segundos regreso al segundo piso superior, llegando de nuevo con White

 **-Ya volviste Star… ¿Qué hay de nuevo? -** Pregunto White sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de su ordenador

 **-Dos de las nuevas no estarán disponibles esta noche-** Dijo Starlight fríamente

 **-¿Que? ¿Estás hablando enserio? -**

 **-Más que enserio, Esa tal Rainbow y la otra… Fluttershy… No estarán disponibles esta noche-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-¡Quítate de encima!-** Gritaba una chica debajo de otra chica

 **-¡Ya te dije que no es nada malo, nadie debe saber quién eres! –** Contesto la chica que estaba encima de la otra chica

 **-¡Te exijo por mi estatus de princesa que me digas que es esa cosa!-** Grito la chica debajo de la otra chica que estaba encima de ella

 **-¡TE LO DIRE SI DEJAS DE GRITAR!-** Grito la chica…. Baaa la Twilight humana a su contraparte pony, esta se quedó callada al estar debajo del cuerpo de su doble científica rodeada de todo un desorden en que se había convertido el departamento de la desaparecida Sunset pony.

 **-Te escucho…-**

 **-Estos son lentes de contacto… cambia el color de tus ojos y no duele… ¡NO ES NADA MALO POR EL AMOR DE LA CIENCIA! -** Twilight humana quedo callada después de ese grito al igual que la princesa, pero al darse cuenta de su comportamiento suspiro cansada **–Disculpa por gritarte, me estrese un poco, lo siento-**

- **Ok… puedes levantarte, pesas un poco-** Dijo la princesa sutilmente, a científica de puso de pie ayudando a su contraparte ecuestre

 **-Por favor discúlpame, no era mi intención asustarte princesa-** Se disculpó la científica apenada

 **-No te culpes, yo no debí actuar así, seré una pony pero aun así no soy una salvaje, no te preocupes no hay resentimiento-** Contesto la princesa dando una sonrisa a su gemela humana, quien contesto de la misma forma

 **-Está bien, pero aun así debo ponerte esto-** Señalo los lentes con su mano, la princesa se puso seria al verlos

 **-ehhhh… ¿segura que no duele? -** Pregunto nerviosa a princesa de la amistad, ganándose una mirada seria de su gemela **–ok, ok… terminemos esto de una vez-**

.

.

….


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia: Contenido, Lemon, violencia.**

La tarde había llegado, las cosas se complicaban para las dos Twilights, ya que el tiempo corría y aun no sabían nada del paradero de sus amigas. La Twilight del mundo humano sabia eso, y esperaba que su idea funcionara, pero para poder dar marcha a lo que tenía en mente necesitaba ayuda. Las dos gemelas, o mejor dicho, Twilight humana y si "amiga" caminaban por la calle muy tranquilamente. La princesa Twilight a petición, o más bien exigencias de su contraparte humana, se vio en la necesidad de esconder su verdadera identidad, por más de una razón.

Mientras avanzaban, la princesa veía expectante todo a su alrededor, con una sonrisa, hasta que centró su atención en lo que llevaba puesto su contraparte humana.

 **-¡Vaya al fin puedo ver el cristal, pudo tocarlo!-** Pregunto la princesa, vistiendo su conjunto color celeste, peluca rubia y llevando puestos unos lentes de contacto color azul zafiro. Trato de acercar su mano al cuello de su gemela, pero no se le fue permitido por esta.

 **-No creo que sea buena idea hacerlo aquí en medio de la calle, y… no estoy segura si funcione contigo, puede que si, pero es mejor probarlo en otra ocasión-** Contesto Twilight Humana seriamente

 **-¿Aun estas molesta por lo de hace rato? Por favor no es para tanto-**

 **-No estoy molesta, solo estoy pensando… tardaremos un tiempo el llegar-** hace una pausa para suspirar con cansancio **–Solo espero que funcione, o al menos poder convencerla-**

 **-¿A quién?-** el tono de vos de la princesa era de curiosidad pura

 **-A antiguas compañeras de mi antigua escuela, La escuela Cristal-**

 **-¿Enserio?, podre ver como es la escuela cristal aquí, y la directora Cadence-**

 **-No princesa, la directora de la escuela cristal es una mujer de nombre Cinch, Cadence es una decana-**

 **-Eso no me lo esperaba, Mejor seré paciente y verlo por mí misma-** Menciono la princesa caminando un poco más rápido, la Twilight humana la sigue, notando una mirada de curiosidad de ven en cuando del cristal en forma de collar en la científica. Twilight humana solo suspiro de cansancio, continuando su camino.

Tiempo después llegaron a la entrada de la escuela cristal, La princesa tenia cara de asombro total al ver la contraparte del imperio de cristal convertida en uno de sus lugares favoritos, un colegio avanzado.

 **-Esto… es… increíble… se ve muy hermoso… los muros parecen cristales de verdad-** Decía La princesa Twilight con estrellas en sus ojos producto del deleite visual que se llevaba.

 **-Lo sé, se ve imponente a primera vista, y por dentro es mucho mejor-** Contesto la científica, aumentando la emoción de su contraparte **–entremos-** dijo avanzando siendo seguida por la princesa **–Espero poder convencerla, es la última opción que me queda- pensaba la científica con preocupación, por un momento volteo a ver a la princesa viendo su emocionado rostro –Espero podamos hacer algo y dar con Sunset y las demás-**

Los pensamientos finalizaron al entrar a la escuela, serrando la puerta tas de si, entrando a un ambiente pesado y frio, un lugar que un había pisado desde hace meces.

.

.

 **-HORA DE DESPERTAR ZORRA-** Resonó la pesada y gruesa voz de un hombre, al mismo tiempo que con sus manos dirigía una manguera para mojar con agua helada el maltrecho y muy lastimado cuerpo de una joven colgada de las muñecas. El cuerpo de ella se estremeció al sentir tan helada agua, poniéndola alerta, mientras el mismo tiempo múltiples dolores y malestar se generaron en todo su ser gracias a las diversas torturas que ya anteriormente se le habían dado –Pero que sorpresa… Veo que aun estas con vida-

Sunset aún era víctima de los castigos que se le habían dado por "Haber escapado" de la mansión. Después de haber sido violada la noche anterior, por dos de los hombres de piel gris, y del amo y señor de la mansión, El señor Killer, de igual forma fue abusaba por el verdugo de nombre Dark Soul, hermano de White Soul, y encargado de los castigos. Sufriendo además torturas físicas fuera del sexo y torturas psicológicas.

Este hombre de piel gris al ver no obtenía respuesta, volvió a empapar de agua a Sunset, esta vez, ella inútilmente trato de moverse y evitar más torturas, intentos que evidentemente eran más que inútiles. En su mente, no había más que usa sopa viscosa y revuelta de recuerdos y pensamientos, el dolor que había sentido aun lo recordaba claramente, así como las palabras que se le habían gritado.

 **FlashBack**

 **-Aahhhhhh… ahhhh….-** Los gritos de Sunset resoban por todo el cuarto, gritos ignorados por todos

 **-No se… porque…-** Hablaba entre jadeos el hombre que fácil podría doblarle la edad a su víctima **–Pero… esto es… increíble… es como si fueras virgen otra vez…. Después de tantos que ya te han usado-**

La voz de Sunset ya había sido apagada sin necesidad de una mordaza, desde hace varios minutos se había rendido a solo gritar o gemir, las palabras que decía eran usadas en su contra.

Este hombre, ya había penetrado a mas no poder la estrecha vagina de la ex equina, con movimientos exagerados, rápidos y violentos, haciendo que su sangre se derramara, manchando las sabanas de la cama, más manos de Sunset habían sido atadas a su espalda, para evitar que se resistiera, por cada vez que el señor Killer eyaculaba lo hacía en su cara, para humillarla, solo en dos ocasiones, la obligo a mamar su asqueroso miembro bañado en su misma sangre, obligándola a "limpiarlo" y a tragarse lo que saliera de él.

El ese momento, Killer saco su miembro del sangrante Ano de Sunset, con su mano la jalo hasta hacer que su cara quedara cerca de su pene, obligándola una vez más a chuparlo. Una vez hecho esto, la cara y partes del cuerpo de la ex equina fueron manchados con su propia sangre, mesclados con semen y de fluidos vaginales, todos mesclados creando una espera masa rojiza y de olor asqueroso.

 **-Las niñas malas como tú no merecen menos, tu Sunset, fuiste muy mala al escaparte, muy mala, ¿recuerdas todos los castigos que te dimos? -** Preguntaba Killer al oído de Sunset mientras con su mano empujaba su cabeza hacia el miembro erecto **–Yo creí que eso sería suficiente, pero veo que dejar que dos perros te violaran no fue suficiente-**

La cabeza de Sunset estaba menos consiente desde hace varios minutos, estaba rendida físicamente sometiéndose a los deseos de ese hombre, pero su mente aún no se apagaba por completo, podía escuchar claramente las palabras de su violador mientras penetraba su boca repetidas veces.

 **-Aún recuerdo ese día que llegaste aquí, parecías una niña de 5 años… tan asustada… al parecer ya habías tenido tu primera vez, pero de una forma más, ¿Cómo decirlo? Gentil-**

Los ojos de Sunset se serraron con fuerza, no daba crédito a todo lo que estaba escuchando.

 **-Asustada, pero… parecías una fiera ¿aún lo recuerdas? -** Sunset no **respondía –Creíste que aquí venias a mandar y gritarle a todos… Pero no… jajaja claro que no, al final y después de tanto lograste acostumbrarte a no ser más que solo un objeto sexual-**

Mientras Killer hablaba, al mismo tiempo, penetraba la boca de Sunset, de un momento a otro detuvo su acción, caso su pene mientras eyaculaba por última vez en la cara de Sunset, dejando salir nada más que mínimas y escasas gotas de su semen, pero de pronto, si esperárselo su erección había terminado **–QUE DEMONIOS, parece que mi viejo cuerpo ya no resiste como antes-**

Killer se levantó de la cama, tomando de un asiento una bata que procedió a ponerse, Sunset agradecía que ya haya terminado, después de haber pasado más manos, y literalmente el cuerpo de tres hombres, agradecía en su mente que eso ya haya pasado, pero para su surte…

 **-AHHHHHHHHHHH…-** Una descarga eléctrica la sacudió, su atención se fijó en ese hombre de piel azul grisácea y opaca.

 **-Yo aún no encuentro sentido a esto ¡Ya te habías resignado a vivir aquí como esclava, a ser solo una perra más del montón!... No entiendo por qué quisiste escapar-** La mano de Killer sostuvo con suavidad las mejillas de Sunset, esta lo vio a los ojos sin **responder -¿Cómo crees que tu amiga Lightning este en este momento? Por tu culpa… jajaja por dejarla atrás jajaja… por dejarla a ella, a tu amiga-**

 _ **-…a…amiga…Lightning…**_ **-** Pens Sunset vagamente

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose capto la atención de Killer, volteando y encontrándose con Dark Soul.

 **-Dark, que bueno que llegas-** Menciono Killer maliciosamente, sin moverse de su lugar

 **-¿Ya ha terminado señor?-** Pregunto Dark con su característico tono de voz frio y sombrío, este hombre dio una breve mirada a Sunset, acostada de lado en esa cama, notando lo lastimada y sucia que estaba, para después regresar su vista a su jefe.

 **-Si, he terminado, por alguna razón lo disfrute, aunque me hubiera gustado un poco más de tiempo, pero estoy cansado, es tu turno-** Hablo Killer desinteresado, sus últimas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para alguien

 **-Una chica más usada que mi propia hermana, con la concha y su culo todos destrozados y sangrando, además de estar más agotada que usted señor… jejeje-** su risa fue inaudible para terceros

 **-¿Hay algún problema con eso?-** Pregunto Killer más serio

 **-Para nada, no hay ningún problema-** Contesto desinteresado sin despegar la vista de su jefe

 **-Entonces diviértete, White ya debió haberte dicho que hacer con ella-** Sin más que decir el señor Killer se retiró con una sonrisa, mientras que un demonio quedo dentro del cuarto.

Sunset quedo acostada en la cama, sin moverse, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo terminara, pero no estaba ni cerca de terminar. Dark se acercó a una parte del cuarto, donde se guardaban múltiples herramientas. Ignorando la mayoría tomo una manguera, conectándola a una llave de agua.

 **-¡Levántate ahora!-** Ordeno Dark a la chica, pero ella apenas y se movió, Dark giro su cabeza para verla, esta parecía no escucharlo **-¡TE DIJE QUE TE LEVANTARAS!-** Exclamo Dark yendo con ella, usando su mano derecha para jalarla de su cabello y hacer que se levantara

 **-Ahhh… por favor…-** Trato de hablar, pero su cuerpo no le respondió, resbalando al suelo quedando de rodillas **–déjame en paz… ya no más… por favor…-**

 **-¡Cállate y camina de una puta vez perra!-** Grito Dark jalándola lejos de la cama, este hombre arrastro a Sunset hasta un punto determinado dejándola caer de nuevo al suelo, y quitándole de su cuello aquel collar que le daba choques.

Sunset trato de levantarse, pero sus manos atadas no le podían ayudar, al levantar su vista no esperaba ver a su verdugo acercándose a ella con una manguera.

 **-Que…-** Fue interrumpida por una fuerte y helada ráfaga de agua.

Dark usaba la manguera para "bañar" a su víctima, sin importar si esta se negaba continúo mojándola con el fin de "limpiarla" un poco de tanta sangre y residuos seminales y vaginales. Sunset quedo recostada en el suelo, siendo golpeada por un chorro de agua fría directo en su cuerpo desnudo, mojando todo su cuerpo incluido su cabello.

 **-Aun no es suficiente-** Dark dio un vistazo a la entrepierna de la chica, viendo que de su vagina aun brotaban gotas de sangre, sin previo aviso separo las piernas de la chica e introdujo la manguera dentro de su obertura.

 **-QUE…AHHHH….HACES…-** Se retorció con fuerza tratando de alejarse, pero un ardor intenso la golpeo por dentro, haciendo que su cuerpo le fallara, además de que aquel hombre piso con fuerza su muslo para que no huyera **–Ahhhhhh…-**

El agua salía de su intimidad mesclada con sangre, de un momento a otro Dark lo saco, intentándolo con su cavidad anal, pero casi al instante de hacerlo se detuvo, mojando solo por fuera. La ex equina volvió a quedar tirada en el suelo, mojada y adolorida.

 **-Siempre me dejan lo mas barato y sucio para mí-** Exclamo molesto en voz baja, acto seguido volvió a jalar a su víctima de cabello de regreso a la cama, viendo con furia a Sunset, esta al ver los friso y penetrantes ojos sintió un frio recorrer todo su cuerpo – **Nunca puedo satisfacerme como quiero… -** Dark comenzó a quitarse toda su ropa, Sunset tenía frente a ella otro depredador sexual hambriento de placer

 **-** _ **Esto… no puede ser cierto… ¡No puede ser verdad!**_ **-** Pensaba Sunset desesperada, una mueca de dolor y desesperación se formó en su rostro, no podía hacer nada más para evitar lo que seguía

 **-Hace mucho que no he tenido diversión, ese maldito de Killer no me lo permite-** La voz de Dark sonaba cada vez más fría y malévola. Si mirada en cambio parecía siempre fría y sin emoción.

 **-** _ **¿maldito? Acaso le dijo…-**_

 **-Tu serás la que me de esa satisfacción… Ese…Placer que he querido… desde hace mucho tiempo-** Como un depredador con hambre de meces, se abalanzo hacia Sunset. Ella no podía evitar que ese hombre la besara y acariciara por todo su cuerpo.

 **-No… por favor-** Trataba de suplicar, pero su voz parecía apagarse sola, notándose débil y quebrada.

 **-¡Cállate!... No hables…. No digas nada…-** Su voz era intimidante y casi desesperada, al mismo tiempo que literalmente se devoraba todo el cuerpo de Sunset.

Llego un momento en el que el pesado cuerpo de Dark Soul quedo arriba de ella, sacándole el aire, de pronto un beso en la boca la tomo desprevenida, con sus manos atadas no podía hacer nada, las manos de Dark sostenían con fuerza la cabeza de Sunset evitando que se moviera. Al romper el beso, jadeos incontrolables de pánico se hicieron presentes en ella.

 **-A pesar de… haber sido usada… muchas veces…-** Hablada con desesperación **–Aun pareces como una niña… que recién está madurando… de verdad parecer virgen…-**

 **-Es… porque lo soy… o lo era-** Murmuro Sunset, para sí misma, para su mala suerte una bofetada se le fue dada

 **-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-** Dark en ese momento sintió una agradable sensación en sus partes nobles. Lo que tanto esperaba estaba llegando a el **–Si… eso es… jajaja-**

Dark embozo una sonrisa retorcida, sin esperar más tiempo acerco su miembro a Sunset, está por su parte no pudo evitar sentir como las lágrimas se le salían solas. Quería gritar, morder, arañar a ese hombre, golpearlo y dejarlo como condón usado, pero le era imposible, sin fuerza y además destrozada de muchas formas.

Sin previo aviso, el duro pene de Dark penetro a Sunset, sacándole más gritos, por alguna razón volvió a sentir dolor dentro de ella, no estaba segura de cuál era la razón.

El castigo aún no había terminado, ahora por segunda vez estaba siendo violada, la única diferencia es que el señor Killer no estaba desesperado. En cambio, Dark Soul, sentía en su cuerpo y más en su miembro esa sed incontrolable por placer. Cada vez que la penetraba lo hacía con desesperación, un movimiento tan rápido que parecía sobre humano. Sunset ya no podía resistirse, gritaba por el dolor, la desesperación y la impotencia de no poder defenderse, en su cuerpo ya no había fuerza para hacer nada.

A merced de un verdadero demonio, estaba terminando por dejar salir todas sus lágrimas que había estado reteniendo. Todas y cada una salían con cada grito y gimoteo de dolor.

 **-Eso es… ¡Grita perra, Grita más! -** Dark se detuvo un momento, es cuando Sunset tuvo esa sensación de un líquido caliente y espero entrar en ella.

 **-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-** Un último grito sirvió para dejarse caer por completo, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas volvió a rendirse ante un hombre.

 **Fin de FlashBack**

Este hombre, el depredador que había satisfecho todos esos meces de abstinencia lo habían convertido en un salvaje, ahora, se encontraba de nuevo con su juguete, después de satisfacerse sexualmente, continuo con su verdadero trabajo. El cual consistía en castigarla físicamente.

 **-Admiro esa fuerza tuya Sunset, haber resistido a más de tres palos en ti, rasgaduras internas y además, mas golpes-** Dark dio una breve vista al cuerpo expuesto de Sunset, semidesnuda, y con laceraciones profundas en todo su cuerpo **–Aun así sigues aparentemente cuerda, y con vida-** Sion previo aviso uso la manguera del agua para golpear la espinilla de Sunset, sacándole otro grito de dolor más, provocando que su fuerza fallara y quedara colgando de sus manos lastimándose más sus muñecas **–Que patética ¡Ni siquiera me hermana se atrevería a tocarte después de lo de anoche!... y lo de hoy, no pasaras esta noche perrita-**

Las palabras apenas y eran escuchadas por la chica de cabello de fuego, tanto dolor sufrido la habían sumergido en su cabeza, sin poder procesar bien su entorno. Bajando su cabeza y con su cuerpo sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, solo las cadenas que la sujetaban de sus manos al techo eran capaces de mantenerla en una sola posición, a merced de cualquiera.

En ese momento y sorpresivamente, ingreso por al cuarto el dueño de la mansión. Junto con dos de sus mejores empleadas, White Soul y Starlight Glimmer.

 **-Dark Soul, dame buenas noticias, ¿acaso esta niña aún sigue con vida? -** Pregunto Killer con arrogancia

 **-Cuanto apuestas Starlight a que la perra ya está muerta desde hace horas** \- Comento White mostrando en su rostro nada más que prepotencia.

 **-De hecho, no señor, aun sigue viva-** Respondió Dark sin emoción en su voz, usando la manguera repitió la acción de golpear a Sunset, demostrando así sus palabras.

White no menciono palabra alguna ante lo que veía, pero en su cara se formó una mirada de furia, mientras que Killer permaneció serio, Starlight serró sus ojos con pesar

 **-** _ **Esto es verdaderamente horrible, si pudiera, yo misma te sacaría de aquí Sunset, no quiero ni imaginar cómo reaccionara Katy al verte así, ni mucho menos las demás**_ **-** Pensaba Starlight con pesar, no tenía permitido hablar o siquiera defenderla, cosa que le dolía **–** _ **Pero… ¿Qué podría hacer yo?**_ **-**

 **-Sabe señor Killer, creo que no queda de otra que terminar con su vida de una vez por todas-** Las palabras de White sacaron bruscamente a Starlight de sus pensamientos **–Eso es lo que quería verdad, es lo menos que se merece-**

 **-Muy cierto White-** Dijo el señor Killer sin quietar esa intimidante mirada de Sunset, quien en cambio no prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor

 **-Ella serviría de ejemplo, así a nadie se le ocurriría querer escapar de nuevo, jeje a esa tal… Lightning, seguro le gustaría ver en final de su "Amistad" con ella, ¡y más en especial con Katy! ¡¿CIERTO PERRA SHIMMER?!-** Grito White a Sunset, sin obtener respuestas

 **-Tienes ideas muy macabras hermanita-** Menciono Dark con una voz maliciosa, mostrando nada más que una sonrisa de orgullo

 **-Ja, más que tú incluso hermano, no creo que se te pueda ocurrir mejor idea-** Dijo White en respuesta con arrogancia en su voz, el señor Killer por su parte se mantenía pensativo ante la visión de una Sunset muerta al final de todo

 **-** _ **Qué puedo hacer, si esto continua así ella acabara muriendo**_ **-** Volvió a pensar Starlight, a diferencia de sus pensamientos su postura en todo momento era más que relajada

 **-me gusta la idea de ponerla como ejemplo, Quien de ambos me puede dar una buena idea-** Termino por decir el señor Killer, viendo con malicia a sus dos trabajadores más leales y eficientes, cada uno mostro una sonrisa junto con una idea en su mente, pero para sorpresa de los tres Starlight se les adelanto.

 **-Sabe señor Killer, con todo respeto, jeje, no cree que matarla seria poco para lo que hizo-** Pregunto de repente esta chica de piel color lila, pasando enfrente de White, quedando con la vista completa de lo que termino siendo la ex equina.

 **-¿Qué estás diciendo Star?-** Pregunto White claramente indignada **–Eso se te hace poco-**

 **-Tienes alguna mejor idea-** Pregunto Dark usando su característica voz atemorizante, más sin embargo Starlight no era afectada por este

 **-Si la tienes… me gustaría escucharla, así que habla-** Exigió el señor Killer

 **-Para empezar, Ella, se burló de nosotros, en muchas ocasiones humillo a los compañeros de Golden, además de burlarse en su cara una vez señor Killer, aun lo recuerda-** Hablaba Starlight, deteniéndose frente a su jefe

 **-Cómo olvidarlo-** Respondió mientras veía a Sunset con furia, aun recordaba esa vez que la Sunset que paso más de un año en ese lugar, en sus inicios, faltaba al respeto a todos ahí.

 **-Al parecer el castigo que le dio no le afecto-** Continuo Starlight **–Como puede ver ella, ha hecho todo lo que está prohibido aquí, además de burlarse d todos, al escapar de aquí, Lightning Dust fue atrapada antes de que escapara, por eso se le perdonó la vida, pero a ella…-** Señalo a Sunset amenazadoramente, por muy increíble que parezca, Sunset, al escuchar esa voz conocida, comenzó a prestar mas atención **–Ella, logro escapar, estuvo desaparecida un mes completo, en ese tiempo pudo avisar a la policía y todos nosotros ya estaríamos en la cárcel, adiós a nuestro acostumbrado estilo de vida, Señor Killer, yo recomendaría otra opción que solo un ejecución-**

Para sorpresa del dueño de la mansión, de los dos hermanos, y ahora también de Sunset, las ideas de Starlight, eran más que especiales, más que extremistas.

 **-Baya, veo que no solo yo tengo un odio desmedido hacia esta zorra, sabes me gustaría escuchar esa tan brillante idea tuya Star-** Menciono White sonriente, Killer permaneció callado esperando respuestas

 **-Pensó que esto es más que eso White, estas planeando algo verdad Starlight-** Pregunto Dark a la chica, esta no se inmuto ante sus palabras

 **-Solo hago lo que es mejor para este lugar, si Sunset regresa a los dormitorios y se recupera, tengan por seguro que las demás pensara "es muy fácil escapar de aquí, y si nos capturan no pasara nada, nos dejan vivir para volver a intentarlo"-**

 **-Tienes toda la razón Starlight, quiero escuchar tu idea-** El señor Killer mostro una sonrisa, Starlight como lo había planeado, había llamado su atención

 **-Con gusto señor, jeje, ¿qué opina de la manipulación psicológica? -** Pregunto Starlight

 **-¡eso es todo Star!-** Grito White

 **-Shhh, aun no termino, pero lo reduciré a simples palabras, Sunset terminara quietándose la vida ella misma, y si no me creen, solo mírenla, así ya no sirve de nada ni para venderse como esclava, su mente ya está más que quebrada, y sus fuerzas están por los suelos, es más que claro que cualquier otro buscaría un solución fácil, en pocas palabras-** En ese momento Starlight sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y la lanzo a los pies de Sunset **–Suicidarse, ella misma lo hará si se usa el tormento psicológico correcto, y yo sé muy bien cómo hacerlo-**

Las sonrisas en todos los presentes se hicieron evidentes en ese momento, sonrisas que no reflejaban más que maldad pura, por otra parte, el cuerpo de Sunset no dio para más, terminando desmayada. Sin embargo, Starlight, no sonreí con malicia, su sonrisa a la chica de cabello de fuego era muy diferente a la de los demás.

 **-** _ **Los tengo donde quiero**_ _-_ Pensaba Starlight mientras veía a los demás presentes de reojo, terminando por ver a la chica colgada frente a **ella** _ **-Sunset, te regresare el favor que te debía, por segunda vez**_ **-**


	8. Chapter 8

Pasaba del medio día en el mundo humano, toda la ciudad de Canterlot, ciudad natal de las amigas de Sunset, antiguo hogar de la última y además uno de las ciudades más pequeñas a comparación de las demás, continuaba con su día normal para algunas, pero aun así la cuenta regresiva para dos de las chicas aún continuaba.

La Twilight científica y la princesa Twilight, ahora disfrazada para no ser reconocida, por nadie más que su contraparte, continuaron su caminata entre los pasillos de la gran escuela Crystal. La antigua escuela de la científica no había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, para ella todo estaba como antes.

Mientras caminaban un par de ojos curiosos color azul zafiro repasaban cada rincón del interior de la estructura de la escuela, maravillándose por su decoración y sus muros tan similares al cristal sólido.

 **-No tengo palabras para describir… lo que siento…-** Mencionaba la princesa Twilight asemejándose a una pequeña potrilla en una dulcería, de no ser por su nueva apariencia correría en sus cuatro extremidades para recorrer todo el lugar, de pronto da una mirada a su gemela, la cual parecía estar perdida sin lograr ver a un punto en específico **-¿Twilight?-**

 **-…eh…¿qué?-** Tarda en reaccionar, solo para toparse con su "amiga" viéndola un tanto preocupada **-¿Paso algo?-** Pregunto preocupada

 **-No… es solo que, tu mirada estaba perdida, ¿te preocupa algo? -** Pregunto la princesa, viendo con una pequeña pisca de angustia a su gemela científica, esta no hace más que suspirar

 **-No puedo evitar ponerme… un tanto nerviosa, nunca he sido muy sociable, y mis compañeras… dudo que quieran escucharme, o siquiera ayudarme-** Contesto con aires deprimidos, bajando su cabeza deteniéndose en seco a mitad de un pasillo

 **-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué no eran tus amigas antes? -** Pregunto la princesa

 **-No…nunca fuimos amigas, todos mis compañeros… siempre fuimos muy independientes, no necesitábamos… pedir ayuda-** Al decir esas palabras, la Twilight Humana razono lo que dijo, una mirada deprimida se formó en su cara

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** Pregunto preocupada la princesa

 **-Temo que no quieran ayudarme, que… no nos ayuden y...-** Comenzaba a preocupar ese mas al punto alterarse **–Nunca podremos dar con Sunset ni las demás, no poder hacer nada-**

 **-Twilight-** Hablo con voz fuerte la Twilight Pony, llamando la atención de su gemela quien solo la veía con una mirada y unos ojos sorprendidos **–No te alteres por favor, es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones así, debemos intentar hacer algo-**

 **-Lo se-** Al bajar más su mirada, gira todo su cuerpo para no verla a los ojos **–Solo quiero ayudar, quiero encontraras, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, y si ellas no nos ayudan no sé qué más hacer-**

En ese momento la princesa Twilight tomo las manos de su gemela científica, viéndola a los ojos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

 **-Tranquilízate Twilight, no perdamos la calma, todo va a salir bien, nunca debemos dejar que se nos sierren las puertas-** Hablo con voz tranquila la princesa tratando de transmitir esa calma a su amiga, reforzó su agarre con sus manos **–Siempre podemos hacer algo-**

 **-Pero qué tal si…-** La mirada de la científica era insegura, pero su gemela la interrumpió

 **-No lo digas, recuerda lo que dicen nuestras amigas, nunca hay que rendirnos-** La sonrisa de la princesa Twilight poco a poco se contagiaba a su contraparte humana, suspirando con calma, volvió a levantar su mirada

 **-Hay que hacerlo-** Exclamo más segura

 **-Esa es la actitud, jeje… ¡oh!...-** Una mirada traviesa se fue dibujando en la mirada de la princesa pony **–¿Entonces?...-** Las manos de la chica de cabellera falsamente rubia y ojos zafiro se centraron en su gemela, viéndola con clara inocencia y emoción **–Habías mencionado algo… como… tecnología…-** Sus ojos a pesar de ser de un color diferente no fue impedimento para que se formaran estrellas de la emoción

 **-jeje Podrás ver el material cuando terminen las clases-** La científica busca con la mirada cierto objeto **–Ya casi es hora, vamos ella ya debe estar en el laboratorio, debemos correr-** Dicho y hecho comenzó acelerar el paso para lograr llegar a tiempo al laboratorio de la escuela, la princesa no tarda en seguirla

.

.

.

Después del breve pero inspirador discurso de la chica Starlight Glimmer, el señor Killer, dueño de la mansión de donde actualmente estaban cautivas las chicas, había tomado la decisión de dejar a Sunset en lo más profundo de su mazmorra.

Dark Soul acompañada de su hermana y de Starlight Glimmer, caminaban por entre los oscuros pasillos del sótano más profundo de ese horrible lugar. Entre más caminaban, más húmedo y oscuro se volvía en ambiente, las pocas chicas que quedaban en ese lugar, lograron ver el maltrecho y muy lastimado cuerpo de la chica de cabello de fuego, aun desnuda y dejando ver todas sus heridas al descubierto. Conforme caminaban las demás las veían, hasta detenerse en la celda más alejada, una de reducido tamaño, donde no había más que un colchón casi inservible y más sucio que las paredes.

El hombre que llevaba a Sunset la dejo caer en ese sucio pedazo de tela relleno de esponja al que le hacían llamar colchón, sin lograr escuchar nada mas de ella que simples quejidos apenas audibles.

 **-Starlight, recuérdame porque no me dejaste matara-** Pregunto White seriamente

 **-Porque de lo contrario el señor Killer te cortaría los pocos senos que tienes-** Contesto Starlight con la misma seriedad

 **-¡Ahhhhhgg! ¡DE NO SER POR QUE EL DUEÑO DE TODOS AQUÍ LO ORDENO, EN ESTE MOMENTO YA TE HABRIA MATADO MALDITA! -** Le grito White a Sunset, pero esta no parecía escucharla

 **-Cálmate hermana, ella tendrá lo que se merece, no deberías seguir guardándole rencor-** Hablo Dark sin emoción en su voz, viendo a su hermana con seriedad

 **-Sabes que nunca lo hare, nunca-** Los furiosos ojos de la mujer de piel blanca no dejaban de ver a lo poco que quedaba de Sunset, mas esta no apartaba sus penetrantes ojos de ella **–No estaré en paz hasta que ella este muerta-** Después de eso salió del pequeño espacio, deteniéndose en seco al ver la puerta que estaba en frente, viendo un cuerpo tirado en el suelo sin moverse

 **-Baya, miren esto, ¡y tú que cuentas de nuevo! -** Grito al interior de la celda que estaba enfrente, sin obtener más respuesta que un pesado y casi inaudible suspiro de cansancio de su ocupante **-¿Qué te pasa? ¿no estas cómoda en tus vacaciones Dust?-**

La mencionada solo se limitaba a escucharla, se mantenía tirada en el suelo, sin moverse ni prestar atención a las palabras de la mujer de mal carácter.

 **-¿White? No crees que es muy extremo esto** \- Dijo Starlight acercándose a White, mientras que Dark serraba la celda de Sunset **–Ella ya paso más de dos semanas aquí, está muy débil-** Decia la chica de piel lila algo preocupada mientras veía el cuerpo color menta tirado en el suelo

 **-¿De qué hablas Star, desde cuando te preocupas mucho por ella?-** Pregunto White dándole una mirada seria

 **-No es eso, solo era una pregunta, incluso llego a creer que de verdad son vacacione para ella, sin trabajar-** Menciono Star sin inmutarse ante la actitud de esa mujer de piel blanca

 **-Pues no, esta es mi respuesta, se merece más que eso, y el señor Killer aún no ha decidido qué hacer con ella después de esto-** Contesto White

 **-Que más podría hacerle, ya la violaron, la torturaron, ¿ahora la dejaran morirse de hambre? -** Continuaba hablando Starlight con seriedad, sin dejar ver lo que de verdad quería obtener de ella

 **-Oh de una enfermedad-** Hablo Dark mientras caminaba hacia la salida de regreso por los pasillos

 **-Deja de preguntar por esta bastarda, ellas se quedarán aquí hasta que el amo Killer lo ordene, aunque tal vez mueva mis influencias para algo mas jajaja, hay te vez quería-** Dijo White siguiendo a su hermano casi al instante.

Starlight quedo un momento parada en medio de las dos celdas, dando una última vista a Sunset, había quedado ahí acostada sin poder moverse. Starlight suspiro con cansancio al ver ahora a la chica de piel color menta y cabello rubio que lacia en la celda de enfrente, estando más quieta. Los ojos de la chica reflejaban tristeza ante lo que veía. De un momento a otro se acercó la puerta de rejas de la chica de cabello rubio, usando un anillo que esta posea golpeo el metal tres veces seguidas. Lightning Dust al escucharla hizo lo que pudo para sentarse y recargarse en la pared de su actual cuarto.

 **-¿Cómo te sientes Light?-** Pregunto Starlight en voz baja, dando vistas ocasionales a la puerta vigilando que nadie indeseado entrara

 **-Normal Starlight, sin fuerzas, ni ánimos de levantarme-** Contesto con algo de seriedad la nombrada Lightning Dust.

 **-De verdad lamento que aún no te dejen salir, esto ya debería haber terminado desde hace días, no sé por qué el amo no ha dicho nada-** Hablaba Starlight suavemente mientras veía como a Dust le costaba incluso moverse un poco

 **-No es tan malo, al menos… -** Se detiene para suspirar pesadamente **–al menos, nadie aquí me quiere violar je… ahhh-** Trata de reír de sus propias palabras, pero un dolor la invade en su estomago

 **-¿Estas bien Light?-** Pregunto con rapidez Starlight, sin lograr acercarse más a ella, solo se confirma por verla y tratar de tomar su mano

 **-Claro, esto… solo es un malestar pasajero-** Como pudo, Lightning se movió hasta llegar más cerca de Starlight y tomarla de la mano, Star estrecho con fuerza la mano de su amiga, demostrando su apoyo en esos momentos **–Pero…-**

La sonrisa de Starlight se desvanece poco a poco, girando su mirada para no verla mas

 **-Sunset ya está de vuelta Lightning-** Mención Starlight con voz apagada, haciendo más notable el pesar que esta sentía, aun así, no soltó a su amiga.

 **-¿Sunset?... ¿enserio? ¿como esta? -** Se apresuró a preguntar un poco más fuerte, en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación, casi por instinto intento ponerse de pie

 **-No… Lightning, no te levantes aun estas muy débil-**

 **-Pero ella…-** Al intentar ponerse de pie, sus piernas fallaron, cayendo al suelo con pesadez **–ahhhhh-**

 **-¡Light, por favor no te esfuerces!... no te levantes puedes lastimarte-** Starlight casi olvida que la puerta le impide pasar, pues intento llegar a ella sin ningún resultado

 **-Ella… donde esta… ¿Qué le hicieron? -** Volvió a pregunta la chica un tanto más tranquila, pero manteniendo esa mirada preocupada en Starlight

 **-Está aquí… enfrente de esta celda, de no ser porque yo intervine… ahora ya estaría siendo ejecutada Light-** Menciono Starlight en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lightning escuchara, mas esta no dejaba de verla – **Esta muy lastimada…-**

 **-¿Qué… tanto le hicieron? Esos malditos… ese gusano de Killer…-** La voz de la chica mostraba la ira que sentía.

 **-Lo mismo que a ti, solo que… ella está más débil…-** Hablo Starlight con pesar, al ver los ojos de su amiga Lightning, no evito sentirse triste **–Tratare de ayudarte más, puedo hacer que te saquen de aquí más rápido-**

 **-Déjalo así, es mejor estar muertas Starlight-**

 **-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? No digas esas tonterías Light…-**

 **-es la verdad Starlight, no logramos nada, incluso ella que logro salir… ahora regreso-** De un momento a otro Lightning comenzó a alterarse, su vos ahora reflejaban la ira que sentía **–No hagas nada más… déjame morir de una buena vez-**

 **-No… no van a morir, no digas más esas cosas Lightning-** Usando todas sus fuerzas ambas manos de la chica de piel lila lograron alcanzar las de la deprimida Lightning, haciendo que al viera a los ojos **–Debes ser fuerte por tu hermana, ella te admira, te extraña, no debes de dejarte vencer, ¿Qué creería ella? -** Esas palabras hicieron a light pensar **–Te está esperando, no le des ese gusto a todos estos demonios de dejarte vencer-**

Ambas chicas se vieron entre sí, Starlight con una mirada de confianza, mientras que Lightning aún seguía insegura, rodeada de ideas y sentimientos, no lograba pensar con claridad. Hasta que un apretón de manos el saco de su mundo.

 **-No voy a abandonarte ahora, tu tampoco deberías, piensa en tu hermana-** Starlight se levanta **–Regresare después, no te desesperes-** Dando una última vista a la chica de piel menta, y seguido de ella, al cuerpo inerte de Sunset, procede a retirarse del lugar más oscuro de esa mansión, dejando a dos chicas solas.

El camino de regreso hacia el primer piso de la misión fue largo a ojos de Starlight, pensando a cada segundo en la desgracia de todas en ese lugar. Desgracia de haber llegado a ese infierno, de ser usadas y ahora siendo castigadas a muerte solo por querer recuperar sus antiguas vidas lejos de ese lugar.

 _ **-Juro que me vengare de todos aquí, aunque caiga con ustedes, Killer, White, Dark… -**_ Al llegar al primer piso logro ver a lo lejos a la chica de piel blanca y cabello negro y castaño, White Soul estaba ingresando a un cuarto donde nadie más que ella tenía acceso _**–¿Que estas tramando White? -**_ Pensaba acercándose a la entrada

White Soul revisaba con su mirada los estantes de ese cuarto, siendo el que almacenaba todas las pertenencias de todas y cada una de las mujeres que llegaban a ese lugar. Al entrar White no le presto mayor importancia a Starlight, solo se concentró en ver cada objeto ahí, casi como una niña en una dulcería

 **-¿Qué crees que haces White?-** Pregunto Starlight muy seria

 **-Nada interesante Star, solo… estoy viendo si encuentro algo que pueda vender… hace mucho que no entro aquí, puede que haya algo que valga la pena-** Hablaba White sin prestarle mucha atención a Starlight, revisando con la mirada cada prenda de ropa, vestidos, bolsos incluso, hasta llegar a una parte en especial **–Mira esto, se ve muy bonito-** Dijo esta mujer levantando al aire un collar color rojo, un dije circular colgaba del mismo teniendo tres manzanas como único adorno **–cuanto crees que me den por esta cosa en el mercado, deben de valer algo-** decía mientras lo revisaba detalladamente

 **-No deberías hacer eso, esas cosas tienen dueño-** Dijo Starlight con su seño ligera mente fruncido

 **-¿dueño? NO me digas… Ninguna de esas zorras lo necesita ahora, y yo lo necesita más que nadie-** Hablo sínicamente esta mujer mientras mordía el dije tratando de doblarlo sin éxito **–Esta duro, tal vez sea real-**

 **-¿Real? ¿Qué no te basta con verlo? -**

 **-Starlight querida, aquí hay mujeres y chicas que antes eran "niñas de papi" jajaja estas cosas pueden ser de algún material costoso-** Con emoción la chica guardo el collar en su bolsa y continuo su "búsqueda" por todo el cuarto, Starlight, aunque quisiera no podría hacer nada para detenerla

Justamente en ese momento encontró otro collar de la misma forma, solo que este al ser de color anaranjado, llevando un sol en vez de unas manzanas.

 **-Obtendré buena ganancia con esto ¿no lo crees? -** Decía la mujer con emoción, encontrando cada vez mas de ellos, haciéndose con cada uno como si de cualquier cosa fueran.

 **-No tienes remedia White, mejor me largo tengo mejores cosas que hacer-** Dijo Starlight retirándose, saliendo del cuarto sin prestarle ya más importancia a lo que White hacia _**–No le basta con hacer sufrir a las chicas aquí, además de robar las pocas cosas que les quedaban, aunque… son solo bisutería barata, no es nada importante-**_ Pensaba mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Mientras tanto en la profundidad de la mansión, en los dormitorios de todas las mujeres cautivas en ese lugar, no podría estar de otra forma más que estresadas.

Con Rainbow sin ánimos siquiera de hablar y Fluttershy encerrada en su mundo, no quedaba más que matar el tiempo con cualquier cosa, en este caso, Rarity tirada en su cama sintiendo como su orgullo se lo tragaba el demonio, Pinkie Pie, sintiendo como su cabello se hacía cada vez más lacio, y por último. Applejack, tratando de sacarle agua al desierto.

Esta última estaba tratando de sacar toda la información que pudiese, de todas las mujeres que viera, de Katy, pero esta no sabía más de lo que ya les había dicho, trato de hacerlo con Mine, pero esta no estaba al parecer de buen humor.

No había parado de dar vueltas por toda la sala cuando de pronto se centró en la puerta, viéndola como si de un bicho raro se tratara, pensando en cómo atravesarla sin recibir una descarga eléctrica a cambio.

 **-No podemos seguir aquí… De lo contrario más de una terminaría desgarrándose las venas-** Pensaba viendo la cama de su amiga tímida, seguida de la deportista y la fiestera **–Tengo que romperles la madre a esos tipos antes de que agarren desprevenida… malditos mastodontes, se creen bien fregones solo por ser hombres-** Los pensamientos de Applejack fueron interrumpidos por una mano que se posó en su hombro, sacándole tremendo susto dejándola pegada a la pared con sus ojos tan contraídos que parecía que desaparecieron –¡Pero que rayos…¡-

 **-¿Qué estas tramando?-** Pregunto la chica que había agarrado desprevenida, tal y como ella temía

 **-EHHH… ¿Yo?... Nada, je… que te hace creer eso-** Hablaba entre tartamudeos la chica campirana mientras rascaba su nuca casi desesperadamente

 **-Entonces por qué razón veías la puerta como si te la quisieras comer-** Volvió a preguntar esta chica que no era otra más que Starlight, quien había entrado y se había acercado tanto a Applejack sin que esta misma lo notara

 **-No, es solo… es que No he visto a Sunset desde… hace… ¿Ayer?... estoy preocupada-** Menciono esta vez más calmada

 _ **-Y que lo digas niña-**_ Starlight comenzó a alejarse solo un poco **–Ella no regresar en un buen tiempo a este cuarto, así que no la vera por ahora, y te recomiendo que no intentes nada estúpido, podrías terminar muy mal-**

 **-¿Quién… yo?...naaa… como crees jeje-** A kilómetros se notaba la falsedad de la sonrisa que Applejack mostraba, pero en cambio Starlight no cambio su postura seria

 **-Estoy hablando enserio niña campirana-**

 **-¿Niña dices?-**

 **-Así es, y si no quieres problemas no hagas nada estúpido, me entendiste-** Dijo Starlight con voz firme a lo que Applejack contesto con su cabeza inocentemente **–Eso espero-**

Después de decir eso se alejó de ella, recorrido todo el salón, vigilando cada movimiento de las chicas de ese lugar. Applejack había quedado algo seria después de eso.

 **-Quien se cree que es-** Susurro algo molesta, mientras regreso su vista a la puerta _**–Estupidez… no lo creo-**_ Comenzó a caminar de regreso a su cama _**–Creo que depende de mí hacer algo para salir de aquí-**_

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la escuela Cristal, La Twilight científica había llegado al laboratorio junto con su amiga de melenas falsamente rubias. Esta al mismo tiempo estaba más que ansiosa de lo que veía, tanto instrumentales y materiales de laboratorio, frascos con sustancias y lo más llamativo de todo, máquinas de alta tecnología.

La Princesa Twilight estaba que se salina sus ojos de sus cuencas.

 **-Esto es un sueño, quiero tocar todo, quiero usarlo, quiero saber cómo funcionan-** Murmuraba ilusionada la princesa pony mientras recorría con unos emocionados ojos todo el contenido de ese laboratorio, de no ser por su fuerte autocontrol ya estaría sufriendo de múltiples orgasmos.

 **-Me recuerdas a mi cuando era más niña, en el jardín de niños me la pasaba muy aburrida, incluso una vez llegue a escabullirme en el salón de maestros solo ahí encontraba algo interesante-** Mención la científica sonriendo cual niña por haber hecho alguna travesura

 **-Enserio, ¿que había ahí?-** Pregunto la princesa curiosa

 **-Lo más genial que una escuela podría tener ¡LIBROS! Ahhhhhhhhh-**

 **-Ahhhhhhhhhh-** Gritaron de emoción ambas Twilight al escuchar esa palabra, sin embargo, esa alegría fue interrumpida ya que la puerta del laboratorio se abrió repentinamente, entrando por esta las tres chicas estudiantes

 **-Al fin llegaron-** Murmuro la científica a su contraparte comenzando a caminar hacia ellas con calma, la princesa la sigue, mantenidos a una distancia prudente deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que su gemela **–Sugar Coat, Lemon Zest… necesito hablar con ambas de algo serio-** Hablo Twilight frente a las tres chicas ignorando a la tercera

Efectivamente, frente a ella estaba esta chica de lentes, con una mirada severamente seria, acompañada de una chica con audífonos, y de la tercera quien no era más que Sunny Flare.

 **-¿Qué? No sabes saludar primero Twilight-** Menciono Sunny sin emoción n su vos, Twilight se quedó estática al escuchar esas palabras

 **-Es… bueno… yo…-** Comenzó a tartamudear al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba como un tomate

 **-Eso es típico de ti Sparkle, nunca aprendiste a socializar bien-** Dijo Sugar de forma cortante, usando un tono de vos divertido, pero al mismo tiempo acusador

 **-Que… no es cierto… yo… por favor escúchenme necesito su ayuda-** volvió a hablar, pero aprecia que no le prestaban mucha atención

 **-Nunca antes nos habías pedido algo Sparkle, ¿Qué no eran tan inteligente para hacer las cosas por ti sola? -** Hablo esta ves Sugar Coat, sin emoción en su voz, sin dejar de lado su tan acostumbrada seriedad, Twilight no lograba acomodar sus ideas, comenzó a sentirse incomoda

 **-No, no lo soy, esta vez sé que no puedo hacer las cosas sola… yo… yo sé que no… deben escucharme, esto es importante…-**

 **-¿Que es tan importante que te haga venir hasta aquí?¿alguna teoría?¿inventaste un nuevo teorema?-** Pregunto Sunny, seriamente de pronto notando la presencia de la disfrazada princesa pony _**–¿Quien es esa?-**_

 **-Es un asunto muy importante…-**

 **-Estás hablando de tus estudios supongo, ahora ves que esa escuelita a la que te transferiste no sirve de nada más que para perder el tiempo-** Dijo Sunny Flare con prepotencia y alzando su voz, esto hizo que ambas Twilight se molestaran, mas una que la otra.

 **-No, no tiene nada que ver con eso… Escúchenme chicas… yo…-**

 **-¡¿Qué acabas de decir de la escuela Canterlot?! No tienes fundamentos para afirmar eso-** Intervino la princesa Twilight molesta, pasando al frente de la científica, las tres estudiantes de cristal solo la observaron con confusión

 **-¿Y tú eres?-** Pregunto Sugar Coat

Esa pregunta dejo helada a la princesa, estaba a punto de decir su nombre, pero la mano de la científica la detuvo en seco, negándole con la cabeza, en ese momento Twilight princesa retrocedió, dejando a su contraparte humana la situación

 **-Esto se está volviendo ridículo Sparkle, no puedo perder más el tiempo con esto-** Dijo Sugar quien estaba a poco de seguir su camino, pero fue detenida por Twilight quien le impidió el paso **-¿Ahora qué quieres?-**

 **-Solo les pido una cosa, solo una y después las dejare en paz, a todas, no volveré a molestarlas-** La vos de Twilight científica era más que seria y cargada de emociones que no la habían dejado tranquila, viendo a las tres chicas casi desesperada

 **-¿de qué se trata?-** volvió a preguntar Sugar

 **-Necesito, revisar cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, necesitamos encontrar a nuestras amigas-** Contesto Twilight desesperada, al punto de casi querer acercarse más de lo debido y sostenerla de su ropa con desesperación

 **-¿que?... ¿encontrarlas, a quienes? -** Pregunto Lemon un poco sorprendida

 **-A Sunset, y las demás, están desaparecidas-** Esas palabras dejaron helada a Lemon, recordándolas, pero las otras dos no salieron de su seriedad **–Por eso necesito acceso a las cámaras de la ciudad y así poder encontrarlas-**

 **-Estás loca-** Fue la última respuesta de Sugar antes de seguir su camino rodeándola

 **-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Compa puedes decir eso?! Te lo ruego, solo tú y Lemon saben cómo hacerlo, te lo suplico es de vida o muerte-** Comenzó a suplicar la científica, la princesa no podría creer lo que veía

 **-Sparkle, hacer algo como eso nos traería problemas, infíltranos es casi imposible-** Hablo Sugar sin importancia, mientras que una mirada de duda se formaba en Lemon

 **-Además, no es una tontería, es casi un acto desesperado…-**

 **-Nuestras amigas desaparecieron y necesitamos encontraras no lo entienden-**

 **-Desaparecieron… quienes-** Pregunto Sunny sin mucho interés ganado otra mirada de furia de parte de la princesa

 **-Mis amigas, nuestras amigas-** Hizo una pausa viendo de reojo a la princesa disfrazada –La escuela Canterlot sufrió un ataque, todo se consumió en llamas y las únicas que desaparecieron fueron Sunset y las demás-

 **-Baya, no puede ser, estás hablando de ellas-** La vos sarcástica de la chica desconcertó a las dos gemelas, no entendían **nada –Deberías estar agradecida de que estén desaparecidas, ellas solo son un obstáculo en tu vida, solo mírate Sparkle, antes eras la mejor alumna de esta escuela, ahora no eres más que un manojo de nervios por algo sin importancia pidiendo ayuda a otras personas-**

 **-¡Como pueden hablar así de ellas! Ustedes no entienden nada-** Interrumpió la princesa Twilight, ahora notándose realmente furiosa **–Ustedes no saben nada de la amistad, no saben nada-**

 **-¿Y tu si?-** Pregunto Sunny con una sonrisa, misma que no borro en ningún momento

 **-Más que tú, no sabes nada sobre tener amigos, ni de lo que se siente-** Murmuro casi en vos baja muy molesta, la princesa Twilight no podía creer lo que había escuchado, luchando por mantener la calma en todo momento

 **-Los amigos no sirven de nada, solo nos retrasan para nuestra superación, no son nada más que estorbos-** Grito Sunny

 **-Basta las dos-** Hablo Sugar desde la distancia, callando a ambas chicas **–Sparkle, será mejor que se vallan, solo nos han hecho perder el tiempo, no podemos hakear las cámaras-**

 **-Claro que pueden, pueden hacer eso y más** \- Suplico Twilight

 **-Y aunque así fuera no lo haremos, lo último que queremos son problemas legales, será mejor que se vayan, tu junto con ella-** Dijo Sugar regresado a lo suyo, comenzando a vestirse con una bata y unas gafas de laboratorio

 **-Ya la escucharon, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo-** Tanto Sunny como Lemon, esta última aun insegura, siguieron a su compañera de lentes, dispuestas a continuar con sus estudios.

La científica no podría creer lo que había pasado, en ese momento la princesa se acercó a ella.

 **-Sera mejor irnos, no podemos hacer nada con ellas-** Dijo La princesa en voz baja, con su mano en el hombro de su gemela

En cambio, la científica no se movía ni un centímetro, su mente no dejaba de ser todo un caos, más lo que acababa de pasar, se asemejaba más a una bomba de tiempo esperado por explotar, de pronto, su mano se guio a su cuello, tocando su última alternativa.

 **-No…-** Murmuro cambiando su tono de voz y su mirada, con su mano sostuvo su cristal, para acto seguido regresar con las tres estudiantes de cristal, acercándose a ellas, llamando su atención, ellas la vieron sin mayor importancia **–Les propongo un trato chicas, ustedes me ayudan, y después, yo las ayudare, solo un intercambio simple-** La princesa escuchaba la seriedad de las palabras de su contraparte, no estaba jugando.

 **-Y que podrías ofrecer tu para "ayudarnos" no tienes nada que nos interese Sparkle-** Hablo Sunny desinteresada

 **-¿Por qué tan obstinada Sparkle?-**

 **-Nunca lo entenderán, solo debo hacer que me ayuden de cualquier forma-** Bajo su mirada con pesar, alzando su mirada segundos después más segura de lo que haría **–Si ustedes me ayudan a encontrar a mis amigas… yo…-** Usando su mano y el cristal, activo su magia, haciendo levitar más de una cosa en ese laboratorio, tanto la princesa Twilight y las tres estudiantes quedaron sorprendidas ante lo que veían, observando como las cosas flotaban, solo para después ver con asombro a la autora de tal acto, cuando Twilight termino su demostración, dejo todo como estaba, dando su vista más seria a sus tres antiguas compañeras **–Si me ayudan, yo… dejare que las tres que queden este cristal, que sean las dueñas-** Finalizo su oferta mostrando el collar color violeta que portaba en su cuello, dejando sin habla a las estudiantes y más que nada a la princesa Twilight

 **-No… que acabas de hacer-** Pensó con miedo la princesa, sin poder hacer nada al respecto pues el acto ya estaba hecho, las dos gemelas sabían las consecuencias que el revelar esa magia podría atraer, consecuencias que al parecer serian aceptadas por la científica con tal de hacer algo por sus amigas desaparecidas.


	9. Chapter 9

La tarde estaba a pocas horas de llegar a su fin, las cosas no estaban nada bien en la mansión del señor Killer, la hora de apertura de la mansión a sus servicios había llegado y eso solo quería decir una cosa para las mujeres de ese lugar. La hora de trabajar, debían prepararse y mostrarse la más apetecibles.

Mientras tanto, en los dormitorios, las chicas ya estaban casi listas, otra noche de trabajos se acercaban, Mine y Katy ya estaban listas solo esperando su turno de trabajar, mientras que Rarity y Applejack estaban indiferentes a todo a su alrededor, a no aceptar nada de eso, no eran capaces de hacer lo mismo que las demás. Manteniéndose apartadas, esperaban llevarla tranquila en ese lugar.

 **-Esa tal, Starlight Glimmer, me aseguro que Sunset no regresaría en un mucho tiempo, que no la veríamos… no puedo evitar pensar que le hicieron algo muy malo-** Dijo Applejack sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta de salida del gran salón, por donde actualmente salían y entraban muchas de ellas

 **-No podemos hacer nada querida-** Dijo Rarity deprimida – **Aun si le hicieron algo, ¿que podríamos hacer? -**

 **-Nada más que buscarla y tratar de escapar de aquí-** Mención Applejack en voz baja

 **-Que estás loca, ya oíste a Katy y a Mine, no podemos escapar de aquí-**

 **-Ellas no, pero nosotras si, si tuviéramos los cristales en nuestro poder, sería muy fácil someter a todos aquí, esas personas se creen nuestros dueños, pero no podrían hacer nada si tuviéramos nuestra magia-**

 **-Por favor querida, no sabemos dónde escondieron nuestras cosas, y si quisieras buscarlas, solo te encontrarían y… no quiero imaginar lo que te harían** \- Dijo Rarity bajando su mirada deprimida, Applejack noto eso, suspirando como derrota

 **-Está bien… pero esas personas no deberían seguir libres, terminaran mal tarde o temprano… ya lo veras, y nosotras saldremos de aquí… eso…-**

En ese momento fue interrumpida por uno de esos hombres de piel gris, esta tenía el cabello color vino.

 **-¡Tú la de piel blanca, un cliente te espera!-** Dijo con voz autoritaria dejando a Rarity Helada

 **-¡¿QUE?!-** termino por gritar Rarity al escuchar eso

 **-¡NO TE HAGAS LA ESTUPIDA Y APRESURATE!-** Grito de nuevo este hombre saliendo del cuarto al mismo tiempo que la chica modista palidecía a pesar de su color

 **-¿Ehhh?... ¿Rarity… estas bien…?-** Pregunto Applejack al ver su ya de por si color blanco aún más transparente

 **-No…-** Murmuro **-NOOOOO APPLEJACK NO SALDRE DE AQUÍ, AUNQUE ME OBLIGUEN-** Finalizo por fritar dramáticamente sosteniendo la blusa blanca de Applejack y acercando su cara a la de ella casi al punto de que quisiera comérsela a gritos

 **-Claro… eso lo sé pero… ¿podrías soltarme? -** Dijo Applejack un tanto incomoda pro la corta distancia entre ellas

 **-Esto es horrible, yo no seré usada por nadie… nadie más…-** Dijo como una afirmación de orgullo al mismo tiempo que se metía en su cama y se cobijaba completamente

 _ **-Y Seguro esa sabana lo impedirá**_ \- Pensó con cansancio Applejack al ver lo único que podía hacer

 **-YA ME ESCUCHARON, NO SALDRE DE AQUÍ DE NINGUNA FORMA-**

Después de pocos minutos el cuerpo de una chica de piel blanca y cabello morado era arrastrada contra su voluntad por dos de los hombres de piel gris mientras esta gritaba y pataleaba como si de un gato salvaje se tratase

 **-SUELTENME APROBECHADOS, COMO SE ATREVEN A TRATAR ASI A UNA DAMA SUELTENME-** Gritaba Rarity al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba para zafarse

 **-¿Una dama? No me digas-** Se burló sarcásticamente uno de ellos, sacándole risas a más de uno

 **-POR SUPUESTO UNA DAMA EXIJO QUE ME SUELTEN-** Continuo con sus gritos a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo cargando a un bulto parlante, el cual si hacía llamar a si mismo como "Dama" **–SI NO ME QUIETAN LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA NO RESPONDERE POR LO QUE HAGA-**

 **-Huy que miedo se enojó la dama jajaja-** Todos ellos rieron antes de llegar al cuarto, uno de ellos abrió la puerta ingresando y dejándola caer pesadamente contra el suelo

 **-Ahhhh-** Rarity se quejó de la caída de la forma más "educada" que se le ocurrió **–¡Bastardos hijos de su reputisima madre… COMO SE ATREVEN A TRATARME ASI CULEROS! -** Estallo la chica refinada mientras se levantaba muy indignada, mientras se quitaba el polvo de encima una vos masculina pero un tanto juvenil se hizo presente

 **-Pero miren nada más que boquita tienes, señorita Rarity-** Dijo la voz de este hombre, en este caso de un jovencito

 **-No puede ser cierto-** Murmuro Rarity sin siquiera molestarse en ver a su actual comprador, adivinando con solo escuchar su voz de quien se trataba

 **-Que bien, me reconoces, ¿no esperabas mi visita? -** Preguntó este joven macho de pecho peludo levantándose de su cama, este tenía la piel de color gris claro, portando una melena color gris un tanto oscura bien peinada.

 **-Jet Set, viejo amigo-** Hablo Rarity dándose la vuelta viendo a su acompañante con seriedad, este por su parte caminaba hacia ella con aires de gloria como un macho alfa en celo después de haberse partido la madre con otros machos calenturientos por una hembra, en este caso una dama refinada como Rarity **-¿Qué te trae por aquí pequeño?-**

 **-sabes muy bien que nunca me gusto que me dijeran pequeño, nunca, señorita-** Jet Set, antiguo compañero de escuela de Rarity ahora estaba frente a ella, acercándose con una mirada de deseo, mirada que al parecer no inmutaba para nada a Rarity – **lo recuerdas verdad, recuerdas esos tiempos-**

 **-Por supuesto, pequeño, jeje nunca olvidaría a ese niño llorón que conocí en el jardín de niños-** Comenzó a hablar Rarity con toda calma, mostrando una sonrisa que poco a poco se hacía más burlona, en entonces que comenzó a ver todo el cuarto

 **-No me digas, te aseguro que ya no soy ese niño de antes, ahora son el mejor de mi clase, el mejor, uno de los más aplicados-** Presumió el joven de piel gris, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante mientras veía todo el cuerpo color blanco de su actual "trofeo".

 **-Sabes que no te creo-** Se burló Rarity girando todo su cuerpo, esta había caminado hasta llegar a los estantes que contenían todo tipo de juguetes sexuales y más utilería, la risa sarcástica de ella hicieron que el joven se desconcertara un poco **–Jejeje ¿aun sigues teniendo tus… accidentes? ¿Jet? JAJAJAJA-** Estallo en risas mientras que el joven se sonrojaba violentamente

 **-¡Cállate, no vuelvas a mencionar eso!-** Grito Jet, pero ella no dejaba de reírse al tal punto de casi sufrir un ataque de risa **-¡Deja de reírte!-**

 **-Jajaja… Lo siento, es que no puedo evitar recordar esos días, Jajajaja-** Hablaba Rarity entre sus carcajadas, aumentando más y más la ira de él joven frente a ella

 **-¡Que te calles… cállate ahora!-** Continuaba exigiendo Jet Set mientras sentía que su cabeza hervía

 **-Jajaja lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…-** Continuo la chica

 **-No te atrevas…-**

 **-¿Era un lunes verdad?…-**

 **-¡Cierra la mandita boca o yo misma te la serrare!-** Estallo con un último grito mientras se acercaba a amenazadoramente a la chica, pero esta de un movimiento se alejó de él, atravesando su pie en el de él, haciéndolo caer al suelo pesadamente

 **-Jajajaja pero que hombre-** Rarity volvió a alejarse a una distancia algo larga, mientras Jet Set ahora más enojado se levantaba del suelo **–No me digas que me golpear… ¿o si?, ¿Te atreverías a golpear a una dama? -**

 **-Tú no eres una dama…. Eres toda una zorra disfrazada de dama, una puta adicta al sexo-** Dijo entre dientes este joven con su ira en aumento, con dificultades se pudo de pie acercándose más a ella, esta vez Rarity no se alejó, parada a un lado de la cama solo espero a que llegara **–He escuchado de muchos que lo haces muy bien, Debes de conocer tu lugar ahora, yo pagué por tenerte aquí, en la cama, para cogerte esta noche ramera-**

 **-Naaa, los de la escuela cristal siempre lo han tenido muy pequeño, todos, además… OHHHH, No me digas que tu también puedes hacerlo, pero como si aún eres muy pequeño jeje, y no solo tú, también tu "PEQUEÑA" estimación aún es muy pequeña jajaja… no podrías hacerme sentir cosquillas siquiera-** Las burlas de Rarity no hicieron más que hacer explotar la cabeza de Jet Set, con furia se acercó a los estantes, tomando todo un juego de cuerdas se acercó a la cama, dejándolas cerca, en ese momento se abalanzó contra Rarity tumbándola en el colchón de la cama el sobre ella para someterla **-¿Qué pretendes?-** Pregunto Rarity sin dejar a un lado su sonrisa

 **-¿no adivinas que es?, preciosa-** Usando su mano comenzó a tocar los senos de la chica blanca, Rarity al sentir esos tactos, en lugar de impedirlo, comenzó a seguir su juego.

 **-Ya veo, así que… quieres dejar de ser un niño pequeño… y ser un hombre…-** Dijo Pasando su mano por el pecho de el, llamando su atención **– Dime algo… ¿acaso aun eres virgen, Jet?-**

La vos de Rarity sonaba seductora y apasionada, sus ojos mostraron un brillo diferente al normal, en ese momento Jet mostro una sonrisa retorcida

 **-Yo seré un verdadero hombre después de esto, lo seré, tú vas a ser mía, y de nadie más solo mía-** Rarity no emitía mas palabras, con su mirada logro localizar los juegos de cuerdas, por su cabeza pasaron ideas retorcida

 **-Así que un hombre, eso quiero verlo bebe-** AL decir eso Jet set planto un beso a la chica, ella lo respondió de forma apasionada, parecía que las cosas seguirían así pro siempre, pero de pronto…

 **-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** Grito la única voz masculina en ese cuarto, Rarity había dado una fuerte patada a la menudencia del joven (o sea los huevos y la salchicha), dejándolo en la cama retorciéndose y gritando muy agudamente como niña pequeña

 **-Pero que… ah… rayos…. Que te…. Pesa… maldita…-** Trataba de gritar, pero el dolor se lo impedía, su vos chillona no hacía más que causar gracia a la chica refinada

 **-Jajaja Me gustaría que te vieras a ti mismo, ahora pareces una niña-** Dijo Rarity tomando el juego de cuerdas que Jet había tomado. Con las cuerdas en mano y mucha rapidez comenzó a atar las extremidades del joven a las cuatro esquinas de la cama, Jet Set aun adolorido trato de impedirlo, de retorcerse o de golpearla, pero fue muy tarde al recuperar sus fuerzas ya estaba retenido totalmente a la cama

 **-¡Pero… que… ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA ESTUPIDA SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ! -** El cuerpo color gris del joven no paraba de retorcerse usando todas sus fuerzas para soltarse, pero era más que claro que eran esfuerzos en vano. Rarity solo disfrutaba la vista que tenia

 **-Eso está mucho mejor ¿no lo crees?, el niño que eres se deja ver una vez más-**

 **-De que hablas, desátame ahora ¡Hazlo ahora de lo contrario me quejare con el encargado y tu pagaras por esto! -** Amenazo este con furia, pero Rarity no se inmutaba ante lo que escuchaba, antes incluso se burlaba de su victima

 **-Que cobarde te has vuelto, no has madurado en nada, prefieres dejar que otros se encarguen de lo que tú debes hacer jeje, como… cuando tu padre pago… que cosas no, el pago para que nadie se enterara que no eres más que un niño mimado que solo pasa las materias con trampas-**

 **-estás loca… desátame con un demonio-**

 **-Y esa vez también, recuerdas, nuestros primeros días… recuerdas el día de la primavera-** Al escuchar eso el joven abrió sus ojos como platos, la risa de victoria de Rarity no se hizo esperar **–Veo que lo recuerdas, frente a todos…-**

 **-No… no no te atrevas-**

 **-Ya era nuestro turno… y pasamos al frente-**

 **-No no no no… ¡NOOOOO! -**

 **-Jajaja Debiste ir al baño antes de que fuera tarde, Jajaja aún recuerdo las risas al ver cómo te gano justo en frente de todos-** Hizo pausa un momento para ver la cara del joven, una mescla de ira y vergüenza se formó en él, sonrojándose casi al punto de volverse un tomate con cara

 **-Eres… una maldita… te advertí que… ¡no me lo recordaras! -** La ira del joven poco a poco se fue calmando, dejando una mirada deprimida en su lugar.

Justo en ese momento Rarity puso más atención al joven. La cara de depresión que este puso logro hacerla suspirar con calma. Ese día que Rarity le había recordado al joven justamente era el peor día que él había tenido que vivir, un día que lo había marcado de por vida, un día que quisiera borrar de su existencia. Sin mucho orgullo ahora, solo buscaba algo de distracción, o mejor dicho, venganza contra esos que se burlaron de él, en este caso venganza contra Rarity por burlarse de ella en sus tiempos, y ahora tratando de hacerle lo que el quisiera, pagando por ella, pero por desgracia el que estaba atado era él.

 **-Aun no lo superas… por eso pagaste por mí, para tomar mu cuerpo en venganza-**

 **-No… ¿cómo lo adivinaste? -** Contesto Jet Set con sarcasmo _**–Debo soltarme… y hacerla pagar**_ _-_ Pensó mientras comenzaba a retorcerse, Rarity no hacía más que verlo sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona que tanto enfurecía al joven

 **-Quieres venganza contra todos, siendo solo que no eres nada inteligente, por eso sobornas a todos los maestros, para que te regalen tus notas altas-**

 **-DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS Y DESATAME, ESTO ME LO VAS A PAGARA… ME ESCUCHASTE-**

 **-Claro que no-** Contesto Rarity cambiando su semblante a uno más serio, con sus ojos repaso todo lo que los estantes contenían, al detener su vista en un objeto en particular, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su cara **–Tu pagaras por lo que YO, te hare esta noche, literalmente-**

 **-¿de que estas hablando?-** Pregunto Jet curioso, de pronto su cuerpo se estremeció al ver las cosas que Rarity veía **–Espera… que tramas con eso-**

Rarity estaba observando tales cantidades de juguetes sexuales y demás materiales de BDSM que se encontraban en ese lugar, de ven en cuando giraba su vista al joven atado como si de un depredaros asechando a su presa se tratarse todo eso.

 **-Viniste aquí a comprar mis servicios, y te los daré con gusto, SERE YO LA QUE ME ENCARGUE DE CONVERTIRTE EN UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD, NIÑO MALCRIADO-**

La sombra de la chica cubrió todo el cuerpo del joven, quien comenzaba a sentir miedo de lo que esa chica podría hacerle, con todas sus fuerzas volvió a retorcerse, jalando sus extremidades para liberarse, casi desesperado comenzó a gritar pro ayuda, algo que provoco pena ajena en la chía refinada.

 **-Que patético te vez, ¡Pero yo te enseñare a ser fuerte! ¡Y A SER UN HOMBRE! -**

.

.

.

Mientras tanto a dos pisos de profundidad de donde las chicas estaban trabajando, dos de las más receladas prisioneras pasaban sus "Vacaciones" cada quien, en su espacio, entre la humedad del sótano, la suciedad que esta conlleva y además el sufrimiento de que las torturaban físicamente, no tenían más que un sucio y muy viejo colchón, donde más de uno perdió la vida sobre él. Sumado a todo eso, casi todo el tiempo estaban sumidas en la oscuridad, sin mucha iluminación, no podían ver muy bien.

Ambas chicas permanecían calladas, Sunset tirada en el suelo sin fuerza para levantarse, manteniéndose consiente a pesar de sus múltiples malestares. Lightning por su parte solo estaba sentada, sin moverse, viendo de vez en cuando a su compañera de prisión, no le había dirigido la palabra desde hace horas, pero algo le decía que debía hablarle, aun recordaba cuando ella fue castigada, por ende, sabía bien como estaba Sunset, de no ser por la ayuda de Starlight ya estaría más que muerta.

Lightning logro hacer su mejor esfuerzo para acercarse a la oxidada puerta, recargándose en ella, y viendo a la chica de cabello de fuego con la mirada, esta no poseía nada de ropa aun, solo estaba inerte contra el suelo sin moverse. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta principal fue abierta, entrado por esta la chica de piel lila, Starlight.

 **-Ahhh, eres tú, estaba muy cerca de la puerta me alegra…-** Suspiro Lightning calmándose mientras veía a Starlight acercarse a ella con unas cuantas cosas

 **-No te preocupes, al fin logre conseguir la llave, no podía dejarlas así-** Dijo Starlight girando su cabeza para ver a Sunset **–No me he olvidado de ustedes-**

 **-Te lo agradezco… je…-** Dijo Lightning, tratando de reír, pero siendo interrumpida por un fuerte dolor en su estomago

 **-No era para menos-** Starlight abrió la puerta de Lightning, entregándole una ración de comida, además de un poco de agua, acto seguido abrió la puerta de Sunset, ingresando hasta llegar con ella y agacharse a su altura, la falta de luz le impedía verla mejor, sin embargo, ella sabía lo mal que estaba – _ **Esta muy lastimada… tardara más que Light en sanar y tomar fuerzas-**_

En ese momento uso su mano para moverla, casi al instante Sunset se quejó del dolor

 **-que… pasa…-** Pregunto entre quejidos la chica de cabello de fuego, abriendo sus ojos con dificultad encontrando frente a ella a esa chica que conocía bien **–E… eres …tu… ¿Star…. light? -** Su voz más bien parecía un susurro muy débil, Starlight no pudo evitarse sentirse muy mal por su estado

 **-Sí, no te preocupes Sunset, ya paso lo peor-** Dijo Starlight tratando de calmarla, pero Sunset trataba de moverse al mismo tiempo parecía querer decir algo más, pero las palabras no **salían –No hagas esfuerzos, debes de descansar-** Starlight saco de su bolsa un juego de ropa color café, con esfuerzos logro vestir a Sunset con lo poco que logro conseguir y con su visión muy limitada, para después ayudarla a comer para que ganara fuerza

Lightning veía todo desde algunos metros de distancia logrando notar las siluetas de ambas entre la oscuridad, en su mente recordaba todo lo que habían pasado hace más de un mes, lo que habían planeado durante mucho tiempo, todo el esfuerzo, para al fin lograr escapar de ese lugar, pero para desgracia de todas, haber terminado ambas en ese sucio lugar, en ese estado tan deplorable, Por alguna razón Lightning ha sido menos fuerte que Sunset en varios sentidos, eso la desconcertaba y al mismo tiempo la frustraba, en dos semanas no había podido tomar fuerzas, solo esperaba que Sunset nota decayera más que ella.

Después de que Starlight terminara de ayudar a Sunset, se retiró de esa sección, dejando a las dos chicas cautivas solas, envueltas en un ambiente tenso. Sunset hizo su mayor esfuerzo para levantarse lo más que pudo, logro sentarse en la orilla del pequeño espacio que tenia de celda siendo cubierta por los pocos rayos de luz que se filtraban, sintiendo todos y cada uno de los golpes en su cuerpo, laceraciones y moretones que esta poseía producto de toda la noche de torturas que le habían dado.

 **-Entonces… Sunset, al final lograron regresarte aquí-** Hablo Lightning desde la distancia, su voz resonaba tenuemente entre las paredes asemejándose más a un eco vacío, Sunset por su parte no lograba procesar nada, sintiendo como esa palabra "Regresar" resonaba en su cabeza como una tortura

 **-Yo… Nunca he regresado a ninguna lugar-** Logro susurrar Sunset, sin emoción agonía en su voz,

 **-Es cierto… es la primera vez… que llegas tan lejos en este sótano, nunca te habían traído a esta zona-** Dijo con seriedad Lightning, sin prestarle más atención al asunto

 **-No se… de que… ahhh…-** Se quejó Sunset sin lograr terminar la frese, los dolores que sentía no la dejaban concentrarse en nada

 **-Ya veo… no te esfuerces más, debes descansar y… esperar…-** Los ojos de Lightning se serraron tratando de relajarse, dejando a Sunset hacer lo mismo _-_ _ **Terminaremos muertas Sunset… eso lo sé...-**_ Pensó Lightning viendo a la oscuridad de su celda.

.

.

.

Mientas tanto en la sala del caos, las chicas estaban en medio de una batalla de supervivencia, o más bien Applejack, ya que una entrada repentina de uno de los hombres de piel gris desato el caos en casi todas las chicas, ya que Burnt, el joven de piel gris, cabellera color vino y ojos color rojo, había soltado en el cuarto un pequeño y muy inocente ratón color blanco. Este al entrar no hacía nada más que vagar por el cuarto, pero las demás chicas al verlo soltaron gritos tan agudos que podrían dejar sordos a cualquiera, Esto había provocado que la mayoría de las mujeres gritaran y corrieran del miedo, mientras que otras le arrojaban cosas al pequeño animal como un intento de alejarlo y de matarlo.

Applejack veía todo desde detrás de la seguridad de su almohada, viendo con algo de pena al inocente ratoncito que corría de un lado a otro provocando holas de gritos y lluvias de objetos.

 **-Que exageradas, solo es una miniatura de roedor, y aun así ha causado una revolución innecesaria en esta sala-** Menciono Applejack con su típico acento campirano mientras se refugiaba en su "trinchera" esquivando lo que fuera que se proyectara hacia ella _**–Este trabajo sería excelente para…-**_ Esquivo por poco un pedazo de madera que paso justo a centímetros de su cara **–Uf, esto estuvo cerca…-** De pronto su atención se centró en Fluttershy, sabía que solo ella podría hacerse cargo de esa criatura. En ese momento los gritos se acuchan mas cerca de ella

 **-Ahí esta… ¡tras el! -** Exclamo una de las chicas con una almohada en su mano lista para lanzársela al ratón, el cual estaba escondido debajo de la cama de la chica campirana

 **-Hay no…-** De pronto un montón de cosas fueron lanzadas tanto debajo como arriba de la cama de la chica, esta solo pudo escudarse con su fiel y muy resistente escudo de plumas, mientras las demás atacaban sin piedad **–¡Pero ¿qué les pasa?, deténganse! -** pero…

 _-Denle duro-_

 _-que no escape-_

 _-Qué horror, mátenlo, mátenlo-_

 _-donde se metió, mátenlo de una vez-_

Eran los gritos que se escuchaban los cuales no dejaban que las suplicas de Applejack fueran escuchadas quedando sepultada entre cosas que le eran lanzadas

 **-¡Basta chicas, deténganse ya se fue, me están golpeando!-** Continuaba gritando la chica campirana escudándose de lo que fuera el peor ataque de la historia, pero…

 **-¡BASTA AHORA!-** Se escuchó muy fuerte la voz de una chica la cual hizo que todo el pelotón de chicas paranoicas se detuviera en seco volteando a ver a la dueña de la voz, dueña que fue totalmente reconocida por Applejack.

 _ **-¿Fluttershy?-**_ Pensó Applejack mientras veía como la chica tímida, estaba parada detrás de toda la bola de alborotadoras, acompañada de una postura seria avanzo hasta quedar alado de la cama de su amiga rubia – _ **Es bueno ver que no has cambiado**_ -

Al llegar al respaldo de la cama se puso de rodillas agachándose hasta lograr ver debajo de la misma, buscando algo con su mirada

 _-que cree que hace-_

 _-No puede ser, va a tocarlo, que asco-_

 _-Cómo puede agarra a ese sucio animal-_

Se comenzaron a escuchar los murmullos de las demás chicas, pero Fluttershy no les tomada importancia. Continuando con su búsqueda, logro ver al pequeño ratón escondido entre una de las patas de la cama y la pared, hecho bolita y temblando del miedo.

 **-Ahí estas pequeño, no me tengas miedo-** Dijo Fluttershy acercando su mano al pequeño roedor tratando de tocarlo. El ratón al ver a la chica amable dejo de temblar corriendo directamente a la mano amarilla de la chica, la cual, al verlo, mostro una sonrisa mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla **–Eso es pequeño…-**

Sin más que decir y hacer Fluttershy se llevó al pequeño ratón entre sus manos de regreso a su cama sentándose en la orilla mientras acariciaba al ratón con delicadeza, y este respondiendo con leves chillidos amistosos, sacándole a Fluttershy una sonrisa más grande.

Applejack no lograba entender bien que paso, se quedó en su ya destrozada cama mientras las demás chicas se dispersaban como si nada hubiera pasado nada. Mientras tanto Fluttershy no paro en ningún momento de acariciar al pequeño ratón que tenía en manos, este término por acurrucarse y quedarse dormido mientras la chica lo mimaba con delicadeza.

A verlo así, Fluttershy no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, recordando precisamente lo que había tenido que pasar, no era para más, ya que al parecer no recordaba casi nada de lo que había sucedido esa noche con ese chico de cabello color azul marino.

 **Flashback**

Después de tantas suplicas por parte de Fluttershy a Storm, pidiendo que no la lastimara, las cosas habían cambiado súbitamente.

Storm ya había comenzado a masturbar su miembro con una mano y sostener la jeringa con la otra, mientras observaba muy serio a una arrodillada y muy aterrorizada Fluttershy, ella lo veía con los ojos más tiernos y suplicantes que una joven chica podría llegar a hacer en su vida. La mirada de Storm por varios minutos fue severa y fría, pero al ver los ojos de la chica, por un segundo su mirada se suavizo

 **-Te lo suplico, no me hagas daño por favor-** Fue lo último que dijo Fluttershy antes de bajar su mirada al suelo lentamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes en sus delicadas mejillas.

El auto estimulo del joven se detuvo por varios segundos, dejando la jeringa en la mesita de noche que estaba alado de la cama, desvió su mirada pensando, hasta que regreso su vista a la chica nuevamente severa y muy fría.

 **-No sé qué sea, pero tú tienes algo diferente, algo que… al parecer puede llegar a convencer-** Dijo Storm seriamente acerándose a la chica y agachándose frente a ella.

 **-¿E… entonces… no me… no me harás daño?-** Pregunto Fluttershy muy inocente con timidez levantando un poco si cabeza para verlo a la cara, pero este puso una sonrisa que asusto a la chica, cortando sus palabras de golpe

- **No te dejare sentir ningún daño, solo si tú me dejas satisfecho, si tú, obedeces en lo todo que te ordene-** Dijo Storm sin borrar su sonrisa, su tono de vos fue más que frio, y su mano, regreso a su antiguo trabajo de estimulación

 **-Es… es…-** No lograba hablar más fuerte

 **-¿¡Aceptas o mejor te cojo de una vez?!-** Grito Storm

 **-No… por favor no…-** Exclamo Fluttershy bajando más su mirada y su postura, quedando en una posición más sumisa, posición que combinaba perfectamente con su apariencia

 **-Así me gusta, ahora levántate-** Dijo Storm poniéndose de pie yendo directo a la cama, donde saco su mano de su pantalón y comenzó a quitarse la camisa, Fluttershy al verlo se sonrojo y giro todo su cuerpo para no verlo **-¿Qué haces, no te voltees niña?-** Ordeno Storm, Fluttershy no quería hacerlo **–HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO AHORA-**

 **-¡Ahhh!… lo siento…, solo… que… es que… yo… no es de… buena educación… ver a los demás… sin ropa-** Dijo Fluttershy tartamudeando tímidamente y con esos mismos ojos tiernos, cosa que solo le saco a Storm una estruendosa y burlona risa

 **-JAJAJAJ ERES TODA UNA TERNURA NIÑA-** Dijo entre risas, mas estas no eran para nada amistosas.

Fluttershy no respondió limitándose a ver solo al joven quien continuo con su tarea de desnudarse, Fluttershy lo observo hasta que se quitó el pantalón, dejando que viera que debajo de su bóxer, había algo que ha estaba levantado al máximo

 **-Escúchame bien niña, si no haces bien lo que te digo, no solo esta arma estará dentó de ti…-** Dijo Storm agarrando con su mano su bóxer y arrancándolo de su cuerpo desgarraba la tela y mostrando su miembro más que listo **–Si no me satisfaces, no tendré mas que clavarte esto ¿entiendes? -** Esta vez sostuvo con su mano la jeringa que había preparado hace pocos minutos

 **-…S…SI…-** Tardo en contestar, pero al final lo hizo, sin soltar más lágrimas, pero sintiendo escalofríos por esas palabras

 **-Eso espero, ahora quítate la ropa, TODA-** Ordeno el joven acostándose en la cama al mismo tiempo que masturbaba su enorme palo

Fluttershy no tuvo de otra más que quitarse toda su ropa, la poca ropa que llevaba, quitándose la blusa color banca, y short lentamente, llegando al punto de quitarse su ropa interior, sintió como su cuerpo se teñía de rodo extremamente y su corazón se aceleraba poco a poco. Al terminar, Storm sonrió por lo que veía, a su gusto el mejor y más escultural cuerpo de entre todas las chicas con las que había estado.

- **Me gusta lo que veo ¿a ti no pequeña? -** Pregunto Storm sínicamente mientras detenía su masturbación, Fluttershy por primera ves logro ver el miembro de un hombre de su misma especie.

 _ **-Entonces… así es como es, se ve muy pequeño-**_ Pensaba mientras veía el miembro de Storm **-Bueno… por si… no lo sabias, he visto animales con esa…. Eh… cosa… más grande que la tuya-** Dijo Fluttershy volviendo a tartamudear, pero su vos había aumentado de volumen, sin embargo, este comentario solo caso varias venas de furia al joven Storm **–Oh… mejor… olvídelo…-** Dijo apenada, Storm se puso bajo su mirada ante ese comentario volviendo a masturbarse sacándole a Fluttershy una mueca de asco

 **-¿¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE HOMBRE O QUE RAYOS!? ¡Que acaso prefieres comer animales! -** Grito el joven furioso

 **-¿QUE? No como crees, no como amínales, soy vegetariana-** Respondió con una sonrisa

– **Que inocente eres pequeña, eso me gusta muchos de las niñas como tú, acércate a la cama y comételo-** Dijo Storm embozando su sonrisa pervertida una vez más, pero Fluttershy parecía no haber entendido lo que dijo

 **-Ehhh… disculpa mi… eh… ¿atrevimiento?... pero… ¿Qué debo… comerme, exactamente? -** Inserte la característica voz tímida de Fluttershy al máximo con una mirada de confusión e inocencia absoluta. Storm no pudo hacer más que verla totalmente neutro mientras un tic en el ojo se hacía presente **–Ehhhh… disculpe… ¿le pasa algo? -**

 **-JAJAJA… ¿Me estas tomando el pelo acaso? -** Las risas del joven se aceraban cada vez más a la demencia a causa de la extrema inocencia de esa chica – **Escucha, te lo pondré muy simple y exageradamente claro pequeña…-** Dijo Enderezándose en la cama y señalándola a **ella –Imagina que eres un pajarito bebe, ¿puedes hacerlo? -**

 **-OH, Claro que si-** Contesto con una sonrisa muy inocente

 **-Excelente, sabes, un pajarito también siente hambre ¿cierto? -** Pregunto Storm

 **-Así es-** Contesto Fluttershy

 **-Muy bien pequeña, ahora… ¿y que comen lo pajaritos bebes? -** Pregunto nuevamente el joven de cabello azul

 **-Muy fácil, la mama les consigue gusanos-** Contesto Fluttershy como si de una niña pequeña se tratara para intentar ganarse una golosina

 **-Así me gusta, ahora me estas entendiendo, bueno, una última pregunta, si tu fueras el pajarito bebe, y esta enorme arma…-** Mostro su miembro **–Fuera el gusano… ¿Qué tendrías que hacerle? -** Fluttershy se quedó pensando por más de medio minuto, impacientando a Storm, hasta al final escucho respuesta

 **-Debo… ¿picotearlo? -** (palm face nivel dios extremo de parte de Storm) **–¿Pasa algo… no era eso?** -

 **-No… mejor olvidan niña-** Dijo Storm comenzando a estresarse, su mano no abandono su frente hasta que se le ocurrió otra cosa bajándola pesadamente jalando su nariz y sus labios hacia abajo **–Mejor esto… ¿te gustan los dulces? -**

 **-Oh, sí me encantan los dulces, en especial las paletas de cereza-** Dijo inocentemente

 **-Qué bueno que lo menciones ¿Por qué no imaginas que este es una paleta de esas?** \- Dijo Storm Jalando su miembro lo más que pudo, ella ladeo un poco su cabeza muy curiosa **–Esta es de muy buena calidad de las más buenas, y deliciosas-** Fluttershy se acercó a él con su característica sonrisa inocente más un parpadeo sin perder de vista el estirado mimbro de Storm

 _ **-¿de verdad tendrá sabor a cereza?-**_ Pesaba mientras en su cabeza, se imaginaba al mimbro del joven Storm, como una deliciosa paleta de cereza. El chico de cabello azul mostro una sonrisa pervertida de victoria al verla acercarse a su estimación, Fluttershy acerco su boca al miembro el cual estaba ansioso por sentir los suaves labios de la chica, y esta, sin más tapujos, comenzó a chuparlo con un brillo en sus ojos

 **-Excelente, no fue tan difícil…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** Grito al escuchar como algo duro era mordido, pues Fluttershy, había mordido el miembro del joven **–JODER MALDITA CONCHUDA-** Grito con mucho dolor **-NIÑA MALA ESO NO SE HACE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** Exclamaba con dolor el joven retorciéndose en la cama boca abajo y con sus manos presionando inútilmente su amigo tratando de consolarlo, o en este caso arrancarlo para aliviar el dolor. Fluttershy se alejó de la cama sin comprender lo que había pasado

 **-¿Hice algo malo?-** Pregunto inocentemente

 **-NO… ¿Cómo crees niña me siento excelente? -** Contesto Storm sarcásticamente **–JODER ESO DUELE-** Dijo sintiendo como se madre se partía sola sin necesidad de nada más que una mordida en la salchicha.

Con más de una vena a poco de reventar en su frente, Storm dirigió una mirada de ira a la chica, viendo su mirada de pena e inocencia, mirada que al parecer lo hizo suspirar con demasiada pesadez quedando acostado boca abajo.

 **-Yo… eh… lo siento, no quería… hacerle sentir dolor-** Volvió a decir Fluttershy acercándose a la cama, sentadnos en ella y colocando su mano en el hombro del desnudo joven, este al levantar su mirada, ya estaba más tranquilo

 **-Ni lo menciones niña-** Dijo volviendo a sentarse, el dolor ya había pasado así que se volvió a acostar boca arriba

 **-No debí hacerle eso, ahora no me perdonará, me hará daño-** Dijo Muy preocupada Fluttershy

 **-Je, aun no comenzamos niña, aun debes comértelo-** Dijo Storm regresando esa sonrisa

 **-EH… habla del gusano, pero aquí no hay tierra-** Menciono la chica

 **-¡No ese gusano hablo de mi maldito palo niña!-**

 **-Ahhhhh, lo siento, lo siento-** Dijo bajando toda su postura algo asustada, Storm solo suspiro con más cansancio

 **-Sabes que, dejemos esos infantiles ejemplos, acércate y comételo, Y NO HABLO DEL GUSANO-** Dijo Storm volviendo a jalar su miembro que al parecer comenzaba aburrirse, Fluttershy al fin comprendía a lo que ese joven se refería

 **-Acaso quiere que… me… me lo… meta a mi ¿boca? -** Pregunto Fluttershy

 **-Noooo… te lo vas a meter por la nariz… CLARO QUE POR AL BOCA NIÑA TONTA-** Dijo con sarcasmo, después con ira, para al final volver a suspirar _**–Solo por tu apariencia y tu inocencia no te golpeo niña, pero de ser otra cosa ya te habría dejado más morada que amarilla**_ \- Pensó

 **-Ahhh… pero… es que nunca… lo había hecho…-** Dijo Fluttershy _**–Eso, además… no tendría sentido, los animales que he visto, nunca meten eso… por la boca de su pareja, es ilógico-**_ Pensó Fluttershy muy inocente

 **-Eso no es problema, solo tienes que meterlo en tu boca y yo haré lo demás, PERO ESTA VEZ NO LO MUERDAS-** Dijo Storm pacientemente, terminando por gritar, pero aun demostrando su paciencia, mas sin embargo en el fondo se moría por recibir su porción de carne de ella **–Así que hazlo… Comételo-**

 _ **-Con tal de que no… me lastime… tendré que hacerlo, no debe ser tan malo**_ \- Pensó Fluttershy, acercándose al Storm, y acercando su boca de nuevo a él, y esta vez dejando su boca abierta, introdujo el miembro en su boca, sintiéndolo incluso en su garganta

 **-Eso es niña al fin-** Dijo Storm agarrando el cabello color rosa de la chica y comenzando moverlo de adentro hacia afuera, Fluttershy no parecía que sintiera nada, pero después de varios minutos sintió como un líquido caliente bajaba por su garganta, después de eso Storm se detuvo, pero sin sacar su miembro de ella, comenzando a asfixiarla – **EXCELENTE YA MORIA POR ALGO DE ACCION-**

 **-¡Hmmmmmm!-** Exclamo la chica tratando de tomar aire, Storm la soltó dejándola respirar mientras pocas gotas de un líquido blanco salían de su miembro

 **-Lo hiciste excelente pequeña-** Dijo Storm muy feliz

 **-*Coff* *coff*.. E…en… entonces, ya… me… dejaras… en paz… tu… lo prometiste-** Pregunto Fluttershy aún más inocente, pero Storm no contestaba

 **-Sabes que… aun no estoy satisfecho, aun no, regresa a la cama-** Ordeno Storm, Fluttershy se levantó y se sentó en la cama, pero el joven la jalo del brazo para que quedara acostada alado de el – **Ahora bésame y no pares hasta que te diga-**

Fluttershy obedeció, comenzando a besarlo, pero no hacía más que darle de besos rápidos en las mejillas

 **-¡Asi no niña!-**

 **-Ahhhhh… lo siento… no se hacerlo-** Se disculpo

 **-No importa…-** Dijo agriado **–Mejor prevengo no quiero que me muerda la jeta-** Pensó con algo de seriedad y resignación **–Solo deja que yo lo haga, y después tú lo continuas-**

Fluttershy asintió a lo que le dijo, y Storm comenzó plantándole un apasionado beso en la boca de la chica, es entonces que un sonrojo aun mayor se formó en Fluttershy, sintiendo esos labios en ella, después de eso, ella comenzó a continuarlos, pero de un momento a otro le asusto la situación, tratando de alejarse de él adivinando que seguía, pero Storm, presintiendo eso, levanto su cuerpo, con un movimiento rápido dejo a Fluttershy contra la cama, mientras él la sometía dejándola quieta

 **-No… basta, por favor, dijo que, no me haría daño-** Dijo Fluttershy suplicante, pero Storm ya no podía ver sus ojos pues ella estaba boca abajo y su cara contra la colcha de la cama.

 **-No pequeña, dije que no te dejaría sentir el daño, así que…-** Sin más habla, Storm tomo con su mano la jeringa y la clavo en el antebrazo de Fluttershy, un leve quejido de dolor salió de ella ahogado contra la colcha, para cuando el líquido entubo en su sistema, comenzó a sentirse más ligera y caliente de su cuerpo, algo le impedía hacer movimientos rápidos

 **-Pero… que me… hiciste-** Pregunto mientras sentía su cuerpo y su mente un tanto raros.

 **-Con esto no sentirás nada de dolor, y disfrutaras más esto que esta por pasar-** Dijo Storm, girando el cuerpo de Fluttershy, quien no podía defenderse más a causa de la droga

 **-¿Qué?... pero, lo prometió-** Dijo más resignada, pero Storm no presto más atención a la cada vez más neutras voz y mirada de la chica

 **-Y lo cumpliré niña, no sentirás nada de dolor-** Storm hizo el primer movimiento de apertura para el acto sexual que estaba por pasar. Con sus manos comenzó a acariciar las partes más sensuales de ella, con su boca la besaba donde quería, y su miembro hacia suave flexión en la intimidad de la chica, mojándola de sus fluidos **–Esta noche serás toda mía, y tú los disfrutaras te guste o no-**

Después de eso, las penetraciones comenzaron suavemente, acelerando a cada segundo, robado la virginidad de Fluttershy, pero algo más que estaba pasando, la mente de Fluttershy a pesar de estar mental y físicamente apaciguada, estaba más consciente de su entorno aun, la droga no la sedaba por completo, sino que hacía que sus niveles de excitación aumentaran y además, en lugar de hacerla sentir dolor, aumentaba el placer sexual, dando una experiencia 100% satisfactoria a quien sea que lo consuma.

Fluttershy estaba consiente de todo lo que pasaba, pero no podía evitarlo, en su cabeza, una voz le decía que lo disfrutara y la otra, una voz más débil, le decía que estaba mal lo que pasaba, que no continuara.

Sin embargo, después de varios minutos de estar en completo estado neutro, comenzó a disfrutar del acto, correspondiendo todos y cada uno de los besos, dejando salir de Fluttershy, su lado más salvaje, sus más bajos instintos estaban reluciendo perdiendo toda inocencia en ese momento, disfrutando de todos los orgasmos que tenía gracias al joven. Un momento que al parecer…

 **Fin del FlashBack**

 _ **-Lo… yo… lo, ¿disfrute?-**_ Se preguntó Fluttershy en su mente para sí misma, viendo al pequeño ratón dormido en sus manos pero al mismo tiempo recordando lo que sintió después de que se le fuera inyectada esa droga _**–¿De verdad lo disfrute por mi cuenta… o… fue esa cosa que me metió?, será que… yo… fue una salvaje, una depravada-**_ Su mirada bajo después de eso, dejando de mimar al pequeño el cual despertó viendo con duda a la chica notando la lagrima que caía de ella _**–Te dijeron "Sucio animal"… pero, la única sucia… fui yo… Fui un sucia-**_ Menciono muy deprimida

En ese momento una mano color naranja claro se posó en el hombro de Fluttershy, ella levanto su mirada encontrándose con Applejack, con una sonrisa

 **-Ya no estés triste Fluttershy-** Dijo ella para animarla, pero la chica tímida desvió su mirada al ratón, acto que fue imitado por la chica campirana **-Je, veo que está mejor, ese pequeño causo toda una revolución en este cuarto-**

 **-No... no pude soportarlo, ver como lo agredían, y este pequeño muy asustado, no podía dejarlo así-** Dijo Fluttershy un poco más animada _**–Estabas muy asustado, al igual que yo…-**_ En ese momento recordó cuando estaba sola en el cuarto con ese tipo Storm, pidiendo ayuda a gritos, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarla

 **-Fluttershy… ¿te sientes mejor? -** Pregunto Applejack sin quitar su mano del hombro de ella

 **-Claro… me siento un poco mejor-** Dijo suspirando y dando una sonrisa a su amiga campirana, la cual correspondió con una sonrisa

 _ **-Estoy… mejor…-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ese lugar, en medio de la carretera continuaba caminando una chica encapuchada, esta se alejaba del camino que seguía normalmente para adentrarse entre la vegetación, encontrándose una cascada muy bien escondida de mirada de curiosos.

 **-Excelente lugar, ya me hacía falta un baño-** Menciono esta chica acercándose con cautela a las orillas del agua.

Al quitarse su capucha revelo una larga cabellera ondulada, de dos colores, azul brillante y morado, los ojos de esta chica eran color entre aqua y turquesa claro, y solo color de piel, era amarillo naranja. Una vez que se quitó toda la capucha, procedió a quitarse toda su ropa, dejando una pequeña bolsa cerca de ella, quedando completamente desnuda. El cuerpo de esa chica estaba muy maltratado, lleno de cicatrices, las más notorias en su antebrazo y otra en su rostro, cicatrices que habían sido escondidas con maquillaje, además de eso presentaba múltiples cortadas provocadas recientemente. Ella, son dale más importancia a si físico, de un solo salto entro al agua sumergiéndose hasta el fondo y relajarse.

 **-Jejeje, eres todo un idiota Killer, aun no has podido atraparme, esa demente de Golden es toda una inútil, al igual que todos esos perros falderos de piel gris-** Susurro para si misma, con una gran sonrisa de victoria, allegar a la cascada esta se puso debajo de la gran caída de agua, usando sus manos para lavar su cuerpo con delicadeza, mostrando sus curvas y sus mejores atributos.

Después de lavar su cuerpo, continuo con su cara, terminando con el maquillaje que siempre llevaba dejando ver esa grande y fea cicatriz que llevaba, el eterno recuerdo de ella.

 **-Ella, maldita de… aashhhh-** La frustración llego a ella, arrojándose al agua y nadando a la orilla, después de sacarse un poco se vistió con lo último que le quedaba, que no eta más que un juego de ropa interior negra, una falda color azul pálido y grisáceo, y una blusa de manga larga igualmente negras.

Ya había terminado de acerase cuando de pronto escucho un leve y casi imperceptible sonido, muy similar a un flash, afinando su vista y su oído, se quedó totalmente quieta usando su visión periférica. El sonido se volvió a escuchar ligeramente opacado por el ruido de la cascada.

 **-Ahí esta-** Susurro mientras que, al mismo tiempo, saco un arma de bajo calibre de su bolsa, apunto a un punto en específico y disparo son esperar a ver que o quien era.

Un grito de dolor se escuchó después del disparo, un joven chico estaba detrás de la vegetación, con un celular en mano y herido de su mismo derecho a causa de la bala.

 **-Un espía, o serás solo un gusano de agua puerca-** Dijo La chica acercándose al joven amenazadoramente al jovencito, que no le llegaba a la edad de ella siquiera, El chico trato de alejarse pero ella le piso su herida sacándole gritos desgarradores de dolor, pero a esta no le importaba nada su sufrimiento **–Que estás haciendo enano-** El chico no respondió, ella sin más paciencia le arrebató el celular y descubrió que la cámara estaba encendida **–Mandito-** Susurro esta, Sin esperar nada más volvió a disparar esta vez en la cabeza del chico, matándolo en solo cuestión de segundos, después de eso el celular fue lanzado contra el suelo, destruyéndolo y dejando caer al fondo del agua los restos al igual que el cuerpo del joven **–Una rata menos, veremos que otros me encuentro-**

La Sunset de mundo humano con su nueva apariencia estaba muy cerca de su siguiente objetivo, adelantada a los demás, estaba planeando su próxima estrategia a seguir. La capucha regreso a cubrirla mientras caminaba por la calle, sin ser reconocida por nadie.


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras que en el resto del mundo humano se generaban más cosas sin importancia, sonidos de diversas cosas y personas, en la mansión se generaban otro tipo de sonidos, provocados más que nada por puro y nada más que pasión carnal. Mas sin embargo y ajeno a todo esto, los únicos gritos masculinos y de verdadero dolor se generaban de un cuarto en especial, este siendo Jet Set, siendo sodomizado por nuestra más refinada y educada chica.

 **-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JODER DETENTE… AHHHHHHHHHHHH-** Gritaba este joven mientras sentía los latigazos de la chica de piel blanca quien no cargaba nada más que una sonrisa mientras azotaba al joven manos de manteca.

 **-Deja de lloriquear y discúlpate-** Dijo Rarity mientras daba otro latigazo al joven en sus piernas

 **-AHHHHHHHH…-** El orgullo de Jet Set aún estaba en pie, negándose a lo que le ordenaban **–Nunca, maldita…-**

 **-Nunca digas nunca bebe-** Dijo Rarity dando otros 5 latigazos en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Jet, este por más que trataba de retener sus gritos no podía evitar soltar lágrimas de dolor y frustración

 **-AHHHHHHH MALDITAAAHHHHHHHH-** Un latigazo volvió a sonar, pero Rarity se detuvo en seco

 **-Veo que eres muy orgulloso, no dejas esa terquedad de hombre a un lado ni por un segundo pequeño-**

 **-No me digas "pequeño" ramera-** Exclamo Jet frustrado

 **-No no no-** Dijo Rarity usando una voz seductora y tranquila **-si me dices ramera una vez mas lo vas a…-**

 **-CALLATE, NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER ¡RAMERA! -** Grito con frustración el joven de piel gris, Rarity al escucharlo no borro su sonrisa, solo quedo callada

 **-Ok, tu o pediste pequeño-** Levantándose de la cama, tomo unas tijeras de los estantes para acto seguido volver con Jet mostrando unos ojos maliciosos

 **-¡Oye tú, que crees que haces!-** Dijo Jet Set al ver a esa chica demente con esa cosa filosa en su mano, Rarity sin mostrarle mucha atención se concentró en cortar toda la ropa del joven, comenzando por su camisa **–QUE CREES QUE HACES ESTA ROPA ES COSTOSA-**

 **-¡¿Y ESO QUE?!... ¡tú papi te puede comprar toda la que quieras! -** Respondió Rarity sin detenerse, no mostro ningún tipo de piedad al desgarrar las más costosas prendas del joven, se detuvo al terminar de destrozar su pantalón de vestir cuando llego a la trusa que este llevaba **–Te ves bien así-** Dice Rarity dejándose caer sobre Jet sacándole el aire

 **-Estas muy gorda… me dejaras como tortilla-** Jet esperaba respuesta de su captura, pero en lugar de eso recibió una fuerte bofetada que le saco de su mundo

- **VUELVEME A DECIR GORDA Y ME LAS VAS A PAGAR DE VERDAD ENGENDRO-** La voz y mirada de Rarity dejo helado al joven, esta vez sintiendo gran miedo de ella al verla así, de pronto recibió otro golpe **–DISCULPATE IDIOTA-** Ordeno

 **-Lo siento ¡Lo siento! -** Se apresuró a contestar Je Set, sintiendo real miedo de esa expresión tan fría que nunca antes había visto en la refinada chica

 **-Eso no me basta-** Jet quedo helado al escucharla

 **-¿Qué?-** Sintió más miedo considerando su estado **-no… por favor no me lastimes, ¡ya me disculpe que más quieres de mí!-** Exclamo muy alarmado mientras se retorcía entre sus amarras para liberarse, Rarity se acercó a los estantes y presto su atención la picana eléctrica, tomándola en manos regreso con su víctima

– **Quiero que te disculpes de mis formas-** Dijo ella con un aura de maldad a su alrededor

 **-¡AUXILIO, ALGUIEN AYUDEME ALEJEN DE MI A ESTA LOCA, AYUDAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-** Gritaba Jet cual niño de tres años, Rarity no mostraba piedad mientras se acercaba al cuerpo semidesnudo del joven millonario, este continuo retorciéndose sin lograr nada más que desarreglar las sabanas y las almohadas

 **-Eres un niño malo Jet-** Rarity acerco el objeto eléctrico al joven sin otra intención mas que castigarlo, acerco esa cosa a sus pies descalzos haciéndolo retorcerse

 **-AHHHHHHHHH…..-** Se calló a si mismo, recordándose a si mismo que era un hombre pelo en pecho y voz ronca, y que al ser lo que era, no debía gritar como una niña **–KIAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** Dicho y hecho grito como niña pequeña

 **-Eres todo un marica, ¡malcriado!** \- Dijo otra descarga más fuerte **–Eres un inútil-** Otra descarga **–No puedes hacer nada por tu cuenta-** Otra descarga más fuerte en sus muslos cerca de la menudencia (o sea el pescuezo y la molleja) **–¡Eres un niño! -**

Las torturas aumentaron a tal grado que llegaban a generar ardor en cada punto que la picana tocaba, Jet estaba cada vez mas asustado por lo que podría llegar a hacerle

 **-¡AUXILIOOOOOOO! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEMEEEEEE! -** La desesperación no le dejaba más opción que gritar a todo pulmón al aire en busca de ayuda, esperando ansioso que alguien entrara y lo salvara de esa loca, en su mente se imaginaba a sí mismo como una damisela en apuros esperando a su… príncipe **–ALGUIEN POR FAVOR NO ME DEJEN SOLO CON EST…. AHHHHHHHHHH-** Otra descarga se generó en su cuello, dejándolo aturdido

 **-¿Qué ibas a decir pequeño?-** Pregunto Rarity usando un tono de voz suave y seductor, mientras que al mismo tiempo se acercaba al rostro del joven pasando la picana por sus mejillas sin activarla

La mirada de Jet se desvió muy molesto por lo que estaba pasando, Rarity noto esto asi que prosiguió con lo demás, lanzando la picana muy lejos haciéndola estrellarse con la pared rompiéndose en dos

 **-¿Ahora qué te pasa? ¿Ya te aburriste de mí? Ramera…-** Susurro Jet Claramente molesto, no podía asimilar su situación luchando a cada segundo por mantener su orgullo de macho en alto

 **-Nada de eso, apenas estamos calentando bebe, esto aún no ha comenzado-** Dijo Rarity con unas tijeras en sus manos, estas las acerco a los pezones de macho de Jet

 **-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** Grito de miedo al ver esa cosa cerca de ese lugar, un lugar innecesario pero que, al mismo tiempo, le dolería **–¡ALEJA ESO DE MI! ¡MAMAAAAAAAA!-** Termino por gritar ente su desesperación dejando atónita a la chica refinada

 **-No mames Jet-** Voz sarcástica de una chica refinada educada y decente **–¿En enserio?-**

 **-ALEJATE DE MI, YA NO QUIERO TUS SERVICIOS, NO PAGARE POR ESTO, DESATAME, DEJAME IR-** Suplicaba el joven millonario cada vez con menos fuerza, su orgullo estaba a punto de ceder a la presión

- **Nunca, Crees que soy tonta, tú no te iras hasta que te haya dado mi servicio completo, nadie sabe cómo trabaja cada una de nosotras, muchas son sumisas y obedientes, pero yo… nunca, siempre debes de investigar qué tipo de servicios da cada una-** Decía muy orgullosa la chica más decente de todas las mane 7 (incluyendo a Sunset) **–Mi servicio es mucho mejor-**

 **-Estás loca, déjame ir de una vez, sabrás mas de mi… y también de mi…-**

 **-DEJAME ADIVINAR… TU QUERIDISIMO PAPI ¿CIERTO? -** Reclamo la chica sin borrar esa sonrisa **–¡Afronta y resuelve tus problemas tu solo niño malcriado, mimado y SOBRETODO INUTIL! -**

La voz de jet se apagó al escuchar eso, en su mente se formaron muchas ideas que se guardaba y que al mismo tiempo lo lastimaban, pensamientos que nadie más quería que supieran, y uno en particular. El de ser un verdadero inútil que tiene que recurrir a su padre y al dinero para todo.

 _ **-Es cierto lo que dice, no soy más que un niño, mentalmente, soy un bebe, todo lo que dice tiene razón, pero nadie debe saberlo, mi imagen, mi reputación, soy el orgullo de mi… mi padre….-**_ Esos pensamientos lo deprimían por dentro, carcomiéndolo a tal grado de no soportar las palabras de la chica de piel blanca que lo tenía completamente inmóvil _**–Tienes toda la razón señorita Rarity, no soy más que un malcriado inútil que no puede hacer nada solo, y que… solo se siente confirme y e importante, cuando me felicita mi padre por… esas falsas notas en la escuela… ¿entonces esas cosas que me dice, esos cumplidos también sol falsos? -**_ Continúo pensando

Rarity no dejaba de verlo, había quedado quieto y callado, muy pensativo mientras ella pensaba en algo más para el

 **-¿Estás pensando en cómo vengarte verdad pequeño?-** Pregunto ella

 **-No…-** Contesto cortada mente, sin molestarse en dirigir su vista a ella, manteniendo su mirada pasativa

 **-Entonces continuemos-** Dijo la chica levantándose, usando las tijeras para cortar la ropa interior del joven dejando ver su miembro, pero este a diferencia de lo que ella ya esperaba se encontraba caído

 **-¡OYE… A ÉL LO DEJAS EN PAZ!-** Exigió el joven pero fue ignorado descaradamente

 **-No me importa-** Contesto ella

 **-¡Por favor, es el único que me entiende! Mi único amigo…-** Decía muy triste y desconsolado el joven casi soltando lagrimas.De nuevo se retorció para alejarse, un sonrojo lo ataco por estar ahora mostrando esa piel gris tan opaca por falta de sol

 **-al parecer no estas entusiasmado por esto, pero no hay problema yo me encargo de hacer que se levante-** Dijo Rarity acercando su mano al miembro de Jet

 **-NO… Digo… no lo toques-** Se apresuró en decir el joven Jet moviéndose y tratando de alejarse de ella

 **-Oh vamos no voy a cortarlo con tijeras-** Dijo Rarity usando sus manos para pasarlos por su cuerpo, y así, comenzar a quitarse su ropa. Esa ropa que usan todas, fue removida de poco a poco dejándola solo en sus prendas más íntimas color moradas **-¿Esto es suficiente?-** Pregunto subiendo a la cama haciendo una pose provocativa, para sorpresa de ella esta vez Jet le presto más atención aun si solo era de reojo **–Estoy más que lista, veamos si tu amigo también lo está-**

Dijo para acto seguido usar sus manos para estimular el miembro del joven Jet, este sin poder resistir se dejó llevar, contemplando la pose que Rarity estaba haciendo, mientras sus talentosas manos hacen el trabajo que ya había hecho muchas veces más. La chica refinada disfrutaba de lo que veía, mientras que Jet, estaba en una guerra en su mente indeciso si defenderse de ella o aceptar todo lo que pasara.

 **-Pero mira que pequeños-** Exclamo usando sus dedos para estimular los testículos del joven, este se sonrojo de vergüenza al escucharla

 **-Oye…-** No tuvo el valor de decir nada mas notándose deprimido

 **-¿que? Eso fue todo, esperaba algo mas como… "Eres una ramera"-** Se bulo Rarity sin dejar de lado su trabajo, sin embargo, Jet no contestaba **–Oh vamos pequeñito, esa actitud no es digna de un hombre-**

 **-No me digas, esa actitud tuya tampoco es digna de una señorita-** contesto con sarcasmo el joven Jet

 **-Que insolente…-** lo piensa unos segundos **–Oh baya… Tienes toda la razón-** Dijo Rarity, usando sus manos para quitarse el sostén de su pecho y mostrar sus enormes senos al joven quien no pudo evitar quedar de piedra al verla así, al ver en carne y hueso los senos de una mujer frente a el **-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-**

 **-Yo…-** comenzando a babear

 **-Adelante nene, solo dilo-**

– **Si… me gusta-** Contesto Jet todo embobado

 **-Dime que te gusta mucho, pero ahora, me dirás señorita-** Dijo con voz seductora y ojos de lujuria, el joven había quedado hipnotizado con lo que veía _**–Ahora tengo toda su atención en mi-**_

 **-Me gusta mucho lo que veo, señorita, me gusta mucho-** Hablaba Jet casi babeando, en ese momento su muy buen amigo al que todos hacen llamar, "palo" estaba levantándose como debería

 **-Excelente que buen chico eres-** Dijo Rarity ahora retirándose con lentitud lo único que la cubría de su intimidad, dejándose ver completamente desnuda

 **-Baya…-** Las palabras no salían del joven millonario al ver a la chica sin nada de ropa, haciéndole e trabajito de hacer que tuviera una erección, y además, usar sus manos para el mismo trabajo antes mencionado, Jet estaba hecho piedra por la situación y por la vista que este tenía, similar a un niño que veía algo increíble y nuevo con mucho interés (que en este caso era lo mismo)

 **-Se que te gusta esto, a todos los hombres les gusta… espera… casi olvidaba que aun eres un niño-** Dijo Rarity

 **-No… ya no quiero serlo… ya no-** Menciono Jet haciendo notar su voz decaída

 **-Sabes, yo puedo ayudarte con eso, mi experiencia es muy amplia-** Dijo Rarity

 **-¿Quién lo creería de ti?-** Menciono jet

 **-Jeje Nadie que solo tú, por ahora-** Dijo Rarity acercando sus labios a los del joven millonario, este se dejó llevar por la emoción trato de tocarla, pero las cuerdas se lo impidieron, sin embargo y para su suerte Rarity le dio un beso en la boca de la forma más apasionada que se le ocurrió, el joven Jet sentía leves mordidas en sus labios los cuales lo excitaban más, entre más lo besaba, más placer sentía acumulándose en su miembro cada vez más hinchado, cada caricia de la chica, cada movimientos lo emocionaba. Era toda una experiencia nueva para él. De pronto Rarity detuvo el beso para verlo a los ojos.

 **-¿lo estas disfrutando?-** Pregunto

 **-por supuesto, señorita, me encanta-** Respondió

 **-Y aun no has visto nada bebe-** Alejándose de su cara regreso a la base de la cama, teniendo el miembro de su antiguo compañero del jardín de niños a su disposición, teniendo sus menudencias frente a ella. Usando sus manos volvió a estimular el miembro, el cuerpo de Jet tenia arcadas de las sensaciones tan nuevas que estaba a punto de llegar a la mejor parte, pero…

 **-No pequeño jeje, aun no-** Dijo deteniendo sus acciones, dejando de tocar e Jet, este estaba a punto de soltar su primera eyaculación, pero al detenerse ella, también se anuló su primer orgasmo

 **-¿que?... pero que… ahhhh no te detengas eso fue.… tan… ahhhhhh… ¿por qué te detuviste? -** Pregunto desanimado

 **-Aun no, eres un novato y esos no pueden aguantar más de 2 minutos sin correrse-** Dijo ella arrogante y regresando a pecho del joven

 **-Eres mala-** Dijo Jet aun desanimado

 **-Exacto y es divertido-** Dijo Rarity volviendo a besar al joven millonario, este volvió a responder, pero con menos entusiasmo, ella al notar eso volvió a bajar, pero no tanto, quedando su intimidad a la altura de él **–Esto te gustara más-** Jet vio lo que tramaba, emocionándose en su mente e imaginando que sentiría.

Rarity entonces abrió un poco sus piernas, dejando su intimidad al aire libre, y acercándolo a miembro erecto del joven, dejando que la punta de este mismo acariciara un poco su deliciosa entrada.

 **-Rayos… ¿qué es eso?… -** Menciono Jet sintiendo como la parte más sensible de todo hombre rosaba con la delicada y "Muy nueva" Flor de la chica refinada, esta disfrutaba de lo que sentía mientras el igualmente gozaba de esa experiencia

 **-Es lo más delicioso que probaras en días pequeño Jet, Lo recordaras los próximos días-** Decía Rarity quien al mismo tiempo se movía sensualmente frente a los embobados ojos del chico millonario y al mismo tiempo frutando la punta del miembro con su intimida, Jet disfrutaba todo, completa mente hipnotizado por la sensualidad de ella, tanto que se había olvidado todo lo que le había hecho, de pronto comenzó a sentir como esa sensación de máxima excitación volvía a cumularse, la cara de Jet delato lo que pasaba, dando oportunidad a Rarity de que se detuviera

 **-Noooooo… ya es la segunda… ¿por qué señorita?... ¿por qué es tan cruel? -** Pregunto Jet desanimado y un poco frustrado

 **-Este es tu castigo por decirme gorda-** Susurro Rarity a la oreja del joven millonario, este no contesto nada dejándose caer en la cama más suelto que antes sin poder ver a la chica a los ojos.

 **-Pero… Ya me disculpé, ¿Qué más quieres? -** Pregunto Jet

Rarity se quedó pensando unos momentos la respuesta que podría darle, pero en vez de hacerlo mejor se decidió a bajar hasta la quedar enfrente del mimbro erecto del joven y sin previo aviso estimularlo con sus manos. Jet al sentir eso sintió arcadas en su cuerpo, las manos de ella hacia un excelente trabajo para estimular todo el palo y sus dedos para deleitar la punta de este de una forma que solo ella conocía para lograr mayor placer.

 **-¿ahora qué? ¿piensas torturarme de esa forma por siempre?... eres cruel… ¡Por favor disculpa no te volveré a decir nada ofensivo para ti! -** Comenzó a suplicar dramáticamente, pero Rarity no tenía intenciones de contestarle, en vez de hablar se concentró en su trabajo.

Después de estimularlo por tercera vez, hacerlo llegar a un punto en el que casi estaba por llegar a su clímax, y detenerse en el momento justo, volvió a frustrar al joven que al parecer estaba aburriéndose de ese juego, es entonces que Rarity se acerca a él por un lado.

 **-Di que lo sientes, y que no volverás a decirme gorda-** Hablo Rarity acercando s delicado rostro al de él, este todo embobado respondió lo que quería

 **-Nunca te volveré a decir gorda, señorita, por favor perdóneme-** Volvió a suplicar, esta vez Rarity no se mostró molesta, en vez de eso comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, acto que fue correspondido por el joven Jet.

Poco a poco las caricias de la chica se extendieron a todo el cuerpo de su pareja actual, caricias que poco a poco fueron desatando a Jet de la cama, al estar completamente suelto Rarity se puso en posición sobre él, preparando su intimidad para lo que seguía, juntando ambos cuerpos las caricias del miembro de él y la flor de ella se hicieron presentes esta vez con más pasión que la última vez pues Jet estaba completamente suelto y ansioso.

 **-Lo haces muy bien para ser solo un niño Jet-** Dijo Rarity extasiada

 **-No más señorita, ya no más-** Contesto el joven con una sonrisa confiada.

Ambos continuaron con su acto, acariciándose y besándose mutuamente, con Rarity haciendo uso de toda su experiencia para que fuera perfecto tal y como a ella le gustaba, por el contrario, Jet al ser su primera vez no sabía muy bien que hacer así que solo seguía los pasos de ella, después de detenerse para respirar, los dos se prepararon para la mejor parte. Jet introduciendo su miembro en ella, los gimoteos de placer no se hicieron esperar en ambos lados, sin embargo, Rarity no pensaba en terminar tan pronto, sus movimientos comenzaron lentos, ella arriba de él teniendo total control de todo.

 **-Te disculpaste pequeño, es hora de tu recompensa-** Después de que dijera eso aumento el ritmo y su patrón de movimientos casi bailando sobre él, causando una sensación nunca antes experimentada para su cliente, este al sentir la mejor experiencia de su vida no dudo en dejarse llevar, para al final llegar al tan esperado clímax, con la sorpresa de que Rarity también se había corrido con el dentro.

 **-AHHHHHH EXCELENTE JET-** Grito llena de éxtasis, ambas explosiones de placer en sincronía habían hecho de la primera vez del joven la mejor experiencia que había tenido en años

 **-No… puede ser… eres asombrosa, una diosa-** Expreso jet después de que su tan esperado orgasmo se calmara por sí solo, dejando en su lugar una sonrisa de satisfacción

 **-Gracias, Sé que te gusto, espero que mejores en tu vida-** Menciono ella suavemente

 **-Sí, claro-** Contesto con toda calma, aun recuperándose de la conmoción

 **-¿Quieres más pequeño Jet?-** Pregunto ella

 **-Si, continua, quiero más de mi reina-** Hablaba el joven lleno de éxtasis tanto en su voz como en sus ojos.

Rarity no paro después de esa petición, dando a su cliente el mejor de sus servicios, Pasando horas de diversión entre ambos, teniendo múltiples explosiones de placer, Rarity no paraba de estimularlo y de provocarlo, Mientras que el seguía su ritmo, llegando incluso a obedecerla en todo lo que ella le dijera. Después de que todo terminara, lo dos quedaron acostados muy agotados, Jet con una sonrisa, y Rarity igualmente mientras más de una idea pasara por su mente.

 _ **-Eso es… está funcionando, no puedo creer que esté funcionando, todo… funcionara-**_ Pensó ella, al ver al joven casi a punto de quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de la mansión y de la ciudad de Canterlot, ya solo faltaba una hora para que callera la noche, en las orillas de la gran ciudad de Fillydelphia, una figura totalmente encapuchada caminaba por las calles más descuidadas de la ciudad, más alejadas de la vista de curiosos, esta figura camino hasta llegar a una zona abandonada, una propiedad más escondida que cualquier cosa, a paso firme se acercó al edificio, y raramente, tocando la puerta casi destruida de la mansión.

 **-¡Sé que hay alguien adentro, De la cara de una vez solo busco una cosa y me largare así que salga!-** Grito con voz femenina esta figura, al mismo tiempo que hacia una pausa, solo para después seguir con sus incesantes golpes, en ese momento la puerta es abierta por un hombre de mayor edad

 **-Basta de una vez, quien se atreve a molestarme a esta hora, es peligroso-** Se detiene de golpe al ver a la persona encapuchada frente a el **–¿Quién rayos eres tú? -**

 **-Eso no te interesa, solo eh venido por una cosa, que usted tiene-** Volvió a hablar esta mujer, su voz era seria y fría, desconcertante para este hombre.

 **-¿una niña? Si Claro, si lo que quieres es ofrecer servicios no me interesan las niñas como t…-** Su oración fue interrumpida por un golpe en su entrepierna **–Ahh…. demonios…. Quien te has…. Creído…-** De su pantalón intento sacar un arma de fuego, pero su mano fue pisada por la de esta mujer, arrebatándole el arma

 **-¿Muy bonita cierto?-** Menciono la chica observando detenidamente el arma notándola más de un calibre más chico, solo para acto seguido apuntar amenazadoramente al hombre directo a sus parte más nobles.

 **-Demonios mujer, ¿qué es lo que quiere? ¿matarme? -** Pregunto este hombre frustrado

 **-¿matarte… que excelente idea verdad? ¿me servirías de algo? -** Esas palabras respondían su respuesta **-solo quería hacer un trato, una simple transacción, quiero una de estas, es un bonito juguete-** Menciono la voz femenina apuntando a su oponente, este hombre no podía ver su cara, aunque quisiera, solo podía ver el color amarillo naranja de sus brazos, notando además una cicatriz en uno de ellos apenas sobresaliendo de su capucha

 **-Un arma ¿eh?, si, como dijo es un muy bonito juguete el que manejo aquí-** Hablaba mientras se levantaba, la entidad no dejo de amenazarlo en ningún momento **–Pero algo mas ¿Tiene el efectivo suficiente? -**

 **-Por supuesto que lo tengo, pero no lo expondré hasta no ver lo que quiero, así que, o me lo muestras o yo lo tomare por mi cuenta- Amenazo la mujer**

 **-Ja tomarlo por tu cuenta es imposible-**

 **-Eso crees, ¿quién podrá detenerme si mato al último engendro que queda aquí? -**

 **-Hablas de mí, no soy el único aquí-** Dijo el hombre en tono arrogante viendo de reojo una parte del lugar

 **-Jajaja acaso me crees una tonta, Trata de encontrar a las demás ratas de este nido, ¡Adelante llamaos! esa chica de piel café y cabello blanco no fue difícil de someter-** Esta chica comenzó a dar pasos lentos hacia el frente directo al hombre quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso **–Nadie aquí fue capaz de darme una pelea discente, ni siquiera con armas de fuego, yo sola, los despache, con mi fiel amigo-** De su capucha saco una navaja, manchada con sangre aun espesa **–Además no estuve sola en esto-**

 **-¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿de qué estupideces estás hablando? -** La voz del hombre ya dejaba ver su nerviosismo, mientras veía a todas partes

 **-¿Qué te pasa, hace un momento estabas muy relajado?-**

 **-¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES? ¡CONTESTA CON UN DEMONIO! –**

 **-Solo quiero una cosa…-** Esta chica había hablado tan fríamente que no parecía de alguien con vida, lentamente se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al hombre, quien, viendo la oportunidad, comenzaba asecharla **-Quiero control… fuerza… quiero respeto… pero más que nada… quiero venganza-** Al decir lo último, se giró velozmente, dado un fuerte golpe a la cara del hombre usando el arma, haciendo tronar su mandíbula, comenzando a sangrara a montones por su boca, al caer el hombre, Esta chica se quitó su capucha completamente, revelando su piel amarillo naranja, y su cabello bicolor, azul y morado, y unos penetrantes ojos anormales, siendo totalmente color anaranjados con solo una pupila color negra, haciendo más evidente en su cara una cicatriz cerca de su cuello **–¡Yo con mis propias manos obtendré mi venganza!-**

El silencio de la zona fue interrumpido por el sonido de un arma siendo disparada, seguida del sonido de un cuerpo cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo. Esta chica cargando en su mano el arma que había usado, volviendo a salir de la destrozada estructura en la que se había internado.

 **-Quien lo diría, no tuve que desperdiciar efectivo por esta basura-** pensaba mientras con su mano sentía la textura del arma

Sin importar lo que había dejado tras de sí, camino hasta llegar a la calle, buscando con su mirada todo su alrededor, contemplando las zonas más pobres y descuidadas de esa ciudad.

 _ **-Las zonas más alejadas del ojo de la policía de Fillydelphia…, una ciudad grande, llena de ricos y seguridad infalible-**_ Se dejó salir una tenue risa burla al pensar eso _**–si claro, eso lo veremos-**_

Su mirada se centró en las afueras de aquel lugar, a la distancia se lograban ver dos grandes vehículos, completamente negros, esta mujer de cabello azul y morado endureció su mirada al verlos acercarse.

 **-Son unos completos inútiles, han tardado más de la cuenta-** Murmuro al ver acercarse a estos dos grandes vehículos

Después de pocos minutos los dos vehículos llegaron con ella, bajando la ventana dejaron ver a un joven de la misma edad que Sunset. Este era de piel verde oliva grisáceo, de cabello gris, y ojos cafés oscuro, portando demás en sus ojos los característicos ojos color anaranjado, pero estos siendo más claros y menos fríos

 **-¿Por qué tardaron tanto Clash?, no era parte del plan que matara a todos esos gusanos-** Dijo esta chica señalando dentro de la casa, haciendo énfasis a que dentro habían quedado todos los cadáveres **-las armas que quedaron estarán solo para nosotros, las ciudades más pequeñas ya están controladas, solo falta esta y la más grande -** Hablaba esta chica con autoridad

 **-Sabes que no será fácil Master, esta es más difícil que las demás, sin mencionar que el pez más gordo aun no llega, la ciudad más grande-** Contesto este hombre con fastidio, ganándose una mirada amenazadora de la chica

 **-No me repitas lo que ya sé, no será fácil, pero tampoco es imposible, Yo tomare el control de los barrios más bajos de esta ciudad, así como lo hice con las otras, esta ciudad sufrirá mi ira, pero en especial… Manehattan, y el…-**

 **-El señor Sombra-** Dijo en un ligero todo de resignación **-ya lo has dicho muchas veces Shimmer-** Volvió a hablar este hombre, pero esta chica al ser interrumpida rápidamente se acercó a el con sus ojos penetrantes

 **-¡CALLATE! No me vuelvas a decir así... Continua con esa actitud, y tú, junto con tú asqueroso miembro serán mi próxima cena-** Hablo la chica con una frialdad penetrante

 **-Oye, Calmada tigresa, no volverá a pasar-**

 **-¡Entonces avancen, llama a todos, que vengan a este lugar y tomen el control absoluto, que todos estén listos porque esta guerra será en serio¡** \- Exclamo la chica con autoridad

 **-Como digas Master-** Después de eso el vehículo avanzo, dejando paso al segundo, el cual era manejado por una chica tres años menor que Shimmer

 **-Hola, ¿qué hay de nuevo amiga? -** Pregunto esta con una sonrisa

 **-Nada más que un montón de ratas de alcantarilla, ¿espero que estés lista para esto? –** Dijo Sunset

 **-Claro que lo estoy, no te arrepentirás de nada-** afirmo esta chica, de piel color verde lima de cabello rojo oscuro con mechones negros y ojos color azul cielo, siendo una de las más jóvenes de no más de 15 años de edad. Y como su hermano Clash, llevaba sus ojos color anaranjado, al igual que los demás hombres a las órdenes de Master, quien no era más que la Sunset humana.

 **-Eso espero Clever, avanza ya saben a dónde ir y que hacer, yo me quedare aquí…-** Sunset giro su cabeza hacia su alrededor

Esta chica de piel verde prosiguió con su camino, adentrándose en otro lugar de la ciudad, lugares más alejados de los ojos de la policía, comenzando una cacería feroz, los alrededores, lugar controlado por pandillas y personas de mala fe.

 **-Comenzaremos despacio, solo un nido ha caído por ahora, me pregunto cuántos más hay por aquí-** Las palabras de esta chica de cabello azul y morado sonaban relajadas y más que tranquilas, como si no se preocupara por nada a pesar de haber entrado a la boca del lobo, a la segunda más peligrosa ciudad de todas. Después de pocos segundos jalo con fuerza su capucha, dejando ver su vestimenta, Una falda azul pálido grisáceo, una blusa negra, junto con zapatos deportivos color gris oscuro, dos armas en su cinturón, su más fiel amiga, y su nuevo juguete la acompañaban además de portar en sus muñecas lo más importante que poseía.

Un par de brazaletes color negro, estos hechos de algún metal pesado, uno en cada muñeca a donaban a la chica. Los objetos de mayor importancia en su plan de venganza y lo que más le

ayudaría a conseguirla.

Las cosas parecían muy tranquilas por los barrios donde caminaba, pero de pronto un pequeño y casi inaudible gruñido resonó cerca de ella **–¿Eso soy yo?... Oh será…-** Susurro para sí misma, sus ojos se centraron en su visión periférica derecha, sin perder tiempo disparo a la distancia, dando directamente en el estómago de un perro de gran tamaño, este comenzó a retorcerse y para su sorpresa un joven salió del mismo lugar donde llego el disparo, mientras el pobre perro agonizaba el joven salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo **–Otra rata, que estúpido-** A paso lento comenzó a seguirlo **–Guiadme a tu nido maldito engendro-**

.

.

.

Después de dos horas la oscuridad estaba en su total esplendor, la noche al fin había llegado, y con ella la oscuridad y la paz de la que muchos disfrutaban, en algún lugar sumergido en tal oscuridad, la mansión del señor Killer estaba operando normalmente, todo parecía normal y tranquilo a las afueras y los alrededores de la mansión, pero de pronto ese silencio fue interrumpido por una automóvil que se dirija a ese lugar a toda velocidad, la responsable de manejar ese cafre, una chica de piel amarilla, cabello color mostaza y un mechón color rojo, esta manejaba a toda velocidad ansiosa de entrar, al llegar a la entrada mientras que en su interior gritos de agonía y sufrimientos se escuchaban

 **-¡AHHHH DEMONIOS ME DUELE! ¡NO RESITO MAS! -** Gritaba una voz masculina en la parte trasera del vehículo

 **-¡Golden ve más despacio lo estas lastimando!-** Grito otra voz masculina

 **-¡Tiene razón terminaras matándolo! Empeoraras mi brazo idiota-** Grito la última voz masculina en ese pequeño espacio

 **-¡DEJEN DE GRITAR DEMONIOS NO PUEDO CONCENTARME!-** Contesto una voz femenina perteneciente a la chica de piel amarilla, Golden iba al volante sin respetar baches ni nada por llegar pronto a su destino **–¡Solo cuiden que no se muera y déjenme manejar en paz!-** Gritaba mientras que el joven de pile gris y cabello Rojo agonizaba en la parte de atrás.

Bullet estaba tirado en el suelo del vehículo, con tres heridas de bala en su cuerpo, repartidas en diferentes puntos causándole dolor extremo cada vez que el auto derrapaba, giraba o daba unos brincos por el camino

 **-¡¿ACASO QUIERES MATARME GOLDEN?!-** Grito Bullet de repente sintiendo como su carpo ardía en fuego cada vez que se movía

 **-¡CALLATE BULLET O YO MISMA TERMIANAR DE MATARTE!-** Respondió ella tan furiosa que parecía que su vox cambio por unos segundos

Después de varios largos y dolorosos minutos Golden llego a la entrada de los terrenos de la mansión, deteniéndose en la puerta para dar su identificación, al ver que era ella la dejaron entrar de inmediato.

A toda velocidad se diario a las puertas traseras deteniéndose en seco haciendo que los tres hombres de piel gris casi se golpearas

 **-¡MALDITA SEA GOLDEN!-** Se escuchó como grito uno de ellos dentro del vehículo. Sin embargo, Golden no presto atención bajándose rápidamente del asiento del conductor y yendo a las puertas traseras abriéndolas de par en par dando paso a sus dos compañeros.

 **-ESTAS DEMENTE GOLDEN-** Grito el de cabello morado con ojos asesinos

 **-¡Mejor muevan el culo de una vez si Bullet se muere Killer no matara a los tres! ¡APRESURENSE LLEBENLO CON WHITE!-** Grito la chica dando paso a los tres hombres de piel gris los cuales dos de ellos cargaron a Bullet

 **-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Tengan cuidado!-** Grito Bullet al sentir su cuerpo doblarse y moverse, sintiendo como sus heridas se quebraba en dolor, las perforaciones del arma habían sido recientes.

Entre gritos de agonía los dos hombres cargaron a su agonizante compañero de cabello rojo hacia el sótano directo a la oficina de White. Abrieron la puerta de un golpe sobresaltando a la mujer.

 **-¡¿Qué diablos les pasa?! ¿No pueden tocar antes de…?-** White estaba por continuar con sus típicas reclamaciones pero al ver al joven Bullet herido se paralizo quedando sorprendida, en ese momento Golden se apresuró a hablarle

 **-¡No hay tiempo debes hacer algo! Vamos muévete…-** Golden abrió la puerta del cuarto de enfermería e ingreso junto con la enfermera y el paciente

 **-¡Con cuidado chicos no soy una mula! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-** Grito Bullet al ser colocado sin mucho cuidado en la mesa de la enfermería. White se apresuraba a ponerse guantes de látex para revisarlo

 **-¿Que le paso?-** Pregunto White

 **-Balas, tres de ellas y a mí me despacharon el brazo-** Dijo Sword señalando la herida en su brazo

 **-¿Balas?-** Pregunto White confundida

 **-¡Le dispararon!-** Grito Arrow

 **-¿Quién les hizo eso?-** Pregunto White confundida y sorprendida

 **-Es… es mi culpa, debimos prepararnos mejor todo soy una tonta, ¡Esa maldita de ojos naranjas lo lastimo de no ser por los demás estaría Bullet estaría muerto… y los demás también incluyéndome! –** Exclamo Golden cambiando su expresión a uno de ira al recordar lo que paso

 **-Algo habrán hecho mal, es lo más lógico-** Dijo White fríamente

 **-Nada de eso… Nos emboscaron… todo fue una trampa, ¡y yo soy la responsable de todo! -** Decía Golden irradiando ira pura

 **-¿de qué hablas? ¿quién los emboscó? -** Pregunto White

 **-No lo sé…-** Susurro casi a punto de explotar Golden **–Solo, recuerdo esos ojos, esos ojos color anaranjado profundo, que pertenecían a una mujer una sola de ellas-** White quedo sin palabras al escucharla, sin sabes que decir, pero de pronto recordó la situación

 **-Ya habrá tiempo para que expliquen todo con el señor Killer, por ahora a moverse-** Esas palabras provocaron escalofríos en Golden **-Golden toma la tijeras y quítale toda la ropa ahora-** Ordeno White, la mencionada acato las ordenes con rapidez, tomando en manos las tijeras y cortando toda la ropa dejando ver las tres grandes heridas de Bullet, una localizada en su muslo perforando su musculo a pocos centímetros de sus partes nobles, la segunda en su abdomen perforando de lleno el riñón, y el tercero desquebrajando completamente los huesos de su antebrazo.

 **-Esta vez sí que se la jodieron… ¿En dónde demonios se metieron? -** Pregunto la enfermera al ver tan horribles heridas llenas de sangre y tejidos destrozados.

Con cuidado acerco sus manos al muslo de Bullet usando sus dedos para tocar las heridas, pero al hacerlo Bullet se retorció del dolor no sin antes gritar pro lo mismo.

 **-Después sabrán todo por ahora solo has lo que se deba…-** Decía Golden comenzando a preocuparse, pero el estado de su compañero, este por su parte se concentraba en quejarse de sus dolores

 **-Debo sacar las balas ahora-** Dijo White fríamente sabiendo lo que se vendría – **Golden debes ir al almacén de enfermería y trame el instrumental de cirugías, la caja de primeros auxilios, gasas, toallas limpias, vendas nuevas, agua caliente… Llama a Mine necesitare ayuda adicional…-**

 **-De inmediato-** Contesto Golden quien salió corriendo del cuarto

 **-Ustedes dos-** White señaló a Arrow y Sword – **Sujeten con fuerza Bullet no tengo anestesia así que tendrá que ser a la mala-** Dijo White con frialdad estremeciendo a su paciente

 **-¡NO MAMES!... AGHHHH… QUE DEMONIOS DICES WHITE! ¡¿COMO DIABLOS DICES QUE NO TIENES ANESTECIA NO SOY UNA ANIMAL JODER?!-** Grito Bullet indignado, pero el dolor le impidió moverse de su lugar, su único brazo sano se movía, pero su cuerpo no le respondía como quería

 **-¡Lo que escuchaste si no quieres morirte deberás aguantarte!-** Dijo White molesta, Bullet abrió sus ojos como platos al saber lo que significaba eso

 **-estás loca…-** susurro Bullet **-¡NI MADRES WHITE PREFIERO MORIRME!-** Bullet trato de bajarse de la mesa y arrastrarse lejos de White o de sus compañeros pero ellos mismos se lo impidieron usando fuerza física para mantenerlo en la mesa **-¡Suéltenme huevones quiere matarme!-**

White no hacía caso a los alaridos de Bullet, se concentró en conseguir los medicamentos e instrumentales que necesitaría, en ese momento saco varios cubre bocas para ella y los demás. Pero Bullet no dejaba de moverse

 **-AHHHHH SULTENME… JODER DEJENME IR TRAIDORES-** Gritaba el joven adolorido, pero para su sur presa sus dos compañeros comenzaron a sujetar a la cama con los cinturones **–NOOOOO QUITENME ESO QUITENSE DE ENCIMA, PREFIERO MORIRME… WHITE-**

 **-¡QUE TE CALLES DE UNA VEZ NO SEAS COBARDE!-** Le gritaba White con un tono de frustración y fastidio pero Bullet no parecía querer hacer caso, concentrándose mas en luchar por huir, poco a poco el semblante del joven de cabello rojo que antes había violado de forma despiadada a Rainbow estaba comenzando a soltar lágrimas de miedo y dolor.

Justo en ese momento Golden entro de regreso a la enfermería cargando cajas selladas, junto con la chica de piel color crema y cabello azul marino de nombre Mine quien cargaba las toallas y el agua caliente.

 **-Ya está todo aquí White-** Dijo Golden dejando todo en una mesa cercana

 **-¿Qué quiere que haga?-** Pregunto Mine haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no mostrar ni una sola reacción ante el estado de Bullet, concentrándose en White

 **-Entre los cuatro me ayudaran esto se pondrá difícil-** Dijo White seriamente

 **-¡QUE CARAJOS DICES WHITE NOTE ATREVAS A TOCARME!-** Bullet no paraba de forcejear entre las amarras, el dolor que experimentaba comenzaba a afectarle, las lágrimas que derramaba reflejaban el dolor y la desesperación que comenzaba a crecer dentro de el **–¡AHHHHHHHHHG….! AHHHHHHHHH… DEJENME MORIR EN PAZ TRAIDORES ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-** El "Pobre" Bullet comenzaba a llorar cual niño pequeño

White había comenzado con su labor para desgracia de Bullet, usando las pinzas se adentró en las heridas de su compañero de trabajo para buscar las balas. Sin embargo, Bullet no dejaba de moverse cada vez que sentía las frías manos de White sobre de él.

 **-¡DEJA DE MOVERSE IDIOTA!-** Grito White

 **-JAMAS HIJA DEL DEMONIO, MATAME DE UNA VEZ CONCHUDA-** Respondió Bullet

White hacia grandes esfuerzos por no lastimar más al joven Bullet. Y por mantener su paciencia. Pero él no dejaba de moverse erráticamente para soltarse, en ese momento White adentro sus dedos al muslo destrozado de Bullet y….

 **-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….-** El fuere grito desgarrador retumbo por todo el cuarto llegando incluso a los pasillos, todos los presentes quedaron aturdidos

 **-Ya no lo soporto… ¡tápenle el hocico a este idiota! -** Exigió la mujer de piel blanca a hora realmente molesta

 **-¡WHITE ERES UNA ID… MMPPPHHHHH!-** Fue lo último que pudo gruñir Bullet antes de ser amordazado por sus compañeros.

Ahora los actos de White fueron menos cuidadosos y rápidos torturando a su paciente, usando sus manos con rápidas y los instrumentos que se le habían llevado, Mine ayudaba a limpiar las heridas y Golden a sostener cosas y pasar otras a la enfermera líder. Los dos jóvenes Sword y Arrow se quedaron para mantener quieto y callado a Bullet y facilitándole las cosas a White.

Después de tanto dolor provocado al sádico de la casa, Bullet callo desmayado después de soportar tanto dolor y torturas. Tal y como él había hecho a sus anteriores parejas. White paso mucho tiempo atendiendo a su paciente que no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo paso para que el señor Killer se diera cuenta y fuera el mismo a ver lo que pasaba.


	11. Chapter 11

No hacía mucho que se dieron las 12 de la noche, ya habían pasado más de una hora en que White junto con Golden y demás habían comenzado a atender a Bullet para salvarlo de morir desangrado. Las heridas requirieron todos los conocimientos de la enfermera de la mansión, quien logro sacar un total de 2 balas del cuerpo del joven.

Tras haber terminado de retirar las balas, limpiar las heridas y suturar la destrozada piel de Bullet, sin embargo, él estaba inconsciente, no había más que hacer después de suturar. Con todo el ambiente más calmado, White suspiro de alivio por haber terminado al igual que Golden.

White y Mine habían quedado manchadas en sangre casi en su totalidad, Golden no había sido la excepción, pero aun así no era nada comparado con las dos enfermeras.

 **-Hemos terminado Mine-** Dijo White notoriamente cansada quitándose los guantes de látex, los Cuale no pudieron hacer nada con el resto de su cuerpo – **Ahh Odio mancharme de sangre así, Mine y Golden encárguense de limpiar este lugar, Arrow y Sword lleven a Bullet a una habitación en el primer piso, Después Mine los revisara a ustedes… y yo… (suspiro) me largo de aquí necesito un baño-** Dijo White en tono cansado para después retirarse del cuarto de enfermería.

Golden suspiro pesadamente demostrado su frustración y cansancio, Mine se limitó a hacer lo que se le mando sin mencionar palabra al igual que los demás.

Mientras White caminaba por los pasillos se detuvo de golpe al encontrarse de frente a aquel hombre de piel azul grisácea y cabello color plata, portando una mirada seria y firme. White no mostro ninguna emoción más al verlo deteniendo su paso frente a él.

 **-¿Todo está bien White?-** Pregunto Killer en un tono serio y frio a la vez clavando sus ojos en la mujer de piel blanca, ella suspiro antes de hablar.

 **-No señor, acabo de atender a Bullet, paso algo que no debía pasar-** Dijo White en un tono calmado, sin embargo, Killer no cambio su expresión

 **-Dile a todos que se presenten en mi oficina en una hora-** Fueron las últimas palabras del dueño de la mansión antes de continuar si camino, White suspiro derrotada después de que se fue, para después cambiar su semblante a uno más molesto, sabía que nada bueno saldría de esa reunión.

Una hora había pasado al fin, pasaba de la media noche, pero muchas de las mujeres y chicas de la mansión aún estaban despiertas y trabajando, sin embargo, la gran mayoría estaban en sus camas a punto de dormirse, es en ese momento que una chica de piel color crema y cabello azul marino entra al gran dormitorio. Mine había entrado en silencio al dormitorio con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, pero de pronto una mano se posó en su hombro repentinamente

 **-AHHH…-** Mine grito del miedo, pero se calmó al ver a su amiga de piel rosa y cabello castaño **–Katy no me asustes así-** Susurro ella girando su cuerpo

 **-Disculpa solo quería preguntar… ¡¿QUE TE PASO?!-** Grito Katy asustada al ver la sangre en su amiga, grito que de paso despertó y sobresalto a más de una en los dormitorios

 **-Shhhh Katy sabes que no debes gritar-** Regaño Mine a su amiga, esta no respondió quedando sorprendida y preocupada por su amiga **–Sabes algo, espérame aquí tengo que darme un baño, te explicare luego-**

Mine continuo su camino hacia los baños dispuesta a quitarse toda esa sangre de encima, Katy aún estaba confundida y preocupada por su amiga, pero no tuvo más remedio que caminar a su cama y sentarse en ella sin quitar la vista de los baños esperando a su amiga. De entre tantas chicas que prestaron atención a Mine, Applejack que se encontraba literalmente sola en ese cuarto, ya que las demás estaban acostadas y posiblemente dormidas, había visto a Mine entrar sigilosamente, Sin lograr resistir la curiosidad de acerco a Katy.

 **-¿Estas bien Katy?-** Pregunto Applejack preocupada mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella

 **-Mine tiene sangre en su ropa, mucha… ¡Temo que un cliente la haya lastimado! -** Exclamo Katy muy asustada.

Applejack también quedo preocupada pero no podía permitiese alterarse como esa chica.

 **-clámate, no es seguro que esta lastimada, tal vez esa…. Sangre no sea de ella-** Menciono Applejack como un intento de tranquilizarla

 **-Pero… que tal si no…-** Dijo Katy aun preocupada, Applejack no encontró mejor remedio que darle un pequeño abraso a la chica castaña

 **-No te preocupes, seguro estará bien-** Por instinto Katy regreso el abraso, tratando de relajarse – **Sabes, hay que esperar a que ella salga-**

 **-Si… ella nos dira que paso…-** Katy bajo su cabeza algo triste **-¿Crees que… ella este bien?-**

 **-Claro, ella estará bien, no tengas miedo dulzura-** Dijo Applejack usando un tono maternal mientras abrazaba a Katy, esta no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar tan cariñoso tono de voz.

.

.

.

Los minutos pasaban, y en cada pido de la gigantesca mansión pasaban cosas muy diferentes. Tanto en el primer piso como en los subterráneos.

El Primer piso de la famosa mansión del señor Black Killer es la parte favorita de todos sus clientes, donde se encuentran todos los cuartos donde las mujeres hacen su magia. El sótano donde guardaban su mercancía todos los empleados de este poderoso hombre (Con decir mercancía me refiero a las mujeres). Pero el segundo y los demás pisos de la mansión eran completamente diferentes, siendo estos del mandato del Señor Killer, teniendo acceso a ellos solo sus empleados más cercanos y nadie más.

El estar al servicio superior en es mansión, así como eran Starlight Glimmer, White Soul, Dark Soul y Golden Eyes era todo un privilegio. Pero ese día no era así para uno de ellos ya que al ser de sus más allegados servidores también debían estar exceptos de errores, cosa que era totalmente inaceptable para él.

La hora mencionada por Killer ya había pasado y los 6 empleados correspondientes estaban en la oficina del señor Killer, con cabezas bajas y miradas neutras.

Mientras que en esa noche en el primer piso y en todos esos cuartos se llevaban a cabo actos sexuales, unos amistosos y armoniosos, y otros no tanto siendo más sádicos y posesivos. Estos últimos no eran nada comparados con lo que estaba pasando en la oficina del señor Killer, el cual estaba más que molesto.

El dueño de la mansión caminada de un lado a otro, notablemente molesto y estresado, White ya lo había informado del estado de Bullet, lo cual, no le agradaba en nada.

 **-¿Cómo es posible esto Golden? ¡¿COMO?!-** Gritaba el señor Killer a la chica de piel amarilla y cabello color mostaza con un delgado mechón rojo, esta no sabía que responder.

En la oficina estaba presentes los empleados más importantes después del mismísimo dueño, parados en fila y con la chica de piel amarilla un paso más al frente dando la cara a su jefe, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que podría pasarle.

 **-¡Contéstame Golden, cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida! ¡Fuiste una descuidada, una imprudente, una inmadura, una tonta! -** Decía con furia el hombre de cabello plateado sin detenerse en su caminata, Golden estaba petrificada sin poder mencionar palabras - **¡CONTESTA!-**

 **-Le juro… que de verdad lo siento señor… pero…-**

 **-¡Una disculpa no arreglara nada!-** Volvió a hablar Killer furioso, dejando helada a Golden luchando por quedarse parada y quieta frente a el **–Dime… ¿en que estabas pensando?-** Pregunto algo más tranquilo.

Golden quedo callada por un momento, alejados de ellos cuatro estaba dos de los tres hombres de piel gris que acompañaron a Golden hace poco al llegar con Bullet herido, estos no eran más que Sword y Arrow, los chicos de cabello amarillo y morado respectivamente.

 **-Le juro que fue repentino, no teníamos idea de que fuera una trampa, se supone que ya teníamos planeado todo y…-** Trato de explicarle, pero fue interrumpida

 **-Y aun así casi se los cargaban a balazos a todos, que ingeniosos plan Golden-** Hablo White frustrada y molesta, pero Golden la ignoro.

 **-Eso nunca nos había pasado antes…-** Continuo, pero fue interrumpida

 **-¡Déjate de estupideces, se supone que antes habías investigado y planeado una estrategia como siempre! ¡Pero no! ¡Hiciste lo que se te dio la gana como vaca sin mecate! -** Volvió reclamar el hombre a la chica, la cual no podía contestar nada en su defensa, en su mente quería que se la tragara la tierra, tenía miedo del castigo.

 **-No creo que sea para tanto señor-** Dijo Dark sin nada de interés en nada

 **-¿A no? ¡¿Te parece poco que esta idiota haya dejado ir a una chica, sin siquiera investigar bien quien era, o sus movimientos, arriesgarse a hacerlo a lo idiota, sin estar seguros de nada?!-** Dijo Killer a un molesto, White y Starlight permanecías calladas

 **-Solo era una niña, no es gran cosa-** Volvió a contestar Dark sin emoción en su voz, al mismo tiempo no le importaba lo que le dijeran

 **-No es solo por eso, Me gustaría saber... ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS UNA NIÑA NISIQUIERA MAYOR DE EDAD PUDO DEFENDERSE Y HUIR DE TI!?-** Señalo a Golden amenazadoramente, clavándole unos ojos de ira pura **–Pero eso no fue todo… ¡SI NO QUE SE DA EL LUJO DE CASI MATAR A UNO DE MIS HOMBRES! ¿¡DIME COMO ES ESO POSIBLE!?-** Volvió a preguntar ahora más alterado de nuevo

 **-Señor Killer, reconozco mi error, lo reconozco, pero además esa niña no fue la responsable de los balazos a Bullet, fue otra mujer, esa niña casi era nuestra, pero…-** Golden si había armado de valor para volver a hablar, notando todas las miradas sobre ella en especial la de su jefe **–Aun así… le informo, mi plan habría funcionado de no ser por ella…-**

 **-¿Ahora quieres cargar la culpa a alguien más Golden? Que bajo has caído niña-** Menciono Dark

 **-¡Tu cállate tu no estuviste ahí!-** Contesto Golden furiosa a aquel hombre

 **-Por eso fracasaron, yo hubiera hecho las cosas mejor que tu-** Dijo Dark aumentando la frustración de la chica de nombre Golden

 **-¿Quieres comprobarlo imbécil?-** Dijo Golden desafiante casi como una fiera

 **-Cuando quieras niña, no me servirías ni para jugar mata tena, Me sorprende que aun sigas viva después de lo paso por tu culpa-** Dijo Dark con una sonrisa sádica, pero White no tardó en darle un golpe en su hombro **–Agh-**

 **-¡Cállate de una vez Dark!-** Grito White molesta

 **-¡Como te atreves a decir eso no sabes nada sobre estar allá afuera! ¡NO HAS SALIDO DE AQUÍ EN DECADAS! -** Gritaba Golden, pero…

 **-¡BASTA LOS TRES!-** Grito Killer silenciando a todos de golpe, regresando la vista al frente

 **-Inútil-** Susurro Dark a Golden

 **-Que te calles Dark-** Susurro en forma de reclamo la mujer de piel blanca a su hermano

 **-Discúlpeme señor, es solo que ella, esa niña… no estaba asola, había otra mujer, y esta era… mayor que ella, ya demás estaba armada y era muy hábil** \- Trataba de defenderse la chica, pero solo provocaba más ira en Killer **–Ella tuvo la culpa de que falláramos…-**

 **-¡Deja de Hablar estupideces, son todos unos Inútiles! ¡Tú Golden! -** En eso giro su cuerpo a los chips de piel gris **-¡TODOS TUVIERON LA CULPA INCLUYENDOLOS!-** Exclamo esta ves a Arrow y Sword, pero ellos no cambiaron su postura ni su mirada.

 **-¡FUE LA PROMERA VEZ QUE NO PASA UN ERROR! ¿POR QUE TIENE QUE LLAMARNOS ASI…-** Trato de gritar Golden dejando que toda su frustración explotara, pero una fuerte bofetada la callo al instante

 **-NO TE ATREVAS A CONTESTARME-** Grito Killer furioso dejando a Golden petrificada sin lograr verlo a los ojos

Todos habían quedado callados después de eso, ni siquiera Dark Soul se animaría a hablar en ese ambiente tan tenso. Golden quedo volteada debido a golpe con una mano en su mejilla comenzando a enrojecerse.

Muy apartada de todos los gritos, Starlight quien también había sido llamada se encontraba en un lado de White, sin hablar ni moverse solo escuchando todo.

 _ **-Pobre Golden, que lastima por ti, pero mentiría si dijera que me siento mal por esto-**_ Pensó Starlight Glimmer mantenidos su semblante serio y calmado

Después de unos segundos de silencio Golden regreso su vista al dueño de la mansión, sin mostrar ningún signo de debilidad mantenidos firma y seria, pero sin quitar la mano de su rostro.

 **-Con todo respeto señor Killer, creo que debería de calmarse, que una niña escapara en pleno secuestro no afecta en nada-** Dijo White seriamente, escondiendo el miedo que sentía. Sin embargo, Killer pareció hacer caso a la mujer de piel banca respirando profundamente

 **-¿Cómo esta Bullet, White?-** Pregunto Killer seriamente

 **-Las heridas de las balas son profundas, las tres, lastimo severamente partes muy importantes del cuerpo, lo peor fue al revisar la herida de su abdomen, por suerte el hígado no fue dañado en su totalidad, el arma usada era de alto calibre, tardara mucho tiempo en recuperarse-** Dijo White igualmente seria sin ver a nadie más que a su jefe

 **-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?-** Pregunto de nuevo el dueño de la mansión

 **-Hablamos de meces, los puntos en que las balas dieron parecen planeadas estratégicamente para dejar inhabilitado a cualquiera-** Dijo White seriamente

 **-Llévalo a un cuarto de este piso, asegúrate de que no le falte nada que se recupere lo antes posible-** Dijo Killer alejándose de ella sin ver a nadie mas

 **-Como diga señor-** Contesto White sin mucho interés

 **-Arrow, Sword-** Dijo el señor Killer acercándose al joven de piel gris y cabello Amarillo **–Que los atiendan lo antes posible, pero antes… díganme que fue lo que paso-** Pregunto a los dos hombres, haciendo que la sangre de Golden hirviera a montón pues Killer la estaba ignorando como la líder, sin poder decir nada solo bufo a lo bajo de frustración.

 **-Todo era normal señor habíamos ido a la ciudad de Fillydelphia, buscábamos jóvenes chicas hasta que Golden diviso a una de ellas, admitimos todos que se veía vulnerable, creímos que estaba sola, pero estábamos equivocados… a pesar de ser una jovencita casi una niña, sabia defenderse, además de estar apoyada de más hombres ella incluso sabia usar un arma…-** Dijo Sword con seriedad y respeto.

- _ **Encontraron a alguien más cabron que ellos, que ironía Jejeje**_ \- Pensó Starlight burlonamente mientras se reía en su mente

 **-A pesar de todo eso logramos contener gran parte esos hombres, estábamos a punto de lograr llevarnos a esa chica, Parecía que ganaríamos pero ella apareció de entre la noche… esa mujer de ojos naranjas que brillaban en la oscuridad, de cabello azul y morado, al vernos sus ojos se volvieron de ira total y comenzó a dispararnos, quería matarnos, no tuvimos más opción que retirarnos pero Bullet resulto herido, ella le disparo… tratamos de impedirlo pero ella…-** Arrow se detuvo al recordar esa mirada tan fría similar a un demonio **–Ella no parecía normal-**

Todos habían quedado callados al escuchar eso último, Starlight en especial.

 _ **-¿No era normal? Que querrá decir con eso…-**_ Pensó Star con intriga

 **-Entonces Arrow con decir "No era normal" Quieres decir que era mucho mejor en estrategia y habilidad-** Dijo White con tu típico tono arrogante

 **-¿Qué diablos dices?-** Presunto Arrow

 **-¿Que sorpresa verdad? Ustedes solo están acostumbrados a cargar con chicas que no saben defenderse, por eso no fue "Normal" para ustedes que un par de mujeres casi los mataran-** SE burlo White, dejando muy molesto s los dos jóvenes de piel gris, sin embargo, se guardaron su ira

 **-Ustedes no saben de lo que hablan-** Dijo Arrow haciendo énfasis a los dos hermanos Soul

 **-Claro que lo sé, una mujer y una niña los dejaron en ridículo, ¡Me hubiera gustado verlo! -** Volvió a burlarse la mujer de piel blanca

 _ **-A mi también-**_ Pensó Starlight con una sonrisa

 **-SILENCIO AMBOS, Déjense de tonterías, Si esa niña o la mujer los reconocieron estaremos en problemas-** Dijo Killer sin emoción en su voz

 **-No creo que sea probable eso señor-** Dijo Golden pronto **–esa niña y esa mujer eran de una pandilla, y todos saben que las pandilleras evitan en su totalidad a la policía o a la ley-**

 _ **-¿Se le ocurrió cargar con pandilleras? ¿En enserio Golden?**_ \- Se preguntaba Starlight en su mente

 **-¿Una pandilla? Qué curioso, últimamente se han escuchado rumores de que un nuevo grupo de delincuentes y asesinos se está fortaleciendo y tomando el control de todo-** Dijo Arrow seriamente **–Seria mucha coincidencia que esas dos fueran pertenecientes de ese grupo-**

 **-Yo también había escuchado algo de eso, una nueva pandilla que comenzó hace dos semanas, y que ha estado ganando terreno, las noticias dicen que asesinan a sangre fría, sus ojos son iguales, todos múltiples tonos de anaranjado-** Dijo White esta vez algo intrigada para sorpresa de todos incluso para Starlight, pero Golden quedo totalmente sorprendida al escuchar eso, caminando hacia una pared y golpeándola con fuerza

 **-Esto no es posible… ¡MALDITA SEA MALDITAS LAS DOS! -** Gritaba Golden furiosa mientras daba de golpes a la pared, los demás la veían con diferentes expresiones

 _ **-Jajaja que gracioso me gustaría tener una cámara ahora-**_ Se reía Starlight en su mente al ver a esa chica así.

 **-¿Ahora qué te pasa niña?-** Pregunto Dark fríamente esperando una respuesta insultante al igual que todos, sin embargo lo único que vieron fue a una Golden, darse la vuelta con una mirada de molesta total casi a punto de explotar

 **-Maldita mujer, esas dos eran de ese mismo grupo que mencionaron, las dos tenían los ojos color anaranjado-** Hablaba con una voz de ultratumba **–Yo cargo con toda la culpa, si desde el inicio hubiera tenido conocimiento de ese dato, nunca se me habría cruzado por la cabeza meternos con esos demonios-** Termino Golden bajando su mirada y dejando que su Ira se esfumara poco a poco

 **-Ahora si lo admites Golden-** Dijo Killer más tranquilo **–No hiciste bien tu trabajo, no sabían bien que hacer, no hiciste las cosas bien, ahora Bullet está casi muerto-**

 **-Sin mencionar que esa pandilla pueda hacer algo en nuestra contra-** Dijo White en tono seria y frio

 **-En eso te equivocas, este lugar es impenetrable para ese tipo de personas, no es problema para nosotros, no estarán interesada en este lugar obviamente-** Dijo Dark seriamente

 **-Aun así…-** Interrumpió Killer silenciando a todos al instante **–Golden-** dijo viendo a la mencionada

 **-Dígame, señor-** Contesto con respeto después de suspirar en señal de derrota, sintiéndose como una perdedora

 **-Eres una estúpida-** Dijo el sueño sin cambiar su postura, Golden sintió como un peso aun mayor se cargaba sobre ella y la culpa que sentía se incrementaba por no mencionar su orgullo

 **-Lo se señor, estoy consciente de eso y lo acepto-** Golden no mostraba mucha emoción al decir esas palabras, sintiendo las miradas de los demás sobre ella en especial la de su jefe

 **-Lo que paso merece un castigo-** Esas palabras causaron escalofríos en la chica **-pero no te lo daré, solo porque me das lastima-** Dijo Killer alejándose de ella, dejándola a Golden con una mirada más que sorprendida e indignada, la furia regreso a elle en poco segundos, pero a su mente regreso una idea que ya antes se le había cruzado pro la cabeza.

 **-Escúcheme, no creo que sea problema para nosotros volver a encontrarla y esta vez traerla aquí-** Hablo Golden tomando la atención de los presentes **– Sé que puedo hacerlo, no la dejare escapar, así como no deje que esa maldita de Sunset se saliera con la suya-** Las palabras de la chica estaban cagadas de firmeza y seriedad, aun con sus ideas ella esperaba aun grito de parte de su jefe

 **-Eso es una estupidez Golden, ella ya te conoce y predecirá lo que planean-** Dijo White con su típica voz irritante y arrogante, enfureciendo más Golden

 **-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?-** Pregunto ofendida **–Yo soy la mejor planeando este tipo de cosas, ¡no me creas una idiota solo porque cometí un error que no se volverá a repetir!-** Golden había encarado a su compañera muy molesta, girando medio cuerpo para verla a los ojos.

 **-Silencio ambas-** Dijo **Killer –Olviden todo esto, Golden regresa a tu trabajo en otra ciudad, Bullet y Sword descansaran… Arrow tú vas a ir con ella y escoge a otros para esto-** Decía con toda calma el dueño de la mansión mientras Golden le hervía la sangre de la furia

 **-Pero señor, esto lo puedo corregir solo déjeme…-**

 **-YA CALLATE GOLDEN, AUN PUEDO AREPENTIRME DE DEJARTE SIN TU MERECIDO CASTIGO-** Dijo Killer muy molesto esta vez, todos se habían quedado callados ante eso, y Golden parecía también estarlo, pero paso algo que los sorprendió

 **-Está bien, castígueme como quiera-** Dijo Golden llamando la atención de Killer **– Ya me escucho, ¡Castígueme si quiere! ¡Pero no dejare que esas dos se burlen de mí! ¡Una vez que termine mi castigo saldré y no descansare hasta traerlas ante usted! Esa mujer nos dejó en ridículo y casi mato a Bullet… ¡merece que ella también sea castigada como usted siempre dice! -**

 **-Que tonterías estas diciendo-** Murmuro White intrigada

 **-No son tonterías, nadie es perfecto y mucho menos ellas, yo haré lo posible por traerlas aquí-** Las palabras de Golden eran más que determinadas y decididas, ese pequeño discurso hizo clic en Starlight.

De pronto ese pequeño momento de sorpresa termino cuando el señor Killer se acercó a Golden. Todos quedaron de piedra al recordar como ella le hablaba al dueño de la mansión, al jefe de todos. El mismo señor Killer quedo igual, pero sin responder portando una mirada seria y al mismo tiempo severa, nadie parecía querer hablar mientras Golden seguía firme, hasta que alguien rompe el silencio.

 **-Golden tiene toda la razón-** Dijo una voz juvenil y femenina, todos voltearon a ver a la chica de piel color lila **–Este caso es igual al de Sunset señor, si me permite decirlo-**

Los presentes quedaron confundidos por esas palabras.

 **-¿Star?-** Hablo White confundida **-¿Lo estás diciendo enserio?-**

 **-Por supuesto, la apoyo en que vaya, porque… si esa pandilla toma el control, de todo… realmente estaremos arruinados señor-** dijo Starlight llamando la atención de todos

 **-Explícate Starlight-** Ordeno Killer seriamente

 **-Sabe señor, yo también he escuchado esa noticia del nuevo grupo de asesinos, Arrow-** Dijo Starlight dirigiéndose al mencionado **–Tu mencionaste a esa mujer de cabello azul y morado ¿Cierto? -**

 **-Exacto Star, esa mujer fue la que trato de matar a Bullet-** Contesto el joven de piel gris y cabello amarillo

 **-Paso a informas que precisamente esa mujer, es la líder de todo el grupo o como otros dirían vulgarmente, la "Dueña del Circo"-** Dijo Starlight fuertemente.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escucharla, menos Golden quien solo se guardaba su ira en aumento. Todos habían quedado callados, pero Starlight continúo hablando.

 **-Señor Killer si usted deja esto así e impide que Golden baya por ellas… bueno… cuando esa pandilla tome todo el control, Este lugar caerá, ya que si Golden vuelve a salir no estarán seguros, ellos los reconocerán y trataran de matarlos, de tomar venganza, y con Goldne y los demás muertos, querrán también el control de este lugar, usted conoce las habilidades y la gran destreza de Golden y sus hombres, son muy hábiles, y si esa mujer los que la seguían lograron contenerlos, quien sabe que lleguen incluso a hacerle a este lugar e incluso a usted-** Para sorpresa de todos las palabras de Starlight habían puesto a pensar al dueño de la mansión, y también a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Golden.

 **-Ese grupo quiere el control absoluto, no puedo evitar darte la razón Star-** Dijo Arrow algo estresado

 **-No puedes evitarlo, porque sabes que es verdad-** Contesto Starlight sin siquiera verlo, en ese momento el señor Killer se alejó de todos – _ **Ya lo puse a pensar, ya casi lo tengo-**_

 **-Starlight, lo que dices no tiene sentido, porque ella tomaría represalias con este lugar-** Pregunto White con un tono arrogante

 **-Porque ya han caído muchos otros lugares como este antes, por culpa de la misma ambición de las pandillas-** Starlight regreso su vista a Killer **–Usted mismo es la prueba de eso señor-**

El dueño de la mansión dio pasos hacia ella, viéndola seriamente.

 **-No sé de donde sacas tanta cabeza para esto, admito que tienes toda la razón-** Dijo Killer resignado, con un tono de voz que nunca había usado antes, el tono de voz que solo alguien rendido usaría

Tanto White como Dark sabían de que hablaban, y comprendían ese tono, sin embargo, Arrow y Sword estaban algo confundidos.

 **-Aun lo recuerda cierto señor, White me lo conto, pero nunca será lo mismo que usted lo diga, usted… tomó este lugar como suyo de la misma forma, matando al anterior dueño, usted fue el jefe de una pandilla y robo este lugar y ahora…-**

 **-Y AHORA ES SOLO MIO… Lo admito, yo tome como mío este lugar hace décadas cuando ante al anterior dueño, por eso mismo no pienso dejar que paso lo mismo conmigo-** Continuo Killer molesto, dejando a Starlight con una sonrisa de satisfacción

 **-Esto es lo que propongo, Deje que Golden baya por ella, tráigala, y haga lo que quiera con ella, mátela si eso le gustaría, pero una cosa es segura, con esa mujer fuera del camino esa pandilla no podrá hacer nada más, se disolverán y caerán muy fácil, con esa mujer en sus manos la supervivencia de usted y de esta mansión seguirán por muchos años más-** Finalizo Starlight quedando callada frente a su jefe, esperando se respuesta.

El señor Killer quedo por varios minutos pensando en lo que haría, pensando en todo lo que paso con Golden, lo que ella y los muchachos le dijeron del asunto. En todo lo que Starlight había afirmado y además en lo ciertas que eran sus palabras.

Los presentes estaban ansiosos de escuchar su decisión, pero quedaron confundidos al escuchar una estruendosa risa en aquel hombre de cabello plateado.

 **-¿Pasa algo señor?-** Pregunto White muy confundida pero más risas fueron su respuesta

 **-Jajajaja, Baya Starlight… Tu siempre tienes la razón, siempre-** Dijo Killer con una sonrisa viendo a Ronden, esta no podía hacer más que bufar, gritar e incluso hacer rabietas en su cabeza **–Hasta que al fin escucho palabras sabias de alquilen de aquí-** Ahora los dos hermanos Soul estaban molestos, sin embargo, Starlight no hacía más que escucharlo.

 **-Yo recomiendo que las traiga a las dos, así terminaran como simples objetos sexuales a disposición de cualquiera con dinero, sería un excelente castigo por hacer quedar en ridículo a Golden-** Dijo viendo a Golden con una sonrisa **–Y también por casi matar a Bullet ¿No lo cree señor? -** Killer sonrió al escuchar las ideas de la chica de piel lila.

 **-Por eso eres mi favorita Starlight, si no estuvieras enferma créeme que te haría el amor como a nadie-** Dijo Killer con una sonrisa pícara y morbosa, pro Starlight no borraba su sonrisa

 **-Seria todo un honor señor, pero recuerde que, por la salud de todos, eso nunca será posible-** Dijo Starlight con una voz un tanto seductora como relajada, sin cambiar su postura Killer regreso a su lugar

 **-Lame botas-** Susurro lo más bajo que pudo el joven Sword

 **-Lo sé-** Contesto al susurro el joven Arrow de la misma forma

 **-Entonces… ¿Qué decide su excelencia? -** Volvió a preguntar Starlight

El señor Black Killer se regresó a su asiento detrás de su escritorio dentro de su enorme oficina. Junto las manos para pensar en silencio mientas serraba los ojos. Todos los presentes esperaban su respuesta y más Golden.

 **-Golden-** Dijo Killer, la aludida se acercó unos pasos al frente del escritorio **-Espero que hagas honor a lo que dices-** Dijo fríamente, esta sintió tremendo miedo pero se quedó quieta como una estatua para no ofenderlo **–Quiero que regreses a esa ciudad, Fillydelphia, y me traigas a esa niña cuanto antes, espero que esta vez no me falles-** de pronto la postura del hombre se volvió sombría al igual que su vos después de decir eso mientras se ponía de pie **–Y También… quiero a esa mujer que hirió a Bullet, la quiero cuanto antes-**

 **-Téngalo por seguro señor, saldré ahora mismo-** Dijo Golden en tono seria y una mirada decidida

 **-No-** Dijo cortadamente dejando a Golden quieta

 **-¿Qué?... ¿pero… por qué? -** Pregunto algo confundida

 **-Por estúpida, no apresures las cosas o volverás a fallar, tomate tu tiempo, mientras tanto planea bien tu jugada, por lo que sabemos ese grupo está hecho de profesionales-** Dijo Killer burlonamente cosa que solo enfureció a la chica de ojos dorados

 **-Si… señor, así lo haré, le juro que no le fallare-** Dijo Golden decidida

 **-Eso espero, de lo contrario, si me fallas, te esperara algo peor que solo un castigo-** Las palabras de Killer dejaron callados a todos, sus ojos mostraron la frialdad y la verdad de esas palabras **–Pueden retirarse, ya es tarde-**

Después de una larga sesión de reclamos y estrés para más de uno, todo a fin había terminado, o al menos eso parecía para el señor Killer, ya que en la mente de la chica de ojos dorados las ideas no dejaban de atormentarla. Ideas y pensamientos además de estrés acumulado a cerca de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Cada uno de los empleados de la mansión se había retirado directo a terminar sus trabajos, White regreso a la enfermería a atender a Sword, Dark al no tener nada que hacer se fue a su recamara a descansar de tanto "Estrés" acumulado.

Golden caminaba por los pasillos con sus ojos reflejando ira pura y su cabeza dando vueltas. Aun recordaba cada palabra que le había dicho su jefe. "Tonta, Estúpida, Inútil" Esta última era la que más resonaba en su mente igual que el golpe contante de un martillo atormentándola, pero más que nada frustrándola. Sabiendo que, no por haber cometido un solo error, la convertia en alguien que no sirve de nada. De pronto las imágenes de lo que paso hace unas horas regresaron a su cabeza, ver a la chica de piel color verde lima, totalmente sola y aparentemente indefensa. Después como ella y sus tres compañeros estaban combatiendo contra los hombres que acompañaban a esa niña.

Por último, las imágenes de esa mujer, quien, al verla a ella, quedo estática y casi petrificada, en el fondo tenia sospechas de que ella los conocía, pero pensar en eso sería imposible. Las cosas no habían podido salir, peor para ella, con uno de sus compañeros casi muerto y ella cargando con toda la responsabilidad de lo que paso.

 **-Maldita niña… no he olvidado nada de ti, te traeré aquí ya lo veras, y a ti también demonio de ojos naranjas-** Pensaba con rabia la chica de piel amarilla pálida mientras caminaba directo a su habitación, sin lograr sacarse de su cabeza en ningún segundo todo lo que había pasado.

 **FlashBack**

Un vehículo negro recorría las calles de la enorme ciudad de Fillydelphia a una velocidad media, recorriendo y vigilando con total atención sus alrededores asechando, sus tripulantes no dejaban de vigilar los alrededores con ojos analíticos. Los barrios que recorrían eran los más alejados del centro de la ciudad, siendo estos donde más predominaban los crímenes.

El chofer de este vehículo no era más que un joven de piel color gris pálido y cabello morado, que respondía al nombre Arrow, toda su atención estaba centrad en su camino sin siquiera molestarse en ver a su alrededor.

En la parte trasera permanecían sentados y en silencio los demás, Bullet, Sword y la líder de la operación Golden Eyes, quien era la que mandaba en ese momento no dejaba de ver hacia afuera esperando ver algo que le llamara su atención, en este caso, lo que ellos hacían llamar, "Nueva Mercancía".

 **-Apenas está comenzando a oscurecer Golden, a esta hora aún no hay nadie en las calles por más jóvenes o irresponsables que sean-** Comento uno de ambos hombres de piel gris haciendo notar su frustración en aumento, ansioso de algo de acción, esperaba alentar a su líder a hacer algo en ese momento.

 **-Eso ya lo sé Sword, ¿Crees que es fácil para mi ser paciente? Yo también estoy ansiosa por encontrar algo nuevo ya habíamos quedado en que lo haríamos con calma-** Dijo la chica en tono relajado, sin dejar de ver a su alrededor atreves de la ventana polarizada del vehículo **–Esta noche debemos llevar un estimado de 5 mujeres, con las mismas características, rezaremos por que aun sean vírgenes solo así el señor Killer estará satisfecho-** Dijo ella desviando su mirada de la ventana para revisar su reloj de mano **–Aun es buena hora, Arrow, llévanos a donde ya sabes, investigue bien esta zona de la ciudad, cerca de aquí hay un club nocturno donde muchos jóvenes asisten, no será difícil causar un escándalo en ese lugar-**

 **-¿Quieres causar una revolución en un lugar concurrido?-** Pregunto Bullet algo sorprendido y confundido a la vez

 **-Claro que no idiota, solo es una expresión, estaremos vigilando-** Dijo ella regresando su vista a la ventana

 **-Solo espero que fusione, este trabajo es muy difícil, odio que me toque hacerlo-** Dijo Bullet cruzándose de brazos, igualmente sin quitar su vista de la ventana **–Yo preferiría estar de fiesta, gozando con mi princesa de ojos cerezas-**

 **-Otra vez con esa falsa princesa, ¿Qué no te aburres de ella? Digo… Ella te odia siempre intentas matarla, que yo sopa, aún no ha logrado ponerse de pie desde que abusaste de esa pobre chica-**

 **-Jajaja ¿"pobre chica" dices? ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que les pase a las mujeres que compro?-**

 **-Mejor olvídalo, no tienes remedio Bullet-** Dijo Sword en tono burlón

 **-Bullet cuando regresemos a la mansión yo seré tu pareja, pero esta vez tu estarás abajo y yo arriba ¿está bien? -** Hablo Golden interrumpiendo a ambos jóvenes

 **-Jaja como quieras chiquita, pero sabes que el que manda en mi cama soy yo-** Dijo Bullet con voz arrogante, pero Golden giro su mirada dándole a Bullet una sonrisa siniestra

 **-Yo nunca dije que, en la cama, Bullet-** Los ojos de Bullet se abrieron como platos al escuchar esas palabras, prefiriendo no seguir con la conversación.

El tiempo paso muy lento a los ojos de Sword y de Bullet, este último ansioso de bajarse y de comerse a la primera mujer que viera enfrente, sus ansias de Sexo eran tan grandes que incluso la idea de que si veía primero a un hombre no le importaría en lo absoluto, llegando directamente a empalarlo.

Mientras tanto Golden estaba pensativa, viendo las calles en esperada de encontrar su ya esperada recompensa. Quien en este caso sería una chica con su tamalito aun envuelto.

Ya había pasado una hora, tiempo en el que la oscuridad de la noche se hizo presente, sin ni una sola estrella en el cielo, a causa de las nubes que lo llenaban el cielo bloqueando la luz de la luna dejando en el ambiente una oscuridad muy inquietante. Esa noche en especial parecía estar más frio de lo normal, cosa extraña para esos tiempos.

El vehículo se había detenido alado de un terreno abandonado, a varios metros enfrente de ellos se encontraba un establecimiento. A pesar de estar lejos, Golden y sus compañeros podían ver claramente como había actividad dentro de ese lugar. Luces de colores y la música a un volumen que solo podía ser escuchado por los que estaban dentro del ese lugar.

 **-Aquí es Golden, este es el lugar donde muchos jóvenes de clase baja se reúnen para divertirse, se rumorea que no hay drogas dentro, y que es un ambiente sano-** Dijo Arrow desde el asiento, apagando las luces de todo el transporte y subiendo en su totalidad los vidrios polarizados para que nadie los viera en ese lugar.

 **-Es igual que la escuelita de ricos que quemamos, solo que aquí no harán falta explosivos, con una simple demostración de armas es suficiente-** Dijo Golde con una postura seria, sin quitar de su vista como de los alrededores se acercaban jóvenes tanto hombres como mujeres de distintas edades

 **-Esto será fácil-** Dijo Arrow sacando celular de su bolsillo

 **-¿Y qué? ¿Nos quedaremos esperando aquí hasta que se haga tarde? -** Pregunto una voz irritante detrás del conductor

 **-Así es, Bullet, esperaremos aquí, no hay que apresurar nada o todo saldrá mal-** Dijo ella seriamente

 **-Pero es tan desesperante esperar, saben algo, yo me largo de aquí buscare algo para comer-** Dijo Bullet, este estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero no logro hacerlo **-¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa?-**

 **-Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que yo diga-** Dijo Golden con autoridad

 **-Pero Golden, estoy aburrido…. Aghhh-** Las palabras del joven de cabello rojo callaron al recibir un golpe en sus gónadas, retorciéndose del dolor mientras hacía presión en su parte afectada **–Carajo… Eyes, eso dolió…-**

 **-Jajaja Que gracioso-** Dijo Sword mientras vía a su compañero retorcerse y hablar como una ardilla **-¿Quieres que te ayude? Dicen que sobando esa parte se clama el dolor-**

 **-Ni madres pendejo aléjate de mi, además, es todo lo contrario-** Dijo Bullet mas recuperado del golpe.

Mientras tanto Golden trataba de contenerse y no matar al irritante compañero con el que le había tocado salir esa noche.

Después de media horas más observando, un tenue ronquido se escuchaba dentro del vehículo justo alado de Golden, pues el joven de piel gris y cabello amarillo estaba adormido con la boca abierta roncando como tractor descompuesto.

 **-¿Qué se tragó una mula o qué demonios? Desde cuando ronca así-** Se preguntaba Bullet, pero la respuesta nunca llegó a sus oídos

Junto en ese momento los ojos de Golden se abrieron como platos, quedando fijos en una sola dirección.

 _ **-… No… No puede ser cierto-**_ Pensó ella sin poder creerlo, su cuerpo a pesar de querer moverse no lograba responder _**–No es posible, no puede sr posible-**_

Ni uno de sus tres compañeros podía percatarse del estado de Shock en el que Golden ese encontraba, y no era para menos.

Frente a ella, se encontraba otro vehículo, más grande que el que ella y sus compañeros de trabajo poseían, pero eso no era lo que más le sorprendía a Golden. Si no que la conductora de este último modelo no era más que una chica, un jovencita de no más de 15 años, de piel color verde Lima y cabello rojo oscuro con un mechón negro.

 _ **-No es posible que sigas viva niña… ¡No es posible! -**_ Gritaba Golden en su mente, su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza, su cuerpo aún estaba congelado, pero de haber sido lo contrario habría golpeado lo primero que viera y eso no era bueno para el pobre Sword que estaba aún dormido.

De pronto esa chica propietaria del enorme vehículo último modelo, procedió a bajarse de su transporte. Quedando a la vista de Bullet y de Arrow quienes aún estaban vigilando. Bullet había puesto su atención en ella, notando sus ojos color anaranjado claro, pero estos tenían un tenue brillo.

 **-Baya esa chica es toda una lindura, parece un regalo de navidad… ¿No lo crees así Golden? -** Hablo Bullet a su compañera sin siquiera molestarse en verla, pues de haberlo hecho se habría quedado helado al ver su expresión de ira **–¿Golden? -**

Golden apenas y reacciono al escucharlo, siendo a sus oídos apenas un poco entendible eco, pero logro reacciona antes de que su más irritante compañero notara su expresión.

 **-Si, como digas, un regalo…-** Murmuro ella entre dientes, sin dejar de ver a esa chica que al parecer se encontraba muy relajada viendo a la entrada del lugar, notándose analítica, pero a expendas de todos no se atrevía a entrar y abandonar su lujoso transporte

 **-Parece como si tuviera miedo de entrar, o de dejar su juguete solo-** Dijo Arrow fríamente, sin mostrar mayor interés en el asunto regresando su atención a su teléfono celular.

Sin embargo, dos de sus tripulantes traseros aún seguían viendo con atención a esa chica, uno de ellos con deseo y la única chica, con ganas de matarla y comer se du cadáver.

 **-Baya pero que belleza, sabes Golden, no estaría nada mal que ella también fuera parte de la Mansión, sería un placer pagar por sus servicios-** Menciono Bullet con una mirada pervertida y sádica, sus ojos por un momento parecían que querían brillar de la emoción.

 _ **-¿La mansión? Para nada Bullet, esa zorra se merece más que ser violada por ti…-**_ Pensaba Golden con ira, su cuerpo aún no se relajaba y sus manos estaban a punto de sangrar por el fuerte apretón que hacia _**–No puedo creer que aun sigas viva, simplemente no puedo soportar verte así, ¿Cómo demonios termino con esa cosa? Sera que…-**_

 **-¡GOLDEN!-** Grito Arrow a la chica llegando incluso a lanzarle una bola de papel en la cara

 **-¡Ahhh!…-** Los pensamientos de Golden se esfumaron al sentir esa cosa golpearla exaltándola - **¿qué pasa?-**

 **-Solo que no escuchaban nada, ¿En qué pensabas? Parecías un Zombie-** Dijo Bullet esta vez más serio, intrigado al igual que Arrow

 **-No era nada, ¿Qué querían decirme? -** Pregunto con calma relajándose un poco

 **-Que la hora se está acercando, falta una hora así que hay que organizarnos en este momento-** Dijo Arrow seriamente mientras veía a su compañero de la misma forma que siempre estaba.

Pero Golden quedo un momento en silencio viendo hacia al frente, volviendo a divisar a esa chica de piel verde lima. Ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al verla nuevamente. Sintió como la sangre hervía al verla, y su mente se inundaba de ira.

 **-Exacto, falta una hora, que tal si damos una vuelta, aun podemos conseguir algo nuevo por otros lugares, que tal… esa chica de ahí-** Dijo Golden viendo directamente a la antes mencionada jovencita de piel color verde lima, Arrow volteo para verla una vez más, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

 **-¿Ella?-** Volvió a preguntar pero de pronto **–SWOR DESPIERTA HIJO DE PUTA-** Exclamo el chofer a su compañero despertándolo de golpe

 **-AHHHHH JODER SOY INOCNETE ESE PULQUE NO ERA MIO…-** Los gritos de Sword se detuvieron al verse aun en su asiento **–Maldita sea, estaba a punto cogerme a mi abuela ¿quién me despertó? -** Pregunto bien indignado

 **-¡Yo idiota! ¿Tienes algún problema? -** Pregunto Arrow fríamente

 **-No nada… solo decía-** Contesto Sword desviando su mirada

 _ **-Idiotas**_ \- Peso Golden frotándose las cienes

 **-A tu abuela, que asco viejo** \- Menciono Bullet haciendo una mueca de repulsión, pero no tardo en recibir otro golpe en sus menudencias **-¡AAGHHH!-**

 **-¡No te metas con ella era la más buena de la casa!-** Se defendió Sword aun con su puño en alto, siendo el responsable del golpe que había vuelto a dejar llorando a Bullet.

Mientras sus tres compañeros se mataban a agolpes, Golden pensaba en esa chica, de pronto algo hizo clic en ella, dejando ver una sonrisa que nunca antes había mostrado.

 **-Arrow, ¿logras ver a esa chica verdad? -** Pregunto Golden a su chofer

 **-Por supuesto que la veo, no estoy ciego Golden-** Contesto con molesta el joven de cabello morado

 **-Jajaja esa chica se ve joven, aún debe ser virgen, eso es lo que buscamos-** Dijo Golden **–Además mírala, ese coche vale una fortuna, su apariencia es discente, debe ser rica-**

 **-rica y famosa** \- Dijo Bullet **–Me gustaría llevármela a la cama-**

 **-Y podremos hacerlo si vamos por ella-** Dijo Golden con malicia

Arrow había fijado su vista en esa chica, quien de un momento a otro subió a su lujoso auto encendiéndolo.

 **-Esa chica debe ser de una familia con dinero-** Menciono este conservando siempre su semblante serio y desinteresado, en eso Golden vio que se alejaba.

 **-Enciende esta cosa ahora iremos por ella, ¡VAMOS QUE ESPERAS! -** Grito la chica a Arrow el chofer de cabello morado, este sin más que obedecer encendió su vehículo y a paso lento siguieron a la chica de cabello rojo.

 **-¿No crees que te estas precipitando con esto Golden?-** Pringo Sword al verse avanzando

 **-Claro que no, hay que esperar a que estemos lejos y la emboscamos, solo un disparo a uno de sus neumáticos y estará a merced nuestra-** Dijo Golden, preparando un arma de calibre pequeño con sus manos **–Estén listos no estamos alejando de la vista de curiosos, Sword saca tu arma ahora, Bullet ten listo el Cloroformo, haremos esto rápido-**

 **-Como digas-** Dijo Bullet desinteresado.

El vehículo de Golden avanzaba a varios metros retirado de el de la chica, esta manejaba con tranquilidad viendo a su alrededor, poco a poco se adentraba en las calles más olvidadas y oscuras de la ciudad de Fillydelphia, llegando incluso a centrarse en la oscuridad de una calle.

Esta chica estaba manejando tranquilamente, cuando de pronto un escalofrió recorrió sus brazos, esta al notar eso, vio un vistazo a su espejo retrovisor, logrando ver con claridad el vehículo color negro que la seguía a lo lejos.

 **-¿Que es eso?, jijiji No esperaba algo así tan pronto-** Dijo esta chica con alegría, sacando de su bolsillo un celular y marcando un número con su mano.

Mientras tanto con Golden, esta estaba más que ansiosa de bajarse y tomar por sorpresa a la chica que estaban siguiendo.

 **-Escucha Arrow, Quiero que te adelantes por otra calle y le cubras el paso-** Dijo Golden apresuradamente

 **-¿Que… que no habías dicho que un disparo al neumático y es todo?...-** Pregunto Arrow algo sorprendido

 **-No me presiones, lo tengo todo calculado-** Ordeno Golden

 **-¿estas segura de eso?-** Pregunto Arrow

 **-Tu solo hazlo esto saldrá bien, no hay nadie más a kilómetros-** Dijo Golden confiada, Arrow solo rodo los ojos con fastidio y resignación, limitándose a seguir sus instrucciones.

Segundos después desvió el camino, acelerando a fondo para adelantarse su víctima y llegar a quedar frente a ella, La chica de piel color lima los vio enfrente de ella algo curiosa.

 **-¿Cómo llegaron ahí tan rápido?-** Se preguntaba con ciencia, viendo en su retrovisor, comprobando que no había nadie detrás, sino que estaban enfrente suyo ahora **-¿Qué están tramando?-** La chica continuo su camino sin detener su enorme y lujoso automóvil, Golden en eso se bajó de su lugar, sacando su arma y avanzando hacia quedan entre su auto y el de ella.

 **-¡Golden que rayos…!-** Susurro Arrow sorprendido de esa acción, sus tres compañeros la vieron mas que confundidos, sino también alterados de lo que veían

 **-¡¿Se volvió loca o que le pasa?!-** Pregunto Bullet

Golden daba pasos firmes directo al centro de la calle de piedras, esta portaba su arma lista en sus manos para disparar, un arma especial que ella usaría en casos de emergencia, llevando consigo, además, el arma de bajo calibre que usaría para defenderse si las cosas se salían de control, cosa que nunca sucedía. Cuando el auto de lujo de la chica d piel lima se acercó a pocos metros, Golden levanto su arma apuntando directo a su única tripulante.

 **-¡DETENTE AHORA O DISPARO!-** Grito Golden a todo pulmón, esperando que esa orden funcionara al igual que su amenaza con el arma.

Pero ese vehículo de lujo no parecía querer detenerse, sus ruedas seguían avanzando sin señas de quered parar.

 **-¡Qué diablos le pasa a Golden!-** Dijo Sword mas que sorprendido, estaba aterrado

 _ **-Como es capaz de hacer eso-**_ Se preguntaba Arrow desde su asiento _**–Es una estupidez-**_ Al pensar eso, escucho como un tenue ruido resonó detrás de él, el joven de cabello morado no tenía intenciones de voltear a veraguarlo, pero sabía que eso no provenía del interior del vehículo _**-¿Qué es eso?-**_ Pensó al poner sus ojos al espejo retrovisor, llegando apenas a notar como una pequeña sombra negra se movía detrás de ellos

 **-¡PARA ESA MALDITA COSA AHORA!-** Volvió a gritar al chica, esta vez sacando su verdadera arma y disparando al vehículo de lujo, dando al centro del para brisas.

Ese repentino disparo fue suficiente para que esa cosa detuviera su marcha, deteniéndose lentamente a pocos metros de la chica de ojos dorados.

 _ **-Ya te tengo niña, no tendrás escapatoria-**_ Pensó Golden al ver como la silueta de la chica bajaba la cabeza, para acto seguido abrir la pesada puerta de su último modelo y bajar lentamente.

AL ver eso, tanto Arrow, como Sword y Bullet también bajaron de sus asientos, cada uno con un arma respaldándolos, y además, con Bullet, con un pañuelo listo para ser usado. A paso lento la chica de piel color lima se colocó enfrente de su vehículo, con sus manos al frente, y una ligera sonrisa infantil adornando su cara, no parecía tener miedo a la situación.

 **-¿Puedo ayudarte?-** Pregunto ella con un raro tono de inocencia, sus manos y su mirada no hacían mas que ayudar a dar esa imagen.

 _ **-¡MALDITA IPOCRITA!-**_ Pensó Golden, esas palabras no hicieron más que enfurecerla **–No hables niña será mejor que te rindas ahora, alejarte de ese vehículo y camina hacia mi SIN HACER NADA SOSPECHOSO-** Ordeno Golden en voz alta.

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro apenas siendo iluminados por una bombilla de un poste cercano. Arrow y Sword sacaron sus armas de sus cinturones, mientras que Bullet sigilosamente se alejaba del lugar escondiéndose en la oscuridad

 **-¿Ehhh?...-** Pregunto la chica confundida como si no entendiera lo que le decían

 **-¿QUE NO ESCUCHASTE? CAMINA AHORA O DISPARO-** Grito Golden otra vez, esta vez Arrow y Sword estaban más que confundidos, no entendían lo que estaba pasando

 **-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? No tengo tiempo ahora… al contrario, ustedes deberían rendirse antes de que algo malo les pase-** Dijo La chica con calma, su voz realmente parecía la de una niña inocente, pero sus palabras no concordaban con es esa imagen

 **-Que locuras dices-** Pregunto Arrow **–Escucha niña, si no te rindas ahora tendremos que llevarte a la mala ¿Quieres eso? -**

 **-¿Llevarme? ¿A dónde? -** Pregunto confundida y curiosa a la vez, su sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara cosa que frustraba más a los chicos.

Golden no podía evitar sentir como su ira aumentaba a causa de esas palabras.

 _ **-¡Sigues siendo la misma loca de siempre, tan irritante escuchar esa maldita voz!-**_ Peso Golden, por más que quisiera gritarlo no pidió hacerlo

 **-¡Que no entiendes que estas acorralada, no tiene más que rendirte!-** Grito Sword cargando su arma, está siendo de alto calibre no dejaría a nadie vivo, sin embargo esa no era la intención de ellos por ese momento. Pero de pronto, escucharon algo que no esperaban, o al menos los hombres no, una risa burlona e infantil resonó en el oscurecido ambiente, risa que provenía de la chica de piel color verde lima y cabello rojo.

 **-Jajajajaja… es tan gracioso escucharlos, ¿saben por qué? -** La chica hizo una pausa, casi como esperando una respuesta que ni ella misma dejo llegar **–Por qué… la realidad es que ustedes son los que están acorralados-**

Arrow intimo un escalofrió al escucharla, sus manos casi fallaron al escuchar de nuevo ese sonido metálico detrás de ellos, sin lograr evitar voltear, percatándose al instante que detrás del vehículo que le pertenecía a la mansión del Señor Killer, estaba rodeado por dos más de esos enormes autos de lujo color negro profundo.

 **-¡NO PUEDE SER, GOLDEN!-** Dijo Arrow, bajando su postura, en ese momento el sonido de balas resonó cerca de su posición

 **-¡¿QUE ESTA APSANDO?!-** Grito Golden, al momento de agacharse junto con Sword, logro ver a su compañero Bullet detrás del auto de la chica, viendo con asombro lo que se genera detrás del vehículo de Golden, ya que de esos dos autos de lujo bajaron un total de una docena de hombres, todos vestidos de negro y con los ojos color amarillo oscuro casi rallando al color anaranjado, con miradas vacías y frías, Bullet al ver enfrente de él, dio un grito de susto al ver a la chica de piel color lima viéndolo a los ojos.

 **-AHHHHHHH POR DIOS-** Bullet no pudo evitar dar un grito de miedo absoluto y terror al ver los ojos de esa chica, ojos vacíos carentes de brillo, de un color anaranjado profundo con solo una pequeña pupila negra **-¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES?-** Pregunto casi cayendo de espaldas, esta chica volvió a sonreír.

 **-Jijiji Como tú has dicho, un demonio-** Respondió con un tono frío, diferente a la voz infantil que había mostrado, está ahora era más siniestras **-¿Te gustaría conocer el infierno conmigo?-**

Bullet la ver que ella le extendida su mano, salió corriendo del lugar gritando como una niña y extendiendo sus brazos por el aire.

 **-¡ERES UN COBARDE BULLET!-** Grito Golden desde su posición, las balas no dejaban de dirigirse a su posición, en ese momento la chica voltee con ellos.

 **-Serma. mejor que se vallan antes de que sea tarde-** anuncio la chica, pero Golden se mostró molesta por eso

 **-NI LOCA ME IRE SIN TI MALDITA ZORRA** \- Grito Golden, pero eso solo provoco que la chica de ojos naranjas agrandara su sonrisa

- **Eso lo veremos-** Musito la chica sin perder esa sonrisa **–CORRAN AHORA-**

Arrow no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al escuchar esa voz, armándose de valor volteo hacia atrás viendo como un gran número de hombres les disparaban, una gran cantidad de balas atravesaban el metal de su vehículo, y otros incuso rosaban contra ellos a pocos centímetros de dañarlos.

 **-¡A la verga esto! ¡VAMONOS GOLDEN! ¡VAMONOS AHORA! -** Grito Arrow levantándose y jalando a su compañera, quien por algún motivo trataba de resistirse sin quietarle la vista a esa jovencita.

La chica de ojos naranjas dio una vista a los hombres de ojos amarillos, estos detuvieron las balas por unos segundos, segundos que fueron aprovechados por Arrow para subir al asiento de conductos buscar las llaves.

 **-¡QUE ESPERAS GOLDEN SUBE AHORA!-** Grito Arrow a su compañera, esta dio una última mirada de furia a la chica, pero ella no borraba su sonrisa, Golden dio un último grito de ira y frustración para después corre y subirse al asiento del copiloto.

 **-VAMONOS ARROW VAN A MATARNOS-** Grito Sword asustado, viendo detrás de ellos como esos hombres caminaban a paso lento hacia ellos **-¿QUE ESPERAS?-**

 **-ESTA COSA NO ENCIENDE MALDITA SEA** \- Grito Arrow frustrado por la situación, en ese momento Golden vio a la chica, pero esta no quitaba la vista de ellos, de pronto ella comenzó a caminar hacia su lujoso coche, subiendo a él y encendiéndolo para quitarse del camino de Arrow

 **-YA ESTA DESPEJADO… O ¿AUNQUIEREN MAS COBARDES? -** Dijo La chica de piel color lima con un fuerte y estruendoso tono de burla absuelta

Mientras Arrow luchaba contra el tiempo por encender su coche, los hombres habían llegado hasta ellos, como si de simples zombies avanzando a paso exageradamente lento, asustando más a Sword, poniendo algo nerviosa a Golden y ahora, desesperando más a Arrow por encender la basura que manejaba.

 **-ESTA CHATARRAN NO ENCIENDE-** Grito otra vez, dado un golpe al volante haciendo sonar un fuerte sonido, este fue el detonante que los hombres de ojos amarillo esperaban. Pues uno de ellos saco un arma y disparo al interior, de no ser porque Sword se agacho ya estaría con un bonito agujero en su cráneo.

 **-JODER ARROW HAS QUE ESTA COSA SE MUEVA CASI ME AMATNA MALDICON-** Grito Arrow estérico, pero su compañero no aprecia escucharlo.

 **-¡Esto no funcionara!-** Grito Golden, abriendo de súbito la puerta de su asiento y bajando, de un momento a otro saco su arma de bajo calibre **–MEURAN DEMONIOS-** Sin pensar en nada mas comenzó a dispararles a los hombres, estos al recibir un disparo en el pecho caían al suelo inertes y sin moverse mas **–FUNSIONA** \- Grito ella con una sonrisa, pero la borro rápidamente al ser sostenido por uno de ellos

 **-GOLDEN-** Grito Sword al ver lo que pasaba, con rapidez se bajó de su asiento y comenzó a repartir golpes a todos los que se les acercaban a ambos.

Desde la seguridad de su asiento, la chica de piel color lima y cabello rojo observaba la acción sin hacer nada. Pero en ese momento su celular sonó atendiéndolo al instante.

 **-Hola Jefa-** Contesto ella con inocencia **–Por supuesto aún están aquí, como usted mando… aún no han muerto nadie… excelente, ¿Qué quiere que haga? -** Esto último hizo que un tenue brillo saliera de los ojos de la chica

" _ **-Solo espera a que yo llegue Clever, esto tienes que verlo-"**_ Se escuchó la voz directo del teléfono celular de la chica ahora llamada Clever

 **-¡Que emociona, que emoción!-** Exclamo Clever emocionada, en ese momento se bajó de su asiento y se alejó a paso apresurado hacia una zona oscura sin antes voltear hacia el vehículo de Golden **-¡EL TIEMPO SE HA TERMIANDO PARA USTDES!-** Dijo al conductor llamando la atención e los tres **–¡DESPERDICIARON LA OPORTUNIDAD AHORA JODANSE JAJAJA!-** Con gran ánimos, Clever salió corriendo de esa zona, alejándose a todo lo que daban sus piernas dejando confundidos a los tres actuales tripulantes.

 **-¡Esa niña está loca!-** Exclamo Sword sorprendido manteniendo su postura baja mientras veía como su compañero intentaba sin éxito una y otra vez de encarden su vehículo. Siendo semejante a un objeto sin nada de energía como si alguien o algo se lo hubiera robado.

 **-¡Esto no sirve vámonos!-** Dijo Golden desde fuera del vehículo, con su arma continuo disparando al pecho de esos hombres que por alguna razón que ella no entendía no habían usado sus armas contra ellos aún, eso era muy extraño a su parecer pero más conveniente al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que dejo en el suelo a todos esos hombres de ojos amarillos, regreso a su vehículo, que sorpresivamente encendió tan pronto ella toco la puerta. Arrow ni tiempo dio de comentar solo dio tiempo de que Golden subiera para acelerar a fondo pasando incluso por arriba de los cuerpos inertes de los hombres que previamente Golden había disparado.

 **-¿Qué Demonios está pasando? ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? -** se preguntaba Golden en voz alta a poco de entrar en la paranoia total, nada de lo que estaba pasando era normal para ellos, y aun siendo que ella haya cometido un error, todo era muy extraño.

 **-¡Nunca debimos haber seguido a esa niña! Nos iremos a la mansión ahora, esta noche no podemos hacer nada-** Dijo Arrow con autoridad pues a su parecer su Líder no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, pero…

 **-¡JAMAS! ¡No nos iremos así nada más, tenemos que encontrarla! Solo tengo que dispararle y caerá dormida-** La chica de piel amarilla saco su segunda arma, está siendo diferente a las reales, cargada más que nada con dardos tranquilizante.

 **-¡Se están olvidando de algo! ¡EL IDIOTA DE BULLET SIGUE AFUERA! -** Grito Sword alterado, haciendo que los ojos de Arrow se abrieran de golpe

 **-¡Olvídate de ese cobarde! Nosotros debemos salir de aquí…-**

 **-¡CUIDADO!-** Sin previo aviso el vehículo se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que su tripulante trasero de estrellar contra el asiento de enfrente y Golden quedara bien sujetada de su propio asiento como si de un gato asustado se tartas

Frente a ellos se encontraba Bullet, arrastrándose por el camino de piedra. Gritando por ayuda y luchando por arrastrarse con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Y cuál era el motivo de esa huida? Simple, Clever lo tenía bien sujeto con sus manos de uno de sus tobillos, esta con una sonrisa retorcida y sombría trababa de jalarlo hacia un callejón cercano mientras el chico de cabello rojo daba alaridos de terror y al parecer de dolor.

Golden, Arrow y Sword quedaron en Shock al ver lo que estaba frente a ellos, esa chica parecía tener más fuerza de lo normal para lograr arrastrara así a un hombre incluso 4 años mayor que ella.

 **-Peor que rayos…-** Murmuro Arrow sorprendido

 **-¡TE DIJE QUE ESTABA LOCA! HAGAN ALGO O VA A MATARLO…-** Grito Sword

Arrow no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en ese lugar, dejando su vehículo encendido, bajo de su asiento y corriendo lo más rápido que pudo directo a la chica. Esta al ver que se acercaban dio un último tirón al tobillo de Bullet. Un sonido se escuchó, algo se había separado de su lugar.

 **-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-** El joven Bullet quedo tirado sin poder moverse o levantarse, es último jalón de Clever lo había dañado seriamente dejándolo con su tobillo dislocado y con un fuerte dolor concentrándose en esa reciente herida.

 **-¡Jajaja No eres un hombre, lloras por tan poco!-** Exclamo Clever esquivando un golpe de Arrow, este trato de golpearla de nuevo pero ella se le adelanto, esquivándolo con rapidez colocándose detrás de el **–Traten de alcanzarme novatos-**

 **-¿Quién te has creído niña loca?-** Dijo Sword tomando valor y bajando del vehículo para ayudar a su compañero, mientras ellos dos trataban de asestar siquiera un golpe, Golden saco su arma y la preparo para disparar.

Arrow y Sword solo aprecian distraerla. Golden apuntaba a su víctima lista para terminar con esa pelea. Pero un repentino puñetazo el saco de su concentración. Detrás de ella y a su lado volvieron a aparecer los hombres de ojos amarillos a los que les había disparado. Golden casi cayó al suelo al recibir el golpe, pero logro mantenerse en equilibrio. Al aclarar su vista y ver a esos hombres su mente quedo más confundida, se supone que ya los había matado de un disparo al pecho. No era posible pero sus ojos no la engañaban.

 **-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASNADO AQUÍ MALDITA SEA?!-** Su mente estaba hecha un desastre, pero no dejo que esa confusión la distrajera, ahora estaba en medio de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con más de uno de esos hombres, esquivando sus golpes y envestidas, para ella era algo fácil ya que era más rápida, pero noto algo raro en todo eso _**-¿Por qué no están usando armas?-**_

Mientras tanto Arrow y Sword, dos de los jóvenes de piel gris y cabello amarillo y morado respectivamente, aún estaban tratando de inmovilizar a la chica de nombre Clever, lanzaban golpes, pero ella los evitaba, trataban de combinar sus estrategias, pero Clever lograba predecir cada movimiento de ambos juntos. Incluso parecía que ella solo jugaba con los dos jóvenes de pie.

 **-¡Acaben con ella de una vez idiotas casi me mata… quiere matarme!-** Exclamó Bullet desde el suelo, intento ponerse de pie pero al apoyar su tobillo sintió un inmenso dolor. Bullet volvió a caer al suelo sin poder moverse. Mientras tanto Golden pensaba en una forma de salir de eso, hasta que recordó su arma. Con sus manos Golden Busco su arma de bajo calibre, pero esta no se concentraba a su alcance.

 **-No… ¡¿Dónde está?!-** Peso frustrada, evadiendo a tres de esos hombres corrió hacia su asiento encontrándolo en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó **–ESO… MUERAN IDIOTAS-**

Con su arma en mano Golden se alejó a paso lento de su vehículo, disparando a los hombres una vez más, esta vez, asegurándose de terminar con sus vidas. Para su sorpresa solo había cinco de esos hombres sobre ella. Pocos segundos después los cinco cuerpos quedaron tendidos en el suelo sin poder moverse. Golden estaba frustrada, su mente estaba hecha un caos al ver lo que pasaba

 **-Maldita… niña…-** Murmuro mientras veía como Clever evadí a sus dos compañeros, y como Había herido a Bullet.

Golden no espero más tiempo para preparar una vez su arma de dardos, sus manos temblaban, está a punto de dispare, pero sus manos se congelarán al ver, como Clever le dirigió su mirada por unos segundos. Segundos donde ellas dos cruzaron miradas, Golden dejaba ver su ira en sus ojos, pero Clever, no mostraba nada más que una sonrisa burlona, y sus ojos, dejando ver lo segura que estaba en ese momento.

Sin molestarse en defenderse, Clever se quedó quieta por pocos segundos más, dejando que Arrow le asestara su primer golpe a rostro, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, Sword daba otro puñetazo al estómago de la chica, sacándole el aire y dejándola en el suelo aparentemente más tranquila.

 **-Maldita…-** Murmuro Sword, quien rápidamente sujeto a Clever de sus manos **–Trae el cloroformo Arrow, ¡Rápido! -** Ordeno Sword

Arrow sin prestar atención al tono de voz que su compañero uso, rápido fue con Bullet y saco el pequeño frasco y el pañuelo que este llevaba consigo. Derramo gotas del somnífero en el pañuelo lo puso en la nariz y boca de Clever. Pero distinto a lo que Sword esperaba, parecía como si eso no le importara a la chica de piel color verde lima y cabello rojo oscuro, quedando quieta en el suelo sin resistirse en lo absoluto.

Esa escena no causo alivio o alegre en Golden, podía ver que ya estaba sometida en el suelo, la actitud que Clever mostraba no era normal. Lentamente se puso de pie alejándose de los cadáveres que había dejado, sin percatarse que uno de ellos aún se movía.

- **Golden acerca esa chatarra debemos irnos de inmediato-** Ordeno Arrow, sin embargo Golden no parecía haber escuchado esa orden, Quedo estática viendo como al parecer la droga hacia efecto en esa niña que serraba lentamente los ojos **-¡Reacciona Golden, debemos irnos ahora!-**

 **-Claro… solo…-** De pronto Golden sintió algo, al levantar su vista y ver a lo lejos logro ver una silueta a lo lejos, esta parecía ser la de una mujer, sin embargo Golden no logro reconocer de quien se trataba **-¿Quién es es…?-**

La frase de Golden fue interrumpida por un fuerte puñetazo en su cara cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Arrow y Sword se pusieron alerta, pero no tardaron en ser sujetados por la espalda y ser arrastrados lejos del camino de terracería, solo para ser golpeados en su cara y en su abdomen múltiples incluyendo al poner de Bullet quien también fue arrastrado y sujetado para ser golpeado sin piedad.

Mientras tanto Clever, abrió sus ojos lentamente, sin mostrar signos de cansancio o adormecimiento, con su mano se quitó de la cara el pañuelo y lo arrojo a suelo sin borrar su sonrisa.

 **-Buen intento chicos, pero eso no funcionara conmigo a menos que y así lo quiera Jajaja, ¡Prefiero otro tipo de drogas que esa basura! -** Dijo Clever poniéndose de pie y divisando a los tres hombres de piel gris siendo golpeados brutalmente por los hombres que la acompañaban.

Sin hacer nada se dirigió a Golden que estaba tirada en el suelo, con sus manos contra su cara tratando de calmar el dolor del último golpe que había recibido, que para desgracia de ella fue mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro que hubiera sentido en su vida.

 **-que… ¿cómo es …que sigues… de pie? -** Pregunto Golden con dificultades, sus manos se fueron directo a su estómago al sentir un fuerte dolor

 **-No tengo idea… tal vez, es la costumbre-** Menciono Clever sin importarle el estado de quien le hablaba

Golden había girado su cuerpo quedando boca abajo para tratar de levantarse. Al intentar y fallar, callo con pesadez de nuevo al frio y enterrado camino, enfoco su vista a lo lejos a un lado de la calle estaban sus tres compañeros siendo golpeados, y tirados al suelo con fuerza. Golden sintió gran ira, pero al ver a su lado, fue testigo de como los hombres a los que ya había matado por segunda vez, se levantaban como si nada les hubiera pasado.

 **-No puede ser… ¿Es que acaso no mueren esos idiotas? -** Murmuraba sin poder creerlo, para su sorpresa recibió una respuesta

 **-Es simple, no pueden morir, al igual que yo** \- Dijo Clever ahora mostrándose seria, Golden volteo a haberla, tratando de levantarse, ya no tenía sus armas, pues se las había rebatado cuando estaba retorciéndose del dolor.

 **-¿Estás loca?... eso es imposible-** Volvió a murmurar Golden, pero Clever solo se limitó a reír estruendosamente al escucharla.

 **-Jajaja que ignorante eres, oh claro no eres ignorante si no lo sientes ¿verdad? -** Golden quedo más confundida con esas palabras **–Sabes algo… ¿Por qué no… se lo preguntas a nuestra líder, Golden? -**

El escuchar su nombre solo la hizo asustarse por primera vez, sus ojos y su tono de vos más serio y frio por primera vez le provocaron escalofríos, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió en su mente y su cuerpo al ver a pocos centímetros de ella a la mujer que había visto a lo lejos. Con la única diferencia de que sus ojos, color anaranjado brillaban por si solos.

Su silueta cubierta por la oscuridad avanzo hasta que la luz le dio de lleno, iluminando todo su cuerpo, dejando ver su cabello azul y morado. Sus ojos color anaranjado profundo y vacíos de sentimientos o de algún tipo de brillo. Su mirada no podía mostrar más que ira y odio al ver a esa chica de ojos dorados frente a ella, y aún más al girar su cabeza y ver a los tres hombres de piel gris tirados en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

 **-Esto… Jajaja tarde o temprano tenía que pasar… encontrarme con estos desperdicios…-** Murmuro ella en voz baja, pero Golden alcanzo a escucharla perfectamente

 _ **-¿Qué acaba de decir? Como…-**_ Pensó con algo de miedo viendo a esa mujer girar su cabeza

 _ **-Malnacidos… Bullet, aborto del demonio, como me alegra tenerte frente a mi así… -**_ Penos con ira al verlos _**– Y tu… Golden… Maldita, No tengo idea de que tan grande es mi odio hacia ti… pero esto, jeje es perfecto, no podría ser mejor-**_ Los ojos de la Sunset humana bajo el seudónimo de "Master" estaban clavados en Golden como un depredados saboreando a su futura presa.

Golde no a pesar de no sentir tanto dolor aun no podía formular palabras, las miradas de ambas se cruzaron por unos segundos, parecía que ese contacto visual seria eterno, pero el sonido de un disparo resonó rompiendo el silencio.

 **-¡AHHHHHHH!-** Se escuchó un grito juvenil justo detrás de Master , Clever había recibido un disparo en su brazo de parte de Bullet quien portaba una mirada de ira,

Bullet estaba a punto de dispar otra vez a Clever con la fría intención de matarla, pero un disparo lo interrumpió, dando directo a su brazo muy cerca de su hombro.

 **-¡AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-** Un desgarrados alarido de dolor escapo de Bullet, el brazo que sostenía el arma fue dañado, el arma cayó al suelo finalmente siendo destruido por otro disparo de parte de Master, quien sin dudar una vez más, rápidamente volvió a disparar a Bullet en su abdomen, atravesando su cuerpo **-¡AHHHHHHHH NOOOOOO AGGGHHHHHHHHH!-**

Mientras que Clever no se inmutaba más por su herida, Master continuaba con su porte serio, frio e inexpresivo, en su mente no había más pensamientos que matar dolorosamente a ese hombre de piel gris y cabello rojo.

 **-Ninguno de ustedes saldrá vivo de este lugar-** Murmuro Master dejando helado a todos los presentes incluyendo a Clever pues esta apuntaba a la entrepierna de Bullet.

 **-¡NOOOO!-** Grito Golden, levantándose de golpe y abalanzándose hacia Master, esta sin añinos de moverse disparo al joven por tercera vez, pero el repentino choque de Golden con Master la hizo mover su arma, dando en el muslo del Bullet en vez de su entrepierna.

 **-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** \- Los gritos cada vez más desgarradores del joven Bullet estaba comenzando a mostrarse débiles, Master y Golden quedaron tiradas en el suelo. Pero Golden se lento lo más rápido que pudo dejándose de Master dejándola en el suelo.

 **-LEVANTENSE IDIOTAS VAMOSNOS-** Grito Golden lleno hacia el vehículo y subiendo al asiento del conductor, llegando rápidamente a donde sus compañeros tirados **–ARIBA INUTILES-**

Con ese grito, Arrow y Sword sacaron sus últimos esfuerzos para levantarse y cargar con Bullet subiéndolo a la parte trasera de su vehículo, al estar arriba todos, Golden acelero sin saquera esperara que las puertas traseras se cerraran.

 **-¡Despacio Golden terminaras de matarnos!-** Grito Arrow, que al parecer era el que menos daño había recibido

 **-¡Cállate Arrow! Déjame conducir en paz, solo vigilen que Bulle no muera llegaremos a la mansión lo más rápido que pueda llevarlos…-**

 **Fin FlashBack**

Golden paso por un pasillo, pero a lo lejos, localizo una figura moverse entre los pasillos. A pesar de todo el desastre en el que se había convertido su cabeza, Golden supo que algo así no era normal, el segundo piso no era para correr y mucho menos para cualquiera tomando en cuenta que los demás ya estaban en sus respectivos trabajos.

A paso lento Golden siguió esa sombra que había visto tratando de esconderse, al doblar por un pasillo vio algo que la hizo sonreír.

 **-Baya Sorpresa-** Murmuro al ver a lo lejos a una chica de piel color anaranjado claro y cabello rubio tratar de abrir la única puerta que había en el pasillo **–Parece que alguien tendrá un castigo pronto-**


	12. Chapter 12

**-¡ALTO AHÍ!-** Grito una voz femenina al aire, o más bien a una chica que intentaba abrir una puerta **–¡Arrow, Burnt!-** Llamo la chica de ojos color dorados, viendo como una de las 6 chicas que ya antes había secuestrado volteaba a verla y después comenzó a correr para alejarse **–Si cree que puede escapar está muy equivocada-** Murmuro sin molestarse en seguirla, en ese momento los dos jóvenes compañeros de Golden llegaron con ella.

 **-¿Ahora que pasa Golden?** \- Pregunto Arrow

 **-Algo que les gustara a todos, Una de las mujeres esta corriendo en este piso, se fu por esa dirección-** Dijo Golden señalando el pasillo, sus dos compañeros no tardaron en correr detrás de la chica rubia y de ojos verdes que, al parecer, había tratado de colarse en uno de los tantos cuartos del segundo piso.

Applejack corría por los pasillos buscando por algún lugar donde esconderse rápido, pero por cada puerta que pasaba y revisaba todas estaban serradas, su paso era rápido, pero sabía que no le quedaría mucho tiempo antes de que fuera capturada.

Y tal y como ella esperaba, tanto Arrow y Burnt la encontraron de frente al usar su memoria y habilidad para tenderle una trampa. Applejack se detuvo de golpe pero no puedo esquivar a estos dos hombres, terminando por ser golpeada en su estómago y en su cara para dejarla más clamada.

Ya más quieta, el joven de cabello morado y su compañero de cabello color vino, llevaron a punta de jalones y golpea a su prisionera directo al sótano, llegando a un pasillo con cuatro puertas, entrando en el primero y dejándola caer con fuerza contra el sueloben la primera celda que encontraron.

La rubia se quejaba de los múltiples golpes que le habían dado, sin poder defenderse sitio como sus manos fueron encadenadas frente a ella. En ese momento Golden entro al cuarto, activando un mecanismo en la pared, haciendo que la cadena que aprisionaba las muñecas de la rubia se elevaran hacia el techo, a tal punto de hacer que su prisionera quedara sostenida solo por esas duras cadenas, apenas logrando ponerse de pie

- **No debiste salir de su cama niña tonta** -Dijo Golden colocándose al frente de Applejack, está aún no se recuperaba de los golpes que había recibido, sin embargo, eso no evito que escuchara la irritante voz de esa chica apenas 3 años mayor que ella **–Me da algo de ánimos saber que aún no puedo salir de esta mansión así podre ver cómo eres castigada-**

Esas palabras lograron enfurecer a la chica campirana, abriendo sus ojos mostrando su odio hacia ella. Se vio su posición, haciendo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Forcejear contra las cadenas.

 **-Jajaja no te esfuerces, deja algo de energía para mañana, los vas a necesitar-** Murmuro Golden con una sonrisa

 **-¡Eres una cobarde!-** Le grito Applejack, al mismo tiempo que jalaba sus manos para liberarse, intentos que obviamente no funcionaron.

 **-Me lo han dicho muchos, jeje-**

 **-¡Suéltame, nunca podrías ganarme y lo sabes!-** Volvió a gritar Applejack, en cambio a lo que esperaba un bostezo fue su única respuesta, siendo la responsable la chica de ojos dorados

 **-Baya, estoy agotada creo que me iré a descansar ¡QUE TE DIVIERTAS AHI COLGADA! -** Golden camino hacia la puerta, dejando tras de su a una alterada Applejack. Luchando por soltarse mientras que al mismo tiempo gritaba colérica a los hombres de piel gris que habían salido detrás de su líder.

Ya fuera del cuarto, mas gritos se hicieron presentes, incluso en los calabozos de Killer todas sus prisioneras actuales estaban durmiendo, siendo Applejack la única activa.

- **¡BAJENME DE AQUI!-** Resonaba la voz de la chica a través de la puerta pero esta ya estaba cerrada – **¡SUELTENME Y DEN LA CARA COBARDES!-**

Sin darles mucha importancia a lo que acababa de pasar. Golden se encontraba en el pasillo junto con Arrow y Storm justo alado de la puerta al cuarto donde Applejack estaba encadenada al techo, Los dos jóvenes de piel gris portaban una sonrisa en sus caras, sabían lo que sega después de que una de las chicas recibía un castigo.

 **-¿Estas segura de dejarla así Golden? Yo podría divertirme con ella ahora…-** Murmuro Burnt con una sonrisa de deseo viendo directo a la puerta

 **-Estoy segura, Dark ya está dormido y solo él puede dar los respectivos castigos, además El señor Killer debe escoger lo que se merezca esa zorra-** Dijo Golden seriamente, mientras veía con algo de cansancio la puerta, los efectos de no dormir se hacían presentes.

 **-Como gustes, puede que me toque a mi esta vez-** Dijo Burnt viendo a Arrow con una enorme sonrisa

- **¿Qué no habías dicho que preferías la carne seca?-** Dijo Arrow seriamente, refiriéndose a que Burnt ya antes había asegurado que se cogería a Rarity primero, pero el joven de cabello vino no burro su sonrisa arrogante ni un segundo.

 **-Ja, eso fue antes, quien sabe pueda que me estrene a esa rubia mañana Jajaja…-**

 **-Eso ya lo veremos-** Dijo Arrow sin ver más a la cara a ese joven de cabello color vino, retirándose del lugar directo a su habitación para descansar

 **-¿Y a se que le pasa?-** Se preguntó Burnt incrédulo

 **-Recuerda que Arrow aparto a esa Rubia, resígnate a que no serás el que la estrene, seguro ya pago por ella-** Dijo Golden colocando una mano al hombro de Burnt, este no pudo hacer más que bufar como respuesta a su frustración

 **-AHHHHHH, Todos pueden cogerse a una virgen menos yo-** Dijo el joven con una nube de depresión en su cabeza

 **-Lastima-** Dijo Golden retirándose de ese lugar, dejando a una encadenada Applejack en ese cuarto, para que así al día siguiente diera la sorpresa a su jefe y al hermano de la enfermera. Todos en ese lugar disfrutaban si se presentaba la noticia de que una chica trato de escaparse o simplemente desobedeció una regla. La razón por la que a todos les gustaba, eras más siniestras de lo que se aparenta.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ese lugar, en medio de la segunda ciudad más grande que existía, se escuchaban múltiples disparos, una zona muy alejada de toda intervención policiaca.

Un auto color negro reforzado recorría las calles persiguiendo a otro auto, este disparaba a su perseguidor mentiras los tripulantes de este trataban de dar al chofér

 **-¡Terminen con esto de una vez, esta lata se estrellara!-** Dijo el chofér que no era otro que Clash Mind, el hombre de piel color verde oliva y cabello color gris, este estaba en una encrucijada, luchado a cada segundo por no salirse del camino –Dementes hagan que se detengan o escaparan-

Los demás hombres a bordo disparaban hacia su objetivo peor no parecía que dieran en el blanco, el vehículo a perseguir estaba alejándose

 **-HAGAN ALGO RÁPIDO INÚTILES-** Grito Clash furioso al ver que se alejaban, pero de pronto una gran explosión se generó a lo lejos haciendo que el vehículo que perseguían frenara en seco.

Clash al ver eso también se frenó de golpe, deteniéndose a pocos metros del cráter que quedo de la explosión, pero a diferencia de ellos, los jóvenes que manejaban el vehículo fugitivo quedaron atascados.

 **-¡No puede ser, Master está aquí!-** Grito Clash frustrado por lo que paso.

Del vehículo atascado comenzaron a bajar los jóvenes, el chofer se bajó y comenzó a correr junto con sus demás compañeros para tratar de salvar su vida. Parecía que estos 5 jóvenes estaban por escaparse, pero un disparo llego al pecho de uno de ellos cayendo muerto.

Los demás trataron de correr por su para confundir a quien sea que les esté disparando, pero más disparos llegaron a sus cuerpos matándolos al instante. Sin embargo, el chofer aún quedaba con vida, trato de correr, pero una bala atravesó su pierna haciéndolo caer y retorcerse por la herida

Clash y sus compañeros no lograron ni disparar más ni siquiera bajar de su vehículo, sabían que no les iría bien después de eso. Frente a ellos se dejó ver la chica de piel color amarillo naranja, su cabellera de color azul y morado, y sus característicos ojos color anaranjado profundo.

Esta mujer no había tardo más de 2 minutos en disparar a 4 de los 5 jóvenes rivales que huían de Clash, un total de 4 cadáveres quedaron tirados alrededor del vehículo. La mirada fría de la líder de los Asesinos quedo clavada en el último joven que quedaba con vida, seguido de Clash.

Los ojos de Master estaban clavados en Clash, pero este al ver al chofer de sus rivales tirado en medio de la carretera no dudo en encender su vehículo y conducir a toda velocidad hacia él.

Sus intenciones eran claras, y el pobre hombre tirado en el suelo lo sabía dibujándose en él una mirada de terror, pero un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 **-DETENTE AHORA CLASH-** Ordeno la chica furiosa y apuntado al hombre al volante **–OBEDECE AHORA O DISPARO-** sin más que hacer Clash freno en seco a varios metros de llegar al hombre tirado y herido, todos los tripulantes se bajaron incluso Clash mostrándose serio.

- **No la esperábamos Master** \- Dijo uno de ellos con un ligero tono sorpresa, una respuesta que enfureció a su líder.

 **-¡¿Qué no me esperaban?!... Montón de idiotas… ¿¡En que pensaban al iniciar esa persecución!? ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDEN HACER NADA COMO LES ORDENO?!-** La ira de Master fue descargada contra el chofer rival que estaba tirado, disparado múltiples veces a su cabeza salpicando sangre a su alrededor **–Parecen unos niños-** Master se alejó de ellos a paso lento aun molesta, pero Clash la había seguido sin intenciones de quedarse callado.

 **-Espera un momento… ¡Ya los teníamos controlados de cualquier forma no hubieran logrado huir de nosotros!** -Exclamo Clash dejando ver su frustración, pero Master no le daba la cara

 **-Tanto que tuve que intervenir-** Dijo Master sin importarle que Clash la siguiera de cerca, continuando su camino hacia un punto en especificó

 **-TAL VEZ SI NO HUBIERAS INTERVENIDO YA LOS HABRIAMOS DESPACHADO-** El repentino grito de Clash fue contestado con un disparo que paso a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Clash, deteniéndolo en seco, este se apartó con miedo al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido.

 **-DEJA DE SER UN COBARDE CLASH-** Dijo Master segundos después de disparar, dejando al joven Clash sin palabras, no podía contradecir mas a su líder limitándose a calmarse a sí mismo.

 **-No afectaría en nada, aun así-** Dijo sin dejar ver ni una emoción más que molestia

- **¡Eso es lo que piensas pero estas muy equivocado!-** Dijo Master llegando a un callejón de donde saco una moto.

En ese momento los demás hombres que estaban con Clash llegaron a la posición de ambos, sigilosamente se reunieron cerca de Clash.

 **-No volverá a pasar Master-** Termino por decir Clash resignado, los demás no mencionaron palabra al escucharlo

 **-¡ESO ESPERO! ¡Vuelve a provocar una huida así y tu pagaras por todo!** -Amenazo directamente al hombre atemorizando a los demás **–Regresen todos a la base, la policía se encargará de limpiar la basura-**

Todos quedaron callados ante esa orden viendo como la chica subía a su moto y se alejaba a toda velocidad del lugar. Todos los demás se retiraron de inmediato subiendo a su vehículo y dejando los cadáveres al aire libre.

Después de un tiempo, la chica de cabello azul y morado llego a la base antes que todos que no era más que una fábrica abandonada que antes pertenecía a otra banda, pero que les arrebataron con lujo de violencia. Al entrar se encontró con una chica sentada en una silla mientras limpiaba su arma con toda la calma y el cuidado del mundo. Esta no eta más que la joven Clever Mind, una chica de piel color Lima, y cabello rojo oscuro con mechones negros, esta vez dejando ver sus ojos color azul cielo carentes de los lentes de contacto que todos usaban.

En ese momento Master entra a ese amplio espacio acercándose a la chica.

 **-He regresado Clever-** Dijo Master rodeando a la chica y sentándose en una de las sillas alrededor de la enorme mesa donde había más de un tipo de arma pesada y ligera **–Estoy algo cansada-**

 **-¿Cansada eh? Deberías irte a descansar amiga, aquí hay muchos pelmazos que se pueden encargar de esto-** dijo Clever en con un tono calmado, en ningún momento dio su mirada a su líder y dejo de limpiar su "Juguete".

 **-Sabes que no puedo yo tengo que encargarme personalmente de esto, ya casi llegan-** Dijo master viendo a la puerta del edificio. En ese momento Clever levanto su mirada para vera.

 **-Sunset estas muy cansada, has hecho muchas cosas estas dos semanas necesitas un descaso-** Dijo la chica haciendo notar su preocupación en su tono de voz, sus acciones se detuvieron un momento para ver a la chica de cabello azul y morado a los ojos.

 **-¿Aun te duele el brazo?... la herida ya sanó…-** Dijo Master viendo directamente el brazo de su amiga de piel verde lima, que se supone hace poco había recibido un impacto de bala de gran calibre, pero a este ya estaba completamente recuperado. A pesar de eso Clever sirio con ánimos.

 **-Por supuesto que ya sano Sunset…-** Las palabas de la chica fueron interrumpidos cuando vio los brazaletes negros de Master generaran un intenso brillo morado haciendo que Master colocara una mirada seria al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus parpados por pocos segundos, algo que para ambas chicas ya era más que normal **–Pero aun así insisto en que descanses, los brazaletes te quitan mucha energía sobre todo en esta enorme ciudad y con más hombres y mujeres de tu lado-**

 **-Jeje Clever, sé que tienes razón, pero no puedo retirarme aun, hoy no-** La voz de la Sunset humana se suavizo por uno momento, Clever era la única que lograba llamarla por su nombre real sin recibir un balazo a cambio **–Todo esta yendo muy bien no puedo parar ahora-** Por un momento la voz de Master parecía relajarse.

 **-Te comprendo, pero aun así no deberías sobre esforzarte, eres tú en especial la que debe de tener más energía y fuerza que los demás-** Dijo Clever regresando su atención a su arma favorita, recargándose en su asiento plácidamente **–Gastaste más energía hoy de lo normal, sin mencionar lo que paso con esa loca de Golden, realmente no esperaba que se atreviera a meterse conmigo, pero algo aún más sorprendente paso-**

Sunset vio por un momento a su amiga, viéndola con una sonrisa inocente, no sabía a qué se refería con eso

 **-Lo que paso-** Continuo Clever **–Fue que por primera vez una sonrisa se dibujó en tus cara-**

Sunset no evito rodar los ojos al mismo tiempo que sonreía y suspiraba, esa sonrisa volvió a aparecer una vez más.

 **-Y ahí está otra vez, Jajaja ¿puedo tomarte una foto? -** Pregunto inocente, pero al tratar de buscar su celular este no estaba **–Ouwwhhh-**

 **-Baya, hace mucho que no mentía así de animada, realmente necesitaba descargar mi ira en algo-** Hablaba con energía y alegría la líder de los asesinos, de un momento a otro se enderezo en su a siento con una sonrisa **–Y ese algo fue perfecto-** A su mente regresaron los recuerdos de haber golpeado por sorpresa a la chica de ojos dorados.

 **-Jejeje Al fin admites que fue divertido, esto realmente es sorprendente Sunset, hace mucho que no estas así de animada, enserio quiero tomar una foto…-** Dijo Clever con una risa infantil asemejándose a una niña, pero cambio a un puchero triste al no tener nada cerca para tomar una simple fotografía.

 **-¿sabes lo que más me gusto?-** Pregunto Master recibiendo de nuevo una sonrisa de su amiga como respuesta **–Me gusto… Dispararle a Bullet ¡ME GUSTO METERLE BUENA CANTIDAD DE DISPAROS JAJAJAJAJA!-**

La Sunset humana parcia enloquecer al dejar salir esa risa, pero su amiga de piel verde lima no se inmutaba por ese comportamiento, al contrario, la sentía feliz por ella.

 **-Sus gritos eran muy graciosos-** Agrego Clever regresando su atención a su "Juguete" pero las risas de Sunset la distraían haciéndola sonreír

 **-Lo deje peor que un condón usado Jajajaja, Lleno de agujeros-** Las burlas de Master no eran escuchadas por nadie más que por su amiga de piel lima

 **-Me alegro por ti Master-** Dijo Clever sin siquiera verla a los ojos

 **-Ya quisiera ver tu cara Killer Jejeje, al saber que esa bastarda es una estúpida, ¿puedes creer que se le ocurrió tratar de secuestrarte? Admito que no lo esperaba, pero fue un total desperdicio de tiempo-**

 **-Después de todo lo que has contado, me hubiera hecho una esclava, así que… si, fue una estúpida jeje, creo que ya me entran las ganas de ser yo quien le dé fin a su existencia, sería un honor-** Dijo Clever inocente

 **-Eso nunca Clever, ella será mía-** Las manos de Sunset temblaron un poco, la derecha fue directo a su arma, acercándola a sus ojos para verla detenidamente

 **-Tú quieres matarla, nunca lo olvidare amiga, tu serás quien le de cuello-**

 **-¿Cómo no hacerlo? ella es la que siempre busca más chicas para secuestrarlas, era una cretina-** Los puños de la chica se serraron con ira recordando cosas dolorosas **–Pero hoy fue diferente me hubiera gustado mucho matarla-**

 **-Y.. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? -** Pregunto Clever intrigada, Sunset tardo en contestar

 **-Tengo algo mejor para ella…. Estoy segura que volverá… además me gusto lo que paso, Bullet era el peor de todos se merecía sufrir dolor extremo, fue muy fácil de lastimar, Golden es hábil pero no tanto-**

-Tienes Razón, Nunca me asusto en nada, además yo podía solos con ellos no tenías que ayudarme- Dijo la chica de cabello rojo oscuro y mechones negros

 **-No debía y lo se… pero fue algo excelente de ver, el cómo creían que lograrían sus planes jeje, creyeron poder llevarte-** Decía Master sin siquiera prestar atención a su compañera, en ese momento entro un hombre de piel color verde oliva y cabello color gris

 **-Aunque al final me disparo… pero eso ya no importa-** Vio a su hermano acercarse **–¡Hola Hermano es bueno verte vivo jeje!-** Dijo Clever burlona sin cambiar su mirada inocente

 **-Hola Clever… es todo un martirio aun verte viva hermanita-** Respondió Clash a su hermana, esta no hizo más que sacarle la lengua algo molesta.

El segundo al mando del grupo de los asesinos se acercó a su líder principal. Master volvió a tomar su semblante serio.

 **–Al fin llegas Clash, me gustaría que me explicaras que paso antes de que interviniera-** Ordeno con seriedad sin moverse un centímetro, el hombre de piel verde oliva suspiro resignado

 **-Como ordenes Master… Bueno, para empezar después de que nos diste las indicaciones, vimos de pie como te retirabas de la sala, al estar lejos yo avance al vehículo, abrí la puerta del mismo, busque mi llaves pero no las encontré en mi bolsillo izquierdo, así que bisque en el derecho, pero tampoco está a ahí así que…-** Mientras Clash hablaba La mirada de Master se volvió molesta, mientras que a su lado Clever resistía la risa en silencio con una mano en su boca cuidando que Sunset no la viera **–Entonces recordé que las llaves estaban en el vehículo, me sentí aun imbécil, entonces me dispuse a subir al vehículo, con el pie derecho al frente y después e otro, al tenerla las llaves en mis manos busque la correcta, las coloque e su lugar y puse la palanca en modo…-** De pronto las palabras de Clash fueron calladas con un ladrillo que fue directo a su entrepierna con fuerza haciendo que callera de pudo dolor al suelo.

Master aun portaba su mirada seria sin inmutarse de la reacción de Clash después de que le lanzara con todas sus fuerzas un pesado ladillo directo a sus menudencias. Clever no resistió mas su risa y se echó a reír muy fuerte, el ver a su hermano así siempre le hacía reír y aún más si su mejor amiga lo golpeaba en sus partes más nobles.

 **-Jo… der… Shim…-** Al decir eso, Clash se mordió la lengua para no seguir hablando **–Me…. Haces…. Como quieres…-** Murmuro

 **-Escucha Clash, si no quieres dejar de ser hombre será mejor que hables enserio-** Dijo Master tomando asiento y sacando su fiel navaja de su cinturón.

Pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Clash se recuperara y se levantara del suelo, viendo a su jefa con más seriedad.

 **-¿Mejor?-** Clash no respondió a su hermanita, bufando como un toro enojado.

 **-No se cómo es que aun te tengo paciencia-** Menciono Master en tono de fastidio, pero Clash no contesto – **Habla Ahora Clash-**

 **-Como digas, Los demás y yo seguimos tus instrucciones como dijiste, conducimos hasta la vivienda, pero al llegar ya estaban huyendo en su propio transporte, así comenzó la persecución-** Dijo Clash serio sin siquiera ver a su líder

 **-¿Se puede saber por qué razón estaba huyendo? La estrategia era sorpresa nunca debían escapar…-** Dijo Master

 **-¿Y yo como voy a saberlo?-** Respondió Clash en tono de fastidio **–la única explicación es que alguien haya ido de soplón-** Dijo Clash yendo a la mesa y tomando en manos una de las armas que tenían

 **-Sabes que eso es imposible… y de ser lo contrario ¿Quién fue…? Nadie más salió además de ustedes-** Dijo ella molesta

 **-Eso ya no importa Master, los mataste tu misma, ya no son un problema-** Dijo Clash sin interés y alejándose de ellas

 **-¡¿A dónde crees que vas Clash?!-** Grito Master haciendo que el hombre de piel verde oliva d detuviera en seco ara escucharla

 **-¿Aun me necesitas, Master?-** Pregunto sin interés, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo se escuchó como múltiples vehículos derrapaban fuera de la fábrica deteniéndose. La mujer de ojos anaranjados sonrió con malicia al mismo tiempo que tomaba en manos su arma favorita.

 **–Ya llego el segundo equipo… ¿no te gustaría ver el show, Clash? -**

Master, el actual seudónimo de la Sunset Shimmer humans, caminaba hasta quedar en el centro del enorme espacio en el que estaban, no tardo mucho tiempo esperando a que por la puerta entrara gran cantidad de hombres que estaba de más decir que estaban del lado de ella, llevando cada uno varios hombres como prisionero. Al ponerlos en fila cada uno fue obligado a arrodillarse uno alado de otro, Cada uno de esos prisioneros estaba desarmado y en desventara, siendo un total de 8 hombres y dos mujeres. Clash Mind, al ver lo que pasaba no dudo en regresar a lado de su hermana, Clever Mind, y no hacer nada más que presenciar todo.

Pero en ese momento entro por la puerta trasera y muy sigiloso un jovencito más, este siendo un año mayor que Clever, quien se puso alado de ella mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

 **-Ya llego por quien llorabas preciosa-** Murmuro el joven al oído de Clever, este era de piel color blanco y cabello rojo pálido con ojos igualmente anaranjados, pro estos eran de un tono más claro

 **-¿tu? ¿Qué haces aquí Alen? ¿Qué no deberías estar en la bodega vigilando al rehén? -** Pregunto Clever algo sorprendida

 **-Aun esta inconsciente, además este atado no causara problemas-** Dijo sin dejar de ver a Clever, pero ella mostro una mueca de fastidio

 **-Eres un irresponsable, no sé cómo es que Master pudo aceptar que te nos unieras-** Dijo Ella con fastidio al joven de cabello rojo pálido, dando unos pasos para tratar de alejarse, pero este la siguió descaradamente.

 **-Pues que te digo encanto, ni siquiera la mandamás se me resiste-** Dijo Alen a punto de plantarle un beso a la chica, pero esta se movió bruscamente de su alcance.

 **-Ni se te ocurra tocarme-** Dijo Clever desinteresada, pero Alen se acercó a ella a poco de tocarse hombro con hombro, Clever noto eso alejándose de él.

 **-¿Por qué no bonita?... yo solo…-** No termino su frase, ya que Clash lo encaro amenazadoramente, siendo más alto que él lograba intimidar fácilmente el joven de piel gris y cabello rojo **–Ok grandote ya me calmo…-** Aun así, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la chica de piel lima.

Justo en ese momento Master alzo la voz llamando la atención de todos y sacando su arma lista para la acción.

 **-¡Tráiganme al líder al frente ahora!-** Ordeno la líder de la banda, en este caso Master, al instante uno e los hombres avanzo empujando a uno de ellos, este era un hombre de piel morado pálido y cabello rojo oscuro, al quedar frente a todos la mujer de ojos naranjas cargo su arma.

 **-Este es Master-** Dijo el hombre que sostenía al líder prisionero, este daba a Master una mirada asesina que no borro aun cuando fue obligado a arrodillarse.

 **-Así que es este, se ve viejo para ser líder de una pandilla de "ladrones"-** Master se acercó a él, observándolo detenidamente **–Y además desgastado-**

 **-¿Quién te has creído? Solo eres una niña…-** Menciono el hombre de piel morada, a pesar de eso Master rio sínicamente.

 **-Una niña, exacto, pero esta niña tiene un arma-** Master paso a sus espaldas, viendo a todos los demás que estaban arrodillados, cada uno con diferentes expresiones.

 **-La mercancía de hoy no es buena pero no hay nada más-** Dijo ella, eso confundió al hombre de piel morada **–Debes de sentirte honrado de tenerme ante ti, tengo una oferta para ti y para los demás perros que te siguen-**

 **-¿A si? Y que si me niego a escucharte-** Contesto el hombre desafiante

 **-No atraería nada bueno para ninguno de ustedes-** Dijo La chica de ojos naranjas, cargando su arma y apuntando a uno de los hombres arrodillados disparando sin esperar que alguien siquiera respirara directo en el centro de sus ojos cayendo pesadamente al frente sin vida **–Acabas de ver que no tengo duda en matarlos a todos, por eso ofrezco que se me unan, de lo contrario no dudare en eliminarlos… ¿Qué es mejor? -**

 **-Vete al carajo niña** \- Respondió sin miedo el hombre arrodillado sin quietar sus ojos de los de ella, demostrándole que no le tenía miedo.

 **-No me da la gana, mejor hablemos de un trato, si se me unen nunca van a morir-** Respondió Master muy relajada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero este hombre de piel morada quedo confundido por lo que ella decía. Sabía que era imposible algo como eso, pero al ver a esta mujer a los ojos pudo darse cuenta que no bromeaba.

 **-¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? eso no es posible… -** Dijo el hombre muy indignado, pero Master no mostro molestia ante eso limitándose a suspirar con cansancio y resignación.

 **-Nadie nunca me cree, estoy acostumbrada, ¡HARD! -** Grito la Sunset humana a la misma dirección donde estaban los dos hermanos Soul, pero ni uno de los tres contesto, provocando que su líder volteara a verlos con molestia **-¡¿Dónde está Hard?!-**

 **-A mí no me veas, no tengo idea-** Dijo Clever despreocupada, Master vio a Clash esperando su respuesta

 **-No esta Master, salió hace dos horas y no ha vuelto-** Respondió Clash, Master no logro esconder su molestia estaba a punto de gritar más cuando vio a Alen alado de ellos.

 **-¡ALEN!-** Grito Master al joven de piel blanca, este al escuchar su nombre puso un cara de terror

 **-¡¿Yo?!-** Pregunto incrédulo haciendo volar a su líder

 **-NOO… EL BOTE DE BASURA IDIOTA-** Respondió Master con sarcasmo e ira combinados, Alen no tuvo más remedio que avanzar hasta quedar alado de la chica de cabello azul y morado esperando sus órdenes con un semblante de miedo

 **-Dig… eh… mándeme. -** Tartamudeo el joven, sin embargo, Master no hizo nada más que apuntar su arma al joven y disparar en su espinilla sacándole sangre a montones y alaridos de dolor **-¡AHHHHHHHH! POR DIOS LE PIDO PIEDAD NO ME MATE-** Comenzó a gritar, pero Master quedo callada solo viendo Alen agonizar, el hombre de piel morada quedo viendo al muchacho que gritaba del dolor, pero su confusión paso a ser intriga y sorpresa al ver como la herida de la de Alen comenzaron a humear color morado oscuro para acto seguido serrarse lentamente.

Sin embargo, lo único que no había notado fueron los brazaletes de la chica. Hechos de algún tipo de metal negro pesado que brillaron de un tenue color morado del mismo color de la herida. Lógicamente, al curarse completamente la herida del joven, los brazaletes dejaron de brillar.

 **-El es uno de los míos, un aprendiz y gracia a que se me unió no hay herida que se mantenga en su cuerpo gracias a mi-** Dijo Master con autoridad regresando su atención al líder de la banda al mismo tiempo que levanto una de sus manos mostrando uno de los dos brazaletes negros

 **-No es posible, ¿Acaso estará usando hechicería o… magia satánica? -** Prensaba este hombre comenzando a sentir miedo de ella, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mujer al frente de ella

 **-Decídete de una vez no tengo toda la noche-** Exclamo master apuntando su arma a la frente del hombre, A lado de ella el joven Alen a penas y se recuperaba a 100% de la herida causada por su líder, al sentirse mejor se levantó con dificultad

 **-Ahhhh…. ¿y… ya puedo… retirarme… señorita? -** Pregunto Alen entre jadeos intentando mantenerse de pie, sintiendo las secuelas temporales de ese tipo de heridas después de regenerarse

 **-¡Lárgate de una vez antes de que te vuele las pelotas de aun balazo!-** Grito ella, Alen sin esperar algo más corrió a esconderse cual Fluttershy detrás de Clever al mismo tipo que titilaba como una maraca a causa del miedo, Master sin prestarme más atención volvió a preguntar **–Ahora tu decídete de una vez-** La respuesta tardo en llegar, pero no era la que ella se esperaba

 **-Estás loca niña-** Escucho del hombre frente de ella

 **-¿Qué dijiste?-** pregunto confundida

 **-¡Que no acepto esto! Estas jugando a ser una diosa cuando la verdad es que tú no eres nada más que una niña…-** Un disparo silencio al hombre, intercambiando sus quejas por un grito de dolor, ya que Master había disparado en su entrepierna condenándolo.

 **-Ya veo que es inútil, arrójenlo a la basura-** Ordeno Master a los dos hombres que lo sostenían.

 **-¡Maldita quien te crees que eres… vas a caer me escuchaste!-** Reclamo el hombre

 **-SALUDA AL DEMONIO DE MI PARTE ENGENDRO-** Contesto la mujer acercándose a los demás hombres y las mujeres arrodilladas.

Los presentes se mantenían serios, Clever Mind y Clash Mind acompañados de Alen que estaba detrás de ella se limitaban a observar lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos sin importarles nada más.

Mientras tanto Master caminaba enfrente de sus prisioneros analizándolos, ni uno de ellos se atrevía a hablar, unos estaban serios, otros con su mirada baja, mientras que otros dejaban ver e miedo que sentían. En eso la mujer de cabello azul y morado se detuvo frente a uno de ellos a un extremo de la fila.

 **-Qué hay de ti… ¿Quieres uniste a mi causa y salvar tu pellejo? -** Pregunto Master al hombre, este mantuvo su porte serio

 **-…Si, señorita** \- Contesto de la misma forma sin desviar su mirada, pero la seriedad de Master no desapareció al ver sus ojos.

 **-¿Serás leal a mí en todo lo que se te ordene, y obedecerás sin objeción?-** Volvió a preguntar

 **-Si-** Volvió a contestar sin dudarlo, pero a cambio recibió un disparo en su cabeza de parte de Master dejando petrificados a los demás de la impresión.

 **-¡ESCUCHEN BIEN TODOS!-** Grito a los demás prisioneros llamando su atención sorpresivamente, estos la vieron confundida **–¡Nadie puede mentirme, yo puedo ver en sus ojos si me mienten, nadie se atreverá a desafiarme ni mucho menos traicionarme, así que el que quiera unirse a mí que se levante, los demás se irán al infierno!-** Dijo autoritariamente preparando su arma

Muchos de los presentes sabían bien lo que pasaba, mentalmente debían entregarse a ella de lo contrario morirían irremediablemente. Un minuto paso y tres de ellos se levantaron, las dos mujeres con una mirada baja y uno de los hombres, los demás quedaron arrodillados sin hacer nada.

 **-Los tres al frente mío ahora-** Ordeno Master a los tres bajando su arma, los mencionados obedecieron al instante **-¿me serán leales el resto de su vida?-** Hizo una última pregunta viéndolos a los ojos, esperado las respuestas

- **Si, señorita-** Contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo, los penetrantes ojos naranjas de Master quedaron clavados en ellos por varios segundos

 **-Excelente decisión ¡Clever, Clash! -** Los dos hermanos se acercaron a ella al escuchar a su líder llamarlos **–Llévenselos-** Los dos hermanos obedecieron cada quien, con sus expresiones, al retirarse Master levanto su arma y veloz mente dio múltiples disparos a los demás hombres arrodillados, estos fueron cayendo uno por uno con un disparo en la cabeza manchando los pisos de sangre tibia.

AL matar a todos Master guardo su arma.

 **-He terminado llévenselos a la basura… y tu Alen-** Señalo la chica al joven de piel Blanca

 **-¡Ahhhh!... digo… ¿si?-** Exclamo el joven pero corrigió su postura rápidamente al ver los penetrantes y fríos ojos de Master

 **-Dime... quien esta con el rehén idiota-** Exigió Master, pero la mirada de terror del joven respondió su pregunta **-¿Tu nunca aprendes verdad?-** Ella levanto su arma con seriedad

 **-NOOO… Por favor no me lastime, sabe que soy un buen chico, nunca haría nada en su contra-** Comenzó a suplicar de rodillas y arrastrándose a los pies de Master sabiendo lo que seguiría **-Además ese niño no puede moverse, otra cosa cerré la puerta con candado ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DISPARE OTRA VEZ! -** Suplicaba Alen desesperado, la vergüenza ajena que sintió Master logaron convencerla, nada más salió de ella que un suspiro de derrota.

 **-Limpia toda la sangre de este chiquero-** Dijo Master avanzando para retirarse dejando al joven Alen con la boca abierta y desilusionado

 **-¿que?... pero… pero… Por favor Respetable Master…-** Exclamo Alen cayendo a los pies de su líder y usando sus manos para sostenerla de uno de sus zapatos **–¿Por qué? No he hecho nada malo-** Decía turisteando mientras suplicaba.

 **-Por favor Alen no estoy de humor ahora…-** Dijo Master en tono de fastidio

 **-Hare lo que quiera eminencia-** Volvió a suplicar Alen

 **-Escucha Alen, solo has lo que te he ordenado… ¡VE Y LIMPIA DE UNA VEZ ESTE CHIQUERO ANTES DE QUE TE REBIENTE LAS PELOTAS DE UN BALASO IMBECIL! -**

 **-¡AHHHHHHHH COMO DIGAS MASTER!-** Dijo Alen alejándose de ella como una bala antes de que le hiciera algo, Master suspiro de cansancio después de eso, en ese momento giro su vista detrás suyo viendo la sangre recién derramada y al joven de piel banca y cabello color gris limpiarla con una cubeta llena de agua y un cepillo. En ese momento Clash se acercó a ella con una postura seria y relajada

 **-Me gusto el Show Master, valió la pena quedarme-** Dijo Clash seriamente

 **-Déjate de tonterías-** Respondió Master colocando ambas manos en su cabeza para frotar sus cienes, una mueca de dolor estaba siendo retenida.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?-** Pregunto Clash igualmente serio

- **Estoy bien, Clash, sabes que no es nada-** Master avanzo hasta la mesa

 **-Como digas, Ok señorita-** Saco un papel de su bolsillo **-esta noche se logró lo acordado, acabamos con un buen número de estorbos, Clever esta con los tres que se nos unieron hoy-** Dijo Clash sentándose en una de las sillas invitando a su líder a que hiciera lo mismo, pero esta se negó a hacerlo sacándole un suspiro al joven Clash **-¿Quiere que continuemos con la cacería?-** Pregunto con respeto

 **-No, los objetivos de hoy fueron solo dos, el primero se cumplió con total éxito, el segundo CASI con total éxito-** Dijo ella viendo a Clash acusadoramente en la última parte

 **-Los dos Master-** Dijo Clash con calma

 **-Si como digas, Mañana en la tarde comenzaremos con el plan para tomar el control de la policía, como siempre… hay que esperara tres días, solo vigilen que ese niño no se muera-**

 **-Como digas, ya no habrá más errores-** Dijo Clash

 **-Eso espero, mañana en la noche comenzaremos de nuevo con la cacería, aún hay más de esos estorbos, cada vez estamos más cerca-** Dijo Master levantando sus manos y viendo sus brazaletes, estos volvieron a brillar de un color morado. Clash vio lo que paso, pero como todos ahí, no se atrevían hablar de ese tema, sabía lo que esa cosa le hacía a su líder, pero ella no dejaba que la cuestionaran. Resignado, Clash suspiro con cansancio.

 **-Debo admitirlo, cada vez estas más cerca de lograr lo que quieres Master-** Dijo el hombre seriamente

 **-Lo sé, después de mucho tiempo de… sufrimiento-** Master parecía calmarse a sí misma y el dolor que sentía, pero una mueca de ira se dibujó en su cara al recordar las cosas que vivió en la mansión, desde que entro, hasta que salió **–Killer-** Susurro

 **-Olvídate de ese demente Shim… digo, Master, ya obtendrás tu venganza a su tiempo-**

 **-Lo Ancio mucho, Hablando de eso… quiero que mañana asignes a un equipo para algo especial, quiero que comiencen a hacer las investigaciones hacia mi padre-** Dijo Master con una sonrisa maliciosa avanzando hasta entrar a la otra sección de la fábrica donde Clever hablaba con los tres nuevos integrantes de la banda de Master

 **-Como digas, daré la tarea a los mejores, ¿Qué quieres que investigue exactamente? -** Pregunto Clash

 **-Todo lo que puedan de él, Sombra, de esa mujer… esa ofrecida, y también…-**

 **-Ya entendí, de los tres, Como ordenes Master, se hará como quieres espero que descanses-** Clash se retiró de esa enorme sala, dejando a Master sola, ella suspiro de nuevo dejándose caer en la silla pesadamente, esta vez no pudo evitar sentir como su cabeza estallaba en dolor, pero sus brazaletes volvieron brillar, calmando el malestar

 **-Nunca he descansado desde esa noche Clash, ya deberías saberlo…-** Su vista se centró en la puerta donde dentro estaba Clever con los tres nuevos "Reclutas" a paso lento entro a ese lugar viendo a la chica hablar con ellos, pero justo en ese momento sintió un escalofrió en su brazo **–¡ALEN!-** Grito ella sintiendo como el joven de piel blanca se acercaba a ella

 **-Discúlpeme respetable Master-** Dijo Alen con miedo en su voz, Master solo rodo los ojos con fastidio

 **-No se me ha olvidado que dejaste al rehén solo-** Las palabras de Master causaron escalofríos en el joven Alen, mientras ella avanzo hacia la bodega

 **-Le juro que no volverá a pasar, señorita…-** Suplico el joven caminando de reversa para al mismo tiempo suplicar piedad

 **-Mejor cállate Alen, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías-** Dijo ella, Alen no tuvo más que quedarse callado para seguir a su líder por detrás.

Cuando Master abrió las puertas de la bodega se escuchó un rechinido que le helaría la sangre a culequear, o al menos a quien sea menos ella. A paso lento esta mujer se adentró entre la oscuridad, encendiendo una bombilla desgastada. Alen y ella se acercaron a una puerta, donde el joven quito el candado para abrirla.

 **-Aún debe estar inconsciente Master-** Dijo Alen algo dudoso

 **-Y de lo contrario lo volveré a dormir de un golpe-** Di Master con voz neutra mientras veía como su aprendiz abría la puerta.

 **-¿Por… eh, porque tanta rudeza?-** Pregunto Alen

 **-¡Por qué me da la gana ¿algún problema?!-**

 **-AHHH Claro que no señorita-** Contesto asustado

En ese momento Master abrió la puerta, ese lugar no era más que un pequeño cuarto sin ventanas, lo único que contenía era a un jovencito atado de manos y pies, amordazado e inconsciente. Este era de colores claros, de piel color amarillo pálido y cabello café oscuro.

 **-Aun esta inconsciente, los dos tienen suerte-** Alen trago saliva al escucharla, pero suspiro pue eso quería decir que no lo golpearía.

 **-¿Qué quiere hacer con él? ¿Matarlo? Es solo un niño no puede defenderse, y menos si esta atado-** Pregunto Alen curioso, pero al mismo tiempo con miedo de ella

 **-¿Desde cuándo te importa?-**

 **-Oh, bueno solo… preguntaba-**

 **-Ya deberías saberlo, lo usaremos para chantajear al jefe de la policías-** Dijo ella sin importancia

 **-Eh… y… como lo hará, digo, ¿con un niño? -** Pregunto aun confundido viendo el cuero del jovencito tirado e inmovilizado.

- **Eres un idiota, ese niño-** Master señalo al pequeño de no más de 10 años desde su posición **–Es el hijo del mandamás de la policía, ¿ahora lo entiendes? -**

Alen quedo callado unos segundos pensando, pero Master se cansó de esperar y siguió su camino, Alen quedo parado sin saber qué hacer.

 **-Bueno con que no me dispare estoy feliz-** Dijo resignado y serrando la puerta de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba alado de la puerta como un perro de guardia **–Estoy aburrido…-**

Los minutos pasaron, hasta que una voz se escucho.

 **-Jajaja ¿aburrido dices? -** Se escuchó una voz femenina y juvenil, Alen sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina.

 **-No puede ser, ¿Sira? -** Pregunto Alen incrédulo y parándose de donde estaba aplastado

 **-Jijiji Habías dicho que estabas aburrido ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo Alen?** -Pregunto la voz femenina sin dejarse ver aun, el joven de cabello rojo pálido no lograba encontrarla entre tantos lugares oscuridad a su alrededor

 **-¿Jugar? No gracias…-** Trago saliva **–No te ofendas pero… tus juegos… no me gustan-** Dijo Alen con algo de miedo y nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que daba pasos inseguros haca la puerta que daba a la salida _**–Joder que miedo, se supone que no vendría hasta uno días después-**_ Pensó con miedo el joven mientras llegaba a la puerta, pero al tratar de abrirla esta estaba atascada **-¡No puede ser, déjame salir lunática!-**

 **-Jajajaja ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Qué no estabas aburrido? Vamos a divertirnos juntos -** Pregunto la voz de femenina en tono juguetón seguido de risitas infantiles pero irritantes

 **-Ahhhh déjame salir, ya no quiero nada contigo-** escalmo Alen un poco más desesperado, volteo detrás de el encontrándose con ese sótano oscuro siendo iluminado por una bobilla vieja y a poco de dejar de funcionar **–¿Dónde rayos estas? -** Murmuro

 **-Estoy por aquí-** La voz resonó por el lado derecho de donde estaba Alen, aun con miedo se alejó lo más que pudo tomando en sus manos un trozo de madera **-¡¿CONTENTO DE VERME PAYASO?!-** Dijo una chica apareciendo detrás de Alen, una chica de piel color rojo parido y cabello rubio con mechones anaranjados.

 **-… Sira...-** Murmuro mientras se giraba, quedando cara a cara con ella **-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AUXILIO ALGUIEN ALEJELA DE MI, CLEVER, CLASH, HARD, MASTEEER, GOKU… ALGUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! ¡AYUDAAAAAAHAAAHAAHAHA!-** Los gritos llantos desesperados de Alen no parecían llegar a oídos de nadie, pues la puerta nunca se abrió por más que la golpeara o pateara **–JODER NADIE ME ESCUCHA CONCHETU…-** En ese momento un latigazo se escuchó cerca de él, sobre exaltándolo

 **-Jajaja Por eso me gustas Alen eres muy tierno-** Murmuro la chica con malicia mientras sostenía toda una maleta llena de cosas que le gustaba usar, pero que le causaban extremo pavor al joven de piel blanca y cabello rojo parido.

 **-Por favor ya no me hagas nada, ya fue suficiente-** Decía Alen arrastrándose por el suelo con miedo hasta topar con la pared

 **-Espera… ¿Acaso me temes Alen? -** Pregunto Sira con malicia

 **-No… solo es precaución…-** En eso topo con la pared **–Por favor aléjate-**

 **-Nop, dijiste que estabas aburrido, Jejeje, esta noche serás todo mío otra vez Alen-** Decía la chica de nombre Sira, dando pasos al frente con cuerdas en su mano izquierda, un látigo en su mano derecha y unos ojos de deseo.

 **-¡NOOO JODER ALEJATE DE MI DEMENTE ALEJATE¡-** Grito Alen desesperado, quedo pegado contra la puerta como un intento de atravesarla, esperaba que esa chica lo jalara, le golpeara o algo peor, pero no sintió nada.

Al abrir los ojos la vio parada frente a él con una sonrisa más relajada, Alen quedo paralizado pero no decía nada.

 **-Ok, si tu no quieres jugar tendré que hacerlo con ese pequeño, me gusta escuchar como gritan los niños jejeje-** Sira se alejó de Alen y fue hasta la puerta donde estaba el jovencito secuestrado. Alen se alarmo al escucharla, corrió como una bala y se interpuso entre la puerta y esa chica demente.

 **-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo, ese niño es de gran importancia MASTER ME MATARIA SI ALGO…-** En ese momento Alen entendió lo que pasaba, bajo su mirada deprimido y rendido **–Esta bien, yo jugare contigo… pero no le hagas nada…-** Sira sonrió por lo que escucho _**–No creo que sea pero a lo que me hará Master-**_

 **-Jajajaja Ok pequeñajo, tu yo nos divertiremos esta noche, jejeje-** Sira saco de una esquina un saco un poco grande, de su interior sacó algo transparente l ya de por si blanco joven de cabello rojo **–Si nadie viene terminaras de la misma forma-** Lo que esa chica le mostraba era una cabeza decapitada de un joven de pile roja y cabello morado casi negro

 **-No… ¡Tu mataste a Hard! ¡ESTAS LOCA SIRA LOCA!-**

 **-Jajaja Master me orden hacerlo y solo cumplí con sus órdenes-**

 **-¡Es mentira! ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO!-**

 **-Claro que no ella me lo orden y si tu te resistes o la traicionas correrás la misma suerte-** Sira lanzo la cabeza de ese hombre de piel gris e igualmente de ojos amarillo pálido a los pies de Alen **–Jajaja-**

 **-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Master regreso a la sala donde estaban las armas, el lugar estaba solo y callado.

 **-Clever Mind-** Llamo Master elevando la voz un poco

- **¿Si Master? –** Respondió la chica apareciendo casi al instante por una puerta, Viendo a Master, quien con sus manos en su cabeza y sus brazaletes brillando permaneció sentada

 **-Hard está muerto-** Dijo Master fríamente

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Él no podía morir-**

- **Nos traiciono Clever por eso pedí a Sira que lo matara-** Las palabas de Master eran tan frias como su expresión

 **-Entonces fue el quien estaba de soplón, quien lo diría-**

 **-No lo despache personalmente solo porque… -** Master suspiro mientras una mano se posaba en su frente, apoyándose con su codo sobre la mesa, Clever noto eso al instante **–Estoy algo cansada, no tengo idea de lo que le hizo Sira pero se que recibió su merecido-**

 **-Esa chica es una completa enferma… se va a meter con su cadáver es repugnante-**

 **-Pero es de gran ayuda, me sirve su actitud, ya está divirtiéndose con Alen, jejeje le servirá…-** En ese momento Master volvió a sentir un fuerte malestar en su cabeza, su espalda se dobla al frente al mismo tiempo que una meuca de dolor se dibujaba en su cara.

 **–Sunset aun insisto que vayas a descansar, es muy poco lo que duermes diariamente-** Dijo Clever mas pasivamente dando pasos para acercarse, Master no tuvo más opción que suspirar resignada al escucharla, sabía que tenía razón.

 **-Creo… que te tomare la palabra amiga, realmente estoy cansada hoy-** Sunset se levantó de la silla usando sus manos para apoyarse en la mesa. Clever no dudo en poner su mano en el hombro de su amiga, llamando su atención, sin embargo, los brazaletes de Master se iluminaron una vez más de un tono de morado, haciendo que Master quedara extrañada

- **¿Qué está pasando ahora?-** Se preguntó la líder intrigada por esa reacción

 **-Master, ¿que ese color es solo para sanar heridas de los demás? -** Pregunto Clever igualmente intrigada mientras se sentaba a lado de su líder

 **-Así es pero… ya todos están de regreso no debería seguir brillando así a menos que alguien se haya lastimado-** Menciono Master con cansancio, dejando caer su cabeza contra la mesa, haciendo que los brazaletes brillaran de un color azul igual al de su cabello.

 **-Sunset no hagas eso te estas lastimando a ti mismo, sabes algo, menos vamos a dormir, estas muy cansada además acaban de encontrar una bonita casa para quedarnos-** Dijo Clever más animada mientras tomaba la mano de Master para tratar de hacerla levantarse de su asiento. Master levanto su mirada, encontrando esos amables ojos azules que ya antes la habían ayudado, no logro esconder una sonrisa al verla así.

 **-Está bien, vámonos-** A paso lento las dos chicas se alejaron de esa fábrica abandonada, sin ningún tipo de miedo a caminar pos las oscuras calles abandonadas de esa zona.

La noche paso tranquilamente depuse de todo lo que había pasado. Tanto en la mansión del señor Killer como en la base de los asesinos la mayoría estaban dormidos en cualquier logar que fuera ya sea en el piso o sobre algún mueble duro e incómodo. Master y Clever estaban dormidas en una cada cercana, donde mantenían bajo amenaza a los dueños para que las dejaran quedarse en ese lugar.

Mientras el 99.99999% de todas las demás almas dormían había una que no había dejado de hacer brillar el brazalete de Master, el Pobre de Alen no durmió en toda la noche por una sola razón.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

La noche había llegado a su fin, después de todo un día lleno de emocione y una noche plagada de acontecimientos importantes, la mañana estaba llegando, dando luz a las cosas que habían pasado en Fillydelphia la noche anterior.

Ese día la noticia se estaba dando a conocer en todo el mundo, aconsejando no salir a menos que sea necesario por las noches. En todo el mundo era la novedad del momento, nunca antes se habían sentido así de amenazados y temerosos. Algo siniestro y nunca antes visto comenzaría a generarse.

Esa mañana la princesa Twilight estaba muy perturbada por todo lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de solo haber escuchado la noticia su mente no dejaba de perturbarse al escuchar lo que pasaba.

En el departamento de Sunset las dos gemelas Sparkle se encontraban descansando, cada una en su propio mundo, pero la mirada de la princesa Twilight delataba sus pensamientos.

 **-¿princesa, estas bien?-** Preguntó Twilight científica al ver la mirada de preocupación de su amiga, al no obtener respuesta se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella **–¿Princesa?-**

 **-Eh?... ¡Oh! Twilight, disculpa que no respondiera-** Contesto ella apenada

 **-No hay problema, estabas muy distraída, ¿en que estabas pensando? Tu mirada, se veía preocupada-** Hablaba Twilight humana intrigada por su gemela

 **-Son muchas cosas, Pienso en Sunset, en nuestras amigas, en…-** Se detuvo al recordar la noticia que habían escuchado **–En lo que paso anoche y todo lo que ha estado pasando-**

 **-¿Si te refieres a los enfrentamientos entre pandillas, créeme que eso no pasara aquí, nunca llegaremos a estar entre ese fuego?-** Trato de calmarla la científica pero la princesa no borraba esa preocupación de su mirada

 **-No me refiero a eso, digo… ¿Cómo pueden matarse entre si? ¿Que acaso no pueden ser amigos? -** La mirada de inocencia de la princesa dejo sin habla a la científica, viendo que lo estaba preguntado enserio.

 **-Princesa, aquí eso es… algo que pasa muy seguido, recuerda que este mundo no es igual a Equestria, aquí las cosas son mucho más oscuras, muchas personas no tienen las mismas ideologías de amistad y paz-** Decía la científica que estaba sentada a lado de la princesa, su mirada de pronto se puso más seria

 **-¿pero?.. ¿Qué no resuelven sus problemas hablando y…?-**

 **-No Twilight, aquí hay personas muy malas, con maldad, personas que no les importaría matar a otros para conseguir lo que quieren, eso esta pasando, alguien quiere algo y para conseguirlo está desasiéndose de las personas que son estorbos para el-**

 **-Eso es horrible, ¿tanta maldad tienen? -** Preguntó la princesa sin poder creerlo

 **-si princesa, este mundo tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, como una moneda, un lado malo y uno bueno-**

 **-Si este lugar tuviera magia las cosas no serían así-** Mencionó la princesa cosa que hizo que la científica se sobresaltara cosa que se notó en su mirada **-¿Qué pasa?-**

 **-No princesa, este lugar ya está condenado, aun sin magia… si aquí hubiera magia quien sabe…-** Ahora era la mirada de la científica la que se denotaba más perturbada que su contraparte pony **–No… sabes mejor olvidémonos de eso, es mucho por ahora para ti, y para mí, Sugar Coat y Lemon nos prometieron ayudarnos, cuando podemos comenzar-** AL decir eso la princesa se mostró algo molesta, ya que la respuesta no le gustaba nada

 **-Ellas me dijeron que nos ayudarían, pero hasta el fin de semana, faltan cuatro días y nuestras amigas podrían estar en peligro-** Decía la princesa muy angustiada, sin lograr concentrar su vista en un solo lugar, la ansiedad y la preocupación le afectaban mucho

 **-Debes de tener paciencia princesa, lograremos hacer algo, solo necesitamos pruebas y con ellas todo será más fácil-** Dijo la científica como un intento de animarla colocando su mano en la de ella

El ambiente se colocó en silencio por largos minutos que se volvieron incomodos, las dos gemelas quedaron sentadas una alado de la otra sin decirse nada. Hasta que una de ellas recuerda algo. Los ojos de la princesa se centran en el collar que su gemela portaba.

 **-¿Twi…? Estas segura de lo que harás?... dejaras que ellas se queden con el cristal? Habías mencionado que era muy peligroso que los humanos tengan magia-** Hablo la princesa, su contraparte bajo la mirada apenada y resignada.

 **-No tuve más elección, ellas nunca nos habrían ayudado sin ofrecerles algo a cambio, esto es lo mejor que se me ocurrió-** Dijo la científica

 **-pero… ellas podrían…-**

 **-Lo que ellas más quisieran es estudiarlo y saber cómo funciona, estudiantes como ellas incluyéndome estarían… ansiosas de investigar esto, se sed de curiosidad no las dejaran negarse a lo que les pedimos, solo así nos ayudaran-** Contesto la Twilight del mundo humano sin mucha emoción en su voz, al mismo tiempo que sostenía el cristal en sus manos **_–Chicas, no me importa perder esta cosa, para mi ustedes son más importantes-_** Pensó recordando a sus amigas

Después de que las dos gemelas quedaran de regreso al incomodo silencio la princesa se levantó de su asiento y camino alrededor del departamento de Sunset pensativa y analítica de lo que ahí se encontraba. No tardo mucho tiempo en encontrar unos libros entre las cosas de amiga de cabello de fuego, encontrando algo que le llamo su atención.

 ** _-Sunset es igual de curiosa que yo, seguro tendrá algo por interesante...-_** Pensó mientras tomaba un libro algo delgado y lo abría.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día había llegado en la mansión del señor Killer, aún era temprano para la mayoría de los que ahí habitaba. Alrededor de las 10 de la mañana era normal que la mayoría aun este dormido, ya que más de una vez se hace trabajo nocturno tal y como la noche anterior. Tanto el señor Killer como lo es White y Dark seguían sumergidos en sus nidos. Incluyendo a Golden, esta al parecía no querer despertar nunca, en su mente aún no estaba lista para seguir otro día, sintiéndose incomoda después de lo que paso por tratar de tomar una vieja venganza.

A pesar de que la mayoría de los empleados de la mansión estaban fuera de servicio, había una que ya acostumbrada tanto dormir como levantarse temprano. Starlight Glimmer caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso de la mansión con un semblante neutro. No podía sacarse de la cabeza aun lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Todo lo que había pasado la puso a pensar. Golden había sido una completa tonta al arriesgarse de esa forma. La descripción de esas dos mujeres le sonaban curiosas y a la vez interesantes. En parte entendía que hubiera alguien más inteligente que Golden, pero las palabras que usaron con ellos fueron "No eran normales" No podía comprender bien a que se referían con eso.

Un suspiro escapo de su boca, Starlight se dirigía hacia el sótano, debía comienza con su labor muy temprano como era costumbre. Al llegar a su destino recorrió todo el pasillo pasando de lado las primeras 6 puertas de los dormitorios hasta llegar a la cocina, percatándose de que las puertas aún estaban cerradas.

 ** _-¿Por qué aun no las abren?-_** Dijo Starlight dando un vistazo a su reloj de mano, dándose cuenta que ya era tarde **_-Ya deberían estar levantadas las cocineras-_** A paso lento se dirigió a las puertas pero se detuvo de golpe al escuchar leves murmullos dentro **_-¿Qué rayos está pasando ahí?-_**

Al acercarse más y abrir las puertas, vio como un grupo de alrededor de 8 mujeres aparentemente mayores que las demás, se encontraban murmurando entre ellas con miradas entre atentas, sorprendidas y curiosas. Sin embargo, todas esas miradas se convirtieron en expresiones de sorpresa al ver a la chica de piel lila en la puerta portando un semblante serio y un tanto molesto.

 **-¿Qué hacen ahí paradas sin hacer nada? ¡Que no han visto la hora, ya casi es el desayuno! -** Exclamo Starlight con un tono de voz autoritario y reprobatorio al mismo de que se acercaba al grupo. Las mujeres al ver a Starlight adentrándose se movilizaron.

 **-Starlight…. Lo sentimos tanto-** Decía una de ellas sin moverse de su lugar, mientras las demás se movilizaban para sacar los ingredientes y utensilios necesarios para ese día **– Le prometo que no volverá a pasar…-**

 **-Eso espero, de lo contrario habrá problemas-** Dijo Starlight viendo a las mujeres fijamente, no estaba molesta pero tampoco feliz, su actitud era neutra en ese momento **-Ahora díganme, ¿Qué chisme se cargan está vez? -**

En eso las mujeres pusieron una mirada de duda y otras una sonrisa traviesa, en eso una de ellas se acercó a Starlight con una sonrisa emocionada.

 **-Es sobre… Bullet-** Las demás rieron un poco

Starlight suspiro al escuchar la última palabra, sabia lo chismosas que podrían ser las cocineras de la mansión. Esas mujeres normalmente siempre son las que menos servicios dan al mes, dándoles trabajos extras que ellas aceptaban pues sabían que si no trabajaban de alguna forma el señor Killer las mandaría al mercado de órganos.

 ** _-Seguro Mine fue con el chisme anoche-_** Pensó Starlight recordando el caso de Bullet **-¿Ya están enteradas?-** Pregunto a la mujer la cual sonrió ilusionada

 **-Starlight, ¿Es cierto que casi matan a Bullet anoche? -** Pregunto la mujer, haciendo que las demás mujeres vieran a Starlight muy interesadas, pero Starlight suspiro pesadamente al ver su entorno

 **-¿Cómo se enteraron?-** Pregunto seriamente **-¿Mine les llego con el chisme?-**

 **-¿Ehhh?... NO, Claro que no-** Respondió rápidamente la mujer frente a Starlight, Las demás desviaron la mirada fingiendo que estaban sordas ahora.

 **-¿Entonces como supieron de eso?-** Pregunto Starlight ahora dando una mirada seria y exigente a todas, pero ni una respondía **-Hablen ahora o haré que El señor Killer venga personalmente a preguntarles-** Las mujeres se alarmaron al escucharla, en ese instante una de ellas se adelantó a las demás poniéndose frentes Starlight.

 **-No es necesario, yo fui la que lo dijo, anoche yo salí tarde de la cocina y escuché al joven Storm mencionarlo, y…. ¡Por favor perdóneme! ¡Le juro que no volverá a pasar! -** Suplicaba la mujer a poco de arrodillarse frente a los pies de Starlight con tal de que esta la perdonara y no diera aviso al tirano dueño de la mansión.

 **-Está bien, dejaré pasar esto en esta ocasión, y efectivamente es cierto Bullet fue atacado recibiendo tres disparos, no estará en pie por lo menos 3 meces-** Las mujeres parecían contener una celebración, era más que obvio que ninguna de las mujeres lo soportaba **-Si ya están satisfechas… ¡Directo a trabajar antes de que me arrepienta! ¡TIENEN 30 MINUTOS RÁPIDO!-** Ordeno Starlight poniendo en su lugar a todas, con más presión que otros días se pusieron a hacer su trabajo.

No paso más de media hora para que los desayunos estuvieran listos, en ese momento Starlight se dirigió a los dormitorios. Entro a todos y cada uno de los 6 para hacer sonar una alarma para despertar a las mujeres, las cuales, ya sabían que hacer.

Llenado la mayoría a los baños para darse un baño o solo lavarse la cara para despertar mejor. Después, ir directo a los comedores a desayunar.

El trabajo de Starlight no era otro que estar al pendiente de las mujeres que daban servicios sexuales en esa mansión Procurar que estén sanas, bien alimentadas, que nadie tratara de escapar o simplemente que se salgan de control.

Starlight se mantenía parada en el pasillo, su postura firme y seria la ayudaban a hacerse respetar. Pero aun portando esos ojos que solo reflejaban seriedad y firmeza, se escondía en el fondo la pena que sentía al ver como esas mujeres vivían una vida muy vacía y llena de abusos, tal y como ella lo vivió los primeros años que estuvo ahí, desde muy, muy joven. Ella más que nadie podía comprender como se sentía una vida así.

En ese momento Starlight volvió a revisar su reloj, esta al verlo avanzo a las puertas de los dormitorios para asegurarse que todas estén desayunando. Se acercó a la primera puerta y adentro vio a una a chica de piel azul cerúleo y cabello de seis colores diferentes. Esta estaba sentada en su cama junto con Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity sentadas frente a ella en la cama de alado. Esta última, algo más seria y pensativa de lo que había hecho el día anterior, El haber seducido a Jet Ser como parte de su plan, algo que no la dejaba tranquila a pesar de ya haber comenzado y estando dispuesta a terminarlo.

Fluttershy no estaba muy afectada ahora por lo que paso con Storm, el chico que la compro y la drogo para hacerla gozar de esa noche, había decidido no darle más vueltas al asunto. Apoyada más que nada en el pequeño amigo que conservaban escondido entre su cama, un pequeño ratoncito blanco.

Pinkie a pesar de ya haber sanado el dolor de su espalda, no podía sentirse igual de animada y positiva al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando. En el fondo quería sonreír, hacer sonreír a sus amigas e incluso organizar a lo menos una pequeña fiesta para levantar los ánimos en ese aburrido dormitorio. Pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, no podía sentirse feliz al sentir el ambiente desolado que todos compartían.

Rainbow en cambio se mantenía con una mirada neutra, no dejaba sus ojos fijos en un solo punto. En su mente solo daban vueltas los recuerdos de esa noche en que ese desgraciado de Bullet la trato como si fuera un saco de boxeó. La idea de matarlo de la misma forma no salía de su caja de ideas.

Starlight podía ver a lo lejos a las cuatro chicas aparentemente calladas y tranquilas. Ella podía comprender sus sentimientos. Hasta ahora Starlight se mantuvo viéndolas con una mirada neutra, pero había notado algo. Los ojos color magenta de la chica deportista clavados en ella fijamente. Ella savia que el temperamento de esa chica de pelo arcoíris era muy explosivo. No sentía miedo, pero se sintió extrañamente incomoda al sentir su mirada.

A pesar del tenso cruce de miradas, Starlight no se mostró intimidada, pero su mirada se volvió de sorpresa al ver como Rainbow se levantó de golpe y comenzó a acercarse a ella con una mirada asesina.

Los pasos lentos de Rainbow dieron tiempo a sus tres amigas de tratar de detenerla.

 **-Rainbow…. Tranquilizante por favor, No cometas ninguna tontería-** Dijo Rarity cruzándose en el camino de Rainbow, al mismo tiempo que Fluttershy la sostuvo de un brazo y Pinkie se lanzó al suelo a los pies de su amiga deportista para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

 **-Por favor Rainbow, deja la ira fuera, en odio no resuelve nada, por favor-** Suplicaba Fluttershy al percatarse de la presencia de Starlight, y tratando de usar todas sus fuerzas para detener a su amiga.

 ** _-Esa chica de verdad se volvió u a bomba de tiempo, está a poco de Explotar-_** Pensó Starlight sintiendo pena por la chica deportista. Sin miedo a nada, se acercó a ellas.

Todas notaron eso volteando a verla, Rainbow sintió que su ira aumentaba cada vez más al verla acercarse con su acostumbrado semblante desinteresado, algo que la sacaba de sí misma.

 **-Tu, Starlight-** Murmuró Rainbow en tono bajo y lleno de ira, Starlight logró escucharla.

 **-Sí, sé que ese es mi nombre- Respondió Starlight indiferente**

 **-¡No tienes Vergüenza!-**

 **-Te equivocas…-**

 **-¡CALLATE! ¡No tienes derecho a decir nada! -** Rainbow estaba dejando salir parte de su ira en ese momento, parecía que su fuerza aumentaba a tal punto que las demás no podían hacer nada para que avanzara muy lentamente.

 **-Rainbow por favor, te estás comportando como una salvaje, además no ganarías nada si la lástimas-** Dijo Rarity un poco exaltada y preocupada, está se puso alado derecho de Rainbow y la sostuvo del brazo con fuerza

 **-Si, es verdad… Starlight no nos ha hecho nada…** -Menciono Pinkie apretando más su agarre a los pies de Rainbow y usando sus pies para sostenerse a la pata de una cama cercana.

 **-¡No traten de defenderla ella también es parte de esto!-** Rainbow dio otro ataque de fuerza, pero sus amigas no parecían querer soltarla, Starlight en ese momento no era capaz de hablar, podía ver en ella a muchas otras que trataron de enfrentarla o enfrentar a cualquiera que trabajara para Killer, pero que al final quedaron destrozadas por Dark, ella sabía que Rainbow terminaría igual si no dejaba a un lado esa actitud.

 **-Rainbow, debes escucharme-**

 **-¡No quiero escucharte, no harías más que defender a tu dueño!-** Grito Rainbow interrumpiéndola, a esta no pareció importarle

 **-Estas malinterpretado las cosas, no sabes de lo que hablas-**

 **-¡CLARO QUE SI!... Tú no eres más que una perra más de ese maldito, ¡Una puta más de su colección! -** Grito Rainbow a la cara de Starlight, sin embargo, esta no cambio su mirada seria.

 **-¡Rainbow por favor no puedes decir esas cosas tan bajas!-** Dijo Rarity haciendo notar más su acento refinado, pero la aludida no reacciono a sus palabras

 **-Si además, eso no estuvo bien… Recuerda que todos aquí somos victimad-** Menciono Pinkie un poco preocupada y aún tirada en el suelo, apretando más su agarre, para su sorpresa, Rainbow no había caído suelo por más que lo intento había fallado.

 **-Víctimas… ¡No me hagan reír chicas! ¡ELLA NO ES UNA VÍCTIMA! -**

Los gritos de Rainbow aparentemente se resbalaban en su víctima, ya que Starlight no cambiaba esa mirada sería que portaba, en ese momento se dio la vuelta y camino a la puerta de salida.

 **-Ya se va, vamos a tranquilizarnos Rainbow…-** Dijo Rarity quien trato de mover a su amiga, pero está estaba hecha piedra viendo a Starlight como se retiraba.

 **-Je lo vez, eso solo confirma lo que digo ¡Estas de lado de nuestro secuestrador! ¡Del hombre que está arruinando nuestras vidas y nos vende como objetos! -** volvió a gritar Rainbow, peto Starlight no se detuvo en su camino **-¡Y NO SOLO ESO SI NO QUE DISFRUTAS VER COMO SUFRIMOS!-**

De pronto Starlight se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la puerta, aparentemente esas palabras la hicieron reaccionar.

 **-¡Admítelo, eres igual que ellos!-** Dijo Rainbow, sus amigas aun la detenían, pero no la interrumpían, en el fondo apoyaban sus palabras pero no al mismo tiempo no soportaban verla así.

En ese momento Starlight se dio la vuelta, su mirada seria aún permanecía en su cara. Por el otro lado Rainbow no dejaba de lado su mirada de odio. Starlight se detuvo frente a Rainbow.

 **-La verdad duele, ¿cierto? -** Dijo Rainbow esperando una respuesta, esta no tardó en llegar.

 **-Dolería, si enserio fuera la verdad-** Dijo Starlight sin cambiar su mirada sería -Pero como ese no es el caso no puedo enfadarme por tus tontería-

 **-Ninguna tontería… ¡Esa es la verdad! -** Grito Rainbow

 **-Claro que no, esa no es la verdad-** Starlight podía ver a kilómetros la ira acumulada que tenía esa chica de cabello multicolor,

 **-¡Que no mientas desgraciada admite que eres igual a ellos de lo contrario no estarías aquí actuando de carcelera!-**

Starlight cerró los ojos al escuchar eso. Hasta ahora había dicho cosas erróneas, menos la última. Actuando de carcelera era la palabra correcta para describir lo que hacía y como se sentía. Se sentía igual de sucia y desgraciada que Killer, que White, Que Dark, incluso igual o más que Golden. Pero no tenía de otra, no podía hacer nada más que hacer su trabajo para sobrevivir de una forma u otra.

Los segundos pasaron, y en eso dos de las cuatro chicas vieron como Starlight abrí los ojos dejando de lado su mirada seria y pasando a una más compasiva y relajada, un suspiro salió de su boca.

 **-Entiendo cómo te sientes Rainbow-** Mencionó Starlight bajando un poco su mirada, pero un grito la hizo levantar la misma.

 **-¡ERES UNA CÍNICA! TU NUNCA PODRÍAS SABERLO-** Respondió Rainbow dejando salir parte de su ira, sacó su brazo bruscamente de Fluttershy asustándola y haciéndola retroceder

 **-¡Rainbow espera!-** Dijo Pinkie, pero a cambio recibió un fuerte pisotón de parte de Rainbow **-Ahhhh... Rainbow-** Exclamo con dolor, Rarity no pudo ignorarla

 **-Pinkie… -** Dijo Rarity agachándose con su amiga rodada, esta no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de dolor, no solo físico sino emocional al ver lo que estaba pasando con su amiga Rainbow **-¿¡Que te está pasando?!-** Fluttershy solo retrocedió viendo muy asustada y sorprendida el estado de su amiga deportista.

Starlight tampoco pudo evitar quedar sorprendida por lo que vio, lo único que no logro comprender es precisamente la razón por la que esa tal Rainbow agrediera a sus propias amigas. Pero lo que si entendía era la causa de esa frustración. Un sentimiento que por alguna razón había crecido extremadamente muy rápido en esa chica. A pesar de todo lo que vio Starlight no cambio es mirada compasiva.

 **-Escúchame Rainbow… yo enserio se cómo te sientes, y comprendo tu frustración…-**

 **-¡Deja de justificarte! ¡No puedes hablar por los demás! -**

 **-¡¿Entonces por qué hablas por mí?! Contesta ¡ESTAS GRITANDO MENTIRAS SOBRE MI! -** Rainbow había quedado callada al escuchar ese grito de parte de Starlight, por primera vez había dejado su postura seria y calmada y lo había cambiado por una mirada de desesperación, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse **-Todo lo que has dicho es mentira ¡Nunca disfrutaría de la desgracia ajena, ni me siento feliz sirviendo a ese idiota de Killer! -**

 **-No te creo ni pico engreída, ¡Tus acciones te delatan! ¡Lo que hacen con nosotras no tiene nombre y para colmo DISFRUTAN DE COMO NOS TRATAN! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO IGUAL QUE ELLOS ACÉPTALO! -**

Starlight vio que no podría llegar a nada con gritar, así que se calmó a si mía con un suspiro.

 **-Yo sé cómo te sientes, debes dejar salir esa ira acumulada-**

 **-Tenlo por seguro ¡Primero contigo y después con todos los demás! -** Grito Rainbow, lanzándose a golpear a Starlight, las demás vieron como el puño de su amiga impacto con fuerza en la mejilla de Starlight, pero para sorpresa de todos Starlight no se movió ni un solo centímetro dejando que Rainbow la golpeara.

Starlight perdió el equilibrio, callo de lado, pero logró sostenerse con una mano, con la otra presionaba el lugar golpeado para calmar el dolor. Sin embargo, Rainbow se desconcertó al ver lo sucedido, ese pequeño golpe había tumbado a Starlight, esta no levantaba su mirada, incluso llego a distinguir una lágrima en su mejilla.

Tanto Rarity como Fluttershy se acercaron un poco, cada una le puso una mano en los hombros de Rainbow, y esta última sentía como su ira disminuía al ver la mirada de pena de Starlight. No podía entender que pasaba con ella, de un momento a otro se mostraba seria, y al siguiente lloraba con solo un golpe. No tenía sentido para ella.

 **-Rainbow… no debiste hacer eso-** Murmuró Fluttershy tímidamente, sintiendo miedo a la reacción de su amiga

 **-Fluttershy tiene razón querida, el golpearla a ella no resuelve nada-** Dijo Rarity acercándose a Starlight para ayudarse a levantarse, pero ella rechazo la ayuda ignorándola **-¿Te encuentras bien Starlight?-**

 **-Claro que se siente bien… -** Dijo Rainbow **-Ese golpe no es nada comparado con nuestro sufrimiento-** Su ira había bajado, pero seguía molesta **-Admítanlo chicas nada le duele, igual que todos aquí, ¡Son igual de insensibles gozando de su vida perfecta! -**

En ese momento más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Starlight, pequeños sollozos se escucharon venir de ella, pero no de tristeza, sino de frustración. La mirada de Starlight ahora reflejaban una frustración similar a la de Rainbow, las cuatro restantes la vieron confundida.

 **-Rainbow, Todo lo que has dicho no es verdad-** Dijo Starlight mientras se levantaba sola, las lágrimas cayeron lentamente

 **-Niégalo todo lo que quieras no te voy a creer zorra de Killer-**

 **-Deja de llamarme así, yo odio a ese demente-**

 **-¡¿Si lo odias porque lo obedeces?! Por qué te gusta vivir aquí presumiendo tu puesto-**

 **-Eso es una estupidez, no sabes lo que dices-**

 **-¡Claro que lo se, Te gusta ser la mascota de ese enfermo, su zorra personal! ¡eres igual a ellos! -**

 **Esas palabras enfurecieron a Starlight, su paciencia estaba acabándose -Te quedas callada porque es verdad-**

 **-¡Esa no es la verdad! ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre lo que he pasado! ¡LO QUE PASE ANTES DE SER EMPLEADA DEL IMBÉCIL DE KILLER, ERA UN INFIERNO FUI EL JUGUETE BARATO DE TODOS AQUÍ INCLUSO DE BULLET MAS DE UNA VEZ! -** Los gritos de Starlight dejaron sin palabras a Rainbow, inconsciente mente sintió un escalofrío recorrer le la espalda **-¡FUI SECUESTRADA Y VIOLADA, FUI VENDIDA A ESE MALDITO DE KILLER, TENIA MAS DE 14 AÑOS ESTABA SOLA EN ESTE INFIERNO Y COMO BONO EXTRA ESTOY CONDENADA A MUERTE POR CULPA DE ESE DEMONIO DE KILLER-**

Ahora las cuatro chicas estaban sorprendidas, Fluttershy y Pinkie estaban en shock, Rarity cubría su boca con sus manos escondiendo su expresión de asombro. Pero Rainbow se mantuvo con una mirada más neutra, sus ojos fijos en los ojos de Starlight. Al levantar su mirada vio en sus ojos la misma frustración que ella sentía, en ese momento Starlight fue la primera en cortar el contacto visual.

 **-Nada de lo que dices es cierto, Yo nunca quise llegar a este infierno, no gozo del sufrimiento de ustedes porque yo pase por uno igual o incluso peor-** Murmurada Starlight, ya no había sollozos, y las lágrimas fueron secadas lentamente **-No soy igual a ese maldito de Killer, no lo soy, ¡Yo los odio a todos, los odios con toda mi alma! ¡PERO NO PUEDO HACER NADA EN SU CONTRA NO PUEDO ESCAPAR, NO PUEDO DESOBEDECER POR QUE DE LO CONTRARIO MANDARÍA MATARME! -**

Rainbow y las demás la veían atentamente, Rarity se acercó y puso su mano en la suya para llamar su atención.

 **-Starlight…-**

 **-¿Anoche pagaron por ti verdad?-** Pregunto Starlight a Rarity, esta asintió un poco sería **-Lo siento, igual para tu Fluttershy, y tu Rainbow, yo se lo salvaje que puede ser Bullet, aunque quiera no puedo ayudarlas en ese aspecto-**

Rainbow y las demás no supieron que decir, por un momento la sería y desinteresada Starlight había dejado salir esa frustración que guardaba y acumulaba.

 **-No tienes por qué disculparte, no es tu culpa-** Dijo Rarity

 **-Aun así la impotencia que siento me carcome, yo sé como se sienten, por eso trato de ayudar cuando pueda-** Vio a Rainbow con esos ojos tristes, por un momento Rainbow sintió una pequeña presión en su corazón, esa mirada la hizo sentir culpa por lo que dijo **-Rainbow y Pinkie no has Sido llamadas por qué yo ordene a White que dieran de baja sus perfiles y así no estuvieran disponibles para los clientes, por qué estaban lastimarlas, yo cuando era comprada podía quedar medio muerta y aun así me vendían al siguiente día, no podía descansar-**

 **-Entonces tu… fuiste vendida aquí...-** Pregunto Pinkie algo tímida y con voz llorosa, mientras ella misma acariciaba su mano derecha, Otra cosa que hizo sentir culpable a Rainbow, pues sabía bien el daño que hizo a su amiga.

 **-Exacto, al igual que Sunset, yo fui vendida directamente al señor Killer-** Cuatro chicas vestidas de blanco quedaron confirmar dudas, pero ahora sabían que la Sunset humana estuvo ahí, pero nunca supieron cómo llego.

 **-Aún recuerdo a mis padres y a mi mejor amigo, pero un día un hombre apareció y los mato a todos, me secuestro y me violo por varios días, pero cuando se aburrió… no recuerdo nada más… un día solo desperté aquí, Killer me dio una amorosa bienvenida, por su asquerosa boca me enteré que ese hombre me cambio por drogas, me violo cuanto quiso y cuando él también se aburrió, dejo que todos esos desgraciados de piel gris pagaran por mi… Incluso Dark… Por muchos años fui solo un juguete sexual como cualquiera, hasta que un día un hombre mayor llegó, me compro por una noche, terminó de arruinarme la poca vida que me quedaba, me transmitió una peligrosa enfermedad que… que me arrebato mi vida, me queda poco tiempo... Me convertí en un peligro en esta mansión, nadie más quería comprarme, Killer no podía vender mi cuerpo por estar enferma, no podía vender mis órganos por qué ya estoy infectada…. No le quedaba más que matarme, pero…. Tuve que suplicar con todo lo que pude…. Al final me hizo jurar que le sería leal el resto de mi vida a cambio de trabajar para el ciegamente…-** Starlight hizo una pausa para ver las miradas de las chicas, todas la veían sorprendidas y angustiadas por su relato, menos Rainbow que había bajado su cabeza a tal punto que su cabello le cubría sus ojos **-Deben de pensar que el infierno terminó…. Pero no fue así, Ahora tengo que soportar órdenes de ese maldito enfermo, ver importe como Golden secuestra chicas, chicas como yo, y además ver cómo esos desgraciados de piel gris, White, Dark y Killer…. Abusan como quieren de ustedes, desde ya hace 6 largos años-**

El ambiente se volvió tenso al terminar Starlight de hablar. Fluttershy soltaba lágrimas de tristeza, Pinkie se levantó y se acercó a Starlight junto con Rarity y le dieron un abrazo, el cual la chica de piel lila acepto con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Rainbow continuaba con su mirada baja y deprimida.

 **-Querida…. No te sientas mal, tú no tienes culpa de nada-** Dijo Rarity sin romper el abrazo

 **-Es verdad, tú solo eres una víctima como todas…-** Murmuró Pinkie aparentando un tono alegre, pero en el fondo contenía su llanto con firmeza

 **-Lo se, trato de ser fuerte, mi frustración la dejo salir seguido, solo así logró resistir el infierno, espero que me comprendan-** Dijo Starlight rompiendo al fin el abrazo, viendo ahora a Rainbow con su aura de depresión sobre su cabeza **-¿Rainbow?-**

La mencionada no alzó su mirada, había quedado como estatua parada en su lugar.

 **-Se que estás frustrada, por eso no detuve el golpe, sé que eso ayudo-** Dijo Starlight, pero Rainbow no respondió **-No debes guardar esa irá, si se acumula llegarás a un punto en que explotas, y puedes lastimar a quienes te importa-**

Esas últimas palabras la hicieron reaccionar, Rainbow volteo y vio a Fluttershy detrás de ella, muy triste, Después vio a Pinkie, está aún acariciaba su mano herida, y Rarity que la veía de firma y reprobatoria. Sin soportarlo más Rainbow se retiró de ese lugar, sentándose en su cama con su mirada baja.

En ese momento Rarity y Pinkie fueron con ella y la abrasaron cada una por su lado, pero Rainbow los ignoro.

 **-Rainbow…-**

 **-Soy una tonta…-** Murmuró en tono inaudible…

 **-¿Que dices?-**

 **-Que soy una tonta… perdóname Pinkie pie lastimarte…. No pensaba con claridad…-** murmuraba Rainbow en tono triste, sus ojos se negaban rotundamente a soltar todas las lágrimas que guardaba desde hace días

 **-No… Rainbow…. No hay nada que perdonarte…-**

 **-Claro que lo hay, deje que mi ira nublara mi mente… tanto que las lastime… perdónenme-** De pronto algo caía puro las mejillas de Rainbow, Rarity notó eso, y la abrazo con ternura, el último detonante para dejar salir todo su llanto, como si una niña se tratase.

Pinkie se unió al abrazo, y Fluttershy no tardó en unirse igualmente. Starlight sonrió mientras veía a lo lejos la escena, mientes Rainbow dejaba salir todo lo que tenía acumulado, Starlight recordaba cómo fue que ella misma había protagonizado una escena igual, siendo consolada por su actual y única mejor amiga la Sunset el mundo humano.

 ** _-Prometo ayudarlas, lograre terminar con lo que Sunset no pudo terminar-_** Pensó Starlight determinada **_-Juro que yo ayudaré a liberarlas a todas-_**

Los minutos pasaron, y Rainbow se fue tranquilizador poco a poco, cuando estuvo más calmada Starlight se acercó.

 **-Discúlpenme por gritar chicas, en especial a ti Rainbow-** Starlight dio u a sonrisa a las cuatro chicas, pero Rainbow no la respondió igual como las otras.

 **-Ehh… yo…-** Trataba de decir Rainbow, tuvo que suspirar para aclarar su garganta **-Lo… lo siento Starlight, no sabía de qué hablaba, perdona-**

Starlight sonrió al verla, tan triste, con sus ojos llorosos, y su voz baja y deprimida. Starlight estiró su mano a ella.

 **-Perdonada, yo comprendo muy bien cómo te sientes Rainbow-** Dijo Starlight, Rainbow dudo en aceptar su mano, insegura acercó su mano y la estrecho, una pequeña sonrisa salió de ella **-Nadie que sirva a Killer ciegamente merece las lágrimas de ninguna, sean fuertes-**

 **-Descuida quería, lo seremos eso es seguro-** Dijo Rarity embozando una sonrisa confiada, contagiándosela a Pinkie y a Fluttershy, Rainbow fue la última en aceptar la sonrisa, algo insegura, pero lo hizo.

 **-No dejaremos que nos pongan tristes, ya no más-** Dijo Pinkie más obstinada

 **-Ni… llorar-** Murmuró Fluttershy

 **-Ni lastimarlas… lo siento amigas, no volveré a comportarme así, se los prometo-** Después de un momento tenso, al fin había algo de alegría entre ellas.

 **-Está bien chicas, ya es hora de desayunar, deben ir a los comedores y alimentarse-** Dijo Starlight aun sonriendo, por un momento había olvidado toda su realidad.

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento no duro mucho tiempo, Starlight recordó algo, siendo que las amigas de Sunset eran 5 pero solo había 4 presentes, faltaba una de ellas.

 **-Esperen…-** Dijo Starlight llamando la atención de todas poniendo diseño serias al ver la expresión de la chica de piel lila **-¿Contando a Sunset son 6 cierto? Falta una de ustedes ¿Dónde esta?-**

Las demás se vieron a los ojos un poco dudosas, se habían olvidado por completo de su amiga campirana.

 **-Applejack…. No la hemos visto esta mañana, la noche anterior estada en su cama, pero esta mañana ya no…. No sabemos dónde está-** Dijo Rarity algo dudosa

 **-Bueno chicas, ella seguro se adelantó a los baños o al comedor, pueden ir a desayunar yo… -** Hizo una pausa mientras bajo su mirada un poco - **Seguiré con mi trabajo, pero recuerden lo que les dije, sean fuertes, nos vemos-**

Acto seguido, Starlight se retiró del enorme dormitorio. Las chicas quedaron solas, pero con un aire más relajado, se dispusieron a ir a los baños para después ir al comedor.

.

.

.

Después de toda una eternidad en silencio, ambas Twilight parecían haber reducido la tensión del ambiente al cambiar de tema drásticamente. Mientras que la Twilight del mundo humano hacia algunas anotaciones en un cuaderno que había encontrado entre todas las cosas del departamento de Sunset, la Princesa Twilight se mantenía ocupada, o más bien tremenda mente emocionada con lo que leía. Entre sus manos se encontraba un libro de construcción. Que al parecer era solo un libro infantil, a juzgar por la portada contenía un auto de juguete y múltiples piezas mecánicas.

 **-¡Esto es increíble!-** Dijo Twilight con estrellas en sus ojos, los lentes de contacto no estaban en su lugar, razón por la que se podía distinguir un brillo cada tres segundos por la emoción que le generaba leer cada palabra de esa pequeña guía **-Aquí dice que utiliza una energía mágica para hacer funcionar esto…. Se llama…. ¿Baterías?... ¡TWILIGHT!-**

La científica se asustó al escuchar ese grito llamándola. Poco le falto para lanzar lejos su cuaderno y suplicar que no la lastimara. Pero solo se encontró con la mirada ilusionada y muy muy sonriente viéndola con intenciones demasiado claras.

 **-¿Para algo malo?-** Pregunto la científica insegura, esa mirada por alguna razón la incomodaba **– digo… no es que me… incomode pero… ¿Por qué me miras así?-**

 **-Eh?... Ohhhh no es nada, solo que… ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que en este mundo existe la magia? -** La Princesa mostró el libro que leía, este mostraba imágenes de múltiples aparatos electrónicos y transportes impulsados por electricidad **-Las baterías contienen esa energía mágica que impulsa todas estas cosas que en conjunto hacen algo útil para tu especie ¡Como volar! -** Ahora mostraba un avión y un helicóptero

 **-Princesa eso es…-**

 **-Espera, Quien hay más, dice que en esas baterías se concentra la energía-** La princesa pasaba de hojas demasiado rápido como para que su gemela notara siquiera que no estaba leyendo su contenido, solo se guiaba por las imágenes **– Es como si fuera un cuerno de unicornio, solo que este no va pegado a su cabeza, es portátil-**

 ** _-O como doria Pinkie, Magia portátil…. Espera… ¿Pero que estoy pensando?... eso es una tontería-_** Personas Twilight Algo confundida por su entorno.

En ese momento La princesa volvió a cambiar de página, ahora veía los planos que mostraban el interior de un coche de juguete que, al parecer, era tan simple que hasta el más idiota podría construirlo. ¿Que se imaginan de una princesa alicornio maniática y por descubrir y crear cosas nuevas?

 **-Aquí dice que se necesitan las piezas que se muestran y tres baterías-** Dijo Twilight con estrellas en sus ojos **-¿Dónde puedo conseguir esas piezas?-**

 **-No lo sé Princesa, creo que ese juguete ya fue armado por Sunset…-** Al decir eso, un foco se prendió sobre su cabeza, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Pocos minutos después la científica se acercó a la princesa con dos libros en sus manos.

 **-¿Princesa?-** Hablo la científica con una sonrisa

 **-¿Si?.. Ehhh… ¿Qué es eso? -** La actitud de la princesa le recordaban a una niña sedienta de conocimiento, y estaba segura que los libros que le daría la mantendría ocupada por esos cuatro días de no poder hacer nada, aun si esa idea no le agradara.

 **\- Estos son unos libros que me mostraron cuando termine la escuela primaria, con este libro pase horas de conocimiento, no salí de mi cuarto en 3 días hasta que lo terminé-** Le entrega los libros a la princesa **-Además tiene muchos dibujos-** La princesa leyó los títulos curiosa

 **-"Historia de la evolución" y… "Biología humana"-** Sorpresiva mente la cara de la princesa se ilumino al lees esos títulos **-Esto es increíble-** Hasta hecho un vistazo a la última página **-Más de 800 paginas ¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción! -**

 ** _-Bien hecho Twilight-_** Se felicitó a sí misma la científica **_-Tardara más de 3 días en terminar los dos libros, pero ahora…-_** Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación al recordar el tema de sus amigas.

Sabía que durante esos cuatro días cualquier cosa podría pasar. Algo malo o quizás algo peor. ¿Tendría que buscarla por su cuenta? ¿O esperar a que las estudiantes de Crystal la ayudaran? La respuesta parecía más que obvia, pero el trató que hizo con sus ex compañeras no podía ser roto en ese momento. Solo le quedaba esa opción.

 ** _-Creo que solo queda esperar…. Y… creo que yo también estudiare algo, necesito mis libros y…-_** En ese momento dio un ojo a su gemela que estaba casi hipnotizas con si lectura. Una idea llego a su ágil mente **-¿Princesa?-** Trato de llamar su atención pero la princesa no parecía escucharla **– Princesa, necesito ir a mi casa por unos libros y… esas cosas, ¿Crees poder quedarte aquí un momento en lo que regreso?-**

Sin embargo, la princesa no respondió al instante, aun concentrada en su lectura apenas y recordaba respirar.

 **-Bueno tomare eso como un si-** Dijo Twilight, pero si respuesta aun no llegaba - ** _Creo que la pared me responde más-_** ¿Enserio? **-Regreso en un momento princesa-**

La científica se dirigió a la puerta, por primera vez en muchos días estaba usando la magia de su collar para hacer cosas tan simples como abrir la puerta.

 **-Aun no lo entrego, debo aprovechar su magia ahora-** pensó con seriedad mientras se retiraba del edificio.

Una vez en el departamento de Sunset, se llevaban a cabo planes de conquista. En la casa de Twilight, la mencionada había llegado a su casa. Esta misma estaba vacía, sus padres habían ido al trabajo, su hermano a la universidad, mientras que ella estaba de "vacaciones" por la recientes explosión de la escuela Canterlot. Tanto las casa de Twilight como las demás viviendas como las familias de las chicas habían estado muy apagadas y deprimidas por la desaparición de las mane 6, la casa de la Twilight científica no era la excepción.

Desde ese día la Twilight humana no había sido la misma, incluso esta había dejado sus estudios de lado. Cosa completamente anormal en ella, ya que antes, si estaba triste o sola lo primero que quería era seguir estudiando para despejar su mente. Pero esta vez era todo lo contrario. Necesitaba utilizar esa técnica para tratar de relajarse.

La Twilight humana abrió la puerta de su cuarto usando la magia de su collar. Sin detenerse ningún segundo comenzó a sacar las cosas de su antigua mochila de Canterlot y metió libros que esta tenía en un estante que estaba en su habitación. Parecía que tomaba los primeros que veía, pero después busco por otros lados. Más bien del bajo de su cama.

 **-Aquí esta-** Dijo usando magia para sacarlo y quitarle Tofo el polvo -Excelente, este libro me servirá de mucho- El libro era de una pasta oscura, y el título era de color rojo **-No me pueden prohibir nada…. ¡NADA!...-**

Casi como si no quisiera que nadie la viera, abrazo el libro dando una mirada a ambos lados, incluso debajo de la cama y a la ventana. Cuando se aseguró de que nadita la viera, tomo con su magia su mochila, los libros que necesitaba, y el libro prohibido, los metió en su mochila. Estaba a punto de salir de su habitación cuando un zumbido la interrumpió. Algo incrédula volvió a entrar, hasta que le cayó en 20 y recordó lo que era.

 **-oh Claro-** Un aura de magia color morada acerco el celular de su bolsillo, lo acerco a su oído con una sonrisa **\- Diga…-** Pero nadie contesto **-¿Ehh?... ¿Hay alguien ahí?...-**

En ese momento noto que su celular no estaba encendido

 **-¡¿Qué?!... Pero… ¿qué es eso entonces? -** Dijo Twilight algo desesperada viendo su celular para acto seguido recorrer con su vista todo su cuarto **-No puede ser… ¡Una bomba en mi cuarto! -** Estaba por salir corriendo de su casa, pero se dio cuenta que debajo de su almohada algo estaba vibrando y destellando **-Si… estoy salvada no moriré…. ¿Por qué no recordé que este libro se movía y brillaba por su cuenta? -** pensó incrédula y resignada.

Con su magia saco el libro de del bajo de su almohada que resultó ser el diario de Sunset, lo abrió para revisar su contenido. Ojeo las páginas hasta llegar a las ultimad, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el nombre en la escritura. Leyó toda la escritura, entre más leía más se sorprendida.

 **-"Las cosas se salieron de control con ella, escucho nuestra conversación y se puso histérica" ¿Qué… de quién están hablando?... "Lo sentimos mucho… pero no pudimos hacer nada para evitar que".. ¡Starlight cruzará el portal!... ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Starlight está aquí? ¿Pero… que es esto? -** Leyó en silencio lo que decían los mensajes, comenzando a preocuparse por lo que decían **-No puede ser la princesa debe saberlo ahora-**

La científica salió corriendo de su cuarto a toda velocidad, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Se dio cuenta que se le olvido algo.

 **-Hay que tonta soy-** Regreso a su cuarto y se colgó la mochila con su magia y sostuvo el diario de Sunset con sus manos **-No sé qué me está pasando…-**

Más decidida que nunca volvió a salir de su cuarto dejando la puerta abierta. Pocos segundos después las luces se apagaron y la puerta se serró producto del aura de magia de Twilight.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Starlight siguiente su camino al comedor, pasando primero por los demás dormitorios, encontrando en su mayoría vacíos pues todas las mujeres ya estaban en el gran salón comedor. Al llegar a dicha sala, Starlight revisaba con la mirada todo el ambiente. La mayoría de las mujeres estaban consumiendo sus alimentos, otras se encontraban reunidas en pequeños grupos hablando en voz baja, como si se contarán secretos, o mejor dicho y como Starlight les decía. Chismes.

 ** _-Lo de Bullet será toda una noticia, veré hasta donde llega el chistecito-_**

Starlight camino a su alrededor, concentrada más que nada en las mujeres y su comportamiento. Pero ahora y más que nada buscaba a esa chica rubia Que al parecer estaba desaparecida. Dio un vistazo a todas partes, encontraba chicas rubias, pero no la que buscaba.

Ella descartaba la posibilidad de que se haya escapado del sótano, pues de lo contrario se le habría informado al instante. Además, la mayoría de los hombres de piel gris aún estaban dormidos, y el único vigilando era Hammer, el idiota de cabello verde bosque.

 ** _-Que yo recuerde ese idiota aún es virgen…. Creo…-_** Starlight suspiro derrotada **_-Tendré que seguir trabajando, Esa rubia debe estar en los baños aún… Debo ir con Sunset y Lightning-_**

Sin perder más tiempo, la chica de piel color lila ingreso apresuradamente a la cocina, vio como las mujeres aun haciendo su trabajo se susurraban entre si. Aún asi, Starlight las ignoro, tomo una bandeja y pudo dos platos con su respectiva porción de comida cada uno.

Sin perder más tiempo Starlight fue directamente a una sección muy controlada, donde había una gran puerta cerrada con dos candados, Starlight no tuvo problemas en abrirla y encontrarse con unas escaleras detrás de esta. Sin miedo a la oscuridad y con cuidado de no tropezar, se adentró y bajo en ese lugar, bajo un poco hasta llegar a un enorme pasillo, donde había otras 4 puertas en total. Starlight fue hasta la última, pero encontró otras escaleras hacia abajo.

 **-El lugar más profundo, eres un miserable Killer-** Dijo Starlight bajando por estas escaleras.

Hasta llegar a un lugar oscuro y amplio, donde había más celdas, un total de 8 celdas reducidas y oscuras, y justamente en las dos últimas se encontraban sus dos amigas sumergidas en la oscuridad. Starlight llegó hasta con ellas.

 **-Lightning…-** Starlight uso un anillo que llevaba puesto para tocar la puerta de metal de la celda, leves tintineos sonaron suavemente haciendo reaccionar a la ocupante de esa reducida celda. Un gruñido cansado se escuchó entre la oscuridad de las celdas, por alguna razón no había mucha iluminación, peto Starlight ya estaba algo acostumbrada, además de tener una pronta solución **-Ya es de Día Light, vamos levantaré, te traje algo que se te dará energía-**

Una figura femenina comenzaba a moverse en el suelo de esa celda, una figura juvenil y femenina se esforzaba por ponerse de pie, pero su poca fuerza la traicionó haciéndola resbalar

 **-Lightning, por favor no hagas esfuerzos…-** Dijo Starlight abriendo la puerta con sus llaves, entro a la celda y ayudo a su amiga, tomándola de uno de sus brazos para ayudarla a sentarse

 **-Tengo que levantarme, Starlight, Si me… -** Lightning respiro profundamente para retoñar el pico aliento que había perdido **– Si me quedó acostada para siempre… perderé… Más fuerza… debo hacerlo…-**

 **-Está bien, pero ten cuidado… primero debes comer-** En ese momento un quejido más se escuchó en la celda de al frente, tanto Starlight como Lightning voltearon, vieron como otra figura femenina se movía débilmente en el suelo hasta que se sentó contra una de las paredes **-Sunset….-**

Starlight entrego la porción a Lightning y se salió de la celda rápidamente para abrir la celda de Sunset. Lasta estaba sentada en el fondo de la celda contra la pared. A pesar de toda esa oscuridad, aun se podía ver un poco, el color del cabello de las chicas podía ser visto sin problemas, pero todo lo demás eran solo siluetas que apenas se distinguían con la poca luz que había.

 **-S… ¿Star… light…?-** Murmuró Sunset al ver la figura frente a ella, la oscuridad no ayudaba en su vista **-Es… estas a… aquí…. ¿Como? -**

 **-Tranquila, no podía abandonarte aquí-** Starlight Tomo con suavidad la mano color crema de su amiga **-Sunset, sé que… lo que pasaste fue horrible…-**

 **-¿Cómo… como es que… volviste?...-** La voz de Sunset era algo débil, pero constante, no estaba tan débil como se imaginaban.

 **-Sunset, tu eres mi amiga, no quería abandonarte y… espera… ¿Volver?... ¿De dónde?-** Starlight quedo un poco confundida, su expresión es de preocupación pero con sorpresa.

 **-¿Qué paso?… con Twilight, ¿dónde está?...-** Starlight quedo más confundida

 **-Ehhh Sunset, ¿Estas bien?... ¿Quién es… Twilight?-** Pregunto Starlight dudosa, pero esta vez Sunset no respondió, silo bajo su mirada cansada **-Sunset…-**

 **-Ya no la presiones Star, Ella está cansada y muy débil, aun peor, puede que, su mente este divagando-** Dijo Lightning desde su celda.

Starlight por un momento quiso contradecirla, pero asimilo lo que escucho, soltó la mano de Sunset y fue por la bandeja para ayudar a su amiga a comer. Sorpresivamente esta se negó al principio, pero con un poco de paciencia y algo de fuerza, acepto comer lo que le llevaba Starlight. Sin embargo, esta, aún estaba confundida, más que nada por el repentino cambio de actitud de Sunset.

 ** _-Que querrá decir… ¿Volviste?... ¿Volver de dónde?... ¿Y quién será esa Twilight?... No tiene sentido, a menos que sea alguien que conoció fuera, otra de sus nuevas amigas que conoció, pero por alguna razón se salvó de ser secuestrada por Golden-_** Pensaba Starlight intrigada mientras ayudaba a Sunset a comer, no podía ver la expresión de Sunset o si le gustaba lo que comía, o si algo le dolía, si la miraba con una sobria o simplemente si estaba consciente de su alrededor.

Cuando Sunset y Starlight habían terminado, Sunset permanecía callada viendo a la pared que tenía enfrente, Starlight ya no siguió insistiendo en el tema a pesar de las dudas que generaba. Starlight tono las bandejas vacías dando una última mirada a Sunset, esta no había cambiado de posición, pero su mirada se veía más baja. Starlight se acercó a la puerta de Lightning y la cerró al igual que la de Sunset.

 **-Regresare en unas horas, trata de no lastimarte Light-** Dijo Starlight en tono un poco burlón, recibiendo un gruñido risueño de la china de color menta

 **-No te preocupes, si me caigo, no pasare del suelo-** Rio Lightning mientras veía a Starlight a punto de retirarse.

Después de eso, Starlight salió de esa sección tan oscura y profunda. Subió las escaleras y llego a la parte dónde estaban las puertas, había cuatro en total, contando por donde bajo con Sunset y Lightning. Para ese momento cuatro mujeres estaban ahí, llevando las respectivas porciones a las 4 chicas que estaban castigadas en ese momento. Cuando Starlight entro por esa puerta vio como cada una ya estaba comiendo. Solo eran cuatro jovencitas, cada una en su celda, con semblantes tristes y apagados. Al salir dejo la bandeja en un carrito que una de las mujeres llevaba. Estaba a punto o de retirarse, pero una de ellas la detuvo.

 **-Starlight, disculpe, pero... Solo quería preguntarle, ¿Debemos llevarle una ración a la chica que está en las celdas de castigo también? -** Pregunto la mujer, Starlight se sorprendió al escucharla

 **-¿Que?... ¿desde cuándo esta una chica ahí? -** Pregunto Starlight acercándose a esa mujer, está la miro incrédula por su pregunta

 **-Ehhh ¿No se había enterado? Anoche una chica del primer salón fue encontrada en el segundo piso, Golden la encontró y mando traerla aquí-** Dijo esta mujer con algo de seriedad, Starlight sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer le los brazos

 **-No lo sabía, dime… ¿Esa chica es rubia? -** Pregunto Starlight un poco preocupada

 **\- No lo sé señorita, aun no vamos con ella, además, está gritando muy fuerte ¿Enserio no la escucho? -** Preguntó la mujer frente intrigada, Starlight no perdió tiempo y comenzó a alejarse directo a esa sección **-¿qué hacemos?-**

 **\- Iré a verla yo me encargare de todo hasta que el señor Killer despierte-** Dijo Starlight retirándose.

La chica de piel lila salió por esa puerta. Sorpresiva mente y al poner más atención, logro escuchar los gritos provenir de esa celda, ese tilde y acento de voz confirmaron sus dudar.

No podía explicarse como no las había escuchado antes, ¿Estaba tan distraída como para no escucharla? Se preguntaba algo un intrigada.

A paso apresurado entro a una más de esas cuatro puertas. Dentro había otro pasillo donde había 8 puertas más. En la primera se escuchaban los gritos de Applejack. Esa exigía que la soltaran incluso suplicaba que la soltaran de las cadenas.

Starlight uso una de sus llaves pata abrir la puerta, al escuchar un leve crujido de la cerradura los gritos cesaron. Starlight abrí la puerta encontrándose con esa chica que estaba ausente en los comedores y dormitorios. Precisamente era Applejack, con sus manos encadenadas por una cadena que colgaba del techo y la mantenían parada. Starlight sintió algo de molestia al ver eso. Peto al mismo tiempo preocupación. Que una chica terminara en esas celdas no significaba nada bueno.

 **-¡Starlight!-** Dijo Applejack al verla, Starlight suspiro preocupada y resignara, esperaba con fuerza que la chica que buscaba y la que estaba en esa celda no fuera la misma

 **-No puede ser… Así que estás aquí-** Dijo Starlight serrando la puerta detrás de ella y caminando a la chica campirana, Incluso Applejack podía compartir los pensamientos de esa chica, pero su miedo no la dejaba tranquila

 **-Starlight, por favor tienes que ayudarme… mis manos… -** La rubia volteo hacia arriba viendo sus muñecas enrojecidas **-Me dejaron aquí toda la noche, me duele mucho, tienes ayudarme a salir de aquí ellos… quieren lastimarme… mmhhh-**

 **-Sshhh Calmante Por favor** \- Starlight había puesto su mano en la boca de la rubia para Callarla, estaba alterándose, podía comprender que tuviera miedo **-No hables muy fuerte-**

Starlight retiro su mano, la rubia respiro un poco después de esa acción. Starlight entonces vio la puerta algo seria.

 **-Escucha… los siento mucho pero no puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí, aunque quiera no puedo tu castigo sería peor… no puedo hacer nada-** Starlight sintió impotencia, si pena se reflejó en sus palabras, Applejack podía ver qué no mentía, pero algo en ella no quería dejar de insistir

 **-Por favor-** Applejack volvió a jalar sus manos y dar pasos al azar sin éxito en liberarse **-Te lo suplico… yo solo… solo quería…-**

 **-Escucha, Applejack, no te alteres...-** Dijo Starlight algo preocupada

 **-Pero…. Que quieres que haga…-** El cansancio y la falta de sueño se veía a millas de ese lugar, las ojeras que mostraba delataban que no había podido dormir en la noche, y si lo hizo, fue muy poco a causa de quedar colgando de sus manos. Sus piernas estaban muy cansadas apenas y podían sostenerla de pie.

Starlight sabia los fines de dejarla agotada y débil, simplemente para poder someterla fácilmente a la hora de darle su castigo.

 **-En primera calmarte-**

 **-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga estando asi?!-**

 **-Tranquilízate… ¿Por qué saliste del sótano? ¿Qué hacías en el segundo piso? ¿Por qué?-** pregunto un poco más comprensiva y preocupada, Applejack bajo su mirada quedándose más quieta, Starlight conocía esa mirada

 **-Yo… Solo quería… Quería hacer algo para ayudar-** Dijo en voz baja

 **-¿Ayudar? ¿Cómo? -** Pregunto Starlight mas incrédula

 **-Solo… Quería…-** Levantó un poco su mirada **-Buscaba nuestras cosas-**

Starlight suspiro cansada, ella recordó una vez que intento buscar sus cosas, buscaba su celular para pedir ayuda, pero fue descubierta, además de que frente a ella quemaron todas sus cosas.

 **-Escucha, eso no fue buena idea, aun si lograras encontrar ti celular, no te serviría de nada, White siempre vende las baterías… y lo que queda...-** Dijo Starlight deprimida

 **-Eso no… no era…-**

 **-Escucha, no puedo ayudarte a evitar tu castigo, no debiste hacer eso-** Dijo Starlight más seria

 **-¿Dejaras que me maten?-** Pregunto Applejack rápidamente

 **-No te mataran, solo…-** Starlight cerro sus ojos con fuerza **-te harán pasar por un infierno este día** \- Dijo Starlight con pesar, Applejack sintió como su miedo aumentaba **-Killer siempre viene, escoge castigos y presencia todo, Dark realiza lo que él le pide y al final, hay un sorteo entre los hombres de piel gris, por ser el que le dé un espectáculo a Killer, White y a mí, aunque yo siempre evito ver esas barbaries-** Narró Starlight

 **-¿Qué dices? … un espectáculo…-** Preguntó Applejack temiendo a la respuesta

 **-Un espectáculo en vivo, para violarte frente a él y humillarte aún más, y si el señor Killer no queda satisfecho ordena más castigo-** Dijo Starlight, al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada y serrana sus ojos

 **\- No… no, ¡No pueden hacer eso! -**

 **-Escucha, Applejack, Tal vez pueda hacer algo…-** Starlight puso a trabajar su mente al 200%, sabía que algo así era demasiado para ella y además de sentir más culpa, no podría soportar algo asi después de su plática con las demás

 **-Starlight…-** La mencionada volteo algo alterada **–Yo conozco una forma de escapar, una forma que no fallara pero necesitamos nuestros cristales…-**

 **-¿Qué cosas di…?-** Starlight fue interrumpida por un sonido en especial **-Alguien viene hacia acá…-**

En ese momento la puerta fue abierta de golpe, Starlight quedó petrificada al ver a Burnt y Storm a lado de la puerta. Pero eso no fue lo peor, por la puerta ingreso el dueño del circo. Black Killer ingreso al lugar siendo seguido por toda su corte, Golden, White y Dark. Starlight retomo su mirada y postura seria y desinteresada tan pronto vio a Killer, dando pasos para retroceder.

Por otro lado, Applejack sentía como su corazón caía a su estómago de miedo, como sus piernas fallaban para sostenerla y su corazón trataba de escaparse de su pecho.

Detrás de Killer, los dos hermanos Soul, cada uno con su característica acritud. White portando una sonrisa arrogante, mientras que Dark una mirada fría y a la vez vacía. Golden también portaba una sonrisa, pero esta era más relajada.

Starlight se acercó a su jefe seriamente sin esperar a que se lo pidiera.

 **-Starlight ¿Qué haces aquí? -** Preguntó el señor Killer seriamente, mientras veía con firmeza a su empleada favorita y después a la chica rubia colgada.

 **-Nada importante señor, solo quería ver a esta chica, no sabía que había una castigada ¿Por qué no se me aviso? -** Hablo Starlight seriamente, Killer sonrió al escucharla.

 **-Yo iba personalmente a decírtelo Star peto no estabas por ningún lado, el último lugar que pensé buscar fue este-** Dijo White desde su lugar, sin borrar su sonrisa y su tono insoportable para Starlight **-¿Además que haces aquí igualmente? ¿Qué acaso querías preguntarle cómo se sentía o cómo estaba? -**

Starlight no se permitía borrar su mirada desinteresada de su cara frente a esas personas por más que quisiera venganza aún no era tiempo, guardando todas y cada una de las cosas de esas personas para después.

 **-Te equivocas, solo fue curiosidad, me enteré por una cocinera la estadía de ella estaba aqui y no podía dejar pasar que una chica escapara-** Dijo Starlight un poco más firme

 **-No fue tu culpa Starlight-** Dijo Killer **-esta perra no desaprovechó la oportunidad de escapar en un momento donde las puertas estaban desprotegidas, solo así logró salir del sótano y colarse en el segundo piso, a esa hora casi todos estaban dormidos, pero no volverá a pasar-** mencionó viendo fijamente a Applejack, los demás repentinamente se colocaron serio ante el comentario

 **-Estoy de acuerdo, señor-** Contestó Starlight dando una rápida mirada a Applejack.

La chica campirana sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo, vio como la mirada de Starlight se había transformado en algo sin vida ni sentimientos. En parte entendía que debía mantener una apariencia fría ante su jefe. Algo que le daba miedo de esa situación

 **-No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que un día así se llevó a cabo-** Killer se acercó a Applejack, acercando su mano a la cara de la joven granjera, está quería fusilarlo con la mirada **-Eres linda, será una lástima destrozar esa cara de seguridad-**

 **-Suéltame sucio… ¡Ahhhhh!-** Nuestra chica campirana trato de insultarlo y zafarse de él, pero un fuerte agarre de Killer en sus mejillas con sus enormes y pesadas manos la interrumpió lastimándola, Applejack no quiso rendirse, quería alejarse pero las cadenas no la dejaron.

 **\- Lo que hiciste fue un grave error preciosa, debes de aprender cuál es tu lugar ahora-** Dijo Killer apretando su agarre

 **-Al igual que tu gusano… -** Gruño la rubia furiosa

 **-Jajaja ¡Yo ya tengo el lugar que me merezco por ser hombre! -** Responder dio Killer arrogante

 **-ERES UN ENFERMO… AGHHHH-**

 **-Debes aprender a quedarte callada frente a mí, tu ahora no eres nada debes aprenderlo de una buena vez, este día servirá para que tomar te quede gravado permanente mente-** Dijo Killer fríamente viendo a Applejack a los ojos, está quedó petrificada al verlo tan cerca y sentir el dolor que le causaba.

 ** _\- No…. No puedo… no soportaría ver esto, debe de haber una forma de evitar tanto… tanto sufrimiento…_ \- **Starlight estaba un poco desesperada, conocía los métodos de castigo más dolorosos de su jefe, no le deseaba ni uno a nadie, sabía que si quería ayudar debía pensar en algo rápido **- _¿Cómo?... ¿Piensa Starlight cómo? -_**

 **-No entiendo por qué son tan tercas, las mujeres de ahora ya olvidaron cuál es su lugar, olvidaron que no sirven para nada más que satisfacer a los hombres, claro, y para tener chiquillos como conejas jajaja-**

Starlight contuvo una hermosa respuesta a las palabras de Killer, sin embargo, se mordió la lengua para no dejar salir su ira en ese momento.

 **-Todas aquí deben tener eso bien metido en la cabeza, Hammer, trae todo lo necesario-** Ordenó Killer al joven de cabello verde, este se retiró al instante **-Storm, Dark, prepárenla, está vez comenzaremos con un interrogatorio-**

En ese instante Dark y Storm avanzaron hacia Applejack, Storm cargaba en su mano un teaser negro, y Dark una gusta de cuero.

Starlight sintió su cuerpo pesado, volteo al instante para ver a Killer acercarse a White, su mente estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso, pero una idea llegó como una bomba a su cabeza, en ese momento vio su reloj de mano y se acercó a su jefe.

 **-Señor Killer-** Hablo Starlight poniéndose alado de su jefe este la vio seriamente -Solo quería decirle que me retiraré a desayunar, estoy hambrienta- Mencionó Starlight con calma, los presentes la vieron un tanto extrañados **-¿Usted ya desayuno, señor?-**

Killer quedó pensativo, el mismo podría mentirles a sus empleados si quisiera, y seguir con sus asuntos, pero aún si el podía mentir a los demás, no podía mentirse a si mismo.

 **-¿Qué tonterías dices Star?-** Pregunto White burlona

 **-¡Ninguna tontería, hice una pregunta al señor Killer y él debe contestar no tú!-** Respondió Starlight más firme que antes, dejando a White callada con una mirada molesta y a su jefe con una sonrisa burlona

 **-Je, La respuesta en no, Starlight, vine aquí en cuanto Golden me dio aviso de este asunto-** Contestó Killer serio y frío

 **-¿Enserio? Sinceramente creí que ya habrían desayunaron antes que todos para poder venir aquí y no ser interrumpido-** Todos quedaron callados **-¿Nadie desayuno antes de venir, enserio?-** preguntó algo más sorprendida

 **-Esta es de vital importancia Star… no podemos retrasar más esto…-** Mencionó Dark quien hizo pausa al escucharla hablar

 **-Se que es importante, Dark, pero no se retrasaría, aún no es mediodía y además, no hay límite de tiempo, podemos ir a comer antes de todo esto-** Starlight hacia uso de su voz sería y desinteresada, podía hacerse tomar enserio con facilidad, los demás la vieron sería hasta que Killer hablo.

 **-Tienes razón Starlight, no tenemos el tiempo medido-** Dijo Killer seriamente caminando a la puerta de salida de esa celda, Applejack había quedado callada al ver la actitud tan contrastante que Starlight mantenía siempre, Killer estaba a punto de salir, pero se detuvo a medio camino **-Nos retiraremos para desayunar-** Parecía que le hablaba a **Applejack -Pero no te salvarás de tu castigo niña tonta, y en lo que regresamos, Dark y Storm, prepárenla y se retiran-**

Killer al fin se retiró junto con White, Starlight quedó viendo como los dos hombres usaron el teaser para someter con facilidad a Applejack una vez libre de las cadenas, sus piernas le fallaban, pero eso importaba a ambos hombres, usando descargas para obligarle a moverse.

Starlight no perdió más el tiempo y se retiró poco antes que White, saliendo del sótano y yendo a la sección de los dormitorios. Llegó hasta el primer dormitorio y discretamente fue con Rarity y las demás, estás la vieron preocupadas.

 **-Starlight no podemos encontrar a Applejack-** Dijo Rarity, Starlight aún no llegaba del todo, pero logró escucharla

 **-No estaba en los baños, ni en la cocina, estamos preocupadas…-**

 **-Chicas, yo sé dónde está, pero necesito su ayuda-** Finalizó Starlight antes de que ellas dijeran más

 **-¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó Rarity preocupaba

 **-¿Dónde está Applejack?-** Dijo Pinkie, la expresión de Starlight las silencio otra vez

 **-Ella va a ser… castigada, anoche salió de sótano y fue encontrada en el segundo piso, La descubrieron y Killer ordenó su castigo en menos de una hora-** Dijo Starlight, las demás no supieron que decir, se preocuparon más que nada

 **-No… Starlight esto no puede ser-**

 **-Yo tampoco quería creerlo, ella terminará muy lastimada si no hacemos algo, quedará demasiado lastimada si no las ayudo-**

 **-¡Yo iré a ayudarla ese demonio me va a escuchar!-** Exclamo Rainbow, dando el parón de repente y caminando a la saluda

 **-Rainbow detente, lo que haría será castigarte también-** Dijo Starlight con firmeza, Rainbow se detuvo frustrada

 **-¡Si no hacemos algo pronto va a lastimarla!- Dijo Rainbow colérica**

 **-Y a ti también si te le enfrentas, ya debería saber que está loco y si te ve te incluirá junto con ella-**

 **-¿Quién se cree que es? Está enfermo…-** Dijo Rainbow furiosa

 **-Eso lo sabemos todas-** Dijo Starlight

 **-Pero Starlight debe haber algo que podamos hacer-** Menciono Rarity preocupada, en eso Pinkie se levantó

 **-Si, como… dejar la mansión si energía eléctrica-** Dijo Pinkie energética **–Yo podría hacer explotar los cables de electricidad-** Llevo su mano a su cuello, pero al no encontrar nada ahí se deprimió

 **-Yo podría protegerlas de balas o golpes… pero…-** También bajo su mirada al recordar cierto detalle

 **-Y yo podría hacer más de una cosa a la vez, y también… AGHHHH ¡Esto es frustrante! -** Grito colérica, Starlight las veía con cara de W.T.F.

 ** _-¿De que estas hablando ahora?... No puedo evitar pensar que les falta un tornillo-_** Starlight las vio más calmadas, cosa que la dejo pensar con más claridad. El resto de las Mane 6 del mundo humano quedaron viendo a Starlight, esperando a que hablara, sentían la necesidad de contarle sobre sus cristales, pero comprendían que no era el momento correcto.

 **-Debemos ayudar… Starlight-** La mencionada las chicas preocupada

 **-¿Si hay algo que podamos hacer? Solo dilo…-** Dijo Rarity decidida, Las demás vieron a Starlight esperanzadas

 **-Por supuesto, por ahora solo gane algo de tiempo, pero tengo una idea, se necesitará inteligencia y la ayuda de todas-** Dijo Starlight, cada una de las cuatro la rodearon para escucharla **-Escuchen… Killer adora hacer sufrir y quebrar la voluntad de las mujeres cuando desobedecen, no podemos evitar lo primero, pero si lo que sigue-**

 **-Ehhh… y se puede saber… ¿Qué es lo primero? -** preguntó Fluttershy tímidamente

 **-Es una ronda de azotes, donde son inevitables, y la cantidad depende de Applejack, obviamente la torturan física y psicológica mente, je, pero eso no es lo peor, lo que sigue es lo que evitaremos, solo deben escucharme y organizarse, esto debe salir bien de lo contrario ella podría terminar a poco de morir-**

 **-Dinos que hay que hacer… y nosotras lo haremos-** Dijo Rainbow decidía, las demás se contagiaron, esperaban la respuesta de la chica de piel lila.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Ese mismo día por la mañana, los rayos del sol iluminaban la ciudad de Fillydelphia, tiempo en que muchas personas se levantaban para ir a trabajar.

Ese día la ciudad había entrado en un estado de alerta. Las calles más descuidadas estaban llenas de cadáveres y restos de lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Un estimado de 2 docenas de cuerpos fueron encontrados, la mayoría de jóvenes y hombres pertenecientes a grupos criminales, la mayoría muertos de un disparo en la cabeza o al corazón.

Los civiles temían por la seguridad, por salir a las calles o exponer a sus familiares. Temían por qué algún día la inseguridad aumentará a tal punto de tener miedo de asomar las narices fuera de sus propias casas. Decenas de quejas llegaron a la policía esa mañana, quejas y sugerencias de que se aumentará la vigilancia. Al igual que exigencias de que se detuviera a los culpables de las masacres que apenas comenzaban.

Sin embargo y escondido de los reporteros y de los depredadores que solo buscan noticias frescas. Se encontraba un hombre mayor, de alrededor de 40 años, ocupante de un puesto importante y exigente. Un hombre que exigía respeto y honor a sus trabajadores. Se encontraba desesperado y con el corazón colapsando a cada minuto.

Sentado detrás de un escritorio, se encontraba un hombre de piel color café grisáceo, cabello blanco y ojos color verde pálido. Este hombre se encontraba viendo unos papeles con los recientes informes de los asesinatos. Conocía lo que pasaba. No era más que enfrentamientos entre pandillas para demostrarse entre sí quién manda. O mejor dicho, tomar el control de los negocios clandestinos.

Este hombre se frotaba las cienes de una forma casi desesperada. La presión que sentía era demasiado alta. No solo debía cargar con la responsabilidad de las masacres ocurridas. Aun así, no es como si a alguien le importará la vida de delincuentes. Lo que más le dolía y destrozaba su ser, es saber que su hijo, un niño de no más de 10 años estaba desaparecido.

Esa mañana fue despertado más temprano que de costumbre. Fue llamado para que se encargará de tomar acciones contra los nuevos delincuentes. Pero lo que más lo puso alerta fue que los guardias personales de este hombre le dieron la noticia de que su hijo no había regresado con ellos, o, mejor dicho, lo perdieron de vista la noche anterior mientras estaba en una fiesta de fin de su academia.

Los guardias personales del pequeño no tenían idea de dónde estaba, si se fue con un amigo, si se quedó con un maestro, o si se había quedado dormido en algún salón del complejo estudiantil. Pese a eso el comandante de la policía amenazó de muerte a sus guardias si no encontraban a su hijo. La preocupación de un padre por su hijo es muy fuerte. Pero precisamente ese día no podía distraerse de su trabajo y enviar a policías a buscar a su hijo pues sería acusado de abuso de autoridad y de hacer uso inapropiado de sus hombres.

En pocas palabras, debía confiar en que sus trabajadores lo encontrarán antes de que se cumpliera las 72 horas requeridas para poder usar la fuerza policiaca para buscarlo. Este hombre rezaba por qué estuviera a salvó.

Mientras tanto en el resto de la ciudad más policías patrullaban las calles. Alertas de algún sospechoso o cualquiera que les callera mal. Aunque para ellos era una pérdida de tiempo pues todo se veía normal. No parecía que algo estuviera mal. Incluso el comandante había mandado vigilancia a las calles de las orillas de la ciudad. Pendientes de lo que sea y con órdenes de notificar todo lo que vieran. Para su suerte, o mala suerte, no encontraban nada.

.

.

.

En ese momento, en las orillas de la enorme ciudad de Fillydelphia, se encontraba Sunset en lo más alto de una casa de tres pisos, sentada en una silla en los bordes del balcón de uno solo de los tantos cuartos de esa enorme casa. Está no era habitada por más de una familia, una pareja joven con su hija. Pero estos mismos estaban siendo obligados a alojar a Sunset y Clever en un cuarto como si un hotel fuera.

Sunset estaba sería, viendo hacia la ciudad, estaba tranquila sin hacer o decir nada. Solo viendo los pocos rayos de luz que comenzaban a iluminar el cielo. A pesar de su postura su mente no estaba tranquila. Por su mente pasaban recuerdo de ella, antes de que comenzara el infierno. Recordada como era feliz con su madre y… su padre.

 _ **-¿MI padre? ¿Aún podría seguir llamándolo "padre" después de todo lo que hizo? -**_ Pensó Master sin mostrar una sola emoción al respecto _**-No se merece seguir vivo, pero antes de su muerte merece sufrir en grande, yo me encargo de eso-**_

Sunset se levantó de su aviento y camino al borde del balcón, viendo hacia abajo como si buscará a alguien, no había nadie a los alrededores, no era que le preocupara que la vieran, eso no la perjudicada, pero no podía evitar hacer eso como si esperara que alguien llegará.

De pronto sintió algo que la incómodo, un sentimiento que no podía describir al verse en ese balcón, viendo hacia abajo como si esperara a alguien, y para colmo un pequeño pajarito azul se posó en el barandal de concreto unos pocos metros cerca a de ella. Master vio al pequeño animal incrédula, sus ojos fijos y bien abiertos en el ave como si no pudiera creerlo.

Muy incrédula, trato de levantar su mano hacia el pajarito, pero su mano le pesaba, le costaba hacerlo. Cuando al fin logró moverla y alzar su extremidad, vio sorprendida como el pajarito azul la vio a los ojos, pero no dudó ni un minuto en alejarse volando del balcón a toda prisa. Eso hizo que la sorpresa de Sunset aumentará, solo para acto seguido empuñar sus manos y serrar sus ojos con fuerza.

 **-Todo es tu culpa, todo… ¡TODO ES TU CULPA…!-** Master quedó petrificada y muda al sentir una mano en su hombro, sin perder tiempo caso su navaja y giro su cuerpo, pero quedó más sorprendida al ver a Clever con su mano extendida hacia ella **-¿Eras tu?-**

 **-Si, Sunset, quien más podría ser… -** Decía Clever mientras caminaba hacia el balcón junto a su líder, Master poco a poco bajo su navaja viendo al suelo con un semblante neutro - **Relájate Master sabes que las mañanas son tranquilas, la frescura la brisa en tu cara… los sonidos… bueno esta es una ciudad yo crecí en el campo-**

Master vio de reojo a su amiga, a paso lento regreso al balcón junto a Clever para ver el cielo junto a ella mientras la escuchaba. Ya estaba más calmada, aparentemente, pues su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a su pasado.

 **-Estas mañanas siempre me traen recuerdos, que me ponen nostálgica, Aun recuerdo cuando mi hermano y yo jugábamos, tomábamos una botella y la lanzábamos al monte, y en lo que yo la busca esa botella Clash se escondía jeje, y Sira hacia trampa, ella se trepaba a un árbol nunca la encontraba jeje, mientras que el insoportable de Alen espiaba y gritaba donde estaban, siempre fue un cretino desde niño-** Narraba Clever, pero Sunset a penas la escuchaba **-Yo y Sira éramos algo… competitivas, siempre lo fuimos, y hoy en día aún lo somos… un día jugamos a contar cuantos días llevábamos sin comer… yo siempre ganaba-**

Master no escuchaba a su amiga su mente se sumergió en un recuerdo que la relajaba y la hacía sentir tranquilidad.

FlashBack

Era un día tranquilo y soleado. En medio de un enorme jardín se encontraban dos mujeres, una mujer de alrededor de 27 años, junto con una pequeña niña, de no más de 5 años. Una manta sobre la hierba verde indicaba el día de campo en el que se encontraban. No se escuchaba más que risas de ambas, mientras que cada una llevaba en su muñeca un brazalete de oro, con una delicada y fina forma de enredadera.

Esta mujer poseía de un color de piel muy hermoso, un tono de azul cerúleo grisáceo que la hacían ver muy hermosa. Su cabello de tres colores diferentes, azul rey, verde turquesa y violeta claro. Los ojos de ella eran de color turquesa brillante y su mirada reflejaba paz y bondad. Sentada en su regazo se encontraba su pequeña hija, una pequeña de piel amarillo naranja y cabello de color rojo, con mechones amarillos. Los ojos de la pequeña eran del mismo color que los de su madre, pero siendo estos mucho más claros e inocentes.

Un día de la infancia de Sunset que no podía olvidar jamás. Las risas con su madre, sus caricias sus abrazos. La calidez que sentía cuando le sonreían mutuamente. Un momento que nunca podría ser borrado de su cabeza, ese mismo día cuando su madre le hizo una promesa que hasta ese día no había roto.

Ese día de campo todo estaba tranquilo, un día soleado agradable para pasar tiempo juntas. Las dos sonreían y jugaban. De pronto un pequeño pajarito azul paso cerca de ambas posándose cerca de la manta. La pequeña Sunset vio la pequeña ave con curiosidad, viendo cómo está veía la cesta de comida.

 **-¿Te gusta mi cielo?-** Preguntó la mujer a su hija que sonreía al ver al ave

 **-Si, es muy bonito mami-** Contestó Sunset energética, su madre tomo a su hija en brazos y la sentó con delicadeza y cariño en sus piernas. Pero en ese momento otro pajarito azul llegó junto al primero, estos trataban de acercarse a la cesta, pero al menor movimiento de Sunset y su madre estos retrocedían.

 **-Vez lo que hacen hija, están buscando comida-** Dijo la mujer, Sunset la vio curiosa

 **-¿Enserio?-** Preguntó con inocencia volviendo a ver las aves

 **-Asi es mi vida-** La madre de Sunset saco con cuidado pesado de pan de la canasta **-No te muevas, mira esto-** La mujer extendió su mano al frente con el trozo de pan en este, Sunset se puso un poco seria, viendo lo que hacía, pero en eso el pajarito voló a la mano de la mujer.

La inocente Sunset se sorprendió, pero su sorpresa fue borrada por una sonrisa de asombro, la mujer vio a su hija maravillada, eso la hacía feliz. El pajarito tomo el pan con su pico y se fue volando junto con el otro pajarito.

 **-Mami eres increíble-** La pequeña Sunset no salía de su asombro **-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-**

 **-Jeje Hija, solo extendí mi mano-** La mujer tomo otro pesado de pan **-Y ellos se acercan solos, inténtalo cielo-** Sunset no espero que le dijeran por segunda vez, tomo el pan con su mano y la extendió a los pajaritos **-Debes relajarte y sonreír hija, una criaturita de bosque reconoce a una buena persona-**

 **-Si, yo soy buena persona-** Dijo la pequeña, pero los pajaritos no parecían interesados pues no sé acercaban

 **-Mami… ¿Por qué no se acercan? -** Preguntó la pequeña dudosa, un poco deprimida, pero su madre siento una pequeña risa

 **-Se paciente Sunset, relájate y ellos se acercarán-** Sunset regreso a su inocente mirada sería, vio como el pajarito que tenía el pan vio hacia ella, pero no se movía, estaba a punto de lanzar lejos el trozo de pan en señal de frustración, pero de pronto el segundó pajarito se acercó a la pequeña Sunset.

 **-Awhh mira eso mami-** En menos de un segundo el pajarito se posó en la pequeña mano de Sunset, tomo con su pico el pan y se fue volando hacia un árbol, seguido del segundo pajarito azul **-Se fueron… pero, no se comieron el pan, ¿Mami?...-**

 **-Jeje Es por qué el pan no es para ellos-** Sunset vio a su madre confundida **-Jeje Será mejor que los veas en persona mi vida-** La mujer cargo a su hija y se levantó para acercarse al árbol, Sunset vio curiosa el árbol, no noto nada al inicio

 **-¿Dónde Están?-** Preguntó

 **-Mira ahí hija-** Sunset volteo hacia la dirección que le señalo su madre, su rostro se iluminó pues podía ver un nido en lo alto de una rama, ahí se encontraban los dos pajaritos azules dando el trozo de pan a sus polluelos en el nido **-Son una familia, los padres buscaban comida para sus hijos-**

 **-Son muy bonitos, y los pajaritos bebés también son lindos-** Exclamó la niña muy emocionada, ambas mujeres vieron el nido por unos momentos, en eso una idea llegó a la pequeña **-Mami ¿Puedo quedarme con uno? -**

 **-¿Qué? Pero por qué hija-** Pregunto la mujer intrigada

 **-Es muy bonito-** Sunset volvió a ver el nido, fijando sus ojos en los polluelos **-yo puedo cuidarlo, lo pondría en una jaula y todos los días le daré pan-** Dijo Sunset emocionada, con una gran sonrisa, pero su madre negó lentamente su cabeza negando la idea de su hija **-¿No?-**

 **-No puedes hacer eso hija, los hijos no son felices si son separados de su madre, esos pequeños no crecerían como se debe si los separas de sus padres-** Sunset vio curiosa el nido, y vio a los polluelos en el nido **-Dime… Si un desconocido te separara de mi lado y te encerrara en un cuarto, ¿Serías feliz, aunque te diera dulces todos los días? –** La pequeña se sobresalto

 **-¡No! mami, No, no dejes que me lleve-** La pequeña abraso a su madre muy fuerte **-yo te quiero mucho-** La inocente voz de la pequeña comenzaba a quebrarse, las lágrimas no tardaron en caer de sus ojitos

 **-No llores mi vida, ningún desconocido vendrá por ti, te lo prometo-** Madre e hija se abrasaron, la mujer arrullo a su hija hasta que sus llantos se calmaron, cuando dejó de sollozar la mujer la vio a la cara, sus ojos estaban llorosos y enrojecidos **-Ya no llores, Soy tu madre, y los padres nunca abandonan a sus pequeños, siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte-**

Sunset vio un poco triste el nido, vio como uno de los dos padres se acomodaba en el mismo dando calor a sus hijos.

 **-¿Siempre me vas a cuidar mami?-** Preguntó Sunset

 **-Por supuesto hija-**

 **-Y siempre estarás conmigo-** Grito Sunset alegre

 **-Si mi vida-** La mujer levantó su muñeca derecha, mostrando el brazalete un poco ajustado - **Y tú me tendrás aquí, y tú siempre estarás conmigo-** Señaló el brazalete de Sunset, este quedaba muy grande a la niña, pero aun así lo llevaba puesto con gusto

 **-Jejeje Mami-** Sunset abraso a la mujer terminando con su llanto por completo **-¿Mi Papi también va a cuidarme verdad?-**

 **-Claro que si hija, nos cuidara a los dos por qué nos ama-** Dijo la madre de Sunset.

Madre e hija regresaron con una sonrisa a su día de campo, comieron juntas y jugaron el resto del día, cuando el atardecer llegó, las dos se sentaron a ver los colores en el cielo, mientras que a lo lejos se acercaba un hombre. De piel color gris oscuro y cabello negro.

Fin FkashBack.

 _ **-Sigues cuidándome como prometiste Madre-**_ Master caso su navaja y presiono la ojalá contra las venas de su brazo sangrando se en el acto _**–Tu cumpliste tu promesa, desde cualquier lugar donde estés-**_

Sunset vio con seriedad como la sangre goteaba sobre el borde del barandal del balcón, las gotas caían lentamente, en eso vio como pocos segundos después ambos brazaletes negros brillaron color azul. La sangre que fue derramada se evaporó en un humo de color azul marino. Y el corte se serró de la misma forma dejando a su portador como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Clever vio de reojo lo que hizo su líder, pero no dijo ni una palabra al respecto.

 _ **-Fuiste la única persona que me amaba realmente-**_ Pensaba Master mientras sus manos se _empuñaban_ _ **-No entiendo cómo fuiste capaz de amar a ese hombre, ese hombre… no puedo creer que sea mi padre, ese demonio no nos amaba, mi inocencia y tu bondad no nos dejaban ver la verdad-**_

FlashBack

Ese día una pequeña niña, de color amarillo naranja y cabello rojo y amarillo corría por los pasillos de su casa directo al cuarto de su madre con una bolsa de papel café en su mano. Llevaba puesto un vestido del mismo color de sus ojos y detalles amarillos, recorría con rapidez su camino con mucha alegría. Al doblar un pasillo chocó con alguien más. La pequeña Sunset levanto un poco su cara, al ser pequeña no podía correr a gran velocidad por lo que no se golpeó muy fuerte, levantó su mirada y vio los fríos ojos rojos del hombre con el que se había topado. Era el señor Sombra, un hombre de piel gris oscuro y cabello totalmente negro y ojos rojos, vestía un saco negro elegante, este mismo veía a la niña con seriedad.

 **-Ahhh Discúlpame Papi no te vi-** Dijo Su ser con su voz suave e infantil, juntando sus manos al frente y bajando un poco su cabeza. Su postura y su voz la hacían ver como la cosita más adorable posible, ella no le quitaba la vista a su padre.

 **-Sabes que los pasillos no son para correr Sunset-** Dijo Sombra seriamente, no parecía afectarle la apariencia de su hija **– Estas creciendo, Ya eres una señorita y debes de comportarte comí tal-**

 **-Si Papi, lo siento no lo volveré a hacer-** Dijo la pequeña, sus ojos se tornaron un poco llorosos, haciéndola ver aún más adorable, sin embargo, el señor Sombra frunció el señor al verla así

 **-Eso espero, solo los animales corren de un lado a otro sin control, una niña no se comporta asi-** Volvió a decir ahora un poco más molesto **–Nada de gritar, nada de correr por la casa ni poner cara de inocente** \- En eso este hombre continuo su camino pasando de lado a Sunset quién quedó sería al escucharlo

 **-Ya no gritare Papi, y no volveré a correr lo prometo-**

 **-No prometas nada solo cúmplelo, y no me digas "Papi" Soy tu padre ¿Te quedó claro? ¿O quieres que te lo haga entender de otra manera?-** La expresión sombría de Sombra le causo miedo a la pequeña Sunset, pero no podía salir corriendo, sabía que su padre lo consideraría como una falta de respeto mayor, así que solo contesto.

 **-Si padre, Soy una señorita y… haré lo que las señoritas hacen-** Dijo con su acostumbrado y delicado tono de voz

 **-Espero que así sea, ahora vete tengo cosas que hacer-** Dijo Sombra dándose la vuelta y siguiendo su camino, en eso Sunset se dio la vuelta con calma y camino por los pasillos.

Al doblar en otro pasillo está se detuvo y volteo a todas partes asegurándose de que nadie la viera, cuando comprobó que estaba sola, comenzó a correr y a reír por los pasillos directo al cuarto de su madre que era su destino desde el principio. Al llegar a la puerta la abrió al instante e ingreso en este, la habitación estaba vacía en ese momento, por lo que no tuvo problemas en correr hasta al balcón del mismo e ir a asomándose por los bordes que apenas y le llegaban hasta los hombros, buscando con su vista a lo lejos en la entrada la enorme propiedad que rodeaba la inmensa mansión en la que vivía.

 **-Mami ya casi llega ¡Siiiiii!...-** Se cubrió su boca al recordar lo que su padre le dijo **-Ni gritar Su ser, una señorita no grita así-** Sunset se había puesto en posición derecha y su mirada se volvió seria, pero en ese momento un cántico la saco de su postura, haciéndola voltear hacia el cielo **-¡Ya están aquí que bien!-** Exclamó emocionada pero al mismo tiempo en voz baja al ver a cuatro pajaritos de color azul llegar al su balcón y posarse en las orillas a dos metros de la pequeña Sunset **-Otra vez llegaron antes que mi mami, jeje comeremos el pan primero-** dijo a los pajaritos estos no se asustaron de ella, al contrario le pusieron más atención

Sunset abrí la bolsa de papel que llevaba consigo, sacando dos Cupcakes y una pieza de pan francés, puso los dos Cupcakes en la mesita del balcón y partió un pedazo de pan que después lanzó a los pajaritos, estos comenzaban a comer de las migajas con alegría.

Sunset lanzó los trozos de pan, y se sentó en el suelo del balcón para ver a la familia de pajaritos comer. Veía como los pajaritos más grandes comían los trozos de gran tamaño, y como los dos polluelos comían los trozos más pequeños.

 **-Son tan adorables-** Dijo Su ser en voz baja

Mientras ella reía en el balcón, una sobra entraba al cuarto, está sombra no era más que la silueta del señor Sombra quien observaba desde un lado de la puerta a la pequeña Sunset. No se movía ni emita ruido, solo la veía desde la distancia con ojos fríos y analíticos

 _ **-Disfrútalo mientras puedas mocosa-**_

En ese momento un sonido sonó a la distancia, un sonido de una campaña, exaltando a Sunset y poniendo alerta a sombra.

 **-Ahhh ¡Llegó mami! ¡Siii llegó mami! -** Comenzó a decir Sunset viendo hacia las rejas de la entrada, una gran limosina blanca ingresaba por la calle que llegara a la entrada de la mansión.

Sunset observo con paciencia y una sonrisa a que la limosina llegará a la puerta, sin esperar a ver quién era, corrió de regreso al cuarto y salió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta principal.

 **-¡Llego mami, llegó mami!-** Repetía mientras corría por los pasillos, Sombra había cerrado sus ojos para que su hija no la viera al pasar por el cuarto, al abrirlos, sus ojos reflejaban irá al ver el comportamiento infantil de Sunset.

 _ **-Esta chiquilla nunca entenderá por las buenas-**_ Pensó con malicia

Mientras tanto tres pisos más abajo una pequeña niña con un vestido color turquesa bajaba unas enormes escaleras. Sunset dio un salto en el penúltimo escalón aterrizando de pie, una risa traviesa salió de ella al aterrizar, en ese momento vio como una mujer de color azul cerúleo un poco pálido entraba por la puerta siendo recibida por una jovencita de 16 años, de piel color verde manzana y cabello rubio brillante que estaba vestida de sirvienta.

 **-Buenos días Señora Northern Lights-** Saludo la joven con respeto a la vez que bajaba un poco su cabeza

 **-Buen día Dance-** Contesto Northern amablemente, su sirvienta estaba por hablar pero un grito las interrumpió

 **-¡MAMI!-** Grito Sunset al ver a esa madre, la mencionada vio a su hija correr hacia ella, no dudó en recibirla de la misma forma y sus brazos abiertos

 **-Mi vida, Te portaste bien Sunset-** Pregunto su madre mientras le hacía cosquillas a su hija,

 **-jajaja… ma…ma….. Jajajaja basta… jajajaja-** la pequeña trataba de dar su respuesta afirmativa pero la risa no la dejaba hablar

 **-Que dices pequeña jajaja-** Las tres presentes reían por la escena

 **-Se Porto muy bien señora, es todo un angelito-** Dijo la sirvienta Dance Sky con amabilidad

 **-Es bueno escuchar eso-** Dijo Northern Lights sin borrar su sonrisa, en ese momento detuvo las cosquillas dejando a su hija respirar

 **-Jajaja Mami, te…jeje, estaba esperando, la familia de pajaritos ya llego-** Exclamo Sunset con inocencia

 **-Qué bueno hija, en un momento iré, solo debo hablar con tu padre ¿Saben dónde está? -** Preguntó Northern para después ver a su sirvienta, está tardo en responder

 **-Papi… seguro está en su oficina-**

 **-Entonces no lo interrumpidos hija, vamos a mi cuarto, seguro nuestros amigos nos están esperando** \- La madre de Sunset avanzó hacia las escaleras y subió por estas lentamente. Al llegar al cuarto piso, Northern bajo a su hija y la dejo caminar por los pasillos, está a diferencia de hace un momento caminaba con calma, pero eso cambio al llevar a la lujosa habitación de sus padres pues Sunset corrió directo al balcón viendo que los pajaritos ya no estaban

 **-Se fueron Mami-** Exclamó Su ser al ver que de hecho el balcón estaba vacío y sin ningún solo pájaro a la vista

 **-Seguro pronto llegarán cielo-** Dijo Northern sentándose en una de las elegantes sillas que había en el balcón, la pequeña Sunset la imitó para esperar, para su suerte no tuvieron que esperar mucho irá los cuatro pajaritos regresaran **-Ahí están, seguro tenían otros pendientes jeje-**

 **-Ya están aquí, vamos a comer juntos-** Su ser tomo uno de los dos Cupcakes y se lo dio a su madre

 **-¿Dónde conseguiste estos Sunset?-** preguntó Northern confundida

 **-Dance Sky me los regalo mami, quería comer ambos, pero recordé que llegarías pronto así que te guarde uno, después quise comerme el otro, pero después recordé, que llegarías pronto así que decidí esperarte, pero entonces también recordé que hoy nos visitaban la familia de pajaritos así que regresé a la cocina y traje pan francés-** Sunset mostró el pan a medio comer de la bolsa, en eso volvió a cortar un trozo y lo lanzó a los pajaritos **-Lo vez mami, podemos comer juntos-**

Northern Lights sintió gran alegría al verá su hija contarle todo eso, le causaba mucha ternura y felicidad, que no pudo hacer más que reír y tomar el Cupcake.

 **-Hija eres tan linda, y muy buena niña, por eso los pajaritos nos visitan-** Northern comió del Cupcake, y Sunset hizo lo mismo, todos disfrutaban de ese momento.

Hasta que De pronto de entre la oscuridad del cuarto apareció el señor Sombra, la mujer lo vio primero, después Sunset, pero la atención de la pequeña cambio a los pajaritos al escuchar cómo se alejaban a toda prisa de ese lugar.

 **-Ohhh Ya se fueron-** Dijo Sunset un poco triste, pero después vio a su padre curioso - **Papi no te escuché al entrar-** Dijo inocente _**-Tal vez por si se asustaron los pajaritos-**_

Sombra vio a su hija fríamente, ella no lo noto, pero se molestó con sus palabras.

 **-Ya estás aquí cariño, te estaba esperando-** Dijo Northern usando su acostumbrado tono de voz suave

 **-Qué clase de esposo sería si no viniera a verte, querida-** Dijo Sombra acercándose a su esposa, pero en eso vio a Sunset acabarse su Cupcake **-Sunset, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas… Papi-**

En ese momento Sunset recordó lo que su padre le había dicho, y lo que ella contestó, después de ver la mirada fría de su padre, bajo su mirada apenada.

 **-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer-** Dijo bajando su mirada, ella estaba un poco sucia de la crema pastelera de su Cupcake sobre sus mejillas

 **-Me gustaría creerte-** Contestó sombra -Mírate cómo estás de sucia así no se ve una señorita Sunset-

 **-Sombra querido, nuestra hija aún es pequeña no debes hablarle así-** Dijo la mujer cargando a Sunset en brazos y abrazarla con su brazo derecho, para acto seguido usar un pañuelo y limpiar sus delicadas mejillas **-Está mucho mejor, mi pequeña-**

 **-Eso lo sé, por eso me gustaría que, desde pequeña, aprenda a respetar a sus padres y a estar presentable-** Dijo Sombra sin cambiar su actitud sería y fría, pero Northern solo sonrió más

 **-Y lo hará Amor, ella nos respeta, ¿Cierto mi cielo? -** Su ser si tío a su madre y su padre verla, cada uno con su expresión acostumbra **-Y también prometerá lavarse las manos y la cara después de comer cierto-**

 **-Si madre, lo siento padre-** Finalizó Sunset en tono serio, viendo a su padre que al parecer suavizo su mirada y cambio a una sonrisa, sin embargo, esta parecía ser más siniestra que amistosa

 **-Así está mejor, Cariño, ¿Querías hablar conmigo? -** Pregunta Sombra acercándose a su esposa Northern Lights.

 **-Si querido, Solo quería informarte que la próxima semana Sunset y yo iremos a la ciudad de Canterlot, habrá un evento de caridad para construir una nueva escuela y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudar, será una buena experiencia para nuestra hija-** Sunset sonrió al escucharla, siempre disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su padre, pero cuando vio la cara de su padre se puso seria

 **-¿Una nueva escuela? Pero cariño, Canterlot ya tiene una escuela, La escuela Crystal, es una institución muy avanzada y prestigiosa-** Dijo Sombra

 **-Pero esa escuela es muy costosa, quiero ayudar a que esa ciudad te ha una escuela donde todos puedan asistir y aprender, que sea de la misma calidad pero que no sea costosa, que esté al alcance de todos-** Decía Northern Lights muy animada y alegre, a Sunset le gustaba verla así, pero Sombra solo rodo los ojos

 _ **-¡No es más que un desperdicio de dinero, solo piensas en tonterías Lights!-**_ Pensó Sombra muy molesto, pero por más que quisiera no podía decir eso a su esposa, conocía su forma de ser

 **-Por eso ayudaré lo más que pueda querido, sé que no es mucho, pero podrá ayudar a la pequeña ciudad de Canterlot a progresar-** Las palabras de Northern eran más que decididas, esa actitud no era del agrado de su esposo, era algo que de hecho odiaba de ella

 **-Está bien cariño, si es lo que quieres, sabes que yo siempre te apoyo-** Contestó Sombra, pero tanto sus palabras como su tono de voz se escuchaban secas y forzadas, Sunset se extrañó por eso, pero quedó callada para no faltarle al respeto

 **-Gracias amor mío-** Northern sonrió a su esposo y dio un tierno beso en los oscuros labios de sombra. Después de eso Northern Lights salió al balcón otra vez, se sentó y puso a su hija en sus piernas, pasaron una bonita tarde viendo el cielo y riendo juntas **-Muchos niños de Canterlot podrán estudiar y aprender-**

 **-Niños como yo Ma… madre? -** Preguntó Sunset

 **-Asi es, niños como tu hija-** Decía Northern sonriente, pero sombra frunció el ceño con desagrado

 _ **-Mocosos igual de insoportables que ella, tienes razón-**_ Pensó con irritación

En ese momento Sombra se retiró con una mirada de desagrado, serrando la puerta detrás de si. En eso Northern vio la puerta cerrada y abraso a su hija aún más fuerte.

 **-No me gusta que me digas madre, puedes decirme como quieras mi cielo-** Dijo la mujer a su hija, está quedó un poco confundida

 **-Pero… padre dijo que debía respetarlos-** Dijo Sunset dudosa

 **-Y lo haces, cuando esté presente nos dirás padres, pero cuando estemos solas puedes decirme Mami, me gusta más que me llames así-** En ese momento la señora Lights hizo cosquillas a Sunset **-¿Está bien?-**

 **-Jajaja es.. jajaja mami jajaja, está bien basta jajaja…-**

Fin FkashBack

 **-¿Sunset?-** Hablo Clever tomando la mano de su líder y amiga, está última la vio algo seria **-¿Por qué haces eso seguido? No está bien que te lastimes…-** Menciono la chica, haciendo referencia a la herida que Master se provocó a si misma

 **-Es que… se ha vuelto una costumbre…** \- Respondió Master algo dudosa

 **-¿Costumbre?... Eso es algo, extraño, ¿Qué no te duele? -** Preguntó curiosa

 **-Ese dolor, no se compara con el que he sentido antes Clever-** Respondió la chica un poco más sería, su mirada ahora era fría, viendo hacia la ciudad.

 **-Lo se, yo… ya me lo has dicho-** Hubo un momento de silencio algo que a Clever le incomodaba **-Sunset… Como es que superaste ese dolor-** preguntó curiosa

 **-El dolor físico se olvida, Clever-** Master no volteo a verla **-A veces los recuerdos duelen más, las malas experiencias nunca se olvidan-**

 **-Pero… las buenas experiencias tampoco se olvidan-** Dijo Clever con voz más animados acompaña de una sonrisa, está vez Master la vio curiosa a ella **-Yo aún atesoro los buenos momentos con mi hermano y amigos, me aferró a ellos para no caer, Estoy segura que tú también Sunset-** Ahora ambas sonreían, Master sabía que tenía razón, una sonrisa era la mejor forma de decir "si" entre ellas **– A mí me inspira mi hermano, es muy valiente y centrado en lo que hace ¿Quién te inspira a ti?-**

 **-Yo…-** Vio sus brazaletes, estos ahora eran tan negros como la noche, pero aún conservaban su forma original **-La única persona que me amaba me inspira-** Contestó finalmente, Clever sonrió al escucharla

 **-Es bueno oír eso amiga, tu madre… sonaban a… bueno, que era una buena persona-** Mencionó Clever algo dudosa, si de algo estaba segura es que el tema de la familia de Master era algo delicado de hablar frente a ella, y a pesar de ser su amiga más cercana aún no se sentía muy segura de hablar de eso, pero nada negativo paso para su suerte.

 **-Si, mi madre era la persona más maravillosa que conocía, una persona… llena de bondad-** Sunset volvió a ver sus brazaletes, negros, y encarnados en su piel enrojecida por la enorme presión que los brazaletes hacían a su portador a cuando sanaban a más de uno, causándole dolor y heridas a la piel de Master **-Ella inspiraba paz y respeto, ella era un ángel, una luz que siempre brillaba y terminaba con la oscuridad….-** Master se detuvo de golpe al decir la última palabra, una mueca de enfado se dibujó en su cara, Clever noto eso al instante

 **-Sunset-** Interrumpió Clever, Master giro su cabeza hacia su amiga lentamente como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, sus ojos irradiaban irá, irá pura pues esa mañana Master no llevaba puestos sus lentes de contacto, el color original de sus ojos era visible para Clever, pero ha había más que ir en ellos en ese momento **-Recuerda que tu tiempo casi llega, y el señor sombra recibirá su merecido, será olvidado en las sombras-** Su se cambió su ira por confusión, esa palabra la confundió

 **-¿Querrás decir en el pasado?-** Preguntó incrédula y para su sorpresa, reduciendo poco a poco la tensión

 **-No, en las sombras, ya sabes… porque… su mismo nombre lo dice jejeje-** Clever río por su propio chiste, Sunset quedó un poco incrédula, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y suspirar más tranquila **-Jejeje Admítelo es divertido por qué es cierto jeje-**

 **-Claro Clever, divertido-** Mencionó Sunset de vuelta a recargarse al borde del balcón _**-Sombra, fuiste el único que no podía ver qué mi madre era pura de corazón, una luz blanca y radiante, una persona que nunca se mereció a alguien como tu-**_ Sunset volvió a ver a lo lejos, recordando cuando ella misma esperaba para que su madre llegará, está vez no era así, ese sentimiento indescriptible se volvió a hacer presente, pero está vez sabía lo que era, era nostalgia y melancolía, nostalgia por recordar un poco de su feliz infancia con su madre.

En ese momento algo pasó, frente a ella volvió pasar ese pequeño pajarito azul, pasó de largo frente a Master alejándose de ese lugar con rapidez. Recordaba cuando ellos solos se acercaban a las menos de su madre sin temer de ella, y también recordaba cómo se alejaban tan pronto llegaba el señor Sombra, ahora comprendía el por qué.

 _ **-Ellos, reconocen a una persona, de corazón puro, Sombra no era una buena persona por eso huían, y hora… también huyen de mi-**_

 **-Master… -** Sunset volteo de golpe, de pie frente a ella estaba Clever con una cálida sonrisa **-¿Puedo… hacerte una pregunta?-** Eso sorprendió un poco a Sunset, ella conocía a su amiga y nunca preguntaba eso, normalmente solo preguntaba, dedujo que sería algo más personal

 **-Claro… ¿Qué sucede? -** Dijo Devolviendo su atención al cielo

 **-Bueno, Tu… ¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho? -** La sorpresa aumento para Master

 **-¿Qué?... ¿Qué quieres decir? -** Preguntó algo molesta, giro un poco su cabeza para verla con su ojo derecho fijamente, Clever no se intimidante, se limitó a suspirar antes de hablar

 **-Digo, que, si te arrepientes de haber comenzado con esta guerra, digo, muchos han muerto, incluso mandaste matar a Hard, y también has atormentado a muchos con tal de tomar el control-** Sunset pensó en esas palabras **-Has amenazado de muerte a muchos empresarios, has secuestrado a otros para chantajear, lo volviste a hacer, el hijo del jefe de la policía seguro estará aterrado-**

 **-Solo llega al grano Clever-** Interrumpió Master algo molesta, Clever guardó silencio procesando todo lo que le dijo, para al final hacer la pregunta que de verdad quería hacer

 **-Sunset… ¿De verdad vale la pena todo esto? -**

 **-¡Por supuesto que lo vale Clever!-** Contestó Master al instante elevando su voz, Clever bajo su cabeza **-No he matado más que delincuentes, el terror es para las pandillas que no son más qué ratas-**

 **-Eso lo sé pero…-**

 **-Además mis amenazas de muerte no pasan de eso, palabras, si quisiera matarlos lo haría de inmediato-**

 **-Master, me refiero a que…-**

 **-Si he secuestrado menores es para obtener lo que quiero, lo que se necesita para tomar el control, y esos niños no sufren daño alguno-** Continuo Master interrumpiendo a Clever una vez más **-Cuando ya no me sirven los dejo libres nunca me atrevería a lastimar niños-** Clever está vez no trato de hablar, quedó callada esperando que su líder y amiga continuará **-Además, todo lo hago para un fin… ¡el fin de los que nos arruinaron la vida! -**

Clever bajo su mirada deprimida después de escucharla tan decidida a lo terminar la guerra.

 **-Master yo creo…-**

 **-Clever acaso no quieres ajustar cuentas con Golden-** Clever serró los ojos, enderezando su postura **-yo si, con Golden y con los demás demonios de ese lugar-**

 **-Yo también Master, Nunca perdonaría a Golden por… traicionarnos…-** Mencionó la chica de piel lima seriamente

 **-Yo tampoco pienso en el perdón, tendré mi venganza, yo lo haré, con todos ellos-** Master saco del bolsillo de su falda un estuche negro, de este saco sus lentes de contacto, se los puso con cuidado

 **-Todos los que nos arruinaron la vida…-** Dijo Clever en tono monótono, parecía no darle importancia

 **-Clever aún recuerdas la cara de ese desgraciado-**

 **-¡¿Cómo no lo voy recordar?!-** La serenidad de Clever cambio drásticamente, veía a su líder con molestia **–Nunca lo haría incluso al ver a ese niño lo vía a él ¡Tiene que pagar!-**

 **-Esta actitud me gusta, te prometo que podrás vengarse de el-** Dijo Master sonriendo de forma tan siniestra, que si ella misma se viera en un espejo el mismo se rompería y sus restos saldrían huyendo **-¿Aún crees que esto no vale la pena?-**

 **-Pensándolo mejor, retiró todo lo dicho, lo que haces no se compara con lo que él nos hizo-** Clever tomo una postura sería **-Nuestra vida era tranquila hasta ese día…-**

 **-Clever no lo menciones, no hablemos más del pasado, piensa en lo que haremos, Clash, Sira y tú tendrán su venganza** \- Dijo Master, viendo de nuevo al cielo, el sol ya estaba en lo alto, en ese momento vio su reloj de mano **-Es hora de irnos Clever, no haremos mucho hoy, cosas normales, solo esta noche, después solo esperar a este viernes para mandar la negociación al comandante Heartstone, si de verdad quiere a su hijo tendrá que obedecerme-**

Tanto Master como Clever se retiraron de esa gran casa, dejando a sus habitantes en paz, pues tenían cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse. Ambas entidades caminaron rápido, tenían la precaución de que no las vieran, eso sería un problema en ese momento. Tardaron más de lo que esperaban, pero al fin llegaron a la fábrica abandonada, dentro estaban los hombres y demás mujeres que la apoyaban, unos jugando y hablando entre ellos, pero todos callaron inmediatamente que vieron a su líder entrar junto con Clever. Master camino hacia otro salón sin ver a mi uno solo, no le era necesario ese día.

Master estaba más interesada en otra cosa.

 **-Clever-** Mencionó Master deteniéndose frente una puerta

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-¿Recuerda donde estaba Alen anoche?-**

 **-Claro que si, lo dejaste cuidando al mocoso hijo de Heartstone, ¿Qué con eso? -** Dijo Clever un poco desinteresada desviando la mirada a las paredes desgastadas del edificio

 **-¿Y tú crees que hizo bien su trabajo?-** Volvió a preguntar, en eso Clever se da cuenta de algo y voltea presurosa para ver la mirada de Master, que era una sonrisa desafiante

 **-Ohhh, entiendo, yo creo que ya está muerto, claro si tomamos en cuenta que Sira paso la noche con el-** Murmuró Clever contagiando se dé la expresión de su líder

 **-Yo creo que sigue vivo, Sira solo tiene permitido matar a traidores fuera de mis órdenes-** Dijo Clever en tono autoritario, pero ninguna de las dos borró su sonrisa **-Aun así, no me sorprendería si encuentro a Alen con marcas-**

 **-Baya eso sí están duro jejeje-** Mencionó Clever

 **-Pero si me sorprenderá si el…-**

En ese momento Master se detiene de golpe en su discurso, su mirada se volvió neutra, pero pronto puso una mueca de furia y comenzó a correr hacia la bodega.

 **-Hay no ¡Master! -** Grito Clever mientras la seguía, pero su líder era más rápida.

La líder de los asesinos llego hasta la puerta de la bodega, la abrió de golpe quitando un madero e ingreso sin detenerse. Cuando la chica de piel lima llego con ella, quedo petrificada por lo que veía.

Dentro del sótano al que hacían llamar bodega, se encontraba Alen completamente desnudo y atado contra una pared en una esquila alejada de la puerta, este estaba despierto y desesperado por soltarse, su cuerpo sufría de marcas que su regeneración aún no borraba. Pero esto no era lo que dejaba en shock a ambas chicas. Lo más horrible de la escena era ver a Sira, frente a un niño de 10 años que estaba atado a una silla, en un estado inconsciente y terrible, este tenía múltiples rasguños en la cara y como bono extra, Sira estaba atravesando con furia su cuello con una navaja provocando que la sangre del pequeño se derramara con rapidez.

 **-¡Dulce Madre!-** Grito Clever al ver a su compañera, está apenas logro ver a Clever cuando múltiples disparos fueron directo a la cabeza de Sira, la chica de piel rojo pálido y cabello rubio cayó al suelo inserte y con su cabeza destrozada soltando sangre a montones, parecía que estaba muerta, pero los brazaletes de Master comenzaron a brillar al instante en color morado al igual que la sangre de Sira.

 **-¡Estúpida!-** Digo Master al pasar alado del cuerpo de Sira, en ese momento Clever y Master fueron de inmediato con el niño de piel amarilla, este al parecer ya estaba inconsciente desde hace rato, pero la herida era muy reciente.

 **-No puede ser… Sunset va a morir ya perdió mucha sangre-** Dijo Clever preocupada, pero Master al contrario no estaba nada preocupada, en vez de eso la aparto con su mano.

 **-Claro que no, no va a morir…-** En ese momento Master toco el cuerpo del niño con ambas manos y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse.

Clever se alejó varios pasos de ella, en ese momento una luz verde se generó en los brazaletes de Master, después en sus manos, seguido del cuerpo y las heridas del pequeño niño. La sangre derramada se evaporó en un vapor color verde. Master no dejo de tocarlo hasta que la regeneración lo sano por completo, los brazaletes dejaron de brillar. Master se separó del pequeño exhausta, a pesar de ser un niño la había agotado, Clever se acercó a su líder para ayudarla a sostenerse, y al ver al niño, este no tenía ni un solo rasguño, pero seguía inconsciente.

 **-Hay no, Sunset… ahora el también…-**

 **-Tal y como lo viste-** Contestó Master en tono algo débil **-Ese niño no va a morir, lo necesito… con vida-** Clever no respondió, sabía a lo que se refería, en eso vio el cabello de Master, este siendo de color azul marino y morado brillante, pero ahora tenía un pequeño mechón color verde.

 **-Bueno, al menos él… no te quitará mucha energía, no se lastimará más a partir de ahora-** Mencionó Clever resignada

 **-Si… lo sé-**

Desde lo lejos, Alen veía lo que pasó con su corazón latiendo a 3 mil por hora, poco le faltó para que sufriera de un infarto. Clever ayudó a Master a salir de la bodega, desató y dio ropa a Alen, y además regreso al pequeño de 10 años al pequeño cuarto donde estaba, esperando que el creyera al despertar que solo fue una horrible pesadilla. Pero por otro lado el cuerpo de Sira fue dejado en ese lugar tirada como un trapo viejo, dejando que la regeneración de su líder terminara con esa severa mutilación.

Master ahora estaba en el piso superior sentada en una silla, sus manos contra su cabeza apoyando sus codos contra la mesa. No esperaba lo que encontró en el sótano, pero si estaba segura de algo, es que no volverá a dejar que eso suceda. Pocos minutos pasaron para que Clever llegara con ella y le acercara un recipiente de gran tamaño desechable.

 **-Esos inútiles tardaron mucho, pero al fin llegaron necesitas comer-** Dijo entregándole lo que llevaba, Master no podía rechazarlo ya que le daba la razón, haber dado otra parte de su energía vital a alguien más para sanar heridas que normalmente serian irremediables le costaba mucho esfuerzo, pero sabía que valdría la pena en su momento.

Poco después ella termino de comer, y vio que sus brazaletes dejaron de brillar. Master volvió a dejar caer la cabeza contra la mesa con fuerza haciendo brincar lo que había en ella e incluso que la mesa se moviera un par de centímetros, un gruñido escapo de ella al igual que un leve brillo azul marino de sus brazaletes en reacción a ese golpe.

 **-Oh Sunset, no deberías hacer eso-** Dijo Clever lleno hasta la mesa y tomando a su líder del hombre con suavidad, ella no se movió ni un centímetro

 **-Escucha Clever, Sira ya debió de haber sanado, tardara un tiempo en despertar… cuando eso pase, quero hablar con ella a solas-** Dijo Master desde su posición, su voz se escuchó más baja por la postura de su cabeza.

 **-Como digas, pero… la… ¿La… mandaras matar también? -** Preguntó Clever preocupada

 **-No, no la mataré, solo le daré un sermón de 6 horas-** Menciono

 **-¿Enserio?-**

 **-¡Claro que no! Clever, solo quiero hablar con ella, esto no volverá a pasar-** Dijo levantado su postura y viendo a Clever molesta, esta no dijo nada mas de ese asunto.

 **-Está bien… Yo estaré con Alen, e iremos a vigilar al niño, me retiro-** Dijo Claver retirándose a paso lento directo al sótano a hacer su trabajo.

Master quedo sola en esa enorme sala, sentada en esa silla vio a lo lejos como unos hombres regresaban de patrullar las calles y otros ocupaban su lugar. Master en eso vio sus brazaletes, no habían tenido cambio alguno después de lo que hizo, pero un punto en específico llamo su atención, al bajar un poco su cabeza vio al frete suyo un mecho de su cabello, este contrastaba con el resto pues tenía un tono verde bosque muy solitario entre tanto morado y azul. Ella lo vio seriamente. Sabía bien que los actuales colores de su cabello representaban que era portadora de esos brazaletes y el efecto que estos tenían en ella a cambio de poderse regenerar a sí misma y a los que ella quisiera.

En eso recordó al pequeño, ahora él tampoco podría morir gracias a ella y sus brazaletes. No se arrepentía pues le era de gran utilidad para su causa.

 _ **-No sé cómo no pude predecir que Sira trataría de matar a ese niño, era lo más lógico y lo pase por alto-**_ Pensó con molesta, recordar lo que Sira estaba a punto de hacer le hacía arder en ira pura _**–Pero no volverá a pasar-**_

Ya había pasado media hora desde que Clever se había retirado dejando a Master sola en esa sala tan enorme y vacía esperando a que una de sus allegadas hiciera acto de presencia. Master estaba tranquila a primera vista, pero su ira aumentaba, haciendo lo posible por contenerla y controlarse. Pero en ese momento una chica de piel roja pálido y cabello rubio con mechones anaranjados apareció por una de las puertas del fondo. Sira ingreso al salón, a paso lento se acercó por un lado de su líder, su semblante era serio y sumiso, sabía lo que había hecho y aunque no lo quisiera dejar ver estaba nerviosa. Camino hasta llegar al frente de Master y detenerse para verla de frente.

 **-Y… ya estoy aquí… Master-** Murmuro tratando de esconder su miedo, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, pero al estar ocultas en su espalda no podía notarlo nadie más que ella, en cambio Master no respondió una sola palabra **–Master… perdóname, se que estuvo mal… pero…-**

 **-No trates de justificarte Sira-** Hablo Master levantando su mirada, sus ojos llevaban los lentes de contacto que acostumbraba desde hace tiempo **–Yo no ordene ni mucho menos te permití acercarte a ese niño-**

 **-Debes disculparme, yo…-** Dijo Sira con una voz entre desesperada y resignada, sus manos pasaron al frente suyo, dejando ver como temblaban de lo que aparentemente era nervios, pero estas se empuñaron con fuerza mientras que ella apretaba sus ojos **–Yo no pude resistir…-**

 **-¿Resistir qué? Sira…-** Pregunto Master impaciente

 **-Resistir… ¡Que ese niño siga vivo! ¡Sabido que es el hijo de ese maldito! -** Golpeo la mesa con uno de su puños **-¡Sunset tu sabes lo que su padre hizo deberías haberlo matado!-** Sira veía a Master son furia, pero sus manos no dejaban de temblar

 **-No tengo la intención de matar a ese mocoso, ya sabias eso-**

 **-¡Eso haría sufrir mucho al desgraciado de Heartstone! ¡Él nos causó mucho sufrimiento a nosotros!** \- Sira se molestó por la indiferencia que mostraba su líder **–Master ¡Tu nunca apodias entenderlo, nunca podrías entender el sufrimiento que pasamos por culpa de ese maldito de Heartstone! -**

 **-Je te equivocas Sira, yo se perfectamente lo que es sufrir, por eso estoy haciendo todo esto-** Master levanto su mano y vio su brazalete

 **-Parece que no haces nada, ¡Solo estas matando a delincuentes! ¡Cuando es a Sombra y a Heartstone a los que debes dar mate! -** Master suspiro algo cansaba, desvió un poco su mirada para hablar

 **-Si lo se, todo a su tiempo Sira-**

 **-¡Pero por lo pronto, deberías hacerlo sufrir matando a ese chiquillo!-** Master bufo impaciente ante la terquedad de ella, termino por decirle algo que la lastimaría

 **-Escúchame Sira, ninguno de tus padres revivirá si matas a ese mocoso-** Dijo Master engrandando la furia de la chica frente a ella. Quedo callada varios minutos, tratando de hablar pero sin éxito, cuando logro calmarse, vio a Master muy molesta.

 **-No regresaran… lo tengo muy presente-** Dijo Sira con sarcasmo **–Pues yo te diré esto. ¡TU MADRE TAMPOCO REVIVIRA CUANDO TERMINE TU VENGANZA CONTRA SOMBRA! -** Grito Sira a su líder, pero esta no movió ni un centímetro ni uno solo de sus músculos, quedando estática viendo a sira seriamente, solo para al final suspirar

 **-Eso lo se perfectamente-** Respondió con calma

 **-…¡QUE!... Ehh… ¡¿Entonces por qué haces todo esto?! ¡Si sabes que ella no regresara! ¿Por qué sigues con esto? -** Volvió a preguntar

 **-Y terminare esto, Porque quiero justicia, y como se que "los hombres de ley" nunca podrían hacerlo a costa de la inmensa fortuna de sombra, no me queda más que tomar justicia por mi propia mano-**

 **-Sunset, esta guerra se te saldrá de control…-**

 **-¡Yo se lo que hago!, hago esto para hacer justicia, y por qué quiero hacerlo, pero recuerda bien esto…-** Master se levantó de su asiento y camino rodeando la mesa para llegar hasta Sira, esta se puso tensa al verla acercarse **–Quiero Hacer justicia… ¡CON QUIEN LO MERECE!-** Master dio una fuerte bofetada a Sira al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, tomándola por sorpresa y haciéndola retroceder

 **-que… ¿Qué insinúas Shimmer? -**

 **-Que yo timare mi venganza contra mi padre el principal bastardo que arruino mi vida, y no contra inocentes como ese niño-** Menciono Master alejándose unos pasos de Sira

 **-Si es así, ¿por qué lo secuestraste y mantienes aquí? -**

 **-Yo no le hare ningún daño, eso te lo aseguro, y nadie más lo hará-** Master se giró dejando que Sira viera el mechón de cabello color verde que poseía ahora, Sira abrió los ojos al máximo al ver eso **–Gracias a ti ese niño casi muere, no tuve más que vincularlo con mis brazaletes, si te atreves a hacerle daño estas me darán aviso de inmediato** \- Master embozo una sonrisa, Sira por su parte dejo ver su ira

 **-Master, esto llegara un punto en que ya no puedas controlarlo, ya son tres…-**

 **-Ya lo sé… y no me interesa…-**

 **-Master esas cosas terminaran …-**

 **-¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA YA!-** Grito Master, dejando a su compañera y amiga callada – **Yo sé a la perfección lo que me harán… ¡Y ya no me interesa porque mi vida ya no sirve para nada más que para hacer pagar a Sombra!-**

Sira quedo callada, ese grito la intimido realmente pero no dejo que su líder lo viera, espero a que se calmara para hablar de nuevo.

 **-Esto esta yendo muy lejos… Te estas lastimando-**

 **-Lo sé, y estoy consciente de eso, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, Mis planes están a penas a la mitad y ese niño me servirá de mucho-** Master volvió a tomar asiento **-¡Así que espero que no vuelvas a tocarlo de lo contrario los disparos que recibas no sanaran!-** Sira quedo callada al escucharla, retrocedió un paso viendo como la mirada de su líder reflejaba frialdad, bajo su cabeza resignada

 **-No puedo reconocerte mas Sunset, esas cosas te hicieron cambiar-** Menciono Sira con voz deprimida.

A lo lejos una chica de piel lima veía todo a escondidas.

 **-Estas cosas me dieron la oportunidad de hacer justicia, y de no ser por mí, los cuatro estarían muertos-**

 **-Si… y me consta Master, pero te has vuelto mucho más fría que antes-** Dijo Sira dolida

 **-Debo serlo, no puedo mostrar debilidad ahora-**

 **-Pero nosotros somos tus amigos… Clash, Alen, Clever… yo… Nunca creí que dirías algo como eso… ¡Quieres matarme solo porque quería venganza contra ese demonio de Heartstone! ¡Tú conoces nuestra historia! -**

 **-Claro que la conozco… y por eso los estoy ayudando a conseguir su venganza contra ese hombre-** Master bajo su mirada **–Además, aún hay algo que no sabes Sira-**

 **-¿De que estas hablando?-** Pregunto algo molesta

 **-Que Heartstone no fue el principal autor de esa masacre-** Master levanto su mirada mostrando una sonrisa, Sira sintió miedo, pero Master mostraba esa mirada pues sabía que lo que le diría cambiaria todo

 **-¿que?... de… ¿De que estas hablando? -**

 **-De que fue alguien más el que ordeno a Heartstone mandar a sus hombres a las calles a causar esa masacre-** Dijo Sin mostrar remordimiento

 **-Que… que estás diciendo, eso… no puede ser…-**

 **-Así está el asunto, ese hombre, Heartstone un hubiera podido realizar tal crueldad de no ser porque alguien e lo permitiera, en este caso… mi padre tuvo algo que ver, el odia a los niños, pero no más que a los pobres que viven en las calles-**

 **-No…. No Sunset… no puede ser…-** Sira retrocedía sorprendida, esa noticia la dejaba temblando de la impresión **–Sombra…-**

 **-La maldad de mi padre es infinita, él nos arruino la vida-** Entre cada palabra ya de por si sus anaranjados ojos de Sunset se hacían más oscuros **–Mi padre mando asesinarlos con ayuda de otro hombre el que mando a dar la orden a Heartstone-**

 **-Quien… dime quien-** Pedía Sira llena de ira, pero su líder sonrió satisfecha

 **-Jejeje… yo te lo regalare cuando lo capture, Sira-** Dijo Master sin borrar esa sonrisa ahora retocada, Sira bajo su cabeza en señal de respeto y afirmación a esa orden

Sira vio la seriedad en los ojos de su líder, las cosas no podrían ser más claras, ella no le daría la razón. Sira pensó las cosas y reconoció algo de entre todo. Después de pensarlo, bajo su mirada rendida y la volvió a levantar más serena.

 **-Está bien… Admito que fue mi error Master, te juro que no volverá a pasar…-** Murmuro resignada

 **-Dejaste tu locura a un lado Sira, aun después de esta noticia-**

 **-Ahora no es el momento, además tú, Master tu siempre tienes toda la razón, seré paciente-** Respondió más tranquila

 **-Eso me agrada, esta vez Lo dejare pasar, espero que no me falles, ese niño es de gran ayuda y solo una herramienta para nuestra venganza, así que no te atrevas a tocarlo de nuevo ¿Entendido? -**

 **-Perfectamente Master-** Dijo Sira desviando la mirada, ella logro ver a Clever a lo lejos, esta también bajo su cabeza

 **-Bien, Fuera de mi vista ahora, debo despejar mi mente…-** Ordeno Master viviendo a recargar sus manos contra sus manos y estos contra la mesa

Sira obedeció al instante caminando presurosa directo con su amiga Clever, Sira y ella se encaminaron fuera de la fábrica.

 **-¿Qué te paso Sira? Lo que hiciste sabias que habría consecuencias… y aun así…-**

 **-Ya lo se Clever, pero no pude resistirme… no podía, ese niño no sabe lo que paso, no sabe lo que es realmente el hombre a que hace llamar padre-** Decía Sira con mucha ira

 **-Sira, ese niño no tiene culpa de nada-** Menciono Clever con calma

 **-Eso… me doy cuenta-**

 **-Te diste cuenta muy tarde-**

 **-Pero ya lo hice, y tengo una idea mucho mejor-** Sira sentido con malicia, Clever al verla rodo los ojos con fastidio

 **-No puede ser, deja tu locura para otro que lo merezca Sira-** Pero su compañera rio al escucharla

 **-Y lo hare, mi plan es excelente no le hace daño a ese mocoso, peor el sí lastimara a su padre Jajaja, claro si lo vuelve a ver-** Menciono Sira sin borrar su sonrisa

 **-Mejor no pregunto…-** Clever sobo su cabeza con su mano, las dos chicas quedaron afuera por unas horas, hasta que su líder se calmó. Ese día no tenían nada que hacer, pero al llegar la noche continuaría la acción.

 **-Clever ¿Cuáles son los planes de Master para esta noche? -**

 **-Muy fácil, hoy terminaremos con las pocas pandillas que quedan, el plan es exterminarlos-** Murmuro Clever

- **Muy bien, ¿y después de eso? -**

 **-Después nos daremos una bonita fiesta con la policía Jejeje, ya quiero que llegue ese día-**

 **-Yo igual-**

La sonrisa de ambas era retorcida y siniestra, se nota que a ambas les emocionaba lo que pasaría y los panes de su líder eran más que claros.

 **-Esta ciudad no sabe qué clase de demonios está alojando-** Murmuro Clever sin dejar de sonreír.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NA: Doy mi agradecimiento al escritor Yaiba Akatsuki por su ayuda para escoger un bonito nombre para la madre de Sunset Humana. ¡Muchas Gracias! Así como también invitarlos a leer sus fanfics que en mi opinión son de los mejores.**

 **Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí de todo corazón.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ese día había comenzado de una forma nada agradable para dos de nuestras chicas, La Starlight del mundo humano había descubierto que Applejack iba a ser castigada por salir del sótano en el que estaban cautivas. Siendo encontrada en el segundo piso, un lugar privado solo para los allegados más fieles de Killer. Siendo la chica rubia descubierta ahora estaba en manos de Dark y Storm para prepararla y que recibiera su castigo, sin embargo, ninguno de los compañeros de Starlight sospechaba que esta misma tendría un plan arriesgado para impedir daños graves a Applejack.

Starlight acababa de salir del primer salón dormitorio a paso apresurado y con un semblante muy serio y determinado al mismo tiempo. Detrás de ella, había dejado sentadas en sus camas al resto de las mane 6, con miradas entre preocupadas y sorprendidas. Starlight ya les había explicado todo su plan y lo que deberían hacer, solo les había dejado la tarea a ellas de organizarse quien haría cada parte.

Aun si ninguna le agradaba la única forma de evitar que dejaran a Applejack peor que un trapo viejo, tampoco estarían dispuestas a abandonar a su amiga campirana a su suerte. Ya habían tomado una decisión, dispuestas a terminarlo y no quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Mientras tanto Starlight estaba dirigiéndose al comedor del tan lujoso segundo piso de esa mansión, lugar donde más tiempo pasaba el tirano dueño de ese horrible lugar.

Starlight entro he hizo presencia en el comedor, donde estaba únicamente un hombre mayor de más de 50 años de piel azul y cabello plateado. El señor Killer estaba terminando su desayuno cuando la chica de cabello morado y turquesa hizo acto de presencia.

Killer vio a su empleada favorita un poco serio, no es que le molestara su presencia, al contrario, le extrañaba pues debería estar desayunando en otro comedor aparte, justo donde estaban los dos hermanos Soul desayunando. A pesar de esa mirada Starlight se mostró firme, portando más que nada su escudo, que consistía en una profunda mirada relajada y desinteresada.

 **-¿Qué sucede? Starlight-** Presunto Killer usando una servilleta para limpiarse la cara, Starlight avanzo rodeando la mesa con tranquilidad

 **-No es nada señor, solo quería ver si… ya había terminado de desayunar-** Menciono la chica hasta legar a un metro de distancia de su dueño y jefe **–El caso de esa rubia aún está pendiente, discúlpeme por lo que paso, no me había dado cuenta de que escapo, la noche anterior me fui directo a mi habitación, debí haber hecho una ronda más-** Murmuro en tono apenado y un poco arrepentido al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y desviaba su mirada. Killer rio burlón al verla si.

 **-Jajaja Starlight que inocente, echarte la culpa es una tontería, además, esto me emociona, una chica nunca lograría escapar, nunca, y cuando las encuentran significa diversión para todos, incluso entretenimiento para mi-** Menciono Killer levantándose de su silla, Starlight lo vio alejarse, muy dentro de su deseaba responderle como se merecía, sin embargo, eso le era imposible en ese momento.

 **-Tiene razón señor-** Contesto Starlight

 **-Lo se, pero, dime algo… ¿Qué no deberías estar desayunando con los demás? -**

 **-Yo ya terminé, hoy las cocineras del sótano prepararon mi platillo favorito, sabe que no me lo pierdo-** Dijo Starlight cambiando hasta ponerse a lado de Killer

 **-Esa no me la sabia, no tenía idea de que te gustara esa porquería a la que le hacen llamar "Comida"** \- Menciono en tono de burla, Starlight giro su cabeza para evitar que su jefe viera las muecas de enojo que hacía por sus comentarios.

En ese momento Killer salió de su enorme y lujoso comedor. Starlight lo sigue de cerca, llegando directo al salón donde había una mesa de madera y donde tres de los hombres de piel gris comían en un lado mientras que del otro estaba Dark sentado y comiendo como si nada pasara al igual que Golden algo apartada.

Pero en una esquina del lugar, se encontraba una mujer de piel blanca aplicando una llave a uno de sus compañeros de piel color gris. White Soul doblaba con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de Blade con sus manos, y doblaba su pierna derecha con sus piernas con fuerza. El joven de piel gris y cabello anaranjado oscuro trataba de gritar por ayuda, suplicar a su atacante que se detuviera o pedir ayuda a sus compañeros, pero esta tenía un pedazo de pan en su boca.

 **-White Soul, hija de la parca ¿qué rayos haces? -** Presunto Killer con calma al entrar a la sala

 **-¿Qué no es obvio señor? Está en sus días, perdió los pocos tornillos que le quedaban-** Menciono Arrow como si nada

 **-Mejor dicho... la vaca esta en celo Jajaja-** Menciono Storm burros, a alguien no le gusto ese comentario.

 **-¡RETIRA LO DICHO BASTARDO!-** Dijo White yendo con Storm tan rápido como un relámpago y terminando por darle tremendo putazo en la cabeza dejándolo tirado en el suelo viendo condones con alas volar alrededor de su cabeza.

 **-Discúlpela señor… Mi hermana tiene…-** Trato de decir algo, pero la mujer se le adelanto a su hermano gritándole en su cara

 **-¡CALLATE ANIMAL!-**

 **-NO ME LLAMES ANIMAL, BRUJA-**

 **-¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS BRUJA? CABRON HIJO DE PUTA? -**

 **-AHHH ¿QUIERES PLEITO? PUES VENGA QUE NO TE TENGO MIEDO BRUJA-**

 **-BRUJA LA MALDITA QUE TE PARIO-**

 **-ES NUESTRA MADRE GRANDISIMA ESTUPIDA, ERES UNA RAMERA IGUAL QUE ELLA-**

 **-Y TU UN ENFERMO COMO TU ABUELO-**

White se lanzó directo a golpear a su hermano, pero este se levantó, iniciando una pelea entre hermanos, hombre contra mujer. Blanco contra negro. Bruja contra… Brujo.

El señor Killer y Starlight veían retirados de la acción algo sorprendidos, pero al mismo tiempo serios lo que pasaba en ese pequeño espacio. White trataba de golpear a su hermano, pero este solo quería inmovilizarla dando un buen golpe en sus senos.

 _ **-Se ve que son hermanos, igual de dementes-**_ Pensó Starlight con desagrado - **Señor creo que mejor nos retiramos, recuerde que ellos están… un poco locos-** Murmuro en voz baja la chica de piel lima a su jefe. Killer asintió malhumorado y salió de lugar.

 **-Este lugar está lleno de dementes-** Dijo Killer una vez fuera, caminando por los pasillos, detrás de ella lo seguía Starlight, portando una mirada molesta.

 _ **-Eso, dementes, un circo de dementes, y usted es el dueño-**_ Pensó Starlight muy molesta.

Mientras tanto en el profundo y lúgubre sótano. Donde más de una chica había tratado de escapar, pero al igual que la chica campirana, fueron encontradas en pleno escape y condenadas a ser severamente castigadas aún se encontraban en las celdas, recuperando de los daños causados el día que fueron castigada. Un total de seis chicas estaban en un gran cuarto, siendo donde más de 8 celdas había y 6 de estas ocupadas. Sin embargo, ese lugar a pesar de ser el que más chicas tenia, era uno de los más silenciosos, ya que las mujeres cautivas no tenían ni tema ni ánimos de hablar.

El silencio que las inundaba le servía a la perfección para escuchar los gritos de ayuda de una chica con tono campirano que resonaban por todo ese lugar. Applejack aún estaba encadenada, pero ahora a un poste del doble de su altura que estaba incrustado en el suelo y en el techo, Ahora estaba arrodillada, sin la suficiente fuerza para levantarse. Con sus manos sujetadas con duras cadenas que rodeaban el poste en su totalidad y no la dejaban escapar de él.

Applejack hacia uso de la poca fuerza que le quedaba para tratar de liberarse. Pero le era imposible, por cada ataque de fuerza que aplicaba para jalar sus manos terminaba por lastimarse más de lo que sus ya maltratadas y enrojecidas muñecas estaban. Sus piernas ya no le respondían, el hecho de haber quedado toda la noche de pie, sin poder dormir la dejaron agotada, no podía más que estar arrodillada sin fuerza para levantarse. Una vez más quedo sentada sobre sus propias piernas respirando agitadamente de tanto esfuerzo que al final resulto ser en vano. No quería admitir que tenía miedo de lo que pudieran hacerle. Había visto con sus ojos y en persona como hicieron sufrir a su amiga Sunset, y como lastimaron por placer a Pinkie.

 _ **-No… No puede ser-**_ Pensó al recordar a su amiga Sunset _**– Te confundieron… y por eso te trataron así, no quiero creer que…-**_ Una idea más se cruzó por su cabeza, pero este pensamiento fue interrumpido, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso _**–Sunset… no quiero creer que ellos… te hayan… que está muerta… no.… no debo pensar eso… ella está bien…-**_

Mas perturbada que antes, volvió a hacer el intento por soltarse, pero recibió el mismo resultado. A pesar de estar aparentemente perdida quería tener la esperanza de que no pasara nada. Pero estaba muy equivocada.

 **-¡Ahhhhh!-** Las puertas habían sido abiertas de golpe, Applejack grito del miedo y desesperación pero se calmó al ver en la puerta a Starlight permitiéndose clamarse un poco.

 **-Las cosas se pondrán feas Applejack-** Menciono Starlight acercándose a la chica, su voz reflejaba el pesar que sentía por esa situación

 **-Por favor, estoy muerta de miedo… ¿Y me dices eso? -** Menciono desviando su mirada algo indignada.

 **-Lo siento, escucha… yo sé cómo hacer que este día sea menos doloroso, solo tienes que hacer lo que te diga… debes hacer lo que te digo-** Dijo Starlight arrodillándose junto a Applejack para verla a los ojos **–No tengas miedo, confía en mi-**

Applejack vio los ojos de Starlight, no había podido notarlo antes, pero sus ojos carecían del brillo que todos poseían, sus ojos se veían más ojerosos que los demás y su piel más gris que la Starlight que ya conocía, así como se cabello, más maltratado que cualquiera, pero, aun así, parecía estar llena de determinación. La chica rubia cerro sus ojos y apretó sus puños, Starlight puso su mano en su hombro como apoyo.

 **-Tranquila, todo estará bien, solo tienes que hacer esto…-**

Mientras tanto en la superficie Dark había quedado con varios rasguños en sus brazos, y White con un golpe en uno de sus dos pequeños senos. Pero aun así seguían de pie y con miradas de furia.

 **-¿Cuánto más crees que sigan así?-** Pregunto Blade a Arrow, este alzo sus hombros como respuesta

 **-Mejor ni metas tu cuchara, esos dos parecen perro y gato-** Dijo Arrow aburrido

 **-O más bien gata Jajaja-** Contesto Blade riendo junto con su compañero, en eso las puertas se abrieron de golpe sobre exaltando a todos

El dueño de la mansión entro a paso firme, tiempo en que ambos hermanos Soul se separaran y fueran junto a los demás presentes.

 **-Déjense de estupideces Dark, White-** Los mencionados desviaron su mirada seriamente **–Es hora de ir al sótano, Hammer, lleva a las mujeres del sótano al salón-**

 **-Como ordene señor-** Contesto el joven de piel gris y caballo verde bosque, Killer vio a los dos hermanos

 **-Y ustedes vayan por todo lo necesario, ya saben que hacer, Golden, Arrow y Balde vendrán conmigo ahora, Storm y los demás acompañaran a Hammer-** El señor Killer se retiró del comedor, y los demás obedecieron las ordenes asignadas. Cada uno de retiro a lugares distintos, mientras que el hombre de piel azul y cabello plateado fue directo a los sótanos.

Al legar a su destino, la celda donde actualmente estaba Applejack, Killer abrió la puerta, ingresando con sus acompañantes y Golden, encontrando dentro a Starlight de pie alado de la misma con una mirada fría, viendo cualquier otro Aldo que no sea a la chica que estaba por ser castigada. A pesar de que su jefe había entrado tardo alrededor de medio minuto en verlo.

 **-Me alegra que llegara señor Killer, esta chica es una completa insolente-** Menciono Starlight viendo a su jefe, esta tenía un leve enrojecimiento en su mejilla derecha

 **-¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta Star?-** Dijo Golden burlona

 **-¿Qué paso aquí?-** Pregunto Killer seriamente

 **-Trate de hablar con ella, pero no dejo escapar la oportunidad de agredirme… pero no se quedó así-** Starlight centro su atención en Applejack al igual que el hombre mayor, la rubia tenía su mirada baja, estaba más quieta, pero su mejilla también se veía más enrojecida que la de Starlight, signo de que le había regresado ese golpe.

 **-Baya, eres toda una fiera Star-** Killer se acercó a la chica, se agacho a su altura y con su mano levanto la mirada de Applejack sujetando su mentón, está en reacción bujo molesta, pero no pudo hacer nada en su contra, Killer vio una leve inflamación junto en la mejilla de la rubia **–Eres ruda Starlight, dime ¿te gusto golpearla? -**

 **-Ella empezó, así que si… fue satisfactorio-** Respondió con una sonrisa, pero en el fondo deseaba hacer mi mismo con el algún día _**–Seria aún más satisfactorio romperte personalmente esa asquerosa sonrisa-**_ Pensó viendo a ese hombre, disimulando a la perfección su odio

 **-¿Verdad que si, Star?, jeje-** Volvió a hablar Golden irritando a Starlight, conteniendo su ira cerro sus ojos

 **-Esta vez seré expectante de su castigo-**

 **-Baya, sería la primera vez que te quedas a ver un castigo, siempre evitas verlo porque estas en tus días o te sientes mal-** Menino Killer burlón

 **-Claro tiene razón, pero hoy estoy aburrida, veré si de verdad es divertido-** Menino sin borrar su sonrisa.

Mientras que Applejack soltaba una lagrima de desesperación, ahora sabia el plan de Starlight, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo de lo que se vendría.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los siniestros hermanos Soul entran a la celda. Dark cargando un maletín de gran tamaño y White llevando consigo el mismo collar eléctrico que ya antes había usado con Sunset y con muchas otras más para castigarlas.

 **-Al fin llegaron holgazanes, comiencen de una buena vez, ya perdimos mucho tiempo allá arriba-** Killer se apartó de donde estaba, parándose acerca de Starlight, White de inmediato fue directamente con Applejack, no le fue difícil poner en el cuello de la rubia el aparato **–Esa cosa es letal, para que lo sepas-**

Applejack sintió un helado escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, sentir esa cosa en su cuello le daba más miedo, su corazón se aceleraba poco a poco. Pero trataba de mantener la calma y recordar las palabras de Starlight. Se mantuvo callada y quieta, le daba la espalda en su totalidad a los presentes, pero podía sentir tanto su presencia como sus miradas sobre ella.

 **-Ponte de pie ahora-** Ordeno White a la rubia, esta no respondió de ninguna forma, la mujer espero pocos segundos para tomar en sus manos un control pequeño y presionar un botón verde, mandando una descarga a Applejack, haciéndola reaccionar y gritar del dolor **–Estamos a un nivel de electricidad bajo, pero ira aumentando confirme ignores órdenes y preguntas-** Dijo White a la chica campirana, pero esta no reacción **-¡Levántate niña tonta!-**

 _ **-Por favor Applejack, recuerda lo que te dije-**_ Pensó Starlight mientras veía como ella seguía sin moverse aun después de esa descarga

 **-Dark-** el hombre de piel gris oscuro reacciono al escuchar a su jefe decir su nombre, avanzo donde la chica y saco una fusta de cuero de su maletín negro.

Sin dudarlo dio un golpe a la espalda de Applejack, rebotando en ella y en su ropa. Aun asi Applejack volvió a gritar del dolor, encorvando su postura más de lo que ya estaba

 **-¡Levántate!-** Grito este hombre

Applejack suspiro frustrada, sin decir nada tenso su cuerpo y se sostuvo con sus manos de las cadenas para tratar de levantarse, al hacerlo quedo contra el poste de madera para no caer otra vez.

 **-Así que aún le quede fuerza-** La voz de Killer rezno por toda la celda como un martillo en la mente de Starlight y Applejack, esta última trato de verlo, pero no pudo girar **–Dark, encárgate de acabar con esa fuerza-**

 **-Sea un placer señor-** Contesto el hombre fríamente

Starlight tuvo que congelarse a sí misma en todos los sentidos para no intervenir. Applejack cerro sus ojos con fuerza para así, poder resistir lo más que podía contrario a lo que Starlight le había dicho.

Pero ninguna pudo contener su ira al sentir, y ver como Dark comenzaba a dar múltiples golpes a Applejack, sin mucho tiempo de intervalo, sin decir nada, solo dando a mas no poder fuertes impactos que lastimaban a la chica campirana sacándole desgarradores gritos de dolor y frustración.

Cada golpe que sentía Applejack, podía resentirlo Starlight a la perfección. Trataba de ver lo que pasaba, pero no pudo desviando su mirada, sin embargo, no podía hacer oídos sordos del sufrimiento de una más de tantas víctimas de ese lugar. Cada golpe que escuchaba seguía de un alarido de sufrimiento, semejante a los que ella recibía y aun recordaba.

El cuerpo de Applejack caía con cada golpe recibido, trato de sostenerse de su único soporte, pero le fu imposible volver a quedar de rodillas frente a ese gran poste que la mantenía quieta y me impedía escapar. Los golpes se detuvieron poco después de que ella callera. La blusa blanca de la rubia quedo desgastada por los golpes. Pero este mismo no podía proteger a portadora de tremendo y penetrante dolor.

Los golpes se detuvieron, así como los gritos que resonaron en todo el sótano. Leves alaridos de dolor remplazaron esos sonidos. Starlight regresa su vista al frente y vio a Applejack tirada de nuevo. Vio de reojo a su jefe, pero este tenía un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de diversión. Su corazón se descargó en emociones por lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

 **-¿Qué es lo que sigue señor?-** Pregunto White, activando una descarga más para Applejack

 **-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!...-** Su cuerpo sintió su dolor aumentar, su espalda ardía y empezaba a entumecerse a causa de los golpes, Applejack estaba de rodillas y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero no siguió gritando mas

 **-Unos cuantos azotes no me parecen suficiente…-** Menciono Killer

 **-No… por favor…-** Murmuro Applejack

 **-¡Guarda silencio!-** Dark dio otro golpe a su actual víctima, Applejack no grito en vez de eso ahogo su grito y quedo callada

 **-White aumenta la descarga, y comienza con tu parte-**

 **-será un placer señor-** White sonrió a su jefe, y regreso su vista al control que llevaba, duplico la intensidad de la descarga y activo el castigo por 10 largos segundos

Applejack una vez más dejo escapar fuertes y desgarradores gritos de dolor, su cuerpo se convulsionaba al ser activadas las descargas. Pero a pesar de todo no intentaba evitarlo, no trataba de suplicar piedad. Solo dejaba pasar el dolor gritar para tratar de disminuir en sufrimiento. Cada uno de los presentes tenia diferentes maneras de reacciona. Siendo la mayoría los que sentían placer y diversión a costa del sufrimiento de esa pobre chica rubia.

Después de 5 minutos de múltiples descargas eléctricas White se detuvo al ver la mano de Killer levantarse en señal de alto. Todos los demás veían atentos a Applejack, pero estaba había quedado más débil y cansada, su cuerpo se movía levemente y casi de forma involuntaria, había quedado colgando de sus manos y con su cuerpo sin fuerza de sostenerse.

 **-Fu suficiente-** Dijo Killer con autoridad **–Tampoco hay que hacer que se duerma-**

Applejack levanto la mirada, viendo a la mujer con una sonrisa retorcida, y después ver a Dark molesta.

 **-En muy poco tiempo ha quedado rendida-** Menciono Dark desde su lugar **–No tenía tanta fuerza después de todo-** en eso se acercó a su víctima, acerco su mano a sus mejillas para sujetarlas con fuerza, pero en un movimiento rápido Applejack se zafo de su agarre

 **-Ya ha quedado cansada, toda una noche sin dormir y todo esto derriba a cualquiera-** menciono Starlight sin interés,

 **-Por favor, Ella es una de las nuevas más testarudas-** Mención Golden con arrogancia y burla **–No se rendirá tan fácil aún le falta más que eso-**

 _ **-Eres una maldita Golden-**_ Pensó Starlight

 **-Aún falta otra parte divertida-** Termino Golden viendo a su jefe

 **-Así es, Dark, lo que sigue, White ya sabes que hacer-** Ordeno Killer

 **-Como diga-** La mujer de piel blanca dejo a un lado su control, Applejack sintió alivio al ver eso, pero al sentir las manos pesadas y frías de Dark, se estremeció tratando de alejarse, pero le fue imposible.

El siniestro Dark Soul usaba unas tijeras para cortar la blanca blusa de la rubia para dejar su piel anaranjada expuesta notándose enrojecida y con líneas rojas como rastro de sus recientes azotes. Lo único que la cubría era un sostén negro que llevaba puesto, su única prenda para cubrir sus senos, pero un mal presentimiento le asustaba.

 **-Esta parte siempre me gusta, queremos saber qué piensas de este lugar-** Dijo White parándose enfrente de Applejack y viéndola a los ojos **–Dime que piensas de nosotros-**

Applejack apenas levanto su mirada, vio esa sonrisa en White y sintió una gran ira recorrerla

 **-Contesta estúpida-** Dijo White, pero a cambio la prisionera le escupió en su cara, esta se limpió al instante, pero su sonrisa se borró a una de molesta, haciendo que Dark, diera un golpe a la chica en su ahora desnuda espalda, multiplicando el dolor mucho más que antes

 **-AHHHHHHHHHH….-** Applejack cajo su cara después de sentir ese dolor tan fuerte

 **-Eso lo responde todo-** Dijo Golden burlona, Starlight vio preocupada a la rubia, pues tenía enfrente a una mujer de mecha corta

 **-Eres una estúpida ¡Tú ya no eres nada! ¡Aquí solo eres un objeto que pertenece a un solo hombre! -** Le gritaba White a la rubia, mientras que Dark le daba más golpes **-¡Que se te quede bien gravaba niña estúpida! ¡NO ESTAS AQUÍ DE VACACIONES, ESTAS AQUÍ PARA SATISFACER A TU DUEÑO Y A CUALQUIERA QUE TE COMPRE! -**

 **-AHHHHHHH… Duele por favor detente-** Suplico Applejack después de quedarse callada tanto tiempo, pero más golpes la callaron – **AHHHHHHH POR FAVOR BASTA-**

Mas golpes siguieron después de eso, hasta que se detuvieron, con Applejack más calmada y con esos dos hermanos respirando normalmente. White volvió a acercarse a ella y levantar su cara con su mano.

 **-¿Ahora me gustaría saber qué piensas de este lugar?-** White no soltaba a su víctima de la cara, esperando su repuesta volvió a embozar esa sonrisa tan irritante para la rubia.

Applejack quiso volver a escupirle en la cara, pero no podía, tenía que aferrarse al plan de Starlight, así que solo se jalo para zafarse, pero no le funciono.

 **-Contesta, ¿qué piensas de este hermoso lugar? ¿es de tu agrado? -** White había hecho una pregunta cual respuesta seria más que obvia, Applejack quería contestar **–Habla niña-**

 **-Son… unos demonios. -** Murmuro, ganándose como esperaba otra ronda de azotes **–AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

El cuerpo de Applejack ya no podía dar más, sin fuerza para seguir sosteniéndose dejo caer su cuerpo siendo sujetada solamente de sus muñecas al poste de madera frente a ella. Su espalda comenzaba a mostrar marcas rojas, constantes azotes la dejaban adolorida. Las constantes risas de White, Golden, Dark e incluso del señor Killer no hacía más que atormentarla, igualmente a Starlight, quien veía impotente las barbaries que pasaban frente a ella.

 **-Continua con lo que sigue White-** ordeno el dueño de la mansión, la mujer asintió con su cabeza en respuesta y fue a un lado de la chica rubia

 **-Escucha, solo saldrás de aquí si hablas como una mujer de verdad-** White tomo el control del collar y lo programo de una forma más específica – **Tu misma puedes terminar con esto solo contestando correctamente estas preguntas-**

Esas palabras no le gustaban a la chica rubia, podría presentir lo que pasaría. Sin embargo, no podía zafarse de otra manera, debía seguir las instrucciones que había recibido de Starlight. White en eso acerco una silla de madera y la puso frente a Applejack para sentarse en ella y verla de frente. Dark por su parte se alejó un par de pasos de ella.

 **-Aquí las cosas se hacen así… se sobrevive si tu solo te limitas a obedecer y a comportarte como lo que eres-** White noto que su víctima no la veía a los ojos, a cambio dio una descarga más fuerte para hacerla reaccionar **-¡Veme a la cara cuando te hable!-**

Applejack no tuvo más que levantar lentamente su mirada y ver los fríos ojos y la cínica sonrisa de esa mujer.

 **-Así está mejor, ahora dime ¿La mejor forma de sobrevivir? -** White y los demás quedaron callados esperando una respuesta, Applejack no parecía respondido, pero levemente bajo su mirada y hablo

 **-Solo… debo obedecer -** Contesto forzando su voz a sonar más fuerte, pero a cambio recibió un azote de Dark

 **-Dilo más fuerte-** Ordeno este hombre, machuca gruño de frustración, obligándose a gritarlo

 **-¡Debo obedecer!-** Esta vez no hubo ni una descarga o golpe, volvió a ver a la mujer de piel blanca que sonreía

 **-Buena chica, ¿ves cómo las cosas son mejor por la buenas? ahora contesta ¿Qué eres en este lugar? -** Los ojos de Applejack estaban fijos en los de White, había permanecido callada hasta que White levanto el control, estaba a punto de oprimir ese botón rojo, pero Applejack hablo

 **-No… yo, solo soy… una mujer-** No tardo en sentir una descarga recorrer y estremecer con dolor su cuerpo **–AHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

 **-¡Respuesta equivocada, aquí no eres más que una prostituta, una juguete sexual!-** Hablo White con voz fuerte, para hacer más énfasis en sus palabras. Applejack no podía evitar sentir rabia por lo que decía sabiendo que no era verdad **–Volveré a preguntarlo ¿Qué eres en este lugar? -** Applejack no quería responder más, de su ojo callo una lagrima, que igualmente fue limpiada

 **-Soy… una prostituta… un juguete sexual-** Respondió en voz alta, evitándose así más azotes, Tanto Golden como Killer rieron ante lo que veían, disfrutando de esa escena, White desde su posición disfrutaba a su manera

 **-Jajaja veo que lo estas entendiendo, tú no eres más que eso, claro, ante los ojos de los clientes tú tienes que ser una diosa, ser, complaciente, obediente, servicial, así es como debes ser-**

 **-Me gusta eso, todo lo que dices es verdad-** Killer vio a Applejack **–Aquí los únicos que vienen a disfrutar son los clientes, solo ellos pueden disfrutar, a sentir, a desahogarse, y para eso sirven ustedes, solo sirven para ser ofrecidas, y nosotros para obtener beneficios, placer y obediencia que es lo que se merece el hombre por derecho-**

Todos los hombres presentes sonrieron ante esas palabras, seguidos de Golden y White, pero Starlight parecía una estatua sumergida en la ira de su cabeza.

 _ **-Algún día, todos pagaran caro por todo esto-**_ Pensaba mientras veía de reojo a su jefe y sus compañeros, en eso White se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Applejack contemplando su espalda lastimada

 **-Ahora… si tú no eres nada más que una simple prostituta, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?** \- Applejack recordaba las palabras de Starlight, ahora más que nunca a debía seguirlas

 **-Debo… complacer a los clientes, con mi cuerpo-** Contesto en voz no tan alta, pero lo suficiente mente entendible, cerro sus ojos con dolor, esperando una descarga o un golpe, pero ni lo uno ni lo otro sucedió, siendo escuchada solo las risas de White y de Killer

 **-Jajaja, es increíble, incluso parece la pura verdad-** Se burlaba White mientras la rubia mantenía su mirada baja

 **-Es verdad White, parece que no rompe ni un plato Jejeje-** Agrego Golden viendo a Applejack con su mirada baja – **Si de verdad sabe lo que debe hacer ¿por qué no la hacen comprobarlo? -** Starlight vio a la chica sorprendida

 **-No es mala idea Golden-** White vio a su jefe **-¿Qué dice?-**

 **-Me gusta esa idea… una pequeña demostración la hará comprobar lo que dice-** Dijo Killer resonaron en ambas chicas, Applejack y Starlight, la primera vio a la chica de piel lila con miedo, pero esta no podía decirle nada, solo bajo su mirada apenada **–Burnt-**

En ese momento uno de los hombres de piel gris entro a la celda, este tenía el cabello color vino y ojos color cereza. Se colocó alado de su jefe esperando sus órdenes-

 **-¿A él señor?… recuerde que…-**

 **-Ya lo sé-** White fue interrumpida por su jefe dejándola a medio hablar **–Pero recuerda que esto es solo será una demostración, Burnt-** El joven Burnt sonrió emocionado y viendo de forma siniestra a Applejack, en eso este fue directamente a la silla donde estaba White y se santo en ella no sin antes quitarse sus pantalones y quedar en ropa interior **–Una buena perra sabe obedecer y complacer a un hombre-**

En ese momento una descarga eléctrica estremeció a la chica rubia, permitiendo a Dark soltar sus manos y hacerla caer al suelo solo para usar una cadena para sujetar a Applejack del collar que llevaba. Burnt ya estaba listo, un pequeño bulto se hizo más grande debajo de su ropa interior.

 **-Si es verdad que sabes complacer a un hombre, demuéstralo con el-** Ordeno White a Applejack, esta vio al joven de piel gris frente a ella.

Applejack no podía dar pelea, solo debía obedecer y su castigo seria menos, o eso recordaba ella de lo que Starlight le había dicho, trato de ponerse de pie, pero Dark la golpeo.

 **-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-** Le grito dándole otro golpe

 **-Aghh… y tú que crees… AHHHHHHH-** Callo pesadamente por la descarga que le siguió a esa respuesta, White había llamado su atención

 **-¡Así no se responde!-** Applejack al vio con ira al terminar la descarga, trato de levantarse pero sus extremidades de fallaron volviendo a caer respirando de forma agitada, pero en eso la mujer de piel blanca jalo la cadena que sujetaba a la chica campirana **–Arrástrate como la sucia perra que eres y demuestra que sabes cuál es tu lugar-**

Applejack estaba llena de ira, ira que deseaba sacar, pero no picia, levanto su mirada y vio a Burnt esperando sentado en la silla semidesnudo. En ese momento comprendió lo que debía hacer, la sola idea la causaba gran repudio.

 **-Es inútil señor-** Hablo Golden ganándose las miradas de todos menos de Applejack, Starlight en especial la vio molesta **–No tienen ni idea de que hacer-**

 **-¿Y cómo va a saberlo? Si es su primera vez, ella aun es virgen-** Menciono White seriamente cosa que hizo clic en Starlight, estaba a punto de hablar, pero su jefe la interrumpió

 **-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Si no lo hace ahora, habrá consecuencias-** Dijo Killer sin expresión en su voz, viendo directamente a la chica campirana semidesnuda **–Si no demuestra que aprendido su lección este castigo se extenderé hasta que me aburra-**

Applejack sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esas palabras, no podía ver los ojos de ese hombre, pero podía sentir la mirada de todos, no podía, pero sentía la mirada de Starlight. En contra de todo lo que ella creía y de su dignidad y orgullo, comenzó a avanzar, usando sus cuatro extremidades caminando como si una perra real fuera. Camino hasta quedas frente a Burnt silenciando a todos los demás, Starlight suspiro en silencio y Killer sonrió, pero White y Golden la veían más serias y molestas. Burnt levanto la mirada de Applejack con su mano.

 **-¿Qué tienes en mente zorra?-** Pregunto Burnt mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa, Applejack saco fuerza de quien sabe dónde para no responderle como quería, en lugar de eso, suspiro en silencio y cerró sus ojos resignado

 **-Lo que usted quiera-** Respondió en tono más sumiso, Burnt rio burlón al mismo tiempo que dejaba ver su miembro erecto

 **-Debo suponer que sabes cómo hacerlo-** Dijo Burnt sin borrar esa sonrisa que comenzaba a irritar a Applejack, esta sin embargo se acercó al miembro del joven, escondiendo con toda su fuerza el asco que le causaba el ver lo que tendría que hacer para salvarse, justo en ese momento de debatía si prefería ser humillada o castigada.

 **-¡Comienza de una vez!-** White estaba por presión el botón rojo, pero es en ese momento que Applejack acerco sus manos temblorosas al miembro de Burnt

 **-Si no lo haces bien nadie tendrá piedad-** Dijo Dark colocando más tensa a Applejack

Applejack ya no podía hacer nada, Starlight rezaba porque esto terminara rápido, pero el cuerpo de la rubia parecía quedarse congelada. Tanto Dark como White estaban por arremeter cada uno con sus armas, pero Applejack se levantó, un poco y con sus manos realizo movimientos al miembro de Burnt, lentos y constantes, desde la base hasta la punta del glande. En sus ojos se podía ver la tensión y la ira acumulada, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada en contra de nadie.

 **-Hazlo más rápido…-** Murmuro Burnt, Applejack cerro sus ojos con fuerza

 **-No debes decirle nada Burnt, ella ya debería saber que hacer-** Dijo Killer acercándose a la rubia, Applejack se alarmo, sabía que si no lo hacía bien sufriría más castigos **–Esto no está bien…-**

Applejack abrió sus ojos que comenzaban a cristalizarse, no quería hacer nada de eso, pero estaba obligada, trataba de retrasar lo inevitable, pero ya era hora de afrontarlo y dejar pasar lo que debía pasar. Algo temblorosa, detuvo sus manos y acerco su boca al pene del joven Burnt. Cundo estaba dentro, Applejack sintió la piel del miembro muy diferente a lo que ya antes había sentido, lo introdujo lentamente dando sin saberlo un gran placer a su "Cliente". Después de introducirlo, no tuvo más que empezar con lo uno que sabía hacer, que era chupar con fuerza. Succionaba y dejaba entrar y salir el miembro como su fuera un caramelo. Burnt parecía volar del placer que sentía, sintiendo como su mejor amigo se divertía y sentís que era la mejor verga del mundo.

 **-No te… detengas… sigue así perra…-** Murmurada entre jadeos el joven Burnt cerrando sus ojos del éxtasis que sentía.

Tanto Golden como White estaban sorprendidas de lo que pasaba, incluso Starlight se sorprendió, no podía creer en parte que esa chica de carácter fuerte fuese capaz de hacer eso tan bien. Killer podía ver la cara de satisfacción que tenía e Burnt dibujada en su cara. Le costaba creer lo que veía.

Pasados unos minutos Applejack solo se detenía para respetar y seguir con su trabajo, usando sus labios, su lengua y su saliva para hacer fricción y estimular, a su criterio, de una buena forma y evitarse más dolor. No paso mucho tiempo para que en su boca la rubia sintiera algo caliente salir de esa cosa que masajeaba con su boca, más la sensación de que el miembro del joven se ponía más duro de lo normal. Un par de manos sujetaron la cabeza y el cabello de la rubia que fue presionada para que no escupiera la leche de Burnt. Lo que White esperaba fue todo lo contrario, pues Applejack estaba comportándose como una zorra de verdad, no se resistía a lo que Burnt le estaba haciendo, terminando por comerse el semen de Burnt.

Applejack fue soltada de su cabello y se enderezo para respirar, en sus labrios había aun escurriendo la saliva mesclada con ese líquido blanco espeso y aún caliente. Su mirada no mostraba mucha emoción, pero por dentro maldecía a todos los presentes y más aún al tipo que tenía enfrente.

 **-No estaba tan perdida después de todo, señor, creo que es la primera vez que esto pasa, la expresión de todos los delata-** Dijo Starlight ganándose la mirada de todos, permanecieron callados por unos segundos

- **Esto es inusual Star, pero esto no la salvara de terminar su castigo el resto del día-** Dijo el dueño de la mansión, White sonrió por eso y jalo la cadena de Applejack para alejar de Burnt

 **-Eso… fue increíble… lo haces muy bien zorra-** Murmurada Burnt mientras usaba sus manos para masturbarse frente a todos, aun no estaba satisfecho, pero sabía que Killer ya no le dejaría seguir con la rubia castigada. Applejack había quedado senada y más quieta en el suelo, sintiéndose como una verdadera zorra más sucia del mundo por lo que hizo.

 **-¿Qué quiere decir con eso señor?-** Pregunto Golden viendo a su jefe con extrañeza, este sonreía con malicia pero no la veía

 **-Digo que es hora del espectáculo, Dark y White preparen el salón, Golden, prepara lo que ya sabes-** Los dos hermosa Soul se vieron pensativos, algo así se le había hecho muy raro, normalmente los habría mandado debilitar mas a la castigada, pero esta vez era diferente, White encadeno a Applejack al madero otra vez y salió dejándola sentada en el suelo, Starlight suspiro de nuevo más tranquila viendo como los mencionados se retiraban resignados **-¡Esto aún no termina preciosa!-** Applejack apenas y lento la mirada sintió como los fríos y desalmados ojos de Killer la atravesaban al mismo tiempo que era señalada **–Tú me darás un buen espectáculo, espero que estés lista-**

El tono burlón que uso Killer lleno mas de impotencia a Applejack, bajo su cabeza dejando salir las lágrimas de dolor y frustración que había estado guardando. Starlight sin haber sido notada había quedado dentro de la celda sola, viendo de forma indiferente a Applejack, mirada que cambio al quedar sola con ella. Bajando su mirada dejando ver que ella, había estado guardando frustración como una botella.

La chica de piel lila se acercó a la rubia, esta no reacciono como esperaba, no podía hacer más que intentar tomar su mano.

 **-No te preocupes, esto ya termino…-** Susurro Starlight suavemente, Applejack girando su cabeza, viendo una cálida sonrisa de Starlight **–Te prometo que no pasaras por nada mas-**

 **-Cómo puedes… decir eso...-** Hablaba Applejack entre sollozos **–¿No lo escuchaste? -**

 **-Claro que lo escuche, pero yo te prometo que esto ya termino para ti-** Applejack t Starlight se abrasaron mutuamente, Starlight daba de palmadas a la rubia en forma de apoyo **–Ahora regreso… no te desesperes-**

Starlight se separó con delicadeza del abraso y salió de la celda lo más rápido que pudo, yendo a un un punto en específico.

Los minutos pasaron. El ambiente parecía hacerse más tenso en un salón en específico, en una parte más vigilada del sótano donde tenían a las mujeres que eran la mercancía y las uncías que trabajaban. Se encontraba otro salón igualmente grande, esta tenía una sola puerta de entrada grande, pero estaba dividida por un barandal siendo este el que mantenía solo un pasillo alrededor del salón dejando el centro el espacio suficiente para unos pocos asientos y además, un colchón de gran tamaño. Ese salón estaba reservado para días como ese, donde chicas ingenuas trataban de escapar y era humilladas enfrente de las demás para que vieran lo que les pasaría si hicieran lo mismo. El salón estaba completamente vacío en ese momento, Hasta que las puertas se abrieran de golpe y por esta entrara el duelo del circo. El señor Killer en persona seguido de los hermanos Soul y de Golden, esta no parecía estar entusiasmada por lo que se vendría, siendo la única que no tomo asiento. Pero además por la puerta comenzaron a entrar las demás mujeres, casi obligadas entraron al salón, quedando detrás del barandal que separaba a los dueños de la mercancía, estando presentes en ese espectáculo.

Casi todos los hombres de piel gris estaban presentes, a excepción de Bullet para alivio de todas. La ultima en entrar esta vez fue Starlight, quien fue y se paró alado de Golden sin tomar asiento, con su mirada repaso su alrededor. Pudo ver a su alrededor detrás del barandal a gran número de mujeres un tanto nerviosas y otras indiferentes. Vio a su lado derecho a las tres entidades más importantes de la mansión y a la inútil de Golden a su lado. Pero además de eso y lo que más le importaba, era buscar a las 4 amigas de Applejack, estas estaban cerca de la puerta. Estaba a punto de hacer algo, pero las puertas se abrieron de golpe, por esta había entrado Storm y Arrow, ambos jalando de los versos a la chica rubia que era el cetro de toda la atención esa noche. Applejack caminaba con dificultad al frente de todos ganando la atención de todas las mujeres y de sus amigas.

 _-No de nuevo…-_

 _-Por qué tienen que ser tan crueles…-_

 _-Yo no quiero ver esto...-_

 _-No tenemos de otra, solo podemos resistir…-_

 _-No podemos hacer nada…-_

Muchas cosas se murmuraban entre las mujeres, cosas que la mayoría no eran escuchadas. Las amigas de Applejack veían sorprendidas y un tato moletas las marcas que ella llevan en su espalda, el collar que portaba y el como la trataban esos dos hombres.

La rubio fue jalada hasta dejarla caer de rodillas en el colchón situado en el centro de ese salón, muchas de las mujeres presentes desviaron la mirada, muy pocas veían diferentes lo que ocurría, de entre todas solo la hermana de Lightning, Katy, y las amigas de Applejack estaban sumamente preocupadas.

 **-Tenemos que actuar ya…-** Rainbow estaba a punto de alejarse de entre las demás, pero fue sujetada rápidamente justo antes de que corriera lejos por una mano color blanca **-¿Rarity que haces? Applejack ya está aquí-**

 **-Aun no es tiempo, debemos esperar que Starlight nos de la señal…-** Ambas chicas vieron a la joven de piel lila alado de Golden, esta podía ver todo a su alrededor, mientras que las demás observaban y murmuraban cosas

 **-Pero Applejack ya está aquí…-** Rainbow intento soltarse, pero Pinkie se interpuso en su camino

 **-Por favor, solo por una vez… puedes seguir el plan… es por nuestra amiga…-** Rainbow no tuvo más que suspirar resignada, Rarity la soltó, pero no le quito la mirada de encima

 **-Está bien…-** Todas las miradas regresaron al centro.

Applejack se encontraba de rodillas en el colchón, con su mirada baja, sin su delgada blusa dejando al descubierto su sostén negro y su delgada figura. Killer veía a la chica con malicia, en eso vio a su alrededor y noto que las puertas estaban cerradas y que además los 6 jóvenes de piel gris ya estaban presentes cada uno situado alrededor de ellos vigilando la actividad y controlando a las masas.

El dueño de la mansión se puso de pie, llamando la atención de todos.

 **-¡ATENCION! ¡Quiero que presten mucha atención todas! ¡Todas y cada una saben lo que tienen que hacer, lo que son, que es este lugar, pero más que nada saben cuál es su lugar! ¡Esta perra que está aquí presente aun no entiende eso me gustaría que entre todos le hagamos entenderlo! -** Mientras Killer hablaba Starlight veía a su alrededor buscando algo en especial, logro localizar a los 4 hombres de piel gris, en eso vio a las amigas de Sunset. Cruzo miradas con todas para afirmar con la cabeza y una sonrisa, al instante de que la señal fue dada cada una de ellas se separó con cautela, dirigiéndose a varios puntos de gran salón en medio de las demás para no ser notadas. Rainbow y Pinkie se fueron juntas a un lado, mientras que Rarity se fue al otro muy cautelosa, pero Fluttershy se había quedado parada en su lugar, cargando entre sus manos a un amigo que le ayudaría.

 **-Es hora amiguito-** De entre sus manos apareció un ratón blanco que al escuchar la dulce y suave voz de su salvadora le presto toda su atención **–Ya sabes que hacer, pero, ten cuidado-**

Fluttershy bajo al animalito al suelo, pero este se escondió entre sus zapatos esperando. Mientras tanto las demás se fueron a un lugar en específico.

 **-¿A quién más le gustan estos días?-** Las mujeres sintieron gran ira al escuchar esas palabras de su principal dueño, más de una quería contestarle como se merecía **–Sabia que les gustaban tanto como a mi jajajaja-**

Mientras tanto Rainbow y Pinkie se posicionaron cerca de uno de los hombres de piel gris, este de cabello color anaranjado oscuro y grisáceo. Rarity se había puesto en posición alado de Katy, está la vio curiosa. Rarity no tuvo que decir nada, pues ya sabía a qué se refería el que estuviera a su lado.

Starlight volvió a ver al lugar donde antes estaban las 4 chicas reunidas, viendo a Fluttershy, sola, al verla esta se mostró temerosa. La sonrisa de Starlight volvió a repetirse, la señal de Fluttershy.

 **-Hazlo ahora-** En ese momento el pequeño ratón salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, desatando el caos y los gritos entre las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor. De nuevo. Fluttershy tomo la oportunidad para alejarse de su punto y mezclarse entre la multitud. Al momento de que los gritos y el alboroto comenzara todos los presentes, incluyendo a los hombres de piel gris y a los espectadores del centro se desconcertaron y vieron a su alrededor para averiguar que pasaba. Fue justo en ese momento que Tanto Rainbow como Pinkie se lanzaron a golpear al joven de Blade, desconcertándolo y dejándolo algo aturdido y desorientado. Mientras que Rarity, se acercó con cautela a lado de los dos hombres que aseguraban la puerta que al igual que los demás trataban de localizar al causante o al que inicio todo.

De pronto un sonido similar a una cachetada resonó cerca de los jóvenes, seguido de otro, y otros más, para ese último más de una de las chicas se volteó indignada viendo a los jóvenes de piel gris.

 _-Desgraciados-_

En eso más de esos sonidos se escucharon, pero esta vez siendo dados a esos hombres culpándolos.

 **-Funciono-** Rarity reía por lo que veía, un grupo de alrededor de 7 mujeres habían sido víctimas de una palada en su tarsero y a los primeros que culparon fueron a Arrow y Sword los más cercas y capaces de haberlo hecho **–Que fácil fue-**

Killer y los demás veían desconcertados, sorprendidos, pero sobretodo muy confundidos como en cuestión de segundos todas las mujeres en esa sala se habían salido de control. Killer aun de pie veía el caos que lo rodeaba. Vio a Rainbow a gran número de mujeres gritando y corriendo como locas huyendo de algo que al parecer no existía. Al igual que a dos de sus hombres ser agredidos por mujeres de su propiedad.

 **-¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando?!-** Se preguntaba Killer caminando hacia la puerta y viéndola desprotegida **–Golden-**

-Señor será mejor cancelar esto se han vuelto locas- Murmuro Starlight lindo con su jefe, este vio a su alrededor molesto

 **-Claro que no-** Contesto el dueño molesto

 _ **-No… Eres un maldito enfermo Killer-**_ Pensó Starlight viendo como su jefe vio a Golden, esta sacaba de entre su chaqueta un arma de bajo calibre y apuntaba hacia una pared en específico, disparando un total de 6 balas causando un estruendo enorme que dejo calladas al instante a todas las mujeres incluidas a mas amigas de Applejack que estaban regadas por toda la sala.

 **-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA ESTUPIDAS?! ¡QUE GANAS DE ESTRA CUASANDO ESCANDALO COMO DEMENTES! ¡NO SABEN OTRA COSA MAS QUE GRITAR Y HACER DRAMA A LO ESTUPIDO! -**

Los gritos de Killer al aparecer habían calmado el ambiente, no habían pasado ni 3 minutos de que comenzó la fiesta cuando este hombre lo había detenido, el pequeño ratón había regresado a los brazos de Fluttershy y se había escondido entre su cabello aferrándose a ella para no caerse y ser encontrado.

Starlight había visto a su alrededor, Pinkie y Rainbow habían regresado a la puerta, Fluttershy y Rarity estaban una alado de la otra. Todas veían preocupadas a su amiga de piel lila. Mientras que Applejack había quedado arrodillada en medio de todos, viendo de reojo todo lo que paso, no podía levantar la mirada ni mucho menos su cuerpo del dolor que sentía. Pero aun así podía sentir la tensión, y lo carga que caía en ella al saber lo que estaba pasando, dándose una idea de lo que pasaría. Starlight bajo su mirada con pesar. Dio una última vista a las demás para después ver a Killer.

 **-Señor… yo creo que…-**

 **-AHHHHHHHH-** Un grito interrumpió las palabras de la chica, todos dirigieron su vista a la fuerte del grito notando a Rainbow que había salido corriendo del salón, junto con Pinkie gritando como dementes.

Starlight quedo con los ojos como platos por lo que paso. El señor Killer fisiquita tuvo que ordenar nada pues inmediatamente donde sus hombres fueron por ellas. Al regresar más de ellas habían comenzado a murmurar y agredir a los demás. Entre ellas Rarity y Fluttershy habían pasado desapercibidas para ir directamente con su amiga campirana y hacerla reaccionar.

 **-Applejack-** Rarity movía los hombros de Applejack, pero esta apenas y levanto su cabeza dejando ver las marcas moradas y rasguños, todo su cuerpo estaba maltratado y golpeado por los azutes y las descargas.

En ese momento los dos secuaces de Killer regresaron jalando a Rainbow y a Pinkie de sus brazos, el caos que se había formado había hecho lo planeado que sería enfurecer mas al anciano dueño de la mansión. Cada una de las amigas de Sunset veía al hombre regresar a su asiento con una de sus manos en su frete en señal de estrés y enojo.

 **-Esto es un caos, ¡Se están comportando como dementes! TODOS-** Dijo White viendo con enojo a todas las mujeres, incluidos también a los hombres de piel gris, pasando también por Blade que aún seguía sentado en el suelo recuperándose del golpe que le habian clavado **–Y ustedes-** La mujer de piel blanca centro toda su atención en las dos chicas que estaban junto a Applejack **-¿Cómo se atreven a llegar tan lejos? SALGAN DE AQUÍ INMEDIATANEMTE, ESA PERRA QUE ESTA AHÍ AUN NO RECIBE SU MERECIDO, AL IGUAL QUE TODAS-**

 **-No pueden seguir con esto, ella ya está muy lastimada-** Dijo Pinkie molesta a la mujer

 **-¡No te pregunte nada LEVANTEN SU APESTOSO TARSERO Y LARGUENSE!-**

Rarity y Fluttershy obedecieron a los gritos de la mujer, levantándose lentamente, estaban a punto de retirarse con la mirada baja cuando un alarido de frustración se escuchó, todos incluidos Killer habian volteado a la fuerte del mismo, viendo a Rainbow quien había golpeado a su captor y salió corriendo directo a donde ellos, Pinkie no tardo en seguirla, llegando donde su amiga campirana y abrasarla con fuerza.

 **-¡Yo no dejare que le hagan más daño!-** Tanto Rainbow como Fluttershy y Pinkie no dudaron en ir de nuevo con Applejack a rodearla en un abrazo como in intento de protegerla, quedando el pequeño grupo enfrente de las 5 personas más importantes de la mansión y a la vista sorprendida de todas las demás.

Sin embargo, Killer veía la escena con una mirada fría y vacía, ver algo como eso le causaba algo que a menudo sentía cada vez que veía la comida del sótano.

 **-¿Qué demonios se han creído? ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto, muchachos sáquenlas de mi vista! -** Las tres amigas que estaban rodeando a la rubia vieron a Killer con ira **–Golden, tráeme la caja, ya quiero que comience mi espectáculo, estas vacas me causaron dolor de cabeza-** Ahora eran todas las mujeres las que regalaron con gusto una mirada llena de ira a su captor principal, más de una deseaba en ese momento cobrar venganza **–Jeje Un buen espectáculo en vivo me ayudara a relajarme otra vez-**

 **-Jajaja Excelente chicas está funcionando-** Starlight contuvo una risa de victoria, pero su cara había reflejado solo una sonrisa sombría, que no era para nadie más que su jefe.

Starlight vio a las chicas de nuevo, cerro sus ojos y los mantuvo a si pocos segundos, las demás comprendieron la señal. Rarity que aún estaba a lo lejos fuera del alcance de la vista de los demás, sabía lo que debía hacer, La chica refinaba vio como tres de esos hombres se dirigían hacia sus amigas, pero justo antes de que llegaran, Rarity lanzo con fuerza una pequeña piedra al joven Hammer el primero en la fila de tres. Este sintió el golpe y el punzante dolor, que sin pensado dos veces volteo viendo a su compañero de atrás.

 **-¿Qué te pasa idiota?-**

 **-¿QUE? ¿A ti que te pasa?... AHHH-** Hammer reclamo a su compañero que estaba detrás, pero este también había sido golpeado, el último en la fila fue el que recibió todas las miradas de ambos, que al instante se lanzaron a golpearlo.

 **-¿QUE SE TRAEN IDIOTAS? CON QUE MUY MACHOS…-**

 **-Muy macho te crees golpeando por la espalda cobarde-**

 **-No me llames cobarde ¡Cobarde! -**

De un momento a otro los tres hombres comenzaron una pequeña pelea verbal que en pocos segundos llego a los golpes, los otros tres tuvieron que intervenir, pero no contaban con que a ellos también les tocaría recibir y regresar golpe. Parecía una lucha de todos contra todos, las mujeres se habían aparatado dejándoles espacio a los hombres de piel gris. Incluso se vio un par de muelas salir volando del montón.

Las mujeres alado de Killer veían sorprendidas lo que pasaba, pero Killer otra vez tenía su mano en su frente masajeando sus cienes.

 **-¿Qué les pasa a todos? Esto se está poniendo raro…-** Murmuro Golden a Starlight quien no borraba su semblante serio

 **-No tengo idea, pero si algo es seguro es que a Killer no le está gustando nada esto-** Respondió Star a su compañera de cabello mostaza.

En medio de todo, las chicas veían lo que pasaba, ese fue el momento de que abrazaron con más fuerza a su amiga, pero gran sorpresa se llevó cuando vieron que los ojos de la rubia estaban cerrados.

 **-¿Applejack?-** Fluttershy movió la cabeza de su amiga, pero esta no respondía **–Se desmayó…-**

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_ Pensó Starlight apenas captando el leve murmuro de Fluttershy

Las demás vieron preocupadas a Applejack, no podía hacer nada para despertarla, Rainbow estaba a punto de levantarse para llevársela, pero…

 **-¡BASTA!-** Killer se había levantado de su asiento, su frustración y estrés habían crecido a su límite.

El dueño camino hacia al frente, las chicas sintieron miedo de él, pero este solo las rodeo para ir directo donde sus hombres que continuaban peleando como animales. Killer quedo parado a unos pasos de ellos en total silencio. Hecho suficiente para que poco a poco se fueran calmando al verlo.

 **-¡SEPARENCE INUTILES!-** Grito con fuerza, haciendo que todos se levantaran y se formaran en línea frente a él, unos golpeados y otro sin un diente, viendo a su jefe como perros regañados, pero Killer no se veía muy feliz por lo que habian hecho y ellos lo sabina –Se puede saber ¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?!- Sin embargo ninguno de ellos se atrevió a modular palabra alguna, temiendo de lo que pueda hacerles –Son todos unos completos idiotas..- Murmuro viendo a sus hombres **–SON TODOS UNOS IDIOTAS QUE NO PUEDEN CONTROLARSE-**

Killer se alejó unos pasos de ellos dejándolos con la mirada baja, ahora había quedado frente a las muertes

 **-¡Este lugar está lleno de dementes, vacas locas que no saben más que gritar y hacer ruido a lo estúpido!** \- Killer vio al pequeño grupo de amigas que estaban junto a una inconsciente Applejack **-¡Zorras ruidosas como animales sarnosos!-** En eso vio a los dos hermanos Soul **–¡Y no solo ellas si no ustedes también peleando como perro y rata!-** White había desviado su mirada llena de furia, Dark demostró su enojo solo arrugando su cara en señal de ira **-¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES SABE HACER NADA BIEN NINGUNO INCLUYENDOLAS GOLDEN Y STARLIGHT!-** Grito con total frustración el señor Killer ante la incompetencia de todos sus allegados y además de quienes lo rodeaban, desviando su mirada de ambas jovencitas molesta y la otra seria.

Después de dejar salir su estrés, Killer había quedado callado, camino hasta su asiento y se dejó caer en el mismo gruñendo frustrado y cansado. Nadie parecía querer hablar en ese momento quedando en medio de todos uno incomodos y aterrador silencio. En el cual el dueño de la mansión levanto si vista y vio a la desmayada Applejack.

 **-Esa niña no resistió nada-** Murmuro viendo a la rubia sin siquiera ver a las demás que la rodeaban

 **-No, señor, ella al parecer era muy débil, solo patentaba fortaleza-** Contesto Starlight con tranquilidad – **Son muy pocas las que resisten, creo que esto es todos señor, ella ya termino como debería antes de tiempo-** El silencio volvió a reinas después de esas palabras.

Las amigas de Applejack veían esperanzadas al dueño de la mansión esperando su mandato o lo que sea que decidiese, si le haría caso a Starlight o a sus instintos más salvajes y bajos. Esperando que fuese la primera. Sin embargo, una mueca de Killer les dio la respuesta.

 **-¡Eso sí que no Starlight! No desperdicie esta mañana con esa zorra rubia solo para que al final no obtenga mi entretenimiento-** Las chicas bajaron la mirada con pesar, sabían lo que eso significaba, mientras que los hombres de Gris veían con más atención a su jefe **–Todo este espectáculo que me hicieron me estreso demasiado, me no iré de aquí hasta no ver algo satisfactorio-**

Starlight suspiro más resignada, viendo a las chicas con seriedad, viendo a Applejack dormida, para al final, ver a sus compañeros hombres que estaban formados en un punto en especial, su mirada se fijo en ellos.

 **-Entonces quiere un espectáculo señor, quiere una compensación por lo que paso-** Murmuro Starlight con voz seductora y tranquila

 **-Noooo Starlight, quiero que me sigan fregando la madre-** Contesto Killer con sarcasmo, pero Starlight rio un poco

 **-Jajaja lo entiendo señor, tiene toda la razón, usted si se lo merece después de este circo, pero la castigada esta inconsciente no se puede hacer nada con ella-** Dijo Starlight viendo a Applejack, las demás no podían verla a los ojos en ese momento

 **-Jajaja eso no es un problema, aquí hay muchas más-** En eso Killer vio a las chicas que rodeaban a Applejack, viendo a dos de ellas con deseo en especial **–Son capaces de ofrecer mucho-**

 **-Muy cierto señor, pero… usted cree que ellos-** Señalo acusadoramente a los seis hombres de piel gris y cabello de colores **–¿Cree que Merecen algo de diversión con alguna mujer después lo que hicieron? -** Cada uno de esos hombres vio a Starlight de forma diferente, con ira otros con sorpresa

 **-Ja me crees estúpido Starlight, por supuesto que no-** Tanto Killer como Starlight vieron a los hombres de piel gris, estos llenos de frustración no querían verlos a los ojos.

 **-Lo imagine-** Sonrisa victoriosa

 **-Tendré mi espectáculo, pero ninguno de ellos será parte de el-** Killer vio a las cuatro chicas frente a él, Rainbow y Fluttershy no soltaban a Applejack y Pinkie abrasaba a estas dos últimas viendo con miedo a Killer **–Muchachos, saquen a estas dos de aquí, ya escogí quien me dará mi espectáculo, algo que no he visto en años y que al fin tendré el placer de ver-**

Los hombres se acercaron hacia donde el colchón, yendo directamente por Applejack, Rainbow y Fluttershy se alejaron para dejar que se la llevaran, quedando las tres ahí sentadas.

 **-¿A quién más señor?-** Pregunta Arrow sumiso

 **-A la rosada…-** Arrow no dudo en tomar a Pinkie con brusquedad de su cabello y rajarla para que se levantara y saliera entre gritos de dolor **–Ustedes dos espero que me den un espectáculo de 5 estrellas-**

Mientras los hombres de gris se llevaban a la Applejack de la sala, Pinkie fue dejada entre la demás multitud de mujeres que veían calladas. Pinkie y Rarity se abrasaron viendo a Rainbow y Fluttershy en medio de todos con la pesada y sádica mirada de Killer sobre ellas.


	16. Chapter 16

Ambas Twilight habían salido con una gran pendiente del departamento de Sunset, después de que la Twilight humana diera la noticia a su contraparte Pony esta se sobre exalto a tal grado que la científica debió calmarle dándole una bofetada antes de que se saliera de control.

La princesa Twilight había dejado muy en claro a sus amigas de su mundo que Starlight no debía enterrarse del asunto, pero por lo leído en su diario comprendió las cosas no se hicieron como ella lo había ordenado.

Ya en la calle las dos gemelas corrían presurosas, Twilight pony apenas y había logrado ponerse su peluca, pero no sus lentes de contacto, más sin embargo permanecía con ropa muy distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada a usar.

Una vez llegaron donde la escuela encontraron solo restos de los cimientos de lo que fue alguna vez la Gran escuela Canterlot High School, marcas negras en los alrededores fueron dejadas después del incendio, y rastros de los mismos muros de la instalación. Frente a él y para suerte de todas la base de la estatua aún estaba intacta a pesar de ya no tener su característica estatua de un caballo sobre ella.

 **-Es un milagro que aún no hayan derivado la base de la estatua, ya está rota y además la escuela ya no está…-** Al decir eso la Twilight del mundo humano se sobre exalto por lo que ella misma dijo, viendo a su contraparte muy alarmada **–Princesa… si no regresan lo antes posible corren el riesgo de nunca más volver a Equestria… Una vez destruido este pedazo de concreto ya nunca más podrán abrir otro…-**

Aunque le costara admitirlo y le preocupaba, la princesa sabía que era cierto, veía la base de la estatua notando que era lo único que había quedado en pie después del incidente, además de notar las grietas en la parte superior del mismo.

 **-Tenemos que encontrar a Starlight, y llevarla de regreso a Equestria, ella no puede estar aquí no la arriesgaré a que se quede atrapada en este mundo-**

 **-Pero Princesa tú también deberías de regresar, eres una princesa-**

 **-No… Twilight entiende, debo quedarme y encontrar a nuestras amigas, encontrar a Sunset y si es posible llevármela de regreso a equestria-**

La científica quedo sorprendida por lo que escucho, vio a la princesa con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal demostrando lo que sentía, pero en la princesa solo había una mirada firme y decidida.

 **-¿Que?... pero Princesa ella es nuestra amiga ella decidió quedarse aquí…-**

 **-Escucha, sé que es difícil pensar en que ella se ira, pero no puedo dejarla aquí, ella pertenece a Equestria, este mundo tiene a su propia Sunset, donde quiera que este-**

 **-Por favor nadie la ha visto, no se sabe si de verdad exista…-** Trataba de defender la Twilight humana, pero la mirada de la princesa no cambio en lo absoluto **–Princesa por favor, no puedes hacer eso...-**

La princesa Twilight vio la mirada de preocupación de su contraparte humana, esa mirada de ella le causó cierta pena, terminando derrotada y suspirando más tranquila.

 **-Mira… no te pongas así, aun debemos encontrarlas y cuando eso pase decidiré que hacer…-** Un incómodo silencio se generó después de esa breve platica, La científica desvió su mirada viendo las cenizas de su escuela.

 **-Entonces Starlight atravesó el portal-** Dice la princesa mientras ve a su alrededor

 **-Eso es correcto, pero no sé cuándo paso, ese mensaje pudo haber llegado hace diez minuto… o hace diez horas…-** La princesa suspiro frustrada mientras veía el portal, acerco su mano a este estando a solo milímetros de tocarlo **–Twilight…-**

 **-¿Qué sucede? Princesa…-** La científica veía a su contraparte princesa acercar su mano al portal tanto que parecía querer atravesarlo

 **-Iré a Equestria… debo hablar de algo con mis amigas-**

 **-¿Que?... Pero… ¿me dejaras aquí? -**

 **-No me tardare solo iré y regresare… sabe que… Tu mientras busca a Starlight, ¿recuerdas como era cierto? -**

 **-Pues… si… pero…-**

 **-Y solo tú conoces esta ciudad como para adivinar donde podría estar-**

 **-Pero… Princesa…-**

 **-No te preocupes, no tardare-** Dicho y hecho la princesa atravesó el portal de regreso a Equestria, La cuantifica quedo parada frente al portal tan quieta como una estatua, viendo el reflejo en sí misma como si fuese una total desconocida.

 **-Ok… Twilight, tu puedes hacerlo solo busca a Starlight…-** Dio la media vuelta encontrando las ruinas de Canterlot High **–Chicas…-** Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos por unos segundos, pero sacudió su cabeza para acomodar sus ideas – **No… ahora no es tiempo de estar triste, debo hacer algo rápido y encontrar a esa chica-**

Como si de eso dependiera su vida, La Twilight científica corrió lejos de ese ligar directo al primer lugar que se le ocurrió para buscar a Starlight.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la mansión del señor Killer, dos de las amigas de Sunset estaban en una situación bochornosa, Rainbow y Fluttershy estaban en medio de un enorme salón rodeados de todas las demás chicas que estaban ahí secuestradas. Enfrente de ellas estaban los hermanos Soul, Golden y Starlight del mundo humano observando a ambas chicas sentadas en un colchón en medio y a la vista de todos.

Los hombres de piel gris observaban cada uno con una emoción diferente, Seriedad, resignación, ansiedad, furia e incluso pena. Sabían por experiencia que lo que Killer hizo fue solo un castigo muy generoso, ya que no mando castigarlos, pero les dejaría ver de lo que se perdieron por no poder controlar sus hormonas masculinas a la hora de buscar pleito.

Las amigas de Sunset, o al menos las restantes, Pinkie Pie y Rarity observaban angustiadas a sus dos amigas que estaban al frente.

 **-¿Y bien?-** Ambas chicas poseedoras de toda la atención se congelaron ante la fría vista del dueño de la mansión, viéndolo con furia y miedo cada una **-¿Qué esperan para comenzar? Dejé que se llevaran a ese saco de gusanos rubio para que ustedes me dieran un buen show, Si me dan aburrimiento… serán castigadas-**

Rainbow gruño molesta, mientras que Fluttershy escondió su mirada abrasados e de Rainbow, en eso una de las chicas a lado de Killer avanzo a la salida.

 **-Me largo de aquí-** La dueña de la voz avanzo lejos de su asiento directo a la salida **-no soporto un show de sucias lesbianas-** Killer observo serio a una chica color amarillo claro de cabello mostaza y un mechón rojo mientras caminaba a las puestas y se retiraba. Sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención, solo centrándose en sus dos chicas que estaban al frente suyo.

 **-Comiencen de una buena vez, creo que ambas saben que hacer…-** Sin embargo las dos chicas no se atrevían a moverse **-¡Hagan algo o mandare cortarles la cabeza a ambas!-**

Ante ese grito Fluttershy grito, mientras Rainbow cerraba sus ojos y apretaba sus puños en señal de furia.

 **-Señor-** La vos juvenil y apagada de una de las presentes interrumpió los pensamientos de ambas, Rainbow y Fluttershy voltearon a ver a Starlight que había hablado **–Esta claro que ellas no saben a qué se refiere…-**

 **-¿Con que no lo saben?-** Murmuro Killer endureciendo su mirada

 **-No, son nuevas, chicas jóvenes e inmaduras-** La vos de Starlight era fría y vacía junto con su mirada **–No tienen idea de lo que es un show en vivo entre mujeres-**

 **-Ja, tienes razón, un par de niñas estúpidas que no saben nada, aun inocentes-** Murmuro Killer relamiéndose los labios mientras veía a Fluttershy con deseo.

 **-Sí, pero aun así ellas seguro ya saben cuál es su lugar… señor-** Starlight vio a las dos chicas, estas la vieron y notaron una mirada más abierta hacia ellas **–Ellas obedecerán a lo que usted pida, al instante, sé que lo harán-** Con esas palabras ambas supieron a lo que se refería, Fluttershy bajo su cabeza, pero Rainbow quedo estática viendo ahora a Starlight de forma suplicante, como pidiendo que no lo dejara salirse con la suya, pero Starlight cerro sus ojos **–Se lo aseguro-**

El trato había sido cerrado y Killer sonrió maliciosamente con esa afirmación, notando como las había visto y el tono tan seguro de su voz, mesclado con la falta de protesta de ambas chicas le confirmo que le obedecerían en todo.

 **-Eso me gusta, las dos a mi total disposición… ¡En primera! ¡Todas las demás salgan de aquí ahora! -** Con ese grito los hombres de piel gris se sorprendieron, junto con las demás mujeres alrededor **–¿Qué no me escucharon inútiles? ¡Salgan de aquí todas! -** Killer vio fríamente a sus hombres de piel gris **-¡Y todos también!-**

Más molestos que resignados, un enorme grupo de mujeres salieron de esa sala, incluyendo a Rarity y Pinkie que fueron corriendo a los dormitorios para buscar a Applejack. Mientras que los compañeros de Golden salieron maldiciendo de ese lugar, quedando solo Killer, los hermanos más desalmados y Starlight, contando además a nuestras dos chicas.

 **-Esto se volvió ridículo a mi parecer… me retiro, señor-** Menciono White Soul levantándose como si una nada fuera y saliendo del lugar, seguido de su hermano que no menciono ni una sola palabra.

Una vez fuera, Starlight quedo sola con su jefe, este veía a las chicas sin importar que casi había quedado solo con ellas.

 **-Ahora puede disfrutar de su tarde señor-** Menciono Starlight desviando su mirada, sin mostrarse feliz ni triste, manteniendo una mirada neutral

 **-Sí, disfrutar… Quiero un espectáculo ahora, ustedes-** Señalo a Rainbow y Fluttershy **–Quítense la ropa, pero con sensualidad, saben a lo que me refiero-**

Starlight vio al ínstate a las dos chicas, notando sus miradas angustiadas y tensas, quedando detrás de Killer, les hizo una seña para que comenzaran.

Rainbow y Fluttershy se vieron a los ojos, podían adivinar lo que la otra estaba pensando, o lo que sentía, no podían hacerse a la idea de que podrían atreverse a hacer algo así, pero ahí estaban contra la espada y la pared, en medio de un caos donde solo haciendo el amor entre ellas lograrían salvarse de un castigo peor. En ese momento un par de aplausos resonaron en el ahora casi vacío salón. Haciendo voltear a ambas, viendo a Starlight quien había realizado ese acto.

 **-Apresúrense, el amo Killer no tiene toda la tarde-**

Resignadas, y sin salida, Fluttershy fue la primera en moverse, acerco sus manos a los hombros de Rainbow, mientras esta la veía casi con miedo, viendo a su amiga comenzar. No tardó mucho en que su mente se bloqueara de tantas emociones, terminando por relajar su cuerpo y sentir las manos de su amiga tímida sobre ella, acariciando sus hombros, bajando cada vez más hasta llegas a sus senos.

 **-A si esta mejor, sigan así-** Dijo Killer con una mirada de deseo, mientras veía como Fluttershy se acercaba más a la deportista y acariciaba más su cuerpo, llegando hasta la base de la espalda y comenzando a levantar su blusa blanca con lentitud, mientras veía a su amiga a los ojos, Rainbow comenzó a hacer lo mismo con Fluttershy, pero comenzando por su espalda y terminando cerca de su zona intima **–Ustedes dos saben moverse bien, parece como si de verdad fueran lesbianas-**

La mente de ambas se había bloqueado, Rainbow y Fluttershy continuaron con su trabajo, poco a poco y con delicadeza y movimientos sensuales y lentos ambas se fueron retirando cada prenda que poseían, un par de blusas blancas fueron lanzadas lejos de ellas, junto a un mini short azul mezclilla.

Caricias y contacto físico se presentó después de que ambas quedaran en paños menores, todos de color negro resaltando aún más los colores de las chicas mientras se acariciaban. De un momento a otro las dos fueron retirando lo poco que les quedaba, sus manos retiraban las prendas lentamente cuando…

 **-Ahora bésense entre ustedes, creo que imagino que saben dónde debe hacerlo-**

Las chicas se detuvieron, viéndose a los ojos y sentido la pena que la otra sentía, quedaron viéndose unos segundos, solo para terminar acercándose lentamente una con la otra, estaban a pocos centímetros de tocarse, pero aun temblaban, no querían hacerlo pero debían hacerlo, no sentían nada agradable, pero no tenían ninguna otra salida.

Labios amarillos y azules se unieron lentamente, comenzando un beso que a como diera lugar debía verse real, la primera en moverse y sentir más necesidad de hacerlo bien fue Fluttershy, quien con ambas manos abraso del cuello a Rainbow mientas ella resistió con todas sus fuerzas una reacción de sorpresa. Quiso apartarla y reclamar, pero sabía que no podía así que solo se dejó llevar por el beso, cerrando sus ojos y abrasando a su amiga por la cintura apasionadamente, uniéndose al beso y correspondiéndolo de la misma forma que Fluttershy lo comenzó, apasionadamente y juntando sus lenguas a la vez que intercambiaban sus fluidos bucales.

Killer rio por lo que veía, mientras Starlight no evito poner unos ojos y una expresión de sorpresa total, a un paso detrás de su jefe y lejos de su vista, se formó una expresión de admiración por lo que veía, Tanto Rainbow como Fluttershy habían comenzado lo que aprecia ser una verdadera escena de amor verdadero entre dos mujeres, realizando un acto como si nadie más estuviera presente.

Killer sonrió satisfecho por eso, dos chicas nuevas jóvenes y no tan usadas frente a el realizado un show en vivo y para su gusto, a primera vista de calidad, pues no parecía ser nada fingido y forzado.

 **-No esperaba esto Star, lo que sea que hallas hecho para que obedecieran, hiciste un gran trabajo, creo que solo tú en todo este lugar es capaz de hacer bien las cosas-** Murmuro Killer a su "Empleada" favorita, esta no reacciono, solo suspiro como lo haría alguien orgulloso de su trabajo

 **-No hay de que, señor, sabe que estoy para servirle leal y ciegamente-** Murmuro un poco más bajo y más siniestro de lo normal, sin ver a Killer si no viendo a las dos chicas, situado en el fondo un enorme vacío y una gran culpa, nadie más que ella odiaba a Killer de tan forma, por al mismo tiempo nadie más que ella, podía soportarlo a tal grado de contar de esa forma, Starlight quedo congelada, un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido se apodero de ella, un sentimiento de venganza, de sed de su sangre, ese preciso momento era un completa bomba de tiempo, que no tardaría en explotar

Mientras ella se moría de rabia, ambas chicas protagonistas del Show de lesbianas continuaron su contacto físico, bazos amarillos y azules repasaban y apretaban con lujuria cada parte del cuerpo de la otra, besándose más de una vez. Los ojos de ambas se contrajeron un poco, perdiendo parte de su brillo y sucumbiendo a sus deseos sexuales más bajos.

De un momento a otro Fluttershy llevo su mano a su entrepierna, topando más exactamente con los labios mayores de su pequeña flor, una de tantas que era mucho más estrecha que otras, ya que ahora se tocaba sensualmente para darse placer a si misma mientras se besaba con su pareja de cabello arcoíris.

 **-Si quieren algo más, quiero que tú la de azul…. –** Señalo a Rainbow, esta apenas y vio a Killer de reojo quedándose quieta con sus ojos fijos en el **–Hazle oral-**

Rainbow quedo quieta viendo a ese hombre, solo para después ver a Fluttershy que tenía una mirada de lujuria pura, no veía a nadie solo al frente sin centrar su atención en nada, su mano estimulaba su clítoris de forma lenta y constante, hasta que una mano azul la interrumpió apartándola de donde estaba.

Rainbow se acostó boca abajo, pero quedo lo suficientemente levantada para quedar frente a Fluttershy y acercar su boca a la flor amarilla de su amiga tímida. Fluttershy se dejó caer hacia atrás quedando acostada boca arriba frente a Rainbow al mismo tiempo que ella misma se masajeaba sus senos y gimoteaba de nada más que placer.

Rainbow usaba sus manos para acariciar las piernas amarillas de su amiga, mientras ella acerco su boca a la intimidad de Fluttershy y como su lengua pasaba por toda la piel que encontraba, con sus labios estimulaba el exterior, mientras que con su lengua estimulaba las parte más inalcanzables. Lamia, succionaba e incluso mordía para provocar reacciones en Fluttershy.

Esta última no dejaba de gritar y gemir de placer, cada caricia que sentía en su flor le gustaba y excitaba mas, cuando sintió que la lengua áspera, pero a la vez suave de Rainbow llego a su interior esta arqueo su espalda y tenso su cuerpo, comenzó a sentir algo que le estaba gustando, algo que ya antes había sentido con un hombre en su primera vez.

 **-Ahhh si… así sigue así, dame más Rainbow…. Dame más…-** Murmuraba con voz algo desesperada y a la vez gentil, Rainbow en ese momento succiono el pequeño clítoris de su amiga **–AGHHHHH-**

Momento justo en el que Killer rio más aun, deleitándose con ese espectáculo que le estaba gustando, por otro lado, a Starlight aún no salía de su asombro.

Fluttershy no tardo mucho en correrse en la cara de su amiga de cabello multicolor, Rainbow sintió en su cara el fluido caliente y viscoso de su amiga tímida, gruñendo ahora de placer y excitación, llevando una mano a su intimidad y probando ella misma lo que se sentía.

 **-Jeje… dame a mi… Fluttershy…-** Starlight puso más atención al escuchar hablar a Rainbow, al verla no pudo evitar sorprenderse más al ver a esa chica que era de carácter fuerte, acostarse boca arriba frente a Fluttershy, quien se enderezo con una cara de depravada viendo la poción de Rainbow **–Yo quiero… quiero sentirlo…-**

Rainbow uso sus dedos de su mano izquierda para abrir más su intimidad dejando verla a toda su envergadura, era más grande que la de Fluttershy, más abierta, pero aun estrecha por dentro, aún conservaba una mínima parte de su pureza, aunque sea por dentro, Fluttershy volteo a ver al señor Killer como esperando una orden, este aun sonriendo, asintió a la chica tímida. Al tener el permiso que quería, Fluttershy se abalanzó sobre Rainbow, besándola en su boca y quedando sobre ella para abrasarla y besarla.

Rainbow no rechazo lo que recibió, contestando cada beso y cada caricia, Fluttershy fue bajando sus muestras de cariño hasta quedar frente a la vagina de Rainbow, estando ahí uso sus manos para abrir los labios mayores azules, y después pegar toda su cara a ese lugar, sin esperar mucho, metió su lengua lo más que pudo, estimulando con sus dedos los aun firmes glúteos de su amiga deportista, sintiendo su cuerpo más duro que el de ella, sus músculos más tensos y su respiración agitándose cada vez más. Mientras Rainbow sentía eso en su intimidad, con sus manos masajeaba sus propios senos apretándolos y jalándolos.

Los estímulos al fin dieron sus resultados, haciendo que Rainbow dejara estallar su flor en néctar sobre Fluttershy, bañándola en ellos, mientras gemía de placer y pasión, la chica tímida usaba su lengua para comer los fluidos que habían quedado en ella, continuando con su acto hasta que Rainbow se volviera a correr y volver a comer de su jugo.

 **-Jajajaja… Veo que se divierten, creo que, si sabían que hacer después de todo, par de perras-** Dijo Killer, sin llamar mucho la atención de la pareja continuando con su acto.

 **-Estaba equivocada, si sabían cómo hacerlo-** Murmuro Starlight dejando que su jefe la escuchara a pesar de bajar su tono de voz, en parte para que las dos calenturientas que tenía enfrente no la escucharan.

 **-Sí, esto me está gustando tanto que…-** De pronto sintió algo en su cuerpo **–Jajaja, lo disfruto mucho-**

Pocos segundos pasaron en los que Fluttershy y Rainbow se besaban y murmuraban cosas cursis como, te amo, mariposa y caramelo. Cursilerías que en su mayoría no eran escuchadas por el único espectador. Hubo un momento en el que la pareja se separó y respiro agitadamente, estaba agotándose, pero Killer interrumpió el descanso.

 **-No he dicho que se detengan, continúen, entre las dos se harán un oral, ahora-**

Rainbow y Fluttershy se vieron de nuevo, resignadas se pusieron en posición de 69, dándose pacer una a la otra al mismo tiempo, lengüetazos y gemidos se escuchaban al mismo tiempo que chupaban e introducían sus lenguas en la otra, para colmo, cada una tuvo un tercer orgasmo en el caso de Rainbow y el segundo en el de Fluttershy. Dejándose caer a un lado respirando con una mirada cada vez más extasiada y agotada.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial de la ciudad de Canterlot, Twilight humana recorría con apuración todos los lugares en los que Starlight podría estar, cada piso, cada local o restaurante. Entraba y salía de un lugar a otro repasando más de una vez a cada persona, pero un una sola era la que ella buscaba.

 **-No, no está aquí, ¿Por qué me la pones difícil? Starlight…. ¡Donde rayos estas! -** Su repentino grito llamo la atención de todos los que estaba a su alrededor, viéndola como su estuviera loca provocando que Twilight se pusiera roja de vergüenza y saliera corriendo del centro comercial **–Ella no está aquí… ¡AHHHHHH, Debo buscar en otro lado! -**

La Twilight humana salió corriendo del centro comercia a todo lo que sus delgadas piernas le permitían, directo hacia otros lugares públicos en lo que creía que Starlight estaría, busco en la plaza, en los alrededores de la ciudad, incluso en tiendas y parques, pero no logro encontrarla.

 **-Ahora que hago… ¡No puedo encontrarla que le diré a la princesa!... "Princesa disculpe pero perdido de vista a su alumna" ¡POR AMOR A LOS LIBROS ME MANDARIA POR UN TUBO, O A BAILAR EN UNO!-** Exclamaba Twilight toda alterada aun estando al aire libre, incluso llamando la atención de uno que otro que pasaba cerca y que le dirigía solo un segundo a mirada para después desviarla con una cara de "Esta loca" **–Ok… vamos a calmarnos Twilight… ¡No te alteres seguro esta cerca!... ¡¿Y si no lo esta?! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

De repente se dejó caer cerca de un árbol en un parque cercano, vio el cielo y recordó a sus amigas y ahora a la desaparecida Starlight, en eso recordó algo, y se levantó para correr directo de regreso donde los restos de la escuela Canterlot.

Una vez en ese lugar se paró enfrente de la destrozada estatua y la vio como si de ella fuera a salir de una vez la princesa Twilight, quedando unos minutos parada frente a ese muro cristalino que reflejaba su apariencia. Por su mente pasaron varias ideas, tenía sus manos temblorosas y su mente muy agitada de toda la presión que se estaba gestando en ella al no poder hacer la única tarea que la princesa le había dejado.

 **-¿Si ella no regresa que hare?… No podré hacer nada-** En eso una idea se viene a su cabeza, sus ojos se fijan en su reflejo, y a paso lento se acerca cada vez más al portal, acercando una mano al frente de ella primeramente para comprobar que no era peligroso o si no era doloroso cruzar.

Al topar la mano con el muro cristalino, este género una luz y su mano atravesó el cristal. Se sentía raro, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. La sola idea de que podría cruzar el portal se hacía más fuerte y tentadora, pero de repente retiro su mano de golpe.

 **-No… no tengo nada que hacer allá así que aléjate de él…-** Sin más remedio la Twilight humana quedo a un lado del portal esperado que la princesa regresara, cosa que sucedió después de una hora de haberse quedado ahí parada.

Cundo la princesa Twilight regreso se veía algo frustrada y murmurando algunas cosas, pero al ver a su contraparte humana cambio su mirada a una más comprensiva y animada.

 **-Ya he regresado, ¿lograste encontrarla? -** Pregunto acercándose a ella, pero esta se levantó de donde estaba sentada y negó con un movimiento con su cabeza haciendo suspirar a la princesa de cansancio

 **-La busque por toda la ciudad, pero no está, incluso en parques públicos, pero no hay rastro de ellas-** Decía la científica preocupada, La princesa se puso a pensar

 **-Ok, calma, hable con mis amigas y me dijeron que ellas no le dijeron nada, solo hablaron y al parecer ella escucho, notaron que no estaba, pero hasta hace poco notaron que estaba desaparecida, la están buscando en Equestria, pero si no la encuentran quiere decir que está aquí…-**

 **-Espero que no esté aquí, este lugar no es bonito de noche y esta haciéndose tarde…-**

 **-Está bien, cálmate, no podemos rendirnos… buscaremos en los alrededores esta vez, y preguntaremos si la han visto, vamos debemos encontrarla-**

Ambas Twilight regresaron al centro de la ciudad, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a los alrededores, preguntando por su amiga y buscando algún indicio de que haya pasado por ese ligar.

 **-Esto está mal… ya debía haberla encontrado-** Decía la científica en tono muy deprimido, la princesa noto eso al instante

 **-No te preocupes, la encontraremos no debió haber ido lejos, además no creo que en menos de un día haya salido de la ciudad-**

 **-Si… tienes razón, además tomando en cuenta que la única salida…. Espera, ¡Eso es! -** Vamos Twilight, se dónde podría estar y si no, seguro ella lo vio- Dice la científica tomando a la princesa del brazo y jalándola directo a un lugar que ella estaba segura estaría

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Rainbow y Fluttershy habían continuado con su actuación, por alguna razón ambas se habían encontrado a la perfección para hacer un acto que solo una pareja lesbiana sería capaz de hacer. Tener sexo entre ellas, sexo oral ya demás de acariciarse entre ellas como su les encantara el cuerpo de una mujer, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, besos por todas partes e incluso apretar con sus manos las senos de la otra, gemidos y leves gritos de placer se extendieron por 1 hora, mientras que Killer sonreía satisfecho y Starlight miraba a otro lado con una mano en su cara con una mirada atormentada y desesperada.

Llego un momento en el que ambas chicas, azul y amarillo juntaron sus intimidades, deslizándolas una contra la otra para darse placer mutuamente, ambas parecían profesionales ya que lo estaban haciendo tan bien que parecía como si ni fuera la primera vez de ninguna.

Starlight ahora más perturbada que otras ocasiones evitaba verlas pues su mente estaba hecha una tormenta, no se imaginaba que algo así pasara y menos viniendo de una chica tan tímida y otra tan agresiva. Estaba a poco de explotar, pero resistía esa presión solo por que muy cerca de ella estaba ese hombre tan peligroso como lo era Killer.

Los minutos pasaron y las chicas volvieron a sentir un clímax tan grande que incluso intercambiaron fluidos, para ese punto ya nada a su alrededor les importaba, solo ellas dos solas en medio de su "Amor".

 **-Starlight-** La emocionada volteo al escuchar la voz de su jefe llamarla **–De verdad estoy satisfecho, este día no ha sido un desperdicio después de todo-** Killer no quitaba la vista de ambas chicas

 **-Me alegra señor…-** Los brazos de Starlight tumbaban y un leve tic en su ojo se formaba

 **-Jajaja Ya he terminado de ver esto, estoy muy feliz, satisfecho de mi vista, pero aun quiero algo más y serás la encargada hacerlo posible-** Killer vio a su empleada, esta hizo lo mejor que pudo para esconder su delicado estado y poco estable

 **-Quiero que te encargos de que esa niña rubia se llevada a una celda en los sótanos, aún no está perdonada, una semana en ese lugar sin nada más que pan y agua y será suficiente para que sea perdonada, aun es virgen y eso lo hace valiosa, así que, así quiero que se haga-** El dueño de la mansión se levantó y abandono el salón dejando a un par de chicas aun abrasadas aun besándose sumidas en su mundo y a una Starlight que después de pocos minutos, no resistió mas su furia y tomo una de la silla en la que estaba sentado su jefe, lanzándola a una de las paredes destrozándola al instante.

El fuere ruido que provoco saco del trance a la pareja de chicas, azul y amarillo se sobre exaltaron al ver a Starlight respirar agitadamente y con su cabeza baja. Ambas vieron a su alrededor notándose solo las tres solas, confundidas se levantaron, pero al verse desnudas buscaron de inmediato sus prendas para vestirse.

 **-Starlight…-** Se escuchó una voz tímida, pero la mencionada no respondió **-¡Starlight!-**

Ese grito la saco de su mente, la chica de piel lila veía a la pared, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con Rainbow Fluttershy vestidas con la ropa que todas las demás compartían.

-Chicas… - Murmuro viéndolas así, cada una con una mirada baja y apenada, Fluttershy mas que la otra, pero a la vez algo aliviadas de que ese momento terminara **–Vamos a los dormitorios, seguro su amiga…-** En eso recordó lo que su jefe le dijo, suspirando derrotada y resignada **–Applejack ya está allá, vamos-**

El trio de chicas se retiró, Starlight al frente y las demás siguiéndola, cada una con sus pensamientos, Starlight pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día, pero, además, ambas chicas amigas de Sunset no podían creer lo que acababan de hacer.

Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios Fluttershy corrió directo a los baños, encerrándose en una de las múltiples regaderas que había, mientras que Rainbow se dejó caer en su cama muy cerca de las demás y de donde estaba Applejack acostada muy lastimada y aun inconsciente.

Starlight llego hasta con ella y la reviso notando sus múltiples cortadas y moretones, las marcas que el collar electro dejo, una quemadura en su cuello, marcas rojas en su espalda y el moretón en su rostro que ella misma le había dejado.

 **-Perdóname… perdónenme… todas, no soy capaz de evitar nada de esto… ni siquiera encontré la forma en la que no dejaran en paz a ninguna-** Murmuro Starlight muy deprimida, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, pero las demás a notarlo fueron con ella

 **-No, Starlight, no te culpes por algo así, tú nos ayudaste ¿recuerdas? -** Dijo Rarity poniendo una mano en el hombro de Starlight, esta no la vio y ni respondió

 **-Applejack ya está bien gracias a ti Starlight, de no ser por ti aun seguiría allá en manos de esos hombres feos-** Menciono Pinkie siendo más afectiva y dándole un abraso a la chica de piel lila, peor esta aun no levantaba su mirada

 **-Debí haber hecho más, Rainbow y Fluttershy se humillaron…-** Starlight se soltó del abrazo y se alejó unos metros. A lo lejos dos de las chicas veían la escena, una Starlight llorando era algo que no se veía todos los días, comenzando a murmurar. Rarity y Pinkie volvieron a acercarse a ella, cubriéndole la vista a las demás que observaban, en eso Rarity la tomo de un brazo y la hizo sentarse en su cama, sin notar que las demás mujeres se acercaban muy lentamente

 **-Starlight, te aguardemos de corazón que nos ayudara, no debes de culparte de nada, nosotras estamos bien y es gracias a ti-** Rarity uso su mano para hacer que Starlight la viera a los ojos, encontrando un rostro triste y con sus ojos lloraros, decidiendo regresarle algo cálido, una sonrisa muy cálida y amigable.

 **-¡Si!... es cierto, lo haces de corazón con nosotras, estoy segura que con ellas también-** Dijo Pinkie más alegre, y viendo a su alrededor, haciendo que Starlight la imitara y viera a las demás mujeres que estaban ahí, viéndola con una sonrisa, incluso en ese preciso momento Rainbow levanto su mirada viendo a su alrededor y a Starlight en una cama cercana frente a ella.

 **-Sabemos que has ayudado a todas, nos lo contaron-** Dijo Rarity viendo a Mine y Katy acercarse, sonriendo a Starlight

 **-Pero… aun así no logro hacer nada, no pude ayudar a salir a Sunset…-**

 **-Starlight, no pienses en eso, lo que has hecho es con buena intenciones y es lo único que cuenta, lo haces por ayudar, por que conoces lo que es sufrir, todos te agradecemos-** En ese momento Rarity y Pinkie abrasaron a la chica de piel lila, y unas cuantas más las imitaron, Rainbow se sentó en su cama, recordó lo que paso con Fluttershy y como se perdió en ella, colaborando con un acto que no estaba correcto pero que al parecer había disfrutado, su mente estaba hecha un caos, cayendo en la desesperación, pero al ver a las demás, ese sentimiento se fue disminuyendo, olvidándolo por un segundo.

Mientras las demás prestaban su atención a Starlight, Fluttershy había salido recién bañada de los baños, vio lo que pasaba, pero no se animaba a acercar a ellas, quedando al margen de ese lugar, en ese momento Rainbow acerco a ella con su una mirada muy apenada.

 **-Fluttershy… yo… es… ¿Qué… que fue lo que nos pasó? -** Pregunto muy confundida, siendo contestada de la misma forma

 **-No lo sé, solo recuerdo que… me… me gusto… Rainbow, me gusto hacerlo contigo…-** Murmuro muy apenada, poniéndose de color rojo, Rainbow se sorprendió por lo que escucho, quedando viendo a su amiga muy sorprendida.

 **-Fluttershy…-**

 **-Rainbow… dime la verdad, ¿a ti también te gusto? -** Pregunta con una mirada suplicante, Rainbow estaba asustada por contestar, ya se había hecho esa misma pregunta contestándola, y la respuesta la asusto mucho.

 **-Si… me gusto, pero no se por qué, solo somos amigas-** Se defendió la chica de cabello arcoíris, las dos quedaron calladas con Fluttershy con sus manos en la boca y corriendo directo a su cama, Rainbow no pudo y tuvo el valor de detenerla sin tener algo bueno para decirle, suspirando, fue directo a los baños para asearse.

Mientras las demás estaban con Starlight, Fluttershy veía desde dejos como le daban palabras de alentó, está a la vez estaba llorando, pero esas lagrimas eran secadas por Rarity y Pinkie, las demás le decían palabras de apoyo.

 **-Gracias por ayudarnos Starlight, gracias-** Pensaba Fluttershy desde lejos, sonriendo para Starlight, a un si esta no la veía.

Momentos después, la chica de piel color lila ya había salido de esa habitación, aunque había logrado desahogar un poco lo que sentía aún no estaba muy estable emocionalmente, decidió alejarse de ese lugar para despejarse, en eso recordó a sus dos amigas en lo más profundo del sótano.

 **-Ahhhh si no hago esto ahora no poder hacerlo después-** Peso Starlight, para después ir directamente a los soltamos, cargada de herramientas y algunas cosas que necesitaría para hacer un pequeño trabajo en ese sótano.

Una vez abajo y pasada una hora, Starlight acciona un interruptor en una de las paredes de ese lugar, haciendo que un total de dos bombillas alumbraran ese lugar tan oscuro y húmedo donde Lightning y Sunset habían estado encerradas.

Starlight se acercó donde la celda de Lightning encontrándola de pie recargada en una pared.

 **-Te ves mucho mejor Light-** Menciono Starlight a la chica de piel color menta, está la ve con sus ojos entrecerrados al acostumbrarse a la oscuridad le lastimaba un poco la luz

 **-Starlight… ¿Qué has hecho… y esa luz?-** Pregunto usando su mano para atajarse la luz que le lastimaba, Starlight sonrió por esa acción

 **-Hice un pequeño invento, con esto puedo encender y apagar luces aquí sin que Killer o Dark lo descubran-** Menciono animada, dejando a Lightning acostumbrarse a la luz, pues en ese momento se dio la vuelta para ver a la segunda castigada, en ese caso Sunset, al verla esta estaba sentada recargada contra una pared, estaba quieta viendo a la nada

 **-Sunset, he traído algo de luz, eso te ayudara a recuperarte-** Decía Starlight muy animada mientras abría la puerta de la celda de Sunset **–Desde hoy comenzare con tu recuperación, vas a comer más y te levantaras para…-**

En ese momento Starlight queda callada al ver a su amiga, esta no tenía nada anormal, pero lo que dejo helada a Starlight era ver la mirada de Sunset, su vista estaba perdida, cuando volteo a verla pudo ver su cara con dos moretones, pero noto la ausencia de algo en especial.

 _ **-No tiene… las cicatrices…-**_ Pensó Starlight sorprendida y en Shock **-Que…. Quien…-** Starlight no podía hablar, había quedado con sus ojos bien abiertos

 **-Starlight…-** Murmuro Sunset, pero la mencionada no respondió

 **-¿Starlight que te pasa?-** Pregunto desde su celda Lightning, esta con dificultad llego hasta con Starlight y la tomo de sus hombros para sostenerse y llamar su atención **-¿Qué viste Star?-**

Pero Starlight no respondía, quedando sus ojos viéndose fijamente, Sunset y Starlight, ambas clavadas una en la otra sin decir nada.

 **-¿Qué les pasa?-** Pregunto Lightning ya más asustada, es cuando Starlight desvía la mirada muy confundida

 **-Tu…-** Murmuro Sunset, Lightning la vio esperando que continuará **–Tú no eres… Starlight-** Murmuro Sunset al notar las claras diferencias en la Starlight que ella conocía y la que tenía enfrente, poniendo una mirada más seria y fría, mientras que Starlight una más moleta y firme.

 **-Y tu… Tú no eres Sunset… Tú no eres ella tu cara no tiene ninguna de las marcas que ella tenía…-** Starlight dejo de hablar y abrió sus ojos al máximo, vio otra vez a la Sunset que tenía enfrente viendo todo de ella, su color de piel, de cabello, de ojos, todo era igual a la Sunset que conoció excepción de su cara, siendo que esta no poseía ninguna sola cicatriz.

 **-¿Qué estás diciendo Starlight, que no la vez?-**

 **-Lightning, ella no es nuestra Sunset, ella no tiene ninguna marca en su cara…-** En eso se acercó más a ella **–Donde esta Sunset-** La chica de piel crema y cabello de fuego la vio algo más calmada, suspiro cansadamente

 **-Yo soy… Sunset, pero no… soy… la que Killer quería… Soy de otro mundo…-** Murmuraba en voz baja, pero a Starlight solo le causo mas furia, endureció su mirada y salió de su celda

 **-¡Lightning regresa a tu celda ahora!-** Ordeno a la chica con voz muy fuerte, la mencionada obedeció con algo de miedo siendo encerrada con un fuerte portazo de la puerta de su celda, Sunset también fue encerrada de la misma forma y Starlight se retiró muy molesta **–Estas loca… Tenemos a una loca en vez de a Sunset-** Gritaba en su cabeza, todo ese día había estado bajo mucho estrés y para colmo se entera de algo así **–Esto no se quedara así, esas chicas dementes deben saber la verdad-**

Starlight sale de ese lugar, yendo directo con las amigas de Sunset para pedirles una exhaustiva explicación al respecto.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en los alrededores de la ciudad de Canterlot, más específicamente entre las orillas del bosque que está cerca de la granja de los Apple, un par de chicas de piel lavanda están cerca de una tercera, una de ellas, siendo esta de piel lila más claro.

Ambas Twilight habían encontrado a Starlight en el camino antes de llegar con esa persona que esperaban que las ayudara, para su suerte encontraron a Starlight antes, pero esta estaba sentada contra un árbol escondida, estaba con sus ojos a medio cerrar, respirando agitadamente.

 **-¿Qué le pasa?-** Pregunto la princesa al ver a su amiga en ese estado, es cuando la científica toca la frente de Starlight

 **-Tiene mucha fiebre… debemos llevarla al departamento de Sunset ahora, tendré que llamas a Celestia… no tendré de otra manera, ella nos ayudara en esto…-**

 **-¿Qué…? ¡No! Ella descubriría que estoy aquí… y me ordenaría que regrese a Equestria, además te reprendería a ti por llamarme-** Reclamo la princesa, la científica suspiro cansada

 **-Está bien, bucare otra forma, mientras tanto, hay que llevarla al departamento-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto ene se momento, comenzaba a oscurecer, y en lo alto de una casa abandonada estaba de pie una chica del mismo color que la pie de Sunset, pero con el cabello de color azul marino y mechones morado oscuros además de un pequeño mecho verde sobre salir y resaltar cerca de su cuello, su ropa era en su mayoría de tonos grises oscuros y negros, y sus ojos, color entre anaranjado oscuro y rojo vivo, tan fríos como los de un felino furioso.

Sus manos estaban adornadas con un brazalete color negro profundo que a primera vista estaban muy apretados y encarnados en su dueña, manteniendo sus manos sobre su cintura viendo al atardecer con indiferencia, es el momento en el que levanta un celular hacia su oído y marca un numero en especial. Espera unos segundos y comienza a sonar al otro lado, contestando una vos masculina.

 **-Aquí Clash, ¿qué quieres Master? Estamos en medio de un asunto importante y delicado-**

 **-Clash, sabes que eso me vale verga ahora… ¿Qué han averiguado? -** Pregunto Master al teléfono, recibiendo una respuesta del mencionado

 **-Ok no tienes que ser tan amable-** Contesto con sarcasmo **–Veras encontramos cosas que seguro te encantaran Master, en primera, Sombra tendrá un evento en una semana, donde asistirá el y su familia-** Al escuchar eso ultimo la mano libre de Master se empuño fuertemente

 **-Investiguen sobre eso más a fondo, quiero más información, y también a esa niña-**

 **-¿A la hija de sombra? Esa niña está fuertemente custodiada-**

 **-Por eso te estoy ordenando más información, montos de idiotas es su trabajo averiguar cómo llegar a ella-**

 **-¿Para que la quieres?-**

 **-Jajajaja ¿Preguntas para qué?... ¿que no es obvio?… ¡Pienso matarla!-**

 **-¿Piensas matar a tu media hermana Sunset?-**

 **-¡NO IDIOTA PIENSO CUIDARLA COMO UN GATITO!-** El hombre al otro lado del teléfono quedo callado **-¡TU SOLO HAS LO QUE TE ORDENO Y QUE NO TE IMPORTE LO QUE LE HAGA A ESA NIÑA!-**


	17. Chapter 17

La tarde había llegado, faltaba una hora para que la noche callera. Pero a pesar de ser aun de día los hombres al mando de la joven Master ya estaban movilizándose, recorriendo en vehículos pequeños y normales las calles de Fillydelphia.

Clash había salido de la base a hacer un pequeño trabajo, un trabajo que sería de gran importancia para su causa. Ya desde hace más de 6 horas, pero aun así no regresaría hasta obtener lo que su jefa le pidió.

Mientras el atardecer llegaba, Clever y Sira se preparaban junto con un grupo de 4 hombres cada una para salir de cacería. Cada una con cuatro de ellos, todos portando los lentes de contacto con tonalidades de anaranjado incluyéndolas.

 **-Te deseo suerte esta noche estimada Clever-** Dijo Sira burlona, preparando su arma con municiones suficientes, está estaba parada a un lado de un enorme vehículo negro **-Veremos quien termina primero, hoy me tocó muy fácil, un grupo especial que Master selecciono, Pedófilos, jejeje no me gustaría matarlos, pero órdenes son ordenes-**

 **-Qué horror Sira, ¿cómo te pueden caer bien esos enfermos? -** Preguntó Clever asqueada

 **-Porque esos gritan más, Es dulce justicia, Jajaja, dulce y divina justica, me gusta hacerlos sufrir más que un simple balazo en las bolas… jajaja-** Respondió Sira formando un punto con su mano, y sosteniendo su arma en la otra mano

 **-Ya se te está pegando lo de Master… pero creo que tienes razón, hoy solo me tocaron un grupo de asesinos a sueldo, será difícil pero divertido-** Dijo Clever embozando una sonrisa confiada y relajada, pero De pronto la risa divertida se escuchó de ella **-Veremos a medida noche quien recibe más balas, qué tal si apostamos-**

 **-Juega niña, Que tal cogerte a Alen, claro su cosa esa es una porquería jeje… creo que tendrías más placer con un pepino-**

 **-¡Awhhhhh Que asco!, ¡claro que no, yo con ese gusano mí drogada!-** Respondió Clever indignada **-Por qué mejor no te metes con mi hermano, seguro te gustará el tamaño de su… "Pepino", además… no creo que ni siquiera una sandía te pueda dar más placer que el jajaja-**

 **-¡Estás loca!, ¡tu hermano está demente ni loca me metería!…. –** Se interrumpió a si misma al percatarse de la sonrisa de Clever, Sira suspiro con fastidio

 **-¿Trato?-** Preguntó Clever, sin borrar su sonrisa, Sira la miró con molestia **-o… ¿Te da miedo?-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!... ¡Miedo ¿Yo?!... Ni en tus malditos sueños húmedos, Trato hecho-** Ambas se tómanos las manos, verde lima y rojo pálido se estrecharon, sellando el trato **-Pero además de eso la ganadora podrá grabar a la perdedora pagando el castigo -** Impuso Sira sin soltar su mano.

 **-¡¿Qué?!... … … ¡ESTAS LOCA SIRA! -** Grito Clever molesta y soltándose del agarre

 **-Me lo han dicho siempre, pero el trato ya está hecho a si que te jodes, además, te preocupas tanto con si fueras a perder jajaja-** Sira subió a su vehículo - **¡NOS VEMOS A MEDIA NOCHE, CLEVER!-**

El vehículo se fue a toda prisa un total de cinco hombres la acompañaban, más que suficiente para hacer su trabajo asignado. Mientras Clever procesaba lo que tenía que hacer y quedo pensativa, vio su arma y los demás hombres que la acompañarían.

 **-Vámonos ahora-** Ordeno subiendo al asiento del piloto y retirarse a toda prisa

Mientras tanto Master estaba en un salón cercano, sentada frente a una mesa, con sus brazos sobre la misma viendo sus brazaletes negros.

Estos eran de un color negro profundo, tanto que absorbían casi el 100% de la luz. Asemejándose a dos enredaderas fijadas a las muñecas de Máster. Que, de hecho, estaban tan apretadas que parecían estar encarnadas en su dueña, gracias a todo el uso que les daba.

La mente de esta chica no despegaba sus ojos de los brazaletes. Sus ojos podían ver atreves esa esa tan profunda negrura todo lo que guardaba debajo. Podía ver lo que antes fueron los brazaletes color dorado que les pertenecieron a ella y a su amada madre, dos brazaletes de oro solido que ambas llevaban siempre y que al verlos se recordaban entre sí.

Un símbolo de amor entre ellas, a los ojos de Master seguían teniendo el mismo significado, la promesa de que su madre Northern Light le había hecho ya hace más de 10 años. La promesa de que siempre la cuidaría donde sea que estuviera.

A pesar de que Master estaba sumergida en ver sus adornos no pensaba en nada, perdida en lo negros que eran ahora y en lo apretados que estaban, de un momento a otro acerco su mano a su brazalete izquierdo y lo retiro lentamente y con mucha dificultad derramando gotas de sangre, perdiendo el color azul de su cabello quedando solo una combinación en su cabeza de amarillo y morado. Pero ese no fue el único cambio, ya que comenzó a sentirse débil físicamente, el brazalete que aun tenia comenzó a brillar de color azul y sano la fea herida que había dejado el brazalete en la muñeca izquierda. No emitió ni un solo quejido, solo vio curiosa lo que pasaba, al momento de que sano la herida, volvió a ponerse el brazalete, que al elemento de sentir la piel de su portada esta se fue ajustando hasta quedar apretado y causar de nuevo la herida.

Master en eso vio su brazalete de la mano derecha, repitiendo la acción, se lo retiro, esta vez perdiendo el color morado de su cabello, quedando su cabellera una combinación de azul marino y rojo pálido. Esta vez no se sintió débil, pero no tardo ni dos 5 segundos en volver a ponérselo pues podría haber causado consecuencias graves a sus compañeros, pues ese era el que los mantenía con vida e inmunes a heridas.

Un suspiro muy pesado y frustrado escapo de Master, y como es su costumbre azoto su propia frente contra la mesa, casi rompiéndola en dos, ambos brazaletes brillaron en tono azul, la fuerza que usaba para lastimarse era cada vez más, pero ya no le importaba pues sabía que siempre sanaba otra vez. Al recuperarse levanto su cabeza al frente y vio sus brazaletes, de nuevo, pero un pequeño brillo verde llamo su atención, frunciendo el ceño se levantó de su silla.

 **-¡SIRA!-** Grito furiosa y esperando que una aterrada chica de piel rojo entrara pero nunca paso, vio la puerta impaciente pero algo paso, sus brazaletes volvieron a brillar en verde **-¡SIRA TE JURO QUE SI TE ENCUENTRO CON ESE MOCOSO TE SACARE TUS PUTOS OJOS Y HARE QUE TE LOS TRAGES!-** Exclamo saliendo de ese cuarto y provocando que varios de sus hombres y mujeres huyeran lejos de ella a esconderse, pues sabían bien que hacer enojar a su líder les costaría mucho más que un par de huesos rotos.

Master muy molesta siguió su camino yendo directo al sótano, pero al llegar a la primera puerta esta estaba cerrada con candado.

 **-¿Que?... ¿qué está pasando?-** Se preguntó al ver la puerta cerrada, al usar la llave que estaba a un lado la abrió e ingreso al sótano encontrando el pequeño cuarto donde estaba dentro su prisionero también estaba cerrada con candado, vio el candado muy confundida, en ese momento es cuando escucho leves quejidos y movimientos de algo duro, al mismo tiempo de que se detuvieron sus brazaletes volvieron a brillar en verde **–Seguro ya está despierto… pero algo lo está lastimando ¿Qué está pasando?-**

Al quitar el candado y abrir la puerta Master quedo frente a su rehén, el niño de piel color amarillo miel y cabello castaño oscuro estaba ahora completamente inmovilizado a una silla, sus ojos vendados y una mordaza n su boca. Pero el infante se retorcía entre las cuerdas para liberarse, Master al ver mejor noto las muñecas del niño enrojecidas.

 **-Ya veo… has despertado-** Murmuro imaginando como había tratado de liberarse, pero en solo logro lastimarse las muñecas – _ **Si sigue así esto no servirá, tengo que hacer algo con él mientras avanzan mis planes-**_

El niño al escucharla se quedó totalmente quieto, bajando su cabeza sintiendo miedo de esa mujer, que aún no conocía su apariencia, pero por su tono de voz frio deducía que era su secuestradora.

Master volvió a cerrar la puerta con candado, dejando el pequeño sin más opción que esperar, regresando al piso superior quedo pensativa.

 _ **-La Carta será mandada mañana en la mañana… ¿O será mejor a media noche?... como sea, si quiero deshacerme de él tendrá que ser antes del amanecer-**_ Master fue a reunirse con los demás de su causa, organizándolos para lo que se venía, mando más grupos a las calles y ella se quedó a esperar a que su más capaz hombre regresara, cosa que paso a los pocos minutos.

Un joven un año mayor que ella entro a la sala donde Master estaba sentada y pensativa, este era de piel verde olvida un tono grisáceo, su cabello era gris, y sus ojos jefes oscuro. Clash Había llegado y se puso al frente de su líder con un porte muy serio.

 **-¿Ya te cansaste de pasear por la playa Clash?-** Pregunto Master sin verlo a la cara, centrándose en un pedazo de papel donde escribía sin detenerse.

 **-No estaba de paseo Master, y lo sabes-**

 **-Pues no parece, ¿qué información tienes? -** Pregunto Master dejando su hoja de apuntes a un lado

 **-Pues veras, en pocos días Sombra y su familia asistirán a un evento justo aquí en Fillydelphia, se inaugurara un nuevo complejo presidencial y las familias más importantes asistirán-** Hablo Clash, deteniéndose al escuchar a risa de su líder **-¿De qué te ríes?-**

 **-De que la familia de Hearthstone no asistirá jajaja-** Master reía, recordando a quien tiene en su sótano

 **-Entiendo, bueno continuare, El señor sombra confía en que su seguridad y la vigilancia de Hearthstone bastara para que no suceda nada en ese lugar-**

 **-Cómo no va a funcionar si yo misma me encargue en menos de medio año de lo que ninguno de ellos ha hecho en un más de 40 años… Ni siquiera deberían tener policía ya no tienen trabajo jeje, bueno ni para servir a los civiles sirven-** Dijo Master regresando a sus apuntes

 **-¿Hablas de matar delincuentes por qué si?-**

 **-No, viejo amigo Jajaja, Hablo de hacer algo útil, deshacerme de esos desperdicios, ya casi termino con esta ciudad y después seguiré con el nido de Sombra, Manehattan, será más fácil-**

 **-Como digas- Decía Clash sin mucho interés en los planes de su líder -¿Quieres que secuestremos a esa niña entonces? ese evento será en 6 días-**

 **-¡Por supuesto idiota! No dejare pasar esa oportunidad-**

 **-Secuestraras a tu hermana jeje-**

 **-¡Cállate Clash esa niña no es mi hermana!-**

 **-Claro que lo es, ambas llevan la sangre de Sombra-** Musito Clash burlón, pero la mirada de Master se volvió asesina

 **-Vuelve a decir eso Clash… ¡y tú y tu hermana desearan haber sido asesinados en esa masacre!-** La sonrisa de Clash se borró, dejando en claro que eso no le había gustado ni un poco, regresando a su porte serio y frio respondió

 **-Como ordenes Master, discúlpame por lo que dije-**

 **-Eres un completo idiota Clash, no olviden a quien le deben la vida, los cuatro, no lo olviden-** Master volvió a sentarse, y regreso su vista a su hoja

 **-Hablando de cuatro ¿Dónde rayos esta Alen?-** Pregunto Clash cambiando de tema para romper la tensión de la mirada de su líder

 **-No debería importarte, pero te lo diré, lo mande a hacer un trabajo, seguro lo están moliendo a golpes en este momento-** Master levanto su mano y mostro sus brazaletes brillando en color morado

 **-¿Y se puede saber que es ese trabajo?-**

 **-Lo asigne al equipo de Sira para que le ayudara, sin un arma** \- Al escuchar eso Clash se es6tremecio

 **-Eres mala Master, el pobre no podrá defenderse, es mas a golpes nunca podrá matar… no olvídalo si se lo merece, además pude agarrar un palo y defenderse-** Dijo Clash resistiendo la risa de imaginarse al idiota de Alen tratar de defenderse de un arma con un palo

 **-Le servirá de experiencia jeje, y además Sira de divertirá-** Ambos rieron un poco, dejando de lado la tensión, pero Master suspiro poniéndose más seria.

 **-Ok, regresando a lo que importa, Ese día será el indicado, y secuestraras a la hija de Sombra-** Master vio a Clash mas frio, contestando fríamente

 **-Sí, de una sola vez, entre más pronto mejor, y después las cosas serán mucho más fáciles para dejar en la ruina a Sombra, sacando todo a la luz y quemando todo lo que tiene-** Master en eso continuo con su escritura llenado toda una plana de letras

 **-¿Qué haces Master?-**

 **-Esto Clash-** Levanto la hoja para que su compañero lo viera **–Es la carta donde dejo a Hearthstone todo en claro, con esto todos ustedes tendrán mucha diversión mañana, en especial tu hermana y Sira-** Master doblo la carta y la metió en un sobre completamente Blanco **–Así esta excelente ya será desicion de él si mirar dentro de un sobre en blanco, veremos que tanto le importa su hijo-**

 **-¿Quieres decir que atormentaras a ese hombre usando a su hijo?-**

 **-Si, tu respuesta es correcta te has ganado un poco de pulque-**

 **-Claro… y de paso atormentaras a un niño que no tiñe nada que ver en tus problemas-**

 **-De eso también quería hablarte, quiero que tú y Sira se lleven a ese niño lejos de aquí, y cuando digo lejos, lo digo enserio-**

 **-¿Que?... Y a dónde quieres que lo llevemos, ¿a lo profundo del mar?-**

 **-No imbécil, el punto más alejado de la ciudad no es al borde del mundo, sino en un lugar donde nunca se les ocurriría buscar-** Las manos de Master se juntaron, viendo a un lado muy ansiosa de aplicar su plan **–Tu solo has lo que digo, y por ahora te digo…-** Master se levantó de su silla y extendió su mano a Clash entregándole el sobre en blanco **–Que esta noche serás un cartero jeje, mucho más seguro que un asesino-**

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, la noche seguía normalmente su curso y la rutina igual para las mujeres que estaban ahí secuestradas. Un numero de entre 20 y 30 de las mujeres trabajaban como entretenimiento o compañía intima por una hora o por una noche dependiendo la cantidad de dinero que pague el cliente.

Las amigas de Sunset estaban ansiosas, Acababan de llevarse a Applejack otra vez y no habían podido hacer nada para vitarlo, inconsciente y aun en paños menores dos de los hombres de gris se la habían llevado a los sótanos. Volviendo a dejar a las chicas preocupadas y preguntándose que había pasado o mejor dicho que ideas tenía el maniático de Killer esta vez.

Rainbow no podía seguir peleando, su mente aún estaba en constante lucha por lo que vivió con Fluttershy, está por otro lado estaba más quieta y callada de lo normal, ni siquiera su pequeña mascota había podido animarla, el pequeño ratón había regresado a los dormitorios como su salvadora se lo había dicho, pero ahora Fluttershy ya no parecía prestarle mucha atención.

Applejack ahora estaba en un lugar más incómodo que el anterior, donde no había nada más que unas celdas oscuras junto con un total de 6 más de las mujeres, la dejaron en una celda y se retiraron dejándola a la rubia tirada en el suelo.

Mientras todo eso pasaba Starlight estaba en su habitación en la mansión, uno asignado por el mismo señor Killer después de contratarla como su empleada, estaba demasiado pensativa y seria, ansiosa, no podía dejar de pensar en Sunset, mejor dicho, la Sunset que tenían prisionera en los sótanos, ella conocía más que nadie a la Sunset que había llegado ese día, la que conocía no era la misma que tenían cautiva.

Starlight recordaba ese momento como si fuese ayer, como si se hubiera quedado permanentemente gravado en su mente.

 _ **-Sunset, no puedo evitar verme a mi cuando recuerdo ese día… tal y como yo, fuiste vendida a ese desgraciado…-**_

FlashBack

Starlight caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión junto con una tabla de anotaciones, como todas las noches de ese entonces para a pasar lista a las mujeres de ese lugar después de toda una noche de trabajo. Alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada aún estaba despierta, pero para su sorpresa uno de los guardias llego con ella pasándole una carta.

 **-¿Qué es esto Wood? No tiene nada esta en blanco-** Pregunto al hombre que al parecer era algo joven casi de su misma edad

 **-Un hombre la trajo para el señor Killer, yo no puedo acceder hasta con él, pero tu si, dijo que era importante-** El joven de piel café cabello verde oliva se retiró de regreso a su puesto.

Starlight quedo viendo el sobre pensativa, esta estaba en blanco completamente haciéndola pensar que el hombre la trajo personalmente o mandado e alguien más o lo suficientemente cobarde como para evitar encarar al dueño de la mansión, algo en ese sobre le olía muy mal, pero sabía que no podía desobedecer a algo así y de una u otra forma Killer sabría de eso.

Sin retrasarse desvió su camino y fue directo al cuarto piso, el mismo era exclusivamente propiedad y casa del señor Killer y solo de él, Starlight había subido y llegado hasta su oficina, dejando el sobre en su propia mano. Killer agradecía ansioso y ella se retiró dejando a este hombre de piel azul grisáceo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Starlight se retiró, pero no podía sacarse esa carta de su cabeza y más cuando al palpar un poco había descubierto algo mas metálico dentro. Ya no importaba para ella, siendo algo mandado a Killer no debía ser nada bueno, cosa que prefería evitarse.

La curiosidad la invadió por unos momentos, pero se olvidó de eso rápidamente, sin embargo, una hora después paso algo que la haría recordar tiempos dolorosos para ella. Habían dado el aviso de que una camioneta había llegado a la mansión, Starlight fue con Killer para avisarle y bajo junto con el por orden suya.

Al llegar a la enorme y lujosa entrada de la mansión Killer y Starlight junto con los hermanos Soul llegaron a ver esa camioneta negra donde de la parte de enfrente bajo un hombre de piel lila y cabello café. Killer se le acerco y hablaron silenciosamente mientras Starlight y los hermanos esperaban en la puerta. Terminado de hablar ambos rieron, Killer entrego un fajo de billetes a hombre y como acto seguido dos de los jóvenes de piel gris, tomaron de la parte trasera de la camioneta un cuerpo color crema y cabellera bicolor, completamente inerte.

Starlight vio a esa chica, no la conocía, pero le hizo recordar un momento de su pasado, ya hace cinco años ella había llegado de una forma muy similar a esa mansión. Cuando Starlight vio más detenidamente al hombre sus ojos se abrieron como paltos, era el mismo que la había secuestrado e igualmente vendido a Killer. Quedo congelada, pero se tranquilizó al verlo marcharse gustoso. Mientras que Killer regreso a su mansión ansioso de jugar con su nuevo juguete. Esta chica que acababa de llegar a la mansión era la Sunset Shimmer del mundo humano.

 **-No puede ser…-** Murmuro viendo como los hombres piel gris se llevaron a una inconsciente Sunset al cuarto piso **–Espera… ¿van con él? … pero que hacen…-**

Starlight se apresuró a llegar antes que ellos donde su jefe y dueño, Killer ya estaba en su habitación quitándose la corbata cuando unos toques a su puerta se escucharon.

 **-Adelante Starlight-** Hablo Killer pasivo, sabían bien que solo Starlight podía vagar por ese piso además de los hermanos Soul sin que el necesitara darles permiso antes, podía predecir quien era por la expresión que vio en ella al ver a la chica llegar. Starlight ingreso al cuarto.

 **-Señor, Arrow y Storm traen a la chica nueva aquí, cuando debería ser al sótano-** Murmuro Starlight desde su posición

 **-Jeje Starlight, inocente, yo compre a esa chica-** Starlight quedo con los ojos abiertos, eso lo sabía, pero algo en los ojos de su jefe la asustaba, era la misma mirada de deseo que vio en el cuándo la violo por primera vez

 **-¿Quiere decir que…?-**

 **-Así es, yo la compre a ese imbécil-** En ese momento llamaron de nuevo a la puerta, Starlight abrió la puerta y ambos jóvenes ingresaron dejando a Sunset en la cama de su jefe, aun inconsciente, Starlight la vio desde la distancia, en ella se generó un sentimiento de horror al verla así, al retirarse ambos jóvenes Starlight cerró la puerta, Cuando Killer se quitó la corbata lo se dirigió a unos cajones, de donde saco cuerdas y una navaja, además de un frasco con un líquido transparente **-Sabes Starlight, ese idiota casi nunca me trae nada bueno, pero esta chica aun es virgen, pague una fortuna por ella así que tengo todo el derecho de usarla-** Dijo Viendo a Sunset tirada en su enorme cama **-me alegraría mucho que fueras parte de esto ahora, pero no es posible… Jejeje-** Starlight puso una mirada más neutra, pero en el fondo estaba muerta del terror y con su corazón muy acelerado por lo que pasaba.

 **-s… ¿se le ofrece algo más? -** Pregunto Starlight haciendo su mayor esfuerzo pro que su voz no se escuchara temblorosa, recibiendo una respuesta negativa de su jefe

 **-Nada más, solo te pediré que vigiles que nadie nos moleste esta noche, ahora vete-** Ordeno Killer acercándose con cara de depravado a la Sunset humana, Starlight sin poder resistirlo salió corriendo de ese cuarto cerrando a puerta tras de sí, dejando a Sunset sola en manos de ese hombre.

Fin FlashBack

Los puños de Starlight temblaron con fuerza, un grito fue ahogado contra una de sus almohadas, un grito lleno de dolor, frustración, impotencia y más que eso, no poder ayudarla en ese momento. Y ahora lo que recién descubrió de la Sunset que tenían en esos sótanos, la confundían y además la estresaban más.

 _ **-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-**_ Se preguntaba muy alterada pensado en la Sunset que conocía, y la que vio hace unos momentos.

Ya habiendo pensado un poco en eso y calmado a si misma, Starlight salió de su cuarto y fue donde los dormitorios, no pido quedarse con esa duda que la consumía.

Una vez en los dormitorios, Starlight vio a las 4 amigas restantes de Sunset, sentadas en diferentes camas.

.

.

.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, un joven de piel verde oliva grisáceo y cabello gris conducía un carro pequeño color banco, este se camuflaba bien con los demás, al bajar de este el joven vio a su alrededor un momento ara después bajar de su auto, con el sobre blanco en su mano. A causa de la falta de los lentes de contacto anaranjados, Clash dejaba ver el color café oscuro de sus ojos reflejando seriedad en todo momento. Entro a un lugar en especial como si nada, y saliendo de la misma forma subiendo a su vehículo, sacando su teléfono y llamando a alguien en especial.

 **-Master he entregado el pastel y se ve que les gusto Jajaja-** Dijo Clash por el teléfono riendo como un enfermo

 **-Je Clash, sabes a mí también me gustara el Hot Dog que me comeré cundo regreses idiota-** Contesto Master haciendo que Casi sintiera como su queridísimo amigo situado en su entrepierna hacia todo lo posible por esconderse dentro de su dueño

 **-Mejor olvídalo Master, ya entregué la carta-** Volvió a decir Clash más calmado y resignado –Quieres que vuelva a la base-

 **-Claro que no hay cámaras por toda la ciudad tu actuaras de carnada, quiero que salgas de la ciudad por carretera norte y te desviases hacia un rancho en el kilómetro 5, ahí te esperara un vehículo para que regreses por otra entrada-**

 **-¿¡AHHHH Master porque me haces esto!?-**

 **-No te quejes Clash que no harás nada, las cámaras seguro te seguirán una vez que Heartstone lea esa carta y creerán que te estas retirando a dónde estamos y estará su hijo jeje… siendo que la verdad yo lo tengo justo enfrente de mi-** Chaso abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso ultimo

 **-Master no estarás pensando en comerte a ese niño verdad… literalmente-**

 **-Comérmelo ja… Claro que no-** Master se encontraba en una habitación muy grande, donde había una mesa llena de armamento y a unos metros de ella estaba el pequeño retoño de Heartstone atado, el hijo del comandante de la policía estaba a pocos metros de Master asustado por lo que escuchaba **–Tengo planes mucho mejores para el-**

Master colgó la llamada, dejando que Clash hiciera lo que se le ordeno, mientras que ella se acercaba a su rehén con una sonrisa y sus ojos anaranjados fijos en él.

El niño de piel amarillo miel y cabello castaño ya no tenía la venda en sus ojos ni en su boca, por lo que pudo ver con miedo a Master, no se atrevía a hablar paralizado del miedo y desviando la mirada aterrado por la frialdad de los ojos de Master. Esta rio por la actitud del niño acercando su arma a su cuelo haciéndolo ahogar un grito.

 **-Por favor no me mates… por favor-** Suplico en voz baja el pequeño, con miedo apenas viendo por un segundo los ojos de Master pero cerrándolos al instante.

 **-Tranquilo, no pienso matarte, aun… si me causas problemas no tendré otra más que usar este bebe-** Dijo Master con voz fría, mostrando frente a los ojos del pequeño su arma, haciendo que se estremeciere aterrado **–Contrariamente, si no me das problemas no lo hare-** El niño vio con miedo en sus ojos a Master, esta no se inmutaba por eso **–Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**

 **-Yo… Soy Lion… Lion Heart-** Contesto tartamudeando, sin el valor de verla a los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse del miedo, nunca antes había estado en una situación similar, anécdotas simpares que le contaba su padre le asustaban, con miedo de pasar algo igual, miedo que se estaba haciendo realidad en esos momentos.

 **-Je, que patético nombre, yo hubiera puesto a un niño tan cobarde como tu un adjetivo mas adecuado… como "cobarde" Jajaja-** Master se alejó de él riendo en forma de burla, el joven Lion apretó sus ojos molesto por eso, agitando su débil cuerpo para liberarse pero causando que los brazaletes de Master brillaran color verde

 **-Yo no haría eso pequeño, nunca podrás liberarte de esa cuerdas, no tienes la fuerza suficiente-** Master regreso con su arma, tomando un paño para limpiarla, ignorando en su totalidad al pequeño Lion quien afectado por esas simples palabras veía a su alrededor asustado por salir de ese lugar y alejarse lo más posible de esa mujer que le causaba un sentimiento de pavor, unas lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Lion mientras se veía a sí misma en ese estado **–Oh vamos, ¿¡Que acaso aun eres un bebe para llorar así, cobarde!?-**

 **-¿Que?... no… yo no soy un bebe, soy… soy un hombre…-** Trato de defenderse, gritando, pero liosn tartamudeo y bajo su voz conforme continuaba hablando

 **-¡Jajaja Lion claro, un hombre no llora, y si tu estas lloriqueando por unas míseras cuerdas entonces sigues siendo un bebe!-** Exclamo Master con fuerza, haciendo que más lagrimas salieran de los ojitos de Lion, quien en un intento de soltarse cerro sus ojos y estremeció sus brazos y muñecas con fuerza para soltarse, creyéndose Superman uso todas su fuerzas para romper las cuerdas, pero solo se ganó una fea herida en sus brazos y muñecas, un ardor lo ataco haciéndolo gritar de dolor y llorando mas.

 **-No… no puedo…-** Susurro Lion decepcionado, de verdad había creído que logaría romper esas cuerdas, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, master sin embargo solo se limitó a reírse estruendosamente

 **-Qué cosa más patética he visto, ¿De verdad creíste que lo lograrías? -** Lion la vio con sus ojos llorosos **–Solo eres un niño… no esperaba menos de eso, un simple mocoso que no tiene fuerza para nada-**

El pequeño Lion quedo quieto otra vez, lagrimas caían de sus ojos, bajo su cabeza llorando en silencio, Master vio eso y volvió a reír.

 **-Eres mala…-** Murmuro el joven Lion, en un tono de voz tan bajo, pero para su mala suerte Mater logro escucharlo

 **-¿Qué dijiste bebe llorón?-**

 **-Que eres mala… me tienes aquí amarrado y lejos de mis papás, mi papá me estará buscando… y mi madre igual… y mi hermana…-** Grito Lion entre sollozos y tartamudeos, pero Master no borro su sonrisa al escucharlo

 **-Tu papa, no se merece tener hijos…-**

 **-¿Que?..-**

 **-Jajajaj No sabía que tu padre tenía una hija menor… me gustaría conocerla-** Dijo Master viendo a Lion de una forma muy macabra, este se exalto

 **-No… Mi hermana aun no nace no puedes hacerle nada… Por favor…-** Lion volvió a hacer fuerza con sus brazos, fallando de nuevo, Master lo vio curioso, pensando en lo que dijo

 _ **-Con que una futura hija… Jejeje… no soy tan mala, con este mocoso es suficiente para hacer sufrir a ese bastardo de Heartstone-**_ Penso Master, en eso ella vio al joven Lion, pero este comenzó a forcejear con más fuerza **–Una niña jeje, y seguro al nacer extrañara a su hermano-** Lion se asustó por eso, aumentando el miedo al imaginar lo que esas palabras significaban, causando que entrara en pánico.

 **-¡Libérame ahora… eres mala!…. ¡Por favor déjame ir!… ¡QUIERO A MIS PADRES, MAMA, PAPA!... Por favor… Quiero conocer a mi hermanita por favor déjame ir-** Comenzó a gritar y llorar pero Master lo vio muy pasiva esperando que dejara de gritar, después de pocos minutos Lion volvió a quedarse callado

 **-Ahora gritas, de verdad estas desesperado mocoso…-** Lion se quedó callado y bajo su cabeza muy deprimido, Master en eso vio a Lion con mirada asesina **–¡Vuelve a hacer ese berrinche y veras de lo que soy capaz…!-** Master cambio repentinamente su mirada a una más fría se acercó amenazadoramente a Lion con su mano levantada lista para darle una bofetada, Lion vio eso y cerro sus ojos asustado, pero el golpe que esperaba nunca llego.

Master estaba más que dispuesta a golpearlo por esos gritos, pero se detuvo al verlo más detenidamente, sus lágrimas en sus ojos su estado y la postura que asumió la hizo quedar paralizada unos segundos, tiempo en el que suspiro frustrada y se alejó de él yendo a la mesa y golpearla con fuerza.

 **-Te lo advierto, vuelve a gritar así y te juro que to coseré la boca… Y sabes algo, a mí no me gusta jugar, estoy hablando muy enserio-**

Master salió de ese salón muy molesta, dispuesta a despejar su mente, mientras que Lion quedo ahí sin posibilidades de escaparse, dejando salir más lágrimas.

 **-Mama… papa… ayúdenme…-** Murmuro el pequeño viendo al techo

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Starlight, estaba en los dormitorios sentada junto con Rarity y Pinkie pie, Starlight les había preguntado con calma sobre el hecho de que la Sunset que ellos tenían era una muy diferente a la que ella conocía. Ambas chicas le habían contado todo lo que paso, comenzado con esa noche de fiesta donde Golden había hecho explotar la escuela Canterlot.

Starlight escucho todo atentamente, comprendiendo la confusión que al parecer se había hecho. Ella por fin se había enterado de la versión de la historia de las chicas, pero había algo que no podía creerles, el simple hecho de que Sunset fuera de otra dimensión, algo que nunca podría creer hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Starlight vio a las demás, a Rainbow, y a Fluttershy, además de Applejack que ahora mismo estaba en una celda castigada por una semana.

 **-Siento mucho lo que les está pasando chicas, ustedes no tenían nada que ver con los asuntos de Sunset… bueno… de La Sunset… de este… mundo-** En las palabras de Starlight se sentí muy forzado el mencionar ese tema de otro mundo, aun no podría creerlo bien

 **-Starlight, sabemos que esto es difícil de creer para ti, pero esa es la verdad-**

 **-Puede haber cualquier otra explicación con lógica, como una hermana gemela-** Dijo Starlight casi como un intento de que Rarity o Pinkie dijeran que todo lo que le habían contado era mentira, pero no fue así, ambas suspiraron cansadas

 **-No siempre la respuesta más lógica es la correcta, te dijimos toda la verdad-** Dijo Rarity rendida, su voz era más resignada y cansada, esperando que Starlight le creyera mas

 **-Nosotras no lo creamos muy bien al principio, pero las cosas cambiaron… Una princesa de ese mundo de ponys llegó con nosotras y se hizo nuestra amiga, y… y un arcoíris salió de nosotras cuando nos abrasamos, y rayos laser… y… y… y también alas y colas de caballo, fue estupendo Starlight desearía que hubieras visto eso-**

Starlight quedo viendo a Pinkie decir todo eso, con cara de "De verdad están locas" pero Pinkie no borro su sonrisa, cambiando a una más triste, una sonrisa nostálgica.

 **-Eso paso y… desearía que todo fuera como antes… Cuando podíamos usar nuestra magia…-**

 **-¿Que?...**

 **-Se refiere a nuestros collares Starlight, cuando Golden nos puso a dormir teníamos unos collares de cristal y esos no daban ciertas capacidades… Trate de shuar los míos para evitar que nos llevaran, pero me fue inútil…-**

 **-Esperen… ¿Están hablando enserio?-** Starlight quedo viendo a ambas muy pensativa

 **-Claro que es enserio, nuestros collares de cristal nos daban poderes mágicos, pero nos los quitaron al igual que nuestra ropa al venir aquí…-**

En ese momento Starlight recordó un momento en especial de hace días, justo cuando White sacaba un total de 4 corrales de colores y con marcas muy curiosas.

 _ **-Rayos… si es verdad eso, no podrán hacer nada White ya los vendió… espera… ¿Por qué pienso en estas tonterías si es más que claro que es una mentira? -**_ Rarity y Pinkie vieron a Starlight curiosas como se había quedado sin decir nada viendo al suelo

 **-¿Starlight estas bien?-**

 **-Claro que estoy bien… ahora regreso, debo ver como esta Applejack…-** Starlight se retiro, dejando a ambas chicas confundidas, siendo Rarity la que se fue de esa cama a la suya, dejando a Pinkie en esa cama viendo a la puerta y a lo lejos a dos de las chicas que ya conocían.

 **-Este lugar es horrible… y ellas pasan por algo horrible… yo no quiero pasar por algo como eso…-** Pensaba angustiada, pensando que en cualquier momento uno de esos hombres de piel gris entraría por ella para llevarla con el primer cliente que compre su pureza.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron, se había llegado la media noche y entre las calles más olvidadas de Fillydelphia, dos enormes camionetas negras manejaban a toda velocidad por llegar a la fábrica abandonada. Las que conducían estas enormes maquinas eran nada más ni nada menos que Sira y Clever, que gracias a su apuesta regresaban presurosas a la base. Una vez a pocos metros las dos estaban a punto de llegar empatadas. La camioneta que manejaba sita estaba a poco de derrapar o dar vueltas en el aire, en la parte trasera estaban los 5 hombres que la acompañaban incluyendo al pobre de Alen que se aferraba a la misma para no salir volando, pero en eso Sira freno en seco haciendo que los hombres que llevaban detrás unos se golpearan en la parte de la cabina y otros cayeran sobre otros e incluso se resbalaran y se estamparan de cara contra el suelo. Pasando lo mismo con los 9 de ambas camionetas incluyendo los hombres que acompañaban a Clever. Mientras desde dentro de la fábrica los brazaletes de Master brillaron en color morado.

 **-Hmm, Ya llegaron, ya se habían tardado-** Murmuro Master regresando a la sala de las armas y encontrando a Lion muy quieto, Master lo vio detenidamente viendo las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, riendo en silencio por eso.

Pero su risa no duro mucho cuando las puertas se abrieron de repente exaltando a Master quien volteo al instante y asustando al pequeño Lion levantando la vista y viendo en primera a la chica de piel roja, que en consecuencia comenzó a ponerse tenso y nervioso más sin embargo no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, poro algo curioso que Master noto, fue que las dos trian en sus manos unas bolsas negras.

 **-Ja ¡Mis compañeros solo contaron 3 balazos y uno en la cabeza! ¡EN TU CARA! -** Grito Sira entrando al cuarto exaltando al pequeño Lion

 **-Pues los míos también contaron tres! ¡ES UN EMPATE! -**

 **-¡Ni sueñes yo gane además llegue antes!-**

 **-ESTAS RETRASADA YO LLEGUE ANTES-**

 **-…. ¿Sabes qué?... que gane la mejor, ósea, la que hay conservado mejores recuerdos jeje…-**

 **-Ja, ya estuvo que perdiste, ¿que puedes traer en esa bolsa que sea mejor que lo que yo cargo?-**

Master solo rodo los ojos cansada, vio al pequeño que conservaba atado y noto que veía a cualquier otro lado evitando llamar la atención. Mientras las dos chicas continuaban hablando Master tomo asiento pacientemente.

 **-¡Ja Te he ganado Clever muerde el polvo! ¡No podrás superar mi paquete! -** Grito Sira avanzando sin prestar más atención a Master centrándose en Clever quien la veía con furia

 **-¡Como quieras! La victoria está asegurada, recibí pocas balas, llegue antes y además tengo las pruebas de que termine con todos-** Clever abrió una bolsa negra que tenía en sus manos y la vacío en el suelo dejando caer un total de 20 ojos humanos viscosos y llenos de sangre, causando que el pequeño Lion se estremeciera y cerrara sus ojos completamente perturbado. Master vio esa reacción curiosa, pero vio aún más la bolsa de Sira.

 **-Jajaja, Estimada amiga, ¡Eso no es nada aquí tengo algo mucho mejor jajaja!-** Esta vez Sira abrió la bolsa que llevaba abriéndola sin dejar caer lo que tenía en vez de eso la mostro a Clever y esta grito horrorizada al ver lo que tenía dentro llegando incluso a cubrir su boca con sus manos y abrir sus ojos al máximo.

 **-¡SIRA MANIATICA ¿FUISTE CAPAZ DE…?!-**

 **-CLARO QUE SI TE DIJE QUE ME GUSTABAN LOS PEDOFILOS… LITERALMENTE JAJAJA…. MASTER Y YO COMEREMOS CON MANTECA JAJAJA-** Gritaba Sira mientras cerraba la bolsa y volteaba para ver a Master que las veía seriamente y sentada en una silla con cara de "¿Ya terminaron?" **–Jeje Master perdona el escandalo… pero… para que veas que no soy mala pienso compartirte…-** Sira quedo callada al ver a unos metros de distancia al pequeño Lion presente, este al verla comenzó a forcejear de nuevo muy asustado por ver a esa mujer, aparentemente solo recordaba poco de lo que sucedió, recordándola a ella solo como una pesadilla horrible **–Y tu mocoso hijo del demonio….-**

Murmuro acercándose al niño, pero Master se puso de pie y la detuvo con una de sus manos en su hombro.

 **-Sira, ya hablamos de esto, así que déjalo en paz… ¿Entendido? -** Sira se volteó con una sonrisa

 **-No te preocupes ya lo supere, no me interesa más, pero cambiando de tema… ¿tienes hambre Master?-** Pregunto Sira mostrando a su jefa lo que tenía en esa bolsa, haciéndola sonreír

 **-Jejeje No se me antoja comer de miserias… quédatelas Sira-**

 **-JAJAJA COMO GUSTES MASTER JAJAJA…. CLEVER-** Llamo casi en forma de canto a la chica de pie verde lima, quien la vio asqueada – **Yo he ganado la apuesta…-** Clever la vio con ira **–¡Alen te estará esperando yo misma lo preparare para ti Jajaja!-**

Sira salió de esa sala, dejando a una asqueada Clever detrás de su, a una Master rodando los ojos y al pequeño Lion con su corazón a 2 mil por hora.

 **-¿Cuándo se volvió loca Clever?-** Pregunto Master a su amiga más cercana, ella suspiro antes de responder

 **-Desde que sus padres murieron… nunca fue la misma, poco a poco fue perdiendo la cabeza… Debe ser por tanta droga… ¡AHHHH!... ¡Esto me pasa por apostar con una demente!-**

 **-Jajaja te creo completamente, admito que es asqueroso lo que comerá, pero esa actitud sádica me gusta… se ganó su premio Jejeje-**

 **-Qué asco… es carne humana y peor aún son…-** De solo pensarlo a Clever le dieron **escalofríos –Allá ella… espero no le dé roña…-**

En eso Clever fue donde Lion, este la vio quieto, solo para desviar su mirada asustado, más precisamente por lo que Clever dejo caer de su bolsa, pero Clever solo poso su mano en la cabellera castaña del pequeño acariciándolo como si fuera un gatito asustado.

 **-Sabes master… esto…-**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-Me gustan los niños… me recuerdan a mi cuando era solo una pequeña e inocente niña… ¿Ya dije inocente?, sin preocupaciones, sin maldad… Me gustaría que los niños nunca crecieran y que conservaran siempre su inocencia…-** Clever vio a Lion fijamente, este se incomodó por su mirada, pero no podía hacer nada para zafarse de ella, Master presto más atención cuando noto que su amiga se quedó callada

 **-¿Por qué dices eso Clever?-** Sin embargo la chica de piel lima no contesto, aun veía a Lion fijamente

 **-Dime… pequeño…-** Clever se dirigió a Lion con ojos fijos y vacíos **–¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?…. Dime que es…-** El niño tardo en responder, pero decidió contestar

 **-Yo… es… pasar… tiempo con mis… padres…-** Murmuro inocente, con una voz suave haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no ofender a esa joven cuya mirada por un momento se volvió tan maniática como la de Sira.

 **-Con… tus padres… Ja ¡Tus padres!...-** Clever se levantó de enfrente de él, no fue hasta que Master disparo al techo que es estruendo hizo reaccionar a ambos de diferentes forma, Mientras que Lion grito aterrado y cerro sus ojos, Clever volteo a ver a su líder la cual portaba una mirada muy fría y firme

 **-Basta Clever… tendrás las mismas ordenes de Sira, y si no sabes cuales son ve y pregúntaselas…-** Dijo Master con toda la seriedad que consiguió, Clever suspiro pues sabia a lo que se refería, se alejó de Lion y se sentó

 **-No me compares con esa maniática Master, yo no sería capaz de matar a un niño… y menos a uno tan tierno como el, solo mira esa carita de "Yo no fui" Dan ganas de comérselo a besos jeje** – Lion se sintió incomodo con esas palabras y aun mas con el tono que Clever uso, asemejándose a una madre hablándole a su bebe, Master la vio extrañada, pero no le dio mayo importancia

 **-Eso espero… conoces el plan, nada debe salir mal-** Master fue con el pequeño Lion con un pañuelo en su mano se paro detrás de él pero noto algo Raro, Clever estaba seria y callada, viendo al suelo cuando debería ser lo contrario **-¿Clever?-** la mencionada vio a su líder **-¿Qué quería decir Sira cuando dijo que había ganado la apuesta? ¿Y que ella prepararía a Alen?-**

 **-Apostamos…. Y el castigo seria acostarse con el que la otra dijera, en mi caso y para mi mala suerte, Sira dijo que me comiera a Alen… o que él me comiera-** Clever puso una cara de asco imaginándose a sí misma chupando el banano de Alen **–No puedo soportarlo… Master… ¿Me dejarías capar a ese infeliz?-**

 **-Claro que no, si apostaron deberás cumplir…-**

 **-¿¡Que!?... Pero…pero ella quiere grabarme… por favor no la dejes-** La mirada y la postura de Clever se volvieron suplicantes de un segundo a otro, pero Master no se inmuto ante eso, sin moverse de su lugar contesto

 **-Lo pensare, mientras tanto tú y Sira preparen la camioneta azul-** Ordeno Master usando la venda que tenía en sus manos para vendarle los ojos a Lion, este por su parte no se resistió congelado del miedo

 **-¿Ehh?... ¿Piensas viajar Amiga?...-** Pregunto Clever poniéndose de pie y acercándose con su líder, viendo al jovencito Lion curiosa **-¿Qué tienes planeado para el?-**

 **-Algo especial, por ahora… Has lo que te digo, preparar la camioneta azul, tú y Sira arreglaran el asunto de la apuesta después, ahora tienen trabajo-**

 **-¿Y cuál es ese trabajo Master?-**

 **-Veras… mañana mismo comenzara la fiesta con la policía que tú y Sira tanto esperan, pero para ese entonces…-** Master se acercó al oído de su amiga lima y susurro **–Este niño, ya debe estar muy lejos-** Clever sonrió al escucharla viendo al joven Lion ansiosa.

.

.

.

 **Nota del Autor: Una pregunta muy importante… ¿Qué se imaginan que Sira traía en la bolsa?**


	18. Chapter 18

Se habían hecho las dos de la madrugada, casi todos estaban dormidos en ese momento. Menos un cuarteto de mujeres que estaban en la parte trasera de la fábrica abandonada en la que Master y sus seguidores estaban ocultos.

Una camioneta azul estaba fuera encendida, Con Clever al volante y Sira a un lado, y la parte trasera, una mujer de piel azul tal claro que parecía blanco y cabello color turquesa y verde limón. Junto a ella estaba el pequeño Lion bien atado de sus extremidades y con sus ojos vendados, se mantenía acallado a pesar de no tener nada en su boca. Sabía dónde estaba, y sentía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle.

 **-Las instrucciones para llegar las tiene Sira, diez de los nuestros ya están allá esperándolas, Day Brezee se encargará de cuidar del pequeño y además, Clever, debes de encargarte de regresar, ambas, antes del amanecer, no permitan que ese niño escape-** Ordeno Master seriamente desde a un lado de la puerta de la conductora

 **-Por supuesto Master, no te fallaremos, ese niño nunca podría escapar…-**

 **-Las instrucciones indican que, al sur, incluso está cerca de una ciudad, ¿No es peligroso? -** Pregunto Sira

 **-¿Te preocupa el peligro Sira?-** Pregunto Clever

 **-No… ¡Quiero peligro y matar granaderos!** \- Exclamo sacando su arma

 **-No, Sira, no hay peligro y guarda esa cosa-** Sira bufa molesta, pero guardo su arma **-Nadie conoce esa ubicación, nadie más que yo y los míos, nunca llegaran a ese lugar, váyanse ya, esto debe ser rápido-**

La camioneta partió rumbo al sur, teniendo la suerte de que un tendrían que atravesar la ciudad para llegar pues ya estaban en las orillas del sur de la ciudad, saliendo a toda velocidad alejándose con un paquete demasiado valioso como para arriesgarlo en medio de una fiesta.

Master en eso regreso al interior de su fábrica, para organizarse para el siguiente día.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día había llegado en la ciudad de Canterlot, pero las cosas no parecían ir bien, ya que ambas Twilight se encontraban muy preocupadas por el estado de Starlight Glimmer, está el día anterior se había escapado de la vista de las amigas de la princesa Twilight en Equestria para colarse en el mundo humano y tratar de encontrar a su amiga Sunset, y a las demás.

Pero esa mañana estaba muy mal físicamente, ya que en toda la noche no le había bajado su temperatura y ese día presentaba signos graves de estar enferma. Estaba despierta y consiente, pero no podía hablar muy bien y estaba muy débil para levantarse por su cuenta.

Mientras Starlight Glimmer pony descansaba en la cama de Sunset las dos gemelas Sparkle discutían en el pasillo, una de ellas, la Twilight Humana no soltaba la idea de mandar llamar a la directora Celestia, pero la princesa Twilight negaba rotundamente es idea, alegando que sería reprendida por ella y la enviaría de regreso a Equestria.

Una discusión fue más que suficiente para arriesgarse a petición de la princesa, ya que su preocupación no podía dejarla tranquila, Acordando una sola cosa.

Ambas regresaron al departamento encontrando a Starlight con los ojos cerrados, aun respiraba por lo que dedujeron que se había quedado dormida.

 **-¿Qué quieres hacer entonces princesa?-** Pregunto la científica, sin embargo Starlight no estaba dormida, pero decidió mantener sus ojos cerrados y escuchar en silencio

 **-Lo que ya te dije, Starlight está muy enferma, tengo que llevarla de regreso a Equestria ahora, y ordenar que la lleven al hospital de Ponyville, tenemos que irnos ahora, pero necesito un transporte…-** Dijo la princesa con su mano en su barbilla, viendo a la ventana y el sol ascendiendo muy lentamente.

Por su parte Starlight había escuchado eso, a pesar de estar débil podía razonar perfectamente lo que escuchaba, sentía su cuerpo frio y pesado, pero aun así no se movía ni admitía signos de estar mal, había escuchado esas palabras.

 **-Solo conozco a alguien que posee un auto, y nos ayudaría con gusto-** Dijo la científica

 **-¿A quién?-**

 **-Flash Sentry, en un momento le llamare…-** Dijo la científica saliendo denuedo al pasillo, y sacando su celular para marcar, mitras que la princesa Twilight fue donde su amiga Starlight, con una mirada de pena se sentó a su Aldo.

 **-Lo siento Starlight, por esto, pero no puedo dejarte aquí así, tengo que llevarte a equestria y hacer que te atiendan los médicos, lo siento por todo eso…-** La princesa hablaba en voz baja y sosteniendo con suavidad la mano de su amiga **–Pronto estaremos de regreso en casa y te recuperaras, lo prometo-**

La princesa se levantó y camino hasta salir del departamento, dejando a su amiga Starlight aparentemente dómida en la cama. Pero esta, a los pocos segundos de que la princesa salió, abrió lentamente sus ojos, respirando algo agitada y viendo a puerta por donde se había retirado la princesa Twilight. Pocos segundos de pensarlo fueron suficiente para que Starlight lanzara lejos su sabana y con dificultad se pusiera de pie, con esfuerzo guardo el equilibrio y encamino hacia la puerta del departamento, donde al abrirla y revisar a ambos lados, no vio a ninguna de las dos Twilight.

 **-Si tú lo sientes, Twilight, yo también… no quiero abandonar a Sunset…-** A paso lento Starlight salió del pasillo, y ocultándose como pudo, salió del edificio donde lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse con una sábana que había cargado consigo para que nadie la reconociera. Caminando por las calles de Canterlot Starlight caminaba sin rumbo aparente con la manta sobre su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos en la ciudad de Manehattan, situado en uno de los barrios más ricos y custodiados, se encontraba un enorme terreno, tan grande que incluso la enorme mansión que lacia ahí se perdía entre tantos árboles y vegetación. Esta mansión, siendo actualmente la residencia de la Familia del magnate empresario señor Sombra, la mansión más grande antigua y lujosa de toda la ciudad, es el actual hogar de este hombre y de su familia.

Ese día en especial y como cada mes, un oficial de alto rango de la policía de Manehattan iba al despacho de Sombra, para hablar de un asunto que desde ya hace más de un año esta consternando a las autoridades competentes. Un policía, o más bien el comandante debía de presentarle personalmente un informe al actual dueño de esa residencia.

Sombra estaba sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio, y frente a este, viendo de frente a un hombre de edad aparentemente avanzada, con una carpeta de papeles en su mano.

 **-Denme buenas noticias Señores, que han averiguado de mi hija…-** pregunto Sombra fríamente

 **-Me apena decir que aún no hemos encontrado su paradero, esta ciudad es muy grande y de las demás ciudades no han encontrado nada, pero seguiremos haciendo lo posible, para dar con ella-** Contesto el oficial relajado sin mostrar temor aun si no sintiera.

 **-Hagan todo lo que este a su alcance, estoy muy preocupado-** Volvió a hablar el señor Sombra con una voz seria y sombría, en ningún momento quito la mirada fija al hombre, atemorizándolo, pero este oficial no lo dejaba en evidencia **–Ya hace más de un año que ella desapareció… nunca recibí ofertas de intercambio, ni he escuchado noticias de nadie si está viva o muerta, hagan lo mejor-**

 **-Por supuesto señor, hacemos todo lo que podemos, pero las posibilidades disminuyen conforme pasa el tiempo…-**

 **-Eso no me interesa solo hagan su trabajo, puede retirarse-** Dijo aun más frio y penetrante, el oficial se levantó y se retiró, dejando al hombre de piel gris y cabello negro sentado en su lugar, puso sus codos en el escritorio y cerro sus ojos, para abrirlo segundos después viendo a un lado suyo, un cajón en especial, que al abrirlo saco de este, dos fotografías, una de su primera esposa. La mujer que estaba en esa foto no era otra más que Northern Lights, capturada en esa foto inmortalizando toda su belleza. Y en la otra, una joven Sunset, justo un mes antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos en Manehattan, posando sola con una playa de fondo, se veía feliz y alegre.

Sombra las vio a ambas, serio, pero ese semblante no duro mucho pues comenzó a reír cínicamente al ver ambas fotos juntas, guardando la de su primera esposa y arrugando con su mano empuñada la de Sunset.

 _ **-Policías incompetentes, no saben que ya nunca encontraran nada de ella Jajaja-**_ Sombra vio por su ventana la luz del día _**-En este momento mi querida esposa Northern Lights, debes estar muy feliz… con Su hija-**_ pensó con malicia este hombre _**–Toda esta riqueza no podía quedar en manos de una huérfana rebelde como esa mocosa de Sunset, por eso…-**_ paso sus dedos por la foto _**–Te hice el favor cariño, de reunirla contigo, espero que estén felices jajaja-**_

La foto de Sunset volvió a quedar en el mismo lugar, arrugada por el fuerte agarre, quedando sobre la de su madre, donde una tercera foto yacía, mostrando amabas abrazadas con una Sunset más pequeña.

 _ **-Sin duda las cosas en esta enorme mansión has estado mucho mejor desde que te largaste, desde que ambas se largaron, yo siendo el dueño y administrador de todo, ustedes dos no se merecían nada de esto, por otro lado, no podía dejarlas separadas Jajaja, tuve consideración-**_ Sombra cerro el cajón con fuerza, volviendo a sus papeles, pero en ese momento logro captar un sonido en la lejanía que reconocía bien _**–Jeje Ya está aquí-**_

Sombra organizo algunos documentos que tenía en su escritorio, leyéndolos y firmando algunos otros, pero a lo lejos comenzó a escucharse un sonido de alguien que corría.

 **-¡Papi!-** Se escuchó un grito infantil cerca de la puerta, en ese momento entro por esta una niña, de piel color gris más claro que el de Sombra y cabello color rosa claro **–¡Papa!-** Grito con una sonrisa al ver a su padre tras su escritorio, corriendo con él y brincando para abrazarlo

 **-Jajaja ¿Cómo estas hija?-** La pequeña fue recibida por Sombra con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa que a pesar de su apariencia no era nada fría ni intimidante **-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? -** Pregunto con voz amable

 **-Muy bien papá, no me porte mal, y la maestra me felicito, fue la primera en terminar los trabajos-** Decía la niña con orgullo, sus ojos color rosa reflejaban inocencia pura.

 **-Muy bien Arlet, esa es mi hija, tan inteligente como sus padres-** Felicito el señor Sombra a la pequeña niña sentándola en sus piernas, seguido de un fuerte abraso que fue respondido con risas inocentes **-¿Aprendiste algo nuevo?-**

 **-Solo fracciones, son muy fáciles-** Exclamo emocionada

 **-Jeje Muy bien, estoy orgulloso-** La volvió a abrasar sonriente, algo que si las demás personas lo vieran nunca podría creerlo **-¿Dónde está tu madre?-**

 **-No está en casa, Dance me dijo que había salido de casa… a un salón de belleza-** Contesto la niña de nombre Arlet con una voz un tanto triste

 **-Sabes que hoy es día que se consiente-** Dijo Sombra con una voz amable y comprensiva bajando a la pequeña de ojos color rosa al suelo donde se paró y paso al frente del escritorio sentándose en la silla que al igual que la de su padre giraba

 **-Si Jejeje-** Reía Arlet mientras daba vueltas, haciendo que sombra riera un poco

 **-Que traviesa, yo recuerdo mi primera vez en una igual, termine en el suelo muy mareado-** Conto Sombra sonriente, recordando de hecho una vez que él fue niño y dio vueltas en una silla de escritorio similar hasta carece de cara muy mareado

 **-Enserio jiji, me parezco a ti-** Dijo un poco traviesa y riendo, Arlet en eso vio a su padre que suspiro y cambio a una postura más seria

 **-Papi, mami va a mucho al salón de belleza y de compras con amigas, Yo también quiero ir con ella-** protesto Arlet un tanto alegre y decaída

 **-Hija mía, Aun no tienes edad para eso, solo tienes 9 años, cuando cumplas los 10… tal vez-** Arlet puso cara de súplica y un puchero, además de entornas sus ojos para que se notaran más adorables de lo que ya eran **-Jajaja pero que tierna, Arlet, mejor ve a tu cuarto, y cámbiate tu uniforme, casi es la hora de comer y tu madre regresara pronto-** Arlet borro su mirada tierna pero no se deprimió, en vez de eso bajo de la silla y tomo su mochila que había lanzado a un lado de la puerta al llegar

 **-Si papi, ya voy jeje-** Dijo Arlet volviendo retirándose de la oficina de su padre corriendo, el señor sombra quedo con una sonrisa al ver a la niña feliz, mas sin embargo regreso esa mirada fría al ver el cajón donde guardaba las fotos de su antigua esposa e hija

 **-Mi hija, Un verdadero orgullo, no como tu Sunset…-** La mirada sombría e intimidante de ese hombre regreso, tomando los papeles de su mesa y saliendo de su oficina

Mientras tanto en un cuarto más de aquella imponente mansión, se encontraba la pequeña Arlet en su cama, dibujando en un cuaderno especial que ella atesoraba, con sus colores dibujaba a su familia, su padre, quien ya conocemos, ella misma en medio de ambos, y su madre, quien era de piel color verde limón claro, y cabello rosa oscuro, con mechones de un tono de rosa aún más oscuro.

 **-Amo tanto a mis padres jiji, aquí estamos viendo las estrellas, con mami con su cabello suelto y Sombra con un traje que no es negro-** murmuraba la niña mientras dibujaba, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras coloreaba sus trazos, en ese momento se escuchó como tocaban a la puerta **–¡Adelante Dance! -** Grito con alegría

 **-Jeje ¿cómo sabía que era yo señorita Rose?-** pregunto la mujer que se notaba joven aun, a paso lento ingreso al cuarto, esta era de piel era color verde manzana y su cabello amarillo brillante, esta a pesar de ser una empleada de una residencia muy lujosa, vestía un poco más casual, al ser ascendida ahora a dama de compañía de la pequeña Arlet, no parecía pasar de los 25 años de edad.

 **-Siempre vienes a esta hora Dance, y dices "Ya está lista la comida"-** Decía Arlet con inocencia tratando de imitar la voz de la mujer

 **-Jajaja Es muy cierto Rose, tu madre tardara en regresar, pero yo te acompañare en la mesa-** Al decir estas la niña bajo su mirada, cambiando a un semblante triste, Dance noto esto **–No debes de ponerte triste Arlet, esa carita no me gusta en ti-**

 **-Mi madre casi nunca pasa tiempo conmigo, siempre esta fuera, las tiendas de ropa, con amigas, en eventos de moda, y… es muy raro cuando me lleva con ella-** Decía deprimida, viendo el dibujo que estaba haciendo, donde los tres estaban debajo de las estrellas

 **-Pero si lo ha hecho antes-** Trataba de animarla, sentándose a un lado de ella y abrasándola levemente con su brazo

 **-Muy pocas veces, Es como si no me quisiera Dance-** Arlet hizo contacto visual directo con la mujer de nombre Dance, ella podía ver a través de sus ojos una tristeza que a nadie le gustaba ver en ella

 **-No digas eso, ella te ama, solo pregúntaselo y ella te lo dirá, te ama, al igual que tu padrastro el señor sombra-**

 **-No es mi padrastro, él es mi padre-** Decía muy convencida, pero a mujer solo sonreía

 **-Si lo sé, él es tu padre ahora jeje, vamos no te pongas triste, tu señorita, te vez más hermosa cuando sonríes, que cuando este tiste, así que anímate, vamos abajo-** Dance todo de la mano a la niña y las dos caminaron hacia el comedor, dando asiento a la niña, dance fue directo a la cocina

 **-¿Mi padre no vendrá a comer Dance?-** Pregunto Arlet

 **-No cielo, acaba de salir, pero estoy segura que estará presente esta noche en la cena-** Decía Dance tratando de animar a la pequeña

 **-Oh, bueno, parece que solo seremos tu y yo otra vez Dance-** Dijo Arlet tratando de sonar positiva, en ese momento Dance regreso con los dos paltos

 **-Si, otra vez-** Dio el palto a la niña **–Y bien, que travesuras hiciste hoy en la escuela-**

La niña volteo la cabeza un poco, tratando de no hacer contacto visual

 **-Yo… ehhh… nada, porque lo preguntas-** Trataba de sonar normal, pero sus ojos color rosa bailaban de un lugar a otro

 **-Esa mirada se me hace conocida jeje… -** Dance vio más fijamente a Arlet, esta desviaba su mirada ambas con una sonrisa acusadora **–Jajaja No puedes evitarlo, ¿qué hiciste hoy, Señorita Arlet Rose Dark?-** Al usar su nombre completo la pequeña Arlet sonrío nerviosa **–Esos ojitos de borreguito dicen que hiciste una travesura, ¿cierto? -**

 **-Solo una… y no fue mala… te lo juro Dance-** Ahora la voz de Arlet era suplicante y con una sonrisa a la vez

 **-Jeje Te ves muy tierna, Vamos confiesa pequeña traviesa-** Arlet vio a su sirvienta, que a la vez actuaba de niñera y amiga, hablando de lo que había hecho ese día en la escuela con una paloma.

 **-La tomé con mis manos jiji, y la puse en la silla de la directora jeje-** Dance Sky quedo hecha piedra al escucharla, Arlet solo reía traviesa esperando la reacción de su única compañía mientras comía de una sopa de verduras

 **-Niña, eres mala Jejeje-** Arlet y la mujer rieron **–¿Y cómo reaccionó la directora? -** Pregunto curiosa

 **-Ella quedo con sus ojos bien abiertos así-** La niña fingió abrir sus ojos con sus manos **–Y después la tomo en sus manos y al dejo ir por la ventana, no era lo que esperábamos, pero su expresión no tuvo precio Jajaja-**

Las risas inocentes de ambas se escuchaban por toda la mesa, cosa que no se había escuchado desde hace años con una mujer y una niña similar a lo que pasaba en ese momento.

.

.

.

En ese momento, en la gran ciudad de Fillydelphia, un hombre de piel café grisáceo y opaco, de cabello blanco y ojos color verde oliva oscuro. Se frotaba las cienes fuertemente, estaba a poco de explotar de angustia, al confirmar la desaparición de su hijo.

Heart Stone estaba sumido en su mundo apenas consiente de su alrededor, pensando solo en su pequeño de no más de 8 ocho años y medio, imaginando donde podría estar, desesperado mando una patrulla en contra de todo lo que se especificaba para que lo buscara, sabiendo que eso le torería problemas, al aun no ser las 70 horas aun, no podía hacer nada, pero eso no le importaba arriesgándose.

Frente a su mesa estaba un monto de papeles, mientras que el revisaba algunos prestando poca o de plano nada de atención, a un lado suyo estaba un sobre completamente en blanco, siendo por ese momento, ignorado en su totalidad, toándole mayor importancia a un reporte que sería entregado a Sombra esa misma tarde.

Un total de dos horas pasaron ese día, mientras en los callejones de las orillas de la ciudad de Canterlot una muy cansada y debilitada Starlight, recorría las calles, viendo su alrededor perdida, sin saber a dónde corre, apenas y pensaba con claridad como para orientarse y pesar, pero no lo había hecho para pensar en las consecuencias de salirse sola en un mundo donde poco o nada sabía.

Con esfuerzo llego a una zona con pequeñas casas aparentemente solas, y abandonadas, donde al frente había unas casas que a la vista de Starlight se vean curiosas y chistosas donde había luces afuera y letras, más específicamente lugares donde solo jóvenes y hombres compraban sus bebidas alcohólicas. Starlight se sintió tan cansada que no pensó en meterse a esos lugares a investigar, en vez de eso se metió por la ventana a unas de las casas de ese lugar, acurrucándose en una esquina y cubriéndose con la sabana que se había llevado del departamento de Sunset.

Otra hora había pasado desde que ella se escondió en esa casa ese mismo día, Mientras que el resto del mundo lidiaba a duras penas con sus propios problemas, pues las cosas se complicándose para la policía de una de las ciudades más pequeñas como lo era la ciudad de Canterlot, pues en un momento que menos esperaban, apareció un pequeño grupo de jóvenes armados, que a su vez asaltaron unos locales importantes en el centro de la ciudad, poniendo a la policía de la ciudad alerta pues además de asaltar, habían incendiado uno de los locales que se había negado a ser asaltado, condenándolo, y demostrando que nadie podía negárseles a algo que pidieran o de lo contrario no tendrían piedad.

Así como las cosas no iban bien para la policía que se encontraba patrullando las calles, tampoco estaban yendo muy bien para las dos gemelas Sparkle, científica y princesa estaban sentadas en un sillón dentro de una casa de las orillas de la ciudad, con sus miradas bajas teniendo enfrente suyo a una mujer de piel rosa pálido, y cabello color aurora, que a su vez, las veía muy reprobatoriamente.

 **-Díganme chica, en que estaban pensando… mejor ducho, en que estabas pensado Twilight-** La exdirectora Celestia vio seriamente a su alumna la Twilight del mundo humano, esta se sonrojo de pura vergüenza bajando aún más su mirada.

Ambas Twilight habían regresado al departamento junto con Flash, pero al no encontrar a Starlight dentro, en pánico y buscaron en los alrededores, sin encontrar nada, la princesa no tuvo más que llamar a la directora Celestia, que las recibió, pero molesta. Ahora ambas estaban siendo reprimidas por ella como dos pequeñas niñas siendo regañadas por su madre por alguna travesura.

 **-Yo… solo quería ayudar… regresé a la escuela y encontré el libro d Sunset… Creí que llamar a la princesa sería de mucha más ayuda, pero no fue así…-** La científica hablaba en voz baja, sin valor de ver a su directora a la cara

 **-Y dime, ¿tuvo que pasar esto Twilight?-** La voz de Celestia a pesar de parecer firme era calmada para no alterar más a las dos chicas que tenía enfrente **–La princesa Twilight aquí, tratando de resolver algo que solo profesionales pueden… y además, poniéndola a ella en riesgo así como a Starlight, si me hubieran avisado antes de todo esto, ahora ellas dos estarían de regreso en Equestria-**

 **-pero fue justo eso lo que queríamos evitar… eh… directora-**

 **-Ex directora, recuerda que la escuela ya no existe…-** Ese comentario de alguna forma le dolió a la princesa Twilight, así como a su gemela pero en menor medida **–Díganme… ¿Qué es lo que querían lograr?-**

 **-Encontraras… Celestia, estábamos muy preocupadas no encontrábamos otra forma y no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cursados..-**

 **-Entiendo su frustración, Pero mírense ahora, no pudieron encontrarlas y además Starlight está desaparecida también, eso es un problema mayor, ya que con ella es diferente su desaparición, no podemos dar aviso a las autoridades ya que ella no es una ciudadana humana…-**

 **-No, esto no puede ser, debemos encontrarla… solo han pasado tres horas no debe ir lejos, la buscamos cerca pero seguro regreso al bosque…-**

 **-Twilight… déjenos esto a nosotras, llamare a Cadence para que ella y Shining nos ayuden en su automóvil, Luna y yo buscaremos por nuestra cuenta…-** Celestia se levantó de su asiento y camino a la puerta de la cocina donde estaba su hermana escuchando en silencio

 **-Pero… Celestia, ¿y nosotras? ¿Qué haremos? –** La mencionada suspiro derrotada

 **-No tengo impedimentos para que nos ayuden, después de todo La princesa Twilight no puede regresar a Equestria sin su amiga, a donde ambas pertenecen…-**

 **-Tenemos que irnos ya, no puedo estar un momento más sentada…-** Ambas Twilight corrieron a la puerta, dejando a ambas hermanas en la entrada de la cocina

 **-¿Estas segura de esto hermana?-** Pregunto luna seria

 **-Tenemos que hacerlo, no soportaría una perdida más, no debió haber ido lejos-**

La casa de las hermanas ex directivas quedo sola, habiendo salido las cuatro en busca de Starlight, La tarde comenzaba a caer. Y la directora Celestia estaba cerca de la escuela Cristal, buscando en los alrededores. Ambas estaban atentas a su alrededor, cosa que les permitió notar que ese día precisamente, había mas automóviles de lo común, cosa que le causaba algo de extrañeza, ya que eran vehículos desconocidos para ellas, además de que sus ventas estaban en total oscuridad, signo de que estaban polarizadas.

Celesta y luna vieron atentos esos autos, dirigiéndose a un pinto en especial, que al parecer era una zona donde había menos vigilancia, la policía también estaba presente, pero no prestaba atención a esos autos, Celestia y luna continuaron su camino dando vueltas por todas las calles de la ciudad sin encontrar nada.

Ambas Twilight también se esforzaban por buscar, no parecía que encontraran algún rastro, pero ninguno de los 6 que estaban involucrados en la búsqueda se rendían.

.

.

.

La tarde se llegaba, y en una oficina se llevaba a cabo una verdadera revolución, de una oficina salieron a toda velocidad un total de 4 hombres uniformados de policías, dentro de esa oficina, un alterado hombre que respondía al nombre Heart Stone, arrugaba con furia la carta que había sacado del sobre en blanco. Más que un hombre molesto parecía un demonio a punto de explotar al leer las palabras de esa carta, que justo en la última parte dejaba salir todo el cinismo que contenía.

 **-¡QUIERO QUE SIGAN ESE RUMBO Y NO REGRESEN SI NO ENCUENTRAN SEÑAS DE MI HIJO!-**

Heart Stone que ahora llevaba en sus manos la prueba legitima de que su hijo había sido descentrado, no tardo en mandar a casi todos sus hombres disponibles directo a seguir la ubicación a la que había huido Clash en el automóvil, siendo guiados a una trampa más que evidente.

Mientras ellos se alejaban, una segunda carta esta vez escondida en el auto que Clash había usado y abandonado una vez salió de la vista de las cámaras, los esperaba en un lugar muy visible, para hacer arder más la ira de un padre.

 **-¡PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI PEQUEÑO MASTER! ¡PAGARAS! -**

El hombre golpeo la mesa con ambos puños bien cerrados, tumbando la mayoría de las cosas que había en ella, lo que había golpeado mas precisamente fue una foto donde aparecía su hijo, que había sido enviada junto con la carta como prueba, el pequeño Lion aparecía en ella atado a la silla con lágrimas en sus ojos, foto que hizo arder la furia de aquel hombre. Fue cuando un grupo de hombres en más de una docena de patrullas partieron rumbo al norte. Siendo además reforzados por fuerzas de Manehattan.

Mientas que eso pasaba una camioneta espía de Master, informaba cada paso que hacían los hombres de Heart Stone, hincado a la líder de todo sonreír ampliamente.

Mientras que dentro de ese lugar estaban casi todos los hombres y mujeres que seguían a Master, todos y cada uno que no estuvieran ocupados en algún otro trabajo estaban a las órdenes de la Sunset Humana, caracterizados en común los lentes de contacto anaranjado claro, la nueva chica mala estaba de regreso y más recargada que antes. Vio a todos.

 **-¡Esta noche todos nos enfrentaremos a las marionetas de la ciudad! La policía ¡ASI QUE PREPARANCE! -** Un grito más de Master dio al orden para romper las filas, dejando solo al frente a cuatro de ellos, estos diferenciados por los mismos lentes de contacto, del mismo color que el de ella.

Master se levantó de su asiento y vio a sus cuatro más fieles seguidores. Formados en fila frente a ella estaba Clever Mind, la chica de piel verde lima y cabello rojo, Sira, La maniática de piel roja y cabello rubio de puntas anaranjadas. Clash Mind, hermano de Clever de piel verde oliva y cabello gris, y por último el más joven y flaco de todos, Alen Zik, el joven de piel blanca y cabello Rojo. Todos en posición de formes, viendo con atención su líder,

 **-Espero que estén preparados, la fiesta que habían estado esperando al fin comenzara en menos de una hora… antes del anochecer ya todos los hombres de Heart Stone deben estar en el suelo sin poder moverse-** Dijo Master cambiando frente a la fila de jóvenes

 **-¿Podemos matarlos Master?-** Pregunto Sira con una mirada de ilusión

 **-Hmmmm… ¿Pueden?** – Pregunto Master viéndolos de frente a los cuatro

 **-¡Por supuesto que podemos Master!-** Respondió Sira emocionada y levantando su arma, Alen y Clash sonrieron, pero Clever se mantuvo seria **–Seria de lo mas faicl-**

 **-SI, es verdad, claro que pueden, pero una cosa es poder y otra cosa es tener mi permiso de hacerlo-** Tanto Clash como Sira rodaron los ojos molestos, ansiaban ambos poder matar policías de Heart Stone

 **-¿Por qué no podemos?-** Pregunto Clever seriamente **–Sabes que los cuatro esperamos años para este momento…-**

 **-Si, lo se… pero su venganza es con una persona solamente…-**

 **-¡Pero esos policías participaron, Heart Stone no mato a nadie fueron esas marionetas!-** Grito Clash muy molesto a la cara de Master

 **-Si… es verdad, está bien, pueden lastimarlos… y mucho… pero cada uno de ustedes, solo tiene permitido matar a uno, si ven una cara conocida, pueden disparar en ese instante o hacerlo sufrir mucho...-**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** Pregunto Sira curiosa **-¿Es algo mejor?-**

 **-Claro que es mejor jeje, para nosotros, mas satisfacción en un sentido de venganza, hacerlos sufrir mucho más, no solo con un tiro en la cabeza…-** Tres de los 4 jóvenes entendieron a la perfección, sonriendo - **Si todos tienen en claro lo que harán… pueden irse y prepararse para lo que viene-**

Sira corrió lejos de todos de forma presurosa, dejando a los tres solos que la vieron sin mucho interés retirarse, Alen también se fue, pero a otro lugar sin mencionar palabra algo asustado por lo que Master había dicho. Mientras que Clash se fue por la misma puerta que Sira pero más calmado, Clever se acercó a Master por la espalda, pero asegurándose de que esta la escuchara.

 **-¿Estas emocionada?-** Pregunto ya a solas

 **-La verdad no, pero tampoco estoy aburrida, será divertido…-** Dijo tomando asunto y suspirando una y otra vez

 **-Bien…-**

 **-Dime… ¿Day Brezee está bien asegurada junto con el mocoso de Lion?** \- Pregunto Master seriamente

 **-Sí, esa mujer se quedó con el pequeño en donde ordenaste, custodiado por 10 de nuestros hombres que darán aviso al instante si algo pasa-** Contestó Clever con seriedad y tranquilidad

 **-Excelente, Stone nunca encontrara a su hijo por más que lo busque a dé de balazos a alguno de los míos o a ustedes, por más que capturen a algunos y los interroguen y medio maten… nunca los harán hablar ni mucho menos lo encontrara… y cuando lo haga será porque yo lo permitiré, y aun así estará pedido… cuando acabemos con los de Manehattan… nos tomaremos unas vacaciones...-**

 **-Como quieras Master-** Dijo Clever tranquila, pero de un momento a otro recordó la cara de Lion que había visto la noche anterior, una mirada llena de miedo **-Sunset… -** La voz de Claver por un momento, sonó triste en vez de animada o seria **–Dime algo…-** Su vos tembló **-¿Por qué no nos dejaras matar a esos desgraciados?-** Clever temblaba de sus manos, su voz igual, Master al notar eso se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de la chica **-¡Contesta ¿Por qué? sabiendo lo que hicieron esa noche!-**

 **-Calma Clever…-**

 **-No puedo evitarlo Sunset… no puedo evitarlo...-** Master suspiro una vez, cansada y cerrando sus ojos al escuchar como la voz de Clever se quebraba frente a ella, escuchando como un pequeño sollozo escapaba al mismo tiempo que se soltó de su agarre y corío fuera de la fábrica, Master suspiro y la siguió a paso lento. Clever llego a una parte totalmente oscura donde solo sus lentes de contacto brillaron en anaranjado, pero que al recordarlo, se los quito dejando que sus ojos azules se llenaran de lágrimas. Por la mente de esta chica pasaban recuerdos traumáticos de su niñez.

FashBack

 **-Ma… má… Mamá…-** Una pequeña niña de piel verde movía a una mujer que estaba tirada en el suelo sin moverse, esta al ver que no despertaba la ajito con fuerza de su hombro **-¡Mamá despierta!... ¡MAMÁ POR FAVOR DESPIERTA, MAMÁ!-** Por más que la pequeña gritaba y agitaba a la mujer esta no despertaba, con la pequeña ignorante de un agujero en el pecho de la mujer y toro en un lado de su cabeza de donde salía sangre amontones **-¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ, NO NOS DEJES SOLOS MAMÁ, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!-**

La niña seguía gritando y llorando por su madre, pero en ese momento una mano verde le tapó la boca con fuerza, este no era más que un niño un año mayor que ella, de cabello gris que al silenciarla con su mano la jalo lejos de su madre. La pequeña Clever lloraba desconsoladamente por ver a su madre son moverse con sus ojos abiertos, se zafo con brusquedad de su hermano, pero este no la soltó del brazo

 **-¡Clash Suéltame, quiero ir con Mamá!-** Gritaba a su hermano que la jalaba directo a un callejón **-¡CLASH!...-** Pero en ese momento el hermano de Clever le volvió a silencia con su mano y esta lo golpeo del brazo para que lo soltara

 **-Deja de gritar o nos van a encontrar Clever..-** Susurro el pequeño Clash al odio de su hermana

 **-¿Quiénes?-** Pregunto de igual forma en susurro la niña de cabello rojo, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando un grupo de personas indigentes paso corriendo cerca de ese callejón.

Ambos niños vieron como esas personas que Vivian en la calle y que incluso conocían corrían gritando de terror y desesperadas, pero lo que más asusto a los dos pequeños fue ver a un grupo de policías, los alcanzaron y matarlos a puros tiros con sus ametralladoras. Ambos niños gritaron, pero fueron callados cuando una pareja de indigentes pasó cerca y más balas los alcanzaron a ambos adultos en su pecho, cayendo muertos a la entrada del callejo.

Los pequeños Clash y Clever se escondieron detrás de unos contenedores de basura, viendo a un par de policías patear los cuerpos de esos indigentes para comprobar se seguían vivos, uno e ellos se movió, causando que el policía le disparara más de sus balas en la cabeza, horrorizando a los dos pequeños que ahogaron sus gritos.

Esa noche la policía estaba persiguiendo a personas indigentes sin hogar, que vivían en la calle o en extrema pobreza, disparándoles sin piedad, a ancianos, adultos, joven, incluso niños.

Clash vio a lo lejos a un jovencito de piel roja y cabello anaranjado, que corría junto de la mano con una niña de piel naranja oscuro y rosa claro, ambos corrían desesperados por un escondite. Pero un policía les disparo, dando, al niño de cabello naranja en la cabeza cayendo muerto un sostenido de la mano de su hermanita, y esta al voltear y verla grito horrorizada, pero que al ver a los policías acercarse corrió por su cuenta dejando el cuerpo de su hermano tirado, pero sin logar dar muchos pasos antes de que más balas le atravesaran el corazón cruelmente, dejándola muerta en el suelo.

Ambos hermanos Mind cerraron los ojos y se abrazaron implorando que no los encontraran, con Clever aferrado a su única familia que era solo su hermano, llorando por su madre y tener de ella como último recuerdo el verla muerta con sus ojos abiertos viéndolo solo el vacío del cielo nocturno completamente negro.

Fin FlashBack

Clever Mind, callo en llanto una vez más, gritando fuerte y desgarradoramente al revivir sin querer ese recuerdo tan traumático y doloroso. Siendo tan solo una niña tuvo que vivir el horror de ver como esos hombres que juraron pretender a la gente, hacían exactamente lo contrario, matando a inocentes por la calle como si simples animales fueran, como un concurso o una simple cacería de placer.

Master vio a su amiga Clever tirada en el suelo, llorando como si la niña que vio muerta a su madre regresara de nuevo. Un momento paso para que Clever se clamara, y Master se acercara para sentarse a su lado en el suelo.

 **-Master…-** Hablo con su voz llorosa **–Por… ¿Por qué existen personas tan malas? ¿Por qué?... Nosotros… mi padre… mi madre… mi hermano y yo… ¿nunca hicimos nada malo porque hicieron eso?-**

 **-Solo yo se la verdad de esa noche de masacre Clever, ese día en que ni la luna ni las estrellas brillaron, ese día, fue principalmente Sombra el que mando hacer eso...-** Clever puso sus ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

 **-No… Sunset…-** Murmuro sin poder creerlo

 **-Sí, ni siquiera yo podia creerlo, El señor Sombra, mando la orden a todos los jefes de la policía, y a su vez ellos dieron esa orden a sus hombres, y esas marioneta a las que hacen llamar… policías, obedecieron sin prestar, igualmente Heart Stone y otros más, indicando al siguiente día el toque de queda y seguid de eso, la matanza de inocentes-**

 **-¿Pero?... ¿Por qué?... ¡¿POR QUE?!-** Clever golpeo el suelo lastimándose las manos pero sanando casi al instante **-¡Éramos gente pobre, sin hogar, sobrevivíamos cada día, nuestros padres no amaban!...** \- Clever vio sus manos temblar de furia **-¡¿ES QUE NO TIENEN CORAZON?!-** Clever volvió a estallar en llanto – _ **Mi hermano se volvió más cerrado, Alen… un idiota… Sira perdió la cabeza… pero yo… yo…-**_

 **-Por lo visto no amiga, no tienen corazón-** Clever interrumpió sus pensamiento **-Y así como ellos no tuvieron corazón… nosotros no lo tendremos-** Master se levantó invitando a Claver que hiciera lo mismo

 _ **-No… no tener corazón…-**_ Termino de pensar Clever

 **-Ninguno de ellos merece tus lagrimas Clever, ni sombra, ni Heart Stone ni esas marionetas, solo ustedes cuatro, y con mi ayuda, podrán regresar todo lo que ellos sembrar… esa misma noche ellos sembraron esa semilla de odio y karma en ustedes cuatro, Alen, Sira, tu hermano…. Y tu Clever-** Clever vio a su jefa con sus ojos color azul zafiro enrojecidos **–Mira esa cara de dolor que tienes ahora, ¿no te gustaría ver esa misma cara, en ellos?...-** Clever volvió a gritar de frustración, se levantó y quedo parada frente a su líder, vio al cielo nocturno estrellado, se secó sus ojos y se volvió a poner los lentes de contacto anaranjados.

 **-Solo una cosa mas, Master-**

 **-¿SI?-**

 **-Déjame matarlo…. Déjame matar a ese desgraciado, yo misma… quiero matarlo…-**

 **-¿Quién, amiga?-**

 **-A ese hombre…. Heart Stone… YO QUIERO SER LA QUE LO MATE-**

 **-Hmmm, estoy segura de que los cuatro querrán… pero te lo prometo, tu serás quien le quite la vida en su totalidad-**

La noche al fin comenzaba a caer, señal de que la fiesta se acercaba.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota del Autor: Lamento la demora de este capítulo, tuve algunos problemas… pero ya resueltos al fin pude terminar esto. Les advierto que este capítulo tiene algunas partes muy muy fuertes (eso creo yo). Otra nota, como respuesta al último Review, claro que continuare, solo que en algunas veces me tardare, pero siempre llegara el siguiente capítulo hasta terminar esta cosa.**

Mientras la noche caía lentamente, en la pequeña ciudad de Canterlot las cosas comenzaban a ponerse tensas, las personas corrían a sus casas y las pocas patrullas con policías corrían de un lado a otro buscando a un grupo de personas que habían estado causando destrozos en esos últimos dos días, una pequeña banda de ladrones que se dedicaban a asaltar las pocas pertenencias de las familias más adineradas de Canterlot. Una vez que la delincuencia disminuyo en las ciudades más grandes los grupos más pequeños comenzaron a tener más libertades al ya no haber escuadrones dedicados a controlar pequeños residuos de delincuentes y jóvenes aficionados.

Canterlot estaba pasando por un tiempo de tensión donde la policía poco podía hacer contra ellos, una vez caída la noche, las ex directoras de la ya inexistente escuela Canterlot, aun buscaban sin descanso a la desaparecida Starlight Glimmer del mundo pony, sin mencionar a la pareja casada Cadence y Shining, acompañados de Twilight científica. Mientras que Flash y Twilight pony buscaban por su propia cuenta.

 **-Todo esto es mi culpa, no debí estar fuera de Equestria tanto tiempo…-** La princesa Twilight se lamentaba mientras veía las ya oscurecidas calles de la ciudad, buscando con la mirada alguna señal de su amiga, pero no veía nada destacable **–Sabes… me alegra volver a verte Flash, pero me hubiera gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias-**

 **-No te preocupes-** Flash distrajo su atención del camino unos segundos para regalarle a la princesa una mirada que reflejaba compasión, Twilight apenas logro retener un sonrojo ante eso **–Siempre es bueno verte, ojalá hubiera sido en otro momento, pero no te preocupes, encontraremos a Starlight, no pienso descansar hasta ayudarte completamente-** Flash tomo con suavidad la mano color lavanda de su acompañante

 **-Se… que tú también estas preocupado por las chicas…-**

 **-Más por Sunset…-** Murmuro

 **-Sunset…-**

 **-Lo que paso fue una gran tragedia, pero sabemos que aun estas vivas solo hay que encontrarlas-**

 **-Encontraras a todas lo antes posible, quien sabe qué clase de traumas estén pasando, Starlight, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo que acaba de pasar-**

 **-Twilight, no te culpes, no tuviste nada que ver en eso, ahora solo importa encontrarlas-** Flash regreso de lleno su atención al frente, Twilight desvió su mirada apenada

 **-No tuve toda la culpa, pero si una parte, no sé qué puedo hacer mañana cuando las chicas de la escuela cristal regresen y Twilight… tenga que…-** En eso recordó el trato que su gemela dimensional había echo con las alumnas de la escuela Crystal, **-A veces quisiera no ser tan impulsiva, no dejare que entregue ese collar, tiene que haber otra forma…-**

Los pensamientos de Twilight fueron interrumpidos por los sonidos de una sirena de una patrulla de policías, Flash no tuvo más remedio que detenerse.

 **-Ya es tarde-** Dijo uno de los policías parándose a un lado de la ventana de Flash

 **-Se equivoca, acaba de caer la noche oficial-** Dijo rápidamente Twilight, pero este la vio neutro

 **-Estas en lo correcto niña, justo por ese motivo les advertimos que es peligroso salir a estas horas de la noche, hay delincuentes peligrosos acerca y no me gustaría tener que recoger sus cadáveres al día siguiente-**

 **-Pero que dice, quien se cree…-**

 **-Clámate chamaco o meré obligado a detenerte…-** Flash se quedó callado al escucharlo **-Estoy hablando muy enserio, si no quieren problemas con nadie será mejor que regresen a sus casas, esta noche es peligrosa-** Flash y Twilight se miraron entre sí, al ver que la princesa no decía nada Flash suspiro y asintió – **Lamento arruinarles su noche de sexo, pero así son las cosas-** El oficial se retiró, dejando tras de su a ambos jóvenes con sus ojos bien abiertos y un sonrojo en sus mejillas

 **-¿¡Que!?... Pervertido…-** Murmuro Twilight desviando mas su mirada para que Flash no notara el sonrojo, mientras que este aún más rojo que un tomate saco su cabeza por la ventana

 **-¡¿Quién se cree que es para decir tales tonterías?!-** Pero justo antes de que el oficial de volteara, Flash acelero para alejarse lo más rápido de la posible reacción negativa del oficial, dejándolo atrás gritando grosera y media al joven guitarrista.

 **-¡Que falta de respeto!...-** Dijo Twilight Princesa indignada

 **-Si, pero son policías, son expertos en eso… (suspiro)… Sera mejor irnos a casa, es peligroso...-**

 **-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!- Tal grito de la princesa dejó helado a Flash haciéndolo frenar en seco -¡Como ´puedes decir eso sabiendo que Starlight sigue afuera! ¡¿COMO?! -**

 **-Pero Twilight… Que no entendiste que…-**

 **-¡NO! ¡TU ERES EL QUE NO ENTIENDE!, ¡MI AMIGA ESTA AFUERA EN PELIGRO…Y… ¡¿Y TU PIENSAS EN IRNOS A DORMIR?! ¡ESTAS LOCO PONY!-**

 **-… ¿Pony?...-** Twilight se silenció al escucharse, vio en flash la sorpresa y se obligó a si misma a relajarse respirando profundamente

 **-Lo siento… no debí gritarte, perdóname...-** Twilight se dejó caer más en su asiento más deprimida y ansiosa que antes, pero Flash uso sus dos manos para contener la mano izquierda de Twilight, y hacer que esta lo viera a los ojos

 **-Sé que podemos hacer, solo daremos otra vuelta, en un momento llamare a la directora y a Shining-**

.

.

.

La noche al fin había caído, las cosas estaban raramente tranquilas a pesar de todos los problemas que se estaban viviendo en más de un lugar. Canterlot bajo constante amenaza de un pequeño grupo de delincuentes que al ver que eran los últimos con vida se estaban tomando las cosas a la ligera, asaltando a mas no poder y haciendo fechorías sin control.

Razón por la cual ambas Twilight suspendieron su búsqueda más que preocupadas. Alertas y posiblemente sin poder dormir en toda la noche preocupadas por Starlight pony perdida en la ciudad.

Pero en otro lugar, más precisamente en la segunda ciudad más grande que existía, Fillydelphia, el equipo de asesinos de Master era, de todos los asesinos de ese mundo, los que más ansiosos estaban de que su tan esperada fiesta comenzara.

Sunset Shimmer humana, conocida actualmente como Master, estaba parada frente a la puerta de su actual base, la fábrica abandonada, vigilando la oscuridad de la noche de pie y totalmente quieta, esperando por las primeras señales de movimiento de los policías de Heart Stone. Mantenía su mirada fija en un solo punto, con sus ojos color anaranjado brillando en reflejo de la tenue luz de la luna opacada por unas cuantas nubes de tormenta, mientras que todos sus demás hombres estaban distribuidos no solo en su base sino en todo su alrededor.

Alen y Clash estaban ubicados en lo más alto del edificio detrás de su líder, esperando por cualquier señal para estar alertas lo antes posible.

La noche era joven aun, no se acercaba ni por mucho a la media noche, cosa que les facilitaría las cosas al grupo, todas estaban ansiosas de comenzar, suceso que pasaría pronto, puesto que las primeras señales de ruido apenas aparecían.

Pero para decepción de dos de ellas, solo era una patrulla con dos policías al frente. Estos se fueron acercando a esos lugares, dispuestos a buscar en la fábrica abandonada, siendo el primer lugar que se les ocurrió buscar.

 **-¿Cómo es que Master pensó en un lugar tan obvio para escondernos?-** Pregunto Sira desde su posición, cargando su arma favorita, y teniendo su otra mano lista para sacar ambos cañones cuando fuese necesario

 **-¿Por qué crees tú?-** Respondió Clever algo irritada

 **-Para que les fuera más fácil encontrarnos jajaja… y solo así podremos matarlos por sorpresa, y desnudarlos, y ¡chuparles el…!-**

 **-CALLATE-** Grito Clever llamando la atención de los que iban en ese vehículo con sirenas **–Ves lo que provocas…-** en eso ella vio la cara de pervertida de Sira –Hay no… no…-

 **-Si…-** Murmuro Sira emocionada

 **-No…-** Contesto Clever fastidiada y cansada

 **-Que si… jajaja-**

 **-No mujer-**

 **-¡!QUE SIII!-**

En eso la patrulla se detuvo cerca y ambos se asomaron en dirección a las voces, en eso de entre lo oscuro, ambas chicas salieron de sus escondites, muy cerca de la fábrica abandonada salieron de detrás de unos vehículos oxidados y abandonados, al salir quedaron a unos pocos metros de donde se había detenido la patrulla, ambos policías bajaron al verlas, uno de ellos apunto su lámpara hacia las dos, encontrando a ambas con sus ojos cerrados. El otro policía por su parte se acercó a las señoritas.

 **-¿Que hacen aquí niñas?...-** No obtuvo respuesta, ambas chicas tenían sus manos en la espalda y sus ojo aun cerrados **–La noche cae, y puede ser peligroso, hay una banda de malditos delincuentes buscando presas….-**

 **-¿Presas?-** Pregunto la chica de piel roja **-¿Presas como usted?-** en ese momento Sira abrió sus ojos mostrando que eran de color anaranjado producto de los lentes de contacto

 **-Demonios… son ellas…-** Murmuro el policía que estaba más cerca de la patrulla, estaba por regresar a su asiento y dar aviso y pedir refuerzos pero dos hombres de ojos igualmente anaranjados lo golpearon haciendo que retrocediera, quietándole además sus pertenencias como la radie que usaban y su arma.

 **-No puede ser, solo son un par de niñas…-** Murmuro el policía que estaba más cerca de ambas chicas amigas de Master, Sira rio maniática al mismo tiempo que Clever, más seria abrí sus ojos y vieja detrás de ese policía que les había llamado niñas, dos hombres quienes usaron una soga para enlazar al policía por el cuello y jalarlo hacia atrás, comenzando a asfixiarlo al mismo tiempo que le quitaron su única arma.

 **-Un par de niñas, por supuesto, todos nos han dicho así, un par de niñas que vieron como sus padres fueron asesinados por malditos como ustedes-** Murmuro Clever muy fríamente, cosa que hizo que Sira dejara de reír y viera muy maniática al policía siendo asfixiado, mientras su compañero fue golpeado para alejarlo de su vehículo, acercándolo a ambas chicas y dejándolo tirado en el sueño con sus manos donde saca sus bolas.

 **-Estas demente…-** Murmuro el que fue golpeado en sus gónadas **–AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

 **-JAJAJA DEMENTE LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE ESTUPIDO-** Grito Sira acercándose a este tipo que había sido golpeado, viéndolo detenidamente **–Este me gusta…-** Murmuro con ojos de loca. Mientras el otro policía que estaba siendo horcado fue despojado, ambos fueron tirados al suelo **–Quiero quedarme con uno, y saborearlo… ¿Puedo quedarme con uno?-** Preugnto Sira a Clever

 **-Aghhh…. Sira, no te pases de enferma-**

 **-¿POR QUE NO?... SI ES POCO A COMPARACION DE LO QUE NOS HICIEORN A NOSOTRAS-** Clever quedo callada, endureció su mirada y vio a ambos policías, después de eso vio a Master a lo lejos, donde solo sus dos ojos brillaban, Master asintió a Clever, y esta Sonrió **-¿Y bien?...-**

 **-Quédate el que quieras, tienes razón-**

 **-SIIIII JAJAJAJA…-** Justo en ese momento Sira se acercó al policía que estaba recuperándose de la falta de oxígeno **-Este me gusta, es de piel oscura… por ende más grande-** Este policía vio extrañada a la chica de pelo rubio

 **-Que rayo…-** No pudo terminar ya que tres de los hombres de Master jalaron al policía unos metros de Sira golpeándolo en su cara, su estimado y sus gónadas para déjalo quiero, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a atarle de manos y pies con cuerdas **-¡Que creen que hacen demonios…!-** Al ser atado, fue amordazado con cinta canela y dejado caer al suelo como si fuera cualquier objeto listo para ser empacado.

 **-No quiero ver esto…-** Murmuro Clever desviando su mirada, justo cuando Sira se levantaba su blusa negra, de entre su abdomen sacaba una navaja que había tenido enterrada en su misma, salpicado sangre, al momento de que la herida se cerraba.

 **-¡Saquen sus celulares muchachos jajaja!-** Sira se volvió a poner su blusa, en encogió hasta quedar sobre el policía atado y con su navaja comenzó a cortar toda la parte del frente de pantalón uniforme que usaba ese oficial, alterándolo y haciéndolo tratar de gritar pero siendo callado por la santa **–VEAMOS SI TE GUSTA-** En eso sira corto por completo un gran pedazo de tela, dejando al aire la ropa interior del hombre, su compañero trato de ayudarlo pero fue sujetado por dos de los hombres de Master.

Quedando este con sus ojos bien abiertos al ver como los demás sacaban celulares y grababan lo que Sira hacia, esta, por su parte dejo al descubierto todo el aparato reproductor del policía, agarrando la salchicha con sus manos y jalándola como si quisiera sacar una lombriz de la tierra.

 **-¿Hay que levantar mangos no creen chicos jajaja?-** Menciono Sira, metiendo el miembro del policía en su boca, este se estremeció, trato de liberarse pero no podía, Y Sira, por alguna razón disfrutaba de eso.

El otro policía veía horrorizado lo que pasaba al frente suyo, en eso fue lanzado al sueño a un lado de su patrulla.

 **-¡Párate imbécil, Lárgate, regresa a tu maldita base y avisa a todos tus putos compañeros que los estamos esperando a este estúpido lugar!-** Grito Clever sin voltear a ver siquiera lo que Sira hacía, cosa que el policía aprovecho para escapar y largarse en su patrulla, Asqueada, Clever rodeo la acción que todos grababan y fue donde Master

 **-Jajaja ¿No te agrada ver a tu amiga divertirse? -** Pregunto Master a Clever al ver que esta se acercaba

 **-No así, Master, Lo está violando…. Y se está humillando a si misma-**

 **-Clever, a miga, ese tipo al que ella está "Violando" Es un asesino a sangre fría-** Dijo Master viendo el espectáculo que Sira daba en medio de la oscuridad, siendo solo iluminada por un poste de luz **–Podría matarte sin piedad como lo hizo con tus padres, claro "Podría"-**

.

.

.

Mientras Tanto en la mansión del Señor Killer, Una muy entusiasmada Rarity había sido llamada otra vez, A jalones y gritos fue llevada "Contra su voluntad" a realizar su trabajo de prostituta, pero al ser dejada en el cuarto, unas luces rojas se encendieron, dejando que ella viera que, en la cama, estaba sentado en un joven de piel gris, y de cabello de un tono de gris más oscuro.

 **-Jejeje ¿Mi pequeño está de regreso? -** Pregunto Rarity a al joven, que no resulto otro más que Jet Set, Rarity fue hasta la cama con una sonrisa **–Ya te esperaba, ¿no han pasado más de 3 días?-**

 **-No, pero moría por verte otra vez…-** respondió el joven de piel gris

 **-Oh Jet, muy bien, has llamado a la diosa del placer pequeño, ¿qué es lo que quieres? -** Pregunto Rarity, poniéndose de pie, y quitándose su blusa blanca

 **-Quiero…-** Jet se relamió los labios al verla quitarse sus rendas mayores **–Quiero todo tu servicio, completo-**

Mientras que en los salones del placer Rarity se comía un camarón, en los sótanos una muy alterada Pinkie Pie no quería ser separada de la cama por nadie, a causa de que uno de los hombres de gris le dijo que había sido llamada por un cliente.

Mientras que en otra esquina un tipo le aplicaba una llave en el suelo a Rainbow, Fluttershy se mantuvo a la distancia con su mano sobre su mejilla, está a causa de un golpe que uno de esos hombres de gris le había dado para que no interfiriera más.

Pinkie Pie no resistió mas, siendo sujetada de las piernas y la cintura un total de 4 de esos hombres de piel gris la jalaron hacia la puerta, logrando mover a la chica de piel y cabello rosa, pero con ella se había llevado la cama con todo y base al no soltar la misma.

 **-Esta niña esta loca-** Dijo uno de ellos, en eso la sujetaron de los brazos y se la llevaron entre ellos

 **-No por favor, se los suplico, les preparo una fiesta, o un pastel… ¡Pero por favor no me lleven!-** Gritaba muy dramática la chica fiestera a los hombres, retorciéndose por soltarse, justo en eso, y sin que se diera cuenta fue soltada en una cama cayendo de seco en ella, rebotando y terminado por dar en el suelo.

 **-Que la disfrute señor-** Dijo uno de ellos, siendo el último en retirarse del salón del placer, dejando a Pinkie con su comprador, el cual estaba sentado en una silla en una aparte un poco oscura de ese cuarto equipado con muchas cosas.

En esa silla el hombre se levantó y vio a Pinkie tirada, esta al verlo se levantó y corrió a la puerta para tratar de abrirla, pero no funciono

 **-Por favor… Deje me ir yo no se nada, no se nada, por favor no me lastime-** Suplico asustada, pero ese hombre solo la veía neutro

 **-Pero que ternura… ¿Por qué lastimaría a una chica tan linda como tú?-** Pinkie no respondió presa del miedo **–Solo tendremos sexo, eso no es lastimar a nadie-**

 **-Pero es mi primera vez, me lastimara…-** Murmuro aterrada

 **-No lo hare… ven aquí-** El hombre se acercó a la cama, e hizo señas a la chica rosa que lo acompañara **–he venido aquí por un servicio, y eso quiere decir que tu harás todo lo que yo te diga, para eso estas aquí señorita, para obedecer al hombre que está pagando miles de dólares por pasar toda una noche contigo, y que me sirvas como me merezco...-** Pinkie no se atrevía a moverse ni un poco – **Y demás, obedecer, les conviene a ustedes, ya que no son castigadas, sin embargo, si no hacen lo que se les pide, les tocara un castigo muy duro y firme-** Pinkie se estremeció al recordar esa palabra, el solo recordar como castigaron a Applejack le hacía sentir malestar en todo su cuerpo.

 **-¿No me lastimara?….-**

 **-No, acércate-** La voz de ese hombre era firme, Pinkie se acercó a él, pero al estarlo más de cerca este la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la hizo ponerse de rodillas al frente de el **-¡Ya deja de hablar y obedece a lo que te digo!-** Una bofetada fue lo que le siguió a ese grito, Pinkie soltó un leve grito por el dolor y la sorpresa, mantuvo su mirada baja

 **-Usted… dijo que…-**

 **-¡CALLATE!-** Otro golpe se escuchó, mientras Pinkie trato de soltarse del agarre de ese hombre pero fue en vano -No me gusta que las putas que contrato hablen, trate de ser paciente per eres desesperante niña- El hombre la soltó, y Pinkie callo sentada en el suelo con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, optando por mantenerse callada **–Dime, linda, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**

 **-Pinkie… Pie….-** Respondió en voz baja y en voz entrecortada

 **-Jajajaaja… que nombre tan estúpido-** Se bulo este hombre, sujetando el pelo de Pinkie y haciéndola ponerse de pie bruscamente **–Quiero que te quites toda tu mugrosa ropa Zorra Pie… ¡AHORA!-**

Pinkie fue soltada de una forma no muy gentil, casi perdía el equilibrio, pero quedo de pie algo lejos de su comprador, está por su parte, venció el miedo y logro moverse, pero no para tratar de escapar, eso le costaría un cruel castigo, en lugar de eso comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa. Poco a poco fue quedando completamente desnuda, de sus ojos no dejaron de salir lágrimas, las cuales caían lentamente sin ser limpiadas siquiera.

 **-Usted… dijo que…-** Trato de hablar la chica rosa, pero fue callada con otra bofetada de parte de aquel hombre

 **-¡Te dije que te callaras zorra!-** En eso Pinkie fue jalada a la cama donde fue lanzada y después este hombre procedió a quitarse su saco y pantalón de vestir, Pinkie vio aterrada como se desnudaba, quería salir corriendo pero no podía, quería gritar pero temía a lo que ese hombre le hiciera si lo hacía **–Comencemos zorra…-** Sin previo aviso este hombre, algo regordete, con cabello en casi todo su cuerpo incluyendo su miembro y su alrededor, subieron sobre la chica rosa, con su miembro erecto cerca de la flor de la chica, este comenzó a morder y rasguñar los senos de Pinkie **–Buna chica, así me gustan, quietas y calladitas-**

No tardo más de 5 minutos en poner su miembro en posición y penetrar con fuerza a Pinkie sacándole un hilo de sangre y un grito de dolor.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en las orillas de la ciudad de Fillydelphia los hombres de Master reían y se burlaban del desafortunado policía que estaba siendo violado por la maniática de Sira, está por su parte estaba disfrutando de ser gravada mientras jalaba duro el pobre miembro del policía que por primera vez en su larga vida se sentía invadido y enormemente incomodo al estar en esa situación.

 **-ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LOMBRIS DESTRIPADA-** En eso dio un golpe a los cojones del policía, este grito del dolor entre la sintió – **JAJAJAJAJAJA AHÍ TIENES PUTO-**

Un total de 4 hombres los grababan, pero en eso las demás sirenas de policías comenzaron a llegar a toda velocidad, es en ese momento que todos los hombres se ponen alerta, Alen y Clash igualmente desde arriba de la fábrica. Y master solo entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

 **-Ya están aquí ¡Espero que estén listos para la fiesta! -** Grito Master al aire, siendo escuchada por sus seguidores y amigas, los 4 hombres que grababan a Sira fueron retrocediendo unos pasos, pero la maniática de cabello rubio no se detuvo, aun jalando bruscamente el miembro del policía, llegando incluso a morderlo.

Sin embargo, los oficiales comenzaron a bajarse, momento en el que Sira levanto su mirada, deteniéndose al fin, viendo como esos uniformados se acercaban.

 **-Solo un poco más-** Murmuro, sacando de entre su sostén una tuerca algo grande **–Jajaja AHORA ENGENDROS-**

Con ese grito de guerra lanzado sus compañeros se pusieron alerta, desde todos lados comenzaron a salir hombres con lentes de contacto color anaranjados, cada uno con un arma en la mano, Sira bajo su mirada al miembro del policía, y con fuerza y brusquedad metió el miembro en esa tuerca y con fuerza, la hizo entrar en ella para que quedara en la base del pene, comenzando a cortarle la circulación, y además, dejando al policía con su orgullo destruido.

 **-¡Date de jarcias que no te lo estoy cortando todo jaja! Eso sería sentencia de muerte ¡Y al imbécil que quiero matar no es a ti! JAJAJAJAJA….-** Pero su risa fue callada con una bala muy cerca de su pecho, pero a diferencia de antes esta no callo desmayada, sino que poco a poco se regenero en silencio si perder su postura de pie **–Je… jeje.. Jajajaja….-**

Una risa maniática escapo de ella, sacando sus dos armas consentidas y disparando a los policías, estos al ver que esa chica iniciaba fuego, estos también lo hicieron.

Uno por uno los policías fueron bajando de las patrullas, cada uno listos con sus armas, en fila y posiciones bajas, cada uno se fue posicionando en lugares clave, pero parecía que los hombres de Sunset, a pesar de no sobrepasar los 30, eran más que letales, poco a poco cada policía se fue dando cuenta que las balas no les hacían daño, quedando pasmados por eso.

No fue hasta que Sira se acercó demasiado a las patrullas que la atacaron en mayor número, pero las balas la atravesaban y se deshacían como simples gota de agua cayendo en el rio.

 **-TENGAN ALGO DE ESTO-** Grito Sira Apuntando sus dos armas, apunto al oficial más cercano que tenía, dando dos tiros a su estómago, dando el segundo justo en el centro, haciendo que callera al instante, no muerto, pero incapaz de caminar al dar justo en su columna vertebral **–JAJAJAJA QUIEN MAS QUIERE-**

Como si de un demonio se tratase, los policías comenzaron a darse cuenta que nunca podrían derribarla, corriendo de ella y aportándose lo más posible, cada uno que quisiera acercarse al oficial herido, era alcanzado por Sira, que de igual forma les disparaba o en su estómago, o en las piernas justo en las rodillas para ser exactos.

Los demás policías comenzaron a tener enfrentamientos por sus lados, Clash y Alen disparaban a los que intentaban escapar, usando un rifle de largo alcance y puntería muy precisa para darles un tiro en una de sus rodillas imposibilitándolos de escapar.

 **-Esto es mejor que un maldito videojuego-** Decía Clash apuntando y disparando, aun si no tenían permitido matar a más de uno, lo estaban disfrutando a lo grande los cuatro.

Alen también disparaba, este dando en las piernas de uno de ellos, pero al dar en el muslo, decidió dar otro a la espalda de este, disparando y clavando una bala en el centro de la columna de este, dejándolo tirado en el suelo sin posibilidades de moverse más.

 **-Sí, le di a ese maldito-** Dijo muy emocionado, este incluso recibió un disparo en su brazo, pero lo ignoro solo por un pequeño malestar.

Clever no hacía más que caminar por los alrededores, recibiendo uno que otro disparo, más que nada en la cabeza, deformándola en cierto punto, pero esta no caía muerta ni menos herida, sus heridas se cerraban a los pocos segundos, conforme avanzaba, disparaba dos veces seguidas a los policías que lograba ver, poco a poco fue dejando fuera de combate a uno, dos, tres, la cuenta siguió hasta que llegó un momento en el que unos incluso se escondan en vez de dispárale.

Sin embargo, Master, estaba al margen de todo, viendo la masacre que se hacía al frente suyo, un pequeño paso para seguir logrando su objetivo, dejar a la policía de esta ciudad, inhabilitada pro completo, si asesinarlos.

Llego un momento en el que el comandante Heart Stone, ordeno la retirada, al ver a sus hombres solo ser heridos, mas no asesinados le dio la esperanza de escapar al verse superados de alguna forma inexplicable. Stone ordeno a todos que se retiraran, pero los hombres de Master no lo permitían.

Sira continuaba dejando a muchos hombres con su medula ósea al aire, y a otros sin poder ponerse de pie de nuevo en toda su vida, hasta que llego a ver una cara conocida, al frente de ella estaba un policía de piel roja y cabello azul marino, este disparaba a lo alto directo a Clash y Alen sin resultados, pero en eso Sira lo vio e hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, con esfuerzo, golpeo la nuca de este hombre, dejándolo inconsciente, y a la vista de todos, llevándolo dentro de la fábrica arrastrando, saliendo minutos después con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Clever por su parte, buscaba un pez más gordo, esta caminaba directo a la patrulla que más alejada estaba, la patrulla del comandante Heart Stone, Clever tenía una mirada más que fría, con su mano apretando con fuerza su arma, con el gatillo casi a punto de ser disparado, sin embargo el comandante la noto, como si fuese la misma muerte anunciando que iba por él, este subió a su patrulla y mando a su chofer que arrancara, Clever sintió gran ira por lo cobarde que se mostraba, disparando todas sus balas seguidas en dirección al asiento del copiloto. Sin siquiera asestar un solo disparo a este hombre, Clever no supo si lo logro, pero satisfecha, lanzo su arma al suelo y saco su segunda arma de repuesto, comenzando a poner más atención a su alrededor, con un solo disparo, dejaba a los oficiales sin poder moverse.

Una vez el comandante retirado y dejando atrás a todos sus hombres, los seguidores de Master terminaban su trabajo, cada uno de los policías fue herido, pero además dejando dos muertos, Clash y Alen fueron los responsables de ello.

Mientras que Clever no estaba segura si mato a la presa que escogió, Pero Sira se apresuraba a acabar con la suya.

Un hombre de piel roja y cabello azul marino colgaba de cabeza en medio del sótano, atado a una viga del techo y de sus manos al suelo, Sira, con gran entusiasmo usaba su navaja para hacer heridas al hombre este, derramando su sangre a montones.

 **-Dime quien es el macho ahora… ¡DIME QUIEN DEMONIO!-** Sira apuñalo al hombre con la navaja en su bien redonda y formada nalga derecha, sacándole desgarradores gritos **–DIME ASESINO, ¿TE GUSTA VER SANGRE DERRAMADA?-** Entre más gritaba, más puñaladas le daba, el sonido a carne siendo rebanada y sangre salpicando y cayendo al suelo era lo unció que se escuchaba en ese sótano **–SI TE GUSTA LA SANGRE ENTONCES VERAS UN ENORME CHARCO AL FRNETE TUYO, MIRA-** Bruscamente lo hizo voltear al suelo, viendo como de su cabeza y cuerpo escurría sangre, el dolor que este sentía era insoportable – **Jajaja, mira esto….-**

Siro saco de una caja una varilla oxidada casi tan larga como ella, que uso para penetrar con fuerza el ano del policía, haciéndolo soltar un desgarrador y aterrador grito de sufrimiento.

 **-¡SIIII GRITA DE DOLOR GRITA!-** Con su mano movía en círculos la varilla sin piedras, sacándole más gritos al hombre, pero ahora, Sira dejaba salir una cuantas lágrimas y su voz se escuchaba muy levemente entre cortada y casi en todo de llanto **-¡GRITA… AGHHHHH GRITA COMO LO AHCIA MI MADRE Y MI HEMANO GRITAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** Nada más que gritos se escuchaban, pero este hombre estaba en las ultimas **-¡GRITA!... GRITA… GRITA…grita maldito jeje… jejejejajajajajajaja….. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** -

Sira aplico aún más fuerza en la varilla, logrando enterrarla más y llegar a atravesar el corazón de ese hombre, el cual poco a poco murió, con sus ojos abiertos por el dolor al igual que su boca, y colgado de cabeza.

Sira soltó la varilla, dejándola en ese lugar, como prueba de cómo había muerto, Sira reía entre murmuras, sus ojos se dilataron, un pequeño recuerdo paso por su cabeza.

Flash Back

Una madre y sus dos hijos corrían lo más radio que sus débiles piernas les permitían, una mujer adulta, un niño de 13 años, y una niña de 7 años, la niña, de piel roja y rubia, corría tomada de la mano con su hermano, huyendo de un grupo de policías armados que los perseguían a lo lejos, disparándoles sin asestarles.

La mujer corría, pero en un momento la madre tropezó con una bala en uno de sus pies, cayendo, los hijos continuaron hasta que llegaron a una casa abandonada donde se escondieron, pero el hermano mayor volteo, y vio a su madre siendo golpeada por un trio de policías.

Este niño furioso pro lo que veía llevo a su hermana a la casa para esconderla.

 **-Sira, prométeme que no saldrás de aquí, y que no harán ningún ruido, ¿si?-** La pequeña lo vio asustada, pero asintió

 **-Si… pero…-** No tuvo tiempo de hablarle a su hermano, pues regreso corriendo donde su madre para tratar de defenderla

Mientras, la pequeña niña, de piel roja y cabello rubio se escondió, llorando pro lo que vio, su hermano la dejo sola pro defender a su madre, a los pocos segundos escucho como la puerta fue abierta, ella, escondida detrás de unos muebles viejos, se asomó con miedo, esperando ver a su madre, pero lo que vio al dejo aterrada, si vio a la mujer que esperaba, pero esta estaba muy goleada apenas con vida, y su hermano de la misma forma, pero estos tres policías, la pequeña vio como los tres oficiales se quitaron sus pantalones azules, y quitaron toda la ropa a su madre

 **-Nooo…. Déjenlo… por favor es solo un niño…-** Murmuraba desesperada y muy adolorida la mujer adulta, pero era callada con más golpes en la cara, estos dos policías comenzaron a violar juntos a la madre de esta niña y del niño, Sira no quería romper su promesa a su hermano así que se quedó callada, pero expectante de todo, formándose en sus ojitos lágrimas de dolor e impotencia, terror y miedo, al ver a su hermano este también fue despojado de su ropa, fue atado a un poste de sus manos y fue violado igualmente por el tercer policía, la mujer y el niño gritaba del dolor, mientras Sira veía todo en silencio, cuando todo termino Sira había quedado en shock total, segundos despume de ver como los policías, ya una vez satisfechos de su hambre, mataron de más de 5 balazos a la madre de sira y a su hermano mayor en la cabeza.

Cundo se habían ido, la pequeña corrió donde ambos, viendo sus caras deformadas por las balas, lloro en silencio

 **-Mami… hermanito despierten… por favor…-** Por sorprendente que sonara, esta niña se secó sus lágrimas y sonrió **–Mírenme, yo aún sigo viva, si… no me encontraron…. Por favor despierten… por favor…-** No borro su sonrisa, viendo ambos cadáveres **–Mírenme, mírenme ahora, mami, hermanito… yo le haré lo mismo e ellos, cuando los vuelva a ver… yo les hare lo mismo, gritaran como ustedes…. Ya lo verán…-** Murmuraba mientras se sentaba en la pared cercana, abrazaba sus piernas y comenzaba a mecerse con una sonrisa en su cara, repitiendo esa misma frase – **Van a gritar… van a gritar de dolor… ya lo verán…-**

Fin Flash Back

 **-Jejeje… Gritaron madre… ya lo viste…-** Vio el cadáver colgando, todo lleno de sangre **–Van a gritar hermanito… te lo prometí… y te cumplí…-** En ese momento Sira tomo en sus manos un mazo enorme, viéndolo con demencia, esta lo levanto con fuerza y lo uso para clavar aún más la varilla de aquel hombre, haciendo que atravesara todo el cuerpo de este, atravesando incluso su cabeza y quedando incrustaba en el suelo **–Jejeje…. JajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… GRITA MAS FUERTE ENFERMO GRITA GRITAAAAA…. GRITAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH… JAJAJAJAJAJA-**

Un par de minutos después, Sira salió de la fábrica, con esa misma sonrisa, esta vez se había quitado sus lentes de contacto, dejando al descubierto sus ojos verdes.

 **-No… puede ser, ¿Qué hiciste sira? -** Pregunto Clever algo muy crédula por las manchas de Sangre que la mencionada llevaba sobre ella

 **-Lo mate… y grito…-** Murmuro viendo a Clever

 **-Claro…-** Contesto sin ánimos de seguir preguntamos a la maniática que tenía enfrente, incluso, sin atreverse a regresar dentro de la fabrica

Justo en ese momento, la líder de todos los asesinos llego donde los demás, viendo a su alrededor los oficiales malheridos.

 **-Buen trabajo, ¿Se divirtieron? -** Pregunto, sacándole a todos una sonría, siendo a sus 4 más fieles seguidores los que incluso exclamaron más fuerte su gozo al lastimar a esos policías **–Me alegra, porque me acaba de llegar un aviso más, nos vamos de aquí, ya no hay nada que hacer en esta mugrosa ciudad, VAMONOS-**

Con ese grito los hombres se hicieron de 6 camionetas enormes, donde la mayoría subieron en ellas y partieron, quedando Master y sus 4 más cercanos asesino en el mismo lugar.

 **-Recuento-** Dijo Master

 **-Todos los policías fueron heridos Master-** Dijo Clash, quien no mostraba más que una muy pequeña sonrisa

 **-Muy bien ¿Nadie logro escapar? -** Volvió a preguntar

 **-Bueno…-** Murmuro Alen, provocando que su líder lo viera fríamente – **M… ahhh… Master, una patrulla escapo…-**

 **-Una… con policías dentro…-** Siguió Clever, muy seria, encaro a su líder **–Yo iba personalmente a despachar a los oficiales que ahí estaban, pero al verme los muy cobardes emprendieron la huida, dispare, pero no estoy segura si acerté algún tiro-**

 **-Ahhh si… ¿y quienes estaban ahí?** \- Pregunto Master muy fría, Clever sabía que la verdad no le gustaría su líder y amiga, pero a la vez, tampoco podía mentirle.

– **Heart Stone, Sunset-** Sunset quedo procesando la información, por casi un minuto entero quedo siendo a Clever neutra, Clever esperaba algún grito, o golpe. Pero Nunca llegó, viendo a Master reír.

 **-Comprendo… No hay ningún problema, ya que sigue vivo-** En eso Master se dio la vuelta y fue donde el policía que estaba atado y que anteriormente fue violado, sin ver su miembro ahora caído y muy morado, Master fue donde él y con sus manos lo levanto con fuerza **–Escúchame bien gusano, Tengo un pequeño mensaje para tu amado comandante, fuerte y claro, dile, que, si intenta hacer para ayudar al Señor sombra, yo matare a su hijo-**

El hombre fue soltado al suelo cayendo con fuerza, Master y los demás subieron a la última camioneta que tenían, marchándose los 5 de ese lugar, dejando detrás de ellos a casi todos los policías muy mal heridos, y a ese hombre sin la posibilidad de ser padre algún día.


End file.
